


Hyper Danganronpa XX: A Despair Filled Fantasy

by WhoaDoctorFreeman



Series: Danganronpa X [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 325,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoaDoctorFreeman/pseuds/WhoaDoctorFreeman
Summary: Welcome to Hope's Peak Talent Development Campus! Sixteen ultimate students have been chosen to attend this expansion of Hope's Peak Academy. But it's not long before things take a turn for the worst and they're thrust into a brand new killing game. Will they have what it takes to survive? Or is despair all that awaits them?Story is compiled and edited from a Danganronpa roleplay/tabletop game.
Series: Danganronpa X [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650943
Comments: 38
Kudos: 53





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm just going to briefly go into a little bit more detail about what this is.
> 
> As with last time, me and some good friends of mine all got together to create a large Danganronpa roleplay, and I'm here compiling it all into a story that can be read by the masses. This is a sequel to "Turbo Danganronpa X" so I would recommend at least giving that one a quick look if you get a chance.
> 
> It's good to keep in mind that this is an ongoing roleplay, so the future isn't fully set in stone yet. As such, things can strangely change at the drop of a hat... or maybe they won't! I'm hosting the game this time around but it's a mystery even to me. And of course, despite me being the one backlogging it, the characters are written by a variety of different people, so that's fun!
> 
> Like last time, this will be done in a script format. Italics are for actions, descriptions, and pretty much anything that's not someone talking. If actions are described in the middle of dialogue, they will be italicized and surrounded in asterisks as well. Pages for the character bios and location descriptions will be posted as necessary! 
> 
> And without further ado... Let's begin!

* * *

**Hyper Danganronpa XX**

_A Despair Filled Fantasy_

* * *

_A faint hum from a nearby TV can be heard around the room._

**???:**

If you're seeing this video, congratulations!

It means you've been selected for a very prestigious program.

Due to a continued surge of interest in Hope's Peak Academy, a decision was made to expand the number of campuses worldwide, and so that is why you are here!

Welcome to Hope's Peak Talent Development Campus, I'm Arata Kosuke, the Ultimate Smuggler of the inaugural class, and I look forward to meeting you...

_The tape ends and static takes over the TV once again._

**???:**

Right... That's enough of that.

Now then... let the games _begin_.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**_Fast Pass to a New School Life_ **

* * *

_Asagi Oda begins to stir. He starts to wake up in what seems to be... an abnormally large bed._

**Asagi Oda:  
**

Nn...nn....

_He slowly sits up in bed, his suit jacket falling off his face as he does. Looking around... the entire room seems to be equally abnormally large. It's definitely... strange._

_Speaking of strange, from the looks of things, there are a few other figures in the room who are also beginning to wake up... It looks like two women and one man.  
_

**Asagi Oda:**

Wack...

It's like Alice in Wonderland...

_As he's speaking, one of the girls (the one in a much more... elaborate outfit than the other) picks herself up, eyes closed as she does a bit of stretching. She opens her eyes and finally gets a view of the room._

_Actually yeah, let's get a closer look at this room..._

**The Macro Zone**

A strange room where normal everyday objects are much larger than they should be, usually to a comical effect. The north part of the room displays a large television, though there doesn't seem to be anyway to turn it on. The eastern side of the room sports a large dining room table with four large chairs around it. If one were to climb to the top of the table, they would find similarly oversized plates, albeit with nothing on them.

As you have probably noticed, the western side has a very large bed with equally large blankets and pillows covering it. It would probably be very comfortable if it wasn't so inefficient. Likewise, there is a equally large lamp by the bedside. Thankfully, the light emitting from said lamp isn't blinding, so that's good.

Lastly, on the southern side of the room is a large bookshelf with books that are simply too large for anyone to reasonably pick up and read, and a large sink that you can only imagine would act as a swimming pool if you could manage to climb into it. There is a (normal sized) exit in the far south.

**???:**

... What the...?

**Asagi Oda:**

Yo.

_The other man begins to stir, squinting and readjusting his glasses as he looks around. His hair is incredibly disheveled, his visor bent way out of shape._

**** **???:**

Ah... ah... ow...

_The last person in the room, a woman with dark green hair sits straight up after being hunched over by the table._

**???:**

About time you lot woke up. I was just about to go _BACK_ to sleep.

_The man squints at her and then looks around the room._

**** **???:**

Ah-ahhhhh...

_He starts digging around in his front apron pocket. He produces a bottle of coffee, screws the cap off, and takes a nice, long swig. As he does, Asagi ties his jacket around his waist and makes his way towards the edge of the bed._

**???:**

So what the hell is this? This is not at all where I slept, and I'm _pretty sure_ I wouldn't have slept with any bizarre strangers like you lot around.

_While this is a very good question, who cares! Something has appeared on the very large television screen. It's a message in a very silly looking font. It says..._

_"Welcome to Hope's Peak Talent Development Campus!"_

_It seems to be the only thing on screen._

**Asagi Oda:**

Well...

There you go, eh?

_The girl with the pink hair growls a bit, wiping her eye._

**???:**

Hope's Peak, huh? You all too?

**Asagi Oda:**

Man, y'all are my schoolmates?

Here's to a great class!

_The man in the visor takes another swig and gives a thumbs up._

**** **???:**

Yeah!

_The green haired girl pinches the bridge of her nose._

**???:**

I feel a headache coming on.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, yo!

_*He not so gracefully climbs out of the bed onto the ground.*_

**???:**

You _just_ woke up. How can you be so energetic?

**???:**

Preach. Seriously...

_*She walks closer to the others, continuing her back stretches along the way.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

If this is Hope's Peak that means we're all, like, students, right?

So we're all Ultimates! If we're gonna be taking class together, I think we should introduce ourselves. I'll start!

I'm Asagi. Asagi Oda!

I'm the Ultimate Student.

__

**???:**

_WOW!_ _AMAZING TALENT!_

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Thanks.

It's not much, but I'm glad you like it.

**???:**

I was joking, idiot.

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Oh, haha!

Nice one.

Hey, what's your name? You seem cool.

_The girl sneers._

**???:**

Let's keep this quick.

Inu Aruku.

Ultimate Critic.

There, done.

**NEXT!**

****

_The man in the visor takes another loooooong swig. Three swigs, the whole bottle of coffee gone._

**** **???:**

That's me!

**???:**

Oh thank god...

**** **???:**

I'm Sano Asara!

I'm the Ultimate Baristaaaaaa!

If you need coffee, I'm your guy!

**Inu Aruku:**

I think I'll be needing _PLENTY._

_**** _ **Sano Asara:**

Alriiiiiight!

**???:**

I think I'll probably just pour my own...

**Inu Aruku:**

Why? When you can have someone do it for you. He _did_ offer.

**???:**

Anyways. Let's get this over with, I guess.

_*She steps back, and stretches her arm out as if addressing the others like a stage audience.*_

Ladies and gentlemen! Last and least, I _really_ hope this shit wasn't what you were waiting for! Introducing... Yobun Ai, the Ultimate Lion Tamer!

**Yobun Ai:**

... There. Thanks. We done?

_**** _ **Sano Asara:**

Suuuuuuure! But what do we do now?

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Well, four's a bit small for a class, I think.

Maybe if we head out and walk around a bit, we can find the others?

_*He motions towards the regular sized door.*_

_**** _ **Sano Asara:**

Sooooouuuuuunds good! Maybe I'll find a trash can.

_*He hops down from his chair.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

There are _others?_ I'm already fed up with what we have here.

_*She sighs.*_

Lead the way I suppose...

**** **Asagi Oda:**

It's alright! First impressions aren't everything, you could warm up to us in no time!

**Yobun Ai:**

Maybe we can start to outnumber them if we find more sane ones? It sure beats sitting here clueless.

**** **Asagi Oda:**

Alrighty then!

I'll go ahead and take the initiative if y'all don't mind...

_Asagi makes his way to the door, heading outside of it. Nice assumption that the door was unlocked, but hey, it was._

_It opens to a very normal looking hallway. The others follow behind Asagi._

_**** _ **Sano Asara:**

Wow!

**** **Asagi Oda:**

Huh. Compared to the previous room, this is pretty normal-looking.

_Because it is!_

_But there is another door. It's unlocked, don't worry._

**Inu Aruku:**

What a drab looking hallway.

**** **Asagi Oda:**

Well, let's see what's through door number two!

_Leading the way, Asagi opens the door. It's a much more reasonably sized room, though there seems to be some funny equipment all around._

**Playroom**

****

A room decorated in very bright and annoying colors, clearly meant to cater to children. There is a large red bounce castle in the northeast corner of the room, presumably for anyone who wants to jump up and down. If you would rather watch someone jump up and down in the bounce castle, there are a couple of conveniently placed chairs across from it.

There is a very large ball pit filled with absolutely too many multicolored balls in the southwest corner of the room. Going to the southeast corner, you can find a staircase leading up to a large yellow slide. Riding the slide would take you directly down into previously mentioned ball pit.

There are doors on the east and west side of the room and a monitor hanging up on the eastern wall. 

_More importantly, there are also people in this room! There's a very tall woman wearing what appears to be a sports outfit, a slightly less tall (but still rather tall) woman with a large white coat, a girl in a striped shirt and skirt bouncing up and down in the bounce castle, and a shoddily dressed man leaning back in one of the wheelie chairs. What a crew._

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Oh! People!

_**** _ **Sano Asara:**

Neat!

**Inu Aruku:**

Nice to see new faces I'll get annoyed with very soon.

**???:**

Oh. Hey there, strangers!

_The woman in the white coat turns her head towards the newcomers, staring at the group with a steely gaze. Asagi waves back with a dumb smile on his face._

**???:**

Who are you?

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Us?

_Asagi introduces his little group. He even got everyone's names and talents exactly right._

_**** _ **Sano Asara:**

Hiiiiiiii!

**???:**

You seem unnaturally energetic with concern to the situation we found ourselves in.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm so glad you thought the same thing.

_The girl with the striped shirt is continuing to bounce in the bounce castle. The conversation going on is interrupted by both her quiet cheers and the rhythmic sound of her jumping._

**Yobun Ai:**

...Oh, this is _not_ better. Good god.

_**** _ **Sano Asara:**

Cool, you guys have a ball pit! We just had big furniture!

_Sano stares at the ball pit, enraptured._

_As he gazes into the abyss, it gazes right back into him._

**???:**

I do not see how either of those things are of any particular help in the research of talent.

That _is_ why we are all here, no?

**???:**

Yeah, it's pretty _ballin'_ am I right? _Hah!_

_*He continuously spins in his chair, laid back with closed eyes and a smile.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

I'm going back.

**Inu Aruku:**

Ditto.

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

I like your attitude, my dude.

What's your name?

**???:**

...Altitude, what? You have to speak up.

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Ha, I get it.

Altitude, up.

_The man pulls out one of his good old earpods from his ears, grinding to a halt. Asagi rests a hand on his hip and does a two finger salute to the man._

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Yo.

**???:**

Sup, my dude! Real sorry about that, what were ya sayin'?

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Was just askin' your name! And your talent, too, actually.

Seems like we're all students of Hope's Peak, after all.

_**** _ **Sano Asara:**

Yyyyyyyyep!

**???:**

...Maaaaan, do I have to? Not gonna lie, I was about half in on some _jazzy rhythms_ , my man. Y'mind askin' everyone first?

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, no prob.

_*He turns to the others.*_

Well, you heard the man.

**???:**

Hmph. Where is your ambition? Your aspiration to achieve greatness?

Well, if he will not rise to the occasion, I shall.

_*She loosely holds her arms out to each side, as if presenting herself.*_

I am Tetsumi Fukuhara, and I have been given the title of Ultimate Priestess.

I am looking forward to see what all of you are capable of.

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Nice to meet you, Fukuhara.

**???:**

She's kind of been our straight man in this room, not gonna lie.. Seems like a lot of us are kinda quirky here.

_*She flashes a smile.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Yyyyyyyyep!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:  
**

That is quite the understatement.

**???:**

Naah man, I'm _obviously_ the straightest. Like, totally.

_*He leans back into his chair with a light wave.*_

__ **???:**

Fair enough, fair enough. Suppose I should go next then? Don't want to interrupt the uh... bouncing.

_*She reaches into the ball pit, and grabs a ball, spinning it on her finger.*_

I'm Momoka Mawatari, the Ultimate Basketball Player. If you couldn't tell.

**Sano Asara:**

Wow, cool trick!

_He starts staring at Momoka instead. Yobun squints over at Sano, a look of increasing annoyance on her face._

_**** _ **Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I must admit, you have quite the impressive physique. It is not often I encounter people taller than myself.

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Haha, yeah... I did kinda start sprouting up like a weed! Working out covers the rest!

_*She stops spinning the ball, and passes it towards the bounce house.*_

You next!

_The girl in the bounce castle is flipping to-and-fro as she flies gracefully through the bounce house, laughing all the while._

**???:**

_Hey! Hey! Check it out! I can do a flip—_

_She is promptly hit in the face with Momoka's ball._

_**** _ **Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Nice shot.

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Oooooh... uh.... my bad. Sorry 'bout that!

**???:**

_It's okaaaaaaaaaaaaay!_

_*She pops her head up, and looks off to the side at... someone. Something? There's nothing where she's looking...*_

Whenever you hurt someone, it's important to say "Sorry." That's how you make friends!

_*She turns back towards the group and flops out of the bounce house, throwing her arms up in a presenting stance.*_

Hello, hello, hello! I'm Yujinko Aida, the Ultimate Children's Entertainer! And you're watching Amber Always!... I think. I don't remember the producers saying we'd be going here today.

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Howdy howdy!

Well, time for the boss fight...

_Asagi turns to face his lethargic foe._

**???:**

...Sup?

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Well, you good to introduce?

**???:**

Ahhh fine, since you so _nicely_ asked. Could have taken a little longer, but...

_*He presses his feet against the wall and does a perfect 900 degree spin towards the bounce castle, his loose pink tie flying everywhere until coming to a perfect stop, striking the laziest pose ever possible.*_

I'm Lyle. Ultimate Prosecutor. The best prosecutor. _Yeah, that's me!_

**Inu Aruku:**

And the last name? I'm writing all these names down.

_*She is ready to jot down "IDIOT" in her journal.*_

__ **Lyle:**

Man, you're a lot of fun, huh? Thought I didn't have to say it but whatev. It's _Ayashi_. Write it down or whatever, it's all good.

__ **Lyle Ayashi:**

Just make sure not to forget it, I took so much effort into saying it. My time's pretty important, y'know?

**Yobun Ai:**

A self-absorbed good-for-nothing from the legal system... how bizarre, how unexpected!

_*She feigns shock and places her hand up to her cheek.*_

__ **Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, watch it! I'm an almost _perfect self-absorbed good-for-nothing_ , you know? Only lost one case.

_**** _ **Inu Aruku:**

Ultimate Prosecutor? You really don't look the part.

 _HELL,_ I fit the look better than you ever will.

__ **Lyle Ayashi:**

Naaaaah, you wouldn't last like, a minute. Yeah.

_*He spins again in his chair.*_

_**** _ **Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

On the subject of time, I suggest we do not tarry. We should move on.

**Sano Asara:**

What's the ruuuuuuush? I like it here!

**Yobun Ai:**

Ok, I'm fucking done with you.

_Yobun moves up behind Sano and pushes him into the ball pit. He just accepts it, falling in and laughing._

**Sano Asara:**

Wooooooooo!

_Yujinko looks over at Yobun with an expression of shock. She then turns back to the void and puts her hands over her ears as she speaks quietly._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Don't listen to what she says! She uses_ **_bad_** _words._

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Glad everyone's comfortable and getting along..?

**Yobun Ai:**

If Mr. Oda here is right and these first impressions are gonna change, y'all have a _long_ way to climb.

_Tetsumi narrows her eyes, looking down at Sano, and joins her arms together behind her back._

_**** _ **Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

The _rush_ , Sano Asara, is that we have been mysteriously placed in an unknown location, and we should make sure that we are not in any immediate danger.

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, it's no big deal.

It's Hope's Peak, what could go wrong?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Tetsu is kinda right. It is weird, so we should proooobably at least check out what we can.

__ **Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! Nah, I think you all just gotta take like, ten chill pills, you know what I'm sayin? Student boy Asagi over here is right, we'll be _fiiiiine_.

_**** _ **Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Never make assumptions.

**Sano Asara:**

Okaaaaaay!

_*He climbs out of the ball pit and stands next to Momoka.*_

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Eh, I think you need to lighten up.

__ **Lyle Ayashi:**

Same, bro!

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

You're right, though, Fukuhara. We should see if there's more dudes around.

**Yobun Ai:**

I _really_ don't want to anymore...

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Let's roll, team!

__ **Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! Yeah, let's _roll._

_Everyone starts to make their way to the next door (Lyle rolling in his wheelie chair instead of getting up) and Asagi jiggles the handle to make sure it's unlocked. It is!_

__ **Inu Aruku:**

About damn time.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Come on, everyone! Let's go exploring!

_Lyle faces backwards and rolls his chair towards the door. Tetsumi waves a hand dismissively as she follows Asagi._

__ **Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Walking is more efficient.

_They all enter the unknown..._

_It's another hallway! As before, there's just one other door on the opposite side of the room. Yujinko makes an exaggerated gesture with her arm and starts walking in a showy way._

_Asagi keeps going and opens the door... It opens, revealing what seems to be a wider hallway filled with mirrors. While there does seem to be a path moving on through the room... the man admiring himself in the mirror grabs your interest first._

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Whoa, identical twins!

**Inu Aruku:**

 _Joyous day!_ Another asshole.

**Sano Asara:**

Wow!

_*He begins adjusting his hair and visor to be less horrible looking.*_

_Tetsumi casually glances towards the mirror to make sure her appearance is, as always, perfectly immaculate._

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Oh, wait a second...

_The mystery man puts a finger in the air in the direction of the other students, as if to shush them without looking at them._

**???:**

Quiet. I'm not finished yet.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey hey, take your time.

**** **Inu Aruku:**

Please don't.

_The man points both of his hands at the mirror and finger guns at himself. As he does, Yobun buries her face in her hands._

**???:**

Cha-ching, baby. Passed out for hours and still looking fine as hell. But there's one problem. One _nasty_ problem.

_*He slowly takes off his jacket, then turns to the other students and holds it out to them by the arms.*_

Someone wanna tell me who's responsible for this? HMM?

Can ANYONE tell me the issue with this?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...It's a jacket?

**Sano Asara:**

There's no coffee in it?

**???:**

WRONG! So wrong. Here. Look closer.

_*He holds the jacket up about an inch from Lyle's face.*_

WRINKLES! Wrinkles everywhere. Why would I go to sleep in this thing? I wanna know who's responsible!

_Lyle lays back further in his chair, eyes widened._

__ **Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...if you are quite finished with your moment of introspective vanity, might we inquire about your name?

_Asagi makes his way through the ever-growing crowd and stands next to the surly boy._

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

About that, actually...

I was going to wait until he was done, but don't you guys recognize him?

**Sano Asara:**

Noooooope!

**???:**

Aha! So we have someone who's not a complete buffoon here. C'mere, guy.

_*He throws an arm around Asagi and leans in close to his ear, speaking softly*_

Don't worry pal, we can get a picture later.

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

_Nice._

_Yobun peeks out of her hands for a moment, but then buries them again, seemingly angrier._

**Yobun Ai:**

God damn it, I _might_.

**** **Inu Aruku:**

WAIT A MINUTE! I DO!

IT'S A POMPOUS ASSHOLE! HOW DID I NOT REALIZE?

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

What, is he like a pilot?

_*She snickers.*_

_The man steps back as he slips his jacket back on over his shoulders, then gives off a coy little chuckle to himself._

**???:**

Small-minds, am I right? Anyway. For those of you who've never turned on a television in their entire lives, the name's Bartholomew Cavendish. They call me the Ultimate Explorer, but I like to view it as the Ultimate Everything.

_Yobun presses her hands and face up against the mirror and yells a muffled yell._

**Yobun Ai:**

Yep. Yeah I do.

_Sano pats Yobun on the back._

**Sano Asara:**

You sound like you need some coffee!

_Yujinko seems to brighten up as the fellow television star introduces himself._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, hey, I didn't know you'd be here! Wow! I'm a big fan. I think the writers try to implement some of your escapades into my scripts. They're always so much fun to act out!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ohhhhh, you're the rock dude! Yeah, I remember, you climbed like a mountain or something, right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And AGAIN, for the one's who FOR SOME REASON DON'T know who I am, educate yourselves!

_*He pulls a hardcover book from the left pocket of his jacket and tosses it into Lyle's hands.*_

Take a look, my latest works.

_Tetsumi intercepts the throw, snatching it right from Lyle's face._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ah man, I was lookin' forward to that!

I'm already in like, the perfect position for some Zs!

_Tetsumi calmly analyzes the book. Let's take a look..._

## INDEX OF THE ARCANE: VOLUME IV

##  _by Bartholomew Cavendish_

_(The book isn't terribly heavy, hardcover, and mildly thick with about 300 pages.)  
  
The front cover displays a close-up photograph of the back of Bartholomew's outstretched hand from the wrist up, a golden scarab-shaped ring on his middle finger with glowing green eyes. It almost looks like a promotional movie poster.  
  
The back cover is a bit more plain, solid color with text.  
  
Back cover text:  
_ **  
**THE WORLD NEVER SEEMS TO RUN OUT OF STRANGE THINGS TO FIND! JOIN WORLD-RENOWNED EXPLORER, BARTHOLOMEW CAVENDISH, ON AN INFORMATIVE (AND VERY BIZARRE) JOURNEY THROUGH A PLETHORA OF MAGICAL ARTIFACTS AND GARMENTS IN HIS FOURTH INSTALLMENT OF INDEX OF THE ARCANE! **PLENTY OF PICTURES AND SIMPLIFIED EXPLANATIONS FOR THOSE OF LESSER INTELLIGENCE INCLUDED** _  
  
(in teeny-tiny, almost unreadable text at the bottom of the back cover):  
_  
Please note that some of the objects illustrated in this book may have their descriptions or backstories slightly exaggerated for the reader's experience and enjoyment. Bartholomew is still cool though. Really cool. _  
_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

 _Slightly exaggerated_. Right.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Autographs later, everyone. I'm not quite sure where I even am.

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Well, if you're the ultimate explorer... I guess it will please you to hear we're all _exploring_ this place right now, since none of us really get what happened to us.

_Inu sighs._

**** **Inu Aruku:**

I know of you. I just try **NOT** to remember you.

_Tetsumi hands the book back to Lyle._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Thanks, although I don't know why you didn't just do that in the first place. Whatev.

_Lyle skims the book in a few seconds, then tosses it back. Bartholomew catches it and slowly steps over to Inu, whilst flipping through some of the pages._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

P sure some of those stories aren't completely true, man. They'd make good bedtime stories, I guess?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have _skimmed_ through some of the more outlandish articles about the man, and I struggle to believe the veracity of it all.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmmm.. Where was it now... Page 30? No, page 31. Here it is. "Mishaela's Mirror of Delusions: A hand-mirror with puzzling psychological powers which cause the user of it to see themselves as a golden god or goddess of beauty." That'd be a good one for you. Something to think about.

_*He makes a "Tsk, Tsk" sound as he walks away.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

The irony of it all.

Regardless, shall we move on?

**Yobun Ai:**

Please.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_O N W A R D_ !

_Inu dies a little on the inside as they trek on. Bartholomew obnoxiously insists on barging in front of everyone else... And around the corner! It's more mirror but it slowly but surely leads to more room._

**Mirror Room  
**

A room lined with mirrors covering a majority of the walls. The mirrors are set up in such a way to make the reflection look warped and ridiculous. Some make you look small and fat, some make you look tall and lean, and everything in between.

The northern side of the room is more of a "maze" (even though it's a straight line) while the southern end is more of a place to relax and mess around with the number of mirrors. To compliment this, there are three benches on the southern half of the room for anyone to rest if they so desire.

There are two monitors, one on the north and one on the south side of the room. There are exits to the northwest and south. 

_And as before, there are more people! A blonde haired man in a rather nice vest, a somewhat armored woman with a sword hilt on her side, and a man in a simpler outfit with a pair of work goggles on his head._

_The man in the vest immediately cranes his head toward the newcomers and grins._

**???:**

Why, hello there!

**???:**

Good lord, I was wondering what all the noise was...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Eesh. Need some concealer, guy?

_The woman with the hilt, who was previously sitting on the bench with her hands clasped, stands up at attention._

_The man in the vest immediately ignores the current happenings and walks up to Bartholomew._

**???:**

I knew this class was going to be filled with some of the most talented people on this globe, but I didn't expect such a _prestigious_ celebrity!

...not that the rest of you look any less interesting for the fact of it!

The name's Atsurou Koide, CEO of of Koide Logistical Solutions, multi-millionaire - oh, and Ultimate Entrepreneur.

_He extends a hand and smiles._

**Atsurou Koide:  
**

Charmed!

**Sano Asara:**

I am!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Me too!

_The man with the goggles groans. Asagi looks around at the others leaving Atsurou hanging, so he makes his way over to the guy and grabs his hand, pulling him close and hitting him with that sick back pat._

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Yo! Nice to meet you, Koide!

_Atsurou immediately adjusts without a second thought, returning the back pat in kind._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Logistics. Boooooring. But to each their own, I suppose. Congratulations and yadda yadda.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey man, he's famous just like you, right? Maybe you can form some sort of club, dude.

**Atsurou Koide:**

It may not _sound_ glamorous, but I assure you that I live quite the interesting life.

**???:**

Right, I suppose I must introduce myself as well.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

The only clubs I do are _fan clubs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Pipe down boys, I wanna hear what this chick has to say!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ehhhhhhhhh _okay_.

_Bartholomew doesn't respond as he's lost himself in another mirror. The mystery woman places her begauntleted fist over her chest and salutes._

**???:**

Greetings.

I am Hana Ohara, the Ultimate Knight. It is a pleasure to meet you.

**Sano Asara:**

Whoa, cool! Our names are similar!

_Lyle pushes his chair closer and does an upside down salute back._

_Suddenly, Hana grabs Lyle by the neck of his coat and kicks the chair aside._

**Hana Ohara:**

Do not loiter.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She claps from the back of the group.*_

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Whoa. I like her.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Woah, take it easy there! We're all friends here, no?

**Yujinko Aida:**

I sure hope so! I like friends!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ugh. You're all so loud.

_*He grimaces.*_

_Lyle remains held up as Hana has not let go of his coat yet._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Man, you guys _really_ are a fun group, huh?

__ **???:**

You're right. They **ARE** so loud.

Headache from waking up on the floor, headache from these god damn mirrors, headache from all this noise, and a headache without my morning caffeine. Gods.

**Sano Asara:**

Morning caffeine? I can provide!

_*He slides over to the man with the goggles.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Woah, woah, woooah. Hold your horses, guy.

_*He also walks over and slaps the man on the back.*_

What's your name, sport?

__ **???:**

Caffeine first. Help me, stranger.

**Sano Asara:**

Alright! Just take me to the kitchen!

_*He smiles.*_

_**** _ **Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ehh. You smell, anyway.

_The man groans, and straightens up a little, and pretends to comb his hair exactly once, doing absolutely nothing for the mess._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Don't worry, I believe in you. I'm sure you have it in you to keep hanging until breakfast.

_**** _ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, I like that spirit.

That sounds like something I'd say!

_Inu cringes a little upon hearing this._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Ab-so-lutely! Just keep a pep in your step. We'll help you get straightened out in no time!

__ **???:**

Fine fine fine, we'll find the kitchen if there is one here. I guess I'll introduce myself first, but everyone _please_ bring the volume down a notch.

I'm Teppei Natsume, the Ultimate Cytologist.

_Sano claps his hands._

**Sano Asara:**

Cytologyyyyy! Yeeeeeaaaaah!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Cronology? So what, you deal with time?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Cytology is the scientific field that deals in the study of cells.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well yeah, I totally knew that! _Totally._ But how does that relate to- Oh.

__ **Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You could use an Ultimate Shower, honestly. It's like you just stepped foot away from one of those filthy American conventions.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Thank you, lab coat girl. My scent is _fine_ , thank you very much.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This is not a lab coat.

_Hana finally puts Lyle down and crosses her arms behind her back._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, I was enjoying that! That's like, better than a chair, dude.

**Hana Ohara:**

Disgusting.

_Momoka snickers again._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Is there something amiss with your legs, that you refuse to stand on your own two feet?

_Lyle shrugs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I dunno, why do people drive cars, huh?

__ **Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_Q U E S T I O N._

_*He points at Hana.*_

Is that sword real?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

__ **Bartholomew Cavendish:**

T-That's it? Just yes? Nothing else to say about it?

**Hana Ohara:**

Would you like me to prance about for your enjoyment?

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

It sure was a fun surprise to wake up in a weird freaky mirror room next to someone with a real-ass sword.

**Atsurou Koide:**

It _is_ a nice sword.

**Yobun Ai:**

Waking up with anyone worse than Sano would've given me a heart attack, I'm sure.

**Sano Asara:**

Everybody else gets all the fun rooms! All we got was biiiiiiiig furniture.

**Yobun Ai:**

With two big nuisances...

_While all of this is happening, Inu is busy jotting things down in her journal. Not giving two shits about what's going on in the room._

__ **Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Fate placed me with the only person who truly matters.

**Yujinko Aida:**

The big room sounded pretty fun! But the bounce house was the best part.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Man, I just liked the chairs. The crazy people did like whatever, _I dunno._

**Sano Asara:**

Anyway, there's only one way to find a coffee maker! Move onwards! For caffeine!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Agreed, let's find the rest of this class.

__ **Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I would just like to find a laundry room, personally. Who's in charge here?

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

For caffeine. Hooray.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Then let us continue on!

_Yes, let's! Inu closes her book and begins to follow the rag-tag group through the door... which leads to the smallest hall of them all!_

_Like... this hallway is tiny..._

**Yobun Ai:**

Ok, god no. All of you first.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, what she said!

_Luckily, there is another door. Atsurou leads the group this time, opening the door and revealing... wow! Another room!_

**Entrance Lounge  
**

A surprisingly normal room compared to the rest of the building. The colors are a lot more average of what you'd expect of a room. There's a miniature bar on the northeast side of the room, complete with a line of stools and bottles behind the counter. Across from the bar, there are a large quantity of sealed up crates stacked by one another. The crates themselves are bare of any symbol or identification. Farther south there are a pair of water fountains in case anyone needs a drink, and a large couch.

On the southern end of the room are a large pair of doors which presumably lead outside judging by the two windows surrounding it.

There is a monitor hanging on the west side of the room. 

_There ARE a few more people in here as well. A man in a well kept suit sitting at the bar, head propped on interlocked fingers. There's another woman with a headband and what appears to be another sword standing by the couch as well. Upon closer inspection, there is a third... very strangely dressed man (is he covered in gauze?) propped up on the sealed crates. He seems to still be unconscious._

**Atsurou Koide:**

More people!

**Inu Aruku:**

_More people..._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Dibs!

_Lyle rushes to the bar stool, spinning around as he sits. Hana stiffly follows behind him. As this is happening, Bartholomew sprints over to the couch as fast as he can and crashes down onto it. He was ran straight into the woman with the headband, who swiftly leans back to dodge the daft explorer, deep in a standard iaido stance with one hand on her hilt, eyes closed._

**???:**

Oy. _Watch it._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Bartholomew _always_ gets the middle seat.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Another room, another group of peers.

_*He takes notice to the unconscious man covered in bandages.*_

Oh-ho...

_Asagi leans down to face the unconscious man and sits still and doesn't do much. Meanwhile, Atsurou immediately approaches the snappily-dressed individual at the bar._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hey man, I like your suit!

_*He extends a friendly hand towards the stranger.*_

And you are?

**???:**

Mmmmmm. You first.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, nice suit! Look at all of us, all fancy dressed!

_Bartholomew chuckles from the couch._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_Riiiight._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Gladly! The name's Atsurou Koide, CEO of...

_Atsurou repeats his introduction as it was before. What attention to detail. The man in the suit looks him over, calmly sizing him up._

**???:**

I see.

Marco Nicchi.

Ultimate Pool Shark.

**Inu Aruku:**

To the point. I like that in a person. No extra bullshit needed.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, aren't you supposed to be in lighter clothes for that? That's no swimsuit.

_Yujinko suddenly gasps._

**Yujinko Aida:**

A shark!? Oh, no! Sharks are scary. They've got big teeth!

_Teppei groans at Yujinko's nonsense._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ooh, _Pool Shark_! I wouldn't mind playing a game with you at some point!

_Atsurou continues standing there, hand extended. Waiting. After a moment more, Marco shakes his hand._

**Marco Nicchi:  
**

You'll lose, of course. But I appreciate the practice.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I would expect nothing less.

I would love to shake hands with all of you but we'd be here all day, so I'll just let the one account for the whole group if it's alright with all of you.

**Yobun Ai:**

The mass of ego in this goddamn group is going to give me stomach ulcers.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

That isn't quite how ulcers function... but I'll not disagree.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We're all the best though, right? That's why we're here.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

There's a fine line between ambition and hubris. We'll see how many can account for the difference.

**Marco Nicchi:**

My ego only extends as far as pool, I assure you. In all other aspects I am as plain as any other.

_Meanwhile, it seems that Asagi has had enough of staring at an unconscious man, so he gets up._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Right, he seems tired.

Yo!

_Asagi walks over to the other mystery girl._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Nice to meet you, I'm Asagi Oda.

You might not believe this, but you're the second person I've met today who carries what seems to be a real-ass sword!

**???:**

...Hold still.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hmm?

_She opens her eyes with a hard, steely glare, focused directly at the student. Asagi feels a rush near his head as a lightning flash of movement distorts the air at her hilt for a split second, and then nothing, as she returns to her pose while once again closing her eyes. A single piece of hair falls straight from Asagi's head and lands on the floor by his feet._

_However wait... there appears to be something strange. Sure, the hair did fall off his head but... the sword appears to be made out of plastic?_

_Yeah, it definitely seems to be made out of plastic._

_Neat._

_Tetsumi raises an eyebrow as her gaze focuses on the girl with the sword._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That's quite impressive.

**Yobun Ai:**

More like "alarming". What the hell?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Daaayum! I'm not sure which sword-lady I like more!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Whoa! We must be with the Ultimate Barber if she can cut hair that quick!

_Another sword suddenly appears in front of the mystery woman's eyes._

**Hana Ohara:**

Excuse me?

Did you just draw your weapon on a civilian?

_Hey, wait a minute..._

_Hana's sword is ALSO made out of plastic._

_Double neat._

**???:**

Dunno what you're talking about, _punk_.

Step off.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey now, girls. No need to fight.

_Inu frantically writes into her journal._

**Inu Aruku:**

Now _THAT_ was cool!

I don't know how to rank that, but, I'd say it's pretty fucking high in my books.

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Oh no! Another bad word!_

_Marco is eyeing the scene from the corner before slowly focusing his attention back on the bar._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Showmanship and drivel...

_Lyle whistles from his seat._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Interesting._

_Bartholomew is not paying attention to this scene at all. He has since noticed the unconscious man wrapped in bandages and has walked over to him, simply staring._

_Tetsumi walks up to the pair of swordswomen and calmly raises a hand between the two. The girl with the headband relaxes herself, arm still on her hilt and now focused on Hana. Hana in turn, glares at the girl, still in a defensive stance.  
_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Let us not start a fight here. We are all supposed to be in the same class, no?

Pointless conflict gets us nowhere.

**Hana Ohara:**

Those who would strike with no warning are dangerous, and must be put in their place.

Name yourself.

**Inu Aruku:**

Watch out, gang. Hana over here white knighting.

_The girl ignores Hana and Inu and focuses on Tetsumi._

**???:**

_Hell if I know_. I've just been practicing and you lot decided to walk on up front and center. You tellin' me this is my class, huh?

**Atsurou Koide:**

That seems to be the general assumption at the moment.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Regrettably so.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Haha, yup.

We're all students at Hope's Peak, now.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I believe we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. I'm sure once you get to know each other, you'll find you have plenty of things in common!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yeah! Like your swords!

_The girl scratches the back of her head, still frowning._

**???:**

_Great._ Just _freakin great_ , I get matched up with a bunch of lamers... Well, _tough._ Name's Ayumi Matsuko. I don't expect you to remember it. Just keep it in mind.

I'm the ultimate Iaido Master, as your little _prep boy_ can attest to. And that was at least a 6.

_Inu is jotting down all of this information._

**Hana Ohara:**

Hmph.

_*She sheaths her (apparently plastic) sword.*_

_Bartholomew looks away from the unconscious man for a moment to look at Hana._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You told me it was real!

_Hana does not dignify this with a response._

**Sano Asara:**

Heeeeeeey! I hate to break this up, but is the bar stocked with coffee?

_A brief glance at all of the bottles of alcohol tells Sano that no, no it is not._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Well, good to meet you Matsuko.

Cool display of power, hope we can be friends!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Agreed!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah yeah, nice to meet you all too, I guess.

_Bartholomew turns his attention back to the sleeping body._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And what is this guy supposed to be? Time to wake up, King Tut!

_He paps him on the cheek._

_After a moment... the unconscious figure begins to stir... and rises._

**???:**

...

...!!

_Bartholomew quickly backs away and yelps, almost girlishly._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

UHHHH

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hm? What's up?

_Everyone's attention is now on this mystery man. Ayumi tenses back up, hand back on her sword, Hana softly gasps, placing a hand to her mouth, and Tetsumi remains steadfast, staring intensely at the mystery individual. The mystery man glances around the room slowly. His left hand rests sturdily on a nearby crate as he pulls himself up._

_Asagi jollily walks up and crouches down to Captain Bandage's level...again._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Howdy!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Man, what is wrong with you?

_Atsurou simply smiles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

To whom do we owe the pleasure?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I've seen many a zombie in my time, if you all want to get bitten go right ahead and keep approaching him.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Uhh... I don't think zombies are _real..._

_Inu whispers under her breath._

**Inu Aruku:**

_Another freak..._

_The mystery man stares directly at Asagi. Several emotions pass his face in a short time. Confrontation. Confusion._

**???:**

...

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hm?

Hey, you speak Japanese, right?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, who doesn-

_The man interrupts Ayumi. He speaks coherently, confidently. Not intelligibly. Whatever exits his mouth, it is foreign._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...

**???:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...most interesting.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Cool!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm pretty sure I've written about half of the things this guy is wearing on his body. Eesh.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The outfit you've got is _wild_. I thought some of the rest of you guys were extra, but this is something else.

**Marco Nicchi:**

A celebration of excess, if you will.

**Yobun Ai:**

Goddamn, and I thought Tetsumi looked fucking freaky.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Your opinions on my appearance does not concern me in the slightest.

_The man attempts to pull himself off the box. He stumbles a bit, but manages to keep control, with a firm hand on the crate._

**Atsurou Koide:**

...are you alright?

_Hana hurries over to the man's side and starts to support him._

**Sano Asara:**

He probably just needs some coffee.

_After a few moments, Hana is able to help the man stand._

**Hana Ohara:**

Are you well?

_The man grits his teeth. Some sweat drips from beneath his unkempt hair. He pulls his hand away from the crate and allows the others to support him._

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Fever? Illness?

_Teppei approaches, to inspect the strange man's health. As he does, Bartholomew fastens his goggles over his eyes and backs up to the window._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't want to catch anything from this guy. Count me out.

**Inu Aruku:**

Maybe he's just not right in the head...

Or just shy.

_*She shrugs.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Maybe he's just tired!

And y'all are just bugging him!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

 _Wackadoo_.

**Yujinko Aida:**

He might be confused, just like the rest of us! He sure doesn't look like he's from around here, after all.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Begging the question: Why _is_ he here?

**Inu Aruku:**

Why are any of us here?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hm! Good question. Let's think, think, think...

_*She taps her temple three times to punctuate the action.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

To learn, duh!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Exactly. His presence must mean that he must have been selected by Hope's Peak for _something_.

_The man glances around at the others as they speak. After a bit, he shuts his eyes. He seems... defeated. Overwhelmed._

_Hana turns her head to the others._

**Hana Ohara:**

Back away. He needs space.

_Teppei obliges, not wanting to cross the sword-bearer. Ayumi hesitates, but sighs and shuffles towards the bar._

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, no need to tell me twice. I wanna get the hell out of here.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, works for me.

There's still a couple doors to go through, after all. Could be more dudes to find!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You have the right of it. Lingering here will not provide us any answers.

We should keep moving.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I take it there was nothing good from whence you lot came? If so, we may as well try the doors that way.

_*He hops off of his stool but pauses.*_

After you, of course.

_Bartholomew stares at the man a little longer before wheeling around and peeking through the window behind him._

_Outside the window is a rather open area. There are a few trees and what seems to be a statue of some emblem nearby. It's looking close to evening._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey guys, I think this is the way outside or something.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Let's go then. I want out of this.

_Yujinko happily skips over to the window to take a look. Meanwhile, Asagi looks back at Hana and the mystery man._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Do you think he's good to walk, Ohara? Or do you think you should stay here?

_The man seems stable enough to move, but not stable enough to keep balance. Support is necessary._

**Hana Ohara:**

...He can come.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Excellent! I would feel bad if we left the man behind.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah okay. First we gotta move back, then you want us to get closer... Hmph! Y'all are weird.

_Yujinko is looking out the window._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Huh! Seems kinda... dark! Awfully late for school...

_click._

_Suddenly... the lights go out!_

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! It's dark!

**Hana Ohara:**

The lights...!

_A new high pitched voice rings out..._

**???:**

Aaaahahahaha! **Fools**!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What is the meaning of this?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Show yourself, asshole!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Huh, what, okay.

**Inu Aruku:**

_OH NO! I'VE GONE BLIND FROM ALL THE STUPIDITY!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Can someone fix this? No one can admire me in all of this darkness.

**???:**

At last... the time has come... for you all to know _true fear_!

_In an instant, the lights come back on and..._

_There is a girl with a cape standing on the counter._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Why, hello there!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yo!

_*He does an upside down wave.*_

**???:**

 _Fwa-ha-ha!_ You all FELL for it! You should have seen the looks on your faces!

Because... I certainly didn't... cause you know, the lights were off...

_Tetsumi s expression has not changed at all since before the darkness even fell._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Kgh! Shut up! What's the big idea?!

_*She stomps up to the counter, balling up her fists.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Are you the electrician? Thanks!

**???:**

Electrician? _Me_?! FWA-HA-HA! _Hi-liarious_!

You don't even KNOW what you're messing with!

...You do actually know, r-right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No. Normally it's other people that know me, sorry.

**Yobun Ai:**

No. And at this rate, I kinda don't want to.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hell no! _Explain._

**???:**

...Phooey.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Wow! Another new face! Are you another one of our classmates?

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, maybe you could do be so kind to tell us who you are!

**???:**

ALRIGHT THEN! _Cower_ before _Reika Fujino_! The **Nefarious Nightmare**!! ...Or the school calls it Ultimate Culprit. Whatever.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Wait, who?

**Reika Fujino:  
**

I... I just said...

_*She hops down from the counter.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Sorry! Rhythms, you know?

_*He pulls out his airpods.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

I turned off the lights! It was spooky!

**Marco Nicchi:**

No it wasn't.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, it was kind of just annoying.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I thought it was kinda funny myself...

**Reika Fujino:**

 _What_?!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Why I oughta..._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It will take more than a blackout to unnerve me.

_Asagi walks over to Reika, and forcibly shakes her hand._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

That was cool!

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, stop! I don't have the buzzer ready!

I'm not _ready_ for a handshake!

Curses!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

You really spooked me there for a bit, you know.

Stunned!

**Reika Fujino:**

I... Yes, _Yes_!

Blue haired man, you fell for my scheme, of course!

Fwa-ha-ha!

_Atsurou grins widely._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I _loved_ your intro! Pleased to meet you, Reika!

_*He walks up and shakes her OTHER hand.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

I'M NOT READY FOR- Wait, love...?

It was _supposed_ to fill you with-

Whatever!

_Inu smirks._

**Inu Aruku:**

I've seen better.

_*She continues to jot everything down in her book.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Waaaait a minute..

_*He hops up onto the counter and crouches down, leaning his face in close to hers.*_

Didn't you rob a museum or something?

**Reika Fujino:**

Nnnnooooo? I've robbed school cafeterias, but not any museums.

... Y-Yet!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Indirect. Prideful. Mmmm.

I'm going outside.

_The door's locked!_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Damn it.

_Reika begins to push her way out of the crowd around her. Hana places her free hand near the hilt of her blade as Reika moves towards the center of the room._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hey-

**Reika Fujino:**

Don't worry... you will all learn to cower in fear of the Nefarious Nightmare!

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, I was impressed! If you're looking for work, I'm sure I could recommend you as a comedian to one of the troupes I've worked for!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_I'm not done with you, punk!_

_Reika tilts her head to face Ayumi, smirking._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh? Are you going to be the hero who stops a villain such as I?!

I'd _love_ to see you try!

_Ayumi stomps right on over and attempts to pick her up by her shirt... but Reika quickly ducks and runs out of the way!_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You have spirit, that is undeniable. But you seem disappoitingly uninterested in applying it towards something constructive.

A shame.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'd like to reiterate. _I've seen better._

_All Teppei can do is thunk his head against the wall out of exasperation. Seeing this, Sano walks over and pats Teppei on the back._

**Sano Asara:**

Don't worry! We'll find that kitchen soon enough!

_Another faint click can be heard. The lights stay on this time, but ANOTHER voice can be heard across the room._

**???:**

Ahem... Is this thing on?

Hello?!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hello!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hi!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hiya!

**Inu Aruku:**

 _When will my suffering end..._ _?_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh, good grief _what now??_

_..._

_The boxes behind the bar begin to shudder._

_Out pops... a bear?_

__ **Asagi Oda:**

A bear!

_Bartholomew falls off of the counter, startled._

**???:**

Hello incoming students!

**Reika Fujino:**

OH MY GOD! LOOK AT HIM!

AAAAAA

_Lyle blinks, and then shrugs. Tetsumi redirects her gaze to the... bear._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Either my eyes have stopped functioning correctly, or I am looking at a talking bear.

**???:**

It's'a me; Monokuma! Hope's Peak's adorable headmascot!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

THIS IS NOT A NORMAL SCHOOL!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Wow, that thing is kinda cute. In some weird way.

_The bandaged man locks his eyes onto the bear, looking no less overwhelmed. Maybe more so. Likewise, Inu's eyes widen immensley, however..._

**Inu Aruku:**

**HE'S SO CUTE!**

**Reika Fujino:**

I _know?!_

_Marco closes his eyes and leans back on the couch. Yujinko gasps in surprise with a massive grin.  
_

**Yujinko Aida:**

**_It's a panda!! He's adorable!_ **

**Yobun Ai:**

Really...? It's just a bear...

**Reika Fujino:**

When did this school get a _mascot_?

That's cool as heck!

_Ayumi just blinks._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It's a bear. _It's a moving, talking bear._ Okay.

**Monokuma** **:**

This was all just a quick class icebreaker! I hope you all are getting along already!

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

 _Swimmingly_.

**Sano Asara:**

I am!

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupupupu! Great!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I guess...? I just wanna know where the bathrooms are, man.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Huh. I don't remember reading anything about a mascot when receiving my invitiation.

**Reika Fujino:**

He even has a _cute_ laugh! This should be illegal... Actually that's a good idea... Take over a company with the cutest mascot known to man.... Genius!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Wait, this isn't one of your tricks or whatever?

**Monokuma** **:**

Anyways I've still got a TON of surprises lined up for you guys! if you would be so kind to step outside I've got a camera set up for a class photo!

I look forward to seeing you again shortly! Puhuhuhu...

_Monokuma does a backflip back into his box and vanishes._

_Lyle groans._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Do we haaave to?_

**Reika Fujino:**

Class photo...? That's kinda lame...

But if we get to see more of that _bear_!

**Marco Nicchi:**

I think I'll try bringing up the rear again.

_*He motions with an arm, not standing up.*_

Again, after you.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

A class photo?

What a great way to start the semester, y'all.

C'mon, let's go outside!

**Yujinko Aida:**

And then we'll probably get to go home afterwards!

_A final click is heard as the front door unlocks._

_Inu frowns in dissapointment._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I didn't get to h-hug him...

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Thank god. Let me out.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I _REFUSE_ to have my photo taken. No, no, never, never, uh-uh-uh.

**Yobun Ai:**

Momoka, you wanna stand in front of me? I'd appreciate it.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...This is freakin stupid. Whatever, let's take this go and take this stupid photo.

**Sano Asara:**

Let's go!

_The group begins to head out the door, Hana still assisting the nameless man on his way out. However, Tetsumi lingers for a small moment._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Tetsumi! Are you coming?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...something is amiss here. I don't like it.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Glad to hear I'm not the only one.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course it is. But nothing is born from stagnation.

_And so everyone heads outside... Wow!_

_From the looks of things, it looks like you were all in a giant fun house._

**Outside Funhouse**

The area immediately outside of the Funhouse. The area is mostly open with a few trees and few points of interest.

A little bit in front of the Funhouse is a statue of the logo for Hope's Peak Academy. On the top of the statue hangs both a monitor and a little camera.

There are two food carts not to far behind the statue. One of which has a comically large hotdog statue above it and the other a comically large bag popcorn statue. Both of these carts are completely empty and devoid of any food. 

_It is getting dark outside, so it's hard to see too far into the distance. There are a few streetlights out there, but once again, too far to really tell. You can maybe make out some attractions in the distance? It's hard to tell._

_That camera attached to the statue... this is probably where the class photo is to be taken._

_Bartholomew sits down next to the statue._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't do photos, so you all let me know when you're finished.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_This isn't a school._

**Asagi Oda:**

Amazing...!

So this is Hope's Peak?

So unique.

**Reika Fujino:**

Let's get this picture over with!

_Marco stays back by the entrance to the fun house._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Hey, mind if I join, sharply dressed dude?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Company is safety in an unknown land. Very well.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I suppose we should all line up for the photo. I'll be in the front row!

_*She smirks.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Photos are too much _effort_ , man. Cool!

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey morons! The camera won't take a good photo if we're in front of the building, get closer or get a crap photo!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Buuuuut duuuuuuuude..._

That's like, more than 1 step forward. Why can't we just stand here? Just think of it as like uhh, a far distance shot.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Bartholomew, my man! You _gotta_ be in the picture!

_Yobun squeezes herself behind Momoka, grinning madly. As she does, a very robotic voice can be heard coming from the statue._

_"One minute until automated photo."_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Automated, perfect. I just won't stand there then.

_Reika points at Bartholomew._

**Reika Fujino:**

What a weenie!

**Inu Aruku:**

Get your ass in the group, Bart.

The bear wanted us _ALL_ in the photo.

_More people start to get in place for a photo. Tetsumi stares straight at the camera with her usual steely gaze. Yujinko stands next to Asagi and Atsurou (the two nicest people she's met so far) and grins._

**Yujinko Aida:**

It's so nice to take a picture with you all! I can't wait for a great semester together!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm.

_Marco slowly pushes off the wall and strolls forward. Lyle stays behind._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ugh. Fine. I'll do it, but ONLY if I get to stand front and center. I don't like photos that I don't plan.

_Bartholomew gets up from the statue and starts to push himself into, well, front and center._

_"30 seconds until automated photo."_

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm?

Alright, I'll move over.

I don't mind.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Make way for this petulant man.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Better to go with the grain.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ehh, fine. It's just a picture, right?

_Everyone is starting to position themselves out now... except Lyle, who is still by the door. Bartholomew is front and center of course as he places his hands on his hips and throws out the cheesiest grin he can possibly muster. Ayumi stands near the left side, arms crossed with a scowl._

_"5"_

_Atsurou smiles and makes a finger gun towards the camera. Reika tries jumping up and down behind Momoka, trying to give her bunny ears... it goes as well as you would imagine.  
_

_"4"_

_Yobun turns her head to the right. Her hair completely obscures her face from the camera's position. Inu tries to muster a smile but after all the events that have transpired they most she can she can do is scowl. Marco doesn't bother to emote at all.  
_

_"3"_

_By the door, Lyle outstretches a hand upward. Yeah! Asagi throws up a peace sign._

_"2"_

_click._

_"1"_

_..._

**_KABOOOOOOOM!_ **

_In one VERY LARGE FIREBALL, THE FUNHOUSE DEFINITELY EXPLODES.  
_

_Lyle boosts forward from the explosion and collapses on the ground in front of the group. Tetsumi spins around on a dime, using her arm to shield her face from the glare of the blast. Equally on cue, Hana braces herself and the nameless man against the explosion._

**Atsurou Koide:**

What the hell!?

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! Fire!

**Reika Fujino:**

W-What the _fuck_?!

.. _shit_ that's a bad- Sorry for the language, but WHAT?!

_Yujinko puts a hand up to her agape mouth. Yobun shrieks and runs to the back of the group. The nameless man struggles a bit to turn himself around at the scorching funhouse._

_It's uhh... definitely absolutely decimated. Parts of it are still on fire though._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Holy shit!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

H-Hey! What the _shit!_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What is the meaning of this!? What is going on!?

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

My ears... my head...

_The robotic voice speaks again._

_"Picture taken. Have a lovely day!"_

**Asagi Oda:**

Y-yo...

_Inu grabs the bridge of her nose once again._

_Both Marco and Yujinko run over to the fallen prosecutor._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Should've listened, friend.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That building is how the paparazzi makes me feel. Can we go home now? I thought I was going to school, not a military testing grounds.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, is everyone okay?

Is everyone he-

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, uh- those sure was some impressive fireworks, but what the _fu-_

**DING DONG  
**

**BING BONG**

_The monitor on the statue changes from the welcoming message to an image of Monokuma._

**Monokuma** **:**

OKAY, YOU BASTARDS.

EVERYONE GET THEIR CHUCKLEFUCK ASSES TO MY CONCERT HALL.

NOW!

_click._

_The monitor's display returns to it's usual message: "Welcome to Hope's Peak Talent Development Campus!"_

**Reika Fujino:**

H-Hey? That's not cute at all! I've been cheated! _Me?!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Rude.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Mmmmmph._

**Inu Aruku:**

Here I was hoping everything would just be normal...

**Yobun Ai:**

H-hey, I'm NOT okay right now! What the _FUCK_ IS GOING ON?

**Sano Asara:**

Okaaaaaaay!

_The concert hall can be seen off to the distance in the east... so Sano begins to head in that direction!_

**Yujinko Aida:**

W-Wait! Y-You're just going to _go_ there?!

_Lyle shakily gets up, using his comrades as support._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

T-Thanks. _What the hell, man?_

**Reika Fujino:**

Blowing up a building... how is that even a good crime...?

_Inu regains her composure and heads towards concert hall._

**Hana Ohara:**

...Let's go.

_Hana hikes the bandaged boy up on her shoulder and begins heading towards the Concert Hall._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

 _O N W A R D_ !

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We should go. I demand answers.

_Ayumi nods her head, hand on sword._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Yeah, let's._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Come on. That way.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_R-Right._

_Yujinko doesn't say anything further as she supports Lyle up, and heads off with him._

_It's not too long before the entire group approaches the Concert Stage._

**Concert Stage  
**

A rather large concert stage. There a number of benches in front of the stage for spectators to enjoy whatever the current attraction is. On stage are a pair of microphones all hooked up and ready to go. Against the back of the stage are a pair of very large speakers, meant to play whatever music is hooked up to the sound system. In the center of the stage is a large drum kit.

There are two monitors attached to the back of the stage.

_Monokuma is standing on the center of the stage. He is furious. Probably. He is a bear after all._

**Monokuma** **:**

What? How? Why? This whole thing hadn't even started yet.

Where did you fuckers get bombs!? You've been awake for all of 30 minutes!

I leave you alone for 5 seconds and you BLOW UP MY FUNHOUSE!

**Yobun Ai:**

Us? _Excuse me?_

**Inu Aruku:**

HE'S BACK!!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Give me one good reason not to chop your stupid dorky face in half._

_Bartholomew scoffs._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Had I known there were bombs, I would have difused them in mere minutes!

**Reika Fujino:**

I would never blow up a house! Maybe paint it a gaudy color but _blow it up_?! There's no fun!

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I don't think this bear is as nice as I thought...

_*She turns to her audience again.*_

_Even if people_ _look_ _nice, sometimes they aren't. Be careful around strangers!_

**Hana Ohara:**

What did you do?!

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Was I drugged or something? Is this a lucid dream?

**Sano Asara:**

At least the kitchen wasn't in there!

_*He's sitting on one of the benches, bobbing back and forth.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_We_ had no responsibility for what happened to your precious " _funhouse_ ". What is going on? Who _are_ you?

**Monokuma** **:**

Alright, let's fast track this nonsense before I go FERAL!

Grrr... Welcome to Hope's Peak Talent Development Campus, I'll be your headmaster for your stay. Your very, very disappointed headmaster.

**Sano Asara:**

Sorry!

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, our headmaster's a bear?

Interesting.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, was that like, a test? What?

**Reika Fujino:**

The mascot is also the headmaster...? Hope's Peak is crazy...I like it!

**Inu Aruku:**

I for one whole heartily accept you as our headmaster. Hell... Even our God.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ah! The headmaster. Fear not, sir. We will find the perpetrators behind the funhouse together. We can call the story "Boy and Bear!" It'll be a hit.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

This isn't a campus. _This is an amusement park._

**Monokuma** **:**

Will you SIT DOWN for 1 minute!

_Bartholomew frowns and takes a seat on one of the benches._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Fine. More fame for me.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...hmph.

_Everyone slowly but surely starts to take a seat on the benches. As she sits down, Yobun bites her lip and shoves an already sitting Asagi slightly to the side. Ayumi kneels with one leg next to the bench, poised to strike. Lyle meanwhile, has taken an entire bench to himself by lying down._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well aside from my fun house being in shambles... I suppose the icebreaker went swimmingly! Like a delicious salmon!

_*He moves his attention towards the nameless man.*_

I'd like to extend a formal welcome to our Exchange Student!

Uhhh... I don't... have a name on file... or a talent...

...

Well it's ok! I've already decided that you're the Ultimate Pharaoh!

You look the part already!

Go ahead and figure out a name for yourself. Or don't. I don't care!

**Hana Ohara:**

Ultimate...Pharaoh...?

**Monokuma** **:**

Anyways, here's the gist. You are my students, and that is the way it'll be.

There's no leaving our lovely and expansive campus.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

By none, you meeeean...?

**Atsurou Koide:**

I beg your pardon?

**Reika Fujino:**

Like... during boring classes or...?

**Asagi Oda:**

I wouldn't dream of it.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No leaving? I'm only going to play home games?

**Yobun Ai:**

Not if there's fire and bombs and shit here! You can kiss my ass goodbye.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Is there a bathroom?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

This. Isn't. A. _Campus._

**Monokuma** **:**

Au contraire, there's plenty of school buildings!

We just haven't... uhh... got rid of the rides yet.

This is a new project, please be patient with me...

**Reika Fujino:**

No, keep them!

Rides are _way_ more exciting than school!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course. It takes a while to line up a good shot.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

My patience is steadily growing thinner with each passing second.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Can I take a sick day this weekend? I have a panel to do at Adventure Con. Very important stuff.

**Inu Aruku:**

Are there any living arrangements?

Food? Water? You know... the essentials?

**Monokuma** **:**

Anyways, you bastards all have personal dorms, other space yada yada.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Bath-

**Monokuma** **:**

Of course, of course, I'm not a barbarian.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Oh thank goodness, cool._

**Monokuma** **:**

You're not leaving this conference until it's over though.

That isn't a suggestion, that is a THREAT!

**Reika Fujino:**

Not a very good threat... You need some sinister line in there.

**Atsurou Koide:**

...until _what_ is over, exactly?

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh I haven't got to the best part of the whole arrangement!

There is one way out, and that's by graduating!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

 _Awwwwww_...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

When can we take the test?

**Yobun Ai:**

Please be soon...

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

I'm sure I can pass whatever test you have, easily.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Alright, so we just gotta pass your shitty class. _Where does that really get us?_

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh, any time really, the test is an unidentifiable murder!

The only way out... is to kill a classmate.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

Murder...?

You're joking right?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Perhaps I didn't hear you correctly.

Did you just tell us we need to kill someone?

**Yobun Ai:**

Mur- what?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That's...

Yeah! A great joke! Hahahaha!

Hah...

**Reika Fujino:**

I... Fwa-ha-ha! I _get_ it! Oh that IS a good one! Making us think we have to kill each other in school!

A classic! I should try it myself...

_Bartholomew forces laughter._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Good one, headmaster! Now when's the test?

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupupupu... it starts now Mr. Explorer.

If you truly want to leave these hallowed... erm halls, you'll have to kill someone, AND get away with it too!

HA HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Asagi Oda:**

Get away with it?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

This was funny for a second, but it really isn't anymore..

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! Murder!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're _fucking kidding_ , right? Haha _ha._ Real funny.

**Yobun Ai:**

H-hey, that makes the same amount of sense the first time you said it! What the hell are you talking about?!

**Monokuma** **:**

What else do you want me to say!? If you want out, you have to kill your way out! That's that!

**Atsurou Koide:**

...what the _fuck_?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well it seems like you bastards are plenty capable of **arson,** so murder shouldn't be hard.

**Inu Aruku:**

Is this just a normal thing for Hope's Peak to do? Pit Ultimates against each other in some sort of sick game?

**Reika Fujino:**

Like _murder_? There's so many things you could say but killing is a greater evil than even _I_ am capable of!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

From chapter 6 of "Bartholomew Cavendish: Guide to Greatness": Killing is almost never the answer.

_The unnamed, now "Ultimate Pharaoh" picks up on the unease in the room. He clenches a fist._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

And what is to say we can't start with _you,_ huh?

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh ho, if you want to kill me go ahead and try!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Tch!

**Monokuma** **:**

But before you do...

There are some rules!

**Reika Fujino:**

Which are made to be broken! Fwa-ha-ha! A critical mistake!

**Monokuma** **:**

If you'll check your pockets, you'll notice a small electronic handbook!

_Asagi pats his body before finding a tablet in his jacket pocket. Bartholomew checks the pocket he'd been keeping his book in and notices the handbook nestled in there next to it._

_Likewise, everyone seems to find their handbook one by one._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

When did this get here?

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

How did this thing get in my shirt pocket without me noticing?

_Monokuma presents, "Park Rules"!_

**Park Rules**

  1. Students are required to live at Hope's Peak Talent Development Campus for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.
  2. When a murder is committed, a class trial will begin. Participation in this class trial is required for all surviving students.
  3. At the end of a class trial, students will vote on who they believe the blackened (or killer) is. If the vote is correct, the blackened will be punished.
  4. If the blackened is not found, or if an incorrect choice is made, all students except for the blackened will be punished instead. The blackened will then graduate.
  5. Destruction of school property is prohibited. (Monokuma included)
  6. Nighttime is designated between the hours of 10:00 PM and 7:00 AM. During this time, all rides in the park become nonoperational.
  7. Students are allowed to explore the open areas of the park to their discretion.
  8. A "Body Discovery Announcement" will go off after three or more people find a body.
  9. No standing up on a ride that is active.
  10. Students must sleep in their assigned dorms.
  11. Additional rules can be added at the administration's discretion.



_Reika looks up from her handbook._

**Reika Fujino:**

A trial...? We're bringing the _cops_ into this?! Gross!

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh no no no!

You'll be the judges and jury, I'll be the Executioner!

_Lyle sighs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That's not how a trial works, dude.

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh don't worry, you'll find a biased trial ground a very familiar place won't you? Puhuhuhu.

_Lyle just kinda shuts up. He's exhausted._

**Yobun Ai:**

Judges... juries... what is _this_?! Why the hell are you making us do this?!

**Inu Aruku:**

 _Unforeseeable future..._ This can't be real...

I have to live here forever with **_THESE_** bozos???

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_Q U E S T I O N!_

It says we can explore _open_ areas of the park. Are there places that are shut down?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well, the renovations are ongoing...

But I'll have them open shortly!

It's a Monokuma Promise!

**Reika Fujino:**

That sounds like a phony promise to me!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

O-Of fucking- 

_*She sighs.*_

Okay, stupid bear.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm...

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

I have to stay here forever, can't go to my lab, and I have to avoid being killed by two sword-bearing women? Can I wake up yet?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Also up yours! That's not my damn style.

_Tetsumi stares silently at Monokuma, scowling. Marco leans forward._

**Marco Nicchi:**

So what's this "punishment" mentioned? And will the world outside know what you did if you graduate?

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh, I like you!

Actual questions!

Well the punishment would be...

Execution!

_Hana gasps._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I see.

_Inu's pen falls from her hand._

**Reika Fujino:**

W-Wait!

 _Jail_ exists!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

God damn. This is wild..

**Atsurou Koide:**

You can't be serious. This has got to be some kind of prank.

**Yobun Ai:**

Exe- ehehe...? Guys, what's going on?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well now, _sure._

You do the crime, that ends your time. It's not rocket science.

It's preeeetty easy to figure it out, circus girl.

_Inu tries to straighten her glasses with her shaky hands._

**Inu Aruku:**

T-this is all just a b-bad dream...

**Monokuma** **:**

If the Blackened is found, they're punished, but if your classmates can't find the Blackened, everyone else is punished instead!

So the Graduate really gets to come out on top of the class! Upupupupupu!

**Sano Asara:**

Survival at the cost of expulsion from societyyyyyyy!

Yaaaaaaay!

_Bartholomew forces more laughter and turns around to face the benches behind him._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ha-ha-ha! None of you guys are already thinking about murder, riiiight? I mean, come on.

**Asagi Oda:**

Cavendish is right.

Just stay calm, guys.

**Monokuma** **:**

Are you suuuure?

Don't you think someone might already be planning to get out?

Puuuhuhuhuhu...

**Asagi Oda:**

No way.

_Inu takes a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. Yobun pauses. After a bit, she scoots away from Asagi._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You fuckin wouldn't-

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's not fair! Not everyone here has a strong mind like mine. No anxiety-baiting.

**Asagi Oda:**

Guys, we just have to stay calm...

No one's going to kill anyone.

_Tetsumi stands up and takes a step forward._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I will not stand for this! I have a destiny to craft! Do you think I will allow myself - _all_ of us - to be contained by one by the likes of you?

**Monokuma** **:**

Allow or not, it's true!

There is no dissent in the Empire of Monokuma!

_Tetsumi scowls at Monokuma, her fist clenching tightly._

_Marco slowly scans the crowd._

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Sixteen. Who will be the cue ball, I wonder...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Clearly, you don't know who I am.

**Monokuma** **:**

You're Bartholomew Cavendish and you wrote a bunch of nonsense!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

N-N-.. WHAT!?

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhuhu!

_Lyle shift to a more fantastic position, laying down sideways and propping himself up with one arm._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So, let me ask you this, _Bear_. What happens if no one _wants_ to murder, huh? Are you gonna turn off the facilities or something?

Force feed us mind-control drugs?

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh, I'm not too worried about that, puhuhu.

_While all of this yelling is taking place, another short figure it slowly approaching the area... Just kind of casually walking between the benches._

_He looks... very similar to Monokuma. But something is up with the face._

_He's trying to whistle. He's failing terribly._

**Monokuma** **:**

Um.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_Why are there two of them._

**Monokuma** **:**

Why are there two of me...?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, that's not just me?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Uhh... better mascot?

**Inu Aruku:**

Let this day end already...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Cloning is an imperfect science. Causes deformities. Case and point.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

_This new bear waddles up the stairs of the stage..._

_And begins to speak._

**???:**

hey guys

long john jones here

_Tetsumi mutters something under her breath._

**long john jones:**

i'm here with my very first killing game debut!

wow!

how are you all doing tonight?

**Sano Asara:**

Wow!

**Yobun Ai:**

_Terrible!!_

**Hana Ohara:**

Game...?

**Inu Aruku:**

Who...? Why...?

**long john jones:**

i just said

i'm long john jones

get an ear

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What. _Wh- What?_

**Reika Fujino:**

Like... a pirate???

**Atsurou Koide:**

I have no idea what is going on anymore.

**Inu Aruku:**

This is just one **HUGE** fever dream.

**Monokuma** **:**

Where... How did you get in here?!

_Long John Jones turns his head at a very awkward angle to face Monokuma._

**long john jones:**

oh? did you not get the memo?

those dang mailmen. they should know better

i'm the uhh...

**Monokuma** **:**

Are you writing yourself into MY KILLING GAME?

_Long John Jones looks down at his paw. There is nothing on it._

**long john jones:**

i'm the vice principal of hope's peak. that's pretty rad

that means you're all my students too. i hope you like learning.

**Sano Asara:**

I do!

**long john jones:**

it's pretty fun. and that's coming from me, long john jones.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

I like this guy.

**Monokuma** **:**

Am I being IGNORED!? That's not supposed to happen yet...

**Yobun Ai:**

More than _killing!_ Kick your bastard brother off the stage, please!

**long john jones:**

oh?

no, killing is good.

i like the killing.

we're still doing the killing.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

OH, GREAT! THERE'S TWO OF THEM!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Nevermind.

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! Double murder!

**long john jones:**

but monokuma, are you still really questioning me? after i introduced myself and everything...

that long john jones charm...

**Monokuma** **:**

Wait.

DID YOU BLOW UP MY FUNHOUSE?!

**long john jones:**

huh?

me?

well funny you mention that.

**Monokuma** **:**

YOU

BLEW

UP

MY

FUN

HOUSE.

**long john jones:**

yeah. i did.

and guess what?

_Long John Jones turns around and removes what looks to be a detonator._

**long john jones:**

i can blow up _so_ much more you beautiful boy.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

NOPE!

_Bartholomew charges to the back of the area and stops._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I don't like the look of this.

_Lyle cowers under his bench and Yobun tenses up. Ayumi instinctively tries to cover the people to her left. Hana does the same but on her right._

**Reika Fujino:**

M-More bombs?!

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! More fire!

_Monokuma now looks very concerned._

**Monokuma** **:**

Welcome our vice principal then, I guess...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

This is waaaay too much.

**long john jones:**

it's rude to not let the vice principal to work with his students... so rude...

so the whole park is set up with bombs! wow!

**Monokuma** **:**

Just so long as we understand the hierarchy here!

I'm the headmaster, and you are my second!

um... right?

**long john jones:**

...

_*He looks at Monokuma, then at the detonator, then at Monokuma.*_

yeah, that's fine

**Monokuma** **:**

Okay.

_*He pulls out a rag and wipes his forehead.*_

**long john jones:**

first, let me just do one thing...

_The Park Rules have been updated!_

**Park Rules**

  1. Students are required to live at Hope's Peak Talent Development Campus for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.
  2. When a murder is committed, a class trial will begin. Participation in this class trial is required for all surviving students.
  3. At the end of a class trial, students will vote on who they believe the blackened (or killer) is. If the vote is correct, the blackened will be punished.
  4. If the blackened is not found, or if an incorrect choice is made, all students except for the blackened will be punished instead. The blackened will then graduate.
  5. Destruction of school property is prohibited. (Monokuma included)
  6. Nighttime is designated between the hours of 10:00 PM and 7:00 AM. During this time, all rides in the park become nonoperational.
  7. Students are allowed to explore the open areas of the park to their discretion.
  8. A "Body Discovery Announcement" will go off after three or more people find a body.
  9. No standing up on a ride that is active.
  10. Students must sleep in their assigned dorms.
  11. Additional rules can be added at the administration's discretion.
  12. no hurt-y long john jones.



**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Kill me.

**long john jones:**

do it yourself!

or ask the others, idunno

_Sano pats Teppei on the back._

**Sano Asara:**

Cheer up!

**Inu Aruku:**

Sounds like you've been dethroned, bear.

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh no, Monokuma is always on top! Even in times of trouble!

Ah, hold on.

_The Park Rules have been updated! Again!_

**Park Rules**

  1. Students are required to live at Hope's Peak Talent Development Campus for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.
  2. When a murder is committed, a class trial will begin. Participation in this class trial is required for all surviving students.
  3. At the end of a class trial, students will vote on who they believe the blackened (or killer) is. If the vote is correct, the blackened will be punished.
  4. If the blackened is not found, or if an incorrect choice is made, all students except for the blackened will be punished instead. The blackened will then graduate.
  5. Destruction of school property is prohibited. (Monokuma included)
  6. Nighttime is designated between the hours of 10:00 PM and 7:00 AM. During this time, all rides in the park become nonoperational.
  7. Students are allowed to explore the open areas of the park to their discretion.
  8. A "Body Discovery Announcement" will go off after three or more people find a body.
  9. No standing up on a ride that is active.
  10. Students must sleep in their assigned dorms.
  11. Additional rules can be added at the administration's discretion.
  12. no hurt-y long john jones.
  13. Absolutely no explosives (Administration excluded).



**long john jones:**

boy, oh boy

did i dodge a bullet with that one

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Uh. Are the bombs the punishment for rule-breaking?

**Monokuma** **:**

Uh, sure whatever he wants to do with them.

I'm at peace with this situation now!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_You're goddamn insane._

**long john jones:**

i'm glad you are monokuma

the killing game... it's so...

_fun_

i wouldn't want to miss a moment

**Monokuma** **:**

I'm glad you agree! I think this partnership may just work out!

Upupupu!

**long john jones:**

heh. hehehehehe...

_Yujinko cringes at the strange exchange between bears. Inu meanwhile, is furiously jotting everything down in her journal._

**Reika Fujino:**

These laughs aren't even endearing anymore!

_Lyle peeks out from under the bench._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...did they blow anything up yet?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Nope. But it's likely not empty words.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...God damn it, man.

**Marco Nicchi:**

There probably isn't a God anymore, friend.

**Monokuma** **:**

Anyways you bastards, my train of thought derailed and exploded... so you're free to go!

_The second Monokuma says this, Bartholomew gets as far away from the area as he can._

**Hana Ohara:**

That's it?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait. Wait!

_*He raises a hand.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

What, what!?

**long john jones:**

what do you want, tie boy

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Where are the bathrooms?

**Monokuma** **:**

Go to the bathroom and take a shit already.

**long john jones:**

probably should look around too...

that'd be useful...

**Monokuma** **:**

Jeez. You humans and you puny bladders.

I can stand in a river for months and not let loose!

**long john jones:**

terrifying

yet inspiring

**Lyle Ayashi:**

But man, where, dude, where?

**long john jones:**

find it! i believe in you!

**Monokuma** **:**

Anyways get acquainted with your new permanent homes! HAHAHAHAHA!

_Monokuma leaves stage back. Shortly after him, Long John Jones just kinda stumbles out of the area._

_As soon as they're gone, Bartholomew returns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

They're gone, right?

**Reika Fujino:**

This is uhh... a very long prank?

_Inu lets out a deep sigh._

**Inu Aruku:**

It doesn't sound like a prank...

They sounded very serious about us having to kill each other.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

O-okay. Uh... team? Let's huddle.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, hey uh... Let's talk. _Please._

**Asagi Oda:**

I agree, a group meeting's a good idea.

_Slowly but surely, the group starts to move in closer together. Yobun pulls herself up off the bench, taking slow and silent steps towards the group._

_Lyle takes up the rear, squirming his way towards the group, knees closed in._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Duuuude, this _sucks._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yeah... let's put our heads together and think, think, think...

_Atsurou shakily reaches into his vest and produces a packet of cigarettes. With the other one he produces an expensive lighter and ignites it, and proceeds to take a long drag._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Smoking_?!

**Atsurou Koide:**

It helps calm the nerves. You know, for situations like _this_.

_Atsurou takes a few deep breaths. Slowly but surely he composes himself, and his trademark smile steadily creeps back._

**Inu Aruku:**

That's always a good sign.

HUGE red flags.

**Reika Fujino:**

This is fucki- err, freaking crazy though...

**Sano Asara:**

Iiiiiiiiii think we should get some coffee going. Nothing better than a fresh latte to get the brain moving on!

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Agreed.

_Asagi calmly looks over the group._

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm...

I think there's something important we've got to do before we move on.

_Ayumi has her arms crossed, but more out of uncertainty._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What do you suggest?

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, two things.

We should set some ground rules for ourselves. An honor code, of sort.

**Reika Fujino:**

Like no killing!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No murdering seems like a pretty clear one.

**Asagi Oda:**

But...

_*He walks over to the Bandage Man and pats him on the shoulder aggressively.*_

We should give our new friend a name!

**???:**

...

_The man glances at the arm that now rests on his shoulder._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, oh! Name him something really funny so Monokuma will look like a _complete_ idiot when he says his name!

Hugh Jass!

Yeah!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Bartholomew Jr.

**Hana Ohara:**

No.

Neither of you can contribute.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I propose "Luca." It's simple.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Pharaoh Man? I'm not great with names...

**Yujinko Aida:**

Buddy! Like the elf from that movie! So he's a friend!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

A name. Hm...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I like Artie. It makes him seem less gross.

**Inu Aruku:**

A. Nubis?

Thoth, maybe?

**Sano Asara:**

Let's name him "Hano!" Then it'll be like Hana, Sano, and Hano!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Cleo Patra? That was a chick though, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Ooh... or, or... Ramses, or something!

**Atsurou Koide:**

That feels a bit too... _overdone_ for the lack of a better term.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

How about Scarabaeidae? That rolls of the tongue.

**Asagi Oda:**

It's a bit cliche, but we could name him "Sabaku."

Desert, y'know?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That's got a ring to it, yeah.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm still gonna call him King Tut no matter what you guys decide on so get on with it please, I wanna talk gameplan!

**Marco Nicchi:**

At the end, a name matters little.

_Tetsumi folds her arms._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Sabaku is as good a name as any other.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...It rolls off the tongue. Not bad, preppy.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Then it is decided. We will call him Sabaku.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Or, humm... Suna, for sand.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hmm...

Sabaku Suna...

Desert Sand?

Haha, we're really going cliche, huh?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Seems fitting, if you ask me. He's... not exactly subtle with his theming.

_The mystery man, now with a name, glances around the room, aware of the attention on him. He swallows, perhaps nervously._

__

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Still kinda rocks, if you get my drift.

Also can we hurry this up please I really gotta go.

**Asagi Oda:**

Sorry, buddy. It does roll off the tongue, though.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not let us stop you.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, and be left by myself? Hellllll no.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh! I'll go with, if you want! We can make it an adventure together!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Lyle's kinda got a bit of a point. We ought to check out the rest of this place. Maybe we'll be able to escape.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yes please we can talk on the way there please let's go.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Great! It has a name! GAMEPLAN PLEASE!

I have a suggestion if you'd all be SO KIND as to listen.

_No one listens._

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, wait. Before we scatter, remember. We should set rules for ourselves, remember?

Obviously, no killing, like Fujino said.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What if we stick in like, threes?

It's safer than two, I guess. I don't know.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, not a bad idea.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Not a good one, either.

**Asagi Oda:**

Now, don't be mean.

**Marco Nicchi:**

That only drives a killer to kill twice instead of once.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Just wanted to actually get some damn training in- _What do you mean, huh?_

That's still more witnesses. You think that's as easy as you think?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hmph! You're a piece of work.

**Yobun Ai:**

Ain't there 16 of us, anyways?

**Inu Aruku:**

I'll join the sane ones of this motley group.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's pretty much what I was going to suggest. See, it makes sense, no? If we travel around in assigned groups of some sort and someone gets killed then we'll know who did it.

That's worst case scenario but, y'know.

**Asagi Oda:**

Cavendish is right.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Stop bringing up the murder! We're all gonna be chill here.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm trying but pleaseohmylord.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah! There's far better crimes you can commit besides _murder_!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Momoka has the right of it. Cool heads will prevail.

**Yobun Ai:**

_I'm_ gonna be chill. I just met the rest of y'all an hour ago, if that.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Don't be preposterous. I'm a businessman. I don't kill.

**Inu Aruku:**

Yeah we're all uh... "friends" here. NO need for any sort of killing to occur.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Dude I'm preeeetty sure like, 15 heads are better than one right or whatever.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, and don't fret about the bombs either. They want us to kill each other so I doubt they'll blow any of us up.

**Hana Ohara:**

That's...actually smart.

**Sano Asara:**

You said you could defuse them, riiiiiiiiight?

I trust that to your capable hands!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If I see them, then ab-SO-lutely.

_*He gives a big thumbs up.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Yay!

**Asagi Oda:**

Alright, I've got it.

I think we should go with the group idea, but we don't need to assign the groups yet. I think we should draw from a hat, but we can wait until tomorrow for that.

**Atsurou Koide:**

While I do agree that moving around in groups is a good idea, I think establishing segregated groups is a poor suggestion.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Can we go find our dorms now? I need to take a shower before my hair starts looking like Teppei's.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Your dig only glances off my caffeine-less skull.

**Sano Asara:**

And we can find the kitcheeeeeeen!

_*He starts dragging on Teppei's arm.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

How about for TONIGHT we all go together, then discuss groups tomorrow?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Big groups are kinda... the same thing, I guess?

**Asagi Oda:**

Fine by me. The important part is making sure we're all cool with it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

canwejustgoalltogetherplease?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm sick of this man talking about his pee, let's just go!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

yesyesyplease.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I dunno, let's just get this over with. I'm damn tired of waiting around and being reminded that I'm here right now.

**Asagi Oda:**

We'll discuss it further tomorrow. For now, we should investigate the prison we now call home.

**Inu Aruku:**

Let's get a move on, please. I really need to meditate after all this garbage.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_O N W A R D S_ !

_And so, the students start to head off, with very little choice other than to investigate their new home..._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**_Fast Pass to a New School Life_ **

**E N D**

_Remaining Students: 16_

* * *


	2. Student E-Handbook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick detour for character notes and the rules! The locations will get their own "chapters" after a set of areas is revealed.  
> As last time, each character name will link to art drawn by a good friend of mine, Sassi! (who can be found http://sassiarts.tumblr.com/) Huge shoutouts to her for designing and drawing the characters!

**Park Rules**

  1. Students are required to live at Hope's Peak Talent Development Campus for the remainder of the unforeseeable future.
  2. When a murder is committed, a class trial will begin. Participation in this class trial is required for all surviving students.
  3. At the end of a class trial, students will vote on who they believe the blackened (or killer) is. If the vote is correct, the blackened will be punished.
  4. If the blackened is not found, or if an incorrect choice is made, all students except for the blackened will be punished instead. The blackened will then graduate.
  5. Destruction of school property is prohibited. (Monokuma included)
  6. Nighttime is designated between the hours of 10:00 PM and 7:00 AM. During this time, all rides in the park become nonoperational.
  7. Students are allowed to explore the open areas of the park to their discretion.
  8. A "Body Discovery Announcement" will go off after three or more people find a body.
  9. No standing up on a ride that is active.
  10. Students must sleep in their assigned dorms.
  11. Additional rules can be added at the administration's discretion.
  12. no hurt-y long john jones.
  13. Absolutely no explosives (Administration excluded).



* * *

**Student Bios**

_**[Asagi Oda](https://i.imgur.com/8IodKBl.png)**  
_

_Ultimate Student_

Sex: Male

Birthday: September 19th (Virgo)

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'7'' (170 cm)

Weight: 145 lbs (65.7 kg)

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Blue

Likes: Shady Parks, Hip-Hop Beats

Dislikes: Busywork, Yelling

_Famous for his incredible test scores setting nigh-unbeatable records throughout his prefecture despite coming from a previously unknown family. He quickly got several offers to transfer schools to extremely high-profile private schools across Japan, including Hope's Peak Academy._

_\---_

_**** _ _**[Atsurou Koide](https://i.imgur.com/hqyPWBE.png)   
** _

_Ultimate Entrepreneur  
_

Sex: Male

Birthday: December 1st (Sagittarius)

Blood Type: B

Height: 5'11'' (180 cm)

Weight: 155 lbs (70 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Likes: Gambling, Socializing

Dislikes: Liars

Rags to riches doesn't do Atsurou's story justice. Starting out as an orphan living on the street, Atsurou's career began with simply running small-time errands at an early age, but through his natural people skills and economic savvy he quickly managed to rise beyond poverty, eventually founding and becoming CEO of the rising fiscal behemoth known as Koide Logistical Solutions, a shipping and transportation company operating all over the pacific ocean.

Atsurou is known for his very hands-on approach with his employees, and he attempts to maintain a personal relationship with every single person working under him. Of course, with the company growing day by day at a staggering rate, this is gradually becoming more and more difficult, but he still tries his best to get to know every man and woman on his payroll.

\---

 ******[_Ayumi Matsuko_](https://i.imgur.com/1ChBRjw.png)**

_Ultimate Iaido Master_

Sex: Female

Birthday: July 11th (Cancer)

Blood Type: B

Height: 5'10'' (177 cm)

Weight: "Mind your own business!"

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Reddish Brown

Likes: Cutting, Slicing, Hacking! Her Jacket, Cute Things, Anime

Dislikes: Blood, Compliments

The leader of Iaido and Kendo club at her high school, and a national competitor at many Iaido tournaments. Rumor has it that Ayumi can cut through straight concrete with nothing but her professional stance and a small butter knife, but given her rare appearances, who knows?

\---

**[_Bartholomew Cavendish_](https://i.imgur.com/sV7Dvm8.png) **

_Ultimate Explorer  
_

Sex: Male

Birthday: August 11th (Leo)

Blood Type: AB

Height: 6'0'' (182 cm)

Weight: 162 lbs (73.4 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Purple

Likes: Attention, Talking About Himself

Dislikes: Flash Photography, Fine Details

Bartholomew Cavendish. There aren't many people alive who have never at least heard of the guy at some point seeing how his face is always popping up in the news and his books hit the top of the ratings. He's brave, he's talented at just about everything he does, he's handsome, and he's everything you wish you could be. He's the closest thing you'll find to a real-life Indiana Jones, sporting many tales of finding long lost treasures, discovering creatures that were thought to be fictional such as Big Foot and The Loch Ness Monster, and many more. His first claim to fame was at the age of 14 when a private jet he was in had an engine failure and was headed on a crash course toward the city below. The pilot had gone into shock, so he took the reigns and miraculously steered the jet safely into the nearby river resulting in no casualties. Word of such a young child accomplishing such a feat despite having no piloting training swept the globe, and that was only the beginning of his brave escapades.

\---

[_**Hana Ohara** _](https://i.imgur.com/tJTtdI9.png)

_Ultimate Knight_

Sex: Female

Birthday: March 8th (Pisces)

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'4'' (163 cm)

Weight: 128 lbs (58 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Silver

Likes: Valentine's Chocolates

Dislikes: Tough Decisions

Hana Ohara was born into wealth and raised from a young age to be a skilled woman-at-arms. One fateful night in her youth, a disproportionate amount of yakuza members broke into her family house and threatened a tragic end to her childhood. Miraculously, Hana emerged victorious, deftly defeating the intruders and propelling herself into the public eye. It was not long before the rich and famous were fighting over her services as a bodyguard.

\---

 **** **[ _Inu Aruku_ ](https://i.imgur.com/BYUxyYY.png) **

_Ultimate Critic_

Sex: Female

Birthday: November 17th (Scorpio)

Blood Type: A

Height: 6'1'' (185 cm)

Weight: 142 lbs (64.4 kg)

Eye Color: Hazel

Hair Color: Dark Green

Likes: Being Left Alone, Trying Everything Once, Judging Others

Dislikes: Video Games, Ass-Kissers, Crowds

Inu is a world renowned critic who covers topics from literature, film, photography, cuisine, music, you name it, she'll review it so you don’t have to. She keeps all of her reviews on her blog “NANI SORE”. People usually take her opinions as fact. She doesn’t know what to think of this.

\---

_**[Lyle Ayashi](https://i.imgur.com/PNI556A.png) ** _

_Ultimate Prosecutor_

Sex: Male

Birthday: February 24th (Pisces)

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'8'' (172 cm)

Weight: 160 lbs (72.5 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Likes: Checkers, Puzzles, Cats, Puns

Dislikes: Effort

A renowned prosecutor known for winning several cases, sometimes through unorthodox methods and random spots of luck. He's famous as a lawyer, partially due to his perfect record, slightly because of his age, and mostly because he's an internet sensation, after one of his cases went viral on the internet.

One time he covered a big case, acting like a complete fool while being televised and still successfully winning the case. This caused him to became somewhat of a meme in both a positive and negative light.

He finds this hilarious, but it's not a subject he seems to like talking about.

\---

 **** **_[Marco Nicchi](https://i.imgur.com/YbhMP0q.png) _ **

_Ultimate Pool Shark  
_

Sex: Male

Birthday: January 9th (Capricorn)

Blood Type: A

Height: 6'1'' (185 cm)

Weight: 157 lbs (71.2 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Commitment, Fog, Jazz

Dislikes: Soda, Hats, Insistence

Marco learned pool from a young age, often spending time with his father at local halls during the daytime. Now, he drifts about Italy and western Europe, never in one place for too long. He typically buys a few nights' stay at a local hotel, then hits up the nearby bars to scam people in pool, changing his outfit occasionally to help him become unrecognizable. He never seems to have any ambition of what to do with the money he gets, spending seemingly all of it on his next hotel stay.

\---

 __ **[ _Momoka Mawatari_ ](https://i.imgur.com/Y15QjeY.png) ** __

_Ultimate Basketball Player_

Sex: Female

Birthday: January 13th (Capricorn)

Blood Type: O

Height: 6'8'' (203 cm)

Weight: 145 lbs (92 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Brown

Likes: Exercise, Social Gatherings

Dislikes: Lazy People, Formalities

Playing for fun since she could walk, Momoka Mawatari (better known as Momo) came into the limelight as early as 7 years of age when she begged and pleaded to be allowed to play in a pickup game with her older brother’s pals. Even when physically outmatched, her ability to innately assess situations and the positioning of her teammates and opponents made her a star player that day. As time passed and her height kept shooting up, this innate sense of the court helped her grow in all areas of the game, mind and body completely overwhelming every set of opponents she faced. She has since played on various women's and men’s teams around Japan, not only leading them to surefire victory but also improving and honing the skills of players she meets.

\---

[_**Reika Fujino** _](https://i.imgur.com/seLoAI0.png)

_Ultimate Culprit_

Sex: Female

Birthday: June 7th (Gemini)

Blood Type: A

Height: 5'2'' (160 cm)

Weight: 118 lbs (53 kg)

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Dark Purple

Likes: Cookies

Dislikes: Fancy Gatherings

Whispers in the wind have spoken of the "Nefarious Nightmare" a criminal who has pulled off many different crimes... Not much is known about this entity other than the fact that when things go wrong, she tends to appear, revealing herself as the culprit before she vanishes yet again.

Strangely enough, details on the actual crimes themselves have not come out.

\---

 **** **_["Sabaku Suna"](https://i.imgur.com/vP3L3y2.png) _ **

_Ultimate Pharaoh_

Sex: Male

Birthday: August 18th (Leo)

Blood Type: AB

Height: 6'0'' (183 cm)

Weight: 144 lbs (65 kg)

Eye Color: Grey

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Candles

Dislikes: Snakes

The last.

\---

 **** **_[Sano Asara](https://i.imgur.com/l0wdazu.png) _ **

_Ultimate Barista_

Sex: Male

Birthday: August 21st (Leo)

Blood Type: O

Height: 5'9'' (175 cm)

Weight: 174 lbs (78.9 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brown

Likes: Helices, Moon, Coral

Dislikes: Flour, Heat, Beeping Noises

Sano works at a coffee shop in Japan, serving what is reported as "The best damn coffee ever made." He seems to enjoy the work, constantly wearing a bubbly smile, even as he is called in constantly called in 7 days a week. When Hope's Peak scouted him, he was more than happy to accept a place at the academy.

\---

 __ _**[Teppei Natsume](https://i.imgur.com/uMCzGTW.png) ** _ __

_Ultimate Cytologist_

Sex: Male

Birthday: November 10th (Scorpio)

Blood Type: A

Height: 5'11'' (180 cm)

Weight: 169 lbs (76.6 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Nonfiction, Music

Dislikes: Fantasy, Disorder

Born to a pair of renowned pharmacists, Teppei Natsume has spent more of his life in a laboratory than outside of one. Not much is known about his personality because of how much of a shut-in he is, but the few encounters with classmates and scientist colleagues can best be described as abrasive. He is known for his frequent comments on many of his peers research papers, providing harsh yet constructive criticism. His own research is aided by the supplies and equipment his parents have access to, in which he studies applications of cellular tissues in the fields of biology, pharmacology, and even the prospect of lab cultured food.

\---

 **** **_[Tetsumi Fukuhara](https://i.imgur.com/ECONLag.png) _ **

_Ultimate Priestess_

Sex: Female

Birthday: September 18th (Virgo)

Blood Type: AB

Height: 6'2'' (188 cm)

Weight: 159 lbs (72 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Brownish-Red

Likes: Dedication

Dislikes: Broken Objects

Tetsumi Fukuhara has been making local headlines as the unofficial leader of a movement known as Global Ascension, a quasi-religious sect originating in southern Japan. Though much of the organization is still shrouded in mystery, they are known to have dedicated themselves to the goal of 'seeing humanity transcend their mortal limits and become something greater than themselves'. In the past six months she has allegedly managed to attain over a quarter million followers, who revere her with the same fervor befitting a saint or messiah.

When she was scouted by Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Priestess, everyone expected her to decline the offer to study at academy to instead focus on her duties within Global Ascension, but to everyone's surprise she accepted the offer without a second thought

\---

 **** **_[Yobun Ai](https://i.imgur.com/jh4SvAk.png) _ **

_Ultimate Lion Tamer_

Sex: Female

Birthday: May 5th (Taurus)

Blood Type: B

Height: 5'5'' (164 cm)

Weight: 131 lbs (59 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black (Dark Magenta Highlights)

Likes: Yarn

Dislikes: Marshmallows

Yobun enlists her services as a wandering add-on to existing circus troupes. She's built a reputation of staying for one show, driving the price up high, and then leaving before the troupe's next show. Her tricks alongside her band of lions have been praised as "show stealers" and manage to rake in a large audience despite the unreasonable entry fees.

\---

_[**Yujinko Aida**](https://i.imgur.com/GvZtLaO.png) _

_Ultimate Children's Entertainer_

Sex: Female

Birthday: February 15th (Pisces)

Blood Type: A

Height: 5'7'' (170 cm)

Weight: 119 lbs (53.9 kg)

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Black

Likes: Cute Animals, Solving Problems, TV Shows, Other People (Especially Kids)

Dislikes: The Dark, Bullies, Social Media

Yujinko is the star of an insanely popular kid's program called "Amber Always", in which she solves simple problems with her young viewers using elementary teaching lessons. Her can-do attitude and sunny disposition made her stand out among the crowded television block of friendly-faced kid performers at a young age, and her popularity never waned even as she grew older. It was during live performances of "Amber Always", however, that people came to know just how good she was at connecting with kids. Her willingness to meet and respond to every last viewer showed that her enthusiasm and caring wasn't just some job to her, and her uncanny ability to hold children's attention made her a prime candidate for Hope's Peak.


	3. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 1)

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**A World of Laughter, A World of Tears**  
_

_Daily Life_

* * *

_After some deliberation, the group of students decided to break into two groups of eight rather than move as one group of sixteen. It was getting late after all, and splitting up the park seemed like a better use of their time._

_They also noticed that a very simple map of the park was a park of their E-Handbooks._

**Park Map  
**

****

A map of the park that's not terribly to scale.

Simply use it as a reference of where certain locations are in reference to one another.

_Group number one consists of Ayumi, Atsurou, Yujinko, Lyle, Hana, Sabaku, Momoka, and Marco. They decide to look into the rather large "Southwest Park Area" first. There are a number of rides and buildings in the area... in fact, let's take a look! It's a big one!_

**Southwest Park Area**

****

A very large area consisting of a number of the park's attractions. Most of the western part of the area is taken up by a large hotel while the Hope's Peak Abroad Campus sits on the eastern part of the area.

There's a building in the southeastern corner of the area with one entrance on the front of the building's western wall. Across from that building are some fences creating the line to a Merry-Go-Round. The Merry-Go-Round itself is what you would expect. There are sixteen horses one can choose from and a large pillar in the middle holding the roof of the Merry-Go-Round up.

Going west beyond the Merry-Go-Round lies a Hotdog Cart. There are Hotdogs in a neat little warmer available for anyone to take.

Outside of the Hotel's steps is a very simple fountain with a jet of water going off on top and filling the fountain. Going east from that fountain you will find the Power Tower; a very tall ride that after some buildup, shoots straight up into the air before going up and down at varying speeds. While Power Towers usually have the people riding the ride face outwards, this tower is set up in such a way that the seats are inside the tower itself, allowing the rides occupants to see each other's faces as the ride activates. Continuing to go east from the Power Tower, one will find the entrance to Hope's Peak Abroad Campus.

Going north from that entrance, there's a small ring toss booth. Get the rings around the bottles to win a prize. Despite not being manned, the rings seem to restock themselves on their own; allowing plenty of chances to try one's luck. North of the ring toss is yet another building with a single entrance on the south side.

Just west of that building is a Bumper Car Ring. There's plenty of cars in the ring itself which are perfectly safe and meant for bumping into one another. Around the ring is a spectator booth where one can sit on the benches and watch the bumper cars do their thing. Further west of the ring is another line that leads to a Teacup ride. There are four teacups that can sit up to four people, and once the ride activates the teacups will spin along, with the occupants being able to spin their cups even more. There's a pillar in the center holding the roof above the attraction.

Going west of the ride there is a Fried Dough Cart, which similar to the Hotdog Cart has plenty of Fried Dough ready to take. Going north from there will reveal a very tall barbed wire fence, preventing access to the rest of the park.

There are a number of monitors on the hotel, and attached to most of the area's rides. 

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Gods, this is freakin' lame.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on now, don't be a downer. Let's check out what we've got around here!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I ain't- _Fine._

_Sabaku exhales deeply, taking in the scale of the area. As he does, Lyle is frantically scanning for a portapotty. He finds no such reprieve._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well... This does look pretty fun, I guess! At least there's plenty to do.

_The group finds themselves right outside of the building in the southeast corner of the area._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, without further ado!

Let's see what's behind door number one.

_As Atsurou approaches the door, he notices something. There's a little picture next to the door._

_It looks like Lyle! Cute!_

_Atsurou opens the door, everyone looks inside, aaaand..._

_Monokuma is inside._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Waitwhatwhat _what_?

**Monokuma** **:**

Welcome! To the first of our Ultimate Labs!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Huh. Is this where we'd hold any eventual trials?

**Monokuma** **:**

Unless you want to practice!

No.

This is lab for the Ultimate Prosecutor!

**Ultimate Prosecutor Lab**

****

A very lavish room meant for the Ultimate Prosecutor.

The room is neatly divided into two halves, a staircase splitting the room in two. On the western half is a very fancy and ornate room. There's a very nice table with an incredibly large bookshelf nearby. There's a ladder with wheels leaned against the nearby wall meant for one to get books from the higher shelves. Across from the bookshelves are two file cabinets filled with a variety of different case files from a multitude of different past court cases. Next to said cabinets is a very comfortable couch.

Moving down the stairs, there is a miniature replica of a courtroom. A Defense stand on one side, a Prosecutor's stand on the other, and a Witness stand smack dab in the middle. Of course, there is a stand for the Judge as well against the eastern most wall. There's a very nice painting of a scale behind the Judge's seat.

There's a monitor on the northeast wall of the western half of the room.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I-I-I

I'm sorry, what?

**Monokuma** **:**

This is a pretty lavish set-up so it'll double as a dorm and lab for you if you so desire!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm. Courts have ever been too gaudy.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Not exactly my kinda court... but you do you.

**Monokuma** **:**

I went through the trouble of setting up a lab for each of you! Err... well... I'm working on most of them.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Fascinating! I'm already looking forward to mine.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

T-This is...

_*He sighs.*_

...Cool, I guess. Thanks?

**Monokuma** **:**

...

Aww... you don't like it...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It uhhh, umm....

It doesn't have a bathroom? Yeah. _Yeah._

_*He clears his throat.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

There's a bathroom in here... go behind the judge's stand...

Awwwh... so stupid Monokuma...

_Monokuma sulks out the door._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I-I'm sorry, I'll be right back...

_Lyle rushes to the other end of the room, goes behind the judges stand and opens the door to the bathroom that definitely exists back there before quickly closing it._

**Hana Ohara:**

How obnoxious.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Don't be rude, darling. It doesn't suit you.

**Hana Ohara:**

Darling?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What a weirdo. Ungrateful, too... _Ass._

_Atsurou moves on over to the bookcase, studying the contents. There are a number of volumes of various court cases and rulings.  
_

_While this is happening, Sabaku frees himself from Hana's support. He presses a hand up against the wall and goes around the perimeter, using the wall as support as he makes his way in the direction of the couch and file cabinets._

**Hana Ohara:**

Ah.

_Yujinko pokes her fingers together as she peruses the room, taking a look at the volumes. They're all a lot bigger than the books she normally reads. Ayumi glances towards the back of the room._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Jeez, he's sure taking his time... So what, are all of our hideouts gonna be as gaudy as this?

_Marco meanwhile, ducks out of the door and leans on the wall outside. Momoka has went back outside as well._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You got the right idea Marky, this is not exactly my kinda place.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I should hope not.

_Hana begins to walk around the lab._

**Hana Ohara:**

Fascinating...

This is where the law is upheld.

_A sense of justice washes over Hana..._

_Courage up +1!_

_Despite being outside, Marco is still very clearly listening in. The door is still open after all._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Upheld or dashed, depending on who holds the strings.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I really hope this freakin idiot is the former. I can't stand cowards like that.

_Sabaku has been leaned up against the file cabinets for some moments, his eyes shut and his breathing slow but heavy. Yujinko gingerly steps up to Sabaku, extending a hand and a smile._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Everything OK?

_Sabaku opens his eyes as Yujinko approaches. He stares down at the hand for a moment, before sighing and accepting it._

_A few moments later, there's a flush, and Lyle steps out of the door, still a little shaky. He lightens up on seeing the group along with the rest of the lab, giving a friendly wave._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Real sorry about that, by the way. Must have beeen _ob-nox-ious_ , right? Ha-ha~

**Atsurou Koide:**

It's in the past, buddy. It's all good.

_Ayumi narrows her gaze, but crosses her arms and says nothing. Lyle scratches the back of his head, briefly taking in his lab but just strolling towards the door._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wellll, I'm sure you all don't really care about that law stuff and I can check it out later so yeah! Let's see what other cool stuff is here!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm all for it. Let's move on from this... uh.. very cool room.

**Hana Ohara:**

Mm.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Besides, I probably read all these books anyway! Let's go!

_Lyle bounces out the door. Ayumi still shoots a dirty look, but follows with a "Hmph". The rest of the group follows not too far behind, Yujinko helping Sabaku out of the room._

**Yujinko Aida:**

If you're feeling bad, just let me know, OK? I'll help you—we're all here to help you.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nah, I'm totally fine~

But thanks, really appreciate it!

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Yujinko Aida:**

....I was talking to our new friend, but sure, goes for you too!

_Leaving the lab behind, the group starts to head north, looking at all of the rides around them._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So like, do these rides work?

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'd be disappointed if they didn't!

_Momoka approaches and inspects the POWER TOWER._

_Such power..._

_Such tower..._

_Atsurou follows and leans casually forward on the nearby fence. Marco meanwhile, strolls around the park leisurely, not following anyone into any rides.  
_

_Hana glances back at Yujinko and Sabaku before walking towards the Power Tower. Climbing up the stairs, she looks into it. Interestingly it seems as though the seats are inside the tower instead of the outside._

_There's also someone else inside of the ride._

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

isn't this ride freaking weird?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Looks normal to me, I think?

**long john jones:**

it has seats... on the inside!

that is a foreign concept to me, long john jones

these things are usually spun around so you're facing the outside...

oh, i know!

it's to see the screams of terror!

how could i, long john jones, not see such a simple yet genius design decision

truly i've been played

anyway, an actual long john tip (from me, long john jones)

the rides all power on automatically once there are enough occupants.

so you don't need to drag me or monokuma out to turn on the ride

that'd be annoying

what if you want to ride the merry go round 30 times in a row

**Hana Ohara:**

How many is "enough?"

_Long John Jones looks at the Power Tower._

**long john jones:**

idunno, probably one

we have cameras for this stuff

**Hana Ohara:**

Shouldn't it be on now, then?

**long john jones:**

are you sitting in the seat you absolute fool

no?

then it's not on.

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're kidding me, right? This can't be safe. You seriously have no supervision for this shit?

**long john jones:**

aren't you supposed to be killing each other?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Darling, they just put us in a room and told us all to kill each other, and you think they care about general safety?

**long john jones:**

anyway, i'm just vice principal

any park regulations have to be taken up with the headmaster

it's in the contract

anyway, i'm long john outie

seeya

_Long John Jones hops over the railing and walks off to parts unknown..._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I guess I should take a seat then to check it out? Anyone else brave enough to join me? It's kinda weird to ride something like this alone.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Hell no.

**Hana Ohara:**

Don't be ridiculous. We have more important priorities.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I agree with Hana. Maybe later?

**Yujinko Aida:**

It, uhh, looks kinda scary... I'm all for facing my fears, but... maybe not right now. The others are right.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ehhhhhhhhhhh...

_*He thinks for like, a second too long.*_

Naaaaaaaaaaaaah _._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Fine, fine... I guuuuueeeesss it's not too likely that this ride is gonna be our key to escaping this place.

_While this is happening, Marco is watching the fountain intently, attempting to find some semblance of peace._

_Mmm... yes..._

_Water... wet...._

_He notices the rest of the group making their way up to the other mysterious building on the northeast so he follows behind once more._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So we've got a bunch of rides. How about that door over yonder?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm.

_As they approach the door, they notice there's another image next to it!_

_It looks like... Sabaku._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well hey! Lucky you!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Maybe this place will help clue us in on this poor man's identity.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Looks like it's your place. Do the honors?

_She gestures at the door. Sabaku stares at Momoka for a moment. He lets go and sways towards the wall, where he catches himself. He moves along the edge of the wall and opens the door._

_They all enter into a... room. It's filled with various posters and various boxes littered around the corners. A hastily built pyramid stands tall across from a small divot filled with water. It's labelled "The Nile". A sandbox sits in the adjacent corner._

_Speaking of the sandbox._

**Monokuma** **:**

Welcome to Egypt!

**Atsurou Koide:**

...well.

I expected a couple things, this being none of them.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Okay, this is just _insulting._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Man, I totally wish I could switch rooms! This is rad, dude!

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_*He breathes in deep.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Welcome to the Ultimate Pharaoh's lab!

**Ultimate Pharaoh Lab**

A very... poorly put together room meant for the Ultimate Pharaoh.

The room is split into two by a large divot in the floor. The divot is filled with a stream of water and there is a large chunk of wood acting as a bridge over the divot. A poorly made sign points at the stream of water with the label "The Nile".

On the southern side of the room is what seems to be appears to be a Sarcophagus, but it's made out of cardboard and poorly painted. There seems to be mummy wrappings on top of the coffin but on closer inspection it seems to just be toilet paper. Speaking of, there's a large number of discarded toilet paper rolls littering the southwestern corner of the room.

Crossing the bridge, there are two cheesy inflatable palm trees leaning against the northern wall. Likewise, there's a cheap inflatable pyramid haphazardly placed in the center of the area. On the western wall is what appears to be Hieroglyphics, but upon closer inspection they seem to be poorly drawn doodles made with sharpie markers. In the northeast corner of the room lies a decently sized sandbox. There's nothing in the sandbox except sand.

There's a monitor attached to the northern most wall.

_Yujinko's face contorts into a grimace. Monokuma stops playing in the sand to greet his subjects._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well, come in!

_Sabaku enters the room slowly. He presses his back up against the adjacent wall and slumps down onto his butt for the moment._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm pretty sure I've seen enough already...

**Monokuma** **:**

As you can see, this isn't QUITE as classy as the Prosecutor's lab, so it won't fly as a dorm, you dig?

But it sure is close!

_Monokuma waddles over to Sabaku and gives him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He shudders a bit at Monokuma's touch, exhaling the breath he took earlier._

**Monokuma** **:**

Isn't this great! It should get you right in the mood to do... whatever it is you do.

Pharaoh-ing.

Well enjoy these lavish and exclusive quarters for our honored guest! I gotta go!

_Monokuma burrows into the sand._

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Lavish and exclusive farce.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

This... this is just wrong. I'm so sorry.

_Momoka squats down to face Sabaku._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on bud, we should get out of here. You look like you need a bed real soon.

_However... the cheap posters lying in $1-Valu boxes call to the students! Not very loudly though._

_Ayumi walks right over and kicks one over. Low cost scenic photos of Egyptian skylines come crashing out._

**Hana Ohara:**

We are being held captive by idiots.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I hate that we can agree on that.

**Atsurou Koide:**

That just means figuring out a plan of escape is going to be all the easier, yeah?

**Hana Ohara:**

Like taking candy from a baby.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hmm...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Unlikely.

They are clearly ones for theatrics. This idiocy is likely part of that.

**Hana Ohara:**

You propose that it's a front?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course.

**Hana Ohara:**

Interesting.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, we're gonna be here for-ever so we can certainly try, right?

Numbers-wise we still have the upper hand! By at least 8 times!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Number-wise, they have indicated they have more bombs than there are people on Earth.

Now is the time for waiting. Waiting and delaying the break shot as long as possible.

_*He sighs and leans against the wall.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

"The only way to win is not to play?"

**Lyle Ayashi:**

He-Heh... I like that way of thinking. Like, really like that!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes. Just don't play.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

God, I'm glad we're all sane enough to figure _that_ out. I ain't humoring these damn buffoons.

_While this conversation was happening, Atsurou has wandered outside of the lab and felt a sudden gravitational pull yank him in the direction of the ring toss. By which I mean he walked over there._

_Try your luck with the KumaRing Toss! Infinite tries! Monocoin based prizes! Grinding!  
_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hm...

_Atsurou tries throwing a couple._

_With an amazing form Atsurou's rings... swing off the targets very quickly._

_Miss!_

_Try Again?_

_No / You should probably move on_

_Atsurou shrugs and returns to the lab. Momoka extends a hand to Sabaku._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

My turn to help ya along?

_Sabaku stares out at Momoka's hand this time. He shuts his eyes and accepts the hand, exhaustion plainly visible on his face._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I can carry you if you need it, fella. We should probably get to that hotel looking place and find this man a bed.

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm.

Yes, that makes sense.

**Atsurou Koide:**

That sounds reasonable. Get this man some rest and all that.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. We can figure this out tomorrow, I'm freakin exhausted. Let's blow this joint.

_With Momoka helping Sabaku along, the group heads over to the hotel!_

_The group enters the hotel lounge. Wow!_

**Lobby**

****

The hotel lobby. There are two very nice potted plants right by the entrance. As you walk in, you'll notice two receptionist desks to the left and right of the main hallway. The desks are mostly bare outside of a little call bell lying on top of them.

Behind the two desks there are monitors attached to the wall.

_Long John Jones is standing behind one of the counters. He's just staring at the bell as if he's hypnotized. Hana walks down the hall, completely ignoring the bear. Lyle decides instead to ring the bell._

**long john jones:**

...my bell.....

_*He pauses for a very long period of time. It seems Long John Jones has no idea how to work at a hotel.*_

hmm... oh wait...

the e-handbooks will unlock your doors.

i'm doing so many long john tips today.

so tiring...

_*He continues looking at his bell.*_

_Momoka looks over at Sabaku._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on fella, let's go find your room.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sounds like a plan.

_Lyle dings the bell again!_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, does this hotel have a pool?

_While Long John Jones is too occupied with the bell to properly answer this question, the answer is yes! It's detailed in the E-Handbook!_

**Pool**

The hotel's pool. The pool itself takes up most of the eastern side of the room, with a large diving board being available on the southern side of the pool. There are two benches for relaxing on the eastern walls that aren't occupied by the pool.

On the north and south western walls are small crates filled with a variety of pool toys; floaties, inflatable animals, pool noodles, water guns, etc. etc.

There are two lifeguard towers in the room that one can climb with a ladder attached to the side. There's a generic lifesaver tied to the side of each tower. Next to each tower is a long bench.

There's a monitor on the center of the western wall.

_Hana inspects the first door she comes across. A nice wooden door, it has a portrait of who it belongs to presumably (It's Lyle). It has a scanner attached to the handle for unlocking it._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Also where's my room?

**Hana Ohara:**

Here.

It appears that our rooms have been chosen for us.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. A time for reflection, at last.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ah, thanks!

_Lyle rushes over in a hurry, somehow knocking the bell off the counter in the process._

**long john jones:**

...

no...

_Marco walks down the hall and opens his door. Look at the room! All of them are the same!_

**Dorm Room  
**

****

Every student's dorm room is outfitted the same way.

There's a bed against the corner of the wall with a small table across from it, close to the door. Across from that table is a small chair with two sets of drawers next to it. The drawers contain clothes and the such.

There's a door to the bathroom which contains what you'd expect; A toilet, sink, and bathtub (with a shower of course.)

There's a monitor in each room attached to the wall by the chair. 

_Marco quickly rifles through the drawers._

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Even the pins are the same. Moderately troubling.

_Lyle and Yujinko both go into their own quarters, looking around as well._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, they actually found my tie in the right color! Neat!

_*He finishes rummaging through his drawers and immeditally hops in his bed.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Gee, how did they manage to get all of my clothes here??

_Back out in the lobby, Momoka slowly leads Sabaku down the eastern hall. Atsurou follows suit, casually and discretely discarding his depleted cigarette in one of the potted plants as he walks past it. Ayumi is about to follow, but she crouches down and picks up the bell, slamming it on the counter._

_As they make their way down the hall, they pass by one more room..._

**Janitor's Closet  
**

****

A very small janitor's closet. There's a storage closet on the northeastern wall filled with different types of cleaning sprays and towels.

South of that are larger janitorial supplies such as brooms, mops, mop buckets and the like.

There's a monitor on the southern wall.

_It's not too much longer before they find the room labeled with Sabaku's portrait. Hana has managed to reach the room as well, albeit from the other direction._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

All right, got your ID thing? Let's get you in to rest.

_Sabaku looks at the door. He attempts to open it without searching for his E-Handbook._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Buddy, buddy, look-

_Momoka pulls out her handbook, motions it close to the sensor. Momoka points, and gestures at the door. Sabaku opens his eyes a bit wider to observe. After watching, he pats himself down. Beneath the gold and shirt on his chest, he plucks out an e-Handbook. He turns it over in his hand a little bit before he repeats Momoka's example. The door unlocks._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Alright, let's get you to bed... we'll reconvene after getting some rest. I'm sure we're all kinda beat after these... events.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. Light way to put it, honestly. Just stay safe, alright? You do something stupid and I'll kick your ass, got it?

_Hana uncrosses her arms and sighs._

**Hana Ohara:**

Alright. I think I will get some rest after all.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Capital! Catch you all later, then.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, catch you all later.

_Sabaku opens up his door, and slowly makes his way inside. Once he's inside, the others all head off to their own respective rooms..._

_..._

_Well, now that Group A is all tired out, let's take a look at Group B. If of course, consists of Asagi, Tetsumi, Sano, Yobun, Reika, Teppei, and Bartholomew. Inu was part of Group B as well, but she immediately decided to investigate the "Seesaw Zone" alone. There was a lot of emphasis on the "alone"._

_The other seven all enter the Gift Shop!_

**Gift Shop**

****

A decently sized Gift Shop. Despite there being a checkout counter, everything in the shop is free. Across from the counter is a changing area meant to try on clothes, blocked off by a large set of curtains.

In the center of the shop are four racks. The northern two being clothes racks with a variety of amusement park themed clothing on them. Silly hats, shirts with cheesy slogans, and bathing suits. The southwestern rack has a variety of small toys and knickknacks. The southeastern shelf simply has objects with Monokuma's face plastered on them.

On the western side are some more shelves. One of the shelves is dedicated to Monokuma themed kitchenware (including shot glasses), another is dedicated to different types of cleaning supplies, while the back two are meant for a variety of foods.

There are more shelves on the southern side of the room, but the objects located there are seemingly random and don't seem to be belong in a gift shop at all. It's just a strange variety of items.

The eastern side of the room there is a bare table with a framed photo of the photograph taken of everyone as the Funhouse exploded. It's certainly an interesting photograph.

There are two monitors lined on the eastern wall and one on the western wall.

_As they walk in, the group all notices a plush Monokuma sitting on the counter._

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmph. You can't fool _me_ again. You're not cute at all!

_Asagi walks past the counter and notices the group photo on the eastern wall._

_An exploding building and panic on everyone's faces._

_A lovely photo!_

**Asagi Oda:**

At least we're passionate.

_Yobun makes a couple of rude gestures and faces towards the stuffed Monokuma. As she does, Tetsumi moves to the back of the shop, investigating some of the miscellaneous shelves. She finds... a lot of items. There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason or how they're organized. Sano and Teppei find themselves gravitating towards the food shelves._

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! Food!

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

How... astute.

_While this is happening, Reika has started to move some of the clothes from one rack to the other. She's quietly snickering to herself as she does so._

_Yobun suddenly shouts out from across the store._

**Yobun Ai:**

SANO! Toss me something canned!

**Sano Asara:**

Okaaaaaaay!

_Incoming Chef Boyardee! Yobun rolls forward to catch the can. She begins to shake it up a bunch..._

_Bartholomew makes his way over to the misc. shelves and picks up a small notebook with Monokuma's face on it along with a pack of pencils... (with Monokuma pencil toppers on them)_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, good. I can write a new book about this dreadful experience. Wonderful.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, wait, that's a good idea.

_*He picks up a few notebooks and sticky note pads.*_

These should help.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

I suppose maybe I could repurpose some of this kitchenware into makeshift lab equipment, if we're truly stuck here that long...

_Bartholomew starts making his way toward the counter Monokuma is at, throwing a disturbed grimace at a Monokuma body pillow lying on the merch table..._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Eesh..

**Yobun Ai:**

Nasty ass bitch...

_Tetsumi also retrieves a notebook and a few pencils, stowing them away in the deep pockets of her coat._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

A few odds and ends, but not much of any actual use.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

No signs of anything truly useful here. I suppose we should check elsewhere.

_Yobun walks up to the counter and busts the lid of the can open with the edge of the counter. In one simple, but intense movement she splashes the contents of the can all over the plush Monokuma._

_The Mono Plush is now covered in tomato-flavored pasta mix._

**Yobun Ai:**

Motherfucker! Who's gonna feed my goddamn cats, you ursine motherfucker?! Mmmrrgghh!

_The Mono Plush understands her plight, it wishes it could help but it too is merely a victim to this circumstance._

**Reika Fujino:**

I've done it! I've swapped the clothing sizes around so it will take people _so_ much longer to find what they want!

Fwa-ha-ha!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Your pettiness disappoints me.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ha, that's pretty good.

**Reika Fujino:**

Actually, it's _bad_!

Cause it's _evil_.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, you're right.

That's pretty bad!

**Sano Asara:**

Haha, that's inconvenient! Now I'll have to double check when I never buy clothes here!

**Reika Fujino:**

_Yes_! He _GETS_ it!

_Reika starts to head towards the exit, very triumphantly. Yobun yeets the empty can down the gift shop and follows the others out._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Will this shop get re-stocked or is this it?

**Sano Asara:**

We can ask laaaaaater!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Tacky store. None of my own merchandise. 1/10.

_And so, the group heads out, making their way to the Hope's Peak Abroad Campus._

_But before we go there, let's take a quick look at how Inu is doing at the "Seesaw Zone"!_

**Seesaw Zone  
**

****

A very small area of the park that is somehow designated its own unique area. There is a generic red seesaw and an average sized yellow slide and nothing else of note in the immediate area.

  
A monitor is poorly attached to a nearby tree.

_Inu sits alone on one end of the seesaw. She's writing a review in her journal._

**Inu Aruku:**

"Shit doesn't work, yo."

_*She looks up from her writing.*_

Maybe I should have joined the group...

_And back to the campus! The other seven enter through the south entrance of the building..._

_It looks like an actual school building! Unbelievable!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Jeez. If we didn't set foot in here I would have forgotten we were at a school altogether.

**Asagi Oda:**

Now this is more my element.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Finally. This is more in line of what I expected from that invitation.

**Sano Asara:**

_I smell it!_

**Reika Fujino:**

Learning?

**Sano Asara:**

No!

_Sano moves down the east hallway, which is right where the Cafeteria is located!_

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

It might be late... but I do need some caffeine.

_The group follows Sano and enters the Cafeteria._

**Cafeteria**

****

The cafeteria located in the school. There's one very large dining table located in the center of the room with sixteen chairs going around the table. Off on the eastern wall closet to the table is a cabinet meant to hold a variety of dishes and utensils. Over to the southwest corner by the table is a small trash can.

There are multiple windows looking in from the hallway into the cafeteria. On the far east side of the room are two vending machines. One filled with various sodas and the other, simple desserts. There's an entrance to the kitchen nearby.

There's a single monitor on the far west side of the room.

_Reika begins looking around the Cafeteria, namely at the kitchen supplies and furniture._

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmm... This could do nicely...

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm?

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ha_! Like I'd fill anyone in on my scheme that I'm absolutely not planning right now!

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, cool.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Yes yes, we get it, You're _truly_ nefarious.

**Reika Fujino:**

I know!

**Asagi Oda:**

It'd really ruin my day if someone were to monologue a scheme at me.

Glad you avoided that route.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

I need to rethink my plans...

_Asagi checks out the vending machines._

_Soda and desserts! Not healthy but a tasty treat nonetheless!_

**Sano Asara:**

Here we are!

_Sano has no time for these vending machines as he marches through the cafeteria and through the doors which lead to the..._

**Kitchen**

A kitchen, connected to the cafeteria. Immediately south of the door is a fridge and freezer combo, filled with any cool or cold food items needed. Against the northern wall lies a pair of sinks, and across from them on the southern wall are a pair of ovens and stoves. On the eastern wall are two large cabinets filled with both food and cooking supplies. The top of these cabinets also operate as a countertop. In the corner lies a single trash can.

There is a monitor on the wall across from the entrance.

**Sano Asara:**

Alright, let's see what we're working with here...

_*He opens one of the cabinets and does indeed, find a coffee maker.*_

_YYYYYYES._

_The others trail into the kitchen._

**Yobun Ai:**

Please tell me we've got some stuff for seafood if we're gonna be here for the rest of our lives? Make this crap at least tolerable...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Anything healthy in there? I doubt it. Those bears were a little round.

_There's a variety of foods! Dreams really do come true._

_The doors to the kitchen open again as Inu slowly walks into the room._

**Inu Aruku:**

Uh... hey guys... I'd like to inform you all that uh... see-saws don't work with only one.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, good to know.

**Inu Aruku:**

The peace and quiet was very much needed though.

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, welcome back. You'd probably be the best one to decide if this place's any good or not.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, we got food. I'm moving on!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm gonna check out the other side of the hall.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Let's leave the caffeine enthusiasts to their own and keep looking.

_As everyone starts to pile out, Sano stays behind and starts brewing some good ole' coffee._

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

I look forward to your skills being put into action.

_The group (minus Sano) walk past a few doors and towards the western end of the hall. They notice a few stairways blocked off by gates. However, on the western side they also see a single door locked behind a similar gate. And the gate is very shut._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Huh. I wonder what's in there.

_Tetsumi tries to move the handle to the gate but to no avail. Asagi also notices there's a door behind him, he knocks on it but it is also locked._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Must be one of those "renovations" Monokuma was talking about.

**Reika Fujino:**

Seems dumb to me. He locked one door but put a gate in front of another?

Waste of a gate!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That must mean something important is in here. They would not bother with the extra security otherwise.

And this gate is...

_*She trails off, neglecting to finish that sentence.*_

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

I suppose we can try the door in front of the entrance.

**Yobun Ai:**

Those bastards had some foresight bringing just me and not my boys. I've trained them so well, they could cut through this gate like it's butter.

_*She kicks the gate once as if to prove a point, then starts her walk on back towards the center of the room.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

That's...honestly terrifying.

_*He starts to follow Yobun.*_

How much effort did it take to do that? It's incredible.

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, they're just cats. Just really fuckin' big ones.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It's a shame they didn't bring them, indeed. I would have loved a wrestling match with them.

_Tetsumi releases her grip on the gate handle and returns to the rest of the group. As Teppei said, there was a door right across from them at the entrance of the building. They go inside aaaaand... it's a classroom!_

**Classroom**

****

Your average classroom. There are sixteen desks and chairs lined up neatly in the room, a large desk in the back with drawers meant to keep teaching supplies, and a large blackboard covering the northern wall. There is also a small trash can in the southeast corner of the room.

  
There's a monitor attached to the northwestern wall.

**Inu Aruku:**

Oh boy... A room we will probably never use.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey now. You never know.

_From behind, Sano rejoins the group, holding two mugs in his hands. He passes one of the mugs to Teppei. He takes a cautionary sip. After the first sip, he slowly guzzles the rest down in one go._

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

This stuff has some good flavor to it! I usually just dissolve some caffeine in water and drink that since it's more convenient... but I could get used to this.

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! I've done that a few times!

Nothing beats that hot, bitter taste, though.

_*He takes a sip from his own mug.*_

_Bartholomew runs up to the teacher's desk and does a stunt-slide over the top of it._

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeaaah, are we actually _learning_ here or is it just... murder?

**Inu Aruku:**

Who's going to be teaching us? Bart up there? If so I'll pass.

**Asagi Oda:**

If there's one thing I've learned...

Well, I've learned a lot, but you get it.

Anyway, if there's one thing I've learned, you learn a lot outside of school as well. So even with this, uh, "murder" thing going on, there'll be plenty to learn.

**Inu Aruku:**

Like how to survive.

**Asagi Oda:**

I was thinking more "favorite animal of my new friends" but, erm...

Survival skills are important as well.

**Reika Fujino:**

I like cats!

**Asagi Oda:**

Cats aren't a bad choice.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Imagine listening to Monokuma for a two-hour lecture. My ears would fall off!!

**Inu Aruku:**

I can finally agree with you on something, Bart.

Smartest thing you've said all day.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, maybe that's what this room is for. Bore me to death with the doom and death speak from the bear or his monotone brother.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

I suppose there's not much of value here either. I guess we should retire soon.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I have a theory. But I will require more data than this to prove whether or not it holds water.

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm?

_The monitors light up revealing Monokuma sitting in a very lavish room holding a glass of wine. If you look closely, you can see Long John Jones in the background trying very hard to uncork his own bottle of wine. He's not succeeding._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now Night Time! All the rides are closed and shut down for the night!

_click._

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, guess we should head to bed, then.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Now that the caffeine is finally kicking in... time for bed.

**Sano Asara:**

Yep! Nothing like a little pre-sleep coffee.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, an excuse to abandon you bastards? Finally.

**Reika Fujino:**

Sounds good to me. I need a refresher to get back in business...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We all have much to dwell upon, I think.

**Sano Asara:**

Sure! Like what's for breakfast tomorrow!

**Yobun Ai:**

I need to munch first. Haven't eaten all day. It'd be great to see y'all never, but I'll probably see y'all tomorrow morning.

_Yobun leaves the room, heading in the direction of the Cafeteria._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

 _O N W A R D!_ .....

_TO SLUMBERLAND!_

_Bartholomew charges out of the school._

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, hey.

_*He taps Reika on the shoulder.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Hm? What's up Blue Boy?

**Asagi Oda:**

By any chance, do you usually wake up early?

_Reika shrugs._

**Reika Fujino:**

As long as I'm not setting up my _schemes_ the night before... which I don't really have time to do now, _soooooo_...

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, cool.

If you've got the time, could you swing by my room in the morning?

**Reika Fujino:**

You're counting on _me_?! How foolish!

... But, yeah.

**Asagi Oda:**

Sicknasty.

Thanks a lot, Fujino.

_Tetsumi waves a hand dismissively._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I surmise all of you will return to your rooms for now. I intend to keep searching.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, be careful, alright?

I trust everyone here, but there might be some dangerous things out there.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am grateful for your concern, Asagi, but I am more than capable of taking care of myself.

**Asagi Oda:**

Alright, you've convinced me.

Seeya tomorrow.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I will see you all on the morrow. Good night to you.

_Tetsumi leaves the room. As she does, Inu writes down her final thoughts and shuts her journal._

**Inu Aruku:**

Well this has been a very interesting day. I suppose we will unfortunately continue this tomorrow. Have a good night.

**Sano Asara:**

Good niiiiiiight!

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Good night.

_And so, the students are retire to their rooms... What can possibly be awaiting them in the morning...?_

* * *

**Monokuma Theater!**

**Long John Jones Theater!**

**Monokuma:**

Err.

**long john jones:**

...wait.

**Monokuma:**

This is my bit!

**long john jones:**

hey wait, no it's mine.

did you even read tee-dee-arr-ecks

it was like... the whole thing...

**Monokuma:**

What are you even talking about?!

**long john jones:**

i did the theaters...

it was great...

this has turned into quite a pickle

**Monokuma:**

Listen if we're doing this killing game together we gotta present this together too I think.

That's how team sports work.

**long john jones:**

a double theater? my long john brain can barely handle it

**Monokuma:**

Well

Uhh

**long john jones:**

so uhh

bees, am i right?

no that was last time

dang

**Monokuma:**

Maybe we just give this one a simple message and we move on?

**long john jones:**

working together is hard work

**Monokuma:**

Hey, if you gotta go to the bathroom in public, just unleash you know?

What are the other people going to do, stop you?

**long john jones:**

i agree! the children deserve to see your true power.

it's a real good influence

**Monokuma:**

The call of nature doesn't wait for anyone, especially not the whims of the people around you on the bus!

**long john jones:**

the bus driver will be so proud too

you can tell by how much he's screaming

so loud... so passionate...

**Monokuma:**

Rr... maybe a different topic next time.

**long john jones:**

that's all for this theater

make sure to like the theater and comment on the theater but only my half

**Monokuma:**

This has been uhh... "Long John Kuma Theater".

**long john jones:**

we'll workshop it

seeya

**Monokuma:**

We'll have to workshop all of it.

This is hard...

_Long John Jones waves as the screen fades to black. Monokuma has an existential crisis._


	4. Student E-Handbook: Chapter 1 Locations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the last go around, I put all the locations in the same page as the student bios, but that kind of turned into either not putting future locations anywhere or having future locations available at chapter 2. This time around I'm just going to have a separate chapter for each set of locations discovered. It's a little bigger, but I think it helps keeps things organized in the grand scheme of things.

**Park Map  
**

****

A map of the park that's not terribly to scale.

Simply use it as a reference of where certain locations are in reference to one another.

\---

**Hope's Peak Abroad Campus Floor 1**

****

**Classroom**

****

Your average classroom. There are sixteen desks and chairs lined up neatly in the room, a large desk in the back with drawers meant to keep teaching supplies, and a large blackboard covering the northern wall. There is also a small trash can in the southeast corner of the room.

  
There's a monitor attached to the northwestern wall.

**Cafeteria**

****

The cafeteria located in the school. There's one very large dining table located in the center of the room with sixteen chairs going around the table. Off on the eastern wall closet to the table is a cabinet meant to hold a variety of dishes and utensils. Over to the southwest corner by the table is a small trash can.

There are multiple windows looking in from the hallway into the cafeteria. On the far east side of the room are two vending machines. One filled with various sodas and the other, simple desserts. There's an entrance to the kitchen nearby.

There's a single monitor on the far west side of the room.

**Kitchen**

A kitchen, connected to the cafeteria. Immediately south of the door is a fridge and freezer combo, filled with any cool or cold food items needed. Against the northern wall lies a pair of sinks, and across from them on the southern wall are a pair of ovens and stoves. On the eastern wall are two large cabinets filled with both food and cooking supplies. The top of these cabinets also operate as a countertop. In the corner lies a single trash can.

There is a monitor on the wall across from the entrance.

\---

**Southwest Park Area**

****

A very large area consisting of a number of the park's attractions. Most of the western part of the area is taken up by a large hotel while the Hope's Peak Abroad Campus sits on the eastern part of the area.

There's a building in the southeastern corner of the area with one entrance on the front of the building's western wall. Across from that building are some fences creating the line to a Merry-Go-Round. The Merry-Go-Round itself is what you would expect. There are sixteen horses one can choose from and a large pillar in the middle holding the roof of the Merry-Go-Round up.

Going west beyond the Merry-Go-Round lies a Hotdog Cart. There are Hotdogs in a neat little warmer available for anyone to take.

Outside of the Hotel's steps is a very simple fountain with a jet of water going off on top and filling the fountain. Going east from that fountain you will find the Power Tower; a very tall ride that after some buildup, shoots straight up into the air before going up and down at varying speeds. While Power Towers usually have the people riding the ride face outwards, this tower is set up in such a way that the seats are inside the tower itself, allowing the rides occupants to see each other's faces as the ride activates. Continuing to go east from the Power Tower, one will find the entrance to Hope's Peak Abroad Campus.

Going north from that entrance, there's a small ring toss booth. Get the rings around the bottles to win a prize. Despite not being manned, the rings seem to restock themselves on their own; allowing plenty of chances to try one's luck. North of the ring toss is yet another building with a single entrance on the south side.

Just west of that building is a Bumper Car Ring. There's plenty of cars in the ring itself which are perfectly safe and meant for bumping into one another. Around the ring is a spectator booth where one can sit on the benches and watch the bumper cars do their thing. Further west of the ring is another line that leads to a Teacup ride. There are four teacups that can sit up to four people, and once the ride activates the teacups will spin along, with the occupants being able to spin their cups even more. There's a pillar in the center holding the roof above the attraction.

Going west of the ride there is a Fried Dough Cart, which similar to the Hotdog Cart has plenty of Fried Dough ready to take. Going north from there will reveal a very tall barbed wire fence, preventing access to the rest of the park.

There are a number of monitors on the hotel, and attached to most of the area's rides. 

**Ultimate Prosecutor Lab**

****

A very lavish room meant for the Ultimate Prosecutor.

The room is neatly divided into two halves, a staircase splitting the room in two. On the western half is a very fancy and ornate room. There's a very nice table with an incredibly large bookshelf nearby. There's a ladder with wheels leaned against the nearby wall meant for one to get books from the higher shelves. Across from the bookshelves are two file cabinets filled with a variety of different case files from a multitude of different past court cases. Next to said cabinets is a very comfortable couch.

Moving down the stairs, there is a miniature replica of a courtroom. A Defense stand on one side, a Prosecutor's stand on the other, and a Witness stand smack dab in the middle. Of course, there is a stand for the Judge as well against the eastern most wall. There's a very nice painting of a scale behind the Judge's seat.

There's a monitor on the northeast wall of the western half of the room.

**Ultimate Pharaoh Lab**

A very... poorly put together room meant for the Ultimate Pharaoh.

The room is split into two by a large divot in the floor. The divot is filled with a stream of water and there is a large chunk of wood acting as a bridge over the divot. A poorly made sign points at the stream of water with the label "The Nile".

On the southern side of the room is what seems to be appears to be a Sarcophagus, but it's made out of cardboard and poorly painted. There seems to be mummy wrappings on top of the coffin but on closer inspection it seems to just be toilet paper. Speaking of, there's a large number of discarded toilet paper rolls littering the southwestern corner of the room.

Crossing the bridge, there are two cheesy inflatable palm trees leaning against the northern wall. Likewise, there's a cheap inflatable pyramid haphazardly placed in the center of the area. On the western wall is what appears to be Hieroglyphics, but upon closer inspection they seem to be poorly drawn doodles made with sharpie markers. In the northeast corner of the room lies a decently sized sandbox. There's nothing in the sandbox except sand.

There's a monitor attached to the northern most wall.

\---

**Hotel**

****

**Lobby**

****

The hotel lobby. There are two very nice potted plants right by the entrance. As you walk in, you'll notice two receptionist desks to the left and right of the main hallway. The desks are mostly bare outside of a little call bell lying on top of them.

Behind the two desks there are monitors attached to the wall.

**Dorm Room  
**

****

Every student's dorm room is outfitted the same way.

There's a bed against the corner of the wall with a small table across from it, close to the door. Across from that table is a small chair with two sets of drawers next to it. The drawers contain clothes and the such.

There's a door to the bathroom which contains what you'd expect; A toilet, sink, and bathtub (with a shower of course.)

There's a monitor in each room attached to the wall by the chair. 

**Janitor's Closet  
**

****

A very small janitor's closet. There's a storage closet on the northeastern wall filled with different types of cleaning sprays and towels.

South of that are larger janitorial supplies such as brooms, mops, mop buckets and the like.

There's a monitor on the southern wall.

**Pool**

The hotel's pool. The pool itself takes up most of the eastern side of the room, with a large diving board being available on the southern side of the pool. There are two benches for relaxing on the eastern walls that aren't occupied by the pool.

On the north and south western walls are small crates filled with a variety of pool toys; floaties, inflatable animals, pool noodles, water guns, etc. etc.

There are two lifeguard towers in the room that one can climb with a ladder attached to the side. There's a generic lifesaver tied to the side of each tower. Next to each tower is a long bench.

There's a monitor on the center of the western wall.

\---

**Outside Funhouse**

****

The area immediately outside of the Funhouse. The area is mostly open with a few trees and few points of interest.

A little bit in front of the Funhouse is a statue of the logo for Hope's Peak Academy. On the top of the statue hangs both a monitor and a little camera.

There are two food carts not to far behind the statue. One of which has a comically large hotdog statue above it and the other a comically large bag popcorn statue. Both of these carts are completely empty and devoid of any food.

The Funhouse has been reduced to rubble. 

**Concert Stage  
**

A rather large concert stage. There a number of benches in front of the stage for spectators to enjoy whatever the current attraction is. On stage are a pair of microphones all hooked up and ready to go. Against the back of the stage are a pair of very large speakers, meant to play whatever music is hooked up to the sound system. In the center of the stage is a large drum kit.

There are two monitors attached to the back of the stage.

**Gift Shop**

****

A decently sized Gift Shop. Despite there being a checkout counter, everything in the shop is free. Across from the counter is a changing area meant to try on clothes, blocked off by a large set of curtains.

In the center of the shop are four racks. The northern two being clothes racks with a variety of amusement park themed clothing on them. Silly hats, shirts with cheesy slogans, and bathing suits. The southwestern rack has a variety of small toys and knickknacks. The southeastern shelf simply has objects with Monokuma's face plastered on them.

On the western side are some more shelves. One of the shelves is dedicated to Monokuma themed kitchenware (including shot glasses), another is dedicated to different types of cleaning supplies, while the back two are meant for a variety of foods.

There are more shelves on the southern side of the room, but the objects located there are seemingly random and don't seem to be belong in a gift shop at all. It's just a strange variety of items.

The eastern side of the room there is a bare table with a framed photo of the photograph taken of everyone as the Funhouse exploded. It's certainly an interesting photograph.

There are two monitors lined on the eastern wall and one on the western wall.

**Seesaw Zone  
**

****

A very small area of the park that is somehow designated its own unique area. There is a generic red seesaw and an average sized yellow slide and nothing else of note in the immediate area.

  
A monitor is poorly attached to a nearby tree.


	5. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 2)

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up, revealing Long John Jones holding a lovely little juice box._

**long john jones:**

hey guys. long john jones here.

it's morning yo. you better wake up. oh, and the rides are back on now.

seeya.

_click._

_All is well in the morning. Or as well as it could reasonably be given the circumstances. The morning announcement goes off, the students are slowly waking up..._

_Reika busts through the door to Asagi's room..._

**Reika Fujino:**

Ba _boom_ **Fwa-ha-ha!** I have arrived!

...

Why... why was your door unlocked?

_Asagi suddenly looks at Reika, having been sitting in the bed previously._

**Asagi Oda:**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ **

_Reika places her hands on her hips and laughs very hard._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, I _know_! I _am_ terrifying!

Fwa-ha-ha!

_That scream was... incredibly loud all things considered. It easily carried down the entire hall. In the room over, Lyle tosses himself over, covering his ears._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Hnnnnnrrrrrrghggghh..._

_Asagi meanwhile, has just finished screaming and is pressed up against the headboard of his bed._

_Reika's laugh turns from triumphant to awkward very quickly._

**Reika Fujino:**

A-Are you not a morning person? I mean, you _asked_ me to wake you up. I even listened!

**Asagi Oda:**

...

R-right.

_Suddenly, Inu sprints up to Asagi's room and barges into the room._

**Inu Aruku:**

**_WHO'S DEAD!?_ **

**Reika Fujino:**

Maybe my eardrums at this point!

_Inu scans the room and sees that Asagi is indeed, still breathing. And quite heavily, I might add. She whispers under her breath._

**Inu Aruku:**

_Damn_.

_Ayumi rushes over, bandana unkempt and sword at the ready._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Who's dead? What happened?_

_While all of this is happening, Bartholomew rolls out of bed, immediately snatches his hat that he'd hung off of the headboard and fixes his hair up underneath it. He grabs his coat that he'd hung off of his doorknob as well and puts that on while making his way into the hall._

_He seems to have not noticed the yelling at all._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What are you all doing crowded around this door? Boring! I'm going to go to the cafeteria.

_*He charges off.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh come on! This was _my_ mysterious morning wakeup call with Asagi! Now _everyone's_ here?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh. _Oh._

_*She lowers her gaze, her frown deepening.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

...

_*He crumples up a post-it note he was holding and shoves it in his pocket.*_

S-sorry about that, haha... I was just a little distracted, I guess.

I didn't expect you to barge in like that...

**Reika Fujino:**

I didn't either! I was going to knock in a really creepy rhythm but then it was just open.

So of _course_ I just had to make an entrance!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

And so you just decided to give a heart attack, huh?

The _hell's_ wrong with you? Yo _preppy_ , you want me to like, scare her back or something?

**Asagi Oda:**

Erm...

I don't think you really need to do anything like that. It's not a big deal, really.

_Ayumi crosses her arms dismissively. She's not buying it._

**Inu Aruku:**

Was anyone going to comment on how high-pitched those screams were, by the way? Are you sure you're a man?

**Asagi Oda:**

...

_Asagi puts his hand to his chin and looks nowhere in particular for a while._

**Reika Fujino:**

To be fair, I've been known to bring true terror to all sorts of people.

There's no shame at all!

Aaaanyway, did you want me to do anything else _besides_ just wake you up? Or did I somehow get demoted to alarm clock.

...Or is it promoted...?

_Reika begins to think very hard about this._

_Inu adds another note to Asagi's journal entry, smirking as she does so.  
_

**Inu Aruku:**

"Screams like a bitch." Duly noted.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oy, _stuff it._

_Reika breaks out of her eternal contemplation and walks closer to Asagi's bed._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Heeelllooo??_ Earth to Asagi!

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Did one of those terrifying... yet still adorable bears haunt your dreams or something?

Cause if I'm just the alarm clock, I'm leaving to get food! Promotion _or_ demotion!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Yeah._ Might as well since your stupid act woke most of us up.

_Finally, Asagi snaps out of it._

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, sorry.

Um...

Right, breakfast, right?

That's why you're here.

I wanted to...eat with you.

**Reika Fujino:**

With _me_...?

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah.

Sorry, I got off on the wrong foot there.

I'll reintroduce myself, if that's okay?

I'm...Asagi Oda. The Ultimate Student.

_Ayumi tilts her head._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You sure you're okay?

**Inu Aruku:**

Yeah, we know,. _Great Talent, bud._ . I need some coffee.

_*She leaves the room and heads out of the Hotel.*_

_Reika crosses her arms and begins to speak in a very overdramatic voice._

**Reika Fujino:**

Very well, _Asagi Oda_! Let's see how you handle eating breakfast with... the **Nefarious Nightmare**! Fwa-ha-ha!

_*She pushes her way out of the room very triumphantly.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Ha...haha.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Oh forget it, you're both insane. Whatever, let's just get some grub.

_Asagi hops off the bed and picks up a notebook sitting nearby before following the group. Ayumi follows behind, taking a few quick glances to Asagi as she heads out._

_And so, they all head to the Cafeteria!_

_By the time the group arrives, the only other people in the Cafeteria itself are Bartholomew, who is nose-deep in a bowl of oatmeal-- four already empty bowls sit stacked up next to it, and Hana, who is merely standing off to the side._

_As Reika enters the room, she takes note of the others._

**Reika Fujino:**

Curses! If I was here earlier I could replace all the coffee with _decaf!_ Imagine! Fwa-ha-ha!

Foiled by time itself!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I seriously wanna deck you in your stupid smug face.

**Reika Fujino:**

A hero to the end, eh? Cute!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Shut it. I ain't a hero, I'm just a _student._

_Reika shrugs._

**Reika Fujino:**

You can multitask. I'm both a student _and_ a world renowned villain! It's called, time management.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm fine with just being what I am. I don't need to deal with bullshit like that. _Nor you._

**Inu Aruku:**

Preach it, sister.

_Bartholomew turns his head to the crowd by the door, oatmeal stuck to his face._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

HAH! Which one of you is going to be privileged with sitting next to me this morning?

_Everyone starts to take a seat at the table. Reika at the one closest to the door, Asagi one seat over, Inu on the opposite side, Ayumi at the end of the table (she immediately puts her feet up.)_

_No one sits next to Bartholomew._

**Hana Ohara:**

I don't understand how you can possibly be so boorish.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Me? _Boorish?_

Come on one seat over, I want to ask you something!

**Hana Ohara:**

No, I don't think I will.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Stubborn, this one. Fine, I'll ask later!

_Reika looks over the mostly empty table._

**Reika Fujino:**

So are one of those bears supposed to feed us? How does this work?

If they're keeping us here, it's only fair!

**Asagi Oda:**

...How old did you say you were?

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey! It's nothing to do with age! I'm _juuust_ saying, if they're trying to get us to _kill_ each other, they could at the very least supply the food!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

As for the food, you have to serve yourself! I personally follow a five-point breakfast plan.

**Inu Aruku:**

Any of that go to your brain?

_Bartholomew holds five fingers up and closes them one by one._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oatmeal, oatmeal, oatmeal, oatmeal, and oatmeal.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

That ain't five points, _stupid._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I wanted a bowl of Wheaties. but they don't have any of the boxes with my shining face on them. Only of that stupid bear. Tch.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

_*He writes some things down.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If anyone wants to learn the scientifically-proven-healthy Bartholomew Cavendish morning stretching routine after they eat, I'll be happy to teach as well!

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm.

I'm impressed. Morning stretches are a good idea.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Stretching is the BEST way to feel less anxious about killing your classmates!

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_*She leans a little towards Ayumi.*_

I take back any hero comments I've made towards you and any I make in the future.

All the hero trash goes to _that_ guy.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I wholeheartedly agree with you, but "hero trash?" You're seriously one smarmy piece of shit.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, yeah! Smarmy is like well rooted into the villain dictionary.

_*She stares at the empty table again.*_

... _Fine._ I guess I'll get food though.

_*She gets up and heads to the Kitchen.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah...

I'll...go with her.

_*He does just that, following behind.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm sick of your drivel, Bart... Please stop talking.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, you mind if you put that brain to use and actually make us a meal or something?

**Hana Ohara:**

If you enjoy nothing but oatmeal, I'm sure he would be happy to oblige.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Pft, whatever. Food's food. Sorry if it ain't up to your standards, Ms. Pompous.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I take this as a CHALLENGE and I'll be back with two ASTOUNDING breakfasts in no-time!

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm looking forward to it. I want to critique it so horribly that he'll never do this shit ever again.

_Bartholomew charges into the kitchen so quickly that he kicks his chair over on his way off of his post. Reika and Asagi are both, of course, in the kitchen. But it turns out that Sano and Teppei have been there the whole time! Both of them have cups of coffee, though Sano is also munching on a sausage and cheese biscuit._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh!

This... has taken a turn for the worse.

And not because of me.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Good lord! The cavalry has charged in.

**Sano Asara:**

Yooooooo!

_Reika smirks before marching up to Sano. Asagi stays back in the corner by the door._

**Reika Fujino:**

Hell- _ooo_ Sano _Asara_! Enjoying that nice cup of coffee, are you?

**Sano Asara:**

Sure am!

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

It's incredible coffee, I must say. 3 cups really isn't enough.

**Reika Fujino:**

What would you do if I told you that I secretly replaced it with... _decaf_!

**Sano Asara:**

Weeeeell, I was the first one in here in the morning, sooooooo...

I doubt it!

**Reika Fujino:**

You _fool_! What if I said I... swapped the coffee beans last night?

**Sano Asara:**

Haha! Then I'd be a shambling corpse right now! That'd be funny.

_*He grins.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

... _Curses_! This is hardly any fun at all!

_*She sulks back to the fridge, looking for something inside of it.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Hey, I like it!

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Don't get any ideas about messing with a man's caffeine in the future.

**Reika Fujino:**

You telling me to not get any ideas only makes me get ideas!

_Bartholomew marches up to the other side of Sano._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Got anymore of those biscuits, pal?

**Sano Asara:**

Yeah! The biscuits are in the freezer.

_Bartholomew shoots Sano a nice pair of finger guns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Thanks, chief.

**Sano Asara:**

Nooooooo problem!

_Bartholomew butts in front of Reika and throws the freezer open, pulling two biscuits out of it._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, _come on_!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Snooze ya lose.

_He flicks her nose as he walks to the oven._

**Reika Fujino:**

_W-What?!_

Aren't you supposed to be the big hero figure? What the hell!

That's _hardly_ how a protagonist acts!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

There are starving children out there! I'm being plenty hero! Read my books, I've fed thousands, if not MILLIONS of them!

**Reika Fujino:**

Starving children?! Who cares! You flicked my nose and I didn't even do anything _evil_ yet!

**Asagi Oda:**

Bartholomew Cavendish...the Ultimate Explorer.

I've read most of your books.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, yeah. I've been meaning to ask you about that but it can wait.

_Bartholomew pulls the biscuits out of the oven while they're barely warmed up at all and flashes a cheesy grin at Asagi as he walks out with them. As he leaves the kitchen, Inu walks on in to find that delectable caffeinated beverage.  
_

**Asagi Oda:**

...Surely he's not always like this.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

No, I would guess he IS always like this.

**Sano Asara:**

Cool! Undercooked biscuits! He must not like hot food.

**Inu Aruku:**

Ah! Sano!

**Sano Asara:**

Ah! Me!

**Inu Aruku:**

Just the man I wanted to see.

_Sano smiles at Inu as she slowly approaches... and grabs him by his apron._

**Inu Aruku:**

**BEAN ME!**

**Sano Asara:**

Sure! Do you want something basic or something _fancy?_

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Should we leave, or, uh...?

_Inu stares at Teppei very maliciously._

**Inu Aruku:**

Shove it.

_Teppei almost smiles. It looks like the same scowl, though._

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm...here to eat with Ms...Nightmare.

I'll stay in here until she's done.

_Reika decides after some heavy contemplation (and still being upset about being flicked in the nose) to just make some toast instead._

_... Well, that's enough of the kitchen. Let's see how Bartholomew is faring in the Cafeteria with his biscuits._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hee-YA!

_*He frisbees the biscuits in front of Hana and Ayumi.*_

BREAKFAST!

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_Hana watches as the biscuit slides a full three feet past her. Ayumi meanwhile, picks up a butter knife and slices the biscuit in half while it's still airborne._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You call _this_ food?

**Hana Ohara:**

It is food, yes.

It is not, however, edible.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Damn right_ it ain't.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I worked _hard_ on that! It's FULL of vitamin, uh. B.. twelve? Yeah, that one.

**Hana Ohara:**

I wouldn't feed this to a dog.

_Bartholomew sits himself down right next to Ayumi._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That cut was pretty impressive, though. How old were you when you learned to do that?

_Ayumi scowls, leaning further away from the explorer._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

None of your business. And that wasn't- Whatever.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Waiiit wait!

_*He puts a finger up while pulling the small notebook he'd gotten yesterday from his coat pocket.*_

Now, then. Can you please answer my question? I'm just trying to get to know everyone better!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah I was about- Why should I answer that, you narcissistic ass? Get the hell outta my face.

_As this is happening, it looks like the kitchen crew are all piling out back into the cafeteria. Reika happily walks back to her seat, a piece of toast in her hand. Asagi comes out with his own piece of toast and once more, takes a seat next to her. Teppei walks out with coffee cup #4. This is some serious gourmet shit. Inu walks out of the room as well, coffee-less._

_While this is happening, Bartholomew is writing away in his notebook._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

"Six years of age and already a master of the blade." Ooh, that's good stuff. Thanks!

_*He gets up to switch seats.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I- What- _Hrngh._

_Ayumi tosses a half of her biscuit at the retreating Bartholomew. It lands right on his jacket. After a moment, he brushes it off with a very unamused expression.  
_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

This jacket is worth more than your entire family, so I'd maybe try and not dirty it? Thank you, kindly!

Just kidding though, hahah!

_Bartholomew flashes an incredibly scummy sneer at Ayumi. Ayumi shoots him a nice glare back. And then a biscuit._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, Oh! Are we doing a food fight! If we are, just let me know and I'll get more toast!

**Asagi Oda:**

I'd...really rather we not.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, you're right. It's a waste of toast.

_Finally, Sano emerges from the kitchen holding two mugs. He passes one to Inu. Despite the lack of a proper espresso machine, it still looks quite fancy._

**Sano Asara:**

Peanut Butter and Butterscotch... latte? Approximately. Can't quite call it that without the steamed milk, haha!

More of a cafe misto, I guess!

_Inu takes a whiff of the coffee._

**Inu Aruku:**

Good aroma. Perfect temperature.

_*She starts to drink it.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey! What if I told you I... Oh, forget it.

_Reika leans forward and continues munching on her toast, very deliberately putting her elbows on the table. Hana looks forward, both at her and Ayumi with her feet still up. She impatiently taps her fingers on the table._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What?

**Hana Ohara:**

Were you lot raised in barns?

**Reika Fujino:**

No, I'm just _evil_. Geez!

You're all turning me into a broken record!

First an alarm clock... now this...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Pretty sure I was raised in a house. What's your point?

**Hana Ohara:**

Get your _feet_ off the _table._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ah, sure. Whatever you say, _princess._

**Hana Ohara:**

Please.

I'm not royalty, don't be ridiculous.

_As Hana places a hand over her chest, Ayumi takes her feet off the table... and then just lies on the table, arm on her chin._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_That better?_

_Hana clenches her fist and raises a finger to scold Ayumi...and then resets to a more neutral pose._

**Hana Ohara:**

I will not be taunted in this manner.

_Inu, meanwhile, has finally finished her first few sips of the coffee._

**Inu Aruku:**

Wonderfully crafted flavoring. Not too acidic. Perfect level of caffeine.

_*She takes out her journal and begins to write this down.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, you like it? That's good!

_*He leans back and takes a sip from his own mug.*_

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

I know it's both your jobs and all, but you two have good taste.

I've been trying flavor profiling for my own work. We'll have to talk shop sometime, when I can actually get to my lab equipment.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'd rate this at about a eight out of ten in my standards. Then again you are a master at your craft so let me just bump that to a nine. Great work, pal. Keep it coming.

_*She flashes Sano a quick smile.*_

**Sano Asara:**

The kitchen was stocked with plenty of peanut butter, which dissolved preeeeetty nicely! Buuuuuuuuuut, we didn't have any butterscotch. So, I had to improvise!

I wound up using non-toxic dish soap! It's got the same flavor profile as butterscotch, and none of the sugar!

Of course, if you prefer more standard ingredients, I can stick to that in the future.

_Before anyone can really take in what Sano just said, Bartholomew kicks back and puts his feet up on the table._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So!

Can we address the elephant in the room?

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

You?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hah!

_Asagi snickers and Inu lets out a less subtle snort._

**Reika Fujino:**

I don't think I'd call him an _elephant_...

Maybe a moose.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Very funny. I'm sure you'll all be in a competition for the Ultimate Comedian in no time.

But no, I'm talking about the whole murder situation.

_*He takes a more serious facial expression after saying this.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

R-right...

**Reika Fujino:**

What's there to talk about? We're not doing it, remember?

No kill-y and all is well!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hmm? You finally willing to walk the walk and not talk bullshit-

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Preventative measures! A lot of you strike me as easily-influenced. No offense!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

And _there it is._

**Hana Ohara:**

Mmhm.

_The doors to the cafeteria open up as Momoka walks in, smiling. The room wipes the smile away with it's heavy atmosphere._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hey th- oh. Not what I wanted to come in to here this morning...

**Reika Fujino:**

It _was_ a fine time until Mr. Flicks you on the NOSE kept talking...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

And made us a fucking awful breakfast. Critic here probably wouldn't have even touched it.

**Hana Ohara:**

Strictly speaking, neither did you.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

TRASH OPINIONS aside, is that NOT why we're here? To discuss yesterday?

**Hana Ohara:**

I came here to eat.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hell man, whatever. I just wanted some damn food.

**Reika Fujino:**

Blue Boy wanted to eat breakfast with me!

**Inu Aruku:**

Well I wanted to sleep in. Couldn't do that this morning unfortunately.

_*She glares at Asagi.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Iiiiii was just talking about the finer points of coffee flavor profiling! Did you know that dish soap tastes like butterscotch?

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Maybe I don't want to talk shop with you after all... I go back and forth constantly.

**Sano Asara:**

Awwww, but we could learn so much together!

I've always wanted to learn about cytology!

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

Flattery will get you everywhere, I suppose... later though.

Bart has a point. We should talk about this situation.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

As much as I would LOVE to leave it at "We just won't kill anyone," I don't have the best time trusting people that I've known for a matter of hours. Sorry! I only trust one man, and his name is Bartholomew Cavendish!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Man, you've got a _lot_ of balls to say that in front of all of us.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So, I'll say it again!

_P r e v e n t a t i v e_

_M e a s u r e s_

**Sano Asara:**

Oh! I can teach you a good anti-poison measure for your morning coffee!

_Momoka pulls up to sit next to Bartholomew, giving him a big ole' pat on the back._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You really think we're gonna start killing people here?

**Asagi Oda:**

...

I wouldn't rule it out.

**Reika Fujino:**

That's... surprisingly dark.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We're gonna escape together! That'll be a lot easier, I'm sure.

**Inu Aruku:**

Right...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

HAH! All it takes is one bad egg to ruin the dozen my tall friend!

_Ayumi keeps her gaze focused on Asagi._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hey, that's a 180 from yesterday, preppy.

Weren't you all hopeful and shit?

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, sorry...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Somethin's still on your mind, isn't it?

_*She tosses her knife up and down. her gaze focused on the student.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Please don't play with that.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

I...

_Bartholomew is once again writing in his notebook._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sano, you said anti-what now?

**Sano Asara:**

Anti-poison!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Poison! That was it. _Man_ that's good.

**Reika Fujino:**

Poison is decidedly bad!

**Sano Asara:**

You just gotta tap the mug into the sink!

If you look inside, acid fumes can melt your face off! If you rinse it out and there's an alkali in there, it'll explode!

Aren't chemicals cool?

**Reika Fujino:**

What the hell?

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

I have so many comments on your explanation, but I will remain silent out of nothing but pure exasperation.

**Inu Aruku:**

Getting a _little_ unconformable right now...

Can we please change the subject... _PLEASE?_

**Hana Ohara:**

Avoiding the subject will only build up an air of unease.

Bartholomew is right. We should talk about it openly, and decide on some rules.

_Inu stares down into her empty coffee cup._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And-- yeah, I've said my bit! If you all want to ignore it that's not my problem at this point.

The least cautious ones will be the first to die, sorry to say. That's just the way it is. This isn't your safe space! It's quite the opposite.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Freakin'- Can we all_ shut up _for about a second? We're trying to avoid all of this. We're not_ killing anybody.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on, you guys aren't gonna try to poison or sword fight each other without even trying a _liiiiiiittle_ harder at escaping?

**Reika Fujino:**

Are we talking about the murder, Asagi, or the apparently poisoned coffee? I'm very lost right now.

**Sano Asara:**

Haha! I'd never poison coffee!

That's bad customer service!

**Inu Aruku:**

Yeah that does make sense, Sano. Can't get a good review if the customer never comes back.

_Teppei groans externally._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Can we just make a set of like, five easy-to-follow ground rules? Then I can get on with my day. Lots to do!

**Hana Ohara:**

I suppose you have some ideas.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Let's hear 'em then. I'm game, if it'll put you guys a little more at ease.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hopefully they're not as bad as everything else spewed out of that mouth.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I had one that was bothering me ever since I saw those park rides yesterday, actually!

I think we should require a spotter any time we want to use a ride. Y'know, like a guy that stands outside of it and watches it go? Make sure the riders behave? It _might_ sound silly but those things are just too easy to cause problems in if you ask me.

That's my thing, continue!

**Hana Ohara:**

That is reasonable enough and oddly mundane.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I can't expect everyone to operate on my level, so I kept it simple. Meh.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

So that's not all space you got up in there. I hate to admit it but...

**Reika Fujino:**

How would anyone even accomplish _anything_ on the teacups? You'll be too dizzy to kill anyone anyway!

**Inu Aruku:**

Just gotta use your imagination.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

The rules do state not to stand up on an active ride. I don't think any of us want to cross the robot bear that blew up a building less than 24 hours ago.

The man speaks sense.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, the bears are shitty at safety. A spotter wouldn't be a bad idea- 

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm just saying! It would be pretty unfortunate to go for a ride with your buddy, then you end up dead and he blames it on the ride!

Then what?

BAM!

We're all dead!

**Reika Fujino:**

Can we take the ride to court???

I'd _totally_ put those teacups on trial!

**Sano Asara:**

We can take the manufacturers!

**Inu Aruku:**

You make it sound so easy to do just that.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We've got a trial room not too far from here, actually..

**Reika Fujino:**

We _do_?! Hell yeah!

Your time is _up_ teacups!

_Ayumi scrunches up her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. That _idiot's_ room.

**Inu Aruku:**

Which idiot?

**Hana Ohara:**

Lyle.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Mr. Pissant, to be more specific.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I make it sound easy? That's a good thing! Don't give anyone an easy way of killing you and getting away with it.

**Inu Aruku:**

I wasn't talking to you, Bart.

Just assume I'm **NEVER** talking directly to you

_Teppei almost smiles again. It's still a scowl though._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Everyone talks to me eventually!

**Sano Asara:**

Oh yeah! Did you find any bombs last night?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ugh. I was sleeping. Go do something.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

If I recall, the Priestess spent the night scoping out the grounds.

**Asagi Oda:**

We were...looking for bombs?

_Bartholomew nudges Asagi._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Would you mind writing down the rules we come up with in that notebook of yours? Mine is far too busy.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah-

Erm...Sure.

**Sano Asara:**

Yeah! The bombs that Bartholomew is gonna defuuuuuuuse!

**Inu Aruku:**

I would not trust him with my life.

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

It sounds unreasonable, but look at the funhouse. Unreasonable seems to be the name of the game here.

_Long John Jones suddenly flops down from the ceiling and lands in the middle of the table._

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

_Asagi yelps, falling out of his chair. Inu immeditally puts her face in her palm._

**Inu Aruku:**

Not this shit again.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ghnkghngh

_*She stands up, battle ready. On the table.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

_Get off the table!_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Screw off!_ We've got shit to worry about!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

The special entertainment has arrived! Not interested, though.

**Reika Fujino:**

Breakfast is ruined!

**Sano Asara:**

Heeeeeeyyyy! It's Long John Joooooones!

_*He waves at the bear, smiling.*_

**long john jones:**

hello silly coffee man.

anyway

i don't really want you guys to feel left out or anything but

those bombs aren't really going to be found.

they're not really for _you_ anyway.

it's so rude... trying to destroy my long john surprise...

**Sano Asara:**

Spooky!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I tried telling them that yesterday! Why would you blow us up when you want us to kill each other? HAH!

**Inu Aruku:**

Makes me feel so much safer.

**long john jones:**

well i mean, if you break the rules i will happily blow you up

_Bartholomew finger guns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Noted.

**long john jones:**

but uhh... i guess i should clarify something for you...

a long john tip if you will

monokuma is a very salty sailor and added that last rule about no bombs or something

which is a total downer. i think bombs are super cool

so even if you somehow managed to find one of my bombs through the most luck possible

i wouldn't recommend touching one

that may or may not count as having an explosive

just a long john tip

;)

**Sano Asara:**

Darn! Now I won't get to see Bartholomew in action.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Looks like you all won't get to see my masterful difusing skills after all. For shame!

**long john jones:**

i mean...

maybe _i_ could blow up and you can disarm me

wouldn't that be crazy....

_Bartholomew nervously smiles._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's okay!

**long john jones:**

it is okay

i don't wanna blow up today

anyway, please continue not worrying about bombs that may or may not be in this very room somewhere

maybe

_Asagi, still on the ground, backs up toward the wall and presses up against it._

**Sano Asara:**

Okaaaaaaay!

_Sano attempts to take another sip of his coffee, but before he can, Long John Jones crawls up to Sano's cup and licks the coffee exactly once before backing up.  
_

**long john jones:**

mmm. tasty.

seeya

_He rises back up into the sky via a hook. As soon as he's gone, Inu looks under the table and starts to chuckle nervously._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

I've lost my appetite.

_*She continues to sit cross-legged on the table.*_

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

The fever dream continues.

**Inu Aruku:**

Heh... Heh...

Hey, Sano? I-i- might need another cup.

**Sano Asara:**

No dish soap this time?

**Inu Aruku:**

Yes... _Please._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Round 5 for me too. Maybe this will end with enough in my body.

**Sano Asara:**

Alriiiiiight!

_Sano jauntily heads off to the kitchen. As he does, Momoka looks over at Asagi who is still pressed up against the wall._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hey Soggy, you ok over there?

**Asagi Oda:**

I-it...

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, that bear's face is _way_ uglier than Monokuma's. We know Asagi.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You sure you okay? If you got something on your mind, _just say it._

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

We're all supposed to be on the same page here, right? _Spill it._

_Asagi avoids eye contact, looking down instead._

**Asagi Oda:**

...it's...

_*He says, meekly:*_

...it's nothing...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Nothing _my ass._

_Ayumi jumps off the table, heading towards Asagi. She puts on hand on his shoulder her eyes filled with... concern. Asagi jumps at the unexpected contact.  
_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Seriously. We're all in this together, right? Please.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

If we're gonna make it through this, and even as much as I _dislike_ some of you idiots... we gotta communicate, right? We're all supposed to shoulder each other's burdens as a group... So _please._

_Asagi briefly looks up at Ayumi before turning his head away._

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What happened to this guy? He was as positive as an shonen anime protagonist yesterday!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Do you need quick breath of fresh air, Soggy? We don't want to pressure you too hard, now.

_Bartholomew walks up to Asagi and slaps a hand on his shoulder. Asagi shudders._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Look at me for a second, bud.

I tell this to all of my fans-- _Never lose character, or you'll lose yourself!_ Alright? Now, I'm gonna go do my morning stretches. Chin up! Your story has almost as much promise as mine.

Ta-ta.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_Bartholomew clears out after flashing a grade A cheesy grin._

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey, morons!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

... _What._

_*She is speaking through clenched teeth.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Blue Boy here is _my_ breakfast buddy! And I don't know what the hell his problem is, but clearly you should all just leave him alone! Geez, it's almost like adorable bears telling you to kill each other stresses people out!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Wh-_ It's problems like _this_ which stress me out! This coming from the person who freakin causes trouble wherever she walks. And _doesn't give a damn_. Do you _even care_?

**Reika Fujino:**

If I didn't _care_ then I wouldn't be telling you to leave him alone!

Geez!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Ladies, ladies, please... just give the man space for a few moments. He'll come to when he's ready. Won'tcha, Soggy?

**Asagi Oda:**

...

_Asagi is unresponsive. He doesn't really seem to be looking anywhere but down._

**Reika Fujino:**

So _help_ me I will find and put caution tape around him!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Freakin_ fine, whatever. Whatever!

**Hana Ohara:**

It's fine to be worried, but it's important to respect limits, Ayumi.

_Sano comes back in, tri-wielding coffee mugs. He passes one to Teppei, one to Inu, then pauses. He heads over to Asagi._

**Sano Asara:**

I made coffee. You want some?

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Caution tape!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

_pssst... read the room...._

**Sano Asara:**

I can't!

_*He casually slides the mug along the floor, between Asagi's feet.*_

There ya go.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm getting some fuckin food. See if you can cut your way through that wall of his, _I don't fucking care._

_She stomps over to the kitchen in a huff._

**Hana Ohara:**

...

It would be nice if we could all be honest with ourselves.

_*She stands up from the table.*_

I do still think we should establish some ground rules, but it is clear that won't happen at this moment.

Excuse me.

_Hana makes her way out of the room, glancing over at Asagi as she walks by._

_After she's gone, Reika squats down so she's on Asagi's level._

**Reika Fujino:**

Sooo, can you get up or should I actually get some caution tape? Because if you can get up I can just take you back to your room. And I can make sure you don't run into the freaking paparazzi.

**Sano Asara:**

Heeeeeey, we all get a little dead inside sometimes! Just give him some space and some caffeine, he'll be fine by tomorrow.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Is he physically unwell, or mentally unwell? I could maybe help with the former. The latter is _far_ out of my wheelhouse.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

_Asagi looks up to Reika, but still doesn't say anything. He just...looks._

**Reika Fujino:**

...Caution tape it is.

_*She gets up and starts to head towards the door before she stops.*_

Wait... I don't even know _where_ I can find caution tape.

_*She then marches back in front of Asagi, but facing away from him and towards the table.*_

Fine then. _I'LL_ be the caution tape!

No one interact with Blue Boy until he feels better! I'm not moving from this spot!

**Sano Asara:**

Iiiiiii need a 4th mug! I'll be back!

_*He heads back to the kitchen.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I guess I'll head off then myself... buuuuut...

_*She approaches Reika, and gives her a quick whisper in the ear.*_

If you want to talk escaping, meet me at the power tower later. Bring who you trust. There's hope yet.

_Momoka winks, smirks, and walks off. Reika nods a little but otherwise does not budge._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Breakfast and a show. How do you rate this, critic?

**Inu Aruku:**

R-really not in the mood, cell boy.

_*She gets up and heads over to Reika.*_

Mind if I have a quick words with, uh, "Soggy" there?

**Reika Fujino:**

Caution! Tape!

Like I just made a sappy speech like... three times now?

I _hate_ sappy!

**Inu Aruku:**

Well it's my turn now.

Move.

**Reika Fujino:**

You can talk to him from where you're standing, but that's just because I can't stop you from talking.

_*She crosses her arms and refuses to budge.*_

You can make your speech from where you're standing, Greenie.

**Inu Aruku:**

_Fine!_

Hey, uh, Asagi...

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

I know I've been kind of a huge ass towards you since we woke up and you still make me a little sick to my stomach but...

_Please..._ Hang in there.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

You kinda remind me of my y-younger brother.

I'd hate to see him like this...

_*She turns to Reika.*_

Keep him safe...

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm pretty sure that's literally the definition of caution tape...

**Inu Aruku:**

Way to ruin my mood...

_She heads for the exit._

**Reika Fujino:**

Alarm clocks, broken records, and caution tape... What a morning...

_Using all of his willpower, Teppei manages to not make a bitter comment. Good on him._

_And so, breakfast tapers out..._

_..._

_Bartholomew has walked straight toward the destroyed funhouse after leaving the dining hall that morning to do his routine stretches. What he's doing doesn't exactly look like stretching, though._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

ONE.... and.... TWO.... and.... TWO....

_Bartholomew squats and claps his hands above his head between words. He's been at it for several minutes now._

_Hana happens to walk into the area and looks over at Bartholomew._

**Hana Ohara:**

What are you doing?

_Bartholomew screams and nearly tumbles backward into the Hope's Peak statue._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

H-Hah! I didn't think anyone would be joining me this quickly! It's the Bartholomew Cavendish Scientifically-Proven-Healthy Morning Stretch Routine!

**Hana Ohara:**

...I see.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You _are_ free to join me if you wish. I normally charge for lessons but it's not like anyone has money around here, so. Tch.

**Hana Ohara:**

I did mention previously that morning stretches are a good habit to have.

I just did not expect your definition to be so...eccentric.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Eccentric is such a.. Oh, well nevermind. Come on, it's not very hard-- only two steps! Just follow my lead!

_*He spreads his legs an uncomfortably wide amount apart and squats down as low as he can go.*_

And.... ONE!

**Hana Ohara:**

What exactly do you hope to achieve with this pose..?

_Bartholomew cranes his head toward Hana and frowns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

J-Just trust me! Sheesh.

_Hana thinks for a moment, before unbuckling the scabbard from around her waist._

**Hana Ohara:**

Fine. I suppose I can indulge you in this frivolity.

_*She mimics Bartholomew's pose, pushing her hands out in front of her for balance.*_

I will not, however, do whatever you were doing with your hands.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, suit yourself I suppose. More health for me!

_Bartholomew shoots his legs straight up and throws his hands in the air, leaning to the left and clapping. Hana sits there squatting with a bewildered look on her face._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

TWO!..... You really should try it once, though.

_Hana sighs, before doing the same. Jump, reach for the sky, lean and clap. She falls off-balance upon landing, but catches herself before she could topple over._

**Hana Ohara:**

Tch...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hahahah!! Hoo, boy. Not as elegant as one would think based on your appearance alone, huh?

_*He folds his arms over his chest and laughs.*_

I won't make you do it again if you don't want to.

**Hana Ohara:**

You...see me as elegant?

_*She straightens her jacket sleeve before getting into a more normal stretching pose.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Of course! ...Just not as elegant as myself, y'know? Stretch however you like, I'm just happy someone decided to come and join me!

**Hana Ohara:**

I see...

_Bartholomew gives Hana a thumbs up with a cheesy grin before going back to his own pattern, loudly declaring one and two as he would. Hana rotates to a new position closer to the ground after a short while of silence. She attempts, unsuccessfully, to ignore the very loud "ones" and "twos."_

**Hana Ohara:**

You have an odd choice of location.

After yesterday, I did not expect anyone to come by the remains of this building for quite some time.

_Bartholomew stops his stretching a few moments after pondering her statement and brings his thumb and finger to his chin._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hm... Well, I didn't pick this spot for no reason at all. I came here to remind myself where I am and the severity of my situation.

...But not to make myself anxious! More of a motivational thing.

**Hana Ohara:**

How peculiar that you swing from nonsensical to mature between sentences.

Ah...That is a compliment. I am complimenting your maturity.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hah! Well, it's not like I have too many people here to impress, y'know? That's why I need to get out of here...

_*He looks down at the ground for a moment, his smile nearly fading all the way.*_

Tch. Anyway, can I ask you something?

**Hana Ohara:**

I am not going anywhere.

_It's true, she's planking._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well...

_*He backs up and plops his rear down beneath the Hope's Peak statue, idley watching her.*_

Maybe it's too personal, but why did you decide to become a knight? No one around here has cared too much to share any part of their stories with me so far. Mine are all public for the world to see, personally.

_Hana is looking forward, away from Bartholomew, but she lifts her head up and smiles after reminiscing._

**Hana Ohara:**

There is not much to say.

I admired the bravery and confidence of knight characters in stories my father would tell me and dedicated my life to becoming like them.

_*She loosens her personality a bit and chuckles.*_

I guess you could say "I thought they were cool."

_Bartholomew took out his Monokuma notebook from his jacket pocket and had begun to write in it nearly the moment she'd started talking._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Uh-huh? Well, that's as solid of a reason as ever. I expected something a little more dramatic! Hahah!

What was your father like?

**Hana Ohara:**

He is a good man. He supported my decision and is much of the reason I am who I am.

_*She pushes herself up and pulls her knees towards her chest, before standing up and turning to Bartholomew.*_

Ah, you are transcribing this?

_Bartholomew looks up to Hana after he'd finished writing whatever he was working on._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, this? I'm merely writing down things I learn about my newfound classmates here. You're all so different from the normal people I run into on a daily basis!

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes, well, I suppose that was the point of the school.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It's not meant to be offputting, sorry! It's good to have supportive parents. My aspirations have been fueled solely by myself.

_Bartholomew begins writing once more while he stands up to match Hana's body language._

**Hana Ohara:**

I am sorry your guardians were not supportive of your talent.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, it's a little more complicated than that. My father always wanted the best for me, he just...

_*He stops writing and stares blankly at the open page he's on for a few moments before abruptly clapping it shut and tucking it away.*_

...He was a nobody. I'll leave it at that. You'll have to excuse me, I don't think I got enough sleep last night. I'll be heading to my room for a bit.

Happy to exercise with you again sometime..!

_Bartholomew hurridly walks off without giving her a chance to respond._

**Hana Ohara:**

Ah...

_*She awkwardly holds her hand out, before bending down and buckling her sword back to her waist.*_

...I see.

_Hana walks back toward the cafeteria to actually eat something this time._

_Hana and Bartholomew felt like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_A little more time passes and we find ourselves in the southwest park area. The Teacup ride is currently in motion! Spinning around, and around... Yobun is currently the one and only occupant of the ride. She hums a bit as the teacup spins. It's more than a little off-key, but her spirit is there._

_Sano walks in from the school, slowly meandering across the park. He's got a thermos in his hands. He casually notices Yobun on the ride.  
_

**Sano Asara:**

Heeeeeeey!

_On the opposite side, Lyle walks out of the hotel doors, making the most unnecessarily exaggerated stretch in the world. He sees Sano mid-stretch, turning it into somewhat less exaggerated friendly wave. Sano waves back, smiling. The two meet in the middle right outside of the teacups._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yooooooooooo!

_Yobun overhears the incoming noise and hums way louder, and way worse._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

How's it goin, _coffee boy_? Sorry I missed breakfast earlier, I heard something about a _slick_ recipe but maaaan, the bed's just so nice, y'know?

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, it's going pretty good! Got a good review from Inu, had a tasty biscuit, and now I'm ready for another good day!

_*He unscrews his thermos and takes a sip of coffee. He pours some in the lid and offers it to Lyle.*_

Need some help waking up?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey hey _hey!_ Of course I'm ready for some _coffee_! Thanks!

_Lyle takes a sip from the lid! And does it as slowly as possible. He finishes it with a long exhale and a smirk, giving a nice thumbs up._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nice! Not bad my man, not too bitter! Hey... you wanna try some to with your teacup, uhh...?

_*He turns towards the incredibly off-key singer, presenting the lid. Seems like there's a little bit left.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Ohhhhh, yeah! We should try the rides out!

_With very convenient timing, the teacup ride slowly starts to come to a halt, leaving Yobun at the mercy of her peers._

**Yobun Ai:**

Wh-! Mrghghhgh!

_*She stands up in her teacup and hops onto the spinny thing in the center. She pulls a bright ribbon off her waist and swings it around like it's a whip.*_

Shoo! Get! Fuck off!

**Sano Asara:**

Is there a gnat problem?

_*He starts looking around the air.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Whoa hey! Chill, chill! We're just offering some coffee, y'know? A little bit of _brewing_ some camaraderie between classmates, you get me?

_Yobun stares dumbfounded for a moment before turning her head and gagging. She shakes her head before stashing the ribbon again._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Just get in the damn cup before I change my mind.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Al _riiiiight_ , now that's more like it!

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, cool!

_The two climb up to the ride. Lyle gives his biggest shit eating grin, immediately taking the seat opposite Yobun. Sano keeps his eternal chill smile and gets in, seated between the two._

**Yobun Ai:**

So. What? What is it?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I dunno, I was getting a little tired of coffee so I wanted to try some tea, y'know? Nothing wrong with that, _heh._

**Sano Asara:**

Oh! Well, tea is a part of a barista's job, after all. If we had proper concentrate and a shaker I could really show you my good work, but we don't! So I can't! Unfortunate!

_The joke has sailed miles over his head. Some say the joke is still sailing to this day..._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah sure, what he said! Yeah!

**Yobun Ai:**

I would absolutely leave this cup right now if not for the damn rules.

Do you guys not even care about what's going on at all?

**Sano Asara:**

Not really!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Care about what in particular? I was kinda half listening during the bear's speech or something... He said something killing time, right?

_Lyle gives a good shrug, feeling the breeze from the teacup blow through his hair. Denial is one hell of a drug._

_Yobun blinks._

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, I have a knife right here under my coat. I snuck it from the kitchen and am about to gut the both of you like a cat's lunch. Ready?

**Sano Asara:**

Yep, I'm ready! Hit me!

_*His smile does not falter.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! Hahahaha, that's a _good one!_

Murder, here in the open, riiight? In the most open area of the park, _riiiiiight_?

**Sano Asara:**

Yeah!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

And on a spinning ride in motion, too! I'm glad to see you're really thinking about how to clean the crime scene up!

_Good on you!_

What's next, you're gonna kill us on the seesaw zone next, huh?

_Lyle smirks, placing his shades on his face._

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, that'd be a good one! Or you could drown one of us in the pool!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ooooh, yeah! Maybe you could use that to clean all that _blood_ with that silly coat of yours, too! If you want, I can _totally_ help with that!

**Sano Asara:**

Me too!

_Yobun glances between the two of of them, a glare coming from her eye._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...You getting what I'm putting down here?

Or do I take the effort to head to my lab and _read_ it out to you?

**Yobun Ai:**

Nevermind. Forget it. You're _such_ a genius, there was _never_ a murder plot!

_Sano tilts his head to the side._

**Sano Asara:**

Oh! Okay!

_Lyle raises an eyebrow. Or so you think._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, of course! Only somebody so stupid would actually fall for that whole shebang, you know? I'm pretty sure I didn't read Ultimate Murderer in the roles, hahaha~

**Yobun Ai:**

... Lemme tell you, though. I've never been executed before, but I doubt it'd be any worse than listening to your smug ugly mug.

Don't be surprised if you find someone who _really_ wants you dead, you son of a bitch.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Nah, I wouldn't be surprised! Probably because I'm just that _great_ at my job, you know? _Totally._

**Sano Asara:**

Haha! Do you think anyone wants _me_ dead?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Naaaaah. You aight._

_Yujinko, in a complete 180 from Yobun's rather dark statement, skips out of the hotel with a smile on her face. She takes in the theme park with wide-eyed wonder before her eyes settle on the rapidly-gyrating teacups._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Dah-dahdah-daaaaaaaaaah!_ Gooooooood morning! Geez, life in a theme park... the fun will never end, especially when I'm about to spend it with my newfound friends! _Come on, everyone, let's go meet them!_

_She does her exaggerated TV walk over to the teacups, stopping at the fence and watching them spin around and around and around..._

_Sano waves, and his voice fluctuates as they spin around._

**Sano Asara:**

HIIIIiiiiIIIIiiiiIII!

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, I'd absolutely love it if filthy prosecutors like you died in droves! Alas...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ah, trust me... you wouldn't.

_*He takes off his shades for a split second, his face turning serious... but he smiles and waves to Yujinko as he spins in the cup.*_

Good morning, friend! Come, join us!

_Yobun glances out at the fence and sees the flash of yellow of Yujinko's apparel. She rolls her head back and groans._

**Yobun Ai:**

Actually, if one of you guys wants to kill me right now? I promise I won't scream.

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, you sure? I'd need to go get a knife from the kitchen, so it'd take a minute!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, weren't you listening to my _flawless_ logic earlier? Let's just enjoy the ride, stupid murder be damned!

**Yobun Ai:**

... Nah, stay. I'll just... sit. Grin and bear it!

_*She grins a toothy grin. It does not look right.*_

**Sano Asara:**

That's the spirit! Even when you're completely dead inside, just keep smiling!

**Yobun Ai:**

MHM!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Y-Yeah! You're number one, after all, go- go you!

_Well, that teacup ride sure was fun, but it's starting to slow down once more._

_Aaaaaaand, it's stopped._

_Sano looks out at Yujinko._

**Sano Asara:**

Heeeeey, come on in! Looks like there's a little room at the top!

_*He laughs at his stupid barista humor.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yahoo! Here I come!

_Yujinko skips up to the teacup and bounds inside, squeezing next to Yobun and Lyle. Yobun sits there and watches Yujinko block her escape route. She sighs. Shortly after Yujinko shuts the door, the ride begins to start up once more! As it does, Yujinko smiles brightly at each before giving attention to the prosecutor._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hey, you feeling better from that fall yesterday? I got pretty spooked when that building, y'know, pushed you away! After it... well, blew up!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

O-Oh uh, yeah! Honestly, the bathroom was more on my mind, but uhh...

_*He scratches the back of his head.*_

Y-Yeah, t-thanks.

_Yobun grumbles something. It sounded rude._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

What was that, you're thankful I'm okay too? Well _thaaaanks_ for the concern, friend!

I'm sure everyone would do the same for you, right? Hahaha...

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey, Yujinko. What was that show of yours rated?

_Yujinko thinks, thinks, thinks for a second._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hmmmmmm... K for Kids, of kourse! Heehee!

_Everyone else can somehow tell that she definitely said "course" with a K._

**Yobun Ai:**

Mhm. Just this once, I'll wait on my response.

_*She continues to maintain the shit-eating positive grin.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hey, what about _your_ show? You're a lion-tamer, right? What do people think of what you do?

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh! I do all sorts of wonderful stunts!

See, there was once this chicken that ran into the tent! So I went ahead and had my boy Reggie leap on him and-!

_Lyle raises an eyebrow._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Donated him to a farm, right? How _sweet_ of you! Right, Yujinko?

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, oopsie. K for Kids, right! I'll have to continue that later too. Teehee.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Aww, what a nice, big lion! They must be so friendly... Hopefully I get to meet them once the school year's over!

_Yobun loses the grin._

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah. Uh... me too.

**Sano Asara:**

Oh! I'd love to meet them, too! They must be strong!

**Yobun Ai:**

... Yeah, they sure are. They're real big. Takes a lot to hold them still.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hey! Hey! Do they all have names, like Reggie? And do you kinda treat them like pets? Obviously they can't live at your _house,_ buuuuuut... You gotta be pretty close to them if you work with them all the time!

**Yobun Ai:**

I've worked with plenty, but my current ones are named Hayder and Reginald. And... the other part's complicated.

You can treat them like cats, yeah. They are cats. But cats can get very territorial. And when they're that large, you gotta watch out.

**Sano Asara:**

Oh! I bet they can pulverize you!

_*He starts bobbing back and forth.*_

Cool, cool!

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh? You trying to say something, buddy?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Preeetty sure I've read about a few cases involving stuff like that... Hmm.

**Sano Asara:**

Nah, I meant in general! They could pulverize anybody!

Isn't that exciting?

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, I'll have you know I'm pretty fuc- _frikking_ strong! I'm like one of the pack!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That explains the p- _cattiness_! It's uhh, cute, yeah!

_*He reclines further into the teacup.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah. Gotta watch your back around a lion. Never know when they might have _that mood_...

_*She glares daggers at Lyle.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I guess that's true too, hahaha~ Too bad they're usually put down after that, right?

Ah, sorry.

**Yobun Ai:**

Think that matters to the lion? They've already won, right? K for Kids, by the way.

_*She grins again.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahahaha! I guess I can't argue with that, yep!

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, so horrendously mangling someone beyond recognition is victory? Neat!

_Lyle edges closer towards Yujinko. And further from Sano._

**Yobun Ai:**

You know what, I'm glad we're having this conversation after all! This is _relaxing_!

**Sano Asara:**

Yay!

_*He takes another sip of his coffee.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Me too! Except man, speaking of coffee... how much caffeine did you put in that cup again?

**Yujinko Aida:**

_...What's... "mangling?" That doesn't sound like a nice word..._

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, the same amount as usual!

Aaaaaand mangling is when you break every bone in someone's body! Excruciating!

_Yobun rolls her head back and laughs uproariously._

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh! Uhh... N-Nice! Thank you for letting me know!

_*She's a little taken back by the definition. Yikes.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

H-ahaha! You're a _riot_! Also, that explains nature! Because it's _calling_ and leaving a message, so I'm gonna get going!

_The teacups are still going. Lyle's pee jokes will have to wait._

**Yobun Ai:**

What's the rush? _We haven't even stirred the tea yet..._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Mhm!

_Yobun starts turning the centerpiece, causing the teacup itself to start spinning too. She hits Sano lightly with her elbow._

**Yobun Ai:**

Help me out.

**Sano Asara:**

Okaaaaaay!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, boy! Are we spinning now?! Yaaaaaaaaaay!

_Sano places his hands on the center as well, turning it. Yujinko does the same!_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, uhh--

_The teacup sure is spinning fast now!_

_Spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and spinning..._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

Hah! Hah! Hahahahahaha!

_Lyle seems like he's about to ralph it... but relaxes himself, taking a swig from the remainder of the cup!_

_As the teacup is spinning at incredibly fast speeds, the ride slowly starts to slow down._

_Aaaaaand, it has stopped. Again._

_Everyone is way dizzier than they were the last time._

**Sano Asara:**

Wooooooo!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_That was fun!_

_Lyle heads out of the teacup for all one second and collapses on the ground. Yobun gets up and steps over the centerpiece, hopping out of the teacup and next to Lyle.  
_

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Heeheehehehe_ uhoh! Lyle? You okay???

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_Sano grips his thermos tightly, and shakes slightly on standing up._

**Sano Asara:**

Y'need another sip of coffee?

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, I've had plenty of you lot for the rest of today. Don't forget what we talked about, mhm?

_Yobun waves with her fingers toward the group before spinning on her heel and making her exit. As she walks away, Lyle turns to her, still dizzy._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Y-Yup! Don't commit spinning and revolver murder, gotcha!

I'm gonna go lion. Thanks for the talk about bathrooms! See ya never!

_Lyle waves to the group and heads off to the lab in a daze._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'm... gonna head off too! Think I wanna explore some more parts of the park! See ya around!

_Yujinko skips off merrily, trying to get the definition of mangle out of her head._

**Sano Asara:**

I gotta go check out if they have tea! See ya!

_Despite talking to no one at this point, Sano heads off back towards the school._

_The four students feel like they grew closer today! Though that might have been because of the cramped teacups..._

_..._

_A little bit of time passes and it is now early afternoon. Momoka is waiting at the Power Tower for her mystery meeting..._

_She's thinking that maybe she should have set a specific time for the meeting, rather than 'later.'_

_Atsurou confidently strides onto the scene, his usual cheery smirk on his face. He waves casually to Momoka as he approaches._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Momoka, darling! How's things?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hey, A-row! How's it going, man?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Doing just fine. Was hoping on catching the others by breakfast, but I managed to sleep in. I'll just have to make up for lost time now!

_*He walks up right next to the girl and casually leans back on the adjacent fence.*_

So, basketball! How did you figure that sports was what you wanted to do with your life?

_Reika emerges from the school's western side, confidently marching around the Power Tower to reach the front. As she approaches Momoka, she places her hands on her hips._

**Reika Fujino:**

I have arrived!

And great news! Blue Boy here is back in action! So he has arrived too!

_Asagi is not far behind Reika, but is fairly preoccupied with his handbook._

_Momoka's eyes light up at the mention of basketball, but she also is glad some people have shown up all at once._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well, when I was- Hey Rei-Rei! And Soggy too! Glad to see you made it here, after all.

There might be a couple others waltzing in here before I get to the meat of things so I can answer your question, at least a little!

_Atsurou makes a finger gun and smirks at the two newcomers. Reika tries to make a finger gun back but it takes at least seven seconds longer than it has any right to take._

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha! Guns...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Keep at it, girl, you'll get it right eventually.

_Inu begrudgingly walks up to the rest of the rag-tag group of misfits._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Green-u! You made it too!

_Inu scoffs._

**Inu Aruku:**

That's the best thing you came up with?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'll try another next time, it's gonna be Green-u today!

_Momoka smirks. Inu responds with a sneer._

**Inu Aruku:**

Thanks, I guess...

_Because the group isn't full enough yet, Tetsumi slowly arrives onto the scene, coming from the direction of the hotel, her arms joined together behind her back._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good afternoon.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

There's Mimi! I think that's just about everyone.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh wow, this is a surprisingly large top secret meeting!

So, what's the plan here? Are we going to make the rides a little rusty so they squeak loudly when someone tries to use it? _Please_ tell me we're going to make the rides a little rusty so they squeak loudly when someone tries to use it!

_Tetsumi shifts her usual glare in Momoka's direction._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would thank you for addressing me by my regular name.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Nonsense! Nicknames are the best way to get close to your teammates! You guys should all just call me Momo, by the by.

Eeeeeeither way, the plan isn't going to be squeaky rides. I'm thinking a little bit bigger... Namely _escape_.

_Reika's eyes practically light up._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ooooh_...

_Momoka winks._

**Asagi Oda:**

Escape...?

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Now_ we're talking. What's your plan, Momo?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well honestly, that's why I gathered you brilliant mi-

_Bartholomew comes strolling out of the hotel's entrance, scribbling something in his notebook. He looks up and sees the group of his fellow students in front of the ride. He throws his hands up in the air and waves!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

AH! WE MEET AGAIN MY NEWFOUND FRIENDS!!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

-nds. Hi, Bart...

_Bartholomew smiles widely and tucks his notebook away into his jacket._

_Tetsumi does not dignifiy Bartholomew's greeting with so much as a glance in his direction._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So what's going on here, HMMM?

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh good. The _"hero"_.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ooh, yeah, I've been meaning to talk to you about earlier. I feel bad about flicking you on the nose in such an undeserved way!

**Reika Fujino:**

You- you do?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Bartholomew, my man! We were just about discuss our plans for getting out of here!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I thought maybe, just MAYBE, I could let you get me back! But there's a catch!

_Bartholomew rudley put his finger up in the direction of Atsurou's face as if to hush him while he talked._ _Atsurou's trademark smirk vanishes from his for exactly one half of a second._

_Reika leans forward._

**Reika Fujino:**

Fine, I'll bite!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...A power walking contest! You and I power walk around the, pardon the joke, _Power Tower_ and see who gets too tired to go on first! The loser gets a flick on the nose. You in? Not now, of course. Seems a little busy right now.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

**Fwa-ha-ha!** Very well, Bartholo _mew_! We'll see how you last in such a FOOLISH competition!

...But first, I wanna hear about the super cool escape plan!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Right! Someone fill me in puh-LEASE!

**Inu Aruku:**

Hey, Momoka?

_Momoka raises an eyebrow._

**Inu Aruku:**

You say we can grow as friends if we use nicknames... _Right?_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, that's how it's always gone for me!

**Inu Aruku:**

I got a good one for ya. How does _Barf_ tholomew sound?

_Momoka snickers violently. Bartholomew whips his head around at Inu._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sounds nasty. Like your breath.

**Inu Aruku:**

Every time I see this man I feel like I'm going to fucking puke.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Alright, enough nonsense team!

_*She claps loudly!*_

As for a plan... well, I've really only got pieces so far. That's where I need some help from your _brilliantly_ talented minds. Drawing on your strengths, and all that.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh! Shouldn't we stop by the gift shop then?

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmm... I haven't had to perform any fancy escapes myself... but I have seen some on the television!

There was this one where some guy escaped a bank by blowing a hole through the back of the vault and got out in a getaway car! ...God, what was his name again? Shoe...? Ahh, who cares!? I can come up with my own escape ideas!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

How many of you have gone to the edge of the area available to us yet? I did this morning on my routine jog, and saw some... interesting things.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have. I was scouting the fringes of the park last night looking for any obvious means of egress, and found...

Well, I shall let you explain.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good on you for taking the initiative Mim... Tetsumi. Well, the whole area is encased with a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuge fence.

If you think I'm tall, wait until you see this thing. Maybe if we had like, an Ultimate Climber we could get a better scale of it but... it's pretty absurd.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, oh! Does anyone have a grappling hook?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I have plenty of equipment like that. Just not with me. I think those bears stole all of my things...

_*He huffs and folds his arms.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Curses! Mono _loser_ thought of everything!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

As far as the rest of us are concerned, it seems impossible to scale for even the most physically capable among us.

**Inu Aruku:**

So are you saying it's hopeless?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hm... I would suggest blowing a hole open, but the bears would murder us for breaking their little rules.

_*He claps his hands together.*_

No matter, there may be other means available to us! If we could find a torchcutter of some kind we could just cut the fence right open.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm not super sure if it's quite 'hopeless' yet. I don't think we could force our way through it with strength or nimbleness either. And on the other _siiiide_ of the fence...I didn't really see much of interest. Just a lot of forest, the whole way around.

So the situation isn't exactly _optimal_. But that's why I've got all you Ultimates gathered here!

**Reika Fujino:**

...That _does_ actually make sense. People would flock to a place like this if it wasn't in the middle of nowhere. I mean, _look_ at that Power Tower!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

These things are all in my area of expertise! But, honestly, I'd hate to break out only to find that we're stranded on an island or something.

What am I gonna do? Come crawling back and get killed by the bears?

**Asagi Oda:**

Why don't you just dig under it?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Digging is a good idea! I feel like we'll just find more and more fence underground though. The structure must be crazy to support it's height.

And the bottom section is kinda... bricky.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm...

**Reika Fujino:**

The fence is made out of bricks?!

What _else_ can be made out of bricks...?

**Inu Aruku:**

Fencing underground? Would those two stuffed assholes really go that far to keep us in here?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You ever read _The Hunger Games_? Those guys don't just get to leave when they want either!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

The brick wall itself should not be too difficult to scale, but both it and the fence seems extremely robust. I doubt conventional tools would be enough to break through.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The thing is, it's kinda hard to see too far in the distance with the brick section in the way. I kinda want to get a higher vantage point to see how far out we can look... but this dang tower is enclosed!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I doubt that's a coincidence.

**Reika Fujino:**

Actually... would the fence count as school property? Because that would be _really_ bad.

Then we'd _really_ need that grappling hook!

**Inu Aruku:**

I wouldn't be surprised. You could probably scuff the floor a little and the bears would give you a slap on the wrist.

**Reika Fujino:**

Bartholomew! Are you the type of hero who can make a grappling hook out of three paperclips and glue?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Three paperclips and glue?

_*He lets out a genuine, booming laugh!*_

Hah! I could make you twenty in five minutes!.....

It's just, they wouldn't actually support the weight of a human. Even I know that!

**Reika Fujino:**

_Twenty_ grappling hooks! Imagine all the grappl- ohhh.....

Phooey.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's a good one though, lemme get that one down.

_Bartholomew pulls his notebook back out and frowns at it-- He's all out of paper in that one._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Trying to remain beholden to our captors' imaginary rules when trying to escape is pointless. You know as well as I do that they would do anything to stop us, regardless of if we were breaking any of its tenets or not.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, _I_ don't wanna blow up if we cut the fence the wrong way!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I feel like we have some of the pieces here, but just not enough... I want to do something proactive to get out, and not just passively wait for help to come find us missing students.

_Tetsumi lightens up ever so slightly at Momoka's response._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_That_ is the mindset I was hoping to see.

_Momoka grins and gives a big thumbs up._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Change will not come about on its own. It is within each and every human being's capability and responsibility to bring about the destiny they would see with their own hands.

To place your trust in vague hopes that reality will just improve on its own is to forsake your own ambition and place yourself at the mercy of the ambition of others.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

...Soooo, a quick question...And maybe a not so good one?

But Momo mentioned missing and all that but... If we're at the Hope's Peak whatever the heck it's called... would they even think we're missing?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I have agents assigned to me as well as regular television appearences and interviews. SOMEONE'S going to wonder where I am. I dunno about you guys.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I kinda told my Mom and my brothers I was gonna call them when I arrived... They're probably worried.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Good question. As far as the school is concerned they might not even know that the place has been hijacked by the bears!

**Reika Fujino:**

Right! The bears could have secretly taken over the system!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Though the _giant fucking explosion_ that rocked the place earlier should at the very least have alerted the authorities or _someone_ in the general area.

Seeing as the police hasn't showed up, I get the feeling we've been isolated from the rest of the world.

**Inu Aruku:**

What if Bart was onto something? About the whole island thing.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's why I made the comment about fearing that we're on an island or something earlier! If a school blows up and no one is around to hear it, did it really make a sound?

_*He frowns.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You two are in sync! I like it.

_*She smirks.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Please don't lump me with him.

_Asagi finishes up whatever he was doing with the handbook and stores it in a pocket._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

So we cannot rely on any outside factors to attempt to free us. Our future hangs in the balance, and only our collective will can decide whether this will end in freedom or oblivion.

**Reika Fujino:**

No matter what's outside, it sounds like we either need to go _over_ the fence, or do what Blue Boy said and go under!

If only I had one of those drill cars... I could dig into the ground _and_ look great while doing it!

**Inu Aruku:**

Why don't you start shoveling dirt into your mouth? So we don't have to hear your asinine comments.

Do us that favor will ya?

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! You better watch what you say... or else _you'll_ be the one eating dirt!

When I sneak it into your lunch.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Ladies, ladies, don't squabble _too_ hard now. We're all teammates here after all!

**Reika Fujino:**

...Hmph. Fine. While there's no "team" in "evil" sometimes the heroes and villains have to team up to take out a bigger threat... I've seen it before.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Also, something has been bothering me a little bit.

**Atsurou Koide:**

What's up?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I can't help but feel a little offended that you were all going to discuss escaping without me! Why are we discussing such a vital topic without all ears present? It seems a little... unfair?

**Inu Aruku:**

I have a few ideas.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well to be honest with you, I was a little biased on the invites... but it's not in a bad way!

_*She points at Testumi, then Reika, then Inu, while saying:*_

I invited her since she was cool, her since she was cute, and her since she was both!

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm _what_?!

_Momoka guffaws boisterously._

**Inu Aruku:**

Flattery won't get you anywhere. honey.

_*She lowers her voice.*_

But... Thank you...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Not in a bad way, huh? Biased on invites today....

Biased on _murder victims_ tomorrow.

Y'know?

**Asagi Oda:**

Sorry, I don't mean to be a downer, but you don't actually have a plan at all, do you?

Was your idea just to gather together a bunch of people and wait around while we do all the work?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeesh, you guys are one tough crowd...

**Asagi Oda:**

This...

This isn't school.

This isn't some group project that I can just breeze through.

Our _lives are at stake,_ Ms. Mawatari.

_Momoka visibily cringes at the extraordinarily formal title._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I know, I know... I'm working on the fly here. I usually just guide people to throw a ball in a hoop, this is a lot more heavy that I'm used to.

**Atsurou Koide:**

That's not neccessarily a bad thing, you know. Being capable of directing others is a skill in and of itself.

_Bartholomew shifts his eyes toward Atsurou._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I know all about your business. I don't think it applies to this type of situation! Sorry!

_Atsurou smirks._

**Atsurou Koide:**

You'd be surprised.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

The schoolboy is right, though. I don't see what he's saying as being a downer!

**Reika Fujino:**

I mean, we _have_ narrowed it down, right? Over or under the fence? That's progress!

It's better than having no clue what to do with the fence! And that's just in one conversation.

Imagine _two_ conversations!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And don't forget, everyone-- Monokuma said there are ongoing rennovations! We might discover better leads later.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If I may, I would present an alternative.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oooh, Mimi- Testumi coming in the clutch! What have you got for us?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I feel like our primary focus should not be on the _physical_ barriers that bar our path. Rather, I surmise we should direct our attention to our wardens.

A lot of options would open up to us by removing them from the equation.

**Inu Aruku:**

So a lookout for our lookouts?

**Asagi Oda:**

Sorry, but that goes against the rules of the school...

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, I still don't want to get blown up for looking at one of them funny!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't remember if you were at breakfast this morning, but the bear with the weird face who's name I can't remember is literally a walking bomb! He threatened to blow up right in my face!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Please. Do you think they would not kill us for trying to flee this place to begin with?

The rules are, like us, entirely at the mercy of their whims.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

But... there's also _two_ of them.

Unless you say we can take them out at the _same_ time, the other one will just blow us up instead!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am aware of the complications this causes. I did not say there was a simple solution to this, but nothing about this situation is simple.

**Reika Fujino:**

I've done many things, but kill two teleporting murder bears is not a crime I've pulled off!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

HAH! The dreaded Hydra slaying technique. I invented it, you know.

**Reika Fujino:**

Nuh-uh! _Hercules_ invented it!

Geez!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well... the bears have to be robotic, right? Maybe we could take care of the person _controlling_ the bears?

**Inu Aruku:**

Are you saying there's another person _controlling_ these little assholes?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Where are they hiding, though? It can't be somewhere in plain sight.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Oh_! Someone in control of the bears! I guess that makes sense. I haven't seen any Long John Jims in the wild.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

THAT was his name! Of course! How could I forget so easily!

**Inu Aruku:**

I believe it was Long Johnathan. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Which I'm not.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Lengthy Johnny?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Chances are that they might be hiding in some of the off limits areas of the park.

...assuming, y'know, they're in the park to begin with.

**Asagi Oda:**

I was going to say that. With today's technology, if we're assuming that bear is robotic, there's no reason to assume its operator is anywhere near us.

They could be on the other side of the planet, and there's nothing we could do...

**Inu Aruku:**

You make it sound like this is a game show for some sick bastards.

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, hold on. Is it one guy controlling the bears or one for each bear? Oh, what if there's like four of them and they have a weird time share?

Everyone wants a piece of the murder bear! Oh _no_!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You know, they don't call me _The real life Indiana Jones_ for no reason. I could do a thorough check on every room in this place for a potential hiding spot!

... It would just be really, really time consuming.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

If they're super far away, maybe we could jam their electrical? I'm not a tech expert though so I wouldn't really even know how to begin...

**Asagi Oda:**

Not without the right technology... We'd need dedicated software.

And...that's not something we have access to.

**Reika Fujino:**

Bartholomew! Can you make a murder bear jammer out of three paperclips and glue?

_Bartholomew shuffles over to Reika and leans his face up near her ear so he can whisper._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_Please stop talking about killing the bears, I don't want him to show up and ask me to defuse him again..!_

**Reika Fujino:**

Ah- But that's the whole- Whatever!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We could attempt to destroy the bear constructs themselves, but they might have backups.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

If there are backups, then we'd be toast afterwards... Aahhh, so many dead ends!

**Asagi Oda:**

Sorry, but...Destroying them is still against the rules...

And if they're remotely operated, the bears aren't necessary to...to...

...get rid of us.

**Atsurou Koide:**

What do you mean?

**Asagi Oda:**

Have you heard of "UAVs"?

**Atsurou Koide:**

I have passing familiarity with them, yes.

**Asagi Oda:**

I...I guess I'm saying that if they can remote control the bears, there's nothing stopping them from...

Razing us.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh. _Oh_.

I don't like _that_ word.

_Bartholomew shakes his head._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'll say it again! They want us to get rid of each other! They're probably loving the fact that we're having this conversation right now!

**Asagi Oda:**

Escape might be pointless...

Even if we do get out, how do we know that we won't die the second we leave...?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I find your lack of resolve disturbing.

**Asagi Oda:**

...Sorry...

**Inu Aruku:**

Then what's the next bright idea? Live here for the rest of our lives?

_Peacefully?_

_Momoka smiles slightly less comfortably._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I couldn't stay here forever... no offense to any of you guys, but I'd go crazy!

**Asagi Oda:**

I...

I wouldn't mind.

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'm sure you wouldn't, but some of us have matters to take care of outside of this place. I have a business empire to run, after all!

_Inu ponders the thought of peaceful solitude for the rest of her days._

**Inu Aruku:**

Now that I think of it. That doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Being left alone for all eternity.

**Reika Fujino:**

It is a bad idea! I have crimes to commit!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...out of the question. My work is far too important for me to be confined to place such as this.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm inclined to agree. I don't have nearly as many fans in this place!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We've all got dreams we want to fulfill! We can't fulfill them stuck in this freaky park!

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on Soggy, don't you have any dream you want to chase? A lofty goal to reach?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Finding a solution is a ticking time-bomb, though. I mean, no offense, but get a load of this guy here.

_*He points his thumb toward Asagi.*_

Anxiety, anxiety, anxiety, then BAM! Someone loses it.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey!

My breakfast buddy wouldn't kill someone! He just really likes school!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm not saying he's going to, I'm merely using him as an example!

We all need to find ways to worry a little bit less, no?

_Inu scowls._

**Inu Aruku:**

Then use someone else as an example.

**Atsurou Koide:**

The man's got a point.

I'm sure none of you would even _think_ of killing anyone right _now_... but what about in a week? A month?

A year?

Eventually, that one out that the bears promise will start looking mighty tempting...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No, no, this is all going off the rails..

_Reika crosses her arms, trying to think._

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! I've got it! ...Kinda.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Speak, child.

**Reika Fujino:**

_All_ of our ideas have been plagued by _mystery_! We can't do this because we might die, we can't do that because we might die...

It's not a way out yet, but we need to learn _more_ about the bears first! Figure out what they can and can't do!

If they're immortal, unstoppable beings... then, uhh...

... I have no clue!

So hopefully they're not!

_Tetsumi folds her arms and nods._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That is an excellently reasonable suggestion, which makes it all the more surprising that I am hearing it from you.

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! I'm an evil mastermind!

Of course!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Regardless, the idea is sound. We know very little about both our prison and our captors. A more thorough analysis of the situation would be prudent.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's why I mentioned the rennovations earlier. We haven't even seen this entire place yet!

The only downside to that is the waiting time.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So we kinda need to dig up info on the _actual_ evil mastermind?

No offense of course.

**Reika Fujino:**

They're the _lame_ mastermind!

I'm the _evil_ one!

**Inu Aruku:**

You probably wouldn't hurt a fly.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You seem to have confused "evil" for "petty".

**Reika Fujino:**

That dirt lunch is still in the cards, Greenie!

**Inu Aruku:**

Please be quiet you little gremlin. The adults are trying to talk strategy here.

**Asagi Oda:**

Sorry, but, we're all in the same class...

**Reika Fujino:**

I _literally_ just talked more strategy than you ever did!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Ladies, I don't want to put you in time out...

_*She snickers.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, this conversation wasn't a _total_ waste. We've determined that discussing a physical escape is completely and utterly pointless!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, not _completely_... but it seems we'll have to bide our time for now.

**Reika Fujino:**

We just have to learn more about the bears! _Then_ we can escape!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Then we're all agreeing? Info-hunting is the best path we can take now?

**Reika Fujino:**

Of course!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...inaction does not sit right with me. But that seems to be the most reasonable course of action at the moment.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

All right! Then Team Breakout has its goal!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well then!

_*He gets up from the fence.*_

Seems we're all gonna be here for a while yet. So we might as well take the time to get to know each other better!

Right now though, I'm _starving_. How about we head to the cafeteria and get something to eat?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'll pass. However, I am getting to know you all very well already! Whether you want me to or not.

_*He smirks and taps his notebook with two fingers.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Coffee doesn't sound too bad right about now...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sounds like a good time for us to break up then! But first...

_*She walks to the center of the group and sticks out one hand.*_

Breakout on 3? Any takers?

_*Momoka smiles and looks around.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Anyway, I'm off to grab a new notebook. Ta-ta!

_Bartholomew walks off to the gift shop, paying no attention to the group handshake thing. Atsurou meanwhile, smiles widely as he joins in the circle._

**Reika Fujino:**

We get a group yelling thing? Hell yeah!

Heroes and villains, working together! These bears are toast!

_Inu sighs._

**Inu Aruku:**

_Fine._ I'll try to put in some effort.

No promises though.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...your enthusiasm is admirable, but I will pass. For now I shall return to studying these grounds. Best of luck to you all.

_*She waves a hand dismissively as she walks away.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Soggy? No pressure!

**Reika Fujino:**

I'll yell for him if he doesn't feel up to it!

**Asagi Oda:**

Sorry, that's...not really my kind of thing.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Fine, fine, I won't push. Rei-Rei yells double volume then!

1...

2...

3!

**Breakout!**

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Breakout!_

**Reika Fujino:**

**BREAKOUT!** _FWAAAA-HAAAA-HA!_

_*She stops a moment to catch her breath.*  
_

_Inu grumbles the cheer and walks off._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Whew! Take 5 everyone.

**Reika Fujino:**

Alright, Blue Boy! Let's take you back to your room.

**Asagi Oda:**

Alright...

**Reika Fujino:**

Smell ya later!

_Reika heads off towards the Hotel with Asagi trailing behind. As the pair leaves, Momoka turns her attention back to Atsurou._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So about basketball...

_Atsurou smirks and listens attentively to Momoka as the pair walk off._

_Team Breakout feels like they grew a little closer today._


	6. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 3)

_The day moves on by..._

_Meanwhile, at the hotel! Marco approaches Sabaku's door holding a Monokuma Brand Notebook and gives it a good ole' knock._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm. Are you awake in there?

_Sabaku doesn't respond. Marco's call does seem to spark some sort of movement, however, as audible from the other side of the door. He walks around the perimeter of his room, leaning heavily onto his right arm. His fingers and forearm glide along the walls before finding their way to the door, which he takes a few seconds to open. His face, looking not much better than yesterday, peers out of a dark room at Marco._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Good afternoon. May I come in?

_Marco makes no movements, his face barely emoting. Sabaku returns the gesture. He stares blankly, blinking. His frail frame blocks the entrance._

_Truly, this is the pinnacle of conversation._

**Marco Nicchi:**

As I suspected. You can't even understand what we're saying...

_Marco motions, first to himself, then somewhere past Sabaku. He raises his eyebrows in a questioning expression. The pharaoh follows his hand with his head. There's a brief pause as he considers what just happened, but eventually he nods and retreats slightly against the wall, allowing Marco in._

_Marco nods, and steps inside. He sets the notebook on the table, with a pen beside it. The first page of the notebook is covered in the phrase "Can you read this?", first in Japanese, then Italian and several other languages from Western Europe. He backs away and leans against the wall. Sabaku stares at the pages blankly, a slight look of confusion taking his face. His eyes don't seem to ever cross the pages in the right direction, if at all.  
_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm.

_Marco turns the page, this time showing a rough drawing of a bar's interior. He lets Sabaku stare at it for a moment. Then he taps on his own temple, then on the drawing. He turns the page again, this time to a blank page. He points to Sabaku's forehead, then to the page, then hands him the pen._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_Sabaku repeats the gesture, including the tapping temple part. He picks up the pen with his right hand. His linework is crappy and his coordination with the pen is awkward, but he manages to scribble what seems to be men carrying what appear to be bricks._

_Marco's eyes light up. His posture noticeably shifts._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Progress.

Now, what was it... the ancient Egyptians worshiped the sun, didn't they?

_Sabaku returns his focus to Marco. He has not let go of the pen. Marco only looks back._

**Marco Nicchi:**

It was... Ra, wasn't it?

And the guardian of death was... Anubis.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...?

_Sabaku seems confused, but in a different nature than usual._

**Marco Nicchi:**

...

_*He turns the notebook again to a blank page, pointing at it.*_

Anubis?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... anubis...

_Sabaku breathes in. He returns his pen to the paper. The linework is still shoddy, but the result is familiar. Anubis, god of the afterlife, has found new form on a sheet of notebook paper._

_Marco looks down at the paper, unflinching._

**Marco Nicchi:**

So. The bears were accurate in their assumptions of your origins, though their recreations were shoddy...

Mmmmm. You should keep the notebook. Drawing things will probably be good for you.

_Sabaku looks back to Marco again. Marco extends his hand, both for a handshake and to help him up. Sabaku places his pen down and offers his right hand. His face contorts a little out of worry when the handshake begins, but he lets his guard back down and manages to return to his feet. Once he's back up, Marco motions towards the door._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Come, friend. Staying in one place too long invites death.

_Marco begins moving to the door, beckoning for Sabaku to follow. The pharaoh follows slowly but steadily after Marco, each movement still somewhat shaky._

_Sabaku and the rise of his dormant artistic talent feel like they've grown closer today!_

_..._

_Shortly after the big planning discussion outside of the Power Tower, Atsurou and Momoka made their way to the Cafeteria in order to get a bite to eat. The two of them are sitting across from each other at the table._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So A-row, you want to hear a little about basketball, right? You could be here a _while_ if you don't stop me.

_Atsurou laughs. He's leaned over with his arms on the table, an empty dinner plate to his side._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'll take that as a challenge! I'm a very good listener.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I've been playing since I was about 5 feet shorter than I am now! I've got two big brothers that loved to play all the time, and I would invite myself in to play even though they're 5 and 6 years older than me!

_*She grins fondly at the memory.*_

You ever pick up a ball yourself, Mr. CEO?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, sadly I never did have much time for sports. My childhood was always busy, busy, busy! Deliver this package over here, deliver this message over there. Not much free time left over after the fact, but it kept me going.

But I digress! Two older brothers, huh? You must have had the odds stacked against you when you were younger!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, I love them to death. The older one is Popo, and the younger one is Jojo. They definitely gave me a lot of trouble in the classic sibling way... but ever since I love them to death!

There's a sign from Popo on the inside of my right wristband, and Jojo on my left. They stick with me through every game.

_Atsurou smiles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

That's very touching. Just goes to show that family will never leave you behind, eh?

_Momoka gives a semi-convincing smile in return._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

True family is like that after all. Mom stays just as close to me too, of course. She's in my headband, so she's the closest of all.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Do they come to all of your games too?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Popo and Jojo are a bit older and busier, so they don't make it to aaaaaallll the games. If Mom's feeling well, she comes when she can. There's a lot of traveling though, so I can't always drag them along. That's why I keep these little pieces of them with me.

_Atsurou nods eagerly._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Makes sense, makes sense.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We've only been here for such a short time, and I'm already just itching to get back to practice. If we find a court, I might have to put a few of you guys to work!

_Atsurou smirks. (Did he ever stop? It's more noticeable now at least.)_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, I suddenly find myself with a lot of free time on my hands, so I would _gladly_ join in!

_*He leans back in his chair.*_

I have another question, if you don't mind me being too forward.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Shoot!

**Atsurou Koide:**

You said your mother attends your games when "she's feeling well". Is she ill, by any chance?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah... she kinda has had a lot of health problems throughout her life. She might have been a little too crazy in her youth. Bad decisions, and her body has taken a bit of a toll over the years... but our family is like it's own little team. When she's ill, my brothers or I make sure she's well taken care of.

We have the best family picture- My mom is a good 2 and a half feet shorter than us, so the three of us tower over her and make fun poses around her! I wish I had it with me!

_Momoka laughs at the good memories. Atsurou laughs right along._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Good to hear you still retain such close relations! I've always felt that it's incredibly important to keep your family close to heart.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You've got that right! Who are you keeping close to yours?

_Momoka leans in, mimicking Atsurou's pose at the start of the conversation, with a trademark grin. He chuckles a bit at the gesture._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, not much to speak of. For most of my life it's just been me and my younger sister. At the time just a pair of hoodlum street orphans trying to make ends meet.

We've been sticking close to each other for as long as we can remember. Truth to be told, I'm not even sure she's my actual biological sister - it's not like either of us ever knew our parents. But she's had my back and I've had hers all throughout the years.

Then I hit it big with the company, and she went off to a regular high school. We don't talk quite as much as we did during those days, what with me being busy with work, but we still keep in touch.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Awww, that's super sweet! I'd love to meet her! What's her name?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Mio.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's an adorable name! I don't even want to give her a nickname!

_Momoka clears her throat, and leans back in her chair. She does her best impression of Atsurou's voice..._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I have another question, if you don't mind me being too forward.

_She winks. In response, Atsurou does HIS best impression of Momoka's voice._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Shoot!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

What was it like for you two on the streets? My family was well off by the time I was born.

_Atsurou's smile shrinks for a second._

**Atsurou Koide:**

...rough. _Very_ rough. We never had the usual reliabilities that millions of people take for granted. Things like knowing where your next meal is coming from, where it's safe to sleep for the night...

_*He shudders for a second, then returns to his usual trademark grin.*_

But that's all in the past! Thanks to hard work and some old fashioned stubbornness we managed to get out of the gutters and become the people we are today.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Two siblings, nothing but each other against the world! The struggles that built up the _ultimate_ in front of me today! It sounds like a storybook tale! Together, you're Mi-bow and A-row!

_Momoka looks proud of herself for producing the silly names. Atsurou chuckles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

That's cute, I like it. You seem very fond of coming up with nicknames for people!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Always have, and always will. When you give a teammate a nickname, you'll remember them for life! I don't want to forget any of the people I've helped out, and that have helped me out.

**Atsurou Koide:**

A sentiment I can agree with. Always remember the people who helped you get you to where you are today.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You must have a whooooooole bunch of people helping you out. You're CEO of that huge company...

_*She begins to murmur.*_

That I definitely remember the name of. Hehe...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha! Koide Logistical Solutions isn't _that_ big yet, even if we are growing at a killer rate.

I like keeping close to all my employees, even down to the lowest levels! Still, making time for that is becoming harder and harder with each day.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm sure it's gotta be tough! I find myself wishing I had more of... well, _me_ to go around too. Your employees aren't intimidated by the rich and powerful boss-man?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Maybe a _liiiiittle_ bit, sometimes, haha! Still, that's exactly why I try to keep a down-to-earth approach. A little personal heart to heart is usually all that takes to smooth over any problems in that vein.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sometimes I cut of a bit of an imposing presence myself... there's a whole lot of Momo after all! But usually just a simple smile or two does the trick for me!

You know, I kinda used to think that getting rich kinda corrupted people. I think you're turning that thought on its head a little. You seem like you've got your heart in the right place.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Thank you! I'm glad to hear you have such confidence in me.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Anytime!

_Momoka gets up, and shoots A-row some finger guns. Atsurou leans back and returns the finger gun._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm getting fidgety from all this sitting still, I've gotta go take a jog or something! This whole situation is still making me a little antsy, after all.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Go for it! I'll just take care of these dishes in the meantime.

_Momoka gets up, and heads for the door. Before stepping outside, she leans back and adds one last thought._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Take care... And don't you dare smoke too much!

_*She winks and leaves.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

I wouldn't dream of it.

_Atsurou gets up, gathers up all the dishes on the table, and heads for the kitchen._

_Momoka and Atsurou feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_The day continues to pass by, it's getting close to night now... and Bartholomew Cavendish is waiting outside of the Power Tower for the one thing everyone (?) has been waiting for... The... power walking competition?  
_

_How long he's been waiting is... another question entirely. As he stands in front of the ride, he's marching in place to get himself warmed up... Or at least that's what he feels he's doing.  
_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well... I'll give it a little bit longer! I'm certainly not going to stand out here when it gets dark.

She probably chickened out!

_Reika emerges from the school with incredibly good timing. She marches around the Power Tower and sees Bartholomew waiting. She's also casually munching on a banana._

**Reika Fujino:**

...

Oh, oh right. One sec.

_She turns right back around and retraces her steps, this time marching a lot more confidently towards Bartholomew. She still has the banana._

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha- _ha_! At last the time has come for the fated duel!

The...! The...?

...What was it again?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

The Power Tower Power Walking Hour Power Challenge!

....By Bartholomew Cavendish.

**Reika Fujino:**

It's only _by_ you if you win! I'll be taking that name all the way to the bank!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's... Oh, right, what's your name again?

**Reika Fujino:**

...Y-You're kidding? Reika Fujino, the Nefarious Nightmare? That's the whole thing...

_Bartholomew pulls out another Monokuma notebook from his jacket pocket-- it's a fresh, blank one. He scribbles something down in it quickly before putting it back._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Right, I won't forget again! Anyway, should we go over the rules?

**Reika Fujino:**

Very well! I'll just have to keep track of how many ways they can be broken!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Alright. Allow me to lay down the rules! If you have any objections, please raise them by all means.

_Bartholomew throws his hand up in the air with one finger up._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

RULE NUMBER 1: Power walking only! No regular walking, somewhat fast walking, marching, skipping, HOPPING, sprinting, jumping... You get the idea.

_*He adds another finger.*_

RULE NUMBER 2: It's not a race! It doesn't matter who's in front.

_*He adds a third finger. He's very good at basic motor functions.*_

RULE NUMBER 3! Whoever drops to a knee, or has to lean up against something for support first is the loser. No time limit!

Any questions?

**Reika Fujino:**

... Fwa-ha-ha! I see! Very well... but let it be known that this isn't a competition I will lose so easily!

_*She takes a bite out of her banana.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hah! A banana. A fool's pre-game fuel! I'll have you know I ate the most enormous bowl of oatmeal you've ever seen before I got here!

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ha!_ I'm sure you'll see that the real fool is you!

_Bartholomew takes a very serious facial expression as he reaches up and pulls his goggles down over his eyes._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Are we ready!?

**Reika Fujino:**

Hell yeah!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Alright, on your marks, get set.. G-- WAITWAITWAIT!

_*He waves his hands in front of him.*_

Rule number 4 no hitting each other okay get set go!

_And let The Power Tower Power Walking Hour Power Challenge (maybe by Bartholomew Cavendish) begin!_

_... Wow! They sure are... power walking._

_How exciting?_

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Soon you'll see the real power of not just power walking... but _evil power walking_!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

 _EVIL_ Power walking? Preposterous! Power walking should never be used for evil!

**Reika Fujino:**

It should, and _will_ when I'm through with it! Today you will finally meet your match, Bartholomew _Caven_ dish!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'll be _damned_ if I let you lie one of your grubby fingers atop my nose! It was chiseled by the gods themselves!

_Bartholomew may have eaten a bit too much oatmeal. Only his second lap and he begins to feel a little sick._

_Inu exits the hotel to take a calming stroll to ease her mind from the recent events... Only to see Bartholomew and Reika... racing? Racing might be too kind.  
_

**Inu Aruku:**

What the **FUCK** are you idiots doing out here?

**Reika Fujino:**

History in the making, Greenie!

_Reika takes yet another bite from that delicious banana. It's close to finished by now._

_Out of morbid curiosity, Inu begins to trail behind the two idiots. I suppose this means she is now power walking too._

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey, no fair! It doesn't count cause you started late!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I _UNDERSTAND_ you'd like a look at my backside-- most ladies do! But please don't interrupt this contest!!

_Inu audibly gags._

_The power walking continues! Halfway through a third lap now!_

**Reika Fujino:**

How are you feeling, _hero_? Can you dare to keep up?

_Bartholomew almost grimaces, but forces a cocky grin instead as his stomach churns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I

_NEVER_

_**LOSE!!!!** _

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! We'll see about that!

_Bartholomew starts throwing his knees much higher in the air than necessary with his strides, as if it makes his power walking more... powerful?_

**Inu Aruku:**

Do either of you mouth breathers care to explain what is happening right now?

_Heading through lap 4! Reika is trailing ahead of Bartholomew by just a little._ _She takes one last bite of the banana. The banana itself is now gone. She suddenly grins very deviously as she realizes what she's left with._

**Reika Fujino:**

Are you ready, _Bart_ holomew? For my _ultimate_ attack!

_Reika throws the banana peel behind her._

_Bartholomew looks down at the banana as he starts to walk directly around it!_

**Inu Aruku:**

 _Oooooo!_ Almost got him there.

_*She starts to get a little entertained by the two monkeys and starts following a little closer.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

W- **What**?!

How can this _be_?!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

HAH! The classic banana peel. Do you _really_ think the great Bartholomew Cavendish would ever be bested by a textbook road hazard such as **_THIS?_**

Well I'll have you know I--

_Bartholomew throws his knee up high enough to crack himself in the nose with it. It turns out that the distance it took for him to look down at the banana is just barely enough._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You **_WITCH!_**

_Bartholomew continues walking-- but his nose is bleeding quite a bit now._

**Inu Aruku:**

**_FIRST BLOOD!_ **

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha...ha?

How did _that_ happen?!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

HAH-HAH-HAH!!!! All part of my.. _huff_.. Plan! You wouldn't dare flick a _bloody nose!_ Take a knee, I won't blame you!

**Reika Fujino:**

You absolute **fool!** I can flick it... after you clean it up with a tissue!

_Teppei emerges from the school, wrapped up in his own world. He is immediately pulled out of it by strangely energetic walking and a bloody Bartholomew._

_He turns around to consider heading back inside immediately._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yes! Go away, please! I don't want your smell tarnishing my victory!

**Reika Fujino:**

Don't mind the blood! No murder here!

_Inu beckons Teppei to come and observe the neanderthals in their natural habitat. Teppei groans, yet obliges nevertheless._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I-- Wait.

_*He abruptly stops walking and stares down at his outstretched arms with a horrified look on his face.*_

I'm bleeding **_ALL OVER_** this thing!

_Reika cranes her head back to see Bartholomew definitely not walking._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Fwa-ha-ha!_ Victory is...

_*She takes a moment to catch her breath.*_

...Is mine!

_Bartholomew grows more and more red in the face whilst slowly taking his jacket off. He then holds it up to what little sunlight remains in the sky to get a better look at it._

**Inu Aruku:**

Might want to stand back. Bart looks like he's about to erupt.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

**_NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_ **

**_SOMEONE FIND ME A GOD DAMN WASHING MACHINE!!_ **

**Teppei Natsume** **:**

For the briefest of moments, I was concerned. How foolish of me.

_Reika stops and turns back around._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, _wow_! How did you even manage that? You didn't even slip on the banana peel!

_Bartholomew falls to his knees in the most dramatic way possible, clutching his jacket in his arms as if it were his best friend who'd just been shot through the heart._

_The killing game... claims its first victim..._

_Bartholomew takes his goggles off and gazes up at Reika, a somewhat hurt, but serious look in his eyes. Inu can only scoff.  
_

**Inu Aruku:**

Drama queen.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, I admit defeat... Come and claim your flick...

_Reika clearly hesitates._

**Reika Fujino:**

That coat... it's like your hero outfit, isn't it?

**Inu Aruku:**

Reika don't even bother with him. We literally have an _ENTIRE_ closet full of the same outfits. He has spares.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It... It can be washed. As I wrote in _The Adventures of Bartholomew Cavendish: Gold Edition_... "I've never even seen my own blood! What a stupid question!"

Today is a sad day, indeed.

Hurry it up, though. This is nothing less than an emergency.

_Reika looks at Bartholomew, then at his bloody coat, then back at Bartholomew again._

**Reika Fujino:**

Your coat got bloody... you have suffered enough.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No, no. I insist. I thought you were evil!

**Reika Fujino:**

I- I _am_! But there's a level of respect to these things! If _my_ villain outfit got dirty I'd be be livid!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If you're sure...

_*He slowly gets back up to his feet and slowly makes his way over to Reika. He then leans in and slides his goggles back up over his hat, raises an open hand up to her face.*_

Rule number 5: The contestants must have a friendly handshake after the competition!

_*He outstretches the same hand afterward.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

I- I _still_ don't have my buzzer!

_*She sighs.*_

_Fiiiine_.

_Reika reaches for the handshake... and the moment she does, Bartholomew grabs Reika's hand and jerks her toward him, bashing his forehead against her nose._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

**_E V E N_ **

HAH-HAH-HAH!!!

**Reika Fujino:**

W-WHAT?!

_*She grabs at her nose.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

**JESUS!**

**Teppei Natsume:**

Holy shit! What the hell is going on out here?

**Reika Fujino:**

W-WHAT THE FUC- I MEAN SHIT- I MEAN-

_Bartholomew starts to walk away, calling out behind him with his coat draped over his arm._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

LET THIS BE KNOWN AS THE DAY YOU ALMOST DEFEATED THE GREAT **_BARTHOLOMEW CAVENDISH!!!_**

**Reika Fujino:**

You can't _cheat_ **me**! _I'm_ the bad guy! You're supposed to be the-

What is _wrong_ with you?!

_*She holds her hands back to see that her nose is now, also indeed bleeding.*_

Shitshitshitshitshit...

**Inu Aruku:**

Wow. Just **WOW!**

What an absolute asshole.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I was going to offer to take a look at his nose to see if it was broken... I'm glad I didn't get that far.

**Reika Fujino:**

This is such _bullshit_!

_*She is still holding onto her nose, making herself sound very nasally.*_

And- And for a second I was thinking he'd _actually_ make a worthy nemesis!

...P-Phooey.

_Inu adds another note to Bart's journal entry._

**Inu Aruku:**

_"Good Actor."_

Well Reika... How's it feel to be duped by that idiot?

_Reika grits her teeth before she angrily wipes some tears off of her face._

**Reika Fujino:**

He's _cheating_!

**Teppei Natsume:**

Is your nose OK? Or did you deserve it for some reason?

**Reika Fujino:**

If I actually _did_ anything, maybe I'd deserve it! There was no evil scheme! This was all _his_ idea!

...And I'm _fine_.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I suppose I can stop feigning concern then. Pretty sure there's some saying about stupid games and prizes...

**Inu Aruku:**

You _cheated_ first, gremlin. And _you_ know it.

**Reika Fujino:**

How? Getting flicked on the nose? The rules said nothing about banana peels!

Geez!

I need a fucking tissue!

...Freaking tissue.

_Inu nods._

**Inu Aruku:**

I guess you're right...

_*She smirks.*_

_But I wasn't here for the rules._

_Looking towards the hotel, it turns out Bartholomew never got his tissues and left a trail of blood leading all the way back into the dorms._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh _shut up_! You didn't get _your_ nose bashed in!

_*She starts to sulk in the direction of the Hotel, mumbling all the while.*_

Why would anyone _caaare_? Oh no, Reika gets fucking bashed in the face, it's _fiiine_. Geez...

And he left _blood_ everywhere! People are going to actually think someone is dead! What a _waste_!

_Teppei scowls, and mutters to himself._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Try and help when I see blood? I'll mind my own next time....

**Inu Aruku:**

Probably better for your sanity.

_Teppei walks over to the discarded banana peel, picking it up before walking off._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Litterers too...

_Inu sighs._

**Inu Aruku:**

Finally alone...

_She finally goes on that walk that she promised herself._

_I'm not sure who grew closer to who today. But it certainly wasn't Bartholomew and Reika._

_..._

_And so, evening eventually turns into night and the remainder of the day turns out to be surprisingly uneventful. It might be for the best. Until eventually...  
_

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up, Monokuma is back in front of the screen. Long John Jones is still trying really hard to open his wine bottle._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now Night Time! All the rides are closed and shut down for the night!

_click._

_Well, you know how the saying goes. When the bear says to go to sleep, you go to sleep._

_...I have no clue what saying that is._

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

you know a good way to entertain the masses?

knock knock jokes

**Monokuma** **:**

Is this what we're doing?

**long john jones:**

knock knock

**Monokuma** **:**

...

Who's there?

**long john jones:**

yes this is what we're doing you complete and utter buffoon.

heh

gottem.

**Monokuma** **:**

Yes this is what we're doing you complete and utter buffoon who?

**long john jones:**

...uhh

_*He is sweating bullets.*_

i didn't expect to get this far

**Monokuma** **:**

Did you even have a punchline set up?!

_*He checks the script.*_

You didn't even write anything!

**long john jones:**

that's my long john secret

knock knock jokes are for frauds

i don't want to let a stranger into my house

but why should i, long john jones take all the fun? do you know any good knock knock jokes

**Monokuma** **:**

Of course!

Bears are natural joke experts!

Knock knock!

**long john jones:**

who's there

**Monokuma** **:**

Eviction Notice.

**long john jones:**

eviction notice who?

**Monokuma** **:**

Leave my fucking property.

**long john jones:**

heh

that's a good one

nice

**Monokuma** **:**

Thank you thank you.

I think that's all for our seminar on home invasions!

Just remember, knock on the door and they'll let you in!

**long john jones:**

always

**Monokuma** **:**

Make it quick and brutal!

**long john jones:**

that's all for this theater. make sure to like, comment, and knock on every door in your neighborhood

seeya

**Monokuma** **:**

Keep your brick at your side!

Buh-bye!

_Long John Jones waves as the screen fades to black. Monokuma is tossing a brick up and down very threateningly..._

* * *

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_Monitors on. Long John Jones is once again drinking his juice box._

**long john jones:**

hey guys. long john jones here

it's morning and the rides are on. cool

_click._

_The next morning arrives because that's how time works! For better or for worse, there aren't any people screaming at the top of their lungs this morning, so everyone meets up for breakfast as expected! Let's take a quick look into the kitchen...  
_

_Sano is in the kitchen again, making coffee as usual. He hums a nonsensical tune, commenting occasionally. Teppei is nearby, awaiting his morning drink. Tetsumi is silently preparing her own abnormally large breakfast away from the two caffeine addicts. She chops away at a group of vegetables with surgical precision, before adding it to the biggest omelette you've ever seen.  
_

**Sano Asara:**

I've always wanted to try nightshade in coffee. Think of what it might taste like, even if you have to use the tracest amounts to survive!

**Teppei Natsume:**

If I take notes on your exact coffee brewing process, I should be able to produce the same level of quality... You reasonings behind flavor are incredibly baffling to understand though.

**Sano Asara:**

I just use whatever tastes right! People limit themselves with "standard" ingredients.

I've always wondered what would happen if you used a poison and its antidote as flavoring agents, haha!

**Teppei Natsume:**

Maybe baffling was too light a word... The results do really speak for itself, though.

_Sano passes another mug to Teppei, and starts heading towards the cafeteria with his own mug in hand._

**Sano Asara:**

No experimenting on customers though! Death is bad customer service!

**Teppei Natsume:**

I really don't get how some of this crew have the talent that they have.

_Teppei follows behind. A large number of students are already in the cafeteria. Momoka and Atsurou are having a small chat over their breakfast, Inu is sipping her own cup of coffee, Yobun is sipping some orange juice, sitting at the edge of the table and eyeing her other classmates, Lyle is playing a balancing act on his chair, eyes closed and bobbing his head to whatever's in that head of his, and Ayumi sits, fingers drumming along the table in annoyance._

_This simple breakfast is soon ruined by Reika bursting into the cafeteria. She quickly scans the room._

**Reika Fujino:**

That _asswipe_ isn't here yet, right?

**Yobun Ai:**

I think they just arrived, actually...

**Inu Aruku:**

That can be anyone here, gremlin. **BE** more specific.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Not me though! I'm _perfect_.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Hmm? You meant hero, right?

S'matter with you? I thought you were a morning person?

_Reika shoots a glare at Yobun before addressing Ayumi._

**Reika Fujino:**

"Hero". _Ha!_ Not anymore he's not! Freaking nose bashing asshole.

But the jokes on him! He's not getting _any_ of his oatmeal this morning! _Fwa-ha-ha!_

_Atsurou laughs while sampling his coffee._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Why the sour mood, Reika? Come on, sit down, have some breakfast. I'm sure you'll cheer right up!

_Reika is too focused on her target to pay Atsurou any attention. She quickly retreats into the kitchen._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Huh.

_Inu downs her fourth cup a coffee not looking at all satisfied._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You guys might want to slow down on that stuff. It'll stunt your growth!

_*She smirks.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Tooooooo late!

**Teppei Natsume:**

Never.

_Inu glares at Momoka._

**Inu Aruku:**

Says the gentle giant.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey man, it's _genetics_. You really think some drink can mess with that, huh?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Nature and nurture both play a role, but our disheveled man is right.

_Inu scoffs._

**Inu Aruku:**

For once in his life.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Impeccable, you mean!

_*He sticks his feet up on the table, smiling.*_

_Tetsumi emerges from the kitchen, as if on cue, carrying the enormous omelet on a plate along with a pitcher of water and a glass._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

There are multiple factors that account for physical human development. Genetics play a large part of it, but diet, especially in the early years of growth, can play a similarly massive role.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So what, are you sayin' if I drank like, ten protein shakes. I'd be more buff than I am now?

_Bartholomew walks himself into the cafeteria rather late with a bandage over his nose, holding what looked like a small stack of papers at his side._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Good morning. I hope you all slept better than I did!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh _great._ It's _you._

_Yobun smirks._

**Yobun Ai:**

Oooh, a bad night for Bart, huh?

**Inu Aruku:**

Care to explain, Bart?

_Bartholomew scoffs._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I was busy with something!

Never a down day in the life of a legend!

_Yobun loses the smirk._

**Yobun Ai:**

... oh, really?

_Bartholomew holds the papers he has with him so they're facing down towards the table._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sorta.

Ehmm...

_He turns his head and looks around the room. As he does, Ayumi eyes the papers with a confused look on her face. Yobun also stares at the papers with an equal amount of confusion, setting her orange juice down._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Sorta, huh? That doesn't look like a "sorta."

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, go on. What've you got for us?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It's not for you!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Naaah, please.

_*She slams her hand on the table.*_

_Share with the class._

_Tetsumi has since casually sat down and started slowly, carefully eating her breakfast, ignoring the nonsense around her._

_Speaking of nonsense, Reika reemerges from the kitchen holding as many boxes of oatmeal as she can manage._

**Reika Fujino:**

Alright! Where's the best place to get rid of-

_*She notices Bartholomew.*_

Oh, God _dammit_!

_Bartholomew gets up from his chair and makes his way over to Reika._

**Reika Fujino:**

No, no, no! If you fucki- freaking bash my nose in _again_ I swear you will never eat oatmeal ever again!

I have your whole diet on the line!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

He did what now?

**Yobun Ai:**

Better hurry up, Bart! Reika was talking something about poison and oatmeal!

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, maybe poison would be a good oatmeal flavor!

_Bartholomew frowns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Here, let me help you with some of those.

_*He snatches enough boxes from Reika's left hand so it's free, and stuffs the stack of papers in their place.*_

I'm going to go eat now. Uh, yeah!

_*He scurries into the kitchen to make his oatmeal.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

W-Wait, but my evil... plan...

_*She looks down at the papers that are now in her hand. She takes a few moments to take in what's she's looking at before her eyes light up.*_

W-What?! _No way!_

_*She runs towards the table and slams the papers on the table.*_

Look at _this_! So _coooool_!

#  **The Devilishly Nightmarish Adventures of Reika Fujino**

##  _A Spin-off story by Bartholomew Cavendish_

_(The front sheet of the taped-together pages has a poorly drawn image of Reika tapping someone on the wrong side of their shoulder below the title.)  
_

The great Cavendish has a rival!? Who would have thought! Meet Reika Fujino, or as she appropriately likes to be called, the Nefarious Nightmare! While he might do everything perfectly, it doesn't come without a hassle-- experience firsthand annoyance as Bartholomew has his masterful discoveries almost ruined! _  
_

_  
(The pages below contain a short story about Bartholomew rushing and tripping over his own feet to get to his car before the parking meter runs out only to find Reika laughing in front of it-- she put more money in it! He rushed himself for no reason! How annoying!)_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What is this shit?

_*She narrows her eyes as she tries to make heads or tails of it.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

He has a _rival!_ And it's _ME_!

Fwaaaa-ha-ha!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Moving on up in the world! Congratulations!

_Yobun squints, then exhales._

**Yobun Ai:**

That's all? God damn.

**Inu Aruku:**

I see you have a fan, Reika. _How cute~_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I've seen like, opening statements longer than this, dude.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm lost. Are you two like, good with each other, or...?

**Reika Fujino:**

He hit his nose, blamed me, hit _my_ nose but clearly he's undergone a REDEMPTION ARC!

**Sano Asara:**

Yaaaaaaaay!

**Atsurou Koide:**

You guys did what now?

**Teppei Natsume:**

I was there, and it honestly didn't even make sense to me. Don't bother trying to understand.

**Inu Aruku:**

I don't know, Teppei. I found it rather amusing watching two monkeys fight.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Y'sure he just isn't being, y'know, _stupid as usual?_

**Reika Fujino:**

Even if it's a trick, it's not like the _papers_ can hit me on the nose!

_Bartholomew walks back out of the kitchen with a bowl of oatmeal in his hands._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I was going to give you that later! And um, apologize or something... you know. But I saw what you were doing with that oatmeal and panicked!

_Bartholomew sits down and starts to eat. As he does, Atsurou smiles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, good to know you two managed to get along in the end! You had me worried for a moment.

**Reika Fujino:**

You are forgiven _Hero_! From now on whenever you need a villain to keep you on your toes... I will be there!

Fwa-ha-ha!

_Bartholomew matches her Fwa-ha-ha! with his own hah-hah-hah!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Anyway, what's the news this morning, everyone?

**Sano Asara:**

Coffee!

**Inu Aruku:**

Not enough coffee...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I dunno! I mostly just napped all day yesterday! _Hahaha~_

**Yobun Ai:**

I woke up here in this damned park for the third day in a row, and not back home. That's my morning.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We have heard little since the events of yesterday.

_Asagi suddenly comes in through the door!_

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Good morning, y'all!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Good morning!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Morning...? Wow, that's like what, a _360_? You finally feelin okay?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good to see you chipper again, Soggy.

**Reika Fujino:**

Blue Boy!

_*She gets up from the table and runs over to Asagi.*_

I couldn't break into your room this morning! I thought about waiting but I had to handle an oatmeal situation... which didn't need to be handled at all!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Ah, yeah, sorry about that. It's a habit I've got with the door.

Cool to know you waited a bit, though.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

A good habit to have! The Bartholomew Cavendish Museum of Excellence was robbed because of a careless security guard!

**Reika Fujino:**

So should I keep trying to break into your room or....?

__ **Asagi Oda:**

You can try again tomorrow, I'm sure it'll work.

**Sano Asara:**

Good morning, Asagi! Would you like some coffee?

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Nah, I'm good. Not a huge coffee guy, y'know?

Thanks, though, I'm sure it's great.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

.....

**Sano Asara:**

Okaaaaaay!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Oh, yeah. You'll never guess who I ran into on the way here!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't recall seeing you when I left my room...

_Tetsumi finishes her prodigious breakfast and puts the fork down on the table, wiping at her chin with a handkerchief._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

There are four people unaccounted for in this room, not counting the bears.

Any guesswork as to who you encountered could be deduced within seconds.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Man, that's some solid logic you've got there.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ooh! I know this one! It's uhh, _that guy_ , right? _Riiiiiight?_

**Inu Aruku:**

I think we're missing the freak in the toilet paper, right?

**Reika Fujino:**

He sure looks cool though!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Well, you got me, it's Ohara and Suna!

_With very good timing, Hana walks in through the door with Sabaku in tow._

**Hana Ohara:**

Quite.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hey there! How's the man holding up?

_Sabaku follows Hana in with her support. His gaze widens, noticing how many people are present._

_Ayumi scoffs._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Sure took your damn time. Thought that whole _knight_ shtick of yours meant you followed better sleeping habits, huh?

**Hana Ohara:**

Please, I've been awake for hours.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Bullshit._

**Inu Aruku:**

 _Aw, isn't that cute~_ The freak got himself a babysitter.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

How rude! He can't help it that his muscles are atrophied beyond repair!

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm saying! He looks _cooool_!

_While this is all happening, Marco slips in through the east entrance, entering the kitchen directly._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Dude, I'm just surprised he didn't trip on the way here, haha... Unless he did...?

**Yobun Ai:**

He looks like a goddamn disease. Keep him on the other side of the table, please?

_Bartholomew stifles laughter in his elbow._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Now, now, don't be so mean to our bandaged friend...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's good that someone went to go take care of him, though. Nice work Han-Han.

_*She winks.*_

_Ayumi shoots Yobun a steely glare._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

He can sit wherever _he damn pleases._ In fact, I don't mind if he sits right here.

_*She pats the seat between her and Yobun.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, come off it. I wouldn't wanna be caught dead in a room with any of y'all. If you think my standards are gonna change for the freakiest looking guy in the room, you're insane.

**Reika Fujino:**

But you are in a room with many of us...

So I caught you!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Ha!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That's preeeeetty funny! You seemed like you changed a little yesterday by the cups, hahaha!

**Teppei Natsume:**

Anything as viral as what you're worried about can easily be avoided with simple good hygiene practices. I wouldn't worry about the guy.

_Bartholomew composes himself and nods his head, turning toward the group at the door and finger gunning at them._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Asagi is right! We should be nicer to him. If the gift shop has face masks I'd be more than happy to help him walk by himself!

_Yobun groans and gets up from her chair, orange juice in hand._

**Yobun Ai:**

Whatever. Make your damn mummy friend, but I'm moving.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Coward. Serves you right.

**Inu Aruku:**

At least you're not afraid to say what's on your mind, Yobun. If you don't want to be near a freak then don't be near him. Simple as that.

_Yobun squeezes past Lyle and Atsurou, taking a seat next to Inu. She sticks the middle finger up from her free hand as she moves. Ayumi returns the gesture. Lyle absolutely tries his hardest to inconspicuously get in her way._

**Hana Ohara:**

Excellent.

_Hana leads Sabaku to the table and sits in the empty seat next to him. While this is happening, Marco comes back out of the kitchen, holding a small bowl of yogurt with some fruit slices in it. He sits between Tetsumi and Teppei._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Quite the hubbub for a simple breakfast.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, we're only missing the wacky girl, right? I like her!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Can you remind me who the 'wacky girl' is? That describes every female here except the knight!

Hah!

_As Yobun finally takes her new seat, Tetsumi stares at her with her usual, soul-penetrating gaze._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What is it you fear?

**Yobun Ai:**

What, are you kidding? You think this is a perfectly normal situation? That there's no reason to be scared of some freak ass strangers when the objective is murder?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I resent being described by those terms.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

He's not a _freak._ He's our _classmate._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, now.

How many times do I ha-

**Monokuma** **:**

That's my cue!

_Monokuma drops in on the table!_

_Long John Jones drops in a lot less gracefully. Bartholomew nearly chokes on his oatmeal and coughs._

**Reika Fujino:**

Breakfast?! _Again_?!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well! Look who came to grace us with a visit.

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu! How is everyone settling in?

**Yobun Ai:**

Horribly.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Fine, thank you for asking.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...My room's still okay. Like, _okay._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Minus the whole "no way out" thing, the place is pretty accomodating so far.

**Monokuma** **:**

Enjoying the vibes of absolutely no one definitely planning for murder?

Nudge nudge wink wink.

**Sano Asara:**

Yeah!

**Reika Fujino:**

The only murder _I'm_ planning is the murder of _your_ hopes and dreams!

Of us committing murder.

So there!

_Monokuma hops in front of Reika._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well do I have the deal for you!

**long john jones:**

yeah, it's great...

_*He shakes, trying to get up. After a few seconds he gives up and remains lying on the table.*_

i'm just... stuck here though...

**Monokuma** **:**

I hate people just lying around not planning murder! How boring!

**long john jones:**

yeah, it's called a "killing" game. where's my killing?

**Monokuma** **:**

So I've got a little something to spice this up!

I've prepared a special "present" for anyone who's got the balls to for it!

Consider this a "motive" of sorts.

**long john jones:**

ahh yes... finally...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Duuuude, that's not- 

_*He sighs.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hah! My mental fortitute is strong enough for anything you throw at me!

_Yobun crosses her arms._

**Monokuma** **:**

For the lucky and talented person to so gallantly commit the first murder and graduate...

They'll have the fortune of seeing their loved ones!

Who I have!

Puhuhuhu!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Sano Asara:**

Hahahahaha! Neat!

**Yobun Ai:**

... _Have_?

**Inu Aruku:**

You're full of shit.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Not that this 'motive' really affects me, but could you clarify?

_Atsurou smirks._

**Atsurou Koide:**

No you don't.

**long john jones:**

yeah he does

i know this, and i'm long john jones

_Monokuma rolls under the table towards Atsurou._

**Monokuma** **:**

Are you suuuuuuure business boy?

_Atsurou chuckles lightly._

**Monokuma** **:**

It's pretty simple. I assume you all have a family or a loved one or something stupid like that.

Well I've gone to the liberty of kidnapping them!

We've got a veritable whole 'nother killing game's worth of people being held right now!

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Kidnapping is also not a Nefarious Nightmare endorsed crime!

_Lyle takes a moment, and soon bursts into laughter._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

 _Ahahahahaha!_ That's rich! You actually want us to believe you went the whole distance to locate and capture sixteen different groups of loved ones, all around the world? Ohhhh _that's rich!_

**Teppei Natsume:**

I know that I somehow managed to be kidnapped, but my parents are much wiser. There's no way you could have them.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

There's not a single person in my life whom I would care if you kidnapped! How silly. This is all a bluff!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hah! And how do I know that you're not trying to pull my leg?

Because if you _have_ managed to lay a finger on them.

Well...

_*He smirks.*_

I don't imagine that would end well for you...

Would it?

**Monokuma** **:**

...

**long john jones:**

heh. hehehehe

is that a threat?

adorable

_Atsurou smiles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I make precautions for these sort of things.

_Monokuma looks down in sadness._

**Monokuma** **:**

Aww, you don't believe me...

Well, lucky for me!

I

Don't

Lie

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Good news!

_Neither do I._

_Monokuma rolls over to a monitor. As he does, Marco grips his spoon tightly for a moment, but exhales and continues eating yogurt peacefully.  
_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Dude, rich boy is right. You're full-

_The monitor seems to respond to Monokuma's presence. Its image flickers briefly._

_Pictures and video begin showing of the various contestants families, significant others, friends._

_Monokuma features heavily in all of them._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Heh heh h-heh. Photoshop's one hell of a tool, _r-right?_

**Reika Fujino:**

Ah-

_Hana pounds a clutched fist on the table._

**Hana Ohara:**

Unhand them, heathen!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

M-mom...

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Monokuma** **:**

Is this enough for you.

Well you've ruffled my fur.

So this isn't enough for me.

You now have ONE week to commit a murder.

Or we're treating ourselves to a movie night, mandatory, you WILL NOT LIKE IT!

**Sano Asara:**

I love movies!

**long john jones:**

oh a time limit?

you didn't tell me that part

i like it

_Atsurou's smirk instantly vanishes from his face... Likewise, Inu's face goes pale._

**Inu Aruku:**

T-this isn't funny anymore you damn stuffed assholes...

_Bartholomew merely shrugs._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...hmph.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Huh...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's p-photoshop! Yeah! Y-Yeah!

_*He grips the table. Hard.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

L-Lyle has a point! You can make a lot of pranks with editing!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Y-Yeah! There's been plenty of forged... evidence...

_*He falters out.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu!

Do you want some live proof, or would you rather just can it now?

**Inu Aruku:**

P-please stop...

_Long John Jones finally gets up from his position and looks over at Atsurou._

**long john jones:**

so what do you think, threat boy?

will little mio make it...?

i can't wait to find out

**Atsurou Koide:**

...

Heh... hahahahahah...

Do you have _any_ idea who you're fucking with?

**long john jones:**

do _you_?

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupupupu...

HAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHA!

I know you better than you know yourself, you slimy walking skeleton!

**Teppei Natsume:**

If my folks are truly in your company, the world **must** be looking. I won't fall for this farce.

**Monokuma** **:**

Tell me then smart guy.

Is anyone looking for you?

Upupupu...

Mull that over.

_Teppei has no valid response._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, Monokuma.

**Monokuma** **:**

Yes, my star pupil?

_*His attitude seems to shift again.*_

__ **Asagi Oda:**

What happens to the other loved ones if the blackened graduates?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well thank YOU for asking!

I do have some mercy in my black little heart...

So while only the blackened will SEE their family again.

All the others will go free.

No strings! Promise! I'm not a puppet or anything.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Will the same thing happen if the blackened is punished?

**Monokuma** **:**

Of course!

I can't use the same motive twice.

That's just lazy...

**long john jones:**

and boring

**Momoka Mawatari:**

H... How long?

**Monokuma** **:**

How long?

Were you listening?!

_It's evident by one look at Momoka's face that she is hardly listening at all at this point._

_Yobun sips another unsteady, slow sip from her juice before putting the cup down._

**Hana Ohara:**

How do we know you won't just strike us down the moment we are reunited?!

**long john jones:**

that's not how the killing game works

you graduate if you get away with it

we've been over this

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Cheap shot to pray on the weak-willed, no? All this is telling me is that I should lock myself in my room! You'll turn someone into a lunatic this way!

... I guess that's the point, though. Huh.

**Marco Nicchi:**

And how will you eat like that, hm?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well... got that off my chest!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

And how do we know we can take you at your word? You kidnap us all, imprison us and tell us to kill one another, and you have the gall to ask us to trust you?

**Sano Asara:**

I trust them!

**Reika Fujino:**

_Why_?!

**Sano Asara:**

Why not? They're very straightforward with their demands. It's refreshing!

**Monokuma** **:**

I mean... you don't HAVE to commit a murder I guess...

But like I said, there'll be a real Slasher flick in a week if we don't get some action!

_Bartholomew pulls out his notebook and begins quickly writing in it. As he does, Long John Jones looks around the room._

**long john jones:**

i trust you all to do the right thing

(the right thing is to kill someone)

oh and don't worry. we'll make sure the tv lady is told

**Monokuma** **:**

Any mooooore questions?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

None of this concerns me, so nope! Go away now, bye bye!

_There are a multitude of different emotions in the room. Inu looks like she's about to break down, Yobun grits and grinds her teeth, and Atsurou is still grinning widely, yet simultaneously looks furious._

_Asagi, after thinking for a while, speaks up once again with a strangely serious look on his face._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

I've got one, actually.

**Monokuma** **:**

Sure!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Would a suicide prompt a trial? Like, would it count as someone committing a murder?

**long john jones:**

...

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupupu...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I'll supplement. What if it was a "murder"?

_*He focuses intently on both bears.*_

_As Monokuma looks like he's deep in thought, Marco immediately walks over to Asagi, slamming his yogurt down on the table._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Wrong question, friend.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Huh?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Go back to your room and think more logically. Martyrdom is not a good thing.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Oh!

I can see how you got to that train of thought, but I'm not thinking of killing myself.

I really appreciate your concern, Nicci.

I'm mostly covering my bases so that other people don't.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

All you did was put the idea in all of their weak minds! Nice one, pal!

_Marco nods and backs away, returning to his yogurt. Monokuma finishes thinking and begins speaking again._

**Monokuma** **:**

No!

A suicide wouldn't be acceptable...

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Awesome.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Wonderful.

**long john jones:**

o-oh

...i need some time to reflect upon this, i guess

**Monokuma** **:**

It has to be student killing another if you catch my drift, upupupu.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hah, I see.

**long john jones:**

anyway, what did prosecutor boy mean by murder in fancy quotation marks

_Lyle slams his fist on the table._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I abstain in that line of inquiry. Continue.

**long john jones:**

you asked idiot

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey guys, he didn't actually tell you all what he would do to your loved ones in this 'movie' or whatever! Maybe it's harmless!

**Yobun Ai:**

I've never seen a harmless "slasher" film before.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

But it's a movie! All acting and special effects!

**Hana Ohara:**

Don't be a fool.

**Reika Fujino:**

After the fun house, I'd believe this crap!

**Sano Asara:**

Documentaries exist!

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu, are you putting on an act right now?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Good joke, bear. Go back to your honey tree!

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh gladly! I just need to make sure there are no more **misunderstandings**.

_Bartholomew grimaces and stays quiet._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well then, go back to enjoying your most absolutely murder-free breakfast.

Hahahahaha!

_Monokuma rolls out of the cafeteria. Long John Jones scans the room one more time._

**long john jones:**

don't worry. i believe in you.

seeya

_Long John Jones hops off the table and walks out._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Man...

I wish they wouldn't corrupt my lines like that.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Alright. _Alright._

_*She takes a deep breath, shaking all the while.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Then shut it, Asagi...

_Once again, the mood in the room is palpable. Momoka is completely out of it, with a thousand yard stare. Tetsumi folds her arms and starts thinking._

_Atsurou reaches into his jacket and produces a cigarette, which he promptly lights. He chuckles a bit._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Those _motherfuckers_.

Do they think I don't have enemies? That this is the first time some rat bastard tries to go after my sister?

_*He gets out of his chair and slowly walks over to the west side of the room.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

And what, pray tell, can you _possibly_ do to save your loved one in this situation, hm?

Please, enlighten us. I'm sure we would all love to make use of your omnipotence.

_*She looks like she might break off the edge of the table with how hard she's gripping it.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, there's one bright turn to come out of this, because if he really _did_ go ahead and kidnap Mio, that means there are _absolutely_ people looking for her.

And by extension, that will _eventually_ lead to people looking for _us_.

**Teppei Natsume:**

The truly shocking thing is help hasn't arrived yet. I'm certain that within a week, we'll be found.

**Reika Fujino:**

We kinda don't have a week anymore!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...He's- He's right. There's no way in the nine _hells_ that they kidnapped my family. _They're fucking with us._

**Sano Asara:**

Oh! Oh oh!

What if there's no more people? Wouldn't that be funny?

**Yobun Ai:**

Have you lost your damn mind?

**Sano Asara:**

Yeah!

**Yobun Ai:**

If they found us, if they found the last goddamn disease alive from Egypt, what's stopping them from plucking up a couple of our closest folks? I can't believe that's so impossible to imagine!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...did you all have people you recognize among the footage? Friends? Loved ones?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Nope.

_Reika crosses her arms and gazes towards the floor._

**Reika Fujino:**

...Y-Yes.

**Inu Aruku:**

M-my parents...

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah. I saw her. I wish I didn't, but this is reality now.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...strange.

I did not.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_See?_

_Asagi shrugs._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

I'm in the same boat as a few of you. I didn't recognize anyone they showed.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Excuse me! it's a little hard for me to weigh on this situation, but, would your loved ones _really_ want you to change who you are as a person and murder another innocent person for them? You all strike me as people with morals of some kind.

**Marco Nicchi:**

That is... surprisingly logical coming from you. Thank you for the insight, Bartholomew.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Murder is clearly the incorrect choice here. Waiting it out makes the most sense... I think.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Your spirit is remarkable, Teppei, but we've kinda just established that we don't _have_ time anymore!

**Reika Fujino:**

We just have to figure out the bear's weaknesses, take them out, and escape in under seven day!

W-What can go wrong with that?

_Lyle sighs, looking over at Bartholomew._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Can we can it with the flowery speeches, man? I get your point, man, but there's another point you're missing.

You do realize _every one of us dies_ if the blackened gets away, right? So, honestly....

What's the point?

There's no winner here. Just a loser.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No point...

**Reika Fujino:**

If one of you are dumb enough to kill someone, they're not going to get away with it! I'm a criminal, I can spot one instantly!

**Hana Ohara:**

Goddamn devils...

**Yobun Ai:**

Does it even matter what the point is?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Uhh, considering that two of us _die_ , yes??

Earth to Whippy? You don't honestly expect that with _sixteen_ -

_*He holds his fingers up in binary.*_

...That they'll just waltz on right out? And everyone else dies anyway... So yeah, what's the point?

_Yobun shakes her head._

**Yobun Ai:**

To them, I don't think any of it matters. If it's a "meaningful" kill or not is useless to think about. They just want some pink smears on the floors.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Lyle speaks true. Despite their insistence, we have absolutely no merit by which we can take them at their word.

**Reika Fujino:**

No one's getting away with murde- ARGH! No one's doing murder!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

I agree with Fukuhara.

Chin up, y'all! A couple of bears can't keep us down.

I'm gonna say it again, and I'll keep saying it.

No one's gonna murder anyone.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Amen to that! We're some of the most gifted people on the planet, aren't we? I'm _confident_ in our ability to figure something out.

**Reika Fujino:**

We've got the greatest villain and the greatest hero! And the other talents that are still important but don't fit into what I'm saying at all!

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Atsurou Koide:**

But if the bears are going to insist on providing some sort of incentive to get us to kill each other... well.

Two can play at that game!

_*He marches up to the table and jumps up on top of it.*_

I have decided to present you all with an incentive of my own - a counter-motive, if you will!

Should anyone manage to find a way for the lot of us to escape, I will grant each and everyone in this room one million US dollars! Yours to spend however you please.

_Bartholomew starts laughing. Teppei almost smiles. It still looks like a scowl._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I could put that to good use...

**Atsurou Koide:**

I know, right?

_Yobun merely stares up at Atsurou. Ayumi's eyes widen for a second, but she returns to staring at the table._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You really mean it?

_Atsurou swivels towards Ayumi._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ayumi, you _wound_ me.

I never tell lies. It's bad for business.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

No, I--

**Reika Fujino:**

A classic bribe! Fwa-ha-ha! Not bad!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Woah!

That's really generous, Koide!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Now, it naturally goes without saying, if you were to murder someone and get the rest of us executed, I would be incapable of giving this money to you!

_Bartholomew stands up, his laughter growing uncomfortably loud._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's, ooooh, hahahah!!..

That's the most **_IDIOTIC THING I'VE EVER HEARD ANYONE SAY SINCE I'VE BEEN HERE!_**

_*He smashes his fist into the table.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

No! Work on the whole hero thing more!

We need this system!

_Atsurou smirks in Bartholomew's direction._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Something the matter, Cavendish?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Every available inch of this place has already been searched, first of all. Secondly, if it were _me_ , I would just say my farewells, have a little memorial and move on. But that's not the environment I see in here.

Almost every single person in this room is so anxious they don't know what to do with themselves... and you think _money_ is going to fix that? What an absolute joke. I'm not going to even be bothered with this. My ears are numb to anything that comes out of your, pardon my language, **_shit-spewing mouth_** from this point forward.

_Bartholomew makes a very out-of-character grimace and storms out of the cafeteria._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Anxious? Me? How wounding.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Man...

I gotta talk to him later.

**Reika Fujino:**

He... needs some more hero lesssons.

We'll work on it.

_Atsurou laughs and shrugs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, I should expected that not everyone would have been a fan. Still!

_Marco stands as well._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm. I believe I've had enough of this, in any case. Lyle.

_*He points at Lyle.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahahahaha! _What._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I need to search for something in your laboratory later, if you don't mind.

_Lyle shrugs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You're just gonna find some _really boring files_. But hey, company's good in this mess, I guess.

...Maybe we can actually discuss some game strategy, ehh? I always wanted to learn pool, if you catch my drift.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm. Not an unpleasant notion. I'll see you soon.

_Marco strolls out. As he does, Atsurou leaps off the table._

**Atsurou Koide:**

With that debacle passed, I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Let's see if we can gather and refine our escape plans further later, alright?

Catch you all then.

_*He strides on out of the room.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Iiiiiiiii'm gonna go make more coffee! Who wants some?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Pass.

_*Her eyes narrow.*_

**Teppei Natsume:**

Please. I need some thinking juice to plan this escape.

_Sano heads off to the kitchen. As he does, Tetsumi folds her arms, her eyes closed. She looks like she's in deep thought._

_Yobun slouches back a bit in her chair._

**Yobun Ai:**

This is a fuckin' mess...

_Asagi walks over to Momoka and places his hands firmly on her shoulders, giving her a small shake._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, Mawatari. You good?

You seemed hit the hardest by this.

_Momoka wakes up a bit with a jolt._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Y-yeah... guess we traded shoes today, huh Soggy?

_*She gives a terrible smile.*_

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Haha, I suppose.

Do you wanna talk about it? I'm free whenever.

**Reika Fujino:**

You're the Team Breakout leader after all!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Don't have much going on lately, y'know?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah... thanks guys. I... I need to clear my head first. The team needs all of us if we're gonna get out of here.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

We're here for you, buckaroo. Don't hesitate to come to me if you need a shoulder, alright?

I don't want to belittle how much I care about Mawatari, but that goes for everyone here.

If you ever need refueling, I've got your back!

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Of course!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Your words are appreciated, Asagi, but I am not so easily broken.

_Inu snaps out of her despair-induced state after hearing Asagi's words of encouragement. She chuckles._

**Inu Aruku:**

As annoying as you are, Asagi...

T-thank you...

_Asagi gives a comforting smile, and runs his hand through his hair. He blushes a little._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, anytime, y'know?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Still... one thing worries me.

None of the people close to me were among the ones held captive by the bears, which begs the question.

If the bears didn't find them... where are they?

Are you alright, my friend...?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I'm tellin ya! It's _fake_.

You're all thinking too short term in terms of the _game_ , man.

You honestly expect things are just gonna get better if this happens?

**Teppei Natsume:**

They're not omnipotent. They can be overcome. The talented among us will prove it.

_Yobun rests her right cheek in her hand and glances between those remaining. Tetsumi nods._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You have the right of it. Whether or not their claims ring true or false, we cannot let us be overcome by uncertainty and doubt.

We must remain steadfast, our eyes set firmly on the future we wish to create.

_Lyle brightens, relaxing._

**Inu Aruku:**

Easy for you to say... I was just in a very dark place a moment ago. Sorry not all of us have strong wills like you.

_*She shudders.*_

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, it's alright.

_*He walks around toward the head of the table.*_

If you don't have a solid foundation, that's what friends are for.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're right. _Yeah!_ We can't let this get us down! We'll cut this down like any obstacle in our way, right?

**Inu Aruku:**

Nice pun there, bud. Did it take you all night to come up with that?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hey, stuff it! I worked really hard on that, you know? I ain't good at speeches!

_Inu breaths a sigh of relief. She's back to her sarcastic self once more. Yobun takes her final sip of orange juice._

**Yobun Ai:**

I'd be awfully relieved if y'all end up being right.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm just messing with ya.

Nothing wrong with a little joke to lighten our spirits.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Yes, exactly!

There's no sense being all glum about it. We'll work it out together.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, I know! I can take anyone feeling down on a _crime spree_! That's a good idea, right?

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Haha, yeah!

That sounds like a ton of fun.

_Yobun stretches and gets out, squeezing past Inu and moving closer to the kitchen._

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, you guys have fun with that. Thanks to richy, you've got a week.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

A week is no time at all for us Ultimates! We're all students of Hope's Peak Academy.

Nothing can keep us down!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, let's make it last a year! Anyways, um...

**Reika Fujino:**

That's...not how time works?

I think?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It does it my world! Hahaha~

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Y-yeah. Everything will be fine.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

The crux of the issue is that our Headmaster is trying to get us to kill each other, but there's no way that'll happen.

_No one's gonna kill anyo-_

_Suddenly, Hana shoots her hand up and grips Asagi by the neck._

**Reika Fujino:**

W-WAIT-

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Whoa!

_Ayumi raises herself, hand on her sword. Sabaku's eyes open. He scoots back, giving some space._

_Hana slowly stands up, lifting Asagi into the air and staring him dead in the eyes._

**Reika Fujino:**

P-Put him down!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Grk...H-hey...Ohara...

_Tetsumi gets up of her chair and calmly, but swiftly walks over to Hana, towering over the knight._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Put the boy down.

**Hana Ohara:**

His attitude invites indolence into the hearts of the many.

He is a threat to many innocent lives, and if we leave him to his devices, my...our loved ones will die.

No one is coming.

**Reika Fujino:**

I didn't understand _half_ of the words you just said! _Let go_!

**Yobun Ai:**

I didn't understand either, but shit! Rip his roots out!

**Reika Fujino:**

Don't rip any roots out!

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey, I'm gonna grab some actual grub real quick! Make sure this is still going when I come back!

_*She hurries into the kitchen.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh yeah? I don't see you doin any better, you _pompous ass_. What the hell are you tryin to pull?

**Hana Ohara:**

I am sworn to protect the innocent.

I will do what I must.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

His words are tinged with needless wishful thinking. This is true. But that is besides the point.

_*She takes a step closer.*_

Put.

The boy.

Down.

**Hana Ohara:**

Tch.

_As Teppei casually slurps down the rest of his coffee, Hana throws Asagi to the side and glares at Tetsumi. Ayumi is quick to catch Asagi before he hits the floor. Reika quickly rushes over and crouches down next to him. Sabaku simply peeks around the carnage at the grounded Asagi._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Oof...!

T-thanks.

**Reika Fujino:**

Are you okay?!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, I'll be fine...

Her grip is really something else...

**Inu Aruku:**

You into that, Asagi? _Kinky~_

_*He jots down some notes in her journal.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Turn off the peanut gallery, Greenie!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You do little to contribute to the situation's well-being by brutish gestures such as that.

_Hana watches the other carefully. Inu stands up and points towards the knight._

**Inu Aruku:**

Listen up you white-haired fucker. I'm the only one who act like a bitch towards Asagi.

You stay the **FUCK** away from him.

**Reika Fujino:**

No one can act like a bitch to Asagi! I like that idea!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You talk a lotta shit but damn, your actions are half-assed!

We're all _fuckin_ innocents here! Whatever the fuck you're thinking of doing isn't helping in the slightest!

**Hana Ohara:**

Hmph.

You cannot expect animals caught in a bear trap to understand your intent to set them free.

I will protect everyone.

...And you cannot stop me.

**Inu Aruku:**

 _WOW!_ I feel _sooooooooo_ protected right now guys.

_Hana sneers at Tetsumi as she walks by. As she does, Tetsumi places a hand on Hana's shoulder._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not count on your physical might to save you in this place.

**Hana Ohara:**

...Tch.

_Tetsumi releases Hana's shoulder willingly, leaving her free to go about her business. She leaves without saying another word._ _Sabaku turns his head to watch his escort leave._

_Ayumi pinches the bridge of her nose._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Fuckin' A. This just got a lot more complicated.

**Inu Aruku:**

And just like that grudges have been formed...

**Teppei Natsume:**

Another breakfast, another show.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! I'd totally rate it a 10, my dude! If it wasn't for the murder thing, I'd totally vibe with breakfast time like this!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...hmph.

I am going for a walk. If you wish to join me, feel free to do so.

_Asagi stands up with the help of his friends, thanking them on his way up._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

That sounds great, Fukuhara.

Fresh air is great for the mind and soul.

_Ayumi walks up to place a hand on Tetsumi's shoulder, but Tetsumi gently brushes the arm away before she has the chance to do so. Tetsumi then strides out of the room without another word._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Tch.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

See y'all there.

_Asagi casually heads out behind Tetsumi. Reika sighs._

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, sure... Not very exciting but we could use the breather...

_*She starts to head out but looks over at Momoka.*_

What about you, Momo?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'll... I'll catch up later. Can't lead Team Breakout at when I'm not at my best. Later.

_*She gives a slightly more convincing smile than she did before.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Very well! More fresh air for me! Fwa-ha-ha!

_Reika heads out with Ayumi following behind, hand on her face._

**Inu Aruku:**

This has been fun, everyone. Hopefully we can have a _normal_ breakfast tomorrow... I.... I need more coffee.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Agreed.

_Inu and Teppei both retreat back into the kitchen for some more coffee, leaving just Momoka, Lyle, and Sabaku in the room._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Guess I better start the opening move too, huh? Look forward to it.

_Sabaku stares across the table towards Lyle._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Don't worry, mummy dude.

_I got this._

_Lyle spins off the chair, heading over to the dude and outstretching a hand. Sabaku takes his hand, getting used to the procedure. Lyle smiles, heading out the door with the mummy in hand.  
_

_..._

_The group all meets up in the hall and starts to make their way outdoors but... on the way out... something strange catches their eyes..._

_The gate outside of the mystery door seems... broken?_

_It's only a small part of it but..._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

...I'm not crazy, this is a new thing, right?

_Tetsumi tilts her head._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Most interesting.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hooooo, I concur, coat rack! That is _very_ interesting!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Never call me that again.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahahaha!

_Tetsumi moves up to inspect the gate, attempting to gently push it open. It does indeed open up a little more! It's definitely not supposed to open like that though. But hey, who are you to complain? Lyle walks up to inspect the damages. While it definitely is not natural for a gate to break like that, it's also very clean. No sharp chunks at all!_

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Well, might as well see if we can get in.

_Tetsumi approaches the door, but before she opens it, Bartholomew comes strolling back inside through the southwest park door, surprised to see everyone standing before him._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ah, so you're all still around. I needed a bit of time to cool off, sorry for the little episode I h-- why is that gate busted?

**Reika Fujino:**

I have no clue!

I would love to take credit for it though...

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, welcome back Cavendish.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Beats me, dude. Although... Ehhhhhhhhhh

It's not important.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

You've got us in suspense, Fukuhara. Open it, already!

_Tetsumi tries the door and... it is very unlocked! She calmly, yet boldly opens the door. Everyone piles inside._

_It's... not very pristine at all._

**Computer Lab**

****

A very messy and rundown computer lab. Pieces of what seems to be chunks of a wall and debris litter the floor. There are multiple sets of a singular computer on a table throughout the room, mostly in groups of three at a time. Of course, there are chairs in front of each table. None of the computers seem to turn on.

In the southeast corner of the room lie an incredibly large quantity of sealed steel crates of various sizes. They are sealed incredibly tight. 

_Sabaku pulls himself off of Lyle. He uses the wall as support and follows in after Tetsumi and the group._

**Reika Fujino:**

This is... strangely anti-climatic?

_Bartholomew pushes his way through and looks around, slowly making his way toward the steel crates._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What a mess!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait. _Waaaaaait._

_*He rushes over to the computers.*_

Give me a sec while I _crack_ this case, will ya?

_Sabaku stares down the room, looking overwhelmed. He stays towards the back. Lyle inspects the computer towers for anything of importance. Likewise, Tetsumi calmly strides throughout the room, closely examining the equipment._

_The computers will not turn on, no matter how many times someone hits the power button on the tower._

_Lyle decides to take a look at the wiring. Each computer is plugged into an outlet on the wall. They are all plugged in as they should. Doesn't make them work any better._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Man, why'd they go through the trouble of putting a gate up for this?

This is pretty lame.

**Reika Fujino:**

Maybe the bears are just upset that it's real dirty...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Alright, you, REVEAL YOUR SECRETS!

_Bartholomew looked like he was scolding the box before reaching toward it and pulling at the top of it._

_Doesn't budge, baby!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I just came to a revelation..!

Bartholomew Cavendish is NOT stronger than steel!

_Ayumi groans._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Stand aside, _nerd._

_She peers over the steel crates, scanning them for any weaknesses in the structure._

_It's a steel box. Made of steel. There's no lid. There's no opening. It's steel in a box shape._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, oh! Let's _stack_ the boxes so we can reach over the fence!

Fwa-ha-ha!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Quiet.

_Bartholomew turns around and presses random buttons on one of the keyboards. Nothing happens._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

This place seems pointless.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

There is doubtless something of importance in here - or _was_.

_Ayumi readies herself into her stance, hand on her hilt. She solely focuses on the crate. Deep breaths in, deep breaths out... And a flash of steel heads towards the crate!_

_The plastic sword doesn't do shit. Probably because it's made of fucking plastic._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Points for effort!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hnnnrgh. If I had my actual _bouken_ , this would be less freakin' embarassing. Stupid bear.

_Asagi shrugs once more and turns to head out._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Cool that we got a new room, but there's not much going on here at the moment.

I'm gonna head out and go for that fresh air, I think.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Now, hold on a second!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

What's up, Cavendish?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Where is everyone else besides this group here? That gate was clearly busted open, which if memory serves me right, is against school rules! Are we sure no one got _punished?_ Maybe that's why this room is so messy!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

I think the Headmaster or VP would be kind enough to let us know if something like that happened.

**Reika Fujino:**

Would... would we have heard about it?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Good point... Buuuuuuuuuuut.

_*He raises a finger.*_

The gate was cut cleanly! I doubt that any of us could do that in the time everyone left...

Well, exceeeept the nerdy swordie, but she came with us so...

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Well, the only person who was missing was Aida.

And I have trouble believing she did this.

_*He motions vaguely to the carnage.*_

But hey, like I said, I'm gonna go take a breather.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeaaaah, I ain't buying that either, Asagi. She's like, a beach ball of fun... Doubt she even has the _strength_ to hurt a fly, man.

_While everyone is talking, Tetsumi moves on to investigate some holes in the wall. They don't go very deep, but it's definitely a number of small holes in the structure._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It looks to me like some sort of fight broke out in this place.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well okay, then if none of us broke it, that means the bears did it, right? Just another trap.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Fukuhara, if you're staying here for a bit, would you mind running your thoughts by me later?

You've got a good head on your shoulders, I'm sure you can figure it out.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

 _Woooow_. I see how it is.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

You know I didn't mean it like that, Ayashi.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Haha, I know, I know. Just a joke, dude.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I think I have seen all I require. We need not tarry any longer.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, fine by me.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, maybe the _bears_ fought each other!

_Asagi ponders for a moment._

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Y'know, that's not a bad idea, Fujino. They don't really seem like the best of friends, to me.

**Reika Fujino:**

They duked it out in this room and made a big ole' mess!

Genius!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Their camraderie _does_ seem tenuous, at best. The idea has merit.

And if there is unrest between the two, we could potentially exploit that.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ehhhh, I suppose that theory has some weight...

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey... That could be how we get out of here!

If we turn them against one another...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Monokuma does seem like he has a short fuse! What was it he said to us the other day?

_*He thinks for a moment.*_

Oh yeah!

_*He puts on a high-pitched voice.*_

_"OKAY YOU BASTARDS! EVERYONE GET THEIR CHUCKLEFUCKASSES TO MY CONCERT HALL NOW!!"_

That one sorta sticks with you, y'know?

**Reika Fujino:**

Does the other one even have a fuse? Like... does he show emotion?

__ **Asagi Oda:**

He's certainly got bombs!

Haha!

**Reika Fujino:**

This is very true!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Right, well. Great work y'all. Enough clowning around from me, I've got some lazing about to do.

Seeya!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, see ya schoolboy! Don't go too crazy from all this, aight?

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Wouldn't dream of it.

_Asagi leaves, waving goodbye as he heads out the door. Tetsumi runs her hand over one of the holes in the wall one last time, before departing the room without a word._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmm, I'll be going too. However--

_*He points systematically at Ayumi, Sabaku, then Lyle.*_

You, you and you. Not enough information yet. Talk with me later. Ta-ta!

**Reika Fujino:**

How is Sabaku going to tal-

_Bartholomew charges out of the room!_

**Reika Fujino:**

...I'm not sure he thought that through.

_Ayumi shrugs, exhausted._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Does he ever? Whatever, I'm going back to training. See ya.

_She walks out of the room in a huff._

_Sabaku is pulled from thought as Asagi, Tetsumi, Ayumi and Bartholomew all pass by him. After a bit, he reaches under his gold plating and pulls out something - the pen Marco gave him earlier._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_*He clicks it on, and sits down. He begin to sketch on his arm gauze - looks like the stuff in the room.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh! I didn't know you could draw!

_Sabaku looks up, staring blankly. He looks back down and continues._

**Reika Fujino:**

... Good talk!

I'll let you handle this Lyle. A villain like me can't go around helping people _walk!_

... At least not without any other villainous pretext. Which I don't have.

... I miss blocking traffic.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah, _understandable_. Catch ya around, villain! Just well, don't actually turn into one, y'know?

**Reika Fujino:**

I already am- Oh, whatever!

_*She marches out of the room.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

Actually, while you're uhh, doing _that_ , Sabaku... I'm gonna look around a little more here. Just uh, don't kill me, alright?

That'd be a little embarassing. For both of us.

_Sabaku doesn't respond. He just sketches._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'll take that as a yes! Just let me know when you're done!

Now...

_*He rubs his hands together.*_

_Let the opening commence._

_A new room! How mysterious... A new motive! How terrible..._

_What can happen in a week's time...? Who knows?_


	7. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 4)

_Later that day, we find ourselves at the Ultimate Prosecutor's Lab..._

_Marco knocks on the door quietly._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Lyle! It's me, Marco.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

One minute!

_Lyle carefully tucks one of the files back into the file cabinets, heading towards the door. He peeks through the crack, slowly opening it to greet his guest._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Welcome! Glad you made it with no issues, hahaha!

_Marco raises an eyebrow._

**Marco Nicchi:**

What "issues" could I possibly encounter?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wellll... You got the news, right?

Monokuma's "motive"!

**Marco Nicchi:**

I was there for it, yes. We were at the same table.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I know! You seemed pretty quiet about it, dude.

_*He narrows his eyes.*_

...You're not actually gonna fall for it, right? Like, I just had this place cleaned...

I'd rather not bite it today, you know?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...I must admit, when I saw my little brother on that screen I almost lost my composure.

But, you must remember: what would those family members think if they learned you killed someone? Such an act would surely drive a wedge between you and them, and they would be loved ones no more.

_*He shrugs.*_

And so my composure remains.

_Lyle ponders for a bit... but opens the door and invites Marco in._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Right answer! Okay, I can trust you for now. Come in, come in!

Glad you're smarter than some of us! Had me worried there for a bit, haha~

_Marco steps inside, nodding._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. I simply try to maintain a cool head in all scenarios. When you lose your composure, you begin to make hasty decisions.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Heh, I guess you could call that a _break_ , huh?

...Sorry.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...heh.

_*He smiles a bit. This might be the first time anyone's seen this.*_

I like you.

_Lyle returns the smile, heading towards the couch by the cabinets and jumping on it with a thump._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Same to you, dude! You're one cool customer... I'm looking forward with working with you!

Anyways, what did you need?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'm looking for an encyclopedia.

_*He shifts over to the bookshelves.*_

Mmmmmm...

_Lyle shrugs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Encyclopedia, huh? Dunno if _the bear_ had the foresight to include one of those... Feel free to look though, it's all alphabetical.

_He's able to find a number of court files, textbooks on law, and various legal precedent-setting case files. He does not; unfortunately, find any encyclopedias._

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Nothing. Unfortunate.

_*He turns away from the bookshelf and walks across the room.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So, uhh... Hate to pry into a compadre's own business, but what do you need it for?

_*He reclines on the couch, head facing towards Marco.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

...I have a suspicion about something regarding our Egyptian friend.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ohhhh. _Ohhh!_ Bandage boy, right?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Indeed.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah, he's like the only one I can't get to get a read on... and one I've got no info on, at least in here.

He seems cool though! Or at least, an important part of this "game".

...What do you think?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Yesterday, I visited him in his room, attempting to establish a form of communication through hand signs. It worked, to an extent.

During our brief "conversation," I mentioned "Anubis," and requested that he draw it. He drew it. "A-nu-bis."

Doesn't that strike you as odd?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Wait, like the word, or the _god_?

**Marco Nicchi:**

The god, yes. But my suspicion is linked to both.

_Lyle shrugs again._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

But he's like, the Ultimate Pharaoh, right?

Maybe he's taken basic Egyptian history or something. Or maybe... Hmm.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Consider this, though. If he's truly as foreign and perhaps ancient as we have been led to believe...

Would he really pronounce the name of his god of death the same way as we do?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, so like.

He _isn't_ Egyptian? Like his lab?

**Marco Nicchi:**

That is what I suspect. I sought an encyclopedia to find other pronunciations.

_*He shrugs and sighs in annoyance.*_

But it seems my search currently avails me naught. And until I can confirm that other pronunciations were used, I refuse to act. You cannot strike until you have ensured your angle is completely sound.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

W-W-Whoa, _strike?_ In a--

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Apologies. That sounds like murder, doesn't it?

_Lyle straightens himself up on the couch._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...yeah, it does. But, I think I understand what you mean.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Again, my apologies. I would not entertain the notion of killing another. It was a poor attempt at pool terminology.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh. _Hahaha!_ Now I get it! Hah! _Strike_.

_*He relaxes into the backrest of the couch.*_

Nah, no worries man. Like I said, I trust you... well, at least more than some of the others. Plus, you're like, ten times more chill.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...You don't trust some of the others?

I suppose I could see why, but... if you don't mind me asking, who would that be?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well... I'll say it straight. Given my reads of the situation, it's pretty crystal clear that someone's gonna fall for it.

_*He hunches back over, his smile fading.*_

Like, I'm pretty sure I'm in the cross-hairs for quite a few people.

Cuz I'm super smart, y'know? And lovable, _yeah._

**Marco Nicchi:**

A prosecutor would indeed not be someone you would want at your own trial.

_Lyle nods his head, rising from the couch._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Exactly. And well... I haven't lost a case. Not exactly a great skillset to have in this situation, honestly.

And well, despite everyone thinking they know murder, they don't, y'know?

_*He looks towards the file cabinet in disgust.*_

They're basically setting _themselves up to die_. And we're all the worse for it.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Personally, I put my faith in you to see us through whatever comes next.

I will be completely transparent. I do indeed believe someone will be dead within the week.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Mhm. Well, I'll bounce it back towards you, before I give my thoughts. Who do you think's gonna do it?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Bartholomew's pride and wrath could get the better of him. Atsurou's desire to see his sister unscathed drives him over the edge. Sano reveals he is hiding something under his customer service persona.

There are a number of suspects.

_*He sighs again.*_

It's actually rather annoying.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah. It's barely even been three days.

And I reaaaaally don't want to do my job... so, well...

_*He thinks for a bit, before pulling out one of the cabinet drawers and taking out a file.*_

I figure I'd add to your hunches. Be careful, with this, the only other copy's somewhere in my desk.

_Lyle hands the file over to Marco, closing the cabinet. Marco takes the file carefully.  
_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. My thanks, friend.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Don't mention it. Seriously. We're already in enough hot water as it is, right?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Indeed. Collaboration is key.

_Lyle breathes a heavier sigh, resting back on the couch._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's the only way we're gonna win this. I'm... happy you understand that.

And... thanks for the faith. Just be careful, alright?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course.

Indeed, this room is still open-door. If you don't mind, I'll examine this in the privacy of my chambers.

_Lyle nods his head, stifling a yawn._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Right on, dude. I'll close up and do some more research.

_*He sighs, head turning towards the bookcase.*_

...Be safe on the way back, dude. Don't become the 8 ball, if you get what I'm sayin? Right?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...A bit off the mark, but the gesture is appreciated.

I shall take my leave. Thank you for your time.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No problem, man! If you find anything else out, let me know, alright?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course.

_Marco nods and walks out, tucking the file inside his jacket. Lyle stands up and firmly closing the door, eyeing the table._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Seems like I gotta plan even further for this... Jeez, _what a pain._

_Lyle pushes the table in front of the door, with a little bit of trouble. He checks on his handiwork with a sigh, giving a thumbs up and then returning to his studies._

_Lyle and Marco collaborated a little closer today..._

_..._

_We find ourselves back in the park area itself. What exciting events await us this time?_

_Tetsumi is standing in front of the Power Tower, her eyes directed skyward to take in the massive structure. She looks like she's in deep thought. Yobun stretches as she makes her way off the Merry-Go-Round alone. She looks off to her left and notices Tetsumi. Quickly, she lowers her stance and begins to tiptoe towards her.  
_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I can see you, you know.

_Tetsumi slowly turns her head in Yobun's direction, staring at the girl with her usual steely gaze. The lion tamer pauses mid-prowl, a foot still up in the air._

**Yobun Ai:**

_Really?_ That's a shock. That works on even lions, you know.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I take great pains to make sure my senses remain quite sharp.

I can only assume you meant your surprise attack to be some sort of prank, because if you were trying to assassinate me, this is probably one of the worst locations in the park to stage such an attempt.

_Yobun groans and pulls herself up, returning to her normal posture._

**Yobun Ai:**

First Mr. Prosecutor, now you, huh? How many more of you have this damn lecture stored at the ready?

 _No_ , Tetsumi, I don't have a murder plot yet. Calm down.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am quite calm, thank you for asking.

Now, was there something else?

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, actually. This has been bugging me forever. If I get some answers, maybe I can sleep at night again.

_*She waves her hand around, gesturing towards Tetsumi's attire.*_

What the fuck is this?

_Tetsumi tilts her head._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I beg your pardon?

**Yobun Ai:**

Have you heard of skin?

Why so formal, so reserved?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Why so aggressive, so undisciplined?

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey, I'm just asking!

It makes it look like you're hiding shit, or like you're a fuckin' alien or something! It can get pretty damn warm in some of these buildings, but you're wearing that big heavy coat and all... _this_... all the time.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

So I am somewhat cold by nature. Is that suddenly a crime?

I'd much rather cultivate an appearance of formality and discipline than the garish chaos and anarchy that you choose to drape yourself in.

_Yobun scoffs._

**Yobun Ai:**

The crowds eat this kinda shit up. I come in, and eyes are on me like a cat finding a laser pointer.

But whatever. You're cold. That's all I really wanted to know.

_Tetsumi folds her arms._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I find it incredibly shortsighted that you would base your entire demeanor towards me entirely on my own personal attire. No questions concerning such matters as my ideals, my ambitions, my flaws, strengths, dreams, or nightmares. The very core concepts that make us _human_.

No, you choose instead to fixate on outward appearances and shallow assumptions.

This is the very sort of ignorance that I have dedicated my life to try and fight.

_Yobun twirls her hair a little bit._

**Yobun Ai:**

Ehhh... if things were different, maybe I'd ask you about mumbo jumbo like that. I don't usually feel like it, but _maybe_.

But have you heard of poison dart frogs? How they wear all these bright and weird colors to let others know "I'm toxic to the touch, don't fuck with me?"

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am well aware.

**Yobun Ai:**

I don't know you bastards, and I'm not about to let myself fall for y'all. First impressions and "shallow assumptions" are all I've got to work with here.

It's nothing personal. I'd just rather prefer to die on my own terms.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That strikes me as counterproductive. By choosing to maintain distance from your colleagues, you do nothing but alienate them further.

Man has ever been a social animal. All that he has achieved he has done with the cooperation of his kinsmen. To shun the collective, to imagine that you could ever be stronger by yourself, is nothing short of folly.

**Yobun Ai:**

... So what? Do you _want_ someone like me closer?

I thought I was doing y'all a favor as well. I keep my distance from you, you keep your distance from me, and you all are free to sing Kumbaya while I don't shit on you for doing so.

_Tetsumi waves a hand dismissively._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

To say that I would _want_ you closer would perhaps be a bit generous. All I am saying is that I would rather have your cooperation than your opposition.

But I can do no more than show you the path. The decision to follow it, or to turn away, rests solely with you.

Do as you like. If you would not throw your hands in with us, I would ask you to stay out of our path.

_*She turns around and returns her gaze to the Power Tower.*_

Those who make themselves enemies of mankind seldom last long.

_Yobun grins._

**Yobun Ai:**

Ah, and here I was thinking I'd broken character or something. Good to know.

I was already in the process of staying out of your path, buuuut...

_*She trails off. She loses the grin, and after another pause, she speaks.*_

My memory's spotty. Was it you who didn't see anyone close to you on that monitor?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This is true. If memory strikes me correctly, Lyle also shared a similar fate.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Lucky.

What do you think is gonna happen this week, Tetsumi?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

..."lucky" is not what I would call it. Their absence worries me more than you could ever imagine.

_*She joins her hands together behind her back.*_

As for what will happen this week...

...I do not know. That, too, worries me.

_Yobun puts a thumb up to her lip. After a bit, she steps forward, besides Tetsumi._

**Yobun Ai:**

I'm sure your folks are probably ok. Maybe they just missed a few, or maybe they're really smart and just evaded Monokuma and his brother.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

I am not liable to place my trust in hope when I can at all avoid it. Yet right now, trapped here as I am - as we all are - I no other options remain.

Thank you, regardless, for the kind words.

**Yobun Ai:**

... I guess that's probably for the best, yeah.

Seven days, right? That's how long I'd have to cooperate?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...as much time as is required to leave this place behind. But rest assured, your assistance is not something I would leave forgotten.

Once we are reunited to the world at large, there is so much that I could show you.

**Yobun Ai:**

Whoa, whoa. I appreciate it, but I never said yes, and I _definitely_ never said yes to more Kumbaya.

... But I've done significantly more for her. Seven days more probably won't hurt. So... if you knock really damn loud on my door telling me you need someone strong, I'll probably yell "fuck off" and then show up in like ten minutes-ish.

How does that sound?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hm.

I suppose it will have to do.

Thank you.

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh.

_Yobun turns away, and starts off in the other direction. Tetsumi returns to her quiet contemplation of the Power Tower._

_Whether Tetsumi and Yobun grew any closer today or not is anyone's guess._

_..._

_A little more time passes. Bartholomew has gone back outside after the discovery of the computer lab earlier in the day and simply took a seat on the steps in front of the hotel to do a little more writing. Atsurou emerges from the hotel entrance behind Bartholomew. He grins upon noticing the man seated outside._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Bartholomew, my man! Just the guy I was hoping to get in touch with.

How you holding up?

_Bartholomew turns his head to the side so he can glance at whomever had approached him. Upon seeing who it is he sighs._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, it's you... Right, if you're here to get me back for the way I exploded at you earlier then don't bother, I already know that I didn't act like myself.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, I'm glad to hear that! For a moment I was wondering if I had offended you or something. It's all water under the bridge.

_*He walks on up and sits down next to Bartholomew. He fishes around in his pockets and produces a pack of cigarettes.*_

Do you smoke?

_Bartholomew waves a hand in front of it to deny the offer._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Nope, never touched them! You can feel free, though. Just don't go blowing rings in my face!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha! Well, suit yourself.

_*He casually lights up a cigarette and samples it before returning his attention to Bartholomew.*_

So, I've got one very important question.

_Bartholomew is looking back down at the notebook in his lap as his attention has returned to his writing._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Mm, important, huh? Go ahead...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Excellent!

What do you want?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What do I want, what do I want...? I'm not sure I understand the question!

_*He lets out a bit of a forced chuckle without giving any eye contact.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

It's quite the simple question. What do you want?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmm...

_*He continues writing, but slows down a little.*_

What I want is for my life to go back to the way it was before I got here, if I'm being honest. Y'know. That's probably the same for everyone, though!

It's a little harder to be, well... me! In this place, that is.

_Atsurou chuckles, before taking another puff on his cigarette, casually blowing out a lungful of smoke._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, I should imagine that we'd all like to return to our regular daily lives!

But is that the entirety of it? Is a return to the status quo is all that great Bartholomew Cavendish truly wants?

_Bartholomew slows his writing down to a stop and shifts his peripheral view toward Atsurou. He smiles a little afterward._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Tch. It might be hard to understand, but that daily life of mine is all I have. Families, relationships, jobs... All of those things people seem to cling to so dearly is just something I don't have, want, or need.

Call me selfish, but that's how I operate. Do my thing on my own and publish it for everyone else to see. Sure, millions of people like me, but I limit that like behind a glass wall.

**Atsurou Koide:**

So you already have everything you could ask for, then? Well, I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. If all the stories told about you are true, you live quite the charmed life!

_*He looks away, tapping his cigarette to dispose some ash on the nearby steps. He's still smirking, but he looks somewhat... disappointed.*_

Still, I was mildly hoping that there was something more.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

A charmed life... Hm, I suppose.

_*He sets his chin in his palm and closes his eyes, still smiling.*_

_Everything_ I could ever ask for? No. I already blew my chance at that one. No need to get into things like that, though. Unimportant.

What about you? You seem awfully motivated!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, a lot of people _do_ tell me that I'm naturally energetic person.

But... what's this about you "blowing your chance"? If I may ask.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Let's just say...

_*He grins a little wider.*_

I carry around a sort of guilt with me everywhere I go. Being in this school cut off from the outside world doesn't leave me much room to escape it.

That's about it.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Absolution, then. Some way to make up for past regrets?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hahah, if it were that easy then maybe. I don't think you in particular would be someone that could help me with my situation. What did you say your profession was, again? I'd just like a little refresher.

_Atsurou smiles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'm a businessman, Bartholomew. Supplying people with what they want is quite literally my job.

Although I suppose your problem in particular might not be covered by my usual area of expertise... still, I figured it didn't hurt to ask.

_Bartholomew nods and writes down a couple more lines in his notebook before closing it shut and standing up._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's what I thought you said. And that's the problem. No offense! I think I'm going to go change the bandage on my nose. Was there anything else you needed?

**Atsurou Koide:**

...no, I suppose that was all for now.

See you around, Mr. Cavendish.

_Atsurou gets up and departs in the direction of the campus, flicking his cigarette to the side. Bartholomew watches him walk away for a bit before turning around and heading into the hotel, the smile he wore fading almost immediately._

_Atsurou and Bartholomew's smiles feel like they grew closer today..._

_..._

_Ahh, it's well into the afternoon now. So our local squad consisting of Sano, Inu, and Teppei are doing the literal one thing they know how to do._

_Drinking coffee._

_Inu chugs down yet another of Sano's **STUPENDOUS** creations. (She's on her 6th cup this afternoon.)_

**Inu Aruku:**

**DAMN!!! THAT'S SOME GOOD SHIT!!!**

_I find myself slightly concerned for her._

**Inu Aruku:**

How do you do it Sano? What's your secret?

**Teppei Natsume:**

I don't get it either. I could have sworn I followed the _exact_ steps you used, yet the coffee I tried making tasted like garbage.

**Sano Asara:**

I don't know! Haha!

There've been a few times where I've _tried_ to mess up an order, but they still like it!

I'm like, cursed or something.

**Inu Aruku:**

That doesn't make any sen-

_*She realizes she had a huge helping of soap the previous morning that tasted **EXACTLY** like coffee.*_

Huh...

_*She jots a new note down in her journal about Sano.*_

_"is a magician."_

**Teppei Natsume:**

By all accounts, it really doesn't make a lick of sense. I've never really understood how to make things taste good... and the moment I find an expert, he doesn't understand either.

Does your flavor magic work with other foods?

_Sano puts his hand to his chin for a moment._

**Sano Asara:**

I dunno! I've never tried anything weird with _food_ before.

To tell you the truth, all my weird flavoring is just from morbid curiosity! Like I said, I've always wanted to try things like toxins and antidotes as flavoring agents... I tried blood once, you know! Kinda tastes like steak when you mix it in juuuuuust right.

_*He beams.*_

**Teppei Natsume:**

Hope's Peak must have had no idea what they were getting into inviting you.

_Inu shrugs._

**Inu Aruku:**

They just wanted him for the coffee skills. It's understandable.

**Sano Asara:**

Yep! It's aaaaaaaallllll I'm good for!

Woooooooo!

**Inu Aruku:**

Oh...

That's a little depressing...

You don't have any other skills? Any other hobbies?

**Sano Asara:**

Well yeah! I studied Biology in high school, y'know.

Buuuuuuuut nobody caaaaaaares!

_Teppei raises an eyebrow._

**Teppei Natsume:**

R-really? Truly?

There was another man of science here all along?

**Sano Asara:**

Yeah! I've been wanting to learn about cytology since we got here!

**Teppei Natsume:**

You did sound really enthusiastic... I thought that's just how you were about... you know. Everything.

**Inu Aruku:**

It's a little sickening at times.

**Sano Asara:**

Well yeah! I have to be!

Otherwise, the crippling depression hiiiiiits! Wow!

_Teppei cracks his knuckles, and thinks for a moment._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I know all about the hard sciences, but not the psyche of the mind. But if I had to guess, a lecture would fill you with cheer!

_Teppei is actually slightly excited. He is still scowling though. Sano does some jazz hands in response._

**Sano Asara:**

Yaaaaaaay!

**Teppei Natsume:**

Excellent. Star pupils Sano and Inu, are either of you familiar with the incredible exploits of the famous "Seasonal Scientists?"

_Teppei thinks that these people are more famous than they actually are._

**Sano Asara:**

I think I heard the name once! Maybe!

_Inu sighs._

**Inu Aruku:**

I can't say I have... I can't say I really care. But, I'm just too lazy to stop you.

_*She adjusts herself in her seat.*_

Go ahead cell boy. _Teach._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Education is the only way forward to progress, after all! Now, the seasonal scientists are a set of 4 pioneer scientists that have made groundbreaking, yet often unreported on progressions in pharmacological research. They are my inspiration to pursue cytology, to better the world around me.

_*He speeds up his talking as he goes on, excited to let the words flow out.*_

There are four principal members, joined by others later. Geoffrey Winters. Aki Natsume, my father. Aki as in autumn, Natsu as in summer. Ranier Wilson. They considered rainy a season to fit the theme. Silly, really. Haru Natsume, my mother. Haru as in spring, to round out the theme. These fine folks have contributed so much...

_*He clears his throat, and murmurs.*_

But they still managed to get themselves kidnapped...

**Sano Asara:**

Unfortunate!

**Inu Aruku:**

Monokuma probably doesn't like when he's not making the puns. He had to get rid of them somehow.

Uh... No offense of course.

**Teppei Natsume:**

It really is tragic. I won't take offense, I'm at least _slightly_ self-aware that I offend people all the time without trying.

_Inu scoffs._

**Inu Aruku:**

 _You?!_ _Noooooooooooooo._

You're the least offensive in this group of misfits. In my opinion at least.

_Teppei smirks... nope. It's still a scowl._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I suppose I'll take the critic at her word.

_Inu smirks. See, now that's a smirk._

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't take my opinion lightly. People _PAY_ good money for my opinions.

That one was free of charge.

_*She jots down some thoughts into her journal and slams it shut.*_

For now at least...

**Sano Asara:**

Oh! Who's the most offensive?

**Inu Aruku:**

Reika. Without a doubt in my mind. Bart is a close second.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I only caught the tail end of their nonsense the other day... you're definitely spot on.

I guess being spot on is your, like... thing though.

**Inu Aruku:**

It's what I do best, cell boy. I judge things for a living. Literature, Film, Photography, Cuisine, Music, you name it.

Judging people is also in there somewhere but I think that's more of a hobby.

I _LIVE_ for that shit.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Your life must be fulfilled out here, then...

_*He gives a sidelong glance at Sano.*_

I get forced into critiquing academic papers all the time. My parents send some weekly, telling me I need to interact with other people more. I do so by ripping the buffoonish drivel these other " _scientists_ " write to metaphorical shreds.

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! That sounds like fun!

**Teppei Natsume:**

Fun for a bit, but it drains my patience. I'll leave criticizing to the experts.

**Inu Aruku:**

You wouldn't survive in my field of work then.

_*She sighs.*_

I used to critique things for fun when I was younger. I used to enjoy criticizing whatever I wanted. I had a little blog I would post all of my opinions on called _"NANI SORE"_. People _actually_ enjoyed my reviews. I was having the time of my life judging things for others.

That was until some powerful organizations noticed people were taking my opinions like they were fact.

**Sano Asara:**

Gotta love those powerful organizations!

**Inu Aruku:**

They were just _using_ me. For their benefit.

They worked me to the bone and forced me to make fraudulent reviews to trick people into buying their shitty products.

I hated every moment I was _"reviewing"_ **ANYTHING** they gave me. I was lying to my loyal fans... I just wanted to help my parents...

_*She begins to tear up.*_

Now... This stuffed **FUCKER** has them captive. For some sick twisted game...

**Sano Asara:**

Haha! Pretty messed up!

_With no warning, Monokuma drops in!_

**Monokuma** **:**

Did I hear my unofficial title?!

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, yo! It's the bear!

Y'want some coffee?

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhuhu, I don't think you can make me anything strong enough.

**Teppei Natsume:**

The whiplash I'm feeling right now is paralyzing.

_Inu wipes away her tears. What's left in its place is pure unadulterated rage._

**Inu Aruku:**

**WHERE ARE THEY, YOU LITTLE FUCKER?!**

_Monokuma selectively ignores Inu._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well, well, I hope I didn't interrupt anything important or intimate! I just thought you goons could use a bit of a spicing up!

It feels like even since I gave you that motive you've just been sitting around drinking coffee...

Upupupu, will you wait out the week?

**Sano Asara:**

Sure! Seems fine to me!

**Monokuma** **:**

You... really don't have much else brewing in there aside from that coffee, do you?

**Sano Asara:**

Nah, I saw who was up there!

I don't care, really!

**Monokuma** **:**

Uh...

okay

Well, fill me in! What are we talking about?!

Boys, fashion, science, murder, effective farming techniques?!

I'd hate for my students to get bored...

_Inu takes a deep breath to calm herself._

**Inu Aruku:**

None of your fucking business, you little stuffed asshole.

**Monokuma** **:**

Aww, did a coffee bean sprout up your ass? Upupupupu...

_Inu grits her teeth._

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, that's a good idea!

**Teppei Natsume:**

If you want to talk science, bring my folks out of hiding for a chat. I'm sure the three of us together could educate you.

**Monokuma** **:**

Hahaha! I'll remember that when you decide you want to become a blackened...

Until then you'll have to be content lecturing me alone.

**Teppei Natsume:**

It was worth a try, I suppose.

**Monokuma** **:**

Well? Do my students have any other concerns?

My lovely, adored, and regrettable students?

**Sano Asara:**

Can I get an espresso machine? I can do so much more experimentation with one!

_Teppei let's his head fall to the table._

**Monokuma** **:**

Grrr... Really; do you even have the ability to talk about anything else?!

I understand you're talented, but I didn't know you were troubled!

**Sano Asara:**

Nobody ever wants to! I tried earlier and we wound up depressing talk instead!

**Monokuma** **:**

Just remember, mental health is important!

And murder is a fantastic medication!

Puhuhu...

**Sano Asara:**

Okaaaaaay!

_Teppei does not look up._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Sano, you're not supposed to okay the murder.

**Monokuma** **:**

Don't discourage a blooming young mind!

**Teppei Natsume:**

It's blooming something all right...

**Monokuma** **:**

Mmm, blooming flowers means honey for a hungry young bear!

_Sano thinks for a moment, then starts to open his mouth to speak._

**Monokuma** **:**

If what you say is about coffee I **WILL** consider that damaging school property! My bear-sized brain can't comprehend why you fools drink distilled bean powder!

Grrr...

It's making me angry just thinking about what you'll spout!

**Sano Asara:**

I was just gonna mention how we don't have any bees around!

Yep!

**Monokuma** **:**

...

You live this time...

But, I suppose I can fix that if that's what you want? Puhuhuhu!

_Monokuma is clearly trembling. Is it with rage at Sano or the desire to unleash bees? You decide._

_Inu grabs the bridge of her nose rather hard this time._

**Inu Aruku:**

 _Please._ Just **FUCK OFF!**

**Monokuma:**

Okay! I leave you with a reminder, only a few more days before our _Movie Night_!

Bring some popcorn... and some towels.

 _Upupupupu_!

**Sano Asara:**

Oh boy, what are we watching?

_Teppei groans, rolling his head back and forth on the table._

**Monokuma:**

I'll let your near and dear friends discuss the bees and the bears with you.

Bye-o-nara!

_Monokuma runs out of the cafeteria. You feel like you can hear a faint buzzing as he runs._

_Inu feels like she grew a little bit closer to death today._

**Sano Asara:**

Wow, I didn't think it was gonna be _that_ kind of movie...

**Inu Aruku:**

Are we done here?

_Teppei picks his head back up, begrudgingly._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I don't know how he managed to turn a somber mood into something worse, but I'll be damned if that bear didn't. I barely even want to lecture about organelle functions anymore.

_For the first time ever, Sano looks slightly down._

**Sano Asara:**

Aw, no more lecture?

**Inu Aruku:**

We'll save it for another day, Sano. Probably when I don't feel like mangling a fucking bear.

_Sano perks back up. Inu smiles as he does._

**Sano Asara:**

Yay!

**Inu Aruku:**

There's the annoyingly energetic Sano I know.

_Teppei gives his classic smile-scowl._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I'll have to gather up my notes and organize them... I haven't done an in-person lecture for friends before. Or... err... acquaintances...

_*He trails off.*_

**Sano Asara:**

We're kind of friends! I think! Am I too annoying?

**Teppei Natsume:**

I- well, you _are_ annoying, but, um... not too annoying, and... uh...

**Inu Aruku:**

You're tolerable, Sano. That's one of the things I like in a person. And you make an amazing cup of whatever is in the kitchen at the moment.

Like soap...

**Sano Asara:**

Aw, thanks!

Well, I'm gonna go try the ring toss! See you later!

_Sano abruptly stands and makes his way out. Inu scowls._

**Inu Aruku:**

Well this was fun cell boy. I'm going to go and clear my mind.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Yeah, that's not a bad idea. I think I'll relax here and do the same.

_Teppei scowls back. It's a smile, probably. Inu's own scowl turns into an actual smile._

**Inu Aruku:**

Looking forward to the _lecture._

_Inu gets up and heads to her room for some deep meditation. She feels a migraine forming from all the drama that occurred. Or maybe it's the coffee._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Friends, huh? Heh...

_The Coffee Squad feel like they grew a little closer today! I think._

_..._

_Evening is slowly turning into night, but idiots never rest! Reika is sitting on the edge of the concert stage, dangling her legs over the side. Bartholomew is walking around the concert stage aimlessly. He had left the notebook he normally writes in sitting on one of the benches.  
_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ugh, there's nothing to do around here! You see the like, three places we're allowed to go once and that's it!

**Reika Fujino:**

I _know_! It really limits what schemes you can pull off...

_*She sighs.*_

I _triiiied_ to learn more about the bears or whatever like our plan from yesterday, but all I learned was that Monokuma plasters his face on way too many things in the gift shop.

Great for marketing crimes! Not so great for anything else...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmmm...

_*He puts a finger to his lips and smiles slowly.*_

We should put on a play of some kind in here! I need my fix of having an audience. I missed a convention because of getting locked up in here!

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmm... not a bad idea... But half of these guys wouldn't even show up to something like that! Unless we took it on the go...?

... Ideas for later.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Street performers! Hah-hah-HAH!! That would be a new one for me. We could make a recreation of _"Bartholomew and the City of Gold"!_

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, oh! I can be the city!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Besides, I think people would show up! Even if they think it's-- I'm sorry what?

No, you can, um.. What would be a good job for you...?

_*He thinks for a moment.*_

You could whisper random numbers from behind a corner when I'm trying to count my gold so I miscount!

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, I like that _way_ better! Adding new spins on existing tales, it's genius!

Oh, but wait!

_*She stands up and turns to face Bartholomew.*_

Here's an idea! We put on a play that's absolutely _terrible_!

BUT, we make the _bears_ watch it! And then it's so bad they fall asleep!

Not only do they get a terrible evening, but now they're asleep and we can slip out with little problem! Fwa-ha-ha!

_Bartholomew frowns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

The girl with the greasy green hair will already complain about it enough, I can't handle three people hating it.

_Reika groans._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Uuuugggghhh_. Who _cares_ about Greenie?

She doesn't _do_ anything!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And, jokes aside, I think everyone in here could use something to take their minds off of everything!

.... Even if I know they won't like it well in advance.

_Momoka saunters into the area. Upon seeing her companions, she smiles and approaches._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I thought I could feel the energy coming from around here, guys! You two certainly are a bundle of energy, huh?

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, hey! We're just talking about ruining theater as an art form!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, everyone else rolls their eyes when I speak! I prefer spending my time with fun people!

Anyway, how are you feeling?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Me? I'm doing as good as I can be. Jogging for the past.... 5ish or so hours kinda helps put the badness out of the brain.

_*She grins.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Five _hours_?!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Ish? When was breakfast again?

**Reika Fujino:**

...More than five hours ago?

_*She looks at the sky. It's getting dark.*_

Probably?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Time flies when you're cooling off, I had to do a fair bit of that myself this morning.

_*He folds his arms and smiles.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I kinda did forget about lunch then, I suppose. There's no court, and really no gym here... so running is just about all I could do to keep myself occupied. Maybe a little too well?

_*She shrugs.*_

_Reika turns to Bartholomew and holds her hand up in front of her mouth while whispering very loudly._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Make sure she's never invited to a power walking competition._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

.... I don't think I want to do one of those ever again.

Hmmm....

_*He sort of sizes up Momoka with his eyes then nods and leans toward Reika.*_

You think she'd be a good actor?

**Reika Fujino:**

At the very least she'd be able to play a really convincing tree! She's certainly tall enough...

_Momoka makes a gesture of mock offense._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You _wound_ me! Just a tree?

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, maybe _you_ could be the city of gol-

_*She pauses for a second and blinks.*_

Wait, wait, _wait_! I like the play idea! The play idea is good! But we need to Team Breakout first!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm not a huge Team Breakout fan, but...

_*He huffs.*_

I've come to terms today that I could afford to be a bit less selfish and lend my explorer skills to the cause...

_Momoka grins almost too widely._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Atta boy! I had a feeling you'd come around a bit more!

**Reika Fujino:**

_Yes_! The redemption arc is _real_!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

After all, I likely have one of the most helpful talents for it. I'd feel cruel if I refused.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

That's the spirit!

_Asagi walks up toward the stage._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Soggy!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Good to see you up and about, Mawatari.

So!

_*He places his elbows on the stage, holding his chin up with his hands.*_

What'd I miss?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Rei-rei and Bart being... well, Rei-rei and Bart.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, I've just been so bored around here lately. I figured we should come up with something to take everyone's minds out of the gutter!

**Reika Fujino:**

But _only_ if we can multitask it with the countdown.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

That's a fantastic idea, Cavendish!

Nothing like bringing a little bit of hope to the table, y'know?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, of course. I'm not suggesting we throw priorities aside entirely. Just a little something to get everyone's spirits back up.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Morale is important on any team! It greases the wheels. I don't know how much acting I've really done though...

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, it just matters that we have fun with it.

A production made with love is the easiest to love, after all.

**Reika Fujino:**

Maybe if we skip all the props and such... Just go straight to the acting?

That'd save us time...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm not a big fan of props in the first place! I prefer to use words and have the audience use their imagination. I am something of an author, after all.

I have many stories that we could recreate in the form of a small play, but if you would prefer something a little more original I'm not _completely_ against it.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well we can't have _that_ many people take part in this... or else we'll have no audience.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It might be a bit intimidating to put this on for someone who calls herself the Ultimate Critic too...

But I'm definitely game.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, I wouldn't be too scared of Aruku.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't like being analyzed too hard, but if it's just her then I won't complain.

I can write down a few of my stories that I think would make good short performances off the top of my head if you guys would like!

...Erm, just the titles. I won't write you a whole book copy. Though I could.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Not a bad plan. It's good to have options. I do have an idea if you don't mind, though.

Not that your plan is bad, of course.

**Reika Fujino:**

What do you have in mind, Blue Boy?

__ **Asagi Oda:**

We've only just met, right? So we might not know each other's tastes yet. It could be possible that the reason we're so scared of Aruku is because we don't know if she even likes Cavendish's works.

Maybe we should do a variant work of a classic? That way it's something familiar and something new.

It would also give us the advantage of playing with people's expectations. Everyone expects Dorothy to meet the Tin Man, but no one expects the Tin Man to be a breakdancer!

**Reika Fujino:**

Whoa! Can you _breakdance_?!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Haha, no.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Tch, I find it highly unlikely that she's never read one of my books. I don't read reviews too often, though so I can't be positive.

I am okay with this idea! However, I would like to request to write the script for whatever is agreed upon. That is my condition!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, you're a gifted author. I'm sure whatever you produce will be amazing.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well hey! Thanks!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Out of curiosity, about how many days from now did y'all wanna try and throw this?

**Reika Fujino:**

Yikes... tricky question...

We need time to prepare but need to leave time to... not run out of time.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ah, don't fret. You can all leave it to me! I'll have the whole script ready for whenever we want to perform! That way, none of you need to take time off of Team Breakout.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, that's smart!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah... I don't think I'll be up to much acting if we approach the deadline too closely.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hmm...

_*He smiles with closed eyes, rhythmically tapping his fingers on his cheeks.*_

How about three days from now?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Three days? I'm in!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's manageable. I'm not going to write anything lengthy, think of it more like a glorified skit. I can just work on it before I go to sleep in my room.

**Reika Fujino:**

That gives us enough time too!

Fwa-ha-ha! Entertainment _and_ escape! A dangerous duo!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, and... This might sound a bit strange coming from me-- I don't actually want to act in this. I would prefer to be the storyteller perse.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, like a narrator?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's the word!

_Momoka makes an exaggerated gasp._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Not the star?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Not my book, not my stardom. At least not in this case. Besides, I'm already pumped up! I'd rather get someone up here that needs to loosen up a little.

_*He puts a hand on the side of his head and smiles.*_

Truthfully, this is becoming less about boredom and more about bringing up some of the attitudes I've been seeing around here.... For both my sake, and theirs.

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, are we bringing more people into the show?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I was thinking maybe you three and one more volunteer. How about we recreate a couple of scenes from, hmmm...

_*He snaps!*_

George Lucas' _Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith_! I love those films.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Oh_! STAR WARS! Hell yeah!

_Reika starts making over dramatic lightsaber noises while moving around the stage. Asagi chuckles a little, eyes still seemingly closed._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh, I think I've seen bits of those! That's the one with the short little green guy and stuff.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I only picked it because it seems easy enough to understand. I went for something popular that didn't involve me!

_Reika stops flailing around and looks back at Bart._

**Reika Fujino:**

So! Who's the volunteer you're thinking of?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A team of 5 is a perfect size!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I mean, let's go over our options here. I'm going to list everyone who I _don't_ think would be a good fit!

So, Sabaku is out. The guy can't talk.

**Reika Fujino:**

He'd make a great emperor though!

...If he could talk, I mean.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I disagree! I think Lyle would be a good emperor. He's always sitting.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ha!_

__ **Asagi Oda:**

How much of the flick are we covering, though?

That'll help us decide what characters we need, and who should be our fifth.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I figured we could pick two of the popular scenes and just do those!

**Reika Fujino:**

If I don't get my lightsaber fight, I'm out!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Sounds like Fujino here wants to be Young Skywalker!

**Reika Fujino:**

Probably should skip the scene where he kills everyone though...

Might be in bad taste. And not in _evil_ bad taste either. Just bad taste.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Haha, yeah. That'd be a little awkward, huh?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeeeaaahhhh... Can't say I'm a fan of the death. Uplifting, remember?

_*She uses her fingers to stretch her mouth into an even bigger smile.*_

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Maybe we can have the final lightsaber fight, but write it a little differently so that Anakin doesn't die?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

But Anakin doesn't die! He gets turned into Darth Vader!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Ah, right!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

.... But I get what you mean, make it a little less depressing.

I can do that!

**Reika Fujino:**

Aw _man_! There's no way we'll have a Darth Vader suit either...

__ **Asagi Oda:**

We could see what we can scrounge up from the Gift Shop.

We'll need lightsabers anyway, after all.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I was going to bother Hana and Ayumi into letting us borrow their swords for props. But if they want to be party poopers we can just use the noodles from the pool!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

O-ho!

I never even thought of asking our resident swordswomen for assistance!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You think Hanahara or Yumi would wanna be in the play?

_Bartholomew folds his arms and bursts out laughing._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If you want to ask them, be my guest! I'm not getting beat up, though!

**Reika Fujino:**

Hana would probably just skip the force choke and go straight for the... choke choke.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Haha! Good one.

_*He uses one of his hands to finger gun Reika before resuming his previous pose.*_

We can ask tomorrow, probably. It's getting a bit late.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I really wanted to try and include that lawyer guy if possible, that guy needs something to occupy his mind.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Oh, is he alright?

**Reika Fujino:**

If he'd get up from a chair, I'd approve!

A prosecutor is like a different kind of villain in court, right? We should be natural allies!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

He gets nervous really easily, I'd like to boost his comfort a bit!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Haha, I know the feeling.

Just remember to take your time with it. Suddenly thrusting someone like that into a ridiculous situation can end up pretty catastrophic.

**Reika Fujino:**

We've got 3 days!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Yup!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Of course, we might have to delay it if we get out of here before then!

_*She winks.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey! Then we'll perform it as a victory celebration!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

It leads directly into "A New Hope," so that's pretty fitting!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Morale high, and eyes on the prize!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, I'll run it by him to see if he's okay with it then first!

After breakfast tomorrow I'll bring it up to him.

Oh, and, umm. If _possible,_ could we try and not tell the bears about it? I don't want them spectating and ruining it!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Hey, fine by me.

**Reika Fujino:**

Who wants to talk to them at all?!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Wouldn't dream of it!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

I'm sure they're not all bad.

**Reika Fujino:**

I...

I'm not so sure about _that_...

_Bartholomew frowns and then reaches into his jacket pocket._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Huh? Oh! I forgot, I left my notebook on the bench.

_*He leaps off the stage and snatches it up.*_

It's starting to get late, I might get started on a rough draft soon.

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Sick jump!

Oh, before you go!

_*He stands up and dusts off his vest a little.*_

I think we've grown a little closer today! So I want to not-so-formally ask of y'all...

Do y'all mind if I give you nicknames?

_Momoka grins so strongly, you think you can hear it._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Now you've got me all excited!

**Reika Fujino:**

As long as it's nothing embarrassing!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't really care all too much, just nothing wimpy!

__ **Asagi Oda:**

Haha, probably wouldn't be. It's nothing too big or anything, I usually just go for shortened names.

"Rei," "Momo," that sorta thing.

**Reika Fujino:**

Acceptable!

Though you're far from the first to even give out nicknames, so I'm not sure why you asked... But whatever!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I was hoping everyone would call me Momo anyway. Works for me!

**Asagi Oda:**

The only one I'm stuck on is for you, Cavendish...

I just don't think "Bart" suits you, y'know?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Ooh! I was thinking that I could use the name "Cave-in" but it sounds kinda dark, so I just stuck with Bart..

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I agree, I just don't make much of an effort to stop people from saying it. I've never had a nickname. To tell you the truth, this is the longest I've ever associated with a set group of people since I was a kid!

**Asagi Oda:**

Glad I could be part of your first group, Cavendish!

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, I get that! Usually people don't even bother to hang out with me... B-because I'm so _evil_!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The bonds we make are what makes life worth it. Glad we get to bond with you!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hm, I dunno if I'd go that far but I would be lying if I said I haven't been enjoying myself with a few of you.

_*He smirks.*_

_Momoka speaks in a semi-mocking tone._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm thrilled to spend time with such a dashing celebrity!

_*She winks.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hah! Is that right...

_*He scribbles something in his notebook before tucking it back away in his jacket pocket.*_

Anything else? Or am I free to get to work?

_Momoka takes a more sincere tone._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No really, I'm glad for you guys. Swear it.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm....

"Barry?"

Is that grand enough...?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Like "Barry-ed" treasure? Seems like a biiiiit of a stretch, but I've done worse.

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, I was thinking shortening "Bartholomew" to "Bar" to "Barry". But I do like your take!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Pffh. "Barry." Interesting. I'll take pretty much anything that isn't "Barf." Thank you Inu.

Anyway, I'm gonna head out now. See you in the morning, all.

**Reika Fujino:**

See ya later, _Hero_!

**Asagi Oda:**

Night, Barry!

_Bartholomew walks away with his hand up like it's a wave. It's very anime!_

**Asagi Oda:**

What a cool fella.

**Reika Fujino:**

He still needs some learning on how to be a _proper_ hero, but he'll get there!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I had a feeling he was a good guy! Everyone's a team player at heart, even if they don't look it at first.

**Asagi Oda:**

By the way.

I do want to mention, Momo, that I really appreciate your sincerity.

I'm so thankful you appreciate the others and me.

**Reika Fujino:**

...W-Well it's not very evil to be thankful so I will _not_ say that!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hearing you say Momo instead of _Mawatari_ is a sound for sore ears...

But yeah. I'm really glad to have you guys here. Any distraction really helps a lot, and the time I'm spending with you guys is...

_*She makes a makeshift kissing motion.*_

Mwah!

_Asagi dramatically catches the heart, bringing it in to his chest and clutching it tight._

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm glad to be of service.

**Reika Fujino:**

... _Well!_ That's all the sappy I can stomach in one day!

_*She hops off the stage.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh really? I'm going to throw one at your back and hit you with it if you run!

_*She laughs.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

You wouldn't _dare_!

_Momoka begins raising her hand back to her mouth._

**Reika Fujino:**

Ew, ew, ew! I'll see you all in the morning, I'm outta here!

_*She starts to run out of the area.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, right!

See you tomorrow morning, Rei!

_Reika skids to a halt and turns around._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, right. Will do Blue Boy!

_*She continues running at full speed again.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I suppose I should also get something to eat real quick.. I guess I was _literally_ running on empty pretty much all day.

**Asagi Oda:**

Haha, not a bad idea.

_Momoka motions to take off._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Take care Soggy! Thanks a _lot_ for what you said at breakfast!

_Asagi waves Momo off._

**Asagi Oda:**

Anytime.

_Momo._

_Momoka jogs off with a wave back. Asagi smiles and puts his hands in his pants pockets before walking a few steps over to the benches and lying down.  
_

**Asagi Oda:**

Time to take it easy.

_The gang feel like they grew a little closer today. And not just because Asagi said it._

_..._

_Night is almost upon us and we now find ourselves at the legendary... Seesaw Zone. Yujinko is sitting on one end of the seesaw. Alone. She has her hands resting on her chin, lost in thought. A blank stare is on her face as she looks around the (very small) area of the park.  
_

_Marco strolls over slowly, looking around._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm. I have no idea why the bears insisted this was its own zone.

What brings you out here by yourself?

_Yujinko offers a small smile and wave._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hi, Marco. I, uhh... I dunno. I kinda thought this would be a nice place to think, outside of my room.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I suppose that's fair. I have always felt lonely in open spaces.

What troubles you, friend?

_Yujinko scratches the back of her head, taking a look at the ground._

**Yujinko Aida:**

You, uhh... Didjya happen to see the video the little bear guy put out? Was I the only one who got it?

_Marco tilts his head._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, you were absent from breakfast this morning. Yes, he displayed it for all of us at the same time. I expected they would try something like this from the beginning. I just thought they would wait a while, personally.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yeah. Kinda shows he's um... he's not kidding around, huh.

Like, I mean, wow, gather a bunch of students around for some sorta crazy game like this that's _completely_ out of left field! And he put on a pretty convincing show, y'know! The explosions and the bad words and all that. I thought he was doing a great acting job.

_*She sighs.*_

...But, uh... then that happened, and... well. Y'know. It's hard to come to grips with, I guess. Those sure looked and sounded like my grandparents, anyway.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. And my brother was up there as well. They may fool around sometimes, but when it comes to the game they play with utmost seriousness.

_Marco sighs and looks around. He almost seems lost without something to lean against._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...What do you think we did? Did we do something wrong?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I suspect it has to do with our status as Ultimates. More interesting pieces makes the game more interesting for the players.

Of course, are we pieces or players? Is this a game of pool with each of us bouncing against our will? Or is it closer to a board game where each of us is our own player?

What do you think?

_Yujinko looks at him with a sort of shocked look._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Wha—I— I don't want to think about us being a part of some weird game like this. More _interesting?_ For who? Why do something so cruel to complete strangers?

It... It just doesn't make any sense.

_Marco stares silently at the sky for a while._

**Marco Nicchi:**

...People are cruel sometimes. Such is life.

_Yujinko puts her hands back on her chin. She looks back over to Marco, waits for a second, and then lightens up a little._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...What's your brother's name?

_Marco blinks. His face softens._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Alessandro.

**Yujinko Aida:**

That's a really pretty name. Fun to say! ...What do you like to do together? Are you both pool players?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...

_*He grapples with what to say here.*_

Mmmmm... no. I have already told him he should not follow in my footsteps.

What about you? Do you have any siblings?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Me? Nope! Just an only kid. I've got my grandparents, though! They're super nice. They're... they've always been there for me, too. That's why it kinda freaked me out seeing them there.

_The conversation is interuppted as Teppei approaches, helping Sabaku walk towards the hotel._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Not sure how I ended up on this duty...

_Sabaku looks across the park. His eyes rest on Marco and he raises a hand in salutations. Yujinko's eyes light up as Sabaku and Teppei approaches. Her pensiveness fades away somewhat._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hi guys! I see our pharaoh friend is feeling a little better from yesterday. Good to see!

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_*He frees himself from Teppei, and attempts to sit down on the seesaw. His weight, or lack of, barely moves it.*_

**Teppei Natsume:**

Oh no, now it's going to be a chore to have him stand back up...

He's very light clearly, and seems fairly physically frail. I'm not really sure there's much _I_ can do to help the poor man, sadly.

_Sabaku reaches under his gold chest and slowly but deliberately pulls out the notebook Marco gave him earlier. He sets it down on the seesaw and gives it a gentle shove, sliding it down to Yujinko and Marco._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Hm?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hey! Whatcha got over there? A notebook? Can I see?

_Sabaku frowns slightly. He motions to open the notebook. Yujinko eagerly snatches it up and flips through it._

_It has Sabaku's sketches from before, including the men and the sketch of Anubis. What's new is a new sketch. It's shoddy, but it seems to be of the class at breakfast. The class has opened mouths and a number of expressions from angry, distressed, sad. One person, in the center, sits on a chair. His mouth is closed, his expression melancholy._

_Yujinko looks over the drawing with a mix of confusion and interest._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...This... kinda sorta looks like us. Is it? And, uh... Is that you, in the chair?

_Sabaku opens his mouth and makes a couple of sounds. He points at Yujinko's ear and nods. Then, he points at Yujinko's mouth, then to his own ear, and nods. Yujinko looks confused for a second, then shakes her head with the whole "we're not speaking the same language, dummy" revelation. She punctuates her next words with more expressive emotions and gesturing._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Are you... sad... because you can't... speak with us?

_Sabaku follows Yujinko's motions closely with his eyes. There's a pause, but after he nods. Yujinko taps her finger to her mouth as she looks at the others._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Seems like he's pretty down about the whole language barrier thing, don't you think?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Makes sense to me. Even animals are capable of non-verbal communication.

It would be rather useful if he could verbally communicate, but that seems like a rather large inconvenience to teach.

_Yujinko thinks, thinks, thinks for a moment. Then the proverbial light bulb turns on over her head._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Wait a sec... That's part of _my_ job! I could give him a hand! Well, at least the basics, anywho. He _is_ starting from scratch, after all.

_*She turns back towards Sabaku with a smile on her face. She begins her more expressive style of speech again.*_

Would you... like me... to teach you?

_Marco watches silently, arms crossed. Sabaku watches Yujinko as well. After a little while, he scratches his head. Another pause, but then he taps his brain with his finger. He looks at Yujinko, as if looking for confirmation. She nods enthusiastically._

_Sabaku opens his eyes wide, a small look of surprise on his face. He quickly mirrors the nodding._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yay! OK! I'll do what I can for you. Let's start small... Um... Oh, oh, I got it!

_Yujinko runs behind the tree, getting slightly out of view. As she gets off the seesaw, Sabaku starts to descend, now the only person on the seesaw. His eyes widen up as he looks down.  
_

**Teppei Natsume:**

Whoa now..

_*He does his best to slow the descent of the seesaw.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

So! When you see someone in the morning... You say: "Hello!" It's a type of greeting! Soooooo...

_As the seesaw stabalizes, Sabaku calms down and looks back over to Yujinko as she pops out from behind the tree. She smiles and waves at Sabaku, and then says:_

**Yujinko Aida:**

"Hello!"

_Sabaku carefully watches the demostration._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Hello"...?

_Sabaku returns the smile and wave. Yujinko jumps up for joy. She looks a lot happier than she was earlier._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yaaaay! You got it! That's our first step! Now, when you see someone, you can tell them "Hello!" It isn't much, but we'll do plenty more, don't you worry!

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_*He turns towards the other two.*_

"Hello"...

_Teppei waves his hand slowly._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Hello.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Hello.

_*He gives a very small wave, keeping his arms crossed.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_*He crosses his arms, looking back to Yujinko.*_

... "Mmmmm." ?

_Yujinko looks a tad confused at that one._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Uhhhhhhh... That's, erm... That's just something you say when you don't want to say anything!... I... think? Or it's like an acknowledgment?

_*She looks over at Marco, a little worried as Sabaku stares blankly.*_

_M-Maybe_ Marco can explain it better!

**Marco Nicchi:**

It's a verbal tic, and he's mirroring what others are doing at the moment.

You could probably get him to say anything you wanted at the moment.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Oh, right, uhh... We shouldn't worry about those right now.

_Yujinko mimes out the brain-tap motion again, says "Mmm", and points off to the distance. [We'll learn that later.] She smiles the whole way through, keeping her attention firmly fixed on her audience._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I thought you had a strange talent, but it seems like you can actually put it to use here. Good on you.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Anything to help others! It's just what I do.

_Teppei nods._

**Teppei Natsume:**

The proper mindset. Good.

_Sabaku grunts as he gets up slowly. He begins to move over to the other side of the seesaw, using his left arm for support. As he does..._

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitor on the tree lights up. Monokuma is sitting with his tasty glass of wine! Long John Jones is now holding a large hammer over his own still sealed bottle._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now Night Time! All the rides are closed and shut down for the night!

_click._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...Hello.

_*He looks over at the monitor, now blank. He stares for a bit.*_

...

_Yujinko walks back over from the tree, her smile a lot softer now._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Sometimes people don't always say it back. Don't let that get you down! It's always better to be friendly.

**Marco Nicchi:**

He didn't understand a word of what you just said.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Oh. Right. Um... Lessons for later!

I think I'm gonna get back to the hotel rooms. Would you three like to join us?

**Teppei Natsume:**

I suppose we should get some rest. One of you give me a hand, it'll be faster. He's still really slow.

_Teppei approaches and takes one of Sabaku's arms. Yujinko dutifully takes up the other one._

**Yujinko Aida:**

We'll do some more tomorrow, OK? If you thought "Hello" was fun, wait until you learn about "How are you?"!

_Sabaku opens his eyes wide as he's grabbed. He points an arm out towards his notebook, which rests on Yujinko's side of the seesaw._

**Yujinko Aida:**

OH! Whoops!

_Yujinko gets it for him, and puts it back in his hand gently. Sabaku exhales as he grips his notebook. He stashes it away and eases up. Yujinko turns back over to Marco. She grins just a little._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Thanks for coming up to talk earlier. I really appreciate it.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course. Socializing is a nice change of pace from the stillness of my room.

I'd be happy to talk again some time.

_Yujinko nods, as they start to make their way back to their rooms._ _Marco nods politely to Teppei and heads off as well._

_Ahh, night at last..._

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**Monokuma** **:**

Say...

What do you like to drive?

**long john jones:**

well, i'm glad you asked

personally, i, long john jones, am a big fan of driving those really large trucks that carry a bunch of cars on the back of them

that way, i can use my shadow clone technique to drive many cars at once.

that's just one of my many long john tricks of the trade

**Monokuma** **:**

I see, well I'm glad you answered! Because that's not our topic!

Instead, have you ever noticed how little people like to talk while they're going somewhere?

We just wait until we get there to commit to a conversation!

Why do that when we could save so much time talking in motion.

**long john jones:**

...

huh?

what did you say?

i was busy going somewhere in my long john mind

**Monokuma** **:**

Well you see, while our studio audience can't see this, I've personally installed treadmills for our beary lovely hosts.

So we can talk on the move, all the time!

**long john jones:**

wow, that's right. i've been walking away the pounds this whole time. and no one even noticed

thanks monokuma

it's double the workout...move those leg muscles and those lips...

**Monokuma** **:**

Now I can waste my time not moving doing something I actually enjoy, like sleeping!

**long john jones:**

hey, wait you have a point

people also don't have conversations while sleeping

isn't that weird?

**Monokuma** **:**

I think we may have an invention on our hands.

Why waste your time sleeping without talking? So inefficient!

Puhuhu we'll be rich!

**long john jones:**

i'll get the automatic phone calls ready

bed treadmills, here we come

**Monokuma** **:**

We'll call them...

BEDMILLS!

HAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!

**long john jones:**

that's all for this theater. make sure to like, comment, and buy a bedmill today

seeya

**Monokuma** **:**

Bye-bye!

_Long John Jones waves as the screen fades to black. Monokuma opens a brand new bank account._

* * *

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up. Long John Jones is once again there with his juice._

**long john jones:**

hey guys. long john jones here.

it's now morning and the rides are back on. neat. oh, and don't forget

_The monitor cuts to static before the motive video plays once more. As soon as its done, it cuts back to Long John Jones._

**long john jones:**

only six days until movie night. heh.

_click._

_We find ourselves back at breakfast! Though the cafeteria certainly seems emptier than it was the day before. Reika is sitting at the table eating yet another piece of toast, Asagi sitting by her side, Yobun has an annoyed, sleep-deprived look on her face and a cup of grape juice in her hand, and Ayumi sits at the table, mug filled with coffee and circles under her eyes. She takes one small sip, lazily eyeing everyone in the room.  
_

**Reika Fujino:**

...And that's when I painted the stop sign _green_ overnight! Fwa-ha-ha!

**Asagi Oda:**

...Right.

_Bartholomew comes marching out of the kitchen with an enormous smile on his face, a big huge tupperware bowl full of oatmeal in his arms._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

One huge bowl instead of five small ones! Efficiency!

**Yobun Ai:**

... So. Any progress?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

On what?

_Bartholomew doesn't bother looking at her. He's too fixated on stirring his breakfast._

_Yobun purses her lips._

**Yobun Ai:**

_Escape_ , maybe?

**Reika Fujino:**

Weeelllll, our big goal was to try to learn more about the bears but... Outside of one of them being on half of the things in the gift shop and the other not, it hasn't gone too well...

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, that sounds pathetic. Great.

_Yobun sips her juice again. Reika rolls her eyes and mutters under her breath._

**Reika Fujino:**

I've done more than _you_...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...She's right, you know. Did you figure anything out, little miss queen of sass?

_*She takes another sip from her cup.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I am working on something far more important! But you don't get to see it yet.

_Yobun squints in Bart's direction._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You'll all find out in due time. No need to worry, or question about it.

Now, then.

_*He rests his cheek in one of his hands with his elbow on the table, looking at Yobun now and smiling at her.*_

Anything _useful_ to say?

_Yobun sneers._

**Yobun Ai:**

_Escape_ should be our top priority. Have your distraction, but if I find out you waste richy's stupid ass deadline on stupid bullshit, I will kill you.

_*She looks into her juice and sips.*_

I was gonna stop by the gift shop, personally. Figure out what tools I could use.

_Bartholomew closes his eyes, still smiling._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You going to act on that threat? It'd help you escape...

**Yobun Ai:**

_Duhh are you going to act on that threat??_ You're number three. If that number gets any higher, I might.

_Asagi sighs. He's been rhythmically bouncing his leg up and down and messing with his knuckles._

**Asagi Oda:**

I don't understand why you still think escape is a possibility...

_Yobun leans over, towards Asagi._

**Yobun Ai:**

I mean, it's a struggle admittedly. But what else do we have?

_Bartholomew pushes his oatmeal to the side and begins writing in his notebook he's normally carrying on him. As he does, Reika looks back and forth between Yobun and Asagi before settling on Asagi._

**Reika Fujino:**

You're still good, Blue Boy?

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm...fine.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You don't sound like it. But what do I know?

I'm just the angry chick with a sword badgering you, don't mind me.

**Asagi Oda:**

Sorry...

It's just, I dunno...

I don't really know if there's anything we can do in this situation... They've made it pretty clear that there isn't a way out except the one they offer.

And if we don't comply...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Please don't say that. _Please._

_Bartholomew speaks without looking away from his writing._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Asagi, you're coming with me later to get supplies for something, you're not allowed to say no!

**Asagi Oda:**

If you say so.

**Yobun Ai:**

Weren't you mister "no one's gonna kill each other" yesterday? I'm trying to help y'all out of the goodness of my heart but there's not really a win condition here.

**Asagi Oda:**

...That's what I'm saying. There's no win condition.

All we've got...

_*He looks down, placing his clasped hands in his lap.*_

...Is despair.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Shit, Hana must've choked you good. Lord.

**Reika Fujino:**

Unless she choked him _again_ last night, I don't think that's the case?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...So what are you planning to do about it, huh?

_*She puts her one arm on her leg, coffee in the other. She takes a sip, focused on Asagi.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

We have six more days. You're gonna tire yourself out if you sit here worrying this badly right now. Try to save it, alright?

_Asagi continues to look down and doesn't respond to either inquirer. Yobun stops leaning in and just sorta sips her juice awkwardly._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And I'm not just saying that to try and make you feel better. Attitudes like that are a safety liability in this situation, just sayinggggg. Let's rewind your brainwaves to last night.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

_Bartholomew looks across the table at Asagi for a few moments before frowning and going back to writing._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What, a little scared to put that talent and head of yours to use? I thought you were the honor student here, the leader!

_*She takes a swig and slams her cup on the table.*_

_We're supposed to look up to you!_ Come on! The _hell's_ wrong with you?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Speak for yourself.

**Reika Fujino:**

Ok, let's not be _too_ aggressive here!

**Asagi Oda:**

...

...If you're worried I'm going to kill someone, don't be.

I've already accepted she's going to die.

So I have no motive...

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, who's going to die now?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

That's not what I'm- _Kragh!_ Shut it! Just shut up! No one's going to die, damn it!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You've got the wrong idea entirely of what i said... One person's attitude can shift the mood of the entire room. They're contagious. That "despair" you're talking about can spread like wildfire.

Do you understand?

_Asagi bites his lip and mumbles a response under his breath._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What, cat got your tongue again? Are you still content with being a _pussy._

_Yobun snorts, a little bit of juice spilling out of the side of the cup. Bartholomew shoots Ayumi a sort of dirty look. In turn, Ayumi looks like she's about to say something, but stops, shooting daggers at Bart.  
_

**Reika Fujino:**

Okay, okay! Let's back it up a second!

_*She looks back at Asagi.*_

The _hero_ isn't wrong though... you were definitely feeling a lot better last night. Are you having like really bad nightmares or something? The not so nefarious kind, I mean.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm not telling you to be happy. How could anyone be happy in this place, really?

_*He laughs softly.*_

I would just prefer if there weren't so much negative energy floating around. Make the best of an unpleasant situation, no? Force yourself to smile if you have to, it might rub off on someone else.

That's been my goal in this place ever since we got done eating yesterday.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

I'm sorry I'm not...

_*He takes a deep breath, and looks up at Bartholomew.*_

I'm sorry I'm not as good at lying to myself as you are, Mr. Cavendish.

_Bartholomew sits there in an enraged silence. Yobun's jaw drops._

**Yobun Ai:**

**Fuck** , man. Whew!

**Reika Fujino:**

That's- What?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_*She sighs.*_

Alright, we're doing this my way.

_Ayumi slams her coffee on the table, soon jumping on it. She walks on over to Asagi, soon collecting herself into her iaido stance, hand on hilt._

**Reika Fujino:**

P-Please don't choke him _again_!

We don't need that twice in a row!

_Asagi looks up to Ayumi, his eyes drooped and tired looking._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

So. _So._ This is how this is gonna work. I'm gonna slice your head right off, unless you actually speak what's on your mind. Understand?

**Yobun Ai:**

Holy shit, I think she might be serious.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Please_ don't be serious!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm tired about all this _dodging_ and shit. Just gonna cut right on through, you get me?

_Bartholomew pushes his pen into his paper so hard the upper half of it completely snaps and breaks off, then paper ripping several pages through off to the side._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Alright, fine. If that's how it's gonna be... You can take that mindset with you down to hell, then. You're not dragging me down with you, though. I take back what I said earlier, I don't want you accompanying me to the gift shop later. Or anywhere for that matter. In fact, keep your whiny ass as far away from me as possible. Okay?

Yesterday, I thought you were one of the brighter faces in this place. I wanted to be around you. All I see now is a scared, curled-up little brat. Stay away from me.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

Of course.

It always ends up like this.

Go ahead and do it.

I don't have any reason to be here, anyway.

_Asagi turns away from Ayumi, exposing his neck. As he does, Bartholomew grips the first few pages of his notebook and tears them out, looking increasingly more disappointed as he rips them in half two more times and folds them up._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Won't be needing these anymore.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, you better stop right there! _All of you_!

_Ayumi stands in silence, not breaking composure._

_Yobun bites her lip._

**Yobun Ai:**

Can I ask one thing of you, then? I promise I'm not gonna preach to you like these fuckers.

**Asagi Oda:**

Whatever.

**Yobun Ai:**

What's her name? I want to thank her after.

**Asagi Oda:**

Excuse me?

**Yobun Ai:**

You had someone up there, right?

You even said "she" earlier.

So? Who am I thanking for this?

**Asagi Oda:**

...Ah, for your free out.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Sure.

**Asagi Oda:**

Makes sense...Even to the end, I'm just a tool.

Yuri Watanabe.

_Yobun processes the information, her face stone cold._

**Yobun Ai:**

... you too, huh.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

With what? _What?_

_Yobun grimaces and grips her cup harder._

**Yobun Ai:**

So w-what's the hold up, bitch? Fucking cut him already.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Tch. Who cares. Let him be that way. He's hurting himself worse than you could do to him physically. Walk away.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, _shut up_!

_Reika shoves herself in between Asagi and Ayumi. Asagi tenses up._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What, you wanna _get in my way_ too? You're certainly not fucking helping!

**Reika Fujino:**

Listen! I don't _care_ what's going on or what he's saying, you're not hurting my fucking buddy over here!

I'll fucking make a great escape with him right now, or I don't know- walk out the door like a normal person! But this needs to _stop_.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, and it'll just happen again next fucking breakfast! _And then we're all gonna suffer for it!_

_*She tenses up further, eyes trained on Reika.*_

I'm not leaving without answers. If it comes to it, I'll-

**Asagi Oda:**

Just _STOP!_

_Asagi covers the top of his head with his arms, still in his chair._

**Asagi Oda:**

Just...stop...

Look...

I'll tell you, okay?

Just leave me alone...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_Reika backs up from Asagi a little, still keeping an eye on Ayumi. Bartholomew looks over at Ayumi._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Just sit down. Sheesh.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Shut._

Go on.

**Asagi Oda:**

All of you...

You...you don't get it.

We're...I'm...

...I'm not the one you call your friend.

_*He stands up and unties the jacket from his waist, putting it on properly instead.*_

This won't mean much to you, but...

My name isn't Asagi.

My name is Yorumi. Yorumi Oda.

and I'm the Ultimate Student.

**[Yorumi Oda](https://i.imgur.com/0gX3SrP.png) **

_Ultimate Student_

Sex: Male

Birthday: September 19th (Virgo)

Blood Type: AB

Height: 5'7'' (170 cm)

Weight: 145 lbs (65.7 kg)

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Blue

Likes: Busywork, Libraries

Dislikes: Family Dinners, Yelling

_Famous for his incredible test scores setting nigh-unbeatable records throughout his prefecture despite coming from a previously unknown family. He quickly got several offers to transfer schools to extremely high-profile private schools across Japan, including Hope's Peak Academy._

_Yobun drops the cup out of her hand. It spills across the floor._

**Reika Fujino:**

...I- ... _Huh...?_

__ **Yorumi Oda:  
**

Asagi...

That guy you guys all _love..._

...

...We share this body of mine.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Share...? I don't... understand?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, so _that's_ why he goes from pleasant to insufferable and back for no reason. Perfect.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Like... a _split personality_?

__ **Yorumi Oda:**

...Yeah.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Is that right?

**Reika Fujino:**

...Oh!

Wait, how does that even work? Do you just... take turns?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Seems to me it happens when he goes to sleep, but I'm not a doctor. We've only been here for three days. Who's to say?

__ **Yorumi Oda:**

That obvious?

Ha...

_*He runs his hand through the back of his hair.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...It'd explain his _half-assed attitude_ on the first day.

**Reika Fujino:**

So that entire day you were Yorumi...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hm. Doesn't take a genius to see you were a different person the morning after we got here. Come on.

**Yobun Ai:**

I just pegged it down as getting up too early or _anything else_ about this situation, you gigantic ass.

Maybe it's different for you folks, but this is a first for me.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Wanna know why? When I first arrived, you were so excited to meet me and made it sound like you read my books. The next morning you wanted absolutely nothing to do with me. Yesterday? Back to liking me.

Struck me as a little weird.

__ **Yorumi Oda:**

Ah...

I told you I read most of your books, though...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, well. Let me ask you this: Do you share memories?

__ **Yorumi Oda:**

...No.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Right. That's all I needed to know. Looks like I have someone I need to speak with tomorrow then. You, however. My statement still stands. I don't want to work with you. Sorry.

__ **Yorumi Oda:**

I didn't expect that to change.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...So what?

I'm sorry about this, punk, but I'll be blunt. What does _this_ change?

You're two different people, _so what?_ You thinkin' we won't like you all the same?

**Reika Fujino:**

You're _still_ not allowed to attack him!

That hasn't changed!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Shut up!_

_*She stomps her foot on the table.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It _means_ there are seventeen students at this school instead of sixteen. At least that's what it feels like to me.

They're not the same person, clearly.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well duh, I'm not fuckin- I'm just asking, why was this such- such a...

_*She falters, narrowing her gaze.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

What are you even talking about anymore?

It's done. Let him live.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Put your toy sword down and get off of the table, for the last time. Walk away.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...A big deal. Fine, I'll get off the goddamn table.

_*She turns around and lands back on her chair, coffee in hand again.*_

...Hmph. _A toy sword..._ Whatever. I got my answers.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So now that we know, I trust everyone will try to enjoy breakfast a little more in the future instead of collectively turning it into 20 questions with Yorumi. I'm guilty of it today myself, but I was uninformed. All of us were.

Let's be better next time, no?

_*He finally smiles again.*_

_Yobun waves a middle finger around in a circle._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'll take that as an agree!

_Reika is still standing off to the side, lost in thought. Bartholomew tucks the paper he'd torn up into his pocket, along with his notebook. Ayumi finishes her cup, lightly placing it back on the table, she then rests her eyes on her sword with a glum gaze, soon resting her head on her arm. Yorumi sits back down, his back toward the others aside from Reika. He slouches over and continues avoiding eye contact. Yobun glances at Yorumi, then down at her cup casualty._

**Yobun Ai:**

... I'm getting more juice.

_*She starts her way over to the kitchen.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Mind if you get me another coffee?

Been a long day.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Thanks.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, well. Guess I'm getting myself out of here now.

_*He stands up and yawns, stretching an arm over his head before starting to walk out.*_

Reika, I guess you're gonna help me with the supplies later instead. See you all later.

_Ayumi raises a halfhearted wave._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Later. Sorry 'bout the mess.

_Yorumi meekly says "Sorry..." as Bartholomew walks out the door. If Bartholomew heard it, he certainly didn't acknowledge it._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Alright. So.

_*She spins on her heel.*_

You're not obligated to see me, but I have unfinished business with you. If you're up to it before I'm forced to bear with Dr. Jekyll again, hunt me down.

_*She points at Yorumi.*_

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I'll try.

**Yobun Ai:**

... I'll be back with a juice.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

And a coffee. Right? Yeah.

**Yobun Ai:**

"Yeah" meant "Yeah, I mind." Get your own.

_Yobun vanishes into the kitchen. Ayumi grumbles, getting out of her chair before she starts to head towards the kitchen, mug still in hand. She stops, back turned to Yorumi and Reika._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...If it helps, I won't treat you any differently than before, As- Yorumi. Just _fucking say_ what's on your mind next time.

But I'm... sorry for the trouble.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_As the door shuts behind Ayumi, Yorumi speaks up._

**Yorumi Oda:**

You can leave now, Ms. Fujino...

Everyone else has.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

... _Fwa-ha-ha_! You think you can get rid of me _that_ easily Blue Boy? Ayumi was right, nothing _has_ changed! Because...

 _You_ were the one who was my breakfast buddy the whole time!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Sorry, what do you mean?

_*He looks up at Reika.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

If I understand this whole thing correctly... then it was you both times I've barged into your room. Today and a couple days ago.

Asagi _didn't_ ask me to do anything besides wake him up, so it was _you_ who wanted to hang out with me at breakfast!

So touch luck, Blue Boy! We're still buddies!

Fwa-ha-ha!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He sighs.*_

Fine, I guess.

_*He stands up and dusts off his chest.*_

I don't have to even try to keep up his appearance anymore, so I'm going to make use of my time.

I won't stop you if you tag along, but I believe Mr. Cavendish wanted your help.

_*He begins walking toward the door.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeaaaah, a villain never rests. Gotta help him, gotta work on the whole escape thing...

But, hey! I'll talk you you later, Yorumi!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Mhm.

...Sorry, that was rude.

It's...been rough.

Goodbye.

_Yorumi turns and bows a little to Reika before heading out. Reika sits in place for a few moments in silence before quietly taking another bite of her toast._

**Reika Fujino:**

Woo boy... there's a lot to handle...

_Well, that breakfast certainly happened._

_But now there's a whole new day with whole new possibilities! A whole student's worth, actually!_

_How interesting..._


	8. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 5)

_A little time has passed and we find ourselves back in the hotel lobby! Ooooh..._

_Atsurou confidently enters the hotel lobby with a spring in his step. He's just about to turn right down the hallway to get to his room, when... Marco comes out of the pool area. His hair is slightly wet. His face lights up slightly on seeing Atsurou.  
_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, Atsurou. I was hoping to talk to you. I'd like to get to know you a bit better, if you don't mind.

_Atsurou stops on a dime and turns to face Marco, his grin spreading from ear to ear._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Marco! I am _always_ up for getting to know people a bit more closely.

God knows I don't have much else to do at the moment!

_Marco nods and leans against the wall._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. You should join me for a morning swim if you feel bored. It's good for the mind and body.

**Atsurou Koide:**

That sounds like a capital idea! I'll have to take you up on the offer at some point.

_*He walks over to one of the counters, hopping up and taking a seat on it.*_

So! Where to start?

**Marco Nicchi:**

You are the Ultimate Entrepreneur, right? What do you sell, if I may ask?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, well. Koide Logistical Solutions ships a fairly broad variety of minor things, but primarily we're in tool business. You'd be surprised how lucrative that market could be.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Does your company manufacture, or just sell?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, no we're just a reseller.

**Marco Nicchi:**

A middle man. I see. You must get heavy demands from both sides, then. It gets stressful sometimes, doesn't it?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Like you wouldn't believe. Between negotiations with the sellers, negotiations with _buyers_ , and having to deal with cutthroat competitors...

Being able to keep a cool head with all that going on is no mean feat, I tell you!

_Marco leans forward slightly._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah... it's more than I could handle, no doubt. How do you do it?

_Atsurou smirks._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Keep calm, keep confident, and above all, keep smiling.

...but more specifically, it helps to plan for every eventuality. Keep backup plans for if a deal falls through, and keep backup plans for _those_ plans. You gotta learn to roll with the punches, and never take a defeat lying down.

For the more stressful times, a cigarette also helps in calming the nerves somewhat.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahahaha... I think I've already picked up more than enough cigarette smoke secondhand. I'll keep the rest in mind, though.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ah, got friends who smoke?

**Marco Nicchi:**

No, not friends.

I ply my trade in bars, you see. Cigars and cigarettes are commonplace.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, I suppose.

What about you? Tell me a little about your story.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Me? Ha, well...

_*He leans back to his original posture.*_

I'm a vagabond. I go where life takes me. Not a very interesting life, I assure you. Make a bit of money off of pool and move on. Just living is the height of my aspirations, really.

You seem like you've already achieved your goals, though. Head of such a massive company...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, I guess. I don't plan to stop any time soon, though. KLS is the lead supplier of the products we deal with in the entire pacific region, but we plan on expanding _globally_.

But anyway, I'm _sure_ your life must be quite interesting when you get down to it! If my personal experience is anything to go by, it's that what sounds like the most mundane thing from the outside can be _quite_ the interesting experience once you go into detail.

_Marco rolls his head back a bit._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. I suppose. I always have to be ready to make a quick exit, as there's always someone who doesn't take kindly to losing.

I take pride in escaping every bar fight I've started.

_*He smirks.*_

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I can empathize with that.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Business meetings can go that far south? I never would've guessed.

_The smirk returns to Atsurou's face._

**Atsurou Koide:**

You'd be surprised.

_While this is happening, Ayumi enters the lobby without saying a word. She's carrying a worn Monokuma lunch box and a set of pencils in one hand, and a sizable set of paper in the other. She stops and eyes the two in the lobby with suspicion, soon breaking into a yawn._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yo.

_Atsurou grins (again?) and makes a finger gun gesture in Ayumi's direction._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ayumi! How are you holding up?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Mhm, still here I _guess_. Breakfast sucked ass. 'Least they had some coffee.

What about you two? Surely you two gotta be up to something if you're just loitering around.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Just a conversation between friends.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, I'm glad you already consider me to be your friend!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Great. Glad to hear that. Glad to see someone actually making the effort, y'know?

_Atsurou's smirk fades just a little. It's still there, though._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Wow. Breakfast was that bad, huh?

What happened?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

...Drama per usual. Asagi's a bitch every other day, something about another personality, _I don't give a shit_. Aside from that, the usual dumbasses and snark. Real fun, let me tell ya.

Almost cut a man's head off, too. Yup. Then there was _him_...

_*She lowers her head, her frown more pronounced.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha. Another reason to do my swimming during the usual breakfast hours. Perhaps you'd like to join me as well? There is still merit to your "safety in numbers" sentiment.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Honestly, I'm only there for the free breakfast and coffee... and yeah, even that's not worth it.

_*She sets down the paper, scratching her head.*_

...I was headed in the pool now for training, actually. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer, dunno. Y'all don't seem half as insane as them, at least.

...Actually, where _have_ you two been?

_Marco shrugs._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I just came from swimming myself. I was about to head to the cafeteria for a meal.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hah, well, I slept in a little bit and decided to have breakfast a bit later. By the time I got there only Reika was in there and she didn't seem to be in any mood to talk. That because of what happened at breakfast?

_Ayumi nods her head, leaning against the wall._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

She was um, pretty upset. Partly because... _well_...

_*She shakes her head, arm on her chest. The lunchbox bounces forward and back in the other hand.*_

...A-Anyways! Yeah, I uhh, actually had a question for you.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Both of us?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well... I meant moreso Atsurou. Umm...

_Atsurou smiles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Go for it, darling.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

A-Aight. Were you serious when u-uhh...

... _you mentioned the million_...

_Atsurou's smile turns right back into that smirk._

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Deadly_ serious. I mean, it's not like I'll have the opportunity to spend it if I die here, can I?

Getting out of here with slightly less capital is a much more preferably alternative to dying to some insane murder bears and losing _everything_.

**Marco Nicchi:**

That's certainly a unique way of looking at it.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I know some people may consider it shallow, but I find that material incentives can help grease the wheels sometimes, so to speak.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're not _wrong_... I mean, I'd- I'd be totally interested- but like, not- not just because of the _money-_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Say no more. It's for a good cause, am I right? Someone dear to you that could make good use of it?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

W-Well...

That- That depends on this week. I doubt it would matter in the end if shit really does hit the fan.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, well, good news! I have no intention of retracting the motive after the week is over.

It stays in place until we get out of here! ...or until I bite it. Whichever happens first.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

W-Well, what if um, no one really _bites_ it, then?

You still good on it? Even if...

...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, I have no intention of leaving my sister to the wolves. And I should hope you have similar feelings toward your own near and dear.

Just means we've gotta work on a way outta here faster, no?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. If you find a solid means of escape, I'll be happy to pitch into the effort. Until then I'll be trying to learn more about the position we've found ourselves in.

You can't escape if you don't survive.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

In that sentiment we are quite agreed, Marco Nicchi.

_Tetsumi has emerged from the center hallway into the lobby, holding both of her arms behind her back._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, Tetsumi. How are you this morning?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Quite agreeable, I assure you. I take it from your aimless lounging that you are no closer to discerning a means of escape than you were yesterday.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha. As I have said, I am more interested in information than escape at the moment.

Though in this _particular_ moment I am becoming more interested in breakfast.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Well, do not let me keep you. But do not lose focus of our goal. The less time you devote to frivolous side activities the better, because time is a resource that is not on our side - on _your_ side.

_Ayumi glares at Tetsumi, regaining her composure._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...And what have you been doing that's been so _useful_ with your time, huh??

You certainly missed a shitshow.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Formulating ideas. My mind recalls a comment Momoka made the other day, and I have been looking into the possibility of scaling the tower outside to get a better view of the park and its surroundings.

But that aside, elaborate for a moment what I missed at your breakfast gathering.

_Ayumi begrudgingly explains the fiasco at breakfast today, some colorful words and nicknames included._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Wow! I regret arriving late, now!

Although I do think that threatening to kill the man on the spot was a little bit over the top.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, see! It worked, _didn't it_? Saved us some damn future headaches.

...This fucking sword's made of _plastic_ anyway. I couldn't do any shit with it if I tried.

_Tetsumi folds her arms._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

So Asagi has a split personality that triggers during his sleep?

Fascinating. _Very_ fascinating.

I should have been eager to know more about his conditions, weren't our current circumstances what they were.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Anyways, he's a wuss on today, and a happy-go- _weirdo_ tomorrow.

...Unless there's more shit he's hiding behind that facade of his. Wouldn't surprise me, honestly. But whatever.

_*She crosses her arms.*_

...So, yeah. Anything you lot found out?

**Marco Nicchi:**

They're teaching the pharaoh how to speak. Don't be surprised if he says hello next time you see him.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Interesting.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sadly, I don't got a whole lot to report. Been meaning to wring information out of the bears, but they're quite the slippery lot!

_Tetsumi nods._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Indeed. They seem very reluctant to speak if it is not on their own terms.

_Ayumi blinks in surprise._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm surprised that you even had an audience with em. When and how?

**Atsurou Koide:**

...I haven't. That's the point.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Oh. Right.

Well it's not like they're just gonna--

_Long John Jones pops up from behind the counter._

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...show up.

**long john jones:**

i've heard you want to learn a little about me, long john jones

i'm so flattered

_Atsurou looks up towards Long John Jones, still sitting on the counter._

**Atsurou Koide:**

We'd be _glad_ to!

**long john jones:**

heh

well what do you want to know

i don't need to learn much about any of you...

_Tetsumi just unfolds her arms and sighs in quiet frustration._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, for starters, why don't you tell us a little bit about why you're here! What made you want to run a killing game, for one?

**long john jones:**

...

isn't that half the fun? the grand mystery?

but hey, i'll bite. i, long john jones am known for my excellent teeth after all. 10 out of 10 dentists approve

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What teeth?

_Long John Jones pauses before he looks to his left, then to his right before leaning towards Atsurou._

**long john jones:**

the killing game is super exciting, isn't it?

heh

how could i, long john jones not take part in this excitement for myself?

such a wasted opportunity if i didn't

wouldn't you say?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. Real _fun and exciting_. I can't wait for the end where we _beat the shit out of our hosts_ , you know? _Fuck you!_

_Long John Jones tilts his head._

**long john jones:**

hm?

and how do you plan on doing that?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Calm yourself. Threats get you nothing here.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Tch!

**long john jones:**

i thought so

i don't want to blow up the park but i will if i have to

and i'm sure monokuma has some less explosive punishments of his own

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, I was meaning to ask about that!

How did you manage to find such a _fantastical_ amount of explosives? I'm truly impressed!

**long john jones:**

i'm a talented bear, money boy. it's really not that hard for me to get what i want

and i wanted bombs

loooootttts of bombs...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Do you truly expect this conversation to go anywhere meaningful? We are but pawns to them. Leaving us in the dark is to their benefit.

**long john jones:**

oh, don't be so down on yourself

you're at least a bishop in my heart

that is of course, subject to change

so don't blow it~

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...this conversation is ridiculous.

**long john jones:**

hey, you all wanted to talk to me

**Marco Nicchi:**

I did not.

**long john jones:**

i'm sure you did, deep down in your heart

the lovable charm of long john jones is hard to fight off

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I wanted information on you. I did not necessarily want to _converse_ with you.

**long john jones:**

oh?

_He hops on the counter, pushing Atsurou off of it in the process._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hey, watch it-

**long john jones:**

well i can give you a freebie piece of info, on the house

don't even need to pay me back later

ready?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm listening.

**long john jones:**

watch this

_Long John Jones blows up.  
_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ack! The _fuck_?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Holy _shit_!

_Atsurou stumbles backwards and falls on his rich arse. His smirk has vanished completely. Ayumi shields herself with the lunchbox, soon rushing over to Atsurou. Tetsumi instantly brings her arm up to shield her face from the explosion, but otherwise does not budge. Marco merely flinches slightly. As the smoke clears, it's almost like the bear was never there, outside of a little burn mark on the counter.  
_

_Long John Jones walks in through the entrance of the hotel._

**long john jones:**

well, wasn't that a fun tip

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_That wasn't a tip!_

**long john jones:**

hmm? i think it was

i just gave you information you didn't have before

professor long john jones does it again

please tell me you understand it...

these class trials will be so boring otherwise......

**Marco Nicchi:**

The bears are disposable. Threats to destroy them are meaningless, as another will simply replace them.

**long john jones:**

ooh, gold star

that's right, this situation really is hopeless

heh

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...quite useful to know. And yet also very distressing.

**Marco Nicchi:**

So focus less on them, and more on each other and the environment.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...got it.

**long john jones:**

see, you really deserved that bishop spot

_*He waddles over to Atsurou and leans towards his face.*_

what will your money do now?

and more importantly...

will _i_ get a million dollars too?

_Atsurou stares at long john jones, his smirk slowly returning._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Not in a million years.

**long john jones:**

...

fair

_*He takes a step away, giving Atsurou some personal space.*_

any other questions?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Is the cafeteria empty?

**long john jones:**

...heh.

hehehehehehe... i see.

no, no it's not

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. I suppose I'll get something from the shop, then.

I take my leave. I'll see you around.

_*He pushes off the wall and heads out the front door.*_

**long john jones:**

what a nice guy

anyway, it seems you're all out of ideas

don't forget my info now

seeya

_Long John Jones walks off in the direction of the pool. Atsurou grumbles as he sits up straight, Ayumi helping him stand up._

**Atsurou Koide:**

The _nerve_ of this bastard.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You alright?

_Atsurou returns to his chipper self, and smiles towards Ayumi._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Much better, now. Thanks, darling.

_*He reaches into his pocket for a brief second, but decides against it shortly after.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah, don't mention it. But still, that's just _great_.

_Tetsumi slowly reaches down and picks up a piece of singed fur from the ground. She holds it close to her face, inspecting it in thorough detail._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I should have expected as such. They would not dare leave behind even a single shred of useful debris.

_*She discards the_ _thing.*_

_Atsurou adjusts his jacket._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, I wouldn't say the conversation were entirely fruitless! We now know for sure that they have backups.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. And I suppose... well, they've got this place pretty locked down, I guess. Not great information to learn, but it's _useful_.

_*She stands herself up, picking up her pile of papers, some scattered on the floor from the explosion.*_

...I still don't believe they're as damn perfect as they say. Just gonna have to train ourselves a little more to _cut a hole in their perfect plans_ , you get me?

_Atsurou smirks. Glad he's back at it._

**Atsurou Koide:**

That's the spirit!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I require fresh air. It will give me the opportunity to ruminate on some of these developments.

I will see you all later.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Later. Don't keep us in the dark, alright? Talk to you later.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

_Tetsumi walks on out of the hotel, her arms once more joined behind her back._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah, of course.

Guess that makes two.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, anyway!

_*He turns towards Ayumi and grins from ear to ear.*_

You were interested in that little influx of funds, no? If you want, we could discuss it further!

_Ayumi nods her head. She finishes piling the papers together._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'd love to. I... haven't really been talking to you guys honestly. Been caught up in training... But I'm game afterward.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, we have a time right now, don't we? You'll have plenty of opportunities to train later. Here, follow me, let's go for a walk and we can talk on the way.

_Atsurou wraps a hand around Ayumi's back and places it on her shoulder, gently coercing the girl towards the exit._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

H-Hey!

_*She gives him a look of bewilderment, hesitates, and resigns herself.*_

_Fine_.

_The squad feels like they grew closer together. But not Long John Jones though. No one is closer to him._

_..._

_An hour or so passes and we find ourselves back in the gift shop! Bartholomew and Reika are looking for various things... and Yobun is also there!_

_Bartholomew had been browsing the shelves in the back for a few minutes now._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmmm... I need a curtain that's big enough to cover up at least the majority of that stage! There's so much useless crap in this gift shop!

**Reika Fujino:**

Making it hard to escape, making it hard to do things that aren't escaping. _Ugh_ , this is annoying!

_Reika is rummaging through some of the shelves trying to find anything useful for well, anything. Yobun meanwhile, silently peruses through one of the aisles a little bit away. She's got a case of Resting Bitch Face._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Hm.

_Yobun pulls some needles off the shelf and stuffs them in her pocket._

_Bartholomew makes his way over to another shelf and begins scanning it with his eyes. After a few moments his eyes light up!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ah-HA!!!

_*He begins moving a rather large assortment of Monokuma piggy banks aside and picks up a folded up cloth beneath them.*_

I've got you now!

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh? Did you find one?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

This is probably what I need. But I'm not going to unfold it because folding it back up is way too much work!

_Reika gives Bartholomew a thumbs up before she starts looking through the shelves again._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Let me know if you find anything we could use as Jedi robes thrown about in there!

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She peeks out around the shelf, the "resting" in her previous expression becoming more active.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Oh, right. She doesn't know what we're doing does she?

Hahah!

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! The uncertainty! A genius plan!

_Yobun shakes her head. She plucks over-the-head headphones off the shelf and moves into Reika's aisle, making sure there is some distance between them. Reika is crouching down on the ground and notices something on the bottom of one of the shelves. Her eyes light up as she pulls a part of it out and holds it up so Bartholomew can see it._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Fwa-ha-ha!_ YES! I've found _rope_!

_It is indeed, rope._

**Reika Fujino:**

We can use it to hang up the curtain _and_ maybe it could be used for some escape plan!

Grappling hook, here we come!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Rope has nearly endless uses. Good find! I need a couple specific things from here: some crayons or markers so I can make eye-poppingly _appealing_ invitations... and a strobe light.

_Yobun reaches out to her side, not even looking at Reika._

**Yobun Ai:**

Hand me some.

_Reika glances over at Yobun, raising an eyebrow. She then looks back down at the shelf. It's one long wound up roll._

**Reika Fujino:**

Hrm, we'll probably need to cut some of it...

Cause I'm not giving you _all_ of the rope!

**Yobun Ai:**

I don't _need_ all of the rope, I asked for _some_ of the rope.

**Reika Fujino:**

And I need _scissors_ to cut you _some_ of the rope.

Geez!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Come on, girls! Sharing is _caring!_ Once we take what we need we can give hot topic the rest! Now help me find a light!

**Yobun Ai:**

Fuckin' pain in my ass...

_Yobun plucks some scissors off the shelf and drops them on the floor next to her. She then moves a bit further down the aisle. After pausing for a moment, Reika leans down, picks up the scissors and cuts a reasonably sized piece of rope. She holds it in her hand for a moment before throwing it in the opposite direction of where Yobun is standing. The rope doesn't make it terribly far as it's a piece of rope, but it falls to the ground nonetheless._

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! I will _not_ be bested in inconveniencing people by throwing things on the floor!

_Yobun turns her head for once, staring at the discarded rope._

**Yobun Ai:**

... I opted out of throwing those things at you. You're welcome.

_Bartholomew rolls his eyes and grabs Reika by her upper arm so he can drag her over to another set of shelves!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

**L-I-G-H-T!** I don't want to spend more time in this crappy store!

**Reika Fujino:**

H-Hey! I'm having a perfectly normal feud here!

_Despite her wishes, Reika is dragged along anyway. Yobun breathes a sigh of relief. She pulls some yarn off the shelf, then moves over to retrieve the rope._

**Yobun Ai:**

Yes, _please_ get a move on with your bullshit so I can shop in peace.

_Bartholomew contorts his face up and silently mouths Yobun's words to himself as he reaches for a flashlight on the shelf in front of him. Reika's attention is once again directed away from the shelves and towards Yobun._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ha_! There will never be PEACE while I'm here! Only _chaos_! Fwa-ha--

_*She turns around back towards the shelf.*_

Oh, is that a flashlight? Is that good enough?

_Bartholomew clicks the button a few times. Nothing happens._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Batteries not included! What a sham!

_It's an amusement park gift shop. It's only natural._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And, yeah, if this is all I can get then it's fine! Very workable.

_Yobun keeps her eye on the two as she moves into the next aisle and picks a shovel off the shelf._

**Reika Fujino:**

Nice! _And_ it's also useful for potential escape. If there's like a secret underground dark passage or something!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I used to have a light attached to my hat back in my earlier days, but it's too clunky and leaves no room to set goggles up there!

_Reika's attention is once again turned to Yobun as she notices the shovel._

**Reika Fujino:**

What the heck are you going to do with a _shovel_? Dig up the pavement?

I've tried digging up a road before! It takes... a lot longer than you'd think.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, come on! A normal kitty scooper won't work for her lions! Hah-hah-HAH! Good one, Bartholomew, good one...

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, have any of you fuckers been in mummy's lab at all? I was thinking I'd trash the place and see if that got us anywhere.

_*She spins it in her hand and stashes it on her back.*_

And if not, there's a _lot_ more you could use a shovel for.

**Reika Fujino:**

I guess you could put sand everywhere... that would be super annoying to clean up...

Not bad!

_Lyle enters from the front, quietly grooving forward. He absolutely does not notice nor care about the commotion in front of him, casually strolling towards the back of the store. As he does, Yobun grimaces and starts to slip the headphones over her ears._

_Bartholomew wheels his head around toward Lyle and immediately sprouts the biggest grin, starting to walk toward him._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Heya chum! How do you feel about acting?

_Bartholomew slaps his hand on Lyle's shoulder. Lyle jumps a bit, noticing Bart and also returning a smile, turning towards him. He pulls out one of his airpods._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I enjoy backing tracks! They're like, essential to the structure, y'know what I'm saying?

_Bartholomew tries his best to retain his smile, though the corner of his mouth is twitching._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I-I asked how you feel about _acting..._

_Reika peeks her head around Bartholomew._

**Reika Fujino:**

Don't be afraid to slap him again!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ohh ho ho ho ho! Acting! Like what your face is doing?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No! Acting! Like you do on T.V. when you clown around in those court rooms!

Now, my next question is, do you like Star Wars?

_Yobun stares at Bart with the same dumbfounded expression from before, one ear still not completely covered by the headphones._

**Yobun Ai:**

I... actually, never mind. I don't want to know.

Have fun teaching Mr. Prosecutor here about fuckin' Star Wars. I'm out.

_Yobun carries her supplies out the door._

_Lyle flinches from Bart's remark, soon pondering for a bit._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Wait, like the one with Curt and Spock, right? Or the one with like, that senate dude? And the laser samurai?

_Bartholomew no longer has any semblance of a smile on his face._

**Reika Fujino:**

Laser samurai!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ohhhhhhhhhh! And it's got like, the farce or whatever? And he's like "Do it" and...

_*He rambles on, absolutely having no clue what he's saying.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

...I think you're saying words wrong on purpose at this point.

And I kind of respect that.

_Bartholomew speaks through clenched teeth._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

... _Yeah. That one._

_A n y w a y. . ._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We-ell, that's...

_A C T I N G_

Dude like, of course I know Star Wars, man. You think I was born in a barn?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, you do dress like it!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Haaahahahaha! You're funny!

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha! Slightly wasting our time! I _knew_ prosecutors were villains!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I am putting on a play in a couple of days from now that re-creates a couple of scenes from Episode III. I wanted to cast you as Palpatine. Are you in?

**Reika Fujino:**

That's like, the most evil role!

You better _not_ say no!

_I'm_ giving it up for you!

_Lyle rubs his hands together, lips curling into quite a menacing smile._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I'll _do it._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Great, we're in business! Now I just need to find one more actor.

I'll have a script all ready for you, no need to ask questions! Just read your lines and do what the sheet tells you to!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

But wait, does this mean like, I'll get like, lightning powers and a laser sword and stuff? Oh and wires so I can do the spinny move when he's attacking Shrek, right?

_Reika stares at Lyle dumbfounded for a second before looking back at Bartholomew._

**Reika Fujino:**

Don't we already haaave everyone though? Was there another part I forgot?

_Bartholomew looks at Reika and gives her a slight frown._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No, there aren't any additional parts. I'm re-casting Asagi and his brain buddy, I don't want him taking part in anything I write.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, the cool for school dude? What happened, man? He'd make a great Indiana Jones, dude.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Y-You.

**Reika Fujino:**

W-Well, hey! It was Asagi's idea in the first place to do an adaptation, wasn't it? That's hardly fair at all! And I don't mean fair in an evil way either!

_Bartholomew whips around and glares at Lyle._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Jeez! Go _do_ something! Get out of here!

**Reika Fujino:**

_Bartholomewwww_ , you gotta keep up the _hero_ thing...

_Bartholomew turns back to Reika and sighs, raising one of his arms and rubbing the back of his neck._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sorry. But it wasn't really _fair_ for him to personally attack me when I was trying to help him cool his overactive head, either. I meant what I said, I don't want him around me.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, like seriously... what happened?

Did he throw a bomb at you at breakfast or something?

_Reika sighs._

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, I do wish he said something earlier but... if he's only technically been around for half the days then... I can imagine him being a little more stressed, you know?

_*She's focused on Bartholomew and is ignoring Lyle's very legitimate questions.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Aww, come on, dude.

**Reika Fujino:**

Besides, then-

...Wait, does Yorumi even _know_ about Star Wars? The play I mean, not the movies. Asagi suggested the...

_*She puts a hand to her head.*_

...This is confusing.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't care! If my calculations are correct, unless Asagi pulls an all-nighter tomorrow then I have to work with the jackass during showtime! I'm not doing it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, Yorumi? Hey! Seriously, I'm freakin' lost here, _maaaan_. What the heck happened?

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey... wasn't Asagi the one who picked the day in the first place?

Surely, he must have known about that!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That detail didn't get past me, trust me. That's why I need to talk to him tomorrow.

_Reika crosses her arms before she sighs._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Fine._ But you better talk to Asagi tomorrow. ...And maybe someone should actually tell Yorumi about Star Wars...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, I'll _try_. No promises, though.

_Lyle scratches the back of his head, eyeing the shelves._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Alright, okay. _I get it_. Boring old prosecutor's being a bit too badger-y with questions, huh? Either that or you don't care Like, whatever man, I can take a hint.

**Reika Fujino:**

Ok, we both know it's not hard to talk to Asag-

_*She turns her head to Lyle.*_

You've been talking this whole time and after you mentioned Shrek, I stopped listening. Only _I_ can rudely interrupt conversations you know!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well bummer, that's a bit _rude_. Like, I actually don't have a darn clue what you're talking about with schoolboy.

Did he hurt either of you or something? Doesn't seem his style.

_Bartholomew sighs and folds his arms, looking up at the ceiling._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Asagi has split-personality disorder. Every time he goes to sleep, some despair-obsessed kid comes out to play.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Whoa, like in Face-Off?

**Reika Fujino:**

You totally _are_ doing this on purpose! And I'd respect it so much more if I wasn't the victim!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

But like, I'm totally not... But okay.

...Well, I guess that's another mess I gotta figure out by myself, huh? So much for helping each other out and being supportive, dude. I thought you all were better than that.

_Bartholomew sighs again and walks over to a different shelf to grab himself some new pens since he'd broken his at breakfast._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Just go find him and get him to tell you about it.

_Reika groans._

**Reika Fujino:**

Okay, I know everything got off on the wrong foot, but I'm _not_ going to let my two friends here be at each other's throats this whole time! _Somehow_ , sooner or later you two will get along! Even if it's not today! If you don't do it yourself...

Then I'll scheme it _myself_! Fwa-ha-ha!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sorry, I'm just mentally drained for the day I suppose.

**Reika Fujino:**

It'll be a multi-day project!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey man, it's cool. Sometimes we just have those kinda days, you know?

_He shrugs, eyeing the nearby shelf._

_There are cameras on the shelf. They're pretty cheap though._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ehh.

_*He takes a handful of them.*_

...But like, you ever see those like, "Snickers" commercials? "You ain't yourself until you have one", you know? Can't always keep yourself on the down low all the time.

**Reika Fujino:**

...You're on some level of mindgames I need to understand. I'm sure of it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, I can like, teach you Checkers or whatever. That's what got me to where I am today, you know!

_*He turns back towards Reika, cameras stuffed in his hands.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

You think I don't know how to play _checkers_? Ha!

Anyway! As tempted as I am to trip Lyle so he'll drop all the cameras, I'm not sure if that counts as damaging property! So I'll make my grand escape now... But should I take the rope to the concert hall now, or later?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well I mean like, thanks?

I don't mind coming along to see what you got, anyway. Like, how long have you two been planning this?

_Bartholomew is hunched over the shelf where he'd gotten his new pens scribbling on one of the last pages of his notebook._ _Reika wanders over to him._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Heeerrrooo_? Helllloooo? Rope now or later?

_Bartholomew gets startled and jumps, quickly closing up his notebook and taking a couple steps back from her._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

H-huh?

Oh.. Just take it and drop it off at the concert hall.

**Reika Fujino:**

Gotcha!

Anyway, you can come if you want Lyle since you're in the show now... but it's not much else besides the stage and soon to be a rope and curtain!

_*She moves back to the shelves and picks up the items in question.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ehh, I don't mind. Maybe I can like, help out or something? Rehearse? I dunno.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You two go on ahead. I'll drop the stuff I got later.

**Reika Fujino:**

Very well, _Hero_! We make our escape! Fwa-ha-ha!

_*She marches out of the gift shop.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_So be it_... Barty. Catch you later, dude. Break that chip off your shoulder, okay?

_Lyle strolls on out, cameras in tow. Bartholomew watches them walk out, then sits on the floor in front of the shelving and sighs, staring off into space..._

_The students and their wonderful purchases from the gift shop feel like they grew closer today!_

_..._

_Some more time passes and we find ourselves back at the concert stage. Reika and Lyle have come and gone by this point, and Bartholomew has made his way over there. He's struggling to hang up the black curtain he "purchased" from the gift shop on the rod above. He is on his tip-toes on the top of a small step ladder. He just dropped the curtain for about the 20th time!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Stupid thing! Urgh...

_Momoka jogs by the concert hall. She thinks she saw this exact same scene on her last lap around the park grounds, so she approaches._

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

You struggling there, Barry?

_Bartholomew climbs off of the step ladder to pick the curtain back up and looks over at Momoka._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Unfortunately out of all of the talents I posess, making myself taller is not one of them. I can't find anything besides this dinky little step ladder in here, either! I suppose I could use your beastly height.

_Momoka smiles._

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Beastly? That's a new one for me. I suppose I can lend my _beastly_ assistance.

_*She winks and approaches the stepladder.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Great! I know the play isn't until the day after tomorrow, but I want everything to be set up ahead of time.

_*He walks over to the other side of the curtain.*_

Okay! You get that side started on the pole and I'll pull it along this way!

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Sure thing, boss!

_*She takes the curtain, and reaches the rod with ease.*_

Need any dishes from a high shelf later? I can hook you right up!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Jeez, I should have asked for your help to begin with! I could have had this done in a minute instead of... well, let's not talk about that.

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

You gotta rely on your teammates for stuff like this! Height isn't really my _specialty_ necessarily, but I know I stick out. It's important to remember peoples' strengths!

_Bartholomew grabs the curtain from his side and starts to back up with it, stretching it out to its full width._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmmm... I guess you and I think just a little bit differently differently, huh? Hah-hah.

_Momoka thinks for a moment, then smirks._

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

You remind me of a few of my more troublesome teammates. Excellent players, but usually... ball hoggers. One of the things I always try to do when playing with a new team is get those star players to rely on their team just a _teeeeeeensy_ bit more.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well.. You caught me I suppose.

_*He chuckles.*_

I prefer not to involve other people in my work when it's avoidable! This whole mess we've been caught up in doesn't really allow for that, though.

I'm a firm believer that I can be just about anything I want to be!

It's definitely proven to be a bit of an adjustment in the couple days I've been here, I'll say.

_Momoka shrugs._

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Always adapt, a lesson to live by! I suppose you'd probably be more of an individual sports kind of guy, like a bowler or golfer. Or Marky or Yumi, now that I think of it.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Bartholomew Cavendish would _never_ be a bowler! What an awful and boring sport! I would rather knit sweaters!

_Momoka throws her hands up in mock surrender._

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

I don't mean to imply someone as _bold_ and outgoing as you would relegate himself to a life of rolling a ball down a lane!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I can't picture myself being an athelete at all, honestly. Too many rules!

I did invent my own sport or game or whatever you call it once, however. It's called Funball! It lives up to its name, much like myself. I'll teach you how to play sometime.

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

Funball...? I suppose I'm all for it, if it keeps me a bit more active than just running and basic exercise.

...aaand I suppose the mock-play-sword-fighting stuff in rehearsal counts as activity too.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Truth be told, I've never played a real game of it! I thought it up in my bedroom when I was 10 and had no friends to play it with.

_*He suddenly gasps!*_

Oh, shoot! You just reminded me, I never bothered the grumpy samurai girl to let me borrow her sword! Oh well.

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

I think you'd be hard pressed to convince Yumi or... Han-han? I'm still not sure what nickname I want to give her...

_*She shrugs.*_

Either way, I don't think they'd be convinced. Even if they are plastic...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Urgh.. I suppose you're right. Those two aren't easy to work with in the first place. Pool noodles it is!

Anyway, thanks for the help. I think I'm gonna hole up in my room for the rest of the day, I have a lot of writing to do!

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

No problem Barry! Oh no no wait... Barty! That name works! Much better!

_Momoka laughs, and looks proud of the new nickname. Bartholomew folds his arms and lets out a booming laugh as well._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hah-hah-HAH! That's a good one. I'll catch you later.

_*He hops over the front of the stage and walks off to his room.*_

__ **Momoka Mawatari:**

For someone so famous, he's not so bad, really.

_Bartholomew and Momoka feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_We find ourselves back in the cafeteria. Our favorite place to hold a conversation!  
_

_After some mindless wandering and beating around the bush of conversation, Atsurou has decided to guide Ayumi over here to continue their earlier conversation over a cup of joe._

**Atsurou Koide:**

So!

Forgive me if I am a little bit forward, but I'm a curious man. Assuming we manage to get out, towards what end would you apply my generous little gift?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_*She takes her mug by the hand, giving it a small sip. She narrows her eyes at the question, exhaling a small sigh.*_

...Y-You sure you won't laugh? It's like, a little embarrassing.

_Atsurou laughs softly._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'll try my best, but I can't make promises I'm not sure I won't be able to keep.

Please, though, I'm curious.

_Ayumi takes another sip, taking her sweet time with this one. She sets the mug down with a slam, eyes hardened on Atsurou._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

A bet. It's for- It's for a bet.

My parents gave me the ultimatum: Go to school, get a million dollars with nothin' but the sword at my side in the first year. Or else.

_Atsurou's eyes light up considerably._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, a _bet_! I'm a gambling sort myself, so I certainly can't belittle you for something like that!

Although I do wonder what could make your own parents ask such a thing from you.

I don't exactly have any, so I wouldn't know.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You didn't? But, how the _hell_ did you get filthy stinkin' rich, then?

_*She looks at Atsurou with suspicion.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

What, never heard of the term "self-made man"? I earned my wealth the hard way: Through hard work and deft business relations with other people.

I started out just doing odd errands for various people. The great part about that? You work long enough for some people, and they start to trust you. And when you have people that _trust_ you, a whole lot of doors open up.

_Ayumi's eyes widen in surprise, soon refocusing on Atsurou... more out of curiosity._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You make it sound so damn simple.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, it sounds easier on paper than it does in the execution, I'm well aware.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well, of course! Even I still can't freakin' believe it. You sure you don't have any like, hidden connections or skillset or something?

...The heck did you even do?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, well, I _am_ the Ultimate Entrepeneur. If Hope's Peak is to believed I just have a natural affinity for this sort of stuff.

Well, at first it was just running errands for loose change. Just enough to get by each day. Eventually, though I managed to get myself involved in a small business venture. I was still amongst the lowest rungs of the organization, but my hard work and people skills managed to make me _very_ well liked by a lot of my co-workers.

At some point, the guy in charge died, and everyone near unanimously agreed that I should take over - I was pretty much running the whole thing already at that point!

I founded Koide Logistical Solutions based out of that little venture, and our business has only skyrocketed from there.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

So wait like, you just went up and made it your own? Just with what you got? That's... kinda impressive. I'm uhh, actually a little jealous.

_*She leans back in her chair, still lost in thought. She goes to take another sip, only to realize it's empty.*_

...Sorry for doubting you. Just found it hard to believe, I guess? Even if I'm kinda in the same boat.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, we've all got something we're good at, no? That's why we're here, after all.

I'm just apparently good at getting people to like me.

**Reika Fujino:**

And _I'm_ good at evil! Fwa-ha-ha!

_Reika walks into the room. She totally wasn't looking through the window waiting to make a dramatic entrance. Totally._

_Ayumi turns to Reika and her mood darkens considerably. On the flipside, Atsurou turns and smiles towards Reika.  
_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Reika, my girl! Come, have a seat.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh, _great_. Yeah, I guess you aren't wrong about being good with people, huh? Whatever.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, I'd _love_ to take a seat!

_*She makes her way to one of the chairs, maintaining direct eye contact with Ayumi the whole time.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What, something on my face?

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_*Her grin grows extra wide.*_

Oh, you just have updog on your face.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What? What the heck is updog-

**Reika Fujino:**

NOT MUCH! WHAT'S UP WITH YOU?!

_FWAAAAA-HA-HA!_

_Atsurou tries to stifle a snicker, and fails._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

...I hate you.

**Reika Fujino:**

I know!

_As this is going on, Sabaku slowly steps out of the kitchen, holding firmly onto the doorframe for support. In his left arm, he cradles a loaf of bread. He turns towards the noise in the cafeteria. Reika looks over at Sabaku leaving the kitchen._

**Reika Fujino:**

Whoa! You're surprisingly alone.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ah, Sabaku! You seem to be holding up fine!

_*He beckons with his hand for Sabaku to join the rest of them.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

...Hello.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...? Wait, he can talk?

_Atsurou's grin grows extra wide._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hello!

_*He then turns towards Ayumi.*_

Seems Yujinko managed to teach the man how to say hello. It's not much, but it's progress!

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh! ...I'm impressed!

_Sabaku shifts the bread between his arms and now uses his left arm for support. He walks along the wall and cabinet and tries to take a seat at the closest chair._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, anyway... where were we?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Work? And well, trust, honesty and people? Something like that.

And talents...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Right, right! But yes, that's the secret of success: Getting other people to trust you.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm still not exactly 100% on that, to be honest.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Like, don't get me wrong, I kinda trust all of you, you get me? But... not everyone's being super honest, if you know what I'm saying.

_*She stares daggers at Reika.*_

It makes it a little hard to get to the point. Especially when _certain obstacles_ make it difficult.

**Reika Fujino:**

I'll take that as a compliment.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_You shouldn't_. Hmph.

_Atsurou lets out a short chuckle._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, don't be worried, I _never_ tell lies. It's bad for business.

Hard to build up trust with potential clients if you go around spouting falsehoods, no?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're _damn_ right. There's no sense of honor nor respect in cowardly shit like that.

**Reika Fujino:**

I mean, who cares what a couple of stuffy business men in suits think? Oh no! Gotta have trust in... stocks or something. I dunno...

I imagine those clients are so boring!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, quite the contrary! My business negotiations tend to be _quite_ lively.

**Reika Fujino:**

What? You guys party it up while passing the money around?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, well, not quite. The people I regularly deal with tend to often be the... "aggressive" sort.

_Reika looks like she's about to speak, but Ayumi shoots her a glare._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Don't even think about it.

And what do you mean by the aggressive sort? Like, they'll strangle you with your tie if you don't comply with their offer or something?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, not quite.

Often they just threaten to shoot me.

**Reika Fujino:**

...What?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Excuse me?_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, sometimes you deal with some rather unsavory sorts when you're a black market arms dealer.

**Reika Fujino:**

Whoa! That sounds hardcore! ...I have no clue what that means.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Wait wait wait _excuse me_?

I-I thought you weren't a criminal! I thought you were legit? The _fuck_ , man?

_Sabaku peeks up, noticing the tension in the room. His face is halfway buried in bread._

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Criminal_ is a rather strong word. I prefer the term _alternative business channels_.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Even though that's illegal? I'm pretty damn sure that's illegal, especially in Japan! What the shit?

**Atsurou Koide:**

It's illegal in a lot of places! Doesn't mean that it isn't a business.

**Reika Fujino:**

I am... very torn about this.

What are we using these guns for?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, I usually don't ask. I'm just a supplier.

What the client does with them afterward is nothing of _my_ concern.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Alright, so probably _bad_ bad things. Aha...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Unbelievable._ And we're supposed to trust you after hearin' this? I...

_Atsurou smiles warmly toward Ayumi._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I already told you! I _don't tell lies_.

_Ayumi grits her teeth, eyes narrowing at the statement._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're not wrong, but still- _Fuck_.

**Reika Fujino:**

And that's how you have at least 15 million dollars to throw around like it's nothing... Ha! I see!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. _Blood money._ You can keep it, I'm sorry.

I don't take money stained in _blood_. That's why I took this _stupid_ bet.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Why, Ayumi! You _wound_ me! I merely wish to extend a helping hand.

_Ayumi gets up from her seat with her mug in hand, heading towards the kitchen._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Did you not hear my words?

That's not _money_.

Not even my parents...

_*She pauses, shaking her head.*_

Whatever. I'm getting a _coffee_. Are there any other blackened secrets the "class" would like to share?

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha! I don't keep secrets about _my_ criminal endeavors!

_Ayumi makes her way to the kitchen, completely ignoring Reika. As she walks by, Sabaku merely watches. His stare is blank, but his chewing is tense._

_Atsurou's smile fades as Ayumi leaves the room, and he instead starts looking kinda glum._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Wow... here I was trying to be friendly, but to hear her say it you'd think she thinks I kill babies in the cradle.

_Yobun opens the door from the hallway and walks in._

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, instead you just give the babies a gun... apparently?

**Yobun Ai:**

... What.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, only if their money's good.

**Yobun Ai:**

... _What_?

_Atsurou turns around and grins in Yobun's direction._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Yobun, darling! We were just having a friendly conversation about work. Care to join us?

**Yobun Ai:**

Should I care?

Because at the moment, all on my mind is that goddamn deadline you subjected us to, richy.

_Atsurou's grin only grows wider._

**Atsurou Koide:**

What deadline? Maybe I should have clarified, but that deal is valid until we get out of here.

**Yobun Ai:**

_Buhwuh, what deadline?_ You sack of shit.

I don't need your damn money, I just need her.

_Atsurou's eyes light up._

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Her_?

_Ayumi comes back from the kitchen, with two mugs. As she does, Reika leans back in her chair._

**Reika Fujino:**

Probably someone in the video. What else?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What? Oh great, more questionable members of the class. Sit, please!

_We're having such a great conversation right now._

_Yobun groans as Ayumi walks closer._

**Yobun Ai:**

What, you getting yourself all worked up again?

_Ayumi hands one mug to Sabaku, sitting at the table slighty further away from Atsurou. Sabaku stares at the mug as it's placed in front of him. He leans in to sniff it. As he does, Yobun glares and looks over at him._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, I guess you aren't wrong. I mean, it ain't right to be worked up learning that your fellow classmates with a _black market arms dealer_. It's no big deal.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Please Ayumi, you make me sound like I'm some sort of villain!

I'm just a businessman.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah! The real villain is over here! Heeellllloooo?

I will not be undermined by a guy with a lot of guns!

**Yobun Ai:**

... Oh, wait. Oh, _ew, what?_

Fuckin' richy sells firearms?

_Atsurou grins widely and bows lightly in his chair._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Guilty as charged. Why, are you interested?

_Yobun stares on in disbelief._

**Yobun Ai:**

And you're _proud_ of that?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

See? Now you're all worked up. Ain't so funny now, huh?

**Yobun Ai:**

See, this is different though!

You were gonna break Mr. Hyde's neck for feeling sad, but I'll bar the door for this fucker if you want.

**Reika Fujino:**

As a reminder! Please don't try to chop anymore heads off!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm seriously tempted to take you up on that offer, but our little culprit is right. Only satisfaction I'd get before I went to hell is that my parents knew I slayed a damn _cowardly murderer_.

_Atsurou turns back around to Ayumi, looking shocked._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ayumi, _please_!

I assure you, I don't kill.

I have people to do that for me.

**Reika Fujino:**

...H-Huh.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're not helping your case.

_Yobun's face curls up in disgust._

**Yobun Ai:**

Now I'm just wondering how many of the others are as fucked in the head as you are...

_Atsurou repeatedly turns his head from Yobun to Ayumi and back._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Darlings, please. I have never meant any ill will towards you, or anyone in this place, other than our _esteemed headmasters_.

I have no intention of making enemies of anyone in here. I want to get out of here just as much as you do. I have no plans of killing anyone, if that's what you're worrying about.

Whatever you might think of my business, we're all in this together, no? So please, can you not try to set aside our differences and try to work together?

**Yobun Ai:**

And what do you have to show for your intent to leave, hm?

You gonna actually fuckin' do anything? Or are we just gonna be more people to do your bidding?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Yobun, Yobun, my girl.

_Atsurou gets up from his chair and puts an arm around Yobun's shoulder. She tenses up at the touch._

**Atsurou Koide:**

This is how it all works, see? I'm a businessman, not a burglar. It pains me to admit, but yes, I lack the requisite skills required to implement a concrete escape plan.

That's where my skills come in! See, I _delegate_. There's not much I can do personally, but I can give other people _incentives_ to rise up to the occasion! That's why the counter-motive is there. I benefit from you being able to figure out a way out of here, and you benefit from my patronage. There's a mutual profit to be made here.

My life's in your hands, Yobun. All I can do is give you a nudge in the right direction.

**Yobun Ai:**

... get off ...

... you can't just call me "darling" ...

_Ayumi stands up, coffee in one hand, other hand balled into a fist._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You heard her. Step _off,_ you shitty salesman.

_Atsurou smiles and releases Yobun from his disturbingly friendly grip, taking a step back. Yobun retreats back into the doorway, her teeth gritting and her posture shrinking._

_Atsurou smiles at Ayumi._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'll have you know I'm very good at my job.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

So am I. At least I don't use it for shitty _fucking_ ends like you.

We don't need your bloody incentives. We can survive this without them just fine.

_Atsurou laughs and shrugs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, alright. I tried my best.

But should you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. My offer's not going anywhere...

_He reaches into his pocket and produces a cigarette, which he casually lights. Yobun's eyes widen. She bolts out from the doorframe and slides on over to the corner of the cafeteria. Atsurou glances over in Yobun's direction._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Easy, darling. I'm not gonna bite you.

_Yobun hisses, crouching down._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Just fuck off already! We're done here, understand?

Take your shitty offer elsewhere for whatever psychopath wants it.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, alright.

I _do_ get the strange feeling that I'm not welcome in this room anymore. So I guess going for a stroll might not be a bad idea.

_*He blows out some smoke and bows lightly in Ayumi's direction, smiling warmly.*_

I'll see you around. Take care, alright?

_Atsurou turns around and walks out of the cafeteria._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, _I will_. Later.

_*She shakes her head, taking a swig of her coffee.*_

...Is everyone in this damn house fucking insane?

_Reika rests her head on the table._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Uuuuuuggggghhhh_... Why can't you all just let me be _evil_? This kinda crap keeps happening...

_Yobun slowly regains her composure. She starts her prowl over to the kitchen. She reaches under her hair and rubs her left eye and cheek._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You alright?

**Yobun Ai:**

No. I'm not.

_*She grits her teeth and keeps walking.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You sure? Like, we just learned that one of our friends is the devil incarnate...

**Yobun Ai:**

He's not gonna be the last.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

The hell do you mean by that, huh?

**Yobun Ai:**

_All_ of you fuckers suck. Get that in your head. You'll hurt less later.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, come on! _He's_ the devil incarnate?!

God, this shouldn't be so _hard_!

I mean that _I'm_ the villain here! Not money boy and his gun market! It's a very simple thing to understand...

Geez!

_*She gets up from her seat.*_

And I'm not gonna be undermined by anyone trying to be more evil than _me_! The _Nefarious Nightmare_!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well, you're a pretty shitty villain. But that's better than that... whatever that thing was.

**Reika Fujino:**

...A _w-what_?!

_Ayumi sips her coffee, relaxing in her seat._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, you're kinda shitty. Sorry for being so _blunt_ about it. Why are you so fixated on being a villain, anyway?

**Reika Fujino:**

Why are _you_ so fixated on cutting things in half, huh?

What a dumb question!

You don't _need_ a reason to be evil! You just _are_!

_While this is happening, Yobun exits to the kitchen, mumbling under her breath. Sabaku takes a small sip from his coffee, looking between Reika and Ayumi with a tired look on his face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're not wrong, but _still_.

_Whatever._ Today sucked ass, I'm heading to back to train. What a fucking waste of my time.

_*She downs the rest of her coffee, eyeing Sabaku for a second while making her way to the door.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

... "See you around".

**Reika Fujino:**

...Huh. He's a fast learner...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

...Later. Sorry about all of this.

_Ayumi makes her exit, closing the door with a slam. A few moments later, Reika walks towards Sabaku and takes a seat nearby._

**Reika Fujino:**

Well then! Let's have the Nefarious Nightmare teach you a thing or two about language!

Fwa-ha-ha!

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_God, we can't just have a normal fucking conversation in this room, can we?_

_..._

_Despite the events of the day, time moves forward nevertheless! We find ourselves... in the hall of the hotel._

_Yorumi sighs and stands up from a kneeling position, wiping his brow with the sleeve of his jacket. He drops a washcloth in a nearby bucket. Yobun forcefully shoves open the front door of the hotel. She holds a cup of lemonade as she walks in, lost in thought. After a bit, she notices Yorumi off to the side. She sighs and walks over.  
_

**Yobun Ai:**

... Hey.

_Yorumi presses his hands to his lower back, bending back a bit without facing Yobun. After a beat, he takes a deep breath and turns around._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Afternoon. Ms. Ai.

**Yobun Ai:**

... You feeling ok? Today's a shitty day.

_Yorumi produces a quizzical look._

**Yorumi Oda:**

You didn't strike me as the type to care about others' feelings.

...Sorry.

**Yobun Ai:**

What? You're not wrong.

_*She looks away.*_

You just seem... more genuine than the others, if that makes sense.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I have trouble believing that.

**Yobun Ai:**

How do I word it, uh...

_*She scratches her cheek.*_

We sorta forced you to come out about this whole dual-persona thing of yours. And if that's the worst you've got? You're not bad.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...see.

**Yobun Ai:**

Like... you don't seem like you make profits off firearm sales, you don't seem to be a kingpin, you don't seem to be a killer.

I guess I could be wrong, but you seem like the most normal person I've met here so far.

_Yorumi sighs, rubbing the back of his head and looking away._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I guess that's what happens when you're the "Ultimate Student" in a school for extraordinary people.

...I'd be careful with that line of thought, though.

In a situation like this, you never know what people are planning...

**Yobun Ai:**

... Fair. Maybe I'm just too pissed at Fuckin' Richy, and my emotions are too out of wack.

But... you also seem to be the only other one who understands this situation like I do.

Like I was giving you shit earlier for the depressing crap you were spouting, but in comparison to Dr. Jekyll or some of the others? It's like I'm finally back on Planet Earth.

**Yorumi Oda:**

You live in a depressing world if _I'm_ a return to norm...

_Yobun nods and sips her lemonade._

**Yobun Ai:**

It's pretty bad.

... What about you? What do you think of everyone else?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...haven't met everyone.

**Yobun Ai:**

Hm... fair. But of the ones you've met, got any strong opinions?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Well...

_*He looks up and counts his fingers without looking at them.*_

...I'm not very well liked.

**Yobun Ai:**

Ditto. That one's on me though.

**Yorumi Oda:**

You've heard my opinion on Mr. Cavendish...

Ms. Fujino...

...I'm not sure what she wants yet.

**Yobun Ai:**

Hmm. I tend to just ignore her, to be honest, but that's a good point. I don't really know what she's doing here.

I just know she's pretty annoying.

_Yobun snickers and eases herself a little bit onto the wall behind her._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Hrm...

So... What about you, then?

**Yobun Ai:**

Eh? What about me?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Well, if you like my genuineness so much, here's me being genuine.

What are you trying to get out of this?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Eh? "This" as in, our situation, or...?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Take it how you will.

_Yobun grumbles, then puts her thumb up to her lip._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Well, I want to free my... friend. I don't want to die today. And I want to keep my distance.

How's that?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Your...

..."friend..."

_Yobun turns away, hiding her face._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Mm...hmm...

Well, there's an easy way to achieve all of that at least.

Our wonderful headmasters have made that clear enough.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She turns back.*_

Do you think I'm the kind of girl who'd kill someone?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I think everyone is that kind of girl. If you trap two people in a room with nothing in it and wait long enough...

One will be hungry enough to abandon their morals.

So you have to ask yourself, Ms. Ai.

Are you hungry?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She takes a sip from her lemonade.*_

I get your point.

... I guess I don't even need to ask, huh. If you got desperate enough for that Yuri girl of yours, you might be pushed to that extreme?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I guess.

I don't expect that to happen, though.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Hm. Why?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...wouldn't rule out the possibility of it happening but...

I wouldn't be able to face Yuri if I graduated.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Mm. Makes sense.

_*She sighs.*_

I won't be able to face her regardless of what happens here, so... I'm just gonna pray she survives this bullshit and can move on.

...

So who's this Yuri to you anyways? Girlfriend?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Something like that.

_Yobun purses her lips._

**Yobun Ai:**

How does that work? I don't remember Asagi mentioning her...

**Yorumi Oda:**

That's...intentional.

_Yobun tilts her head._

**Yorumi Oda:**

My "better half" doesn't even know she exists.

**Yobun Ai:**

Eehee, scandalous! Don't worry, I'll keep your secret safe.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Really doesn't do me much good anymore.

Are you one of those people who think we can just leave?

**Yobun Ai:**

... That's a good question.

I... I don't know. It didn't matter to me until the motive, truth be told.

I never thought it'd be easy, but it didn't seem impossible...

And now that this is happening? I have to at least consider it a little more now.

_Yorumi sighs._

**Yorumi Oda:**

You should drop that hope of yours.

This whole experience has been meticulously crafted for the express purpose of those bears getting us to do what they want.

With our lovely cast, don't you think someone would have found the way out by now? Liar that he is, Mr. Cavendish has still been dubbed the "Ultimate Explorer."

_Yobun opens her mouth, but then closes it and bites her lip._

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh...

**Yorumi Oda:**

There is no escape. There is no recourse. There's only despair.

The sooner you realize this, the better off you'll be.

_Yobun sighs loudly, tilting her head back._

**Yobun Ai:**

Look, _dickhead_ , you're probably right. I meant all that shit about you being down to Earth.

But I can't yet. I've got some days left. I owe her too much to stop until it's really over.

If you're happy with your dead girlfriend, that's on you.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...don't know how you got "happy" out of any of this.

**Yobun Ai:**

Nevermind. We're not gonna see eye to eye on this.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Mm.

_Yobun takes another sip of her lemonade. It seems the cup is empty now._

**Yobun Ai:**

If sitting around on your ass and waiting for the moon to fall is the outcome you want, then I'm not gonna stop you from doing that. But I've got time, and I've got better things to do.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Well, good luck to you, then.

_*He turns to the mop bucket, straining the water out of the cloth resting on it.*_

Is there anything else you'd like to say, Ms. Ai?

_Yobun squints._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Yeah. Hope these clean hallways are worth your time.

**Yorumi Oda:**

They're something to do.

**Yobun Ai:**

Mhm.

_Yobun tosses the cup aside, it lands next to the potted plant. She walks on back to her room._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Ah, Ms. Ai.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Yorumi Oda:**

You'd...better hope someone's hungrier than you.

**Yobun Ai:**

... I am.

_Yobun continues on her way. Yorumi pushes the bucket further down the hall before pausing for a moment. He sighs and doubles back, picking up the littered cup._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Back to work...

_This hallway feels like it grew a little cleaner today... Oh and those two talked, I guess._

_..._

_Getting closer to the evening now. We find ourselves back outdoors in the park area! Momoka is going for a jog, as she does. In the distance, she spots Hana! Momoka jogs up to her with a smile and a wave.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hanana! I've been hoping to catch you! How are ya?

**Hana Ohara:**

Ah, Momoka. Greetings.

I am well.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good, good good good... just Momo will do though! Wanna come jogging with me for a bit? Got a thing or two I want to ask you, but no reason not to keep building stamina!

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm.

I am not busy; I will take your offer.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Great! We'll go at your pace. I want to see how the toughest chick here trains!

_*She laughs.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

Hmph.

_Hana stretches a little before beginning a light jog around the Merry-Go-Round. Momoka follows suit, keeping right along._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So, you're like, a knight? That's a funky talent to have... What do you like...

_*She gestures with her hands in a confusing way.*_

Do?

**Hana Ohara:**

I "do" whatever application my particular set of skills would be useful in.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Like, sword fighting, and just being a bit of a bad-ass?

_*She smirks.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

...If the situation calls for it.

The world is not as fantastical as stories for children, however. I am not sure what you imagine my daily life to be, but it is likely misinformed.

_Momoka thinks for a bit._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So you're not like some storybook-super-tough kickass gal that fights for some code of honor, or something?

**Hana Ohara:**

Well. I suppose you could call me "kickass."

And I do have a strong sense of justice.

Had I not, I would not have dedicated myself specifically to knighthood.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I knew I liked you from the moment I saw you! Even if I did see you choke out... multiple guys already.

_*She chuckles.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

Indeed.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So... I really wanted to ask _you_ in particular, how are you holding up? This whole motive thing is weighing kinda heavily on my mind..

_*She keeps smiling as she jogs along.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

You did seem particularly disturbed during the announcement.

My goal has not changed since then; I will protect the innocent.

But...I am well.

_Momoka chuckles, then speaks in an overly dramatic voice._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Our stoic protector, a goal-focused badass that will ensure our safety remains eternal!

_*Her voice returns to normal.*_

Mind if I level with you for a bit? If anyone here can keep things secret-ish, I'll bet it's our honorable knight!

**Hana Ohara:**

You may speak.

That is the primary reason you asked me to jog with you, after all.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, yeah, I know I'm beating around the bush...

_*Her constant grin vanishes, replaced with a more neutral expression.*_

What is our game plan really, if the deadline comes around? I've been running around thinking it out... and I don't like where any train of thought goes.

_Hana sighs, slowing her pace a little._

**Hana Ohara:**

I am not sure if you remember my position on the matter as you seemed...

Occupied during that breakfast.

But I am of the mind that there is not an escape route from this place.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It really is looking like that you're right every moment I spend running the outskirts of this place...

**Hana Ohara:**

I have spent the last day ruminating on an alternate solution, but...

_*She places a hand to her chin and slows to a stop.*_

No solution I have come to is without its complications.

And likely are not worth pursuit.

_Momoka frowns._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Same here. I don't want to admit it, and bring the team's hope down... but the only solutions coming to mind involve... dying.

I don't like it.

_Hana looks over at her jogging/standing partner before beginning to move again._

**Hana Ohara:**

Well, I suppose we will have to see what happens.

It is better to keep a healthy mind than to linger on such thoughts.

_Momoka smiles again, while keeping pace._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You've got that right! I'm doing everything I can to distract myself from the... err... grim reality.

_*She shifts to her overdramatic voice again.*_

We can only hope our stoic protector will find a way to cut through this darkness!

_Hana smiles._

**Hana Ohara:**

I will find a way. You have my word.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'll take that word to heart.

Keep me company while jogging? A silent companion would help ease the mind.

**Hana Ohara:**

I suppose it helps that she is a...

"Badass."

_Momoka bursts out laughing._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A badass indeed.

**Hana Ohara:**

Very well. I will accompany you a while longer.

_Momoka gives a thumbs up, and lets the constant sound of footsteps do the talking._

_Momoka and Hana feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_We find ourselves in the classroom! Teppei is organizing a large, disheveled amount of papers on the front desk. Multiple large drawings of neatly drawn cells are on the blackboard, contrasted by unintelligible chicken scratch writing labeling parts of them.  
_

**Teppei Natsume:**

Prokaryotic structure isn't that relevant... should I go over it? Hrmm...

_Sano suddenly barges in, holding some normal school supplies and of course, a pair of coffee mugs._

**Sano Asara:**

You should go over everything! I wanna learn it aaaaaaaaaall!

_Teppei smiles. Scowls. Whatever it is._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I suppose I'll have to make some time for that unit then.

_Sano walks over, scattering the supplies on the front desk and sliding a mug to Teppei._

**Teppei Natsume:**

That was- I was organi- No, this worth the tradeoff.

_Inu trudges into the classroom notebook and writing utensil in hand ready to "learn". She takes a seat at the farthest desk from the front of the room._

**Inu Aruku:**

This won't be long will it?

_Teppei shrugs._

**Teppei Natsume:**

To be honest, I'm not even remotely ready. I've never taught people before. I'm still outlining....

_*He gestures widely at the papers and blackboard.*_

Everything.

**Sano Asara:**

That's alright! We've got time!

_*He starts examining the notes on the board.*_

Woooooow, this is way more advanced than high school bio! We barely got through RNA reading before work ate all my time...

_Teppei's eyes light up._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Just you wait! Regular school systems undersell so many parts of the cell and the importance they have for all life. The endoplasmic reticulum, the Golgi apparatus, even the nucleus and the nucleolus are criminally underappreciated!

_Sano tilts his head back and forth._

**Sano Asara:**

Sounds like a lot of fun!

**Inu Aruku:**

_OH BOY!_ _Are we going to talk about the mitochondria?_

**Sano Asara:**

_Boy I hope so!_

**Inu Aruku:**

**I CAN'T WAI-**

_Inu pretends to fall asleep at her desk. Teppei gets momentarily excited, then immediately loses the excitement and scowls. He mutters..._

**Teppei Natsume:**

We are...

**Sano Asara:**

Yay!

_Inu lifts her head up with the biggest shit-eating grin on her face._

**Inu Aruku:**

Only messing with ya. cell boy. You shouldn't scowl so much. Your face will get stuck like that. Unless...

_*She gets up and examines Teppei's face.*_

It already is stuck like that.

_Teppei scow- Huh. She might have a point._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Ha ha.

I would like to discuss some of this lecture with some of the other talented people here though... The student would probably enjoy it, and the priestess seems smart. Hell, even the entertainer has a good head on her shoulders.

_On cue, Yujinko finds herself skipping down the hall when she hears some commotion coming from the classroom. She opens up the door and waves enthusiastically. Sano waves back, just as enthusiastically. Teppei waves with about 1/8th of the enthusiasm. Inu rolls her eyes and does a half-assed wave back to avoid hurting her feelings._

_Yujinko takes the waves as an invitation and steps into the room, smiling all the while._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hey everyone! What are you guys doing in here?

**Inu Aruku:**

_Learning._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Teaching! Or well... Figuring out how to.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Ooh! Learning? That's my favorite thing to do besides teaching. It's so much fun learning knowledge so you can share it with others! What're we learning about?

**Inu Aruku:**

The powerhouse of the cell.

_Teppei is visibly annoyed._

**Teppei Natsume:**

If I have to hear that phrase one more fuc-

**Sano Asara:**

Cells! It's _exciting!_

**Teppei Natsume:**

Yes! Cells. Thank you Sano.

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't fucking swear, cell boy. Not in front of...

_*She puts her hand up to her mouth, realizing what she just said herself.*_

Oops...

_Yujinko grins curtly at Inu. Her friendly demeanor is offset by the tiniest bit of shame in her fellow man._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I appreciate you taking my feelings into account. That's the sign of a true friend! Do your best to think about that before you say something that might upset someone else next time, OK?

_Teppei almost grins._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Mind your manners.

_Inu scoffs._

**Inu Aruku:**

Whatever you say, cell boy. Are you done with your lesson plan yet?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Not even close... I need to cover the early discovery, structures of prokaryotes and eukaryotes, organelle structure and function multicellular organism tissues, multicellular organisms in general, applications of the field of cytology, the seasonal scientist research in the field, my own personal research in the field, the ethics of experimentation and research...

_*He keeps going on and on and on and on...*_

**Inu Aruku:**

_And the powerhouse of the cell, right?_

_Teppei doesn't even flinch this time._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Hilarious.

**Inu Aruku:**

You're going to cover it eventually, bud.

**Sano Asara:**

Hey, everything else is interesting too! If I weren't the Ultimate Barista I'd _totally_ go into biology!

**Teppei Natsume:**

It's never too late! The hard sciences are, in my opinion, the best way to contribute to the progress of society and the betterment of mankind.

_*He looks at Yujinko.*_

Educators I would give a close second, though.

_Yujinko grins up at him._

**Yujinko Aida:**

We have to learn what we teach from somewhere, y'know! People like you mean people like me have a job in the first place.

_Teppei smiles. It goes as well as you think._

**Sano Asara:**

Haha! I'd love to change careers some time, but I don't see it happening. Think of all the people I'd disappoint!

_Teppei sips from his mug to accentuate Sano's point._

**Inu Aruku:**

You bet your as-

_*She stops herself to think of a more PG word for the class.*_

Uh... Rear-end I'd be disappointed.

Is that _better_ for your delicate ears, Yujinko?

_Yujinko wheels around and gives a hearty thumbs up, either oblivious or deliberately ignorant of the sarcasm. It's hard to tell which. Inu gives her an unenthusiastic thumbs up back._

_Teppei jots down a quick chemical structure on the board._

**Teppei Natsume:**

You deliver caffeine in a delicious way, the normalized stimulant of the world. It might not be a glorious job, but it is important.

A star biologist would be appreciated too though, of course.

**Sano Asara:**

Haha! I think you're the first person to ever notice that! We get some real grumps in the morning, lemme tell ya.

But! They always walk out with a smile! It's great!

_Sano smiles. Wider than usual._

**Teppei Natsume:**

We all contribute to society in our own ways. The critic over there helps root out the garbage, the barista energizes the populace, the entertainer educates the masses, and the cytologist drives progress into the future.

It's good to know there are sane-ish people here.

**Sano Asara:**

Yeah!

Y'know, I bet you and I could engineer some _real_ good ingredients when we get out of here!

Create non-toxic versions of toxic plants that taste the same... add them to coffee... introduce the world to a whole new world of flavor!

**Inu Aruku:**

Coffee really is all you think about, huh? I guess you and cell boy here aren't that different.

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, I think about lots of things! But coffee's the only thing people listen to.

**Teppei Natsume:**

That's why I hope I can sculpt his mind with cytology! I fear that my... nonexistent, lackluster teaching skills will make it difficult, though.

**Sano Asara:**

That's alright! I'm ready to learn!

**Inu Aruku:**

Why not have Yujinko help you? She's seems confident at teaching children.

**Sano Asara:**

Ha! You called me a child! Classic.

_Teppei raises an eyebrow._

**Teppei Natsume:**

You do raise a valid point. Yujinko, do you have some time? I need to get all of this-

_*He gestures at the pile of papers.*_

Into that.

_*He then gestures at Sano's head.*_

_Yujinko goes starry-eyed with the possibility of putting her talent to use. She bounds up to the desk._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Abso _lutely!_ Let's get to work! Hmm... What's _most_ important is to break down the biggest concepts first. Go large, and keep it simple. Then you can give the details as you go! And make it easy for folks to remember, too—don't bore them with the big, confusing names.

**Teppei Natsume:**

B-but the big names are important...

**Inu Aruku:**

You think we care about the big names? I doubt poor Sano here can even pronounce one. Let alone read whatever mess you have up on the board there.

_Yujinko puts a reassuring hand on Teppei's shoulder._

**Yujinko Aida:**

They are! To the people who _want_ to learn more. My job is to provide foundations for others. You give a basic framework first, then give more and more in increments depending on what they _want_ to know.

Sooooo, let's see... you're teaching about cells, right? If you think, think, think about it... People who are starting out on this wouldn't ask, "What's a Googly apparatus, or what's a mito...whatsitwhatever?" They'd ask... "What's a cell?" Then you explain that in the simplest way you can. _Then_ you can get into how it does what it does by explaining what its different _parts_ do in the simplest way you can!... This any help?

_Teppei puts his hand on his chin. Then he grabs a piece of paper, and starts scribbling what might be notes._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Ok... so I just have to start basic, and go complex as we get on... So we'll _start_ with prokaryotic movement, anyone can understand the flagellum and the way it propels a basic, essentially brainless cell.

Like that?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yeah! That seems simple enough. It's kinda like swimming, but only with your legs! I'd demonstrate, but we're not really at the pool...

**Teppei Natsume:**

But swimming undermines the exact mechanics of movement! The exact method of movement is more precise and deliberate, in response to stimuli from the environment...

_Teppei has not learned a thing._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Teppei. Look. You're not teaching cytologists. You're teaching _students._ Do you really think they're going to be applying those exact methods in what they'll be doing? You're not teaching them to be experts in this field. You're teaching them to appreciate what you do in ways that _they_ understand.

**Sano Asara:**

Nah, I wanna be an expert in the field.

_*He gives a thumbs up to Teppei.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh! Well, I didn't know that. But do you know a lot about cytology right now, Sano?

**Sano Asara:**

Maybe not, it's just stuff I've looked up in my spare time. For instance, the Golgi Complex mentioned earlier is for protein transport! And did you know that the Mitochondria has its own RNA? It's all fascinating!

But it's all random factoids, nothing coherent.

_Yujinko claps her hands together. The pieces of the puzzle are starting to fit together._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Soooooo..._ In order to make them coherent, you have to have a solid foundation in place! You learn the basics first, then put those things you already know into that framework. Then you'll have a much more complete grasp of the subject!

**Teppei Natsume:**

I think I sort of get it. I'll start with the baby, easy lecture for children that I'll have _you_ help me write. Then I'll follow it up with a proper, detail-oriented lecture for Sano and anyone else interested in the _whole_ picture. Does that sound right?

**Sano Asara:**

Well that makes sense! The basics are like glue that holds everything else together!

It's like how a good latte starts with good espresso!

_Inu sighs._

**Inu Aruku:**

You were doing so well Sano.

**Sano Asara:**

Ha- oh, I guess I was! Sorry, old habits die hard.

_Yujinko lightens up. At least Teppei gets the gist._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Sure thing! That sounds like the best of both worlds.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Great! Let's get to work immediately then.

Sano, Inu. Lecture is tomorrow, at 1 sharp. Tell anyone you think would be interested.

**Sano Asara:**

Alright! And I'll try going the rest of the week without talking about coffee. Then you can get to know the real me!

**Inu Aruku:**

You want _me_ of all people to invite the others to this? I'll try but I really doubt they'd want to talk to me.

_*She whispers to herself.*_

Nor do I.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Yes, yes, you guys can handle that, can't you?

Now shoo! I need to have teacher here teach me how to... teach.

**Sano Asara:**

Okaaaaaaay!

_Sano scurries out, eager to invite people to the lecture. Inu begrudgingly exits the classroom to "invite" the others to this mess._

_And so learning will happen! ...Tomorrow!_

_..._

_It's getting very close to night time at this point. Back in the Hotel, Yorumi is still cleaning... whoopee... He's made it to the other end of the hotel at least. He's scrubbing the walls rather thoroughly._

_Reika rounds the corner of one of the halls, simply taking a casual stroll. Upon spotting Yorumi, she sprints down the hall to approach him._

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey, Blue Boy! How are you holding up?

_*Her gaze moves from Yorumi to the cleaning supplies, and back to Yorumi again.*_

...As janitor, evidently!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Good evening, Ms. Fujino.

_Yorumi speaks without breaking his focus. Reika waltzes behind to the other side of him._

**Reika Fujino:**

That wasn't an answer to my question~ How are you doing?

I don't wanna hear that anyone else has tried to cause... physical harm to you.

_Yorumi stops scrubbing and sighs, tossing the cloth into the bucket once more._

**Yorumi Oda:**

No one's done anything since earlier today.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, good! I'd have to come up with something _extra_ evil if someone tried to pull something on you!

_*She awkwardly pauses for a moment and fidgets around a little. She's clearly having trouble maintaining conversation. Regardless, she speaks again after a few awkward moments.*_

So, quick question! For curiosity sake!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Right.

**Reika Fujino:**

You said you and Asagi don't share memories or something, right?

At least I _think_ that's what you said...

**Yorumi Oda:**

That is what I said, yes.

**Reika Fujino:**

Would you want like... daily recaps or something then? So both of you are kept up to date with what's going on?

Nothing would be worse than missing out on some big development!

**Yorumi Oda:**

And you think you could accurately retell an entire day's worth of events?

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, the important parts I'm sure! I probably couldn't tell you who talked to who at lunch or anything but...

If one of the bears came down with some weird rule or something, I'd definitely be able to remember that!

Besides, I've already resigned myself to the fate of alarm clock. So I've got no reason not to!

_Yorumi sighs._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Well, it's better than nothing.

Sorry, I don't mean to seem ungrateful.

It's just...recaps are a somewhat sore subject on my part.

_Reika tilts her head slightly to the side._

**Reika Fujino:**

In... what way? Not an everyday sore subject...

**Yorumi Oda:**

You may have noticed by now that I'm not your everyday person.

...Sorry.

**Reika Fujino:**

That's fair, but my question still stands!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Alright, I'll tell you.

Don't tell anyone else, though.

I...

_*He turns his head over at Reika, taking a moment to get a good look at her.*_

...

I don't really trust other people to be..."nice" in this setting.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, I getcha. Half of the people here are _crazy_ rude.

**Yorumi Oda:**

This is a pretty glaring weakness, and it'd be easy to take advantage of.

_*He takes a small notebook out of his inside jacket pocket and opens it up. There's meticulous notes inside in a strange looking shorthand.*_

I already recap the events of the day, you see.

But...I'm the only one who does. The other guy couldn't be assed to lift a pencil.

...Usually.

**Reika Fujino:**

I see! So I'd only have to play recap half the time then! Easy enough!

Though, and I get that this is a really _weird_ question... have you tried asking him? Like, in some roundabout kinda way?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Of course I have.

I've been doing this longer than I'd like to say.

**Reika Fujino:**

Dare I ask how long? ... Yeah, I dare.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...just said that I'd rather not say.

_Reika shrugs._

**Reika Fujino:**

Coulda been a figure of speech. But now that's clear and on the table!

**Yorumi Oda:**

A figure of speech would have been "longer than I could remember."

**Reika Fujino:**

Oooohhhhhh...

Well, either way I'll definitely do my best as a replacement notebook!

**Yorumi Oda:**

_Half._

Half a replacement notebook.

**Reika Fujino:**

Still just as helpful!

...Not that being helpful is an e-evil thing to do! But... people have been needlessly upset with you for being upset about this whole situation, so helping you is uhh, evil for them! Yeah!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

Why do you do that?

**Reika Fujino:**

Do what? Am I doing something?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Lying.

...You and Mr. Cavendish both.

I don't get it.

**Reika Fujino:**

...W-Welll, you've _got_ to be more specific than that! Lying is part of a villain's trade after all!

_*She chuckles nervously.*_

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He stands up and faces Reika, rubbing his fingers over the knuckles of his other hand.*_

Why...can't you just be honest with yourself?

Why can't you just say what you mean?

Why do you have to make excuses for why you're doing something?

Why...

Why don't you just...

...

_*He speaks in a hushed, defeated tone.*_

Why don't you just tell me what you want already...

**Reika Fujino:**

...Huh?

_*Her expression has shifted from nervous to legitimately confused.*_

Like, in terms of...?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He looks away, still fiddling with his hands.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Because if you mean this specific conversation, then I just wanted to see if my buddy was doing alright! It's definitely not a _good_ situation and all.

That's what friends are supposed to do!

... I think?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...How very _"evil"_ of you.

**Reika Fujino:**

I- I already explained that it was the making other people feel bad thing- and- _Uggghh_! S-Sometimes you just have to make exceptions!

I can tone down the evil _just_ a bit if I get a good bud out of it...

I don't usually have to think this part through!

**Yorumi Oda:**

You do seem to be the type to speak before you think.

_Yorumi pauses for a long while. Reika sighs. She leans forward for a moment before straightening back out, her energy seemingly returning._

**Reika Fujino:**

Regardless! The recap situation is planned out and that's what really matters right now!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Right.

**Reika Fujino:**

... You said Asagi doesn't write down anything that happens, right?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Generally not, no.

**Reika Fujino:**

Right. So I guess me saying _Star Wars_ or something would mean very little to you, right again?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Aside from it being a megamillion franchise?

I suppose if there's additional context, I would not have it.

**Reika Fujino:**

... _Right_. So you maaaaay or may not have been drafted into some short little acting thing in a couple days...

No biggie!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Excuse me?

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, _Bartholomew_ needs to get his act together so it's _kinda_ still up in the air...

So the short of it was some quick skit thing to help keep morale up for everyone. And then Asagi suggested it happens in two days which I guess means it's _you_ and not him, and it's still _confusing_ why he did that _,_ but...

Also, it's Star Wars.

_Yorumi sighs, and for an instant a sneer twitches across his face. It is gone as quickly as it came._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Of course.

Well, I suppose you'll have to find someone new. Mr. Cavendish made it very clear he wants nothing to do with me.

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm trying to get him to change his mind! We were _all_ uppity at breakfast so things just got a little heated. ...Though the sword thing was still a little much. Either way! I'm trying to get him to calm his butt down and get over this morning's stuff.

Besides, I don't think it'd be as fun if you were replaced, Asagi or Yorumi.

...I guess I'll have a more concrete answer for you in two days.

Just felt like you deserved a heads up either way.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Alright.

_*He picks up the washcloth again, preparing to clean the walls once more.*_

Is there anything else you need, Ms. Fujino?

**Reika Fujino:**

...If I was better at idle conversation, maybe! But I'm _pretty_ bad at it, it turns out. At least I think I covered everything you should know-

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up. Monokuma is drinking his glass of wine. Long John Jones is trying hard to install a hydraulic press to crush his wine bottle. He's having trouble with the parts._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now Night Time! All the rides are closed and shut down for the night!

_click._

**Reika Fujino:**

... Well, I guess that's that then.

**Yorumi Oda:**

So it is.

**Reika Fujino:**

I guess I'll see you in a couple days then!

_*She starts to walk off but stops a few steps in.*_

Oh! Just so I'm one hundred percent sure!

Am I or am I not barging down your door in the morning?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I'm locking my door.

**Reika Fujino:**

I mean _your_ mornings.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

Goodnight, Ms. Fujino.

**Reika Fujino:**

...I'm just going to knock. I don't think I can go wrong by knocking...

_Reika waves as she slowly heads off in the direction of her room. Yorumi resumes his cleaning._

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

have you ever tried to make your own video game before?

i have and boy oh boy, is it hard

**Monokuma** **:**

You made a video game, and you haven't shared it with me yet?!

**long john jones:**

it's a big work in progress

i don't want to be embarrassed if it's bad....

let me tell you a little about it

it's a dating simulator

i know, how spicy

**Monokuma** **:**

Well well, what's the big catch of the game?

Do you have to beat them in a puzzle game to win their affection?

**long john jones:**

nah, the gimmick is simple. you're a highschool boy (or girl) and you date the other students in the school

but the twist is all the other students are me, long john jones

**Monokuma** **:**

Are they at all different or all they all just you?

Actually don't answer that one.

I need to figure that out for myself!

**long john jones:**

i couldn't spoil my new hit game

**Monokuma** **:**

No spoilers!

**long john jones:**

i hope ign reviews it good....

**Monokuma** **:**

You know, making a video game is kinda like pissing your name in the snow.

Chances are no one will see it, but the people who do will never forget who you are! Puhuhuhu.

**long john jones:**

especially when they see the true ending ;)

**Monokuma** **:**

I'm sure it'll have a little something for everyone.

**long john jones:**

anyway, i'm still thinking of a title for this game...

i'm thinking

god of war 5

**Monokuma** **:**

Hmmm, too main stream of a title. We gotta get artsy!

I got it!

Why not call it _Kuma-ing into my own_?

Or something dumb!

Like Datingronpa!

**long john jones:**

i don't know what a ronpa is but i like it

you're hired

**Monokuma** **:**

I'll do the marketing and publishing and claim a 80-20 share!

It'll be great!

**long john jones:**

get excited for datingronpa, coming soon to the sega dreamcast

that's all for this theater. remember to like, comment, and preorder datingronpa today

seeya

**Monokuma** **:**

See you later, you bastards!

_Long John Jones waves as the screen fades to black. Monokuma makes out of this deal like a bandit._

* * *

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up. Long John Jones is drinking from his lovely juice box._

**long john jones:**

hey guys. long john jones here.

it's morning, the rides are on, and

_The monitor cuts to the motive video yet again before cutting back to Long John Jones._

**long john jones:**

5 days left til movie night. you can count that on one hand

seeya

_click._

_..._

_It's breakfast at the cafeteria! This is either very good or very bad._

_Well to be technical, we're currently in the kitchen with our resident coffee trio._

**Sano Asara:**

Doo doo dooooooo...

I used to have a pet goldfish, you know! His name was X, because he would swim in an X pattern.

_*He hands cups of coffee to Teppei and Inu.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Thanks, bud. I needed my fix for the morning. Just keep 'em coming.

_*She takes a huge swig of her scorching hot beverage.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Haha! That's a good way to burn your throat! Did you ever hear about the pop idol who wrecked her career trying to drink soup too soon?

**Inu Aruku:**

I don't give a shit. It's a damn good burn.

_Teppei follows suit._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Preach.

I wonder what nonsense show we'll be greeted with _this_ morning. I wasn't even here yesterday morning, and I could still hear the commotion.

**Sano Asara:**

Maybe everything will go fine!

**Inu Aruku:**

I doubt it, Sano. Always something new with this lot. Hopefully we'll get to have a **CIVIL** breakfast for once.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I suppose we'll see...

_Teppei leads the group out of the kitchen and back out to the cafeteria. There are a handful of people already sitting around the table. Hana and Sabaku are sitting near the end of one of the sides, Momoka is sitting, happily eating her own breakfast, and Yobun gives the squad a tired glare as they come in, a cup of apple juice in her hand._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Pei-pei, Doggy-nu, and Sanni! Good morning!

**Teppei Natsume:**

Please never call me that again.

_Inu groans._

**Inu Aruku:**

How is that any better than Greenu?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeesh, 0 for 2... Is Sanni at least a good one?

_Sano shrugs and smiles._

**Sano Asara:**

Better than most nicknames I've acquired!

_From his seat, Sabaku watches the trio as they take seats of their own. He finishes his bite of bread, and calls out._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Good morning, bitches"!

_*He smiles and waves.*_

_Teppei chokes a little on his drink. Hana looks over at Sabaku with a look of bewilderment mixed with disgust.  
_

**Hana Ohara:**

What did you do to this poor man?

**Sano Asara:**

Haha! Good morning to you too!

_*He waves back.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

**IT SPEAKS??**

When the FUCK did it learn to speak?

Anyone care to explain?

_Yobun takes a deeper sip, closing her eyes as if in pain._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think Jinko has been teaching him a little. I don't think she would have taught him that, though...

**Yobun Ai:**

I'd prefer if he stayed silent...

**Inu Aruku:**

And _"Good morning, bitches."_ was the first thing someone taught it?

**Sano Asara:**

Probably not!

_Sabaku scratches his chin and looks around the table. He slowly loses the smile, and after a pause returns to his bread._

_Bartholomew peeks his head into the room and scans the table with his eyes, smiling once seeing the attendance. He swings the door fully open and walks in with a big grin._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Barty!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Gooooood morning, classmates! I'm happy to see each and every one of you today!

_*He finger guns at Teppei and Inu.*_

Even you two.

_Bartholomew heads on over to the kitchen. The exact moment the door behind him closes, Asagi (presumambly, the coat is around his waist once more) enters the cafeteria._

**Asagi Oda:**

Good morning, everyone!

**Inu Aruku:**

Oh boy. Another idiot.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Asagi, right?

**Asagi Oda:**

The one and only.

_Yobun groans and sips her juice._

**Inu Aruku:**

How's it going, Assagi? Still feeling all down in the dumps?

_Momoka snickers._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's a good one.

**Asagi Oda:**

Nope, I feel pretty great!

_Asagi casually walks by Sabaku and Hana and sits at the head of the table, slouching low in the seat._

**Inu Aruku:**

I still don't get how you can be so peppy this early in the morning.

_Sano bobs back and forth in his chair, sipping his coffee from time to time._

**Sano Asara:**

It's easy for _me,_ at least!

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, wait.

You weren't there.

_Inu gestures to her half empty cup of coffee._

**Inu Aruku:**

I usually need hel-

H-here for what?

**Asagi Oda:**

A'ight here's the downlow.

It's not a big deal, but when I seem down in the dumps, there's a pretty good chance it's not technically me.

I've got a split personality thing going on, the other guy's named Yorumi, and I share his body.

_Teppei groans._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Some DID kinda thing? Do we have an Ultimate Psychologist here?

**Asagi Oda:**

Haha, nope. Not unless I've forgotten y'all's talents.

_Inu starts to look rather befuddled._

**Inu Aruku:**

I... I'm not following here. You're saying there's **ANOTHER** you in that cheery little brain of yours? I can barely handle _one_ of you.

**Hana Ohara:**

And here I thought your talent assumed critical thinking.

_Momoka starts working her brain to turn Yorumi into a fun nickname. As that's happening, Yobun whispers to Inu, though not very quietly._

**Yobun Ai:**

_The other one's better._

**Sano Asara:**

Neat! Do you share memories?

**Asagi Oda:**

Nope.

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! Exploitable!

_Yobun raises an eyebrow as Inu glares over at Hana._

**Inu Aruku:**

Can it, bitch. I'm speaking to Asagi. Don't you have castle to guard?

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey now, don't be mean.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm assuming the _one_ I've been giving a shit about is the _other_ you.

_The doors to the cafeteria open again as Atsurou walks on in with his usual smirk._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Good morning, everyone!

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yoru... Yo-yo.. Rumi.... Oh? A-row!

**Asagi Oda:**

Morning, Koide! How're you doin' today?

_Atsurou makes a finger gun gesture towards Asagi._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Just fine, Asagi!

It _is_ Asagi, right? I remember Ayumi telling me something about you being a two-fer.

**Yobun Ai:**

He'd probably remember you're rat shit if Yorumi was here.

_Atsurou turns over to Yobun, his smile not shrinking in the least._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Yobun, darling, your words are like a knife through my heart. Are you _still_ hung up about that little detail?

**Yobun Ai:**

Hung up about you being a soulless murderer? Yeah, a little.

_Teppei sips from his coffee._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Oh boy...

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! I missed too much cool stuff yesterday! I gotta hang out with other people more.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I _already told you_ , Yobun. I don't kill.

I have _people_ to do that for me.

_Asagi raises a finger into the air as he has a moment of clarity._

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh!

You're "Richy!"

_Momoka looks thoroughly confused._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Really?

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah. Fuckin' richy's here, and he's gonna keep his distance if he only wants my words in his heart.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ai...

I understand you're upset, but it's not healthy to have that sort of resentment, y'know?

**Atsurou Koide:**

See? Asagi understands.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ultimately, he's trying to make his way in the world just like any of us.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, a _sympathizer_ , are you?

Wish you had a couple henchmen yourself, Dr. Jekyll?

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, technically.

I'd be "Mr. Hyde."

**Sano Asara:**

Oh! That makes you the murderer!

Yay!

_Inu starts scribbling into her journal._

**Inu Aruku:**

_"Hires hitmen in his free time."_

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Freelance negotiators_ , if you must.

_*He walks on over to the table and takes a seat.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

That doesn't make it any better, pal.

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm not saying I approve of his business practices either, Ai.

I just don't think it's healthy to feel that way, y'know?

_Yobun hisses and stands up in response, moving closer to the cabinet._

**Yobun Ai:**

So what _is_ the healthy way to approach this then, you goddamn pushover?

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, in our current situation, the only thing we can do is forgive and forget.

Another option is to talk it out.

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Thank you_ , Asagi. That's the most reasonable thing I've heard all week!

I'm telling you, this is the toughest crowd I've ever dealt with yet.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We do have to all work as a team here. Even if this development is _very_ disappointing.

_*She gives A-row a disapproving face.*_

**Sano Asara:**

You could also just take your anger out on something! Or someone!

Venting is good!

I think.

_Yobun stares across the table, with her jaw half open and her face slowly scrunching up more and more with disgust._

**Asagi Oda:**

I've heard that if you use violence as a vent, even with objects, it might correlate that to how you always get your anger out.

That's just no bueno, y'know?

That can lead to you hurting people. And that's exactly what we're trying to avoid!

_Sano smiles._

**Sano Asara:**

Well, if it comes down to it, you can always hurt _me!_

**Asagi Oda:**

Erm..

You good, dude?

**Sano Asara:**

I'm fine!

**Hana Ohara:**

This is ridiculous.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I appreciate the enthusiasm, my man, but hopefully that won't be neccessary.

**Sano Asara:**

I'm just saying, I wouldn't really mind being a venting target.

You could even kill me if it comes that far!

**Inu Aruku:**

Sano... I don't think Ultimate Punching bag is a promotion.

You're worth a little more than that.

_Yobun breathes in deep and exhales deeper._

**Yobun Ai:**

I don't think it's completely farfetched to be nervous around someone with a body count in a setting where the objective is _murder_?

I guess I'm just insane.

**Asagi Oda:**

Geez, Yobun. No one...

_*He glances over at Hana.*_

..Nevermind.

_Atsurou smiles at Yobun._

**Atsurou Koide:**

What, are you thinking I'm going to pay someone to take you out?

_This line of thought is interrupted as Bartholomew marches out of the kitchen, his usual bowl of oatmeal in one hand. He starts to make his way toward the table._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So, how are we all doing to--

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, Barry!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Bartholomew! Come, have a seat!

_Bartholomew's eyes lock onto Asagi then onto Atsurou, his genuine smile contorting into a very, very forced one._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_...day..._

_Inu grabs the bridge of her nose as usual. Yujinko skips through the back door straight to the kitchen behind Bartholomew, singing to herself, completely oblvious to anything actually going on in the cafeteria.  
_

_Yobun watches Bart walk back into the cafeteria. She seems to die inside more with each step._

**Yobun Ai:**

Bart. You're my litmus test. You're my last hope. Please don't fuck this up for me.

**Inu Aruku:**

Can we just have a _normal_ **QUIET** breakfast for once...

Why does everyone have to bring their drama to the table?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, have a seat.. I think I will.

_Bartholomew slips past Yobun and takes the furthest seat from Asagi and Atsurou that he possibly can. Yobun tilts her head as Bart passes in front of her._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And, I'm sorry..

_*He turns to Yobun after sitting down.*_

Do what now?

**Yobun Ai:**

Atsurou's an arms dealer. He's had people assassinated for money. How do you respond?

_Atsurou turns to Bartholomew, smiling._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Favorably, I hope!

_Yujinko skips out of the kitchen, a plate of waffles in her hands.She juuuuuust missed that snippet of information about Atsurou. She gives a friendly wave to everyone around the table._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Goooooood morning!_

_Atsurou waves cheerfully towards Yujinko._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Good morning! Sit down, we're trying to have a lovely conversation here.

I say trying, but that's not going very well.

**Yujinko Aida:**

A lovely conversation? Wow! The best kind!

**Sano Asara:**

Every conversation is lovely!

_Yujinko takes a seat next to Teppei. As she does, Bartholomew looks back and forth between Yobun and Atsurou two or three times, then kicks back in his chair and smiles widely. Before he can say anything, Hana pounds the table with a fist._

**Hana Ohara:**

_Get your feet off the table!_

_Bartholomew quickly sets them back on the floor, retaining his smile._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I figured out Atsurou was a total creep a couple of days ago! That doesn't surprise me at all. I don't have anything to say about it. Carry on.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'll take that as a victory.

_Yobun stands there in silence. Her face is devoid of emotion._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You should all give me a little more credit. I pay attention to people more than you might think.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A victory? Really? Here was I thinking money didn't always corrupt...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Momo, darling, I can tell you're worried about these turns of events, but I can _assure_ you I try my best to maintain a friendly approach at all times.

I only resort to... _more forcible_ approaches for people who have less than polite intentions for me to begin with.

_Momoka only looks barely convinced._

**Hana Ohara:**

I believe the question you must answer that would resolve most fears would be "Are you willing to do that here."

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey! Remember what I said yesterday morning? Let's all be nice this morning! No negativity at this table today! Starting.... now!

_*He turns toward Asagi very briefly.*_

Oh yeah, you're fired. 

Okay, starting _now_!

**Asagi Oda:**

Huh, that bad, huh?

_Tetsumi enters the cafeteria, as if on cue. She scans the room with her usual stoic gaze._

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, before we go anywhere else, I do want to put my piece in. I think I can answer Hana's question; or, at least, I know who can.

Has anyone seen Monokuma recently?

_Monokuma saunters out of the kitchen._

**Monokuma** **:**

Did I hear my lovely name?

**Asagi Oda:**

Just the bear I wanted to see!

**Yobun Ai:**

I hate you so much.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Why do I always seem to enter at the worst of times?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Every time is bad in here, trust me.

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu, so much for no more negativity huh?

You all broke that promise real quick.

_*He giggles to himself.*_

_Atsurou turns to Monokuma and grins, though this time it seems a lot more forced._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'll have you know I'm mister positivity himself!

**Monokuma** **:**

Of course mister positive stock index!

**Inu Aruku:**

Kinda hard not to be negative with you around.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No negativity whatsoever! You want a bite of my oatmeal?

**Monokuma** **:**

Ha! Bears don't eat oatmeal!

Not unless it's honeyed of course...

_Monokuma salivates. Tetsumi simply sighs and walks towards the kitchen, pushing past Monokuma without a word._

**Monokuma** **:**

Oof!

Rude!

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, Monokuma.

While you're here, can I ask you a question?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well now my two-faced friend, I guess.

I'm already here.

**Asagi Oda:**

Cool.

Ms. Ohara here had a question for Mr. Koide, but it got me thinking.

The rules say the blackened will graduate in the event we fail the class trial, right?

**Monokuma** **:**

Yup! If the class can't find the blackened then the blackened graduates with flying colors!

**Asagi Oda:**

Right, right.

Do any accomplices graduate, too?

_Bartholomew rolls his eyes._

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhuhu.

I can't have my potential star pupil resort to working with garbage that doesn't even value their own life...

Accomplices cannot and will not pass these halls!

In no uncertain terms.

**Asagi Oda:**

Interesting.

So there'd be no reason to get someone to kill another person for you, right?

**Monokuma** **:**

Aww why would you have someone else do the fun part for you?

You're like the little brother that gives up too easily at the video game.

Just get your big brother to clear the big bad boss for you so you can't accomplish anything.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If you got someone to do it for you, wouldn't that make _you_ the accomplice anyway?

**Asagi Oda:**

Exactly.

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupupu, of course.

**Asagi Oda:**

You'd be punished along with the rest of the class.

Right?

**Monokuma** **:**

Yeah, you'd have to be _REALLY_ stupid to pull that stunt!

_Bartholomew looks at Sano for a second._

**Sano Asara:**

Hah?

_Atsurou straightens his tie._

**Atsurou Koide:**

So as you can imagine, you have little to fear of me arranging to have someone killed. I benefit very little from that, after all!

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah. I trust you.

_Atsurou smiles at Yobun._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Thank you!

**Inu Aruku:**

That's _really_ reassuring, Atsurou... Puts me at ease.

_Yobun picks a plate off the cabinet to her right._

**Monokuma** **:**

Anything else your splendiforous headmaster can do for you?

**Hana Ohara:**

You could release the innocents.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Seconded.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Agreed!

**Monokuma** **:**

...

HAAAAAAAHAHAHAHA!

I can't believe none of you are the Ultimate Comedian.

Really, I can't believe it.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, it was worth a try.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_I_ have a request for you!

**Monokuma** **:**

Sure!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Please go away so people stop asking you things!

**Monokuma** **:**

Ok!

Just remember!

Only a few more pulse-pounding days before I kill your friends and family right in front of you!

Have a great day!

_Monokuma leaves the cafeteria. With only a pause and a smile, Yobun grips the plate harder._

_The mood has soured ever so slightly._

_The oats are simply quakering in fear._

**Asagi Oda:**

He's so compliant.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I don't like that bear.

**Sano Asara:**

I like him!

He's very straightforward.

_Inu starts to feel ill._

**Inu Aruku:**

How can anyone like that little asshole?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Anyone else want to do something to make this breakfast even more chaotic? There hasn't even been any physical violence yet...

**Inu Aruku:**

You're up, Hana.

Feel like strangling someone today?

_Hana clears her throat._

**Sano Asara:**

Oh! Me! Strangle me!

**Asagi Oda:**

Seriously dude, you good...?

**Sano Asara:**

I'm fine! I just want someone to kill me at this point!

**Yobun Ai:**

Me too, the fuck?

_Yujinko blinks worriedly in between waffle bites._

**Inu Aruku:**

Yikes, dude...

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey man, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm always here.

Or uh, usually here.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Your latent masochism has me greatly concerned, Sano Asara.

_Tetsumi has emerged from the kitchen, holding a tray with a massive omelette, a couple of sandwiches, and a pitcher of water. She takes a seat next to Yujinko and starts eating without a word. Bartholomew meanwhile, stares at Sano with a disturbed expression and slowly gets up from his seat, moving to sit between Inu and Momoka instead._

**Sano Asara:**

...Why're you concerned? If I die the motive gets called off, right?

Everyone wins!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's not really a great solution to our problem...

**Sano Asara:**

Sure it is!

_*He smiles.*_

It's _perfect!_

**Yobun Ai:**

... Now, for the record, I'm just sick of you bastards. I didn't mean all that shit.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

We aren't at a point where we need to be offering ourselves up as sacrificial lambs yet, calm down. Jeesh.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

All the same, harboring a desire to die is decidedly against the human self-preservation instinct. You understand that it is cause for concern.

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, I threw out my self-preservation a while ago. Before I got here, even!

It's led to some of my finest work as a barista, I must say. All for the sake of one day going too far and dying!

**Atsurou Koide:**

For that matter, we wouldn't be losing _just_ you, Sano. We'd be losing whoever decided to kill you.

_Yobun coughs out, obscuring the words "Fuckin'" and "Richy"._

_Sano turns to face Atsurou._

**Sano Asara:**

Well that's _their_ problem, not mine. I'll be in blissful peace by that point!

**Atsurou Koide:**

...now you're _really_ worrying me.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I can't have my prospective student and resident coffee-supplier dying on me. You should really cease this talk of death.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I agree with him for once in my life, knock it off. I'm getting sick of feeling upset at every breakfast.

Your mood in the morning affects you for the rest of the day!

**Sano Asara:**

Aw, come on! I can go grab a knife from the kitchen! If you go for the throat it should be over pretty quick.

**Asagi Oda:**

Geez!

_Tetsumi stares at Sano for a long few seconds with her steely gaze, then simply returns to her attention to her breakfast._

_Sano stands up. Bartholomew stands up right after him and glares at him._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What are you doing?

**Sano Asara:**

Getting a knife!

**Asagi Oda:**

Okay, this has officially gone too far, dude!

**Sano Asara:**

I bet, if you aaaaaaall stabbed me at the same time, it'd confuse our hosts!

_Yujinko has already finished her food. She looks incredibly uncomfortable. Atsurou just stares incredously at Sano. He's not smiling anymore._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Buddy, what in the flying fuck are you saying?

_Bartholomew pushes over Inu and runs over to Sano, grabbing him by the back of his shirt._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sit down, idiot!

_Sano smiles at Bart, tilting his head._

**Sano Asara:**

But you get your families back! That's what you want, right?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, _yes_ , but you gotta admit this is a bit extreme.

**Inu Aruku:**

Are you insane, Sano!?

Do you not have a family you would like to see?

**Sano Asara:**

Nope! They can burn in hell for all I care!

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh... oh my god?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Like hell you're getting a knife from that kitchen! What is this!?

_*He snaps his fingers at Yobun.*_

Well don't just stand there! Go get all of the knives from the kitchen so he can't get ahold of them!

**Yobun Ai:**

Wh-wh- _Me?_

_*She starts walking anyways, putting the plate down, confusion embedded on her face.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yes, you! You're mean and short with everyone but I know you won't do anything with them.

**Yobun Ai:**

Mmrgh! I wouldn't be so fuckin' sure about that, you piece of...!

_Yobun huffs off. Yujinko starts heading towards the kitchen too, although it seems to be more to get her plate cleared. She's clearly spooked._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have no close ones among the captured that require salvation, but if you want to throw your life away then do not let me stop you.

I am merely disappointed that you would squander your potential so callously.

**Sano Asara:**

My _potential?_ My potential in a job I have no desire to carry out? I never wanted to be the Ultimate Barista!

_*His jollity is cracking.*_

**Teppei Natsume:**

Buddy, buddy, buddy... come on now. You can be a scientist like me, once we get out of this hellhole.

Help will _surely_ free us soon. No dying on me.

**Sano Asara:**

And then I go back to my loving family, who'll force me down this path for the purpose of their own prestige! Wonderful!

_I can't wait!_

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, dude, there's always options.

_From the other side of the room, Sabaku chews extremely slowly, watching the madness from the other side of the table. Likewise, Hana sits patiently in her chair, watching the situation from afar._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Listen, pal.

_*He tightens his grip on Sano's shirt.*_

Leave your daddy issues at home. We're trying to survive and not create problems here.

_Tetsumi swallows a bite of her omelette, then places her fork down. She wipes her face with a handkerchief, before standing up and walking slowly over to Sano. Standing right next to him, she glares down at him with cold eyes._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Sano Asara.

**Sano Asara:**

Tetsumi Whatsyourlastname!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Tell me. Who is in control of your destiny?

**Sano Asara:**

The people in power are in control of my destiny! And that's not me!

I'm a slave to fate!

And at this point I'm hoping my fate is death!

_Tetsumi slaps Sano right across the face. Hard. It stings like a right bastard. Bartholomew lets go of him the second Tetsumi strikes. Sano recoils back from the blow._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, sheesh.

Great! Another person I have to avoid like the plague! Pretty soon I'm going to just have to lock myself in my room!

_*He takes a few steps back to compose himself.*_

**Teppei Natsume:**

There's the violence...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You will cease spewing such defeatist nonsense right this instant.

It is each and every human being's responsibility to bring about the future that they desire. To strive to achieve greater heights... _this_ is what makes people human.

**Sano Asara:**

Haha! Why do you think I put soap in coffee?

It's not supposed to taste good, but it does anyway!

I'm cursed!

**Inu Aruku:**

Sano...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

And yet you remain content with being a slave to the whims of others? If you truly had the will to aspire to something more than a mere barista, you would do so.

You are the master of your own destiny, Sano. No one else. If you are not content with your current situation, the responsibility to change it rests solely with you.

**Sano Asara:**

Ooooohhhhh! I get it!

I kill _myself!_

**Asagi Oda:**

No!

_*He stands up.*_

I already cleared that up! That doesn't count, Sano!

**Sano Asara:**

Barnacles.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

She's not wrong, though. My loser of a father couldn't keep me from being me.

_Tetsumi folds her arms and continues staring at Sano with her steely gaze._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Are those truly the only two options you see before you?

**Asagi Oda:**

The darkness will clear up, dude!

It might seem rough now, but it'll pass!

_Sano sits down slowly._

**Sano Asara:**

Hmmmm... I guess I have to ruminate on it some more.

The option's still on the table though! Any time, just roll up and take my life!

_Bartholomew stares blankly at the two in front of him with his arms folded._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

At least he's not going for the knives anymore.

_Yobun peeks out of the kitchen, carrying far too many knives._

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey, I'm gonna go. That ok?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Don't tell us where you put those.

**Yobun Ai:**

Uhh... yeah, sure.

_Yobun carefully exits through the hallway._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Dwell upon what it is you want, Sano Asara. What you _really_ want. If you then still see no options remaining to you but quiet obedience or a ignominious death, then I can do no more.

_*She returns to her seat and continues calmly eating her breakfast.*_

**Teppei Natsume:**

The path of science remains open to you, Sano. See to it that you think on it deeply during our lecture.

**Sano Asara:**

Okaaaaaaay!

_Asagi stands there with both hands on the table supporting him, breathing heavily. Sabaku peeks over at Asagi. He swallows down the last bit of bread he's got._

_Atsurou composes himself and adjusts his tie. Again. His smirk returns to his face._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, I think this is as good a time as any for me to get some breakfast of my own.

_*He gets up from his chair and saunters over to the kitchen.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I hope it's not too much to ask, but I would like to end breakfast on at least a somewhat positive note now that he's calmed down.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Please.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Alright then! Because boy, do I have something in store for you guys tomorrow!

All of the bad thoughts and feelings will just melt away!

_Asagi quietly sits back in his seat while Bartholomew speaks. Bartholomew walks over to where Atsurou was sitting and moves his chair aside before reaching into his jacket pocket and throwing an open notebook out onto the center of the table. It very clearly reads "STAR WARS" in enormous letters across both pages._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

BEHOLD!

Come one, come all to the concert hall tomorrow for a Bartholomew Cavendish not-very-original-but-still-original play! Featuring some of your favorite scenes from the _Star Wars_ franchise!

Who will be participating? Your very own classmates!

I want _everyone_ to attend! I swear to god, if you don't show up I will march on over to your dorm and drag you kicking and screaming by your ankles!

_Momoka gives two thumbs up with flair. Asagi takes a deep breath, motioning with his hand as the air goes in and out of his lungs._

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm sure it'll be great, Barry!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What's that? Was someone just talking to me? I couldn't hear them over the sound of me lying to myself!

_Tetsumi stops eating to behold Bartholomew's work._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We have been trapped here and told to kill each other. All of your close friends and family are in danger of being murdered by our captors.

And you want to re-enact Star Wars.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Morale, Mimi! It's the perfect cure for this nonstop downer talk!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I'll have no part of this frivolous waste of time.

_Bartholomew smiles at Tetsumi!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

But _of course!_ That's the whole point! A little entertainment goes a long way in the world of positive mental attitudes! We aren't ignoring the whole escaping dealio, don't worry!

**Sano Asara:**

I mean, you totally _could!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, and. You.

_*He smiles at Inu.*_

I'm saving you the _dread and terror_ of having to watch me on stage. I won't be an actor.

_Inu turns her head toward Bart. She's still in a dazed state of mind._

**Inu Aruku:**

I... I'm sorry?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, for the love of.

There's a play tomorrow! And you're all going! That means you! BYE!

_*He snatches up his notebook and heads for the door.*_

Don't forget about rehearsal later, Momoka! And not the crybaby!

_*And so he leaves.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Sure... See ya there, asshole.

_Asagi runs his hand through his hair._

**Asagi Oda:**

Gee, I've really got my work cut out for me today.

_Atsurou returns from the kitchen with a sandwich._

**Atsurou Koide:**

And I'm back! Did I miss anything?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Just a normal breakfast, as usual. Pay it no mind.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Capital!

_*He sits down again.*_

_Inu stands up and heads for the exit farthest from Sano. No expression on her face whatsoever._

**Inu Aruku:**

Thanks for the _normal_ breakfast everyone. See you at the dumpster fire Bart is calling a play.

_Inu heads out the door. Sano goes back to bobbing back and forth, quietly humming a nonsensical tune to himself._

_And so everyone else eats their breakfast. Finally with relative peace._

_Just a little._


	9. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 6)

_Sometime later after breakfast, we find ourselves at the Ultimate Prosecutor Lab. The table in the lab has been moved closer to the door and there's also a computer from the computer lab just lying around._ _Regardless, Yobun thumbs through some files in the cabinets. An annoyed expression is plastered onto her face._

_From outside, Lyle approaches, stretching as he heads towards the lab. He bobs his head up and down, stopping every downbeat... and sees that the door is open._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_Lyle briefly looks around him in confusion... and quietly walks towards the door, notebook firmly clenched in his hand._

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh... not here... nothing... mmmm...

_Lyle walks right on through the doorway, eyeing his barricade of random office furniture as he slides through the door. He notices Yobun, and immediately stands still, taking out one of his earpods._

_Yobun slams a cabinet shut and opens another one, returning to thumbing through them._

**Yobun Ai:**

Fuckin'... richy...

_Lyle tiptoes behind Yobun, trying his best to get a better look at whatever she's pilfering. It's a variety of files! There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to which one._

**Yobun Ai:**

Mmmrgghhh...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

A- _hem_.

_Yobun shrieks and spins around._

**Yobun Ai:**

What the _fuck!!_

_Lyle also lets out a startled scream... then a bout of laughter, hunching himself over._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

 _AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahahaha!_ I totally got you! Hahaha!

_Yobun frowns and raises a fist, stepping towards Lyle._

**Yobun Ai:**

What the fuck is your problem!?

_Lyle relaxes himself, straightening himself as he crosses his arms, a look of amusement on his face._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's just a prank, bro! You let yourself open and I had to take the chance, you know?

You shoulda seen your face! Haha!

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh... whatever! Next time, you're eating a clothesline.

_*She turns back to the cabinet.*_

Now go away.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh? Go away? Hahahaha! You really are good at your profession, aren't you?

**Yobun Ai:**

My... what?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You know, as an entertainer? Aren't they good at jokes or what have you?

Anyways, that's besides the point!

_*He lets out a small sigh, his expression turning serious.*_

Why are you in my office?

**Yobun Ai:**

... You hear about fuckin' richy, or do I need to be everyone's messenger today?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Uhh, that he's giving us a million dollars?

_Yobun growls._

**Yobun Ai:**

No. Atsurou is an arms dealer. He has people executed. He's a fucked up guy, and it's a big deal. But people are like _nooooo, let's forgive and forget! It's gonna be fine with our new friend RICHY_.

_*She grumbles and slams the cabinet again, opening a new one.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ohhhh... Huh. _Okay._

_*He raises an eyebrow, soon slumping his shoulders.*_

...That's just great. So, he can't be trusted either, huh? _Lovely._

**Yobun Ai:**

If even you can understand, I have no idea what's going through everyone else's minds.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, it's not like the first time. And well, I am a genius, you know. You lot aren't exactly too hard to read...

I'd imagine you'd have like, loads of skeletons in your closets, you get me?

**Yobun Ai:**

Hah. You think I'm that kind of girl?

_Lyle narrows his gaze, but smiles._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Here's a rebuttal for you! How would you answer that question?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She slams the cabinet shut. She opens up another cabinet a few places down, and scans it. After a bit, she closes it.*_

"Loads of" is probably an exaggeration.

Everyone's done some shit they're not happy with, right? I'm sure you've probably ruined a life or two, being a prosecutor and all.

_Lyle shrugs, eyes lowering to the floor._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. _Yeah_ , you could say that.

If you were really good at your illegal perusing there, you'd probably have figured that out enough, huh? But, it's a good thing you don't pay attention!

_Lyle lets out a small laugh. Yobun gives him the side-eye, then returns to the cabinet she was previously looking through._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...That answer wouldn't really fly in court, you know?

**Yobun Ai:**

I thought you bastards were all huge on "right to remain silent"?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Hah! Okay "Miranda", you aren't wrong about that one... It's how we get our business, after all.

_He walks over to the other side of the room, namely the prosecutor stand, eyes still focused on Yobun._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...You see, there's so many ways to take "Loads of" as a statement! For instance, I can interpret that as in a slew of criminal charges... Someone else could see that as hyperbole, or I dunno, one of our classmates like preppy could see that as just a joke.

There's a lot of vagueness in that statement. Sure, you could use it as your own witness account, but it'd be terribly flimsy, you know? And you'd be sent to the slammer by any good prosecutor worth his salt.

_*He rummages through the stand as he says this.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

A "good" prosecutor doesn't exist. What are you talking about sending me to jail for when you don't even know me?

_Lyle sighs, finally pulling out a single piece of paper from underneath the stand._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You see, my point is... I don't have to listen to whatever comes from that mouth of yours to _learn about you_. Just the cold, hard facts on paper.

_*He walks towards Yobun, stopping close by the stairs. He presents the single sheet of paper.*_

It's only one page, but it's enough. I have a good hunch where the other set went.

_Let's take a quick look at the paper! It reads as follows..._

=======================================  
The Arson of the Gekidan Circus Troupe  
=======================================  
Defendant: Yobun Ai (Female, Age 16)  
Charges: 1st Degree Murder, Arson  
Victim(s): Nenshou Hato (Male, Age 17), et. al. (detailed on page 5)  
Cause of Death: Gunshot wound to the neck, Shock incurred from blood loss.  
All other victims died from fire-induced asphyxiation.  
Verdict: Not Guilty of All Charges (Insufficient Evidence)

Facts of the Case:  
\- Police arrived at the scene of the crime shortly after reports of a fire broke out.  
\- After it became safe to enter, they rushed in and found the defendant,  
wounded and holding the murder weapon - a flintlock pistol.  
\- The bullet retrieved from the scene had traces of the victim's blood on it.  
\- Ballistic markings matched the stage pistol assigned to the defendant.  
\- The defendant was not scheduled to perform on the day of the crime, yet arrived anyways.  
\- First-responders arrested her for suspicious activity and potential connection to arson.  
\- The murder weapon's presence at the scene led to her charges of premeditated murder.  
\- The victim, Nenshou Hato, has been reported to be the defendant's

_The page cuts off there, and there is no further paper._

_Yobun glances it over. She wastes no time reading the fine details, and her eye rolls up to meet Lyle's gaze._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Hm.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So, here's another question: Why should I trust you?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Did I say you should?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No, which is my point. And I'm sure you know exactly where that gets people, hm?

Just ask your friend Richy, I'm sure he's trustworthy!

_Yobun slams her left forearm into the cabinet. It shuts and dents. She begins to prowl closer._

**Yobun Ai:**

Is that it, then? You know me from a sheet of paper, so whatever I've got to say about Atsurou's all down that fucking toilet of yours?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh no, I never said that! I believe you 100% on that, he's a _piece of shit._

**Yobun Ai:**

Then what the hell is your point?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm just wondering if I have to lump you in with him as well, that's all. What the _hell_ makes you any different?

_Lyle stands his ground, hands curled into fists. Yobun steps up to him. Her anger has calmed down a little bit, but her expression remains defiant._

**Yobun Ai:**

You're the one making assumptions about me here. I've made it my effort to stay out of your lives as much as damn possible, and _still_ I don't plan on breaking that.

But if you know me so well from this sheet of paper, how about you guess that next word? Maybe then you'll understand if you've gotta fear me or not.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

 _You talked about pulling a damn knife on me-_ Fine. Just fine. _  
_

I'll play your little game.

_*He ponders for a moment.*_

...It was your lover, wasn't it?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She turns and walks back to the cabinet.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

You know me, don't you?

You should know whether I'm the kinda girl who'd kill her lover then. If that paper tells you everything.

... By the way. Those other papers? I don't have them.

Search my room if you want later - you won't find them.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...A question, then. Why did you go?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Why did I go?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. Why were you there?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

To see him. Nenshou Hato.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I see.

_*He walks over to the bookcase, avoiding Yobun's gaze.*_

...

There's an old saying... "Evidence is everything in court", I believe? Something like that.

**Yobun Ai:**

... And?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, while that's true to an extent... There's only so much you can do with evidence, you know? It's a solid tool, yet it's scarce.

Obviously, you can only piece a part of a story with it. Witness testimony is usually where the other half comes out, but as I said earlier, it's... unreliable.

_*He turns back towards Yobun, a rather bulky book in his hand.*_

...So I guess my point is, "you're innocent until proven guilty". I'll trust you, for now.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She stands there for a while, her back turned towards Lyle. After a pause, she reaches up with her left hand and feels her face behind her hair. Without another word, she starts to stamp off.*_

I don't know what the hell you're talking about anymore. And I don't want to know.

Please stay the hell away from me.

_Lyle scratches the back of his head, moving towards the cabinets._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Honestly, I just wanted to see if you had the other pages and why you were in my office... And see who you really are as a _person_.

If I really couldn't trust you... Well, we wouldn't be having this conversation.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'll honor your wishes for now. But justice... _wins_ in the end. _Yeah_. See you soon.

_Yobun shoves the door open with extraneous force, and walks out. Lyle flinches, eyeing his barricade of furniture for a second, soon halfheartedly sitting on the couch. He opens his book, flipping through pages in silence._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

"Justice". _Yeah right_.

_It's hard for people to grow closer together when things like this happens..._

_..._

_It's starting to look like early afternoon. The time for the lecture hasn't quite come yet... so instead we find ourselves in Yujinko's room. She has her notes sprawled on the floor for the upcoming lecture. She's sitting on the floor, her chin resting on her knees, with a frown and a vacant look on her face.  
_

_From outside, Teppei knocks on her door._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Yujinko. Have a moment?

_Yujinko sighs as she gets up off the floor and trudges over to the door, carefully avoiding her notes. It unlocks with a click, and opens up. She brightens up a little as the Ultimate Cytologist greets her._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh! Hey, Teppei. Whatcha need?

**Teppei Natsume:**

I was hoping to discuss a little bit of the lecture ordering and pacing... I'm a little nervous honestly, when it's so soon.

Breakfast didn't help, naturally.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Ha! Yeah, I understand. I always get a little nervous before performing... it's kind of a similar thing when you're teaching, huh?

...And, umm... breakfast not helping's kind of an understatement.

**Teppei Natsume:**

At first glance, I thought you might be a little crazy. I've retracted that thought- just about everyone else here is.

I'd recommend avoiding breakfast, unless you love that damned good coffee...

_Yujinko chuckles halfheartedly at the comment._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Ahh, I don't drink the stuff. Caffeine's not good for you, after all. Addictive! And, y'know, can't be a good role model if you get addicted to something like that. Besides, I've usually got enough energy to keep myself going on my own!

...Maybe that _does_ make me a little crazy. It's always kinda seemed that way, anyway.

_Teppei smile-scowls._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I must admit, an addiction to the stimulant is a vice of mine... But I've made my peace with that.

Having such high energy suggests a healthy lifestyle and favorable genetics, so good on you for making it work.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Thanks. I don't mind people who _do_ drink it! My grandpa does every day. Just not my kind of thing.

Anyway, umm... About that lecture...

_*She turns back towards her pages scattered on the floor.*_

You... You _sure_ you still wanna do it?

_Teppei straightens his shoulders._

**Teppei Natsume:**

_Absolutely._ I first simply wanted to give this lecture to help pass the time before help arrives. Now though, I feel like it is important in some way. Normalcy for a few people that desperately need it. Especially a specific, unnamed barista...

_Yujinko pokes her fingers together, looking visibly distraught._

**Yujinko Aida:**

W-Well... that's _kind of_ why I'm having misgivings about it in the first place... I-I mean, it's kinda sorta clear nothing about this place is _normal,_ y'know? And I think some people figured that out a lot quicker, and...

...I-I don't know. I kinda think-think-think people won't care.

_Teppei thinks for a moment._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I've had similar thoughts in the back of my mind too since I pitched the idea... But I decided if even one person cares, I'll do it. I can't let my worries and nerves dissuade me from doing what I think I ought to.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Mmm.. Well, that makes sense... I-I guess I'm just... y'know...

_*She sighs deeply, looking at the ground.*_

...Scared. For Sano, for me and you... for _everyone_. I-I know I _shouldn't_ be. That's not what a role model is, but...

_Teppei looks within himself to find words of comfort. He can't find many._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Uh... yeah. It's not great here... but all we need to do is hold out...?

_*He scratches the back of his head.*_

Yeah...

_At the very least, Yujinko appreciates the effort._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Yeah, I guess you're right. And it's better to do so together.

_*Her smile brightens back to about 80% of its usual pep as bounds back into her room to gather up her notes.*_

So! With that being said, let's get to work on giving the best lecture you've ever given... together! Ready to go?

_Teppei straightens his shoulders again, in a self-pumping-up gesture._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Absolutely. Let's do this.

_And so the two prepare for the lecture._

_Teppei and Yujinko feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_And hey, would you look at the time? It's time for the lecture already! Yujinko and Teppei are both waiting in the classroom. Teppei watches the clock move extraordinarily slowly as the scheduled lecture time approaches._

_Perfectly on time, Sano walks in, smiling._

**Sano Asara:**

Helloooooo, professor!

_Teppei waves._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Greetings, student.

_Sano takes a front-row seat, eagerly bobbing in his chair._

**Sano Asara:**

Boy, I can't wait! We're gonna have a _good_ time.

_Tetsumi calmly strides into the classroom, hands behind her back._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good afternoon.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Ah, excellent! I was hoping for your attendance.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I find it odd that you should host such an event considering the pressing nature of our circumstances, but I am interested in listening to experts elucidate on the nature of their fields.

And besides, I was making little progress either way.

_Tetsumi sits down at a nearby desk, sitting perfectly straight in her chair. Yujinko blushes a bit at being called an "expert." She scratches the back of her head._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I made little headway either. I was hoping my knowledge of hard science could make use of the makeshift chemicals or reagents in the gift shop to do something to help get us through the walls, but to no avail. So here I stand now, doing this instead.

Just waiting on a few more... hopefully..

_Asagi casually opens the door with Sabaku in tow. Yujinko waves enthusiastically as her star pupil Sabaku walks in._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Hello... "teach" here...?

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, close.

Where do you wanna sit, Suna?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... which words...

_*He scratches his head.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Hmm...

_Sabaku points to the chair nearby with his free arm. Tetsumi shoots a sideways glance at Sabaku from her seat._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Fascinating...

**Sabaku Suna:**

Here. "Close"?

_Asagi settles Sabaku into the designated chair, giving him a smile._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, close.

_Sabaku exhales as he settles into the chair. He returns a faint smile. Asagi takes a seat in the back left corner of the room, right next to Sabaku._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Good to have you both.

**Asagi Oda:**

Good to be here, Natsume.

Or should I call you "Teach?"

**Teppei Natsume:**

Natsume will suffice.

**Sano Asara:**

Should I call you " _Mr._ Natsume?"

**Teppei Natsume:**

If you must...

_Inu quietly enters the classroom still a little shaken from the wonderful breakfast she had this morning._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Hello.

**Yujinko Aida:**

He learned so fast...

**Sano Asara:**

He said "bitches" this morning! It was great!

_Inu ignores Sabaku and finds a seat farthest from them. Unfortunately it's in the front of the classroom._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Excellent to see you front and center, star pupil.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm **REALLY** not in the mood, _cell boy._

_Get on with this lecture._

**Sano Asara:**

Yes, yes! I'm ready to learn!

_*He pulls a notebook and pen out of his apron pocket.*_

_Teppei chooses to not push any buttons this time. Instead, he clears his throat._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Good afternoon! I have prepared a brief lecture to educate you all on the workings of my "talent." I have done it with the help of our guest speaker and resident teacher in the park, Yujinko.

_He gestures to present Yujinko. In turn, Yujinko takes a deep breath and steps towards the front of the room, smiling all the while._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hello, everybody! And welcome to today's topic—"Cells!" To start off, let me ask: is there anyone learning about cells for the first time in here?

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_Sabaku furrows a brow, and pulls out his notebook. He thumbs through a few pages of miscellaneous words, all written in Reika's handwriting._

_Inu meanwhile, fights back the urge to yell the word " **POWERHOUSE** " to piss off Teppei._

**Teppei Natsume:**

So we will operate assuming you all have a basic understanding of biology. We shall begin with...

_Teppei begins talking about the history of cell evolution, tossing the speaking back and forth with Yujinko. Starting with the origin of the first cell approximately 3.8 billion years ago, the evolution of prokaryotic cells, and the cell structure itself. Cell division, Eukaryotic cells, and a basic overview of the concepts of what organelles are covered, complete with diagrams. It feels like an ordinary, high school biology primer as it goes on._

_Sano jots a few notes down in his notebook, but for the most part he seems to know what's being taught already._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Now, this is all basic stuff I'm sure you all more or less know... recent language learners excepted. What I'd like to get into next is a brief discussion section. I'd like to pose a question to the class:

What, in your opinion, is the goal of science?

**Inu Aruku:**

To figure out the best way to sound like a pompous asshole?

**Sano Asara:**

To further humanity, of course! The most noble of pursuits!

_Tetsumi opens her mouth but closes it almost immediately, turning her gaze to Sano._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You stole the words right out of my mouth.

_Sabaku scratches his head. He's looking at his book more than the instructors. Teppei's face practically glows. Then it disappears just as quickly as it appeared._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Furthering humanity is an apt description! I find it to be an incomplete one, however. I think there are 3 important facets to the studying of any hard scientific field.

First and foremost- Truthseeking is the key component of the field. The goal is to understand the laws that govern our universe. In that way, we are all students, even as experts.

_*He looks to Asagi.*_

I feel this would be an area you would excel in, were you to turn to the world of science.

**Asagi Oda:**

Heh.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Secondly, and this is the biggest one- Usefulness. If we are to study subjects and dedicate ourselves to seeking the truths of the world, we should also be doing so in a way that actually provides a _use_ to society. In that regard... I find myself disappointed in most people I meet.

**Sano Asara:**

Facts for more than just the sake of trivia! I like it!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

On that point we are quite agreed, Teppei Natsume.

Humanity has ever strived to reach greater and greater ideals. Science is the axiom through which man can ascend to loftier heights and redefine himself.

I would be interested to hear what your thoughts are on the potential practical applications of your field to humanity at large. But that can wait until after the lecture.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Succinctly put... And I'll touch on that at least briefly during this lecture. I know at least Sano will stay here until my lungs give away, so I can go into greater detail later.

However, when we discuss the 'ascension of man' as you put, we need to discuss the third and final point, the one that may be most important of all- Morality.

**Yujinko Aida:**

That's right! Morality! Also known as "Doing the right thing!" That can mean a whole lot of different things, of course, but basically, it means that science shouldn't come above what makes others live happy lives. Use it to help _everyone,_ not just the people you like. And _never, ever_ use it against others.

_Inu scoffs._

**Inu Aruku:**

So Yujinko... Where do the stuffed idiots fall on your morality scale? Are they _doing the right thing?_

_Yujinko scoffs right back._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Uhh... _No._ They're trying to have us kill each other. Kind of problematic for that.

**Inu Aruku:**

And how does that make you feel? How can we get through to them? Because I doubt anything in this _"lecture"_ is going to get us any closer to escaping this hellhole.

**Asagi Oda:**

Not easily, no, but it is a really interesting topic!

Plus, this information may come in handy when we escape, y'know?

**Sano Asara:**

Yeah!

**Inu Aruku:**

 _Oh yeah._ I doubt learning about cells is going to save us.

_Yujinko falters a bit in answering Inu's question and looks over at Teppei with a bit of a "this is what I was talking about" look._

**Teppei Natsume:**

This section of the lecture is probably the _most_ appropriate for our situation, actually. Whilst it may not lead to our escape, our main goal should be survival.

The _worst_ possible moral compass follows the phrase "The ends justify the means." Unacceptable garbage in scientific practice. If that phrase was used selfishly in this location, I'm sure you can assume what that would lead to.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Survival is all well and good. However, I need not remind you that you also have more pressing concerns.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Teppei and I understand that very well. We, uhh... We thought that this might help bring about a sense of community between us. We're all in this together, after all. And we have to work together in order to solve our problems.

_Tetsumi turns her gaze to Yujinko for several, very uncomfortable seconds. They are a very terrifying couple of seconds for Yujinko._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

A reasonable counter-argument. Very well, I concede the point - as long as you continue to keep the urgency of the situation in mind.

_Yujinko is pleasantly surprised by Tetsumi's answer. She stands a bit taller._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I assume I don't need to spell out why killing people is _wrong_. Even killing in a way that is for the greater good, as one might say. However, life does not just encompass people. Morality must extend to the natural world at large as well, including plant and animal life.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I mean, I _did_ say _everyone..._

That includes all of our plant and animal friends, too!

**Teppei Natsume:**

Which bring me to my... albeit, less relevant... first project that I wish to recruit a scientist of flavors into-

_*He points at Sano.*_

Lab-cultured meat! The way of the future to eradicate the horrors of our current food industry, and make the planet a better place.

**Sano Asara:**

Ah, of course! I'd be happy to engineer some new flavor profiles.

Assuming I live that long!

**Teppei Natsume:**

It's one of the many projects that will lead to the future! Cost effectiveness of quality flavor profiling, however, is... difficult. If it is to become a sustainable industry, I need to dedicate more time to my work. With a competent assistant though, I'm sure progress will go swimmingly.

_*He almost stop scowling.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, I like that attitude.

I've never really had an opinion on livestock, but if that's something that can be done in a more human way, I'm all for it.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose each of us will all contribute to the future of humanity in some way or another. Even if I do consider that endeavor in particular to be of a rather minor nature.

**Inu Aruku:**

Sano... Please stop saying you're going to die. You're not going to die. Nobody is going to die... Just have some faith.

Maybe you can go to our local nun here. She can talk some sense into you.

**Sano Asara:**

Well we're all gonna die one day! Some of us sooner than others!

_*He points back to the front of the class.*_

But back to the lesson!

**Teppei Natsume:**

I wouldn't consider that a subtle deflection Sano. I know the topic of eradicating the scores of deaths per second of animals, while simultaneous eradication of world hunger is a _minor_ endeavor according to the Priestess there...

_*He returns to full scowl mode.*_

The sanctity and preservation of life should guide _all_ that we do.

_Tetsumi simply stares at Teppei, saying nothing._

**Sano Asara:**

If you say so!

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_*He closes his notebook and scratches his chin.*_

... "Best life"... "for all".

_Teppei beams... while still scowling._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Oh man, I can't wait for you to be able to talk fluently...

**Sabaku Suna:**

"Science" words not clear. "Life" words clear.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Hopefully I soon will be able to prove to you that they are one and the same.

_Tetsumi makes another sideways glance towards Sabaku._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_Most_ fascinating...

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'll see what I can do to help him get up to speed! It might be difficult teaching him all the tiny little details, though...

**Inu Aruku:**

Yeah, Teppei. It'll learn how to scowl _just_ like you. What a great lesson that'll be.

_Teppei scowls in response. Who would have guessed?_

_Inu smirks as she's proven right._

**Teppei Natsume:**

What's next on the list here... Cancer screening... stem cells... we've got plenty of time still! Let's move on...

**Asagi Oda:**

Speak on, Natsume!

_And so the lecture continues on for some more time. Eventually it comes to an end and people disperse. It's unknown how long it took for Sano to truly be satisfied._

_..._

_Some time after the lecture ended, we find ourselves back outside. What could be happening this time?_

_Yobun stands outside the ring toss. There's a silent fury to her movement as she plays the game. Or rather, attempts to.  
_

_Yujinko pops out from the school's entrance, stretching and taking a look around. Her eyes scan the area until they land on Yobun. She bites her lower lip before taking a few cautious steps in her direction. Yobun throws another ring with full force. There's a ridiculous amount of noise as it clacks off multiple bottles and ends up flying back out of the stand.  
_

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Yujinko Aida:**

Whoa, nice throw.

_Yobun looks up and over to Yujinko._

**Yobun Ai:**

Eh? Uhh... yeah.

... I'm practicing self defense.

_*She turns to Yujinko, the sly grin slowly coming back to her face.*_

Just in case Fu- Freakin' Richy decides he's got a bone to pick with me, you know?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Richy? Who's Richy? The business guy? He kinda sorta seems like the last person I'd be worried about around here.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Are you kidding me? Weren't you at breakfast?

_Yujinko thinks, thinks, thinks for a second._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I... Uhh... I must've missed what was going on after Sano started screaming.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Atsurou? Arms dealer? Executes people? Happy about it?

Like I get it, Sano was screaming like a banshee, but still. Atsurou's got a body count.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Oh. Right.

_*She pokes her fingers together worriedly.*_

S-Sorry, I guess I didn't quite hear that part.

_Yobun sighs. She plucks the ring from earlier off the ground and spins it around on her finger._

**Yobun Ai:**

It's bad though, right? For whatever reason, there's controversy in me thinking that.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Erm... Bad how? Everyone's got a reason for thinking the way they do, and yours makes a lot of sense. Why do you think the others think you're "wrong"?

**Yobun Ai:**

They were born yesterday, maybe, and can't imagine that some people aren't to be trusted. Even Bart, who's been all the talk of the entire world, was like _wuhhh, but I knewww he was a piece of sh- crap so everything's fine!._

It's not fine. He'll kill someone if it works in his favor, even if he says he won't.

So I'm getting ready for when that deadline comes close and he decides his sister's life is more important than mine.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well... It might have something to do with the whole... y'know, forced community thing. Kinda sorta feels like it's the best option instead of being at each others' necks.

I mean, we're all stuck here facing the same situation. Putting our heads together to solve the problem as a group is the smart thing, which means... maybe we have to look past some of the really, really bad things others have done. Normally I _wouldn't_ , but normally I'm not trapped in an amusement park with mean bears who want people to hurt each other.

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh... I say we should all come together to strap him to the Power Tower then or something.

I'm not buying it. I just think that opens ourselves up to get abused later.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, that's a fair way to look at it, too... Man, this stuff is hard.

_Yujinko rubs her temples, her eyes downcast._

_From across the park, Ayumi opens the door to the hotel, holding marginally less paper and a badly dented Monokuma lunch box. She starts to head over towards the school, soon noticing the two by the ring toss. She hesitates for a moment, shakes her head, and waves a hand, her expression still deadpan as ever._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Just who I wanted to see before getting some uh, _breakfast_. What are you nerds up too?

**Yobun Ai:**

Practicing my knife throw for Freakin' Richy.

_Yobun tosses the ring up and chucks it like a baseball into the stand. It bounces around like crazy in there before being launched out towards the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. Ayumi raises an eyebrow, watching the ring sent flying towards the lab with muted interest._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You ain't serious, right? I hate that sh- _scum_ as much as you do, but even I ain't that stupid to fall for this dumb motive.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, self defense of course. I don't care _that_ much.

_*She looks away for a moment. She doubles back to pick up the ring again.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Mhm. Right.

_*She turns to Yujinko, crossing her arms as best as she can.*_

...What about you? I'm gonna bet breakfast was shi- fu-. Mmm. Awful.

**Yujinko Aida:**

That's an understatement. Terrifying would be more applicable.

...You don't have to watch what you say around me _all_ the time, you know. Thank you for thinking about me like that, but I won't get all mean with you for saying nasty words. I don't say them, and I might not like them, but I'm not... judge-y about it.

_Ayumi groans, scrunching up her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well, if you freaking say so. Just showing my respects.

But hey, that's great. What happened this time? Asagi's revealed to have a third personality? Arms dealer has an RPG in his face and is the Terminator? I'd fu- freakin' believe anything at this point.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Sano is, uh, really upset with our current predicament. Like... _suicide-level_ upset. He tried grabbing knives and everything and was screaming and... I don't know. It scared me pretty bad.

_Yobun walks back, twirling the ring around again._

**Yobun Ai:**

It was pretty bad. I had to hide all the knives so that he couldn't get them, so I hope you're comfy cutting with a spoon.

_Ayumi shuffles around uncomfortably, kicking the ground._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I uhh, _wow_ , that is actually really shitty.

**Yobun Ai:**

We're supposed to all gather around and sing Christmas carols when people are having mental breakdowns and bragging about their body counts.

Something's gotta change, or this is gonna get a lot worse very quickly.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well, do you have any _ideas_ in mind? Nice of you to take fucking initiative for once, but all I've seen you do is just complain and shit. Like, what do you even have in mind?

**Yobun Ai:**

Do you think I'm fucking Moses? The Pope?

Why do I have all of life's answers?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

No, but I'm expecting a little more money where your mouth is, get it?

I want to work with you guys, I really do... but it's kinda hard when y'all don't even have a plan and I'm hearin' dumb shit like that half the time I'm around you guys... then caught up in drama for the other half of my day.

Like, I don't have _fuckin' time_ for that. Cutting paper's been more productive at this point!

**Yobun Ai:**

News flash, _bitch_ , I'm not doing any more or less than the rest of you! Digging up all the sand in the mummy's room didn't get me anywhere, and you all don't seem particularly receptive to actually treating freaks like freaks. So what do you want from me, huh?

_Yujinko quietly stays off to the side of this conversation._

_Yobun looks over at Yujinko. She clears her throat, and tosses the ring more gently toward the bottles._

_The ring collides with Long John Jones._

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

**Yobun Ai:**

... Oh my god.

_Ayumi drops her stuff onto the ground, putting a hand to her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Why are you here?_

**long john jones:**

i'm just here to check up on my lovely students

i know you're all highschoolers but wow, this drama is wild

like the jungles of africa or that weird vhs at the rental store

_*He hops off of the ring toss counter and leans against it.*_

no really. you're all just kind of wasting everyone's time here

what are you planning to do?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Like, today, or in the next couple of minutes, orrrr...?

**long john jones:**

uh oh, someone isn't think, think, thinking enough. what a shame......

i long john jones, do think it was cute that you all tried to look for a way out. but obviously that didn't pan out so well

and you're all talking about what to do now, what to do next....

it's pretty easy. kill someone or just learn to live here

no need for all this high school drama

_Yobun frowns a bit, showing some teeth._

**Yobun Ai:**

Could've picked some better people to live with, if you wanted that second one to be an option at all.

**long john jones:**

heh

well then the next move is obvious

but no weird cat girl, you're absolutely right

_*He waddles in between the three students.*_

what's the best way to put this......?

most of you are assholes. like, to a degree that even impressed me, long john jones. and i have a phd.

the fact that you haven't managed to stab someone else in the chest yet is surprising, not gonna lie

**Yobun Ai:**

I sorta hid all the knives...

**long john jones:**

wow. i take it back

you're all asshole idiots who doesn't know how speech works

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm not giving you your dirty satisfaction. I refuse to.

Because even if we're a _bunch of assholes_ , at least that's _one million_ times better than whatever the hell you monsters are.

**long john jones:**

to be fair

the only thing i've done is blow up a funhouse

**Yujinko Aida:**

Weren't you part of this whole effort to get us together in the first place?

**long john jones:**

hmm, what was it?

you were all accepted by hope's peak academy

now long john jones is many things, but not an entire school

**Yujinko Aida:**

...but you're the vice principal of this school, right?

**long john jones:**

of course

and as vice principal, i'm underappreciated and not paid enough income

**Yobun Ai:**

Oho... sounds like someone's not happy with being Monokuma's second fiddle?

_Long John Jones ...shrugs? It's honestly kind of hard to tell._

**long john jones:**

crazy cat lady, we both know that can change in an instant

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...The hell do you mean by that?

**long john jones:**

...

bombs you idiot

i mean bombs

**Yobun Ai:**

What's stopping you, then? I bet the things you want would be done by now if you didn't have a slouch like Monokuma in charge...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Come to think of it, I'm getting pretty fuckin' bored of this locale...

Freakin tieboy and mummy dude get a fancy lab and shit, what about us? The hell have you been doing?

**long john jones:**

the others are in the works. i thought this was established...

anyway, i think crazy cat girl is right

i should kick monokuma's ass into next tuesday and become the real headmaster

after all, a coup is the perfect distraction for everyone to be preoccupied to see our lovely students

good plan

_*He walks a little bit away from the group before he stops in place He snaps back around.*_

you absolute idiots.

do you really think i, long john jones, am that much of a moron?

i might be underpaid, but the _well being_ of my students is way more important

**Yujinko Aida:**

It seems kinda sorta counterproductive if you're egging them on to hurt each other, then.

**long john jones:**

my students are taking part in the killing game

so it's my job to make sure you're all able to do that properly

i know, you can thank me later. maybe i'll even get an emmy for my hard work

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, there's no escape, like you said! So I don't see the harm in seeking a promotion... surely it won't take that long...?

**long john jones:**

wow

you really have absolutely zero faith in me

_*He takes a deep breath and lets out a very long sigh. It's uncomfortable how long the sigh lasts.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

No, no no! If you're out for our well being, it's only right we should be out for yours!

Not healthy to work yourself to the bone for shitty pay, right?

_Ayumi fidgets, backing slightly further away._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, uhh... Why not have the best of both worlds, huh?

_Long John Jones walks back until he's standing right in front of Yobun._

**long john jones:**

i'll tell you what. it really is _cute_ that you're trying so hard

probably the best thing anyone has tried so far...

heh

but i can't mess with school curriculum

now you can keep trying to change my long john mind, or you guys can get to something actually productive

or i'll just blow up again

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...We get your damn point.

_Yobun loses the frown, and stands her ground._

**Yobun Ai:**

I don't think you really understand what I'm saying... but fine. If you're really fine with that...

**long john jones:**

oh i do

you want me to focus on dethroning monokuma so i can get the number one position and the respect i deserve, yada, yada, yada

really a waste of time

i'm already loved by the masses anyway

anyway, that's the end of this conversation.

thanks for listening. remember to buy the merchandise and tune in next episode

seeya

_Long John Jones waddles off to parts unknown._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She slowly smiles.*_

Interesting...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...That's not how I would put it. Coulda swore he was gonna just blow up again.

_*She wipes the sweat off her brow, picking up her stuff again.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Wuss. He was way too close, and risked immolation or worse. That's at least one less murder for them to look forward to.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'll ignore that. But yeah... Seems like they're insistent on this whole charade. _Tch_.

**Yujinko Aida:**

They're both just so confusing...

**Yobun Ai:**

If you're gonna be scared of him, be scared of the shit he can do that'll _actually_ hurt.

_*She glances at the monitor near the ring toss.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're really damn unpleasant, you know that?

**Yobun Ai:**

I try to be.

Glad to know it's working.

_Ayumi angrily sighs, shuffling next to Yujinko._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_That's_ what I'm talking about! That type of attitude won't get us anywhere!

**Yobun Ai:**

Eh. I think I did pretty well back there.

I believed him around the end, I don't think I shook him much.

_*She grins harder.*_

But... what if?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What if? We'd actually be getting somewhere, I guess? Maybe the next murder would be bear on bear, you know what I mean?

**Yobun Ai:**

And here you are calling me useless!

**Yujinko Aida:**

I don't think I'd want to pick between which one we'd get stuck with.

**Yobun Ai:**

We're stuck with both _now_ , right? I can't imagine it'd be worse with only one.

_Yujinko bites her lip again._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I guess you've got a point.

_Ayumi lets out a light chuckle._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Pfft, yeah. I suppose... But i-it's not like I completely agree with you.

I'd rather have us work together. Get past all of this dumb drama bullshit. That ain't so hard, is it?

At least, just eat at breakfast and not have everything on fire for once.

**Yobun Ai:**

Ehh... with you lot? Naw, I could make do. With some of the others...?

_*She winces.*_

You're a little whiny for my tastes but I could work with that.

**Yujinko Aida:**

To be fair, we can't really control what others do, but we can be the best we can be towards each other. Hopefully others will follow suit.

_Yobun shrugs. She throws another ring at the ring toss. Ayumi nods, eyeing a ring. She takes one and also makes an attempt at the ring toss, missing by inches._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

That's the dream, ain't it? With you saying it though, I'd believe it. You guys ain't half bad.

**Yobun Ai:**

You gotta make up your damn mind.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I never said you were bad to begin with. Just... annoying. Whatever. I'm getting some well deserved coffee, I'm beat.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Just let me know if anything's up, alright? I'll be in the pool later if you need me. Take care... please.

_Ayumi starts to heads towards the cafeteria, materials in tow. Yobun chucks the last ring in her hand as hard as she can into the ring toss. It makes a lot of racket again. She storms off toward the hotel. Yujinko stands alone for just a little while before sighing and trudging off towards the hotel, too._

_Ayumi, Yobun, and Yujinko feel like they grew a little closer today. Maybe.  
_

_..._

_Speaking of the hotel, here we are! Later in the day, of course._

_Bartholomew is keeping to himself in his room, doing something or another, when..._

**_Knock knock, knock-knock-knock, knock-knock-knock-knock, knock knock_ **

_Bartholomew finds it very unnecessary to knock more than three times!_ _He gets up, cracks the door only a little bit and peeks his head out._

_Asagi is outside._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Jeez! What's going o-- Oh, it's you. No.

_Asagi rests a hand on his hip and does a two finger salute._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yo-

_Bartholomew shuts the door again._

_Asagi waits a moment in his pose before smiling and knocking on the door again in the exact same rhythm._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I thought I told you to stay away from me! Quit that infernal racket, I'm busy!

**Asagi Oda:**

I remember no such comments, Barry!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Both you and your little friend are not welcome in my space.

_*He's standing with his back against the door.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, that's cool.

I can talk out here, I don't mind.

_Bartholomew sighs heavily._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You aren't going to stop talking are you?

**Asagi Oda:**

Not for at least another...

_*He looks at his hand as if he were wearing a watch.*_

8 hours?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

This is what I get for not bringing ear plugs...

Fine, you can come in. But hold on just a minute or two.

**Asagi Oda:**

Take your time.

_Bartholomew starts going around the room, picking up papers and notebooks that are littered all over his bed and table. He then stuffs them inside one of his drawers._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Alright, come on in.

_Asagi casually enters Bartholomew's humble abode. The explorer folds his arms._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, what do you want?

**Asagi Oda:**

I figured we should talk.

I don't know the whole deets, but what Yoru said to you definitely seemed to hurt way more than I think anyone intended.

_Bartholomew averts his gaze from Asagi and stays silent for a few moments before saying anything._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

.... He's poison. He created a dark cloud over the entirety of that dining room table. It's the second time he's done it, too.

And I can't for the life of me understand why you decided not to tell anyone about him sooner when you knew.

_Asagi closes his eyes with a smile and rubs the back of his head._

**Asagi Oda:**

It's not really easy to explain I guess, but...

It's respecting boundaries, in a way?

I know he hates it when people find out, so I didn't want to spill the beans before he was ready.

That did end up happening anyway it seems, though.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, come on. He doesn't exactly do a good job of preventing people from finding out. You two are polar opposites with your mental attitudes.

Holding back critical information just because you don't want to hurt someone's feelings doesn't do us any good in this place. Details are everything.

**Asagi Oda:**

Yup, I'd agree normally. And I think you're right, I messed up and could have handled our first day here better.

But that being said, Yoru really isn't normally as caustic as you say.

It's not a complete excuse, and it doesn't fix the things he said, but I hope you can imagine the immense amount of stress he was under when he first woke up here. Imagine, like...

How we felt when Monokuma first called us to the concert stage.

But without anyone to help you, y'know?

He didn't get the benefit of meeting anyone, making everyone here a stranger to him, and he lashed out 'cuz he was scared.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I can at least understand that... I suppose. The way he acted isn't exactly the main reason I'm additionally upset at you alongside him, though.

Can you tell me who picked the date for the Star Wars performance?

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh! Haha.

Yeah, that was intentional.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Why? Why would you do that?

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, sometimes a momma's gotta teach her kids to fly.

The way he is, Yoru would probably never intentionally socialize with, uh, anyone.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Even if I wanted him to participate, what's stopping him from just refusing?

**Asagi Oda:**

Technically? Nothing.

But he's the kind of guy who goes a little wacko without something to do. From what I heard, he spent all of yesterday cleaning the halls here, haha.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I wouldn't know, I didn't leave my dorm for very long periods of time yesterday. I've really been working hard on the script for that play, along with other things.

_*He places his hands on his hips and looks up at his ceiling, groaning with annoyance.*_

I swear, it's like pick your poison. I don't want Yorumi to participate but I mean honestly, who else here do I _actually_ want to work with? They either hate everything, dress too funny or can't say more than five words.

**Asagi Oda:**

Haha, yeah. We do have a rather colorful cast.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

... I guess you're not _that_ bad. I suppose I'll let you come to rehersal. As for the other guy, I'll at least give it some consideration. It's either him or I pick someone that will annoy me _and_ have to deal with Reika and Momoka calling me a bully the entire time.

**Asagi Oda:**

Glad to hear it, Barry.

I don't think it'd be fair to call you a bully for that, though.

_*He leans up against the door frame and crosses his arms.*_

Nothin' wrong with defending yourself after you've been hit, y'know?

Well...

To an extent, anyway.

_Bartholomew isn't really paying all too much attention as he walks over to his drawers and opens the top one, fishing through some papers._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmmm... I know I tossed it somewhere...

_*He wheels around and makes his way over to the little wastebin he'd gotten himself from the gift shop earlier and sticks his hand into it, pulling out a crumpled up piece of notebook paper.*_

Here. Consider this a little truce from me to you. I destroyed it so it no longer really has any use to me.

_*He tosses the crumped up paper to Asagi.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

O-ho?

_*He catches it, inspecting the finely balled paper.*_

Should I read it?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't care what you do with it.

_*He smiles.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Alright then!

_*He places it in his coat pocket.*  
_

I can take a look at this later.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Right. I did have a few more questions for you but they can wait another day. It's not like anyone's going to die at Star Wars, right? 

I expect that you'll be at the concert hall for rehearsal later with everyone else. And I also would like you to write down what you and I talked about today and leave it somewhere that your friend can see it, alright? That's my one other request.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, fine by me. And I actually have something for you, too.

Or, well, Yoru does.

_*He digs around in one of his coat pockets before producing two sticky notes.*_

All yours, Barry.

_Asagi hands Bartholomew a couple of sticky notes that simply read "I O U. -Yorumi Oda"_

**Asagi Oda:**

His idea, if you can believe it. Basically, whatever you want, whenever he can, just ask him for whatever.

Take it how you will, I suppose.

_Bartholomew looks at the sticky notes in his hand for a few moments before throwing his head back and laughing._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hah-hah-HAH! What is this? A coupon?

**Asagi Oda:**

Haha!

It's a great deal, I'll have you know!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Today just keeps on giving with the left fielders-- good and bad, I have to say. 

I'm gonna wrap up a couple of things in here before getting rehearsal ready, so if you don't mind stepping out now. You don't want to be rude!

... And, thanks.

**Asagi Oda:**

Anytime, Barry.

If you ever wanna talk, I'm always here.

Sorta.

_*He waves again, turning to leave.*_

Seeya at rehearsal, Barry!

_Asagi closes the door behind him, smiling all the way. Bartholomew walks back over to his drawers with the sticky notes in hand and opens up that top one again, pulling out one of his notebooks and flipping it open a few pages._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Tch. Coupon...

_Bartholomew grimaces and slaps the sticky notes onto the page and closes it again before throwing it back into the drawer and slamming it shut._

_Bartholomew and Asagi feel like they grew closer together today...?_

_..._

_Compared to the day before, the day is a lot more uneventful. It's now close to night and the "acting" crew has gotten together for their rehearsal._ _After a grueling and fairly poor rehearsal of Star Wars; the students remain at the concert stage._

_Bartholomew is lying on center-stage with his copy of his script overtop of his face._

**Asagi Oda:**

I think we did pretty good!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Right on, Soggy! Good stuff!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yes! I think we did do pretty _good_. Hah!

**Reika Fujino:**

I just wish the pool noodles were a little cooler...

_*She glances over at the purple pool noodle lying next to her on the bench.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Uuuuugh.

Well, I don't know what I expected. It's not like we have an _Ultimate Actor_ around here.

**Reika Fujino:**

Honestly, I'm going to take it as a win win. Either we _somehow_ wow and amaze the others here... Or we force them to sit through twenty minutes of painful theater!

Fwa-ha-ha!

_Bartholomew sits up and sets his script next to him._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeeeah. We're just gonna wing it tomorrow and get it over with at this point.

**Reika Fujino:**

We're noooot supposed to memorize these scripts, right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Originally I was going to say yes, but I have half a brain to know that it would devolve into me shouting everyone's lines to them.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, I thought I did pretty good, man. Like, _go forth and prosper_ , riight?

**Reika Fujino:**

And this is why we're on script!

_Lyle shrugs, continuing to lay down next to his red pool noodle._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think the noodle-fighting went well! I just hope that Rumi-yo has an easy time with it too.

**Reika Fujino:**

That's gonna be the real winging it part, isn't it...?

**Asagi Oda:**

I wouldn't worry too much about Yoru.

Studying and memorization are his strongsuit.

_Bartholomew stretches his arms over his head and yawns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

My internal reputation in this facility is going to be ruined after tomorrow. I'm going to cop all of the blame for this performance!

I knew I should have mimed every character at once!

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, oh! I could publicly take the blame if it all goes wrong!

Local villain _sabotages_ Star Wars!

A nefarious scheme if I say so myself!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Actually I just remembered something. I don't think I care for the opinion of 80% of the people that are attending, so it's okay.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Dude, it's like, _Star Wars_. It'll be fine, man.

_The conversation is wonderfully interuppted as Monokuma saunters up to the stage._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Oh.

**Monokuma** **:**

Speaking of sabotage....

Need another actor?

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey, the only one who can ruin Star Wars is _me_!

**Monokuma** **:**

Don't take my precious limelight!

**Asagi Oda:**

It's a bit mean to assume he's going to ruin it, y'know?

**Monokuma** **:**

I'm here to ruin **EVERYTHING**!

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, nevermind...

_Bartholomew stares at Monokuma with an annoyed look on his face for a couple of seconds before standing up to his feet entirely._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You know what, I _do_ have a way you can participate!

**Monokuma** **:**

Ooh boy! My big debut!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, can he be Shrek?

**Reika Fujino:**

_Stop_!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahaha!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, it wouldn't be acting. I want _you_...

...to prevent anyone from walking out early.

_*He smirks.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh of course!

I was already planning on attending!

Now I can bring my gun too!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh, like an Usher? No wait, a bouncer! _Nice-_

_Monokuma pulls out an assault rifle._

**Monokuma** **:**

I'm ready for em to run!

**Asagi Oda:**

That seems drastic.

**Reika Fujino:**

I... uhh...

Is this _also_ an Atsurou thing???

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Hey uh, Barty, I did _not_ sign up for this.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Call me pessimistic, but I _think_ this isn't the mood we were going for...

**Monokuma** **:**

I just hate to see any acting endeavors be tarnished by a poor audience.

_*He shivers.*_

Makes my black little heart vibrate.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Put that away! I don't want you to kill anyone! I just want you to throw them back in their seat if they try to leave!

I was going to call you the official bouncer.

**Monokuma** **:**

oh... ok...

_*He throws the gun away.*_

It's ok I didn't actually have any ammo in that old thing anyways!

I'm more a revolver kinda bear!

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh... Oh good?

**Asagi Oda:**

See? He's a good actor after all.

**Monokuma** **:**

I'm always good acting!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ha! Nice!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Are you the only one attending, or is the other one showing up, too? I don't want the stage to blow up with me on it...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Why invite the other one too, Barty?

**Monokuma** **:**

I'll let him decide for himself. He's an independent bear too!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I wasn't inviting him! They clearly know all about it already anyw--

_Long John Jones walks into the area, holding the assault rifle._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

OH GOD DAMMIT!

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

i was going to make it a big surprise when i show up to star wars...

but i guess i'm here now too

**Monokuma** **:**

Does he get a neat role tooooooo?

Puhuhuhu.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Like Yoda?

**long john jones:**

ooh ooh

i can kill rats

lots of rats

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Uhhh...

Unless you can make us a fake fire prop, I got nothing. I don't want any more participants!

**long john jones:**

i could make it real fire if you want

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That sounds dangerous!

**long john jones:**

yeah

it does

**Monokuma** **:**

Dangerous is just our kinda game!

**long john jones:**

it's my middle middle name actually

long dangerous john dangerous jones

_Bartholomew rolls his eyes and lets out a sarcastic remark._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, sure. Set the stage on fire during the final act.

What are you even doing here?

**long john jones:**

i work here? i think?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well we want to support our student's little talent show here!

**Reika Fujino:**

...One second!

_*She quickly runs up the stage and leans in close to Bartholomew.*_

So I'm all for a captive audience, but is anyone going to get _real_ pissy if they think we're actually working with these bozos?

_Bartholomew looks down and lowers his voice._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

They're going to show up anyway, I figure if I give them something to do they won't just ruin it out of boredom...

As for the others, I'm not sure I really _care_...

On one hand, I don't want to make enemies. But on the other hand, most of that crowd already hates everything I do! I have nothing to lose.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, don't say that _Barty!_ I like the umm, things you do?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I think they would hate me more if I included Atsurou.

_Reika sighs._

**Reika Fujino:**

It's a cruel world when you're not considered the biggest threat in the room...

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupupu I'm looking forward to this!

**Asagi Oda:**

That makes two of us, Monokuma.

It's such a shame that I won't get to see it, though.

**long john jones:**

that makes three of us weird blue child

_Bartholomew looks back up and calls out toward the bears._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Monokuma, you're the bouncer! Make sure no one leaves early! And Long John Jones, you can be on curtain and lights duty! Sound good?

**long john jones:**

oh boy. i love lights

my long john technique, finally with a chance to shine

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, yeah I'm sure everyone will clap and be impressed with you.

**long john jones:**

more than they would for you

;)

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

At least my face isn't drawn on with a pen!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sick.. burn?

**long john jones:**

it's not pen. my face is made with the most important ingredient of them all

love

and i just think that's beautiful

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Uhh, is it erasable?

**long john jones:**

as erasable as your face probably

an eraser won't work, but being dragged across the pavement at 100 miles per hour would do the trick

_Bartholomew nervously laughs._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Okay! Do you two need anything else or can you go now?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well as much fun as this conversation is; I must prepare for my role!

I must practice my intimidation skills to keep our unruly guests in place!

_Monokuma begins growling at nothing in particular as he walks off._

**long john jones:**

can you believe he almost just forgot this gun on the ground?

that's pretty screwed up

seeya

_Long John Jones saunters off, practicing gun safety the whole way. He attempts to pull the trigger multiple times._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Great. Just the employees we needed to boost our morale.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Wow, Star Wars is gonna _suck_ , isn't it?

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm sure it won't be that bad.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey man, maybe we'd learn a little more about em, you know? All they've been around is for just scaring us or whatever, maybe we'll see a new side of em?

_Bartholomew lets out a heavy sigh and takes a few steps forward before shaking his head._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm sorry about that. I panicked a little. I think it's safer to let them participate than have them ruin something and make it dangerous.

**Asagi Oda:**

A great idea, really.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

We can let everyone else know that they'll be there at breakfast to soften the blow a little.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well like, that's also during the greatest meal of the day, breakfast, but yeah! I'm sure we'll be _fine_.

**Reika Fujino:**

It _is_ better than actually holding us at gunpoint _or_ blowing up the stage.

_*She starts to wander off the stage again, thinking all the whille.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah! Maybe they'll give us an encore, I dunno?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think you're probably right Lyle... but every time I see them is always such a downer. I guess we'll have to manage though!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Safety first! No one is going to die during any play of mine!

...Or get hurt. I probably should have said that one first.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, I have an idea!

Just in case Star Wars sucks and the whole morale thing doesn't even work, we should do something afterwards as a cast!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No bears?

**Reika Fujino:**

Probably?

I don't know how much control of that we really have...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

By "as a cast" do you mean the five of us? Or everyone.

**Reika Fujino:**

Just us!

We're not going to get morale _anything_ with Inu around...

**Asagi Oda:**

Did you have something in mind, Rei?

**Reika Fujino:**

...I'm not entirely sure. We don't have time for a full party or anything.

Maybe we can just ride one of those rides and call it good?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oooh!

_*She raises her hand and waves it around, smiling.*_

I wanna go on the Tower thing! No one would ride it with me before...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I already know this is going to be a trainwreck, so anything to keep my mind off of it! I'm in.

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha! The morale boost failure morale boost!

**Asagi Oda:**

Hmm...

I think Yoru will probably have fun with whatever y'all pick.

Probably.

_Lyle ponders for a second, picking himself up but nods._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Everyone else gets to laugh _at_ us as their pick-me-up... While we get to laugh _with_ us!

**Reika Fujino:**

And probably scream.

That's what you do on those rides, right?

Scream very loudly?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't think most of the people watching us will do anything except be annoyed.

_*He laughs quietly.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, man.

You gotta have more confidence in this whole thing.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Even if the reaction I get is negative, the goal of this thing was just to take everyone's mind off of things.

It should accomplish that either way.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah! So like, I don't see what's the big deal, man.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Except the whole bear-help thing. We can talk over them though. Probably.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I set the bar high for myself, that's all. I'll just have to try my best to stuff my pride!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, that's more like it!

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, I like that attitude.

And you're right, this was a distraction the entire time!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm going to give everyone a heads up about the whole bouncer situation, though. I don't need anyone thinking I'm in cahoots with the bear if he chucks someone back into their seat at my request.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hehe...

Imagine, like...

They're just in their room and Monokuma shows up and he's like.

"Bartholomew Cavendish sends his regards."

**Reika Fujino:**

...What?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahaha! That's uhh, not helping.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

....That's what I'm afraid of!

**Asagi Oda:**

No, like, then he brings them to the theater!

**Reika Fujino:**

... _What_?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...You're funny, preppy! A real hoot, hahaha!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Serves them right anyway! I deserve a little more respect around here!

**Asagi Oda:**

I'd agree with that.

If we're going to be living together, I think we need to learn to tolerate one another.

It doesn't help anyone if we're being caustic, y'know?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Mutual respect greases the wheels in any situation!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's more or less why I just actively avoid being around the ones I don't care for. I know I'll be abbraisive and passive-aggressive, so I might as well keep my distance. It doesn't stop me from learning about everyone, though!

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, I applaud you for taking the matter in your own hands and avoiding a negative scenario.

I hope there is an effort for positive mingling in the future, though!

Maybe Star Wars will kickstart that.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hah, maybe. I dunno, after what I saw this morning it's hard not to view everyone's brains as ticking time bombs.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, that just means we gotta like, cool their fuses, right?

_Reika crosses her arms._

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, I heard about that... He'll be fine at Star Wars, right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. I'm more worried about Sano going postal in the audience than Yorumi being mopey at this point.

We don't even get to have kitchen knives anymore!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

He seems to have his heart set on taking one for the team, in his own messed up way. I feel like we can redirect that feeling to something more... productive? Less _'I want to die?'_ I'm not quite sure how, but we'll figure it out!

_Bartholomew turns to Momoka and folds his arms._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That being said, I want to get to work on the whole escape plan dealio right away the following morning. I still think it's sort of a waste of time, but I'm getting antsy! The deadline for _movie night_ is getting closer and Sano is offering his head up for free! I want out!

**Asagi Oda:**

Bright and early the day after Star Wars for a little Team Breakout action? Sounds fine to me.

_Momoka looks visibly excited at her team name catching on._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, I'd be totally up for that too, man. I've been a little curious about uhh, Team Breakout, yeah. Is there gonna be like, food or whatever?

**Reika Fujino:**

Well there's food outside of the park... so yeah!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Sweet! I'm totally in, dude. I could like, use a change of pace.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sure! Why not! I'm getting pretty close to never showing up to breakfast again!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, that's honestly the smart play. Not worth it man, _not worth it_. At least the coffee's nice?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A perfect sized team, waking up bright and early to drive ourselves to freedom? Barty's gonna have to write a book about this one!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

There will indeed be a book about this place! Why do you think I'm writing so much?

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh wait, you're totally right, Momo!

There's five of us, just like those Power Strangers!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Y-yeah, that's the size of 5 I was thinking of...

**Reika Fujino:**

You and Lyle need to form a club or something.

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, he did just join Team Breakout.

_Lyle laughs, scratching his head._

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm not part of this terrible at names club!

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up revealing Monokuma drinking from a glass of wine and Long John Jones getting ready to throw his bottle out of a nearby window._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now Night Time! All the rides are closed and shut down for the night!

_click._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I guess we should all get some rest. Things to do tomorrow, no?

**Reika Fujino:**

Gotta be at full energy for either the best or worst Star Wars the others will ever see!

**Asagi Oda:**

Busy day comin'.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

We'll let you know how it goes!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Gotta practice my "sword" fighting with Rumi-yo all day tommorow!

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha! Practice!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! Exactly. Who needs practice, this'll be easy. _Heh._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I do have a request from you guys before I turn in though.

Can at least _someone_ try and soothe breakfast negativity tomorrow with me? It gets too out of hand and I can't de-escalate by myself!

_Lyle shrugs, jumping down from the stage._

**Reika Fujino:**

I can _try_. I gotta handle some other things in the morning first so I miiiight be late.

But being late is just what a villain does!

**Asagi Oda:**

I won't be there, as much as I'd love to help out there.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'd just like at least one other person, doesn't need to be everyone.

Especially since I have to drop the bomb about letting the bears partake in _my_ show.

I'm a little nervous!

If nothing else I can try to hold my own. I'm used to going solo, anyway.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'll do my best to help, if I'm not doing my morning exercise at the time!

How could I turn down a man relying on his teammates for once?

_*She smirks.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'd like, humor you Barty, but I'll honestly just be getting my coffee...

Too much effort, man! I wish you luck, dude.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well either way, I'm outta here! See you all later.

_Reika heads on out to the hotel. Bartholomew hops over the stage and starts to follow suit, patting Asagi on the shoulder on his way out._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

See you in a day, bud.

**Asagi Oda:**

Seeya, Barry!

_*He puts his hands on his hips and smiles.*_

Well, I think today went pretty well. Barry and Asara both seem to be doing better than they were.

Mission accomplished, I'd say.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We'll cheer up the rest of them in one fell swoop tomorrow too!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Heh, you're totally _right_. Totally sure that's possible, yup! Anyways, I'll maybe see you guys at breakfast... Later!

_*He walks on off towards the hotel.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Everything should be great. We'll redouble our breakout activities next time I see you, Soggy! Get some shut-eye!

_Momoka jogs off to the hotel, at a much faster pace than Lyle. He has to move out of the way to not get run over._

**Asagi Oda:**

Seeya, Momo!

Sleep well.

Well, that's that.

_*He presses his hands to his lower back.*_

Guess I'll hit the hay for the night.

_The group feels a little closer after this..._

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**Monokuma** **:**

Did you ever feel that you were really good at something when you were a young cub?

**long john jones:**

many things actually, but continue

**Monokuma** **:**

I discovered I was a baseball prodigy at a young age!

I never missed!

It wasn't until I moved up to the big leagues that I discovered I wasn't supposed to beat their team with the bat!

**long john jones:**

wait... you're not?

**Monokuma** **:**

I know right!

It's almost like bears aren't suited to baseball.

**long john jones:**

i've been coaching elementary school baseball for 3 years now...

oh no...

**Monokuma** **:**

I'm sure your kids are a sight to behold!

**long john jones:**

i think they're dead actually

**Monokuma** **:**

Like I said!

A sight to behold!

It was okay, no team wanted a homicidal bear in...

any capacity...

So I turned my talents to my true calling!

Now I work in human resources!

Puhuhuhu!

**long john jones:**

do you still kill people in human resources?

**Monokuma** **:**

Of course!

The position is for using humans as resources!

**long john jones:**

hey nice

**Monokuma** **:**

It's a really sweet gig.

**long john jones:**

maybe i should start teaching that at elementary school...

**Monokuma** **:**

It's good to get them started young on real important knowledge.

**long john jones:**

it's true then when they make their way up in the world they can really start making a real change in our world

like letting homicidal bears play baseball

**Monokuma** **:**

A cub can dream...

**long john jones:**

that's all for this theater, remember to like, comment and believe in your dreams today

seeya

**Monokuma** **:**

Monokuma out!

_Long John Jones waves as the camera fades to black. Monokuma makes an honest living._

* * *

_Despite the fact that the morning announcement has not gone off yet, it seems that there's some activity veeeery early in the kitchen. Huh._

_Sano stands in the kitchen, quietly pouring a pitcher of water into the coffee machine's reservoir. A bag of unground beans sits nearby. Hana enters the kitchen and notices Sano by the cabinets, as usual. She finds this unusual given his behavior from the previous day, but elects not to question it.  
_

_Sano performs the same tasks he does every morning, in robotic fashion. With the reservoir filled and heating, he takes the back and slowly turns its contents over into a grinder, then sets a filter under the grinder's chute. He carefully adjusts the grind size, then hits the power button on the machine. Hana walks over to and opens the fridge, acquiring a few eggs.  
_

**Sano Asara:**

...

Do you need a pan?

_*His voice is low and deadpan.*_

_Hana jumps, dropping an egg._

**Hana Ohara:**

Er..Yes, but-

I was not aware you were capable of speech this early in the morning.

_Hana looks down to deduce the fate of her fallen comrade._

_There's egg yolk on the floor._

**Sano Asara:**

Normally I'm not. I like to hold the depression in. It means less questions.

But it doesn't seem like there's much of a point after yesterday.

_Sano takes the filled filter, smells the grounds inside, then places it in the machine and sets it to brew. Hana looks at the egg with disappointment in her eyes before grabbing a nearby towel to clean it up._

**Hana Ohara:**

If you are exposing your true self, does that mean you are no longer adverse to questions?

Your behavior has given me at least one to ask, if that is the case.

_Sano sighs, turning around and leaning against the counter._

**Sano Asara:**

Now's probably your only chance for an unfiltered answer. Shoot.

_Hana finishes mopping up the yolk and stands up, dusting herself off._

**Hana Ohara:**

If your talent is partially to blame for your depression, why do you still utilize it?

_Sano rolls his eyes._

**Sano Asara:**

For myself, caffeine's a drug. And I'm addicted. Heavily.

For everyone else, well. I said it yesterday. I'm a slave to fate. And my fate is making coffee.

At least the folks around here are more appreciative.

_Hana's face doesn't change based on the answer. She simply looks at Sano for a moment before grabbing another egg from the fridge._

**Hana Ohara:**

I see.

I understand the feeling of being a..."slave to fate."

Some are born to lead, and others to follow.

_*She walks over to Sano to acquire a pan.*_

However, are you not just using that as an excuse to feel safe? A sort of bastion of familiarity amongst this air of uncertainty.

_Sano turns back around, reaches under the counter, and pulls out a pan._

**Sano Asara:**

I came to my conclusion well before this little gathering. It started when I tried quitting the job the first time.

Suddenly there wasn't a single job opening across the entire country. So I went back.

Some part of me thought "maybe if they fire me things'll be different." So I put hand sanitizer in someone's coffee, thinking they'd hate it or get sick and I'd be fired.

They loved it. For some stupid reason, they loved it.

_*He turns back to the coffee machine, pulling the now-full pot off the burner.*_

So I'm stuck here. No matter what I do.

**Hana Ohara:**

You do understand there are other ways to be relieved of your duties than pouring strange chemicals into coffee, yes?

**Sano Asara:**

In that moment I had a very "all or nothing" mentality.

**Hana Ohara:**

I see.

_*She takes the pan from Sano, making her way over to the stovetops.*_

At least the actions you have taken are less drastic than some other parties amongst us.

Violence would have been an easy route to termination, and you did not venture down it. I applaud you.

_Sano laughs dryly._

**Sano Asara:**

I'll die when I am destined to die. Rushing it won't change things.

But... you've got my interest. What keeps you on _your_ path, if I may ask?

_Hana places the pan on the stove and heats some butter she grabbed earlier in it._

**Hana Ohara:**

My path, you say?

Although it has its...troubles, it is primarily fulfilling work. Simply put, "I like it," I suppose. I am often charged with upholding justice and order, and am often appreciated for it.

I will admit that I have not done an excellent job of that here, but I would like to alter that in the near future.

Bartholomew had mentioned setting "preventative measures" to keep the unruly folk in line. I am interested in pursuing that, but there has not been a suitable gathering in which to enact them.

_*She continues making an omelette as she speaks.*_

**Sano Asara:**

The work itself is the reward. I see.

**Hana Ohara:**

In a way.

The...

_*She pauses and looks up while omeletting.*_

...Admiration of children helps too, I suppose.

_Sano slowly raises his eyebrows and stops pouring his coffee._

**Sano Asara:**

...Fate is mysterious indeed. I think you just opened my eyes a little.

Perhaps I could try freelance anatomical artwork. Isolation from people, no job applications, and work with biology.

It could be nice.

_Hana smiles a bit._

**Hana Ohara:**

I am glad you have gleamed something from this conversation.

**Sano Asara:**

Thanks for that.

_*He takes his mug of coffee and waves it under his nose a bit.*_

Regardless, I hope you enjoyed "Deadpan Sano." Because I'm gonna start drinking this, and in about thirty minutes the customer service voice is gonna come back out.

**Hana Ohara:**

I see.

Well then, I hope you enjoy your drug-induced stupor.

**Sano Asara:**

And I hope you enjoy your omelette.

_Sano takes a sip of coffee, leaning back against the counter again. Hana freezes up a little._

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes! I will.

_Hana laughs nervously and finishes making her omelette. She then leaves the kitchen, omelette now on a plate._

_Well, that sure was a fun early morning adventure._

_And of course, some time later...  
_

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up revealing Long John Jones drinking another juice box._

**long john jones:**

hey guys. long john jones here

it's morning, the rides are on and all that. oh and of course

_The monitors cut to the motive video as it did the days prior before cutting back to Long John Jones._

**long john jones:**

only four days til movie night? better get moving, huh?

seeya

_click._

_And so our good friend breakfast is upon us... Get ready..._

_In our usual breakfast spot, Tetsumi is quietly eating another of her substantially large breakfasts once more. Lyle taps his fingers to the table, leisurely enjoying his bagel and coffee. He leans back in his chair, eyes closed. Sabaku munches determinedly into a new chunk of bread and Hana sits quietly in her chair, hands in her lap. On the other end of the table, Yobun looks more tired than usual, sipping from a cup of cranberry juice. It's very nice that there's a very large variety of juices stocked at all times._

_All in all, it's actually a normal breakfast._

_Ayumi walks in, eyes already locked on the kitchen... soon freezing in her tracks and staring at the table with a look of suspicion on her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I... Huh.

You lot okay in the head or something? Like, this ain't normal.

**Yobun Ai:**

I'm so goddamn tired.

_Bartholomew comes happily marching into the cafeteria with the biggest smile ever on his face!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Good morning everyone! Boy oh boy, it sure is a good day to be trapped in school!

_*He immediately disappears into the kitchen.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

"Good morning"!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Like I said, this ain't a dream, right? You lot are _actually_ having a normal breakfast for once?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If you have issues with the serenity of the moment I would thank you for keeping it to yourself. I would like to experience at least one morning that sees the absence of petty squabbles.

**Yobun Ai:**

I personally am just gonna keep my mouth shut today, I think. I've got other things to worry about.

So enjoy that.

_Tetsumi says nothing in response, keeping her full attention on her food._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Like, same. It's honestly pretty nice to not have someone scream for once, you know?

_Bartholomew comes back out of the kitchen with his normal breakfast of choice in hand, scooting past Yobun and taking a seat._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm just well, _surprised_ , okay?. I was sure I'd see someone dead on the table this morning. Or screaming.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Stop talking and get something to eat! Today is a very good day!

**Sabaku Suna:**

"Good day"?

_Ayumi gives Bart an odd stare, soon heading into the kitchen muttering all the way. Seconds later, Yorumi walks in the cafeteria, Reika trailing behind him._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey! C'mere and take a seat next to me, buddy!

_Yorumi looks visibly confused, mouth agape. He doesn't move his hands, but you can pretend he's motioning to himself to ask "...me?"_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's right!

_*He motions to the chairs on either side of him.*_

You here, and the Nefarious Nightmare here! My best friends!

**Reika Fujino:**

... _B-Best_?

_Yorumi blinks several times in rapid succession before looking back at Reika. He looks back forward._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

D-Dude... Like, are you okay?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm more than okay! I'm Bartholomew Cavendish!

_Yorumi hesitantly walks over to Bartholomew's side and sits down in the chair closer to Yobun. Yobun mutters out a "Morning" into her cup before sipping._

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm going to uhh, grab some toast real quick... One sec...

_*She wanders off to the kitchen muttering something about best friends.*_

**Yorumi Oda:**

Erm...

Mr. Cavendish...

I heard that we...made up yesterday, but are you...okay?

_*He rubs his fingers along the knuckles of his other hand and looks down.*_

Like...actually okay?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Listen, you and I got off on the wrong foot. That's all. Y'know...

_*He leans back in his chair and starts to place his feet on the table before noticing Hana directly in front of him and placing them right back on the floor.*_

If you don't have friends in this place, you're gonna feel pretty miserable. That's how I feel with myself, anyway. I'm sorry for being so insensitive.

_Yorumi opens his mouth to say something, but closes it and sighs._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm overdoing it a little, but I just want you to know that we're cool and I like you. Alright?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Alright...

_Lyle grins, putting his hand on his chin._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well look at that! _Actual friendship_ at the breakfast table, huh? It's almost like Christmas came early or something!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I have a bit of news to share with you all this morning, but it can wait until later. Lets just eat for now!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I'd rather you did not tarry. Speak.

_Reika reemerges from the kitchen with a few pieces of toast on a plate. Inspired breakfast! Ayumi emerges soon after, Coffee in hand. She takes a cautious sip, sitting next to Yobun. Yobun starts to give her the sideeye, but closes her eye before turning her focus back to the group._

_Bartholomew closes his eyes and continues smiling._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No, I think it can wait. This is pleasant.

**Hana Ohara:**

Then I shall speak.

_*She places her hands on the table, pushing herself to a standing position. She then folds her arms behind her back.*_

This is not so much something to dampen the mood as something I noticed last night. I was performing my rounds when I happened upon a peculiar abnormality in the computer lab.

_Reika looks up at Hana, raising an eyebrow._

**Reika Fujino:**

That weird dirty room?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That place is boring!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

What, you finally got those toasters to run?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Hana Ohara:**

...In a way.

One of the monitors appeared to be active when I entered the room. It seemed like a prompt for typing, but it shut off before I could investigate further.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...interesting.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Maybe someone else knows how they work and was in there before you?

**Reika Fujino:**

Would that be something to keep secret? Being able to turn a computer on?

Even _I_ think that's a crummy thing to try to hide!

_Sabaku munches his bread slower._

**Sabaku Suna:**

"Monitor"... like pictures on wall?

_*He points over at the monitor to his right.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I daresay that's the most complete sentence I've ever heard you say!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Quite correct, Sabaku Suna.

_Sabaku smiles, resuming his normal munching._

**Yorumi Oda:**

The secret would be what the computers do, not that they can use them.

Mr. Cavendish's theory seems solid enough...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, knowing how they would boot would probably be the first great step, I'd say. Otherwise they're just metal paperweights.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I should be very disappointed if one among us has made progress in extracting information from the computer terminals and neglect to inform the rest of us. They could very well be a crucial factor in figuring out how to escape this place.

_Yorumi places a hand to his chin and hums a bit._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It's definitely a little suspicious, but if they're keeping it to themselves I doubt they want anyone finding out.

**Reika Fujino:**

Looks like they already screwed that one up to me!

... But wait, it was on when you walked in?

**Yobun Ai:**

I've been tempted to try and bust those boxes open, but I haven't actually stepped in there since y'all told me it was open in the first place.

**Hana Ohara:**

That would likely qualify as destruction of property.

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh...

**Hana Ohara:**

But yes, it was on when I entered.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What time was this? Late at night? Or before the announcement?

**Hana Ohara:**

It was after the announcement.

**Reika Fujino:**

Sooo, what if it happens again?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmmm... Sounds to me like someone's sneaking into the computer lab after everyone goes to bed. Or am I being too "out there"?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nah man, that's a pretty good spot of logic. Do you remember what was on the prompt?

**Hana Ohara:**

It was only a blinking prompt on a black screen.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Did you try turning it back on?

**Hana Ohara:**

To no avail.

_*She sits back in her seat.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So what's the plan then?

_*He knocks on the table a couple of times in front of Yorumi.*_

Any ideas?

_Yorumi snaps out of his train of thought, looking a little shocked._

**Yobun Ai:**

I'd kinda like to turn that fucker on if we can.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Agreed. Sadly, my own attempts to get the computers running have met with little success.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...suppose I have one?

It's nothing special, though...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Let's hear it!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Well...

Ms. Fujino proposed that the prompt might appear again... So all we have to do is check again tonight.

But... If we're going under the assumption that it's someone we know who's doing it...

There's a possibility it won't be there...

And if they're not in this room...

Maybe this plan should be a secret...?

_*He doesn't seem to be rambling to anyone in specific.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Might I suggest a little something to reinforce that idea?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Enlighten us.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, there's definitely holes in this if the perpetrator is in this room, buuuut...

Have two people hide out in the computer lab for a little while after the night time announcement. If someone else comes slinking in there, we'll know who it is. And if it's doing it by itself, we'll also know.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well if this mystery person in this room, why just say night time?

They'd just run in during the day!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That seems way too risky in my opinion. There's a very high chance of anyone seeing them go in and come out during the day! Trust me, I'm an explorer. I'm good at being sneaky!

....That doesn't make me sound very good in this circumstance!

**Yobun Ai:**

I didn't really think much of the room until Hana said something, to be honest. If anyone went in there during the day, it didn't really stand out.

_Lyle shrugs, leaning himself forward._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I didn't really get much done with mummy man when I investigated it on the first day. But hey, if that room's stuff actually does work, I might have an idea to at least catch some of whatever's going on in there...

Well, is what I'd like to say, but I'd have to like, trust all of you first. Can't exactly have a good plan and have it dismantled five minutes later, you know?

_Yobun sips from her juice, a look of annoyance popping up on her face._

**Yobun Ai:**

Flippity-flop. Do you trust us or not?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, I can say I at least trust maybe like, two? Three? Yeah, _three_ of you here.

_Reika looks around the table._

**Reika Fujino:**

Geez, rough numbers. _I'm_ understandable, sure, but...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey man, I just don't like wasting effort. And I've kinda been doing a lot of that recently, you know? It's a little annoying.

_Tetsumi turns her stoic gaze towards Lyle._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"Wasting effort."

In what way?

_Lyle returns the glare, much more passively._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Like, taking my time and not really getting any results instead of say, taking a nap, coatrack.

_Bartholomew takes a deep breath and pulls out his notebook from his coat pocket before flipping it open and getting to work in it._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would thank you for addressing me by name.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, no problem.

_*He leans back in his chair.*_

_Yobun grumbles and sips._

**Yobun Ai:**

Whatever. Hana found the fuckin' thing to begin with, what does she think?

**Hana Ohara:**

...

I will not stop you from investigating it.

**Reika Fujino:**

I just wanna know if we're heading back to the computer lab or not! Either way, it can't get in the way of Star Wars.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Everyone is going to Star Wars.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am not going to let that ridiculous little re-enactment get in the way of progress. If investigating the computer lab is the best course of action, I would focus on that.

_Bartholomew smiles and closes his eyes._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No, _everyone_ is going to Star Wars. And there's nothing you can do about it.

Even if you choose to do nothing.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, and what's fuckin' stopping us, huh?

_Tetsumi turns her gaze to Bartholomew, looking noticeably more cross._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

And how, pray tell, do you intend to stop me?

_Bartholomew takes a veeery deep breath, looking over at Reika and flashing her a wink before standing up and walking to the far side of the table._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Before I go any further, I'm going to make a little distance here for my own safety.

I'm gonna ask one last time-- Please show up to Star Wars! It saves me this entire discussion.

_Hana sits patiently in her chair, looking blankly at Bartholomew. Ayumi puts an arm on the table, glaring at him._

**Yobun Ai:**

My breakfast is about to be ruined, isn't it?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Aww _man_...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Alright, have it your way then.

If you decide not to show up to my play, or even try to leave before it's over...

Monokuma will find you and force you to attend.

**Hana Ohara:**

Excuse me?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Fuckin-_

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, fuck you.

_Tetsumi closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. Reika mutters under her breath._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Probably not the best way to break the iiiicccceeee..._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Before you try to skin me alive, at least allow me to explain.

So, basically... Both of the bears knew about the play the entire time, even when I was trying to keep it a little more hush-hush from them. They showed up at rehearsal last night and asked for jobs to do.

My apologies to everyone, but I thought it safer to allow them to participate and give them relatively innocent things to do rather than have them crash the party and do something more dangerous.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Unfortunately, I can also vouch for that! It was like, incredibly awkward.

**Reika Fujino:**

I think they were both carrying guns at one point...?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Uncomfortably awkward._

_Yobun groans, grumbling into her cup._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If it makes you feel any better, Monokuma wanted to _gun down_ anyone who didn't attend. I erm, talked him down to physical force. So really, if you just show up nothing bad will happen!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

And the thought of perhaps cancelling the entire idea never once crossed your mind?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No! I don't want to know what they would have done if I said it was cancelled! They both seemed so excited for it!

**Reika Fujino:**

It should also be done in like... twenty minutes? So really, it's no different than what we're doing now when it comes to time management!

**Hana Ohara:**

The difference is that we will all be in once location at the same time for twenty minutes.

I assume it will become public knowledge that we all must attend your play?

This will lead only to more danger.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hana has the right of it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

But like, you'll all be in one location, though? And nothing bad's gonna happen, totally.

_Ayumi shoots daggers at Lyle._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I fail to see the danger of having everyone sitting at the concert hall. I think it would be more dangerous if there were a few stragglers lurking the school to their own devices! Like the computer lab rat!

**Yorumi Oda:**

She's saying someone can lay a trap at the concert hall...

**Reika Fujino:**

...Aha!

I'll keep scout there all day! Can't lay a trap then!

**Hana Ohara:**

Were you not just boasting about being untrustworthy?

_Reika looks over at Hana, her expression switching from excited to deadpan in an instant._

**Reika Fujino:**

If someone dies, then I'm the killer. Duh.

That's not hard to solve...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well, that ain't a fuckin' good thing!

**Yobun Ai:**

What if you die, you dum-

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

For the last time!

No one is going to die at Star Wars!

**Reika Fujino:**

You can't lay a _trap_ if I'm scouting!

And someone can scout with me then!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_Yobun sighs audibly into her cup._

**Yobun Ai:**

Fine! Fine. Star Wars! More important than escape, more important than the computer room, more important than our loved ones! Star Wars! Tonight!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Put yourself in my shoes for a second! If I cancelled Star Wars then the bears probably would have just made their own play and dragged you all to it anyway!

Don't be so dramatic! It's _twenty minutes!_ There's still literally every other minute in the entire day to go to the computer lab!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_Probably_ does not mean _certainly_. You do us no favors by giving them ideas.

_Bartholomew fold his arms and sighs._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, get pissy about it if you want but at this point there's nothing that can be done about it. So I think it's best if we all shut up and deal with it, no?

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, it's fine. I told you it was fine, so it's fine.

_*She takes another sip.*_

_Tetsumi stares at Bartholomew for several seconds with her unnerving, unblinking gaze._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Fine.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fuckin' whatever. I still ain't going because I don't believe your _bullshit_.

_*She takes a sip of her coffee, slamming it on the table.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

Typical.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And besides, it's just as big a waste of time as sitting around this table bitching at each other morning after morning. Don't pretend we've been productive in the first place.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_Yobun breathes in and out deeply. She doesn't respond._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! It's ironic, but he's kinda right.

Heck, I'm only here for the coffee and his announcement, dude. Every time I come here I want to nap.

_Tetsumi is taken slightly aback at Bart's last comment, and she finally averts her eyes from the man._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...believe me, Bartholomew Cavendish, it has not been for a lack of trying.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm also devoting all of my time directly after the play to finding ways to escape. Everyone working with me on this already knows that.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well then, let's be productive and do something about that computer lab! _Before_ Star Wars.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I thought you already volunteered to keep watch at the stage.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, yeah.

 _I'll_ do that! The rest of you can look at the lab.

Multitasking!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose it is the best compromise we can make at this moment. Fine.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I won't tell you how to arrange your own post, but I suggest bringing a partner to that event.

_Ayumi sighs, picking herself up from her seat._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'll fuckin' go with her, if that makes you comfortable. I ain't staying, though.

As soon as your little play starts, I'm out.

**Reika Fujino:**

I _really_ don't think that'll work...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Let her find out on her own if she doesn't want to take me seriously.

I'm telling you for your own good, I would rather not have anyone have a heart attack because Monokuma bursts into their bedroom.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Fuckin'- Fine. I'll stay for like, five minutes.

If I don't see two of those black and white nuisances, _I'm leaving_. Whatever, let's go.

**Yobun Ai:**

God help you.

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha! Probably not~

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah we'll see about that. _Later_.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, you all know where to find me!

_Reika gets up and heads on out. Ayumi scoots around everyone, mug in hand, and peaces out as well._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, I said what I needed to. I'll finish eating in my room. I'll see you all at the show!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

See ya Bart! May the force be with you, dude!

_Bartholomew leans his head over Yobun's shoulder when he passes by her to grab his oatmeal and speaks very quietly to her._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And I don't like being threatened, yeah? Hold back the _entire_ sentence next time.

Bye bye!

_Bartholomew quickly leaves the room! Yobun crushes her (plastic) cup as Bart walks out of the room. Whatever's left in her cup splashes out onto her hand._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Finally...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

So much for serenity.

**Yobun Ai:**

I fucking hate this place.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahaha, me too! Anyways, so about that computer room...

Wanna take a look?

**Hana Ohara:**

I have prior obligations.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Allow me to finish my meal, and I will join you.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... We see "monitor"?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

_Sabaku stuffs the rest of the bread into his mouth and downs it._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Want see "monitor".

**Yorumi Oda:**

I'll...I'll come.

**Yobun Ai:**

Just tell me how it is afterwards. That room's way too damn small and I'm too damn mad.

_*She drops the cup onto the table, getting up from her chair and walking towards the kitchen.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Will do! We'll be happy in our small room, and let you know what's up, catty.

_Yobun tenses up at the end of Lyle's sentence and walks into the kitchen._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Mhm.

**Hana Ohara:**

Right, well.

_*She stands up once more, pushing her seat back under the table.*_

I suppose I shall see you all later at..."Star Wars."

**Sabaku Suna:**

See you around.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, see you around... actually, you don't mind if we have like, a quick talk before the show, do you?

I wouldn't mind at least discussing my plans with you, at least. Ah, no offense.

_*He looks around the table as he says this.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Out of curiosity. How many people do you still trust out of the ones remaining in this room?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah, at least like, more than 0. Seriously, don't worry about it, hahaha... Unless I should?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I wouldn't expect you to trust me anyway...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...you are not instilling me with much confidence, Lyle Ayashi.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahaha! That's hilarious, but I'm not the ultimate leader here! That's not my job.

**Hana Ohara:**

Getting back to matters, that is fine, Lyle.

_Lyle smiles, giving Hana a thumbs up._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Excellent! I'll talk to you then. It's not anything big, just gotta cover my bases, you know? You were there, after all.

**Hana Ohara:**

Mm.

_Hana turns and leaves. Lyle gives a good bye wave, picking himself up from his seat and stretching. Yorumi bounces his leg up and down, resting his hands in his lap._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...should probably eat before we head over.

Sorry, excuse me.

_*He stands up and bows a little before heading to the kitchen.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_*He stares over at Tetsumi's breakfast, then back to his hands.*_

... Hm.

"Eat"... "slower"?

_Tetsumi completely ignores Sabaku's comment, finishing what remains of her prodigiously sized breakfast at a reasonable pace._

_Well, that breakfast went remarkably better than the last few. Would you look at that?_

_..._

_After everyone finishes their healthy breakfast, we meet back up outside of the computer lab. Before anyone even enters though, Inu enters the campus building for her usual morning coffee but is greeted with a hallway full of bumbling buffoons. She is visibly confused.  
_

**Inu Aruku:**

Wh-

What the fuck is this now?

_Lyle waves! Tetsumi on the other hand, stares coldly at Inu._

**Inu Aruku:**

Are you here to end my suffering?

Not before my coffee. Please.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Mr. Asara isn't even in the kitchen...

_Inu frowns a little._

**Inu Aruku:**

I don't need him to make shit for me. I can do it myself.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hana informed us of a development in the computer room, so we have elected to investigate.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... See "monitor" with us?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have no intention of preventing you from satiating your ravenous caffeine addiction.

If you do not wish to join us in more productive endeavors, do not let us stop you.

**Inu Aruku:**

What's so important about this _monitor_ that the freak is talking about? There's fucking monitors EVERYWHERE in this shit hole.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, it actually lit up yesterday! And hey, maybe it has something useful, you know?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

There are certainly far worse purposes to spend our time on in this place.

**Inu Aruku:**

Like the _"play"_ Bart is having us sit through later today?

_Yorumi sighs and makes his way through the group, entering the computer lab before this conversation continues further._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

H-Hey! Wait up!

_*He dashes right on behind.*_

_Tetsumi sighs._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I can only hope that Bartholomew makes that farce brief.

_She follows Yorumi into the computer room. Sabaku walks slowly after Yorumi, using the wall for support. With everyone else gone, Inu shrugs and follows the rest of the group._

_And back into the computer lab! It seems in the same state as it was last time an adventure was held in here. Except two of the computers are now missing entirely._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Huh.

Coulda swore-

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...intriguing.

_Lyle pinches the bridge of his nose. Tetsumi walks up to one of the vacant spots and crouches down to inspect it more thoroughly. It's the table and chair but with no computer monitor or tower! Cool!_

_Lyle inspects the other spot, and the computer next to it. It's the same song and dance. One spot has a computer, the other does not.  
_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... What wrong?

**Inu Aruku:**

Was that all? Two screens have gone AWOL? Shocking stuff gang. Maybe we should split up and not give two shits about it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, that's the thing! We should totally give a shit about this, someone snagged our evidence!

_Tetsumi's eyes flit about the ground, analyzing each and every single detail of the scene. Having found nothing conclusive, she sighs and stands back up. Yorumi walks by again and runs his hand across the back of the monitors he walks by. He turns the corner and looks at one of the setups on the other side of the room. Lyle meanwhile, crouches down, inspecting the table and chair._

_It's a table and a chair? What else does you want from me?_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would not be unduly worried if I were you, Lyle Ayashi. I believe I can offer a small amount of enlightenment.

Quite simply, I took one of the computers.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Excuse me?

_Tetsumi turns her eyes on Lyle._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I believe I made myself quite clear the first time. I took one of the computers - the one standing in the spot you are standing next to - and carried it off to my own personal room.

I have made numerous attempts to restore it to function, but with little success so far.

I am, however, more concerned about who else might have taken one.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Other person leave with "monitor"?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Even more importantly, however, is that someone seems to have made more progress than I have. I would be very interested to know how they might have managed that.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

More progress? Hahaha, well I can safely say that might not be true, at least with these two computers...

_*He scratches the back of his head.*_

Since well, I took the other one.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... So... Lyle Ayashi leave with "monitor"?

_While this conversation is happening, Yorumi is still on the other end of the room. The monitors over there are still off too._

_Tetsumi continues her unnerving, direct thousand-yard stare into Lyle's eyes for several seconds, before switching her focus to the rest of the lab._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose that solves that little conundrum. It was not you, however, I was referring to by that last comment.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well that's a _relief_. You looked like you were about to murder me on the spot for "leaving with monitor".

**Inu Aruku:**

Good work, gang, Another case solved. C-can I go now? This place is getting a little crowded for my liking.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Nothing is keeping you here, Inu Aruku.

**Inu Aruku:**

Well you said there was something _important_ in this room. It just sorta piqued my interest. And I'm not seeing anything _"important"_ here. Just two "borrowed" computers.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Man, you really just don't get it, huh? I thought y'know, being an _ultimate critic_ you'd figure it out by now.

If coatrack over here and I didn't find anything, and obviously someone here did, then who did? That's the _interesting_ part of this room- 

_Tetsumi walks uncomfortably close to Lyle and looks down upon the man._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

'Sup?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I told you to refer to me by name.

_Inu stifles back her laughter and writes down that "nickname" in her journal._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Look, I can't be bothered to remember everyone's name on the spot, get it? That takes too much effort as it is.

_*He sits on the table, undeterred.*_

_Back on the other side of the room, Yorumi takes a moment to focus towards the debris in the room. As his back is turned, a small hum suddenly can be heard coming from the center monitor in the trio of monitors._

_Tetsumi stares contemptuously at Lyle, until she perks up at the sound of the hum and turns her focus to the source._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I hope you can hear that.

_Tetsumi proceeds to walk over to the computer. Lyle sighs, muttering about personal space, before walking towards the monitor._

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't leave me here with the freak...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... All good?

_Inu hobbles over to the other side of the room with Sabaku in tow. Rounding the corner, it looks like the monitor is...on? Now the computer tower itself still seems to be off, but the monitor itself is displaying a black screen with a single blinking line on it, as if it was a prompt. This seems to be what Hana was describing?_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Huh, that seems to match up with the knight...

_Yorumi stands up from digging around in a pile of debris, coming over to the monitor._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...did you do this, Yorumi Oda?

**Yorumi Oda:**

No...I was working on the computer next to it.

_Tetsumi gently reaches over with a hand to the keyboard..._

_Before she can do anything, a single message appears on the screen._

"Is anyone there?"

_Tetsumi pauses at the message._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...curiouser and curiouser.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh man! Oh man oh man!

_After a few seconds of contemplation, Tetsumi resumes her task, carefully typing out a few letters on the keyboard._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"Hello?"

**Yorumi Oda:**

Hey, what are you doing?

That's dangerous...!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Quiet.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_The screen remains static for what feels like slightly too long before another message eventually appears._

"I am running the assumption that whoever you are, you are to be trusted."

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Quick, ask who they are! Yoooo, we're finally getting somewhere!

_Tetsumi silently continues to type._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"Who are you?"

"You will need to forgive me. If I understand the situation correctly, sharing my identity would not be a wise decision. Not for lack of trust, but for my own safety. However, do know that I am a benefactor. Whether or not you believe me is your decision to make."

_Sabaku frees himself from Inu and sits down in a chair next to Yorumi. He stares at the screen, bewildered._

"But allow me to properly understand the situation. You are currently being held against your will in a 'killing game', correct?"

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"Correct."

**Yorumi Oda:**

I don't trust this...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

As well you shouldn't. Regardless, we have little else to go on.

We lose nothing by exploring what our mystery benefactor has to say.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I don't agree with that, but...

**Inu Aruku:**

What else is there to do?

This is the only "contact" we have from what I'm assuming is outside of this hell hole.

"I see. My apologies. I have been trying to get access to this machine for some time now, but it is much easier said than done. Especially if I want to be sure the one running this game doesn't find me out. I apologize if I am too late."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"You are from the outside, then. You seem to be quite familiar with our current predicament. May I ask why that is the case?"

"Unfortunately, your situation has become far from unique. This is not the first reporting of a killing game, and I fear it will not be the last. It is my job to try and do something about it. In what little way I can."

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ohhhh. Oh man, did they say this wasn't the _first?_

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_Inu shudders._

**Inu Aruku:**

Others... Being forced to kill each other. I-I can't even imagine what they're going through. Or have went through...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...there are _multiple_ killing games?

"Do you know who is responsible behind these events?"

"Unfortunately, I do not. All I can do is assume that 'Monokuma' is your host, correct?"

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"Correct."

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, wait wait wait wait...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...right. Let me clarify.

"Actually, allow me to clarify. We currently have two hosts. The first goes by the name Monokuma, the second by the name Long John Jones. Am I to assume that the latter is not a common occurence in the other killing games?"

_There is another noticeable pause before the next message appears._

"You assume correctly. That name is not familiar to me."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"It should be noted that Monokuma does not seem to have planned for the inclusion of the other. Long John Jones seems to have forced his way into this killing game against Monokuma's will, although they seem to be co-operating for now."

"Fascinating. I don't know if this is a curse or a blessing in disguise."

"Tell me. Has anyone died yet?"

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"Not yet."

**Yorumi Oda:**

Why...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, that confirms that threat, I suppose...

"That is good. I am not as late as I thought. It's also safe to assume there is some form of 'motive', correct?"

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"Correct."

**Inu Aruku:**

Tetsumi... Can you ask if the other "games" have concluded yet? Or are they still ongoing?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"We have a question about these other killing games. Have any of them fully concluded yet, or are they currently still in progress?"

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

Ms. Fukuhara...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Speak, Yorumi Oda.

**Yorumi Oda:**

What's the date?

If this person is truly on the outside, and to be trusted...

We can learn about the outside.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

"It's truly hard to say how many killing games have taken place. It could be a large number or a small one, there is much we're still discovering. At least one has concluded, yes. There is likely at least one other happening as we speak, however. I would go into further detail but I fear I currently do not a terrible amount of time. I don't know how long I can stay on this network without being noticed."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"I will attempt to keep our current questions brief, then."

"What is today's date?"

If you have any further questions I suggest you ask them now.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Read is hard, but... which words...

_*He rubs the back of his head.*_

"Common"... "themes"...? Of games?

"May 7th."

**Yorumi Oda:**

Is anyone investigating the missing persons?

Did anyone survive the concluded Killing Game?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Were they serious? Serious about their motives?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"Multiple questions incoming. Please answer the following to the best of your ability."

"Is anyone investigating all the missing people trapped in killing games?"

"Has anyone survived any of the concluded killing games?"

"Are there any common themes between the games?"

"Is the host (or hosts) capable of enacting their motives?"

"In the future, when/how will we be able to contact you again?"

"Lastly, though I understand you do not wish to divulge your true identity, do you still have some sort of alias we could refer to you by?"

"I will answer these questions in the order you sent them."

"To a degree. As you might imagine, you are far from the only missing people in this situation. I, of course, am on this specific case but I'm afraid there's not much else to go on."

"While I don't mean to break your spirits by saying this, I must be honest. Help isn't coming. At least not yet. Simply put, while I was able to get into this machine, your exact location is currently still unknown to us. While I am trying to pinpoint where you are, it's much easier said than done. I apologize."

**Sabaku Suna:**

... No help...?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I...

_*His face blanks, swallowing.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

This is a new way to ruin my morning...

_*She nervously chuckles.*_

I didn't even make it to the cafeteria yet.

_Tetsumi continues to stare at the computer screen, unfazed._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He bites his thumb, staring straight at the screen.*_

"There thankfully have been survivors of past killing games, yes. There is a hope at the end of this dark tunnel. I only wish I can do the little I can to allow as many of you as possible to survive yourselves."

"The theme of a killing game is simple. Forcing others to kill each other through twisted motives and the trials that take place afterwards. I see no reason for the theatrics other than to entertain whoever is running the game. More times than not, Monokuma runs the game. Somehow, I can't even imagine how, he has become a 'mascot' of sorts for the games."

_Sabaku stares for a long time at the screen. After a while, he closes his eyes and rubs the back of his head._

"As for your host, or potential hosts being capable of actually enacting their motives, I would imagine it would depend on your specific situation. There have been games where the host was very much able to enact their motive, while I imagine others were merely bluffing. I apologize that I can't give you a more concrete answer for your exact situation."

_Yorumi bites harder on his thumb._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Great, _that's a relief_. God, I was really hoping they wouldn't have said that.

"As for contacting me, that is also much easier said than done. I was lucky to have tried this at a time where you are here. While there is no exact way you can get my attention, we could perhaps schedule another meeting a few days down the line?"

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"That seems reasonable. For the moment, I would suggest we attempt to re-establish contact five days from now."

"Very well. I will try to engage contact once more at around the same time of day, if that works for you."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"You still have not given me a name."

"Yes. If you do not mind, I will give you a code name to be absolutely safe. It's a little over the top and corny, but I would rather play it safe."

"The Greek alphabet is common for aliases such as this, so I would say it is safe to pick a name from that and I would not be found out. For the time being, refer to me as 'Sigma'."

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_Inu jots down a new entry in her journal._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"I see. Thank you for this information, Sigma. I remain unsure how much trust we can really place in you, but we lack for alternatives at the moment."

"For that I cannot blame you. I can only imagine what is going through your head right now. While I can say I mean you no harm, in the end it is up to you if you believe me or not."

**Yorumi Oda:**

Wait!

Ask how many people survived!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"Before you leave. Do you have a number on how many people have survived their killing games so far?"

"I cannot speak for all of them, but the one I'm most familiar with had six survivors."

_Sabaku counts on his fingers. He then looks around at the others. Yorumi's arms go limp and he backs up, tripping over Sabaku. Sabaku is startled a bit as Yorumi trips, but reaches out to him. The student topples a little from Sabaku's attempts to hold him up, but ultimately regains his balance. Sabaku grits his teeth as he helps and exhales once Yorumi's back on his feet._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"That is not a very reassuring number."

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Th-That's like, more than half.

...In the terms of _dead_. Oh man, this _bites_.

**Inu Aruku:**

This is a lot to take in...

_*She stumbles towards a seat feeling a little ill.*_

"It is unfortunate, yes. I am hoping for the best for all of you. That said, the odds are certainly stacked against you."

"While I don't know how many people I am talking to currently, the best I can offer you for the time being is to keep hope alive. It sounds foolish, but while I'm trying to locate you, it's perhaps your best choice."

"I apologize if what I have said has caused any disturbances. I however, feel it is right that you understand the situation."

"If there are no further questions, I will take my leave."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"I am not wont to place my trust in hope if I can at all avoid it. But at the moment we have few alternatives."

_*She turns to the rest of the group.*_

Any further inquiries?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

"You may find yourself surprised at what hope can accomplish. But I will not, nor cannot change the way you think. Especially not in this situation."

**Inu Aruku:**

H-how.. did the other survivors escape?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"One last question. How did the other survivors escape their killing game?"

"The mastermind slipped up. They were able to use it to their advantage."

"Perhaps you can do the same if I am too slow."

**Inu Aruku:**

Mastermind...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Mastermind".

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

"I see. Thank you for your time."

"I must thank you as well. It is truly nice to know that you are holding on, at least for a little while."

"Good luck."

_After a moment, the screen goes dark._

**Yorumi Oda:**

They're lying.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...You really think so?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Mostly.

_*He puts his thumb back in his teeth.*_

It's... _possible_ they were telling partial truths for some of the topics...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... What lie for?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I don't know yet.

_Tetsumi steps away from the keyboard and places her arms behind her back._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do not blame you for being doubtful, Yorumi. In the future I would be careful with just what kind of information we divulge to this... Sigma.

**Inu Aruku:**

It's really hard to tell what we can and can't trust right now... From what I gathered we've been here a whole month prior to being accepted? I don't understand how.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Still... if he speaks the truth, this is by far the greatest, perhaps even the _only_ notable development since we woke up in this place.

I, for one, am not going to discard this possibility because of simple paranoia.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Hard lie to keep, if lie.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Nonetheless, whether or not this _benefactor_ speaks the truth, our goal remains unchanged. Help is not coming, at least not any time soon. It remains up to us to find a means to depart this prison.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

They certainly gave a lot of information. I'm a little surprised they didn't ask us as many questions... We could probably use this to our advantage.

I mean, _if_ they are lying, I dunno.

**Yorumi Oda:**

You're all ignoring something very important.

More than anything, I'd expect you all to _want_ them to be lying.

Because if they're not...

The killings are going to start.

Soon.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

... _Maaan._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am well aware, Yorumi Oda.

As I said, our situation remains unchanged.

**Inu Aruku:**

Do we let the others know what happened here?

If there is a mastermind among us, will giving out the details of what happened here be a wise decision?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Not all of it.

There's no telling what others would do with the info...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

For now, I suggest we keep this conversation between us. I would rather our captors did not know about what has transpired here.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I see.

... Think it not right to hold from others. But if "mastermind" find out...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Well, the lack of communication might cause some issues with a few of our classmates, but the risk is fairly high, yeah.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Need to learn. More to learn.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I mean, we could just bring more of us- or at least the ones we trust- along the next time or something. And yeah, mummy man's right. We've barely been in here a week.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Agreed. There is always more to learn of this place.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Tch...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

But be cautious. If Sigma is to be believed, not many among our number will be walking out of here with their lives intact.

**Inu Aruku:**

Hey, Assag- I mean... Yorumi. Are you telling the little gremlin anything that happened here?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I don't know.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That raises a good question.

Should _Asagi_ be made aware of this development?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I don't know.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I remain unsure how much information the two of you exchange. You are quite the peculiar individiual.

**Yorumi Oda:**

You picked a day he'll be awake for the next meeting with "Sigma..."

**Inu Aruku:**

Probably leave out the part where no help is on the way.

**Yorumi Oda:**

He probably wouldn't care...

He'd...probably focus on the "keep hope alive" part.

_Inu shrugs._

**Inu Aruku:**

Well you seem to know yourself better than I do. As long as he's happy.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Who learn, should learn in here.

... Free from "mastermind".

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Agreed.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. I can let the knight know about it when I talk to her later... I'm sure she'd be enthused that we're getting things done.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Be "careful".

**Yorumi Oda:**

Do...you not trust her?

**Sabaku Suna:**

No... which words...

_*He rubs the back of his head some more.*_

...Tell her "safely"...? Hana Ohara tell us about "Sigma", she should know. But "mastermind" should not know.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I uhh, understand. I'll make that known, yeah.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would all the same suggest to remain very stringent in who to share this information with. Words travel quickly in here.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah, you're not wrong about that.

**Inu Aruku:**

Well I doubt anyone will ever approach me about today. Like I'd let something like this slip through my mouth.

_Yorumi rests his hands by his side and bows a little._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Well...

I'll be off. Excuse me, sorry.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... See you around.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Be safe, Yorumi Oda.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Is anyone really safe here?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No, but it's the thought that counts, isn't it? Later, dude.

_Yorumi walks away without another word._

**Inu Aruku:**

I don't feel safe. Not since we woke up. This whole ordeal isn't making me feel any better...

_*She groans.*_

I need coffee.

_Well, that was surely fascinating..._


	10. Chapter 1: Daily Life (Part 7)

_We go from a very interesting morning to a (probably) less interesting afternoon. Back outside at the park!_

_Atsurou strolls on out of the school entrance with his usually chipper mood. As he starts heading to the hotel, he notices Sano standing at the ring toss, and waves enthusiastically towards the guy._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sano, buddy! How are you holding up?

_Atsurou wastes no time and immediately walks up to the barista. Sano tosses a ring. It bounces around but ultimately falls to the floor._

**Sano Asara:**

I'm doing fine! How are you today?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Doing reasonably well, considering the circumstances. Although I did have to eat breakfast on my lonesome. Quite peculiarly, no one seems to want to talk to me anymore!

But I'm more concerned with how _you_ are doing. After that little stunt you pulled in the cafeteria yesterday, well... people can't help but be a little worried about you, can they?

**Sano Asara:**

What are you worried about? Death is just a thing that happens to people. If I die a bit earlier than most, that's okay!

I gotta admit, talking with Hana this morning made me want it slightly _less,_ but if it comes I'll still take it!

_*He smiles and gives a thumbs-up.*_

_Atsurou leans over with an elbow on the ring toss counter._

**Atsurou Koide:**

But _surely_ you can't be surprised that everyone else is fretting about you? _Wanting_ to die is quite the orthodox behavior, you'll have to admit.

_*He is still smiling broadly.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Sure, it's unorthodox! So is selling weapons to criminals!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha! Touché!

But really, I've got a question.

Assuming that death _doesn't_ come to you, what do you plan to do? In this park or outside of it.

What do _you_ want?

**Sano Asara:**

Oh, I came to that conclusion this morning, with Hana's help! I'll be a freelance anatomical artist!

No working with people around, no job applications to go through, just me and biology.

It'll be fun!

Maybe!

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Freelance anatomical artist_. Interesting!

_*His smile recedes by just a millimeter, despite the previous comment. You can't help but have a tiny suspicions he was mildly disappointed by the answer.*_

Is that _really_ all you want, though? You don't have any grander plans for your life?

**Sano Asara:**

Not really! I just wanted to live quietly!

_*He leans up against the counter as well.*_

You got my whole slave to fate speech yesterday, right?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sure did.

**Sano Asara:**

Well that's just how I take things! I'd _like_ to live quietly, but I'm kind of popular for my coffee right now! I _aspire_ to be small fry, but if I wind up somewhere big so be it!

Is it weird to hold on to desires while throwing yourself into life's current?

_*He gets a puzzled expression on his face, putting one hand to his chin.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, well, I'm not much of a philosopher! I think you're gonna have to figure out that one on your own.

But it boils down to those two, then. Death or a quiet life?

**Sano Asara:**

Yep!

**Atsurou Koide:**

I see, I see.

_*He casually grabs a ring and throws it at one of the nearby targets, missing narrowly.*_

Well, alright, I was just curious! Still though...

My specialty may be weapons, but that's not everything I'm capable of providing. I'm a businessman - it's my job to provide whatever a client might want.

Should you ever need some help in realizing your dream, well... you know who to turn to. I'm _always_ eager to help people out.

Anyway, good luck with the ring toss! I'll see you around, alright?

_Atsurou starts to depart. Sano smiles, but pauses and reaches out as Atsurou turns._

**Sano Asara:**

I have to ask something!

_Atsurou stops and turns around, smiling._

**Atsurou Koide:**

What's up?

**Sano Asara:**

This is kind of an odd question, but!

How much of your success came through your own will? I gotta know!

**Atsurou Koide:**

As opposed to blind luck?

**Sano Asara:**

Or the will of others, I guess!

_Atsurou stares at Sano and grins._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I worked hard for it all, Sano. Every single goddamn inch.

Sure, it's true that I took over an existing business, but that's because _I_ put myself in that position. Because of my _own_ hard work.

No one ever gave me jack shit. My success is entirely my own.

Who knows? With enough hard work, maybe you too could become like me!

_Sano waves and turns back to the ring toss, but mutters something to himself._

**Sano Asara:**

_Don't they have boards of directors to vote on people at the higher levels...?_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, keep my words in mind, Sano. Maybe I'll see you later.

_Atsurou turns around and heads off towards the hotel. For real, this time._

_Atsurou and Sano feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_A little while later, in the halls of the hotel..._

_Sabaku seems en route back to his hotel room. He walks slowly along the left wall, leaning in pretty close to support himself. He attempts to move past the potted plant in the hallway, but stumbles a bit over top of it. He loses his footing and falls, leaving the plant to rattle around before continuing its upright stance.  
_

_Tetsumi strides through the hotel lobby with her arms behind her back, just as Sabaku trips over. She turns her head to her right and regards the man for several seconds before speaking._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Are you well, Sabaku Suna?

_Sabaku grumbles as he attempts to pull himself off the floor. He continues to struggle for a while, before finally recovering his balance for long enough to sit against the wall._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Wish"... I were well.

_Tetsumi calmly walks over and stands in front of Sabaku, looking down upon him with her cold eyes._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I can imagine how you must feel right now.

To be so infirm and incapable... to constantly be reminded of your own frailty. The knowledge that you can not even take care of your own being.

It must be truly terrifying. I am sorry that you have to experience such a thing.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Used to be fine. Used to know world. No more...

_*He attempts to pull himself up the wall, so that at the least he stands beneath Tetsumi's stature. It's slow, but he manages to get to his feet.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It is alright.

I am all too familiar with the dread you are experiencing right at this very moment.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Truth?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Yes. I was not unlike you once. Incapable of taking care of myself.

I am completely serious when I say it is the most horrifying part of my life that I have ever had to experience.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Want to tell? Want to learn.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

_*She looks away from Sabaku. For a moment, she seems oddly uncertain, but soon returns her gaze.*_

It is not something I am comfortable to speak of. But to keep it brief, when I was young I had an... accident.

The injuries were such that I was consigned to a wheelchair. It took over two years until I were capable of walking again.

The two most despairing years of my life.

_Sabaku closes his eyes and lowers his head._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Understand". Sorry for "reminder".

... Feels good, knowing that not alone.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not apologize. 'Tis not your own fault that your body is in such a state.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Yes. But, wish it to stop soon.

... Feel sick. Weak. Not right.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

If it is alright... I would like to help you.

_Sabaku looks up to Tetsumi._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Help...?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Yes, help. But I can not give this help freely. There is a difference between _wanting_ to better oneself, and _actively seeking_ such a goal.

Before I would help you, I would know if you are deserving of help. As such...

_*She takes several steps back and beckons with one hand towards Sabaku.*_

Can you stand?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Will try.

_*He attempts to pull himself from the wall, stepping forward. He holds himself right for about two seconds, but then seems to careen to the left. He tries to correct this, but ends up back on the wall.*_

... Used to stand...! Now, feel pull. Some days left. Some days right.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Then fight it. Resist the pull, and try to stand for yourself.

_*She remains completely motionless, hand outstretched.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_Sabaku grits his teeth and pulls himself off the wall again. He wobbles a lot as he tries to make his way to Tetsumi. After making his way closer, he finally tries to reach out for her hand, struggling to maintain balance. Tetsumi's hands remains in place. Though she says nothing, her silence makes it clear that Sabaku will have to reach over to her for himself if she is to support him._

_Sabaku takes a few more firm, but shaky and wobbly steps forward. He grips Tetsumi's hand incorrectly to begin with, but releases and corrects it. He sways, breathing hard as he tries to stand his ground._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_Tetsumi gently graps onto Sabaku's hand, holding him stable with unusual strength. She looks straight into Sabaku's eyes... and smiles. Just faintly, it is barely even noticeable from a distance - but it's a smile nonetheless._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Yes. Yes, you do have the potential for greatness.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Must be done. Must fix this. Will fix this.

... Would be... "indebted"... for your help.

... Tetsumi Fukuhara.

_Tetsumi's smile grows just a tiny, tiny bit larger._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You are among the first of many that I would help, Sabaku Suna.

Come. For now, I will help you to your quarters. At later opportunities, I can help you train your own physical abilities. It is not much, but it is the least I can do for one in a situation so similar to that which I once found myself in.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Thank you.

_Tetsumi's smile fades back to her usual stoic expression as she gently leads the pair down the hallway to Sabaku's room._

_Sabaku and Tetsumi feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_We find ourselves back at the concert stage! As they said they would, Reika and Ayumi are "scouting" the area. However, that doesn't mean they're the only ones there..._

_Momoka brandishes a pool noodle, attempting to look intimidating. It is contrasted by a goofy grin._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come at me, Rumi-o!

_Yorumi is doubled over, his hands resting on his knees. His pool noodle is on the ground next to him._

**Yorumi Oda:**

This... _huff_ seems a bit... _puff_...excessive.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on now! We haven't been training that long... have we?

_Reika shrugs, her legs dangling off the edge of the stage._

**Reika Fujino:**

I've completely lost track of time!

_Ayumi shakes her head in disdain, looking at the two fighters with a look of sheer disappointment._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You haven't been training long _enough_. _And it shows!_

**Reika Fujino:**

Show of hands. Who has fought using a pool noodle before?

...

Yeah, that's what I expected.

**Yorumi Oda:**

These...aren't even...good sword analogues...

**Reika Fujino:**

They're colorful and we don't have real swords! ... Which is probably for the best.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah, exactly! Why would I bother? You can't do _shit_ with something as flimsy as that.

You tellin' me this is what we have to look forward to in your little show?

_Momoka shrugs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

If you and Hana don't mind us painting your swords...

_*She winks.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

We don't have enough swords for all the colors!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Not a chance._ Your lousy excuse of form would sully it from use. And I bet _miss high-and-mighty_ would say the same damn thing.

Why did you even agree to this stupid play anyway? I can only imagine this ending in disaster.

_Momoka raises her hands in surrender._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No swords, got it, got it!

_Reika stares at Ayumi, her expression deadpan._

**Reika Fujino:**

We are literally sitting here right now so it doesn't end in disaster.

That is why we're here.

**Yorumi Oda:**

She... means the play.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, if she means the play will suck, then yeah, probably!

But who cares? _I'm_ having fun hitting Lyle with a pool noodle!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good or bad, it's the getting together and enjoying the event as a team! With _all_ of us.

Well, Soggy excepted...

**Yorumi Oda:**

Ms. Fujino, you do know your character dies, right?

_*He stands up straight, grabbing his "lightsaber" once more.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, duh! Though here it's kind of "dies" or whatever.

But we're also not a thousand feet up in the air when I get flung out a window! ...Or I suppose through the curtain...?

I still get to hit him with the pool noodle!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Wouldn't hitting him "kill" him...?

_Ayumi stares at Yorumi with the same deadpan expression as Reika._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It's a pool noodle.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Obviously.

I'm talking about in "canon".

**Reika Fujino:**

Only if our audience thinks too hard about it! Besides, it's not my fault if Lyle doesn't block. That's _totally_ on him! Fwa-ha-ha!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ohhh... Huh. I never really watched whatever you're parodying, so maybe? Hell if I know.

**Yorumi Oda:**

They're like...laser swords.

They cut through people like butter.

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, you've never seen it and you're going to watch our play first...?

_*She pauses for a second before laughing very loudly.*_

Oh that's _hilarious!_ You'll have _no_ clue what's happening at all! How _devious_! Fwa-ha-ha!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

H-Hey! Shut up! So what if I haven't watched it, huh? I bet it's not even that good! Just like this dumb show!

_Momoka laughs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You'll get a kick out of this either way, trust me! That's why I want to make at least the noodle fight kind of good!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Prospects are not looking good on that.

At least it'll be convincing when you win...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on now, practice makes perfect! Again!

_Momoka approaches very quickly, with a wobbly overhand swing at Yorumi. He steps back a bit, reflexively raising his hands to block his face. Momoka's noodle doesn't even collide with Yorumi's..._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Come on, do you call that a swing? And what kinda block is that, huh?

_*She steps on forward, hands on her hips.*_

You gotta put more feeling into that swing! And you, you gotta smack that sword like you intend to knock it down! Like, are you even trying?

_Momoka looks to Yorumi and shrugs, then back to Ayumi._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You're the master Yumimi! Wanna try showing us with a noodle how to do it?

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, watch out for the Ultimate Pool Noodle...er?

_Momoka snickers._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yumimi. _Yumimi_... _Freakin_ \- Fine. Hand it over, I'll show you how the _Ultimate Iaido Master_ does it.

_Ayumi outstretches a hand, glaring at Yorumi all the while. He readily hands the pool noodle to her. Ayumi takes it, beginning to take a few practice swings to get used to the... flimsiness._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. Yeah! Absolutely awful in terms of weight, but I can make this work.

_Momoka looks kind of excited._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Real-fake sword fighting with an Ultimate... uh... ee-yado master. Let's do this!

Take notes, student!

_Ayumi steels her gaze, putting her noodle at her side._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Come at me!_

_Momoka grins, and moves toward Ayumi significantly more quickly than her approach to Yorumi. She tries to feint by looking the other way, but her swing is still... pretty slow. Ayumi falls for it... for a split second. She steps aside and blocks the slow swing, immediately striking at Momoka with a follow through towards her side! Momoka quickly backs up after taking the blow.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Wow, that actually kinda stings! Like, way more than I thought it would.

**Reika Fujino:**

So lesson #1 Yorumi! Don't do that!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Which...part?

**Reika Fujino:**

The stabbing Momo in the side part.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Wasn't the point for me to take notes from Ms. Matsuko...?

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, but you can't stab Momo in the side! You just hit me with the whole canon thing and hitting Lyle. It's a two way street!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well, how the heck am I supposed to strike? That's what you do. Block and strike! Finish it in one blow!

_*She sheathes the... needle as best as she can, arms crossed.*_

That's _Iaido_.

**Reika Fujino:**

...We're having a noodle fight, not iaido...ing.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fucking fine then, how do they do it in the stupid fight scene or whatever?

**Reika Fujino:**

They block each other for about ten minutes and there's a lot of flips!

We should probably not include the flips!

**Yorumi Oda:**

_Please._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I can do flips! Sort of.

**Reika Fujino:**

Really, I just think you guys need some more movement in your fight! Even if the actual fighting isn't great, running around the stage will distract from that fact!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So we just need to run around more then? Let's try sprinting around the stage with our next round, Rumi-o!

_*She yawns exaggeratedly. While yawning, she tries to catch Ayumi off guard with another swing! It still comes out slow though.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Aha! A _sneak_ attack! I love it!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Gods fine- _Hyah!_

_Ayumi blocks it with the hilt of the noodle, staggering as she's caught unaware. She soon pushes the sword arm aside, keeping her opponent at noodlepoint. Momoka chuckles a bit.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Had to try!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Next time, you'd be best to try to be faster. And do it with a little more _honor_.

_*She lowers her "sword", turning back to Reika.*_

So what, we just gotta do ninja flips or whatever? What kinda movie is this, is it some kinda anime?

_Reika tries very hard to hold in a bout of laughter._

**Reika Fujino:**

Y-Yeah, Star Wars is my _favorite_ anime. Go check it- pft- check it out.

Also we're _not_ doing the ninja flips because not many of us can ninja flip!

_Yorumi sighs._

**Yorumi Oda:**

It's an old Western film series.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What, with cowboys??

_Momoka laughs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Darn tootin'! This stage ain't big enuff fir the two 'f us!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Well, I read that the director was inspired by a "cowboy movie."

So I guess you're not...far...off...?

**Reika Fujino:**

I wish cowboys actually used laser swords...

_*She seems to be thinking too hard about this idea.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm sure Barty wrote something comprehensive for everyone to understand, at least! Or at least what I could tell from the lines I read.

_*She talks a little quieter.*_

Or skimmed.

_Ayumi tilts her head to the side as well, lost in thought._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well, if it really is a cowboy beam saber anime movie... I could _totally_ get behind that. Do you guys have like, special effects too?

**Yorumi Oda:**

No...

The most we have are some spotlights which, erm...

Aren't...being...controlled by us.

**Reika Fujino:**

...So there's a real chance he might kill the lights on us halfway through. Lyle has a flashlight though! We can just have him pass it to one of you two between scenes in case something dumb happens.

...Also I don't know how you expect us to have special effects...

_Ayumi's shoulders slump, a disappointed frown growing on her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I mean, I thought with that _dork_ as the leader you guys would gotta go out with stuff like this. Like, you can't half ass _ani-_ a production like this, y'know?

**Reika Fujino:**

We're using pool noodles. We're _alreaaaadddyy_ half assing it...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fair point, but still! If it really is gonna turn out this bad, I can't imagine the rest of the house is gonna give him a good reception...

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! That's why if things go south, _I'll_ be the one who takes credit for the play!

After all, what could possibly be more villainous than twenty minutes of terrible theater?!

Of _course_ it would be my doing!

...But only if it sucks.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

If it turns out good, that's good!

If it turns out so bad that it loops around to being good again... that's great!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

But what if it's in the middle? What then, huh?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Then we wasted 20 minutes.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Hhnngh. That dork's _such an idiot_.

Whatever, I can give you at least some basics on striking instead of all of you looking like you're flailing your arms around. That good with you?

_Momoka stands at attention and gives a mock salute._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Aye Aye, Yumimi!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Anything will look better than what we _were_ doing...

_Ayumi flinches at the nickname but nods her head._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, you ain't wrong about that. Just promise me you won't half-ass this too, okay? A cut is worthless if you don't have the heart to follow through.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I don't half-ass anything.

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha, yes! Full effort pool noodle fighting! See, Star Wars will be _great_!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It damn well better be after I'm through with you. Better prepare yourself, I'm not gonna pull any punches for this!

_*She pulls her sword from the sheath in one fluid motion, holding it steady in front of her.*_

You ready?

_And so, the pool noodle training commenced..._

_The students and the pool noodles feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_The day moves along and we find ourselves in the computer lab. Hana is standing across from Lyle, her arms crossed. She lightly drums her fingers on her gauntleted arm, clearly waiting for Lyle to say something. Lyle is busy rummaging around the room, eyes scanning in all sorts of directions near the junk pile. He finally notices Hana behind her, flinching a little at her sudden presence. He pulls out an earbud and gives a friendly wave!_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

O-Oh, you surprised me! Just how long have you been standing there, ah...

...Miss Knight? Yeah.

**Hana Ohara:**

Hana Ohara.

I have been here watching you peruse those rocks for much longer than necessary.

You had mentioned wanting to discuss your plans with me?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yup! Sorry for keeping you waiting, I've been having a little trouble with those plans actually... But you could have like, poked me or something, dude.

_Hana sighs and relaxes her arms._

**Hana Ohara:**

In a setting such as this, it is important to be aware of your surroundings.

It would do you well to develop that skill, Lyle.

_Lyle laughs, a hand reaching into his pocket._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! I'll keep that in mind, but I'm not like, worried or anything.

Like, stressing like that just leads to exhaustion, you know? I can't have that killing my vibe.

And we're totally not gonna kill each other, right? _Totally._

**Hana Ohara:**

Mm.

So, carrying on.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ah, right! The plan.

_*He turns around, once again digging around the junk. He finally pulls out a plain video camera, barely obscured within the trash towards the corner.*_

Yeah, here it is! A good old fashioned set of eyes... a video camera! Pretty nifty, huh?

_Hana places a hand to her chin and places her other arm behind her back._

**Hana Ohara:**

I see...

So you will record the events of the room to ensure no trespasser goes without notice.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Exactly! I kinda wish we had the CCTV setup to go with it, but hey, you make due with what you have.

I figured this would make our lives a little bit easier, maybe a bit more safer? The only issue is hiding these... there's not exactly a lot of good hiding spots in this park, you know?

_*He scratches the back of his head, gently fiddling with the camera.*_

Yeah, it's uhh, not the most complex plan in the world, but it's something, right?

_Hana removes her hand from her face, pointing nowhere in particular._

**Hana Ohara:**

That's actually a very intelligent choice.

Where did you find these cameras? The Gift Shop?

_Lyle beams, his chest extending outward._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah! They were somewhere near the back of the store, where all the general supplies were...

Barty and some of his uhh, _friends_ were there too, and that's how I got invited to Star Trek. It was like, totally awkward.

**Hana Ohara:**

I see.

So, you will routinely maintain the cameras, then?

To properly maintain their battery levels and check the recordings, that is.

_Lyle shrugs, his face fading._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Uh, yeah. I ah, didn't think of that...

_Maaaaaan..._

_*He puts his hand on his temples, mulling it over... and then slams a fist on his hand.*_

Aaaaaactually, I had a super genius idea! Would you mind if you could like, take some time to help out with this?

_Hana loses any enthusiasm she previously had in her face._

**Hana Ohara:**

This is not the situation to be lethargic, Lyle.

Have you no shame?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh come on, I'm gonna be helping out too! I've just got uhh, _important_ stuff to do.

Important prosecutor stuff!

_Hana crosses her arms._

**Hana Ohara:**

Such as?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Uhh, document researching, book reading, planning, using the bathroom, checking the cameras, _Space Battleship Galactica_...

_*He trails on and on for absolutely longer than he needs to.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

I fail to see how cloud watching prevents you from checking the cameras when checking the cameras was an item on your list.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

To uhh, _uhh_... figure out the weather patterns and discern our location! For the computer dude!

Or maybe check for planes...?

Yeah. That one.

**Hana Ohara:**

The...computer dude?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh yeah, the computer dude! We investigated that oddity you found earlier and actually spoke to someone who claims to be from out there!

_*He eyes the computer to his right, gently lifting the camera in his other hand.*_

He- or she, goes by the name Sigma... and they knew a lot about our situation here. They said they could totally help us out, but I'm not sure if I believe it.

**Hana Ohara:**

Sigma, hm..?

I see.

Did you learn anything of use?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

A bit too much, some good, some really, really bad. And not exactly 100% reliable...

_Lyle explains the entire computer situation, his face hardening as he shares the not so happy parts._

_Hana places a hand to her chin once more and looks down for a while._

**Hana Ohara:**

I see. It seems as though I was correct; no one is coming to save us.

Not yet.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

E-Exactly! So we just gotta wait this out and plan it out, y'know what I'm saying? Still, though...

_Hana notices Lyle's nerves and returns to a more neutral pose._

**Hana Ohara:**

You must prepare yourself for the worst, Lyle.

I fear as though some around us will act before our hosts' "motive" expires.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Who do you have in mind, might I ask?

_*He attempts to relax his gaze a little, breathing a small sigh.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

There are a few of our peers I have my eyes on, but you are not amongst their numbers if this worried you.

I am not comfortable divulging the list, however. It is best for something of that sort to be kept secret.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Fair point.

I totally respect that, I just hate that you're right in your suspicions. I really, _really_ don't want to do my job again.

**Hana Ohara:**

Have you often fielded murder trials?

_Lyle looks at the ground, uncomfortably looking off to the side._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

Yeah.

Never lost a case.

**Hana Ohara:**

Ah, I see.

I apologize, I did not mean to strike a nerve.

_Lyle looks back towards Hana mustering his best attempt at a smile._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's like, totally fine! I uhh, should like, totally apologize instead for darkening the mood, honestly.

Positive vibes, you know! We've got a plan and stuff now, whoo! That's like, totally the best thing we've got from this entire week, right?

**Hana Ohara:**

I suppose that's true, yes.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

And like honestly? I'm like, _totally comfortable_ working with you, Hana. With our teamwork we can totally ride it out until help arrives! _Yeah!_

_Hana opens her mouth to say something but catches herself. She once more places a hand to her chin before speaking again._

**Hana Ohara:**

That may not be such a bad idea either...

_*She holds out her gauntleted hand, looking Lyle dead in the eyes.*_

Lyle Ayashi, I would be glad to work alongside you. You can trust me to be vigilant with the cameras.

_Lyle studies the gauntlet, soon taking the hand with a firm business handshake, looking Hana with enthusiasm in his eyes. Hana smiles at Lyle, squeezing his hand tightly. She vigorously raises their arms before sharply lowering them in one big shake. Hana lets go shortly after._

**Hana Ohara:**

I am not difficult to find. If you have something you wish to ask me or inform me of, simply approach as normal.

_*She places an arm behind her back and one on top of the hilt of her blade.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Awesome!_ I'm looking forward to working with you, Hana! Seriously, thank you so much!

I'll definitely let you know what's the haps when I can, and I'm usually in my office if you need me... or if you just wanna hang out.

**Hana Ohara:**

"Hang out."

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, hang out! If you're like, all good with that. It gets kinda boring in the office, and I read all the books.

_*He shrugs, once again looking back at the camera.*_

I mean, if you're okay with that. I'm totally fine with it being purely business, I don't mind.

_Hana covers her mouth with a hand and looks away._

**Hana Ohara:**

_Pff._

_*She turns back to Lyle with a light expression on her face.*_

We will see, Lyle.

Right, well.

_Lyle grins, nodding his head and clearing his throat._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Right! The first part of the plan... You uhh, know where to find a good hiding spot here?

**Hana Ohara:**

That depends on what you wish to capture.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well I was thinking the main computer screen in general... Maybe here?

_*He outstretches his arms towards the northeast section of the room.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm..

_*She walks over toward the eastern wall, checking behind the computer monitor.*_

Perfect.

_Hana slides the video camera in the space between the monitor and the wall, angling it toward the setup the group from earlier had used. Lyle moves to several different angles and peers from each spot, finally giving a thumbs up._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, that's _totally_ perfect! I can barely see it unless like, I'm really trying for it. I didn't know you were good at this type of stuff, Hana!

**Hana Ohara:**

It is something you pick up in my line of work, I suppose.

Is there anything else you need?

There are a few things I wish to take care of before the event later today.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Naaah, that should be it for today! I'm feeling a bit exhausted myself, so we can-

_*He stops in his tracks.*_

Awwww, right. _That._

Yeah, I suppose I should get ready for that. As the meme villain or whatever. In _Star Wars._

I'll catch you later then, I kinda don't wanna make Barty mad... Uhh, I hope you look forward to it!

**Hana Ohara:**

Perhaps.

I will see you then, Lyle.

_*She places her hand over her chest and salutes.*_

I will be off, then.

_Lyle bows in response, doing his best to emulate Hana's formal movements although it ends up being much more clumsy looking._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Alright, I'll catch you around at _ugh_ , Star Wars! I'm just gonna do one last check before I vamoose.

**Hana Ohara:**

One last check?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, just to see if there's any other computers that might be working... I doubt it, but who knows?

**Hana Ohara:**

I see.

I shall leave you to it.

_As Hana leaves, Lyle tries fruitlessly to turn on computers that will continue to not turn on._

_Lyle and Hana feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_The day moves on uneventfully. It's almost night, the sky is dark, and this only means one thing._

_It is time for Star Wars._

_As the students starts to (mostly reluctantly) arrive at Star Wars, our lovely "actors" await backstage. And by backstage, I mean behind a single curtain. Yorumi stands by the curtain, poring over the script one more time.  
_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well... do you all feel ready? I know I didn't really get any time on the stage with any of you until just now.

_Reika is tapping her foot impatiently._

**Reika Fujino:**

As ready as I'll ever be. I probably have the easiest job here all things considered...

_Momoka is still scribbling notes on her hands, even at the last second._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

R-ready! Got all my lines good to go.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah! I skimmed the script, so I'm totally ready, dude.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I should be good, I guess.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, just remember! If you can't remember a line, just wing it and try to be entertaining anyway! None of us are real actors!

_*He turns to Long John Jones who has been hovering by the back of the backstage area.*_

I'm ready to see your fantastic light work!

**long john jones:**

you are surprisingly jazzed to be working with me, long john jones

usually people's faces melt off

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

To tell you the truth I'm just glad I don't have to go back there and mess with that breaker during the show.

**long john jones:**

hey, i get it. we don't have an ultimate light breaker guy to handle it. lots of pressure, lots of pressure

i feel like i'm being smashed in a homemade hydraulic press myself

_Bartholomew forces a very uncomfortable smile before turning back around to the others._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Did you guys get any more time to practice with your pool noodles?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nope!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, you don't use yours much anyway.

So that's okay!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Thanks! That's _totally_ rad dude!

_*He fakes the biggest smile he can muster.*_

_Yorumi rubs one of his shoulders._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Ms. Mawatari and I got plenty of practice earlier with our resident cutting expert.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Rumi-o and I will steal the show! Promise.

**Reika Fujino:**

And _thaaank_ goodness for that!

_Bartholomew bursts out laughing._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hah-hah-HAH!! One of them _helped_ you with that? I'm very sad I couldn't see that! Hooooo boy...

_Well, that's enough of that. Let's take a look out into our audience. All of the students bar Tetsumi have already taken a seat on the benches. On the northern half, Sano and Inu sit together in the front row, Hana and Sabaku in the row behind, and Marco sitting on his own in the back row. On the southern half, the front row remains vacant, Teppei, Ayumi, and Atsurou sit in the row behind them, and Yobun and Yujinko sit in the back._

_Monokuma is standing in the back of the concert stage area._

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu!

That should be everyone!

**Yobun Ai:**

_Yaaaay_.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Freakin' fantastic.

_Tetsumi silently takes a seat in between Yobun and Yujinko. Teppei scowls, and speaks with a much raspier voice than usual._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Try to rest for a day, and get dragged out here for _this_ nonsense.

**Monokuma** **:**

It's early practice for a movie night _if needed_.

Upupupu!

_Yobun grips the bench beneath her._

**Monokuma** **:**

Remember, no leaving!

Orders from the stagemaster himself!

**Yobun Ai:**

So, who's gonna keep track of those twenty minutes?

_Marco sits with his arms crossed._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I don't understand what this is supposed to accomplish.

**Atsurou Koide:**

If nothing else, I think this performance has the potential be quite interesting! Don't you agree, Ayumi?

_*He grins widely toward Ayumi.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What are you- Yeah I _guess_? I just hope they actually freakin' learned something.

And please, keep that stupid ass grin to yourself, asshole.

_Ayumi is fully focused on the stage, fingers tapping on her leg. Atsurou is completely undeterred by that comment._

**Sano Asara:**

Front row seats! Woo!

_Inu sighs._

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm so glad I get such an amazing spot for this dumpster fire of a play.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I can only hope this will be brief.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Okay! Lights, please!

_Long John Jones is currently on the good boy scale and handles the lights properly. Bartholomew makes his way out onto the stage from behind the curtain and scans the attendance with his eyes._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmmm.... Good, looks like everyone is here. Good job, Monokuma!

**Monokuma** **:**

Of course!

Rounding up rowdy teenagers is my line of work!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well it looks like you're all just _thrilled_ to be here today. I don't want to take up too much of your time, so I'll get this show on the road!

**Teppei Natsume:**

_Thrilled._

_Bartholomew steps over to the side of the stage and clears his throat._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hi! I'm Bartholomew Cavendish, and this is Star Wars... mini... Episode 3... Uh...

Prologue...

_*He clears his throat again.*_

Post-war! The Republic has completed an incredible feat while only inches from crumbling to the evil Count Dooku. In a stunning move, the fiendish droid leader, General Grievous, had swept into the Republic capital and kidnapped Chancellor Palpatine, leader of the Galactic Senate!

Two brave Jedi Knights, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker rescued the chancellor and brought the Sith Lord to his knees, as well as sending the droid fiend and his separatist army fleeing for their lives!

Later on, young Skywalker voices his concerns to Jedi Master Mace Windu that their good chancellor may in fact by an evil lord of the Sith himself! A confrontation is imminent...

_Bartholomew claps, signalling Reika and Lyle to come onto the stage, taking another few steps to the side. Lyle steps out, one hand behind his head, stupid grin on his face. Reika steps out from the other side of the curtain, a hand is behind her back as she's holding something behind her cape._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ah, uhh, miss- _ter_ Windu! I must say, you're like, sooner than I expected.

**Reika Fujino:**

Chancellor Palpatine, in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic, you are under arrest! Fwa-ha!

_*She removes her hand from behind her back, revealing a purple pool noodle.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

Those noodles are larger than their bodies...Why are they holding them behind their backs?

_Lyle laughs, slightly amused. He moves forward, hand also behind his back._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Are you like, threatening me, dude? Me? _Mister Jedi?_

_From the side of the stage, Bartholomew's eyes are burning a seering hole in the back of Lyle's head. Reika looks at Lyle in complete and utter disbelief for a fraction of a second before composing herself._

**Reika Fujino:**

The senate will decide your fate!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

I...

AM...

THE SENATE!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Remarkable.

**long john jones:**

wow. i'm so sad they have to die now

_Sabaku only stares slack-jawed._

**Reika Fujino:**

Not! Yet!

_Lyle takes a step forward, taking out the poorly hidden pool noodle from behind him! He makes the wimpiest swing you've ever goddamn seen._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

IT'S TRAITOROUS TREASON THEN! THEN PERISH!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

??????????????????

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_Reika sighs before composing herself yet again and rushing at Lyle with her pool noodle. The two fight with their pool noodles for a minute, swinging at each other. Reika is seeming to be putting a lot more effort into her pool noodle fighting than Lyle is. She's also making the lightsaber sound effects very quietly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I understand that they are merely amateurs, but their form is incredible lacking nonetheless...

**Yujinko Aida:**

I think it looks _super_ cool! As cool as it can with pool noodles, anyway.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I just appreciate their enthusiasm!

_Lyle barely even hits Reika or her noodle. He's using only one hand too, the other in his pocket._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Freakin'- That's fucking lame!_ Take a better stance instead of that goddamn lazy ass one handed fuckin...

_Reika does a crappy somersault to dodge a pool noodle strike before leaping back up in the air and striking again. It takes all of her willpower to not actually hit Lyle in the head. Lyle barely reacts to Reika's swing, still swinging his sword like he's swishing a conductor baton. He steps towards the curtain with absolutely no grace._

_Reika hisses under her breath._

**Reika Fujino:**

_I gave up The Emperor for this???_

_Lyle winks, backing up closer to the curtain. As he does, Yorumi emerges from the curtain stage left. He looks surprised at the fighting before him! Noticing him on stage, Reika pauses for a moment before looking Lyle dead in the eye.  
_

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha!

_*She kicks Lyle in stomach, knocking him to ground and making him drop his red pool noodle.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Nice! Kick his ass, Reika!_

_Lyle stumbles, a little winded. He falls to the floor, raising a hand._

**Reika Fujino:**

You are under arrest!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_My lord- Mhm._

_Reika pauses before kicking Lyle in the shin again for no apparent reason._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Oww!_

**Reika Fujino:**

As I said! Under arrest!

_Bartholomew is turned in the opposite direction and is staring at the wall. Lyle turns to Yorumi, eyes pleading, his hand facing towards him._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I err, mean, Help me master Anakin, I was like, totally always right! These assholes are taking over!

_Reika stares at Yorumi with dead eyes before focusing back at Lyle._

**Reika Fujino:**

Fool! The oppression of the Sith will never return. Your plot to gain control of the Republic is over... You have lost!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No...

NO....

NOOOOOO YOUWILLDIE!

_*He rummages inside his coat, pulling out a dinky ass flashlight. He flashes the light in Reika's face, like right in her eyes, his hands making all sorts of showy motions as he does this.*_

HE'S A TRAITOR ANAKIN!

**Yobun Ai:**

_That's their lightning...?_

**Sano Asara:**

There's effects! Cool!

**Teppei Natsume:**

Cool is not my choice of words...

_Reika makes an overdramatic cry as she holds her pool noodle out in front of her._

**Reika Fujino:**

No, he's the traitor! _andhe'sruiningtheshow_. Come here and help me stop him!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Come to your senses, _boy!_ The jedi are in revolt! They will betray you, just as they betrayed me!

_*He steps forward, flashing his light faster and faster.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

AAAARGH!

_*She starts to step closer to Lyle, still holding her pool noodle out.*_

_Bartholomew turns his face toward the audience, his fake smile so enormous it looks as though his face might fall off._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_That's it! Finish him!_

_*She clutches the bench in anticipation.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You are not one of _them, Anakin! Save me!_ Don't let him kill me! I AM YOUR PATHWAY TO POWER!

_*He starts to flash the light even faster.*_

I have the power to save-

_*He sighs.*_

_the one you love!_ You must choose... _Stop her!_

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Don't listen to him, Anakin! He's just trying to corrupt you!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Help me, Anakin! Don't... let... him... kill me! I can't... _hold on much longer!_ AAAAAAAAUUUGH!

_Lyle stops flickering his light, falling and scrambling back towards the curtain. Bartholomew sighs with relief and folds his arms, resuming watching._

**Reika Fujino:**

You Sith are a disease. I am going to end this once and for all! _Fwa-ha-ha!_

_Reika slowly moves closer to Lyle. He cowers as feebly as he can! It looks incredibly pathetic.  
_

_Yorumi balls his hands into fists and yells his line with no particular acting involved._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Y-y-You can't kill him, Master Windu!

He must stand t-trial!

_Tetsumi's eyes flits about the stage as the... -quality acting- unfolds before her._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hm...

**Reika Fujino:**

He has too much power over the Senate and Courts! He's too dangerous to be kept alive!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No... Uhh, please, I'm weak! Like, _Don't do it!_

_Hana is surprisingly thrilled over the character of Mace Windu._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

YES! BEAT HIM UP!

**Inu Aruku:**

Please just end him. Take your pool noodle and end his life.

_*She groans.*_

I can't take this anymore.

_Yorumi looks down, loosening his fists._

**Yorumi Oda:**

This is not the Jedi way...

**Reika Fujino:**

The council will understand! This is over!

**Yorumi Oda:**

He must live...

_He must live..._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Don't! Oh, please don't! Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

_Reika raises her pool noodle above her head, very dramatically. Yorumi breathes deeply, looking back up at the two. His acting improves noticeably!_

**Yorumi Oda:**

I _NEED HIM!_

_Reika looks at Yorumi and smirks a little, before focusing back at Lyle, getting ready to take the strike..._

_Lyle covers his head with his arms._

**Yorumi Oda:**

**_NO!!!_ **

_Yorumi grabs his pool noodle and charges at Reika. He misjudges the distance and shoulder tackles her. Noticing his mistake, he slices her hand off while she's down. Reika gets up, very quickly retracting her hand into her sleeve as she does. Lyle springs back to life, resuming his FORCE LIGHTNING (intense flashlight flickering) once again._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

**_POWER_ **

**_UN_ **

**_LIM_ **

**_ITED POWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRR!_ **

_Lyle laughs with an evil cackle as he forces Reika towards the curtain with his light. She proceeds to fling herself through the curtain with a surprising amount of force.  
_

**Reika Fujino:**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo** oooooooo....

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Don't worry, everyone! He's not dead, only severely paralyzed and missing a hand!

_Yujinko lets out a sigh of relief. On the other side of the scale, Yobun groans loudly... as does Teppei. Tetsumi just stares on._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_*She looks on with a mixture of disappointment and utter anguish.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

What a cowardly screenwriter!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmmm. Had to de-fang it, I suppose.

_Yorumi falls to his knees and looks down._

**Yorumi Oda:**

What...What have I done...?

_Lyle relaxes his posture, turning towards Yorumi with an evil grin on his face._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Good, my _student_... You are fulfilling your _destiny_. Become my _ultimate apprentice_ and learn to use the dark side... of the _Force_.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I will do...

...Whatever you ask.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Gooooooooooooooooooood._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Don't do it! You freakin' idiot!_

_Atsurou smiles towards Ayumi._

**Atsurou Koide:**

You're getting surprisingly into this!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hey shut up! This is the good part!

**Teppei Natsume:**

There's a good part?

_Ayumi ignores him, leaning forward in anticipation._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I want to attain the power...

_*He looks over to Chancellor Palpetine's spirit in flesh.*_

To stop death.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

...To _conquer death_ is a power only one has achieved, but if we _work together_ , we can discover the secret.

_Yorumi lifts one of his legs onto his foot so that he's only kneeling on one leg._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I pledge myself to your teachings.

To the ways of the...

Sith.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

The force is strong with you. A powerful Sith you shall become. Henceforth, you shall be known as...

_*He pauses for dramatic flavor.*_

_Darth Vader._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Thank you, my master.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Now... _rise, Darth Vader._

_Yorumi slowly stands up, turning toward the curtain. Lyle spins his light, placing it back into his jacket. He walks with Yorumi towards the curtain, giving him a hidden thumbs up.  
_

_Bartholomew takes center stage, his face pale and a very nervous grin on his face._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That was uhm, Act I... I hope you all enjoyed it.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's about what I expected! Hah... Okay, well Act 2 needs to be prepared, so while we're doing that, please listen to a brief message from our sponsors!

_*He turns on his heel and disappears behind the curtain.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh!

_*He walks up to the stage.*_

Perfect!

Upupupu!

I hope you're all enjoying the show so far!

_Long John Jones emerges from backstage._

**long john jones:**

i am

from behind the curtain

i think it's great

**Monokuma** **:**

If you're not enjoying it...

Well too bad it will continue anyways!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Seriously? It damn well better, what sort of freakin' ending was that?

**long john jones:**

it's like

halfway through the movie

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It is???

What the shit, man? I thought this was the start!

**long john jones:**

i think it's both sad and hilarious that you have no idea what's going on

sadlarious

**Yobun Ai:**

Have you seriously never seen Star Wars? What the hell?

**Monokuma** **:**

That's why we're all here!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, I haven't! Is that a damn problem?

**Hana Ohara:**

I have also not viewed "Star Wars."

Its themes are fascinating.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I haven't watched this absurd drivel either. I don't plan on watching it after this sad showing, either.

**long john jones:**

what

**Sano Asara:**

I thought we were here for something important!

**Yobun Ai:**

... Jesus, y'all need a damn life.

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

My life is far too important to waste on such frivolous things.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I like the guy with the funny eyes and the wavy ears! When's he coming on?

**long john jones:**

you know

i'm using this an excuse to remind you all about the lovely killing game

_Ayumi looks up with a disgusted look on her face._

**long john jones:**

you can and should still kill each other

anyway, that's all the sponsorship i got

seeya

and by seeya, i mean i'm backstage

_*He rolls on backstage.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Just remember!

Time is a luxury, and only for me!

Ha hahahaha!

**Yobun Ai:**

Good job on the lights, Mr. Jones! You're my favorite bear!

_Tetsumi shoots a sideways glance to Yobun before returning her gaze to the stage._

**Monokuma:**

I can't believe I'm not your favorite bear...

_As Monokuma makes his way back off stage and back towards the back of the crowd, Yobun whispers to him._

**Yobun Ai:**

Don't worry, you are.

**Monokuma:**

_puhuhuhu_...

_Let's go back and check up on our backstage crew!_

_Reika is sitting on the ground. She goes from giving Yorumi a thumbs up to glaring at Lyle to a little bit of both. Lyle raises his hands, totally clueles. Yorumi sits with his legged cross, poring over the script again. Momoka has a LOT of lines written on her hands and forearms. She has been trying out practice swings all the while during the scene.  
_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nice job guys! I was really feeling the dark side in that scene! Yeah!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Uh, okay. So that _surprisingly_ didn't turn out to be as big of a trainwreck as I thought it would be!

Lyle, please leave the stage and sit in the audience before I develop a third ulcer!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

But... why? I was doing my best!

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, doing your best when I'm _not_ on stage! That kind of pettiness is only something _I_ can get away with!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm not blind. You only followed the script after Reika came back here. But, as a side note your acting was _pretty good_ after the fact. Either way, you aren't in the next scene so you can go and watch.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Dunno what you're talking about, dude! But fine, if you like, insist.

_Bartholomew puts an arm on Lyle's shoulder and escorts him out of backstage._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Why don't you go take a seat next to your good buddy Sano! Take a breather, you earned it, champ!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Thanks _buddy_! But I'll just sit in the front row, thank you.

_Lyle does so, taking a seat on the only completely empty bench remaining. He then puts his shades on and adjusts his earbuds, raring to go. Bartholomew walks back behind the curtain and kicks one of the cardboard boxes very hard, sending it partway across the room._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh.

My.

**God.**

Okay, now that that's out of my system... Reika and Yorumi, you two did excellent jobs! I am very impressed and satisfied.

You made me feel a lot less nervous about putting this whole thing on.

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Of course!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Thank you, sir.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

And erm. Good job with those lights, buddy! Ready to do them again?

_Bartholomew gives Long John Jones a thumbs up. Long John Jones somehow winks in return and gets the lights ready._

_Bartholomew starts going back and forth between backstage and frontstage, pushing cardboard boxes out and setting them up around the stage._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Okay! Are you two ready?

_Momoka stops reading her arms over and over again to give a thumbs up. Yorumi puts the script away, standing up._

**Yorumi Oda:**

As ready as I can get, I guess.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Great! Let's get this over with!

_*He makes his way back out onto the stage.*_

Lights, please!

_All of the lights in the area suddenly turn off._

**long john jones:**

oh wait

one sec

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...

_They turn back on! And to the correct settings this time._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Thank you!

And thank you, ladies and gentleman, for your patience. The story continues!

_Bartholomew clears his throat. As he does, Yorumi exits from behind the curtain and heads to his position. Momoka follows suit._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Later on, Anakin believes that his long-time Master Obi-wan Kenobi has been sent to Mustafar to kill him and seize control of the Galactic Republic. This of course is not true, only lies and delusions planted in his mind by the dark side of the force! A raging battle will ensue!

Our props are limited so please do your best to imagine lava and rocks and fire and brimstone everywhere!! The boxes are supposed to fill these things in, sorry...

_Bartholomew walks off and resumes his post at the side of the stage from before. Momoka brandishes her pool noodle in the stance Ayumi taught her. Yorumi stares at Momoka, noodle drawn._

_Out in the audience, Ayumi clasps her hands together, pumped and filled with excitement._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You've allowed the dark side to twist your mind! You've become the very thing you've _sworn_ to destroy!

_Yorumi moves closer and begins to walk in a circle making sure not to hit any boxes. Momoka begins to do the same as the conversation continues._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan! I see through the lies of the Jedi.

I do not fear the dark side as _you_ do.

I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to the new Empire!

_Yorumi emotes with his free hand as he circles. His acting has gotten better again!_

_Momoka scoffs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The new Empire?

Ani, my allegiance is to the Republic!

To democracy!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Don't make me _kill_ you!

If you're not with me, you're my enemy!

_Momoka scans her arms for the next line._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes.

I will do what I must!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...the irony of that line is staggering.

_Yorumi sighs, placing both hands on the noodle. He looks at Momoka intensely, his words sinister._

**Yorumi Oda:**

_You will try._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Go get em guys! Show me what you learned!

_Bartholomew looks on, looking quite pleased!_

_Yorumi charges at Momoka, pool noodle trailing behind him. He slides to a stop next to her and swings his blade horizontally toward her chest only to be blocked by a swift motion from Momoka. She begins to swing at Yorumi with reckless abandon, putting her teachings to the test. She grins widely as she starts swinging, circling around him.  
_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Yesss!_

_*She fistpumps in approval.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. It almost seems choreographed.

_Yorumi deftly blocks each strike, repelling Momoka's advances and returning with well placed swings of his own. Although his speed doesn't match the star athlete's, his skill is very surprising to say the least. He backs off after a particularly emphatic block and picks up a box, tossing it in Momoka's direction. Momoka deflects the box, sending it careening into the audience._

_Bartholomew is still pleased!.... But runs out to grab the box._

_Yorumi charges back in. The fighting continues!_

_Bartholomew sits down on the box instead so he can watch from the center, smiling widely. It's not fake this time!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm so happy!

_The battle rages on for a little bit more time. Eventually, Yorumi clashes blades with Momoka once more, locking eyes with her._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Don't make me destroy you, Master!

You're no match for the dark side!

_Momoka is locking eye for the dramatic effect. She can't look at her lines._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I've heard that before Ani... but I never thought I'd hear it from you.

The flaw of arrogance is power!

**Yorumi Oda:**

You hestitate, Obi-Wan.

The flaw of compassion...

_Momoka sticks out her hand, using the metaphorical force to push Yorumi backward across the stage. Yorumi tumbles backwards, rolling over. He gets back up and grabs his pool noodle again before running once more at Momoka!_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I've failed you, Ani. I couldn't teach you to _think_.

_Momoka resumes clashing with Yorumi. The battle continues for a couple of minutes before Momoka stands up on top of one of the cardboard boxes._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ohhhhhh!

**Yorumi Oda:**

I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

From the Sith! Chancellor Palpy is evil, Ani!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Palpy?

**Yorumi Oda:**

From my point of view...

The _Jedi_ are evil!

_Hana quietly gasps._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_No!_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Then you are **LOST!**

**Yorumi Oda:**

...This is the end for you, my master.

I wish it were otherwise.

_Yorumi readies his saber. Momoka raises her own, looking down at her opponent._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's over, Ani! I have the high ground!

**Yorumi Oda:**

_You UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER!_

_Bartholomew claps and fist pumps._

**Atsurou Koide:**

The suspense!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ahhhhhhh _hhhhhh!_ _Yes!_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

**Don't try it!**

_Yujinko is watching with her hands in front of her eyes. She can barely watch!_

_Yorumi yells and raises his pool noodle above his head, charging at Momobi-Wan for the final time. As soon as he gets in range, Momoka unleashes a clean slash right across Yorumi's chest. He screams in agony and drops his pool noodle, falling to the ground by her side._

**Yorumi Oda:**

**_AAAAAAAAGHHHHHRRRR!!!_ **

**Sano Asara:**

Wow! I can't believe they chose one of the most depressing scenes ever to raise our spirits!

**Inu Aruku:**

Bart chose these scenes. You could probably blame him for making us feel worse.

_Momoka follows the sheathing motion for her pool noodle that Ayumi taught her. She goes to read her next line... but all the action smudged the text._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You were... the chosen Sith. To bring balance to the... darkness!

_Lyle's face falters, pulling his shades down._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Wait, what?

**Atsurou Koide:**

What a twist!

_Yorumi looks like a deer caught in headlights and is breathing heavily from the overexertion._

**Yorumi Oda:**

M-Master...

Y-you knew all this time?!

You _let_ me fall to darkness!

_I HATE YOU!_

_Lyle sighs with relief, placing his shades back on his face. Bartholomew meanwhile, looks like he almost just had a heart attack!  
_

_Momoka luckily remembers the final line, despite it being unreadable._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You were my brother Ani! I loved you!

_Momoka walks off stage, with a crestfallen expression as Yorumi writhes on the ground._

_Bartholomew gets up from the box and walks toward the stage stopping in front of it and turning around._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Anakin Skywalker did not die that day on Mustafar. He was later recovered by Palpatine and nursed back to health. From this day forward, he was known as Darth Vader. Years later he would redeem himself, confronting the evil Palpatine and destroying him along with the Empire that he himself helped to create!

Uh, that's it! The end! If the actors could come out and bow now, that would be great!

**_Directed by Bartholomew Cavendish_ **

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...that part of the story sounds far more interesting than the one we were just subjected to.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

... _That was awesome!_

_Atsurou is similarly excited alongside Ayumi._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I know! It was highly entertaining to watch everyone get so into it!

_Yorumi stands up and dusts his jacket and pants off. Momoka runs back on stage shortly after. Reika slowly makes her way around the curtain and stands there a little awkwardly, not entirely sure what to do with herself.  
_

_Bartholomew folds his arms and gives Tetsumi a cocky smirk._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Want me to write another? I'm sure Monokuma will drag you.

_Tetsumi simply glares at Bartholomew for a while as she usually does._

_Hana is particularly giddy, looking around at the crowd to gauge general reaction. Yobun turns her head so that her hair obscures most of her face.  
_

**Yobun Ai:**

Thank god it's over.

**Monokuma:**

Upupu! Great!

_Bartholomew is genuinely surprised at some of the positive reactions and lets out a heavy sigh of relief. Momoka suddenly snatches the hands of Yorumi and Reika, dragging them to the front of the stage to force them to bow to the currently non-existent applause._

**Reika Fujino:**

Aa-

**Yorumi Oda:**

Hg-

_Sabaku watches the group line up, and after a pause claps for them. Ayumi stands up, applauding and clapping her hands! Hanaalso claps, but does not stand, though she is definitely still excited. Yujinko begins clapping from the back and Atsurou also stands up and gives the cast an enthusiastic applause. While the applause is going around, Lyle gives an enthusiastic clap of his hands, but remains seated. Teppei scowls, and gives half-hearted, fake clapping._

_Reika leans in closer to her fellow actors and mutters under her breath._

**Reika Fujino:**

No one's ever _clapped_ for me before... this is weird...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We did good! We've earned it!

**Yorumi Oda:**

I-if you say so...

_*He is still very much out of breath.*_

**long john jones:**

wait

_*He walks out from behind the curtain.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What's wrong?

**long john jones:**

is everyone alive?

at star wars?

_what_?

**Monokuma:**

Well we did make a bet that no one would die at Star Wars didn't we?

_Long John Jones sighs._

**long john jones:**

yeaaaah....

**Monokuma:**

This director didn't even murder anyone on stage!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What!?

**long john jones:**

that was my double long john prize...

**Monokuma:**

I thought you were telling us to come watch over this place to do something dastardly and murder-y...

It would've been genius!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, funny enough.. I actually invited you two because I thought it would make the play safer, if you can believe that. Looks like it worked!

**long john jones:**

...

i feel personally diddled on many different levels

but that's okay.

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu.

Did you hear my intermission message mister director?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No!

**Monokuma:**

Time is a luxury only for me!

You can while away the time doing whatever you want to do with pool noodles.

But my motive stands.

And the clock is ticking!

**long john jones:**

how am i going to pay him those monocoins...?

_Long John Jones seems to be having an entirely unrelated conversation._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Today was all of the motivation I needed! We're going to get out of here whether you like it or not!

**Monokuma:**

_We_ huh?

Puhuhu, you're still not understanding the point of this game!

Only **one** student will graduate!

**Marco Nicchi:**

In any case, I still fail to see how this got us any closer to breaking out.

_Bartholomew frowns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It wasn't supposed to do that. It's a supporting factor. Team building, you know? The communication, the rehearsals, helping each other out...

**Reika Fujino:**

Well tonight was Star Wars, and the next few days is breakout time!

**Monokuma:**

Well **_MY_** movie night is coming closer... and closer!

And it'll be a looooot less restrained than this!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, fat chance! We'll put a stop to your dumb, idiotic schemes! You'll end up being as ineffective as _tie-boy_ , we'll be sure of that!

**long john jones:**

ahh... the dramatic speech...

music to my long john ears...

**Monokuma:**

Mr. Director, you're just going through these motions to delude yourself into thinking everything is gonna be okay and everyone will be happy friends!

Puhuhu.

You couldn't even keep your whole cast together for one show!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah!

As far as _you_ know.

Everything proceeded ex-act-ly as I planned, bear!

**Monokuma:**

Upupu I'm glad!

I don't know what you mean, but I am glad!

**Reika Fujino:**

... Oh, wait!

_*She moves to the edge of the stage and quickly huddles in between her fellow actors (minus Lyle who is too far away) and Bartholomew. She seems to be ignoring the bears completely.*_

We still gotta quickly do our post show ride thing! Get it done real quickly so we can focus on the Team Breakout business!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oooh! I totally forgot!

_*She grins widely.*_

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...guess?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh, right.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Huh?

Oh, that.

I think it's better if we get out of here, anyway. I don't want my mood ruined!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Does that mean we are now allowed to leave?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Uhh. I hereby give everyone permission to leave without being bear-handled!

**Monokuma:**

Fine!

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, let's get this over wit-

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up to an empty room._

**Monokuma:**

It's night-time anyways!

Don't go on a ride or you **WILL BE** bear-handled!

That's a promise! Backed with nuclear weaponry!

**Marco Nicchi:**

How unfortunate.

**long john jones:**

oh is it that time already?

_*He takes out a wine bottle and smashes it on the ground.*_

finally

it's free

**Monokuma:**

Aww.

You were trying so hard to open it.

Now it's open in 178 places.

**long john jones:**

it was getting a little old

and now

_*He slurps up all of the wine. and the glass shards too.*_

**Monokuma:**

Welp, see you in the morning you bastards!

**long john jones:**

seeya

_*He gets out of there.*_

**Monokuma:**

Sleep tight!

Or loose!

Or both!

_*He also gets out of there.*_

_The monitors click off._

_Hana corrects her posture, now sitting prim and proper on her bench seat. Momoka deflates a little._

**Yobun Ai:**

So tomorrow, can we actually get to _doing_ something?

**Reika Fujino:**

...Well, that kinda sucks...

Maybe we can ride it... first thing in the morning?

Get it done with and _then_ breakout?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Not really the same, in my opinion.

**Yorumi Oda:**

It's not my decision at that point, anyway...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Poor Rumi-o won't get to ride the Power Tower then! Aww...

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, shoot!

You don't mind, do you?

_Yorumi sighs, sitting back down. What a tired boy!_

**Yorumi Oda:**

Not really, sorry.

You can go with him.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I mean, I'll still show up to it. It'll probably be more fun than how my mornings _usually_ seem to go here.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, let's do it then! I can even wake you all up, if need be!

I've learned the ways of the alarm clock!

_*She looks off the stage towards Lyle.*_

Oh, and that includes you too. Cause you're _stiiiiillll_ in the cast.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hmm? Yeah, I hear you loud and clear, right.

_*He taps his leg to the beat of a song, nodding his head.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Anyway, you can all go now. Sorry for bothering you with my play.

I'd ask what you all thought of it but I can already guess, I don't need to hear it!

**Sano Asara:**

I liked it!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

No, it was... surprisingly not bad! Aside from a few small _things_ , it was amazing! Great job, my apprentices!

_Tetsumi closes her eyes._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

The performance left a lot to be desired. The actor's fighting form was quite poor. Several of the lines felt improvised.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Y-You're talkin' about tie boy, right?

_Tetsumi opens her eyes again._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

But the _will_ was certainly there. The drive to perform to the best of one's ability was on clear display among most of the cast.

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't you want me opinion on the play, Bart? You wanted me here to critique it right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey, hey. The script wasn't perfect or anything. I've only seen the movie once, so my memory might have left a few things out.

And uh, sure. Go ahead I suppose.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh boy...

_Bartholomew taps his foot and waits for his reaming. Inu straightens out her glasses._

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm just simply amazed by it all. I truly am.

You took such an awful part of the series...

And made it shittier.

I applaud you for that.

**Reika Fujino:**

There it is.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yup!

**Inu Aruku:**

Honestly though...

_Momoka smiles, and holds her breath. In turn, Inu smiles as well._

**Inu Aruku:**

Everyone put their hearts into the play. You took a shitty movie and made it...

Entertaining.

_*She looks around the area.*_

For all of us.

_Reika raises an eyebrow._

**Reika Fujino:**

This is somehow a lot more... _sincere_ than I anticipated?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Felt the "heart" of... "Star Wars".

**Hana Ohara:**

_Yes!_

Er-

_*She clears her throat.*_

Yes, it was very enjoyable.

_Marco shrugs._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I must admit, the swordplay in the second act was mildly entertaining to witness.

**Teppei Natsume:**

The "violence" was more entertaining than the breakfasts here, at least. Don't make me watch this garbage again, though.

**Yobun Ai:**

It was pretty much exactly as I expected it to be.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'll say it again: That was _kickass!_ Well done, seriously!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hear, hear!

**Inu Aruku:**

As much as I'd hate to say it...

You did a good job, Bart.

You made this hellhole a little less... depressing.

_Bartholomew reaches up to his hat and pulls his goggles down over his eyes. My god, he's crying!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I spent all night mentally preparing myself for every single person to criticize me and then you all have to go and do that... Just give me a minute here... Ugh... Hoo boy...

_Reika leans in a little closer towards Momoka and whispers._

**Reika Fujino:**

Should you... hug him or something? I- I mean it's not something _I_ c-can do, it's not, evil.

_Momoka whispers back, with a wink._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think the star is enjoying his own moment now. Maybe later.

_Bartholomew sniffs a couple of times before grinning widely!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, it was my pleasure! Let's all get to work tomorrow!

Oh, and as a side note, uh. I would be more than happy to write out the entire storyline of Star Wars for you, Hana!

**Hana Ohara:**

Y-yes! I would very much like to hear about these Jedi!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oooh! Me too, me too!

_Inu smirks._

**Inu Aruku:**

As long as you don't force us to watch another play, Bart.

_And so as the conversation comes to an end, the group slowly disperses from the concert stage and gets ready for the night..._

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**Monokuma:**

Have you ever pretended to be something you're not?

It can be something like acting or just sitting at home pretending you have a different life!

**long john jones:**

oh yeah, i get you

i sometimes pretend my name is long john jim

crazy times, let me tell you

but i'm sure you have an example of your own

**Monokuma:**

Oh sure!

Before **_someone_** blew up my funhouse, I was ready to be a cuddly little headmascot for our students here!

**long john jones:**

heh

**Monokuma:**

Of course!

That was just acting!

But I had to pretend for maximum effect!

It can give you a whole new perspective...

Or just make everyone around think you're a nutjob! Puhuhu!

It all depends where the pretending ends and the lies start!

**long john jones:**

you could even pretend you have a different name, like long john jiim

if i introduced myself as jim, no one would not believe me

**Monokuma:**

Or maybe short ron james.

**long john jones:**

i'm going to use that when i commit tax fraud

thanks

**Monokuma:**

There you go, pretending that we bears owe any taxes!

**long john jones:**

oh look at you, catching me in the act

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu what a crazy bear.

_*He motions to an unseen camera.*_

Well that's all for today.

Remember to be the best version of yourself or die trying.

Even if you have to pretend!

Upupupu.

**long john jones:**

wow, look at him. he's pretending to take my sign off line

nice

seeya

_Long John Jones waves as the screen fades to black. Monokuma pretends that he's enjoying himself._

* * *

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up revealing Long John Jones drinking from a juice box. The usual!_

**long john jones:**

hey guys. long john jones here.

it's morning, the rides are on, and would you look at that?

_Would you believe the monitors cut to the motive video? Cause they do! And of course, they cut back to Long John Jones._

**long john jones:**

only 3 days left til movie night. that's like a genie number

better make a wish

seeya

_click._

_Well, well, well! It's first thing in the morning and our acting squad from the night before meets up outside at the park! Woo!_

_(And Asagi instead of Yorumi, of course)_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Soggy, it was a great show! Rumi-o did great!

_Reika yawns loudly._

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, I have _no_ clue how it was great!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

He memorized all of his lines and put a lot of emotion into them, it's true.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah! He like, really put his heart and soul into it! I was surprised, dude!

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, I told you.

Yoru takes everything he does seriously, y'know?

**Reika Fujino:**

I was definitely impressed!

I almost wish I got to fight _him_ with a pool noodle...

**Asagi Oda:**

Haha!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Almost everyone liked the play, too. I felt like it was April Fool's Day!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah! I told you man! Nothing to sweat about, hahaha!

**Asagi Oda:**

Man, I wish I could have seen this.

It sounds like y'all did an awesome job.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I just wish we all got to celebrate together! No offense though, Soggy!

_*She winks.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

None taken, Momo.

_*He coolly smiles.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

We can always ride it a second time if it's fun enough!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Technically we could have waited until tomorrow to do it, but we have to get to work now.

No time for rides anymore! ..Except right now.

**Asagi Oda:**

Sounds good to me!

_*He rests both of his hands on the back of his head as he casually walks toward the Power Tower.*_

How's this thing work, anyway?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I think we all just sit down and it starts on its own.

**Reika Fujino:**

Something like that?

Let's give it a shot!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The bears just said to get on. No one wanted to get on with me when we were investigating!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, as long as it's safe... I felt like we cut it close yesterday, to be honest. But whatever!

_The group heads inside of the Power Tower..._

_As it is a Tower of Power, there are large safety harnesses attached over each seat. They should probably be on if the ride to to begin._

_As a healthy reminder, this Power Tower is also more interior. There are two doors that lead into the tower and everything else is interior wall. Really, the way it's set up, it's more of an elevator with seats than a Power Tower._

_Very conveniently, there are sixteen seats on the ride. The five take their own and sit down._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Can I be honest for a second? I've never been on a ride like this before! Hah...

I don't really do the whole amusement park thing!

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, same...

**Asagi Oda:**

That makes three of us.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's a blast! Thrill rides get the adrenaline pumping... it's a good substitute for playing in an exciting match!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm not really an amusement type of guy... But hey, that sounds uhh, cool and stuff, yeah!

**Reika Fujino:**

So, you just do...this?

_Reika reaches up and pulls the safety harness over herself. Safe! Lyle does the same, making absolutely sure it's locked tight. The others naturally follow suit._

_After several moments of silence, the two doors shut with a click and the ride slowly starts to rise..._

**Asagi Oda:**

Hoo boy, here we go.

_Momoka smiles giddily, bouncing to the best of her ability in her harness._

**Reika Fujino:**

...S-So what happens here? We just sit in this box and...something happens?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It's like being in an elevator.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Y-Yeah... And we just go back down, right? Simple stuff, hahaha...

**Reika Fujino:**

What's the..."power"?

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, you see...

**click click click click click**

**whiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr**

**click thud click click click**

**whiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrr**

_The Power Tower clicks and whirs and continues to rise to the skies._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh, we go back down all right. You'll just have to be ready to do it... like 20 times faster!

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, how much f-faster?!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

... _Excuse me?_

_Momoka laughs heartily._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I think I regret getting on this thing!

**Asagi Oda:**

Ha!

Y'all ain't scared, are you?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Haha-ha, absolutely n-not! Just surprised!

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-h-ha-ha! Of course not! I would _never_ be scared at something like this!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't like that feeling you get in your stomach when you drop or go over a bump in a car! That's going to happen here!

**Asagi Oda:**

C'mon, nothing bad'll happen.

This is made by pros!

_Rising and rising..._

_Until..._

**C R E A K  
**

_The ride comes to a sudden halt._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

C-Creak??

**Reika Fujino:**

I... uhh...?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I thought you said it was going to fall!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Just wait for the drop, guys! This is the best part!

_The Power Tower continues to not fall. An automated voice rings throughout the ride. If you're keeping track at home, it's the same one that was at the group photo!  
_

_"Error detected. Stopping ride."_

_The safety harnesses suddenly lift up._

**Asagi Oda:**

Well!

**Reika Fujino:**

Error?!

What does error mean?!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

That's part...

That's part of the ride-

**Momoka Mawatari:**

O-oh. This part isn't supposed to happen.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh.

Ohhh maaaan.

_Bartholomew jumps out of his seat and over to the door and starts pounding his fists on it._

_Good news! The ride is not active. Bartholomew lives._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You idiot!

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, chill out, dude!

_Lyle gets up and pulls Bartholomew back, away from the door._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey! Someone help us!

**Asagi Oda:**

It'll be fine!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hello!? Bears!? Your ride is stuck!

_Bartholomew stumbles out of Lyle's grip and leans up against the door of the Power Tower, a look of panic on his face._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I- Hey! Come on-

_The door suddenly swings open just a little. Bartholomew jumps back to the safety of the ride._

_First of all, now that they can see outside, they can see that they're about 300 feet up in the air. Second of all, they can see something hanging, looking into the doorway..._

_It's Sano!_

_Hanging from a rope!_

_Over 300 feet!_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

EXCUSE ME?!

**Reika Fujino:**

W-WHAT'S GOING ON?!

_*She gets up from her seat and moves over to the others.*_

**Sano Asara:**

Goddamn... can't even _kill_ me without making some convoluted bullshit...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh god. **Sanni?**

**Asagi Oda:**

Y-yo!

**Sano Asara:**

Yo.

_Asagi heads over to the open door. From a glance, the hanging Sano is definitely out of reach._

**Reika Fujino:**

C-Can we _get_ him?!

**Asagi Oda:**

No...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It's too far, I can't reach!

How did you get there!?

**Sano Asara:**

Dunno how I got here. But! I'm gonna die. So that's pretty damn nice.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

E-Everyone! Let's uhh, remain calm here! And for god's sake, _step back from the door!_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Calm? How can we stay calm?

I don't think even **I** can reach!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's-

It's better than this! Anything but this! Please!

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, chill out, chill out, chill out!

_*He is very not chill.*_

**Sano Asara:**

I agree, chill out. You're ruining the moment.

**Asagi Oda:**

Look, Asara, we're gonna get you, okay?

**Sano Asara:**

Please don't.

**Asagi Oda:**

Can you get closer to us? Is there anything you can do?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You know what happens to him if the ride resumes, right!? Isn't there an emergency button on this thing, or something!?

_Lyle scans the ride frantically for any sort of consoles, buttons, anything. He finds nothing of the sort._

**Reika Fujino:**

Uhh, Uhh....

Can we use y-your jacket Asagi?! Or maybe my cape?!

**Asagi Oda:**

There'd be no way to reach him with them...

We need something long to grab him with...!

**Sano Asara:**

Guys. Just get back in the seats. This is good.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

How do we stop this thing? Bears? Help?

**Asagi Oda:**

We need something long to grab him with...!

**Sano Asara:**

Can you just please sit down? I'm _this_ close to release from hell.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Shut up! Shut the fuck up!

Reika, give me your cape, and Asagi give me your coat! I'm going to tie them together with my jacket and see if I can make some sort of rope!

**Asagi Oda:**

You're going to go out there?!

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, one se-

_The doors suddenly slam shut!_

_The automated voice rings out again._

_"Error resolved. Ride activation in twenty seconds. Please ensure you are seated and the restraints are in place."  
_

**Asagi Oda:**

No!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

**WHAT!?**

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh... Oh please god no, you've gotta be kidding me!

**Reika Fujino:**

F-Fuck?!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No no no no no no no.....

_*She is stuck on repeat.*_

_Sano's voice comes through the door, muffled._

**Sano Asara:**

Hell yeah.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hell no!

_Bartholomew starts pounding on the door again, ignoring the message._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

HEY!!

**Asagi Oda:**

Guys...

We have to sit down...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ahhh, ahhhh...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

He's going to die!!

**Asagi Oda:**

_So will we!_

_"Ten seconds to reactivation."_

**Reika Fujino:**

God- What the f-fuck is-

_*She is shaking as she reluctantly runs to a seat and straps the harness.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Listen to me, Barry!

There is a _chance_ he lives when we get down.

You have to sit down. If you don't, we'll violate the rules.

Don't throw your life away.

I won't let you die, do you hear me?

_Lyle scrambles to the seat, clicking the restraints with not very veiled frustration. Momoka straps in, still repeating "No" over and over again, going wide-eyed. Bartholomew puts his goggles on and climbs back into a seat as fast as he can, fastening his harness._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

D-dammit..!

_"Five seconds to ride reactivation."_

_Asagi sits down and pulls the harness over his body._

**Asagi Oda:**

Keep hope alive.

_"Ride resuming. Have fun!"_

_And the ride drops._

_FAST._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGGH_

**Reika Fujino:**

N-NOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_Momoka unleashes a "NO" of unadulterated terror. Bartholomew just grits his teeth and shuts his eyes as tightly as he can. Asagi says nothing, having a solemn look on his face. Tears stream up his face as they fall._

_After what feels like a pulse-pounding eternity. The ride slows to a halt._

**Reika Fujino:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...

_The doors re-open, and the harnesses release. The ride is over._

_Bartholomew bustles out of his seat and goes barreling toward the door so fast he nearly falls through it. Lyle slams the harness to the top, rushing towards the door. Momoka rushes to the other door, still muttering no under her breath, Reika follows close behind. Asagi heads toward the door behind the group.  
_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Come on, come on, come on....

_The door opens up... They head outside..._

__

_Outside is the completely broken and battered body of Sano Asara. His glasses are absolutely shattered. He remains tied up but there is a lot of blood. Everywhere._

**Asagi Oda:**

N...no...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck FUCK!_

**Reika Fujino:**

W-what?! How the _fuck_?!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

.....

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up, revealing Monokuma at his chair. Long John Jones is looming behind him.  
_

**Monokuma:**

HAAAAAAAAA HAHAHAHA!

A body has been discovered!

Will all students please report to the Power Tower!

Upupupupu!

**long john jones:**

looks like your wish came true

seeya

_click._

_Momoka rushes over, then falls to her knees._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Damn it! Damn it damn it damn it....

**Reika Fujino:**

How is this- this isn't- this doesn't- what is- the fuck-

**Asagi Oda:**

A-a-a-asara...

_Lyle approaches the body, with resigned disappointment on his face._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No... Fucking-

_Bartholomew slowly approaches the body, his legs seemingly moving on his own and his face white as a sheet._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Wh.. What the fuck is wrong with you!?

_*He grabs the front of Sano's bloody shirt without thinking and pulls his corpse up a little.*_

Sitting there begging people to kill you all morning!

**FUCK!**

_Lyle sighs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Quick question. Really important. Like, real. Important. Question.

That _stupid_ announcement doesn't count suicides, does it?

_*His breathing grows heavier and heavier.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You think he tied himself up there!? Impossible!

_*He lets go of Sano's body, his hand covered in blood.*_

_Reika starts backing away from the body and slowly keeps walking back towards the Power Tower._

_It seems that in all the chaos, the others have been arriving. In what order and from what direction, who can tell?  
_

**Atsurou Koide:**

...what the _fuck_?

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh... oh my god.

**Inu Aruku:**

N-no... Sano...

_*She falls to her knees as tears begin to well up in her eyes.*_

**Teppei Natsume:**

My student... of _course_ it had to be the most useful person here...

_*He scowls harder than usual.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Sano... Asara...

**Asagi Oda:**

I...

I-I....

_*He stumbles closer toward Sano and Bartholomew.*_

H-hey...

A-asara, b-buddy....

W-wak...wake up....

_Asagi collapses._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

H-Hey...

_*She walks closer to the scene, her face trembling.*_

Who fuckin-

_What the fuck._

**Marco Nicchi:**

The first ball... s-s...

_*He clenches a fist.*_

_Dammit._ Things seemed-

_From around the corner of the Power Tower, Reika suddenly lets out a scream. Lyle looks over in concern, trembling as he walks over._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

What? _What?_

_Around the corner lies the body of Hana Ohara. ...She's not bloody. But she's there._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Step back.

**Reika Fujino:**

Stepping back!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Thanks.

_Lyle runs right on over, immediately checking for vital signs as professionally as he can._

_... She has a pulse! She's very much not dead._

_That's... good._

**Reika Fujino:**

Is she alright?!

_Lyle sighs with relief, though he's still shaking._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. Yeah, she's fine.

But! This situation is absolutely _not fine_. Because that damn confirms it.

This... this was...

...premeditated. Of course it was.

**Reika Fujino:**

Should we- Do we _move_ her?! Can we wake her up?!

_*She peeks her head around the corner.*_

Who here has muscle?! Hana down!

**Yobun Ai:**

Wh-!? H-hold on.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh _fucking-_

_*She rushes over, arm on her sheath.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

So it has begun.

_*She approaches the group, having previously regarded the scene at a distance from the hotel stairs for a long while.*_

...I suppose it was inevitable.

Where is Hana? I shall aid you.

_Reika leads Tetsumi and Ayumi over to the Hana corner. Yobun starts to follow after them, but falters by the tower's entrance.  
_

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_Tetsumi reaches down and inspects Hana's unconscious form. After determining she is not in danger of dying, she picks her up with remarkable ease, holding her in a bridal carry. As Tetsumi lifts her up, she notices a tiny bit of rope tied around one of her ankles. Also a slightly bloody kitchen knife clatters to the ground._

**Reika Fujino:**

What the- What is going on?!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_*He picks himself up, dusting his coat off.*_

_Ayumi views the knife... and retches, tears in her eyes._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Please... no... No!

_Back towards the site of impact, Bartholomew shakily sits down, blankly staring right through the corpse in front of him._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

... This is all our fault. This is all _my_ fault... an afterparty for _my_ play caused this... Unbelievable.

_Marco walks over and slaps Bartholomew across the face._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Knock it off.

A state of shock won't help. We have to focus now.

_Yobun cringes and steps forward, closer to Sano's body. Yujinko has been standing in place in a complete state of shock._

**Yujinko Aida:**

It... It d-doesn't make any sense. We were all j-just... last night, we were all together...

_Atsurou reaches into his jacket with shaky hands and retrieves a cigarette, which he quickly lights up._

**Atsurou Koide:**

So... we've finally got our first victim.

Begging the question...

Who's the killer?

_Bartholomew rubs his face where he got smacked, accidentally smearing the blood on his hand onto his cheek._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Not even a question.

...That's what I'm saying.

We killed him. He was tied to the ride and we.... we started it. We didn't know he was there...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I just wanted to ride the Power Tower... why did it have to come to _this_?

_*She begins to tear up.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Waitwaitwait!

_*She rounds the corner, running over to Bartholomew.*_

That's- that's _totally_ not our fucking- freaking-fucking fault!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

.... You're right.

_Hana stirs in Tetsumi's clutch. She eventually comes to. Tetsumi carries Hana to the entrace of the Power Tower and gently places her down in a sitting position on the stairs._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh thank _fuck_ you're not dead.

**Hana Ohara:**

Nn...

Wh...What's going on...?

_*She looks up at Sano's corpse, and softly gasps, placing a hand to her mouth.*_

_Marco shrugs at the scene before him and focuses his attention towards Asagi who is still collapsed. He begins to shake him._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Wake up, friend. We have a problem to solve.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah... A "problem".

I'm gonna just be blunt.

One of _you_.

One of _you_ did this.

So I expect you to really think about _what you did_ before we... have to start our investigation.

Because let me tell you, you've made a terrible, _horrible_ mistake.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Tch, here I am feeling upset that we went on the ride. What I need to be upset at is the son of a bitch that used our afterparty for... for... _THIS._

_As Asagi has not moved at all, Marco nudges him again._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Come on. All hands on deck.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

Nngnnn....

_Though I suppose it would be more apt to refer to him as..._

**Yorumi Oda:**

H-huh...? I'm awake?

_*He pushes himself off the ground and looks to his left. Where the body is.*_

_FUCK!_

_Yorumi jumps backwards, hitting the fence. Ayumi finally gets a good look at the corpse, her face immediately turning blue.  
_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Uuuu... Urgh.

**Yorumi Oda:**

W-what ha-

_After much anticipation, Monokuma enters from around one of the corners of the Power Tower.. Long John Jones likewise enters from the other side.  
_

**Monokuma:**

HA HAHAHAHA!

**Reika Fujino:**

Of fucking _course_!

**long john jones:**

hey guys

nice job

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Thanks.

No seriously, fucking thanks.

**long john jones:**

i still lost my bet but...

this is fine

**Monokuma:**

I think you can see how well team building worked out.

Someone got dropped _OFF_ a building!

HA HAHA!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Hey, does that stupid book of rules say anything about throwing you around?

**Monokuma:**

It does!

**long john jones:**

unless you want to join coffee boy here on the ground

**Monokuma:**

I like to call it...

Rule #5.

**long john jones:**

weird

i call it rule #12

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Begone"... monsters. Leave us and... leave Sano Asara.

**Monokuma:**

It's a little late pharaoh boy!

Sano Asara has already left!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah. Unless you got something to contribute, _please leave._

**long john jones:**

we gotta get ready for the trial too

_Lyle flinches at the mention of "trial"._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Trial...

_Bartholomew clenches and unclenches his fists several times, his composure slowly returning._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't think team building applies to a guy that was literally insisting that someone should kill him. He gave everyone an open invitation. Like I said: he's poison. It's just as much his fault as whoever tied him up.

All we can do now is... well, work together to figure out who that someone is.

**Monokuma:**

Oooh!

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes...

We must enact justice on the unrighteous.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

J-Justice...

**Reika Fujino:**

He wouldn't even let us _try_ to..help him...

**Teppei Natsume:**

Some bastard couldn't just wait a few more days. Damn it, Sano...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...nonetheless, whether this is his handiwork, or someone else's, the outcome remains the same.

The loss of his life has placed all of ours in danger.

**long john jones:**

it's so exciting!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Can you _please_ leave?

**long john jones:**

who will come out on top?

the _blackened_? or the rest of you?

heh

hehehehehe

**Monokuma:**

I hope you're ready to doubt your friends...

Who can you trust?

Puhuhu...

_Sabaku inhales before he takes shaky strides forward towards Sano's corpse. He supports himself on the fence._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I hope his family will be OK...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

How long do we have before the trial?

**Monokuma:**

I'll give you time to investigate.

How much time?

eh.

Whatever I feel like I guess.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...That's fine.

Just don't get in our way.

**Monokuma:**

Oh don't worry!

Where's the fun if I just hide everything for the culprit?

They've gotta figure that part out themselves...

_Tetsumi turns to Monokuma and bores her steely gaze into the bear with a scowl._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Enough! If you are so insistent on subjecting us to your morbid games, leave us so we can do what you would force us to do in relative peace!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yes, _please!_

**Monokuma:**

Well I do have a gift for you and your investigation... but you'll have to give me a minute to finish it up!

I wasn't expecting you all to show up so fast...

Just remember, the hunt for the _traitor_ among you is on; puhuhuhu...

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**A World of Laughter, A World of Tears** _

_Deadly Life  
_

* * *


	11. Chapter 1: Deadly Life (Investigation)

_Not much time has passed! And by not much time, I mean we're in the exact spot we just left off.  
_

**Monokuma** **:**

...Alright that's all the time I needed! Here's the (patent-pending) Monokuma File for this case! Just check your student handbook.

_A quiet beep can be heard from everyone's pockets. One can only assume this means the file has been added to the handbook._

**long john jones:**

wow nice.

does anyone have any dramatic speeches left to make?

or can we get on to that juicy, juicy investigation

**Monokuma** **:**

Well I certainly only have one last thing to tell you all!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Question!

**Monokuma** **:**

...

What?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What happens if someone gets murdered during the investigation? Just wondering how cautious I should be.

**long john jones:**

oh wow

that'd be amazing

**Monokuma** **:**

Hmm... well...

They wouldn't graduate!

Only the investigated murder counts!

So until the trial is over... murdering someone does nothing for you.

**long john jones:**

it's just kinda messed up at that point

**Monokuma** **:**

Focus on finding out who committed this crime first!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Monokuma** **:**

Don't get me wrong though. If you think this is a good idea.

You will still face punishment.

Puhuhu.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's... relieving in an uncomfortable way.

But thanks, carry on.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We'll be fine, thanks. I'm hoping none of us are that _stupid._

**Monokuma** **:**

Anything for my students!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You say that, Lyle Ayashi, yet here we stand.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

Yes. I know.

**Monokuma** **:**

All I have left to say is just remember, one of _you_ did this!

And if you can't find out who it was...

Well.

Let's say this'll be a quick year.

Hahahaha!

**long john jones:**

hey, i'm rooting for them.

after all, a quick year is a lame year

seeya

_Long John Jones bamboozles out of there._

**Monokuma** **:**

Good luck!

I'll alert you when I decide you're done investigating!

_Monokuma leaves the scene._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's fine... _I've never lost a case._

_*He sighs.*_

##  **~INVESTIGATION START~  
**

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, this is a fine bloody mess. So.

_*He takes a long drag on his cigarette and casually exhales a lungful of smoke.*_

Where do we begin?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...We probably ought to spread out along the park, in some fashion. See if we can look around for anything.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Split into two groups. Spread out, find evidence.

No crime is perfect, especially not murder.

**Reika Fujino:**

How much crap do we even need to look for?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...As much as it takes.

**Yobun Ai:**

W-Well, alright. This place is freaking me out, so I'm down for fucking scramming.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

A-As long as I don't have to see _that_ , I'm freakin' fine anywhere else.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I usually try to avoid getting my hands dirty. I'll tag along you guys.

_Lyle moves his attention towards Sano's body._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, I'll start with the hardest area... Might as well get it over with first. _Maaaaaan..._

_Yorumi stays pressed up against the fence, not breaking line of sight with Sano's corpse._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey.

_*He slaps his hand against Yorumi's back.*_

Why don't we get you a little further away from the body? You don't look so good.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_Bartholomew is only able to guide Yorumi a few steps away from the body. He hardly seems to react._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'm more interested in piecing together the indirect evidence. I'll go with the indoors search group.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I will stay. Want "closure".

**Reika Fujino:**

...Y-Yeah, I'm staying here too!

_*She looks up at the Power Tower.*_

I'm not leaving that fucki- freaking thing unattended!

_Sabaku leans down, holding onto the railing, and prods Inu gently but firmly._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Are you well?

_Inu snaps out of her shocked state and looks up at Sabaku._

**Inu Aruku:**

Uh... yeah. I-I'm OK... I think.

_*She stands up, and steadies her posture, wiping her face.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I understand the situation might be overwhelming for some. Nonetheless, I urge you to maintain your composure.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'll get going with the others. I... Blood isn't... Sorry.

**Hana Ohara:**

There is nothing to apologize for, Yujinko.

This is an understandably uncomfortable situation.

_Yujinko pokes her fingers together nervously as she nods at Hana and heads around away from the body and towards the school._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

... I'm gonna go ahead and say that everyone who was on that godforsaken ride is staying right here.

Makes the most sense.

**Hana Ohara:**

I will escort the other group. Excuse me.

_Hana salutes and walks away, leaving with Yujinko, Yobun, Marco, and Atsurou._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Y-Yeah. Yeah, I'm gonna head on out too. _Good luck._

_Ayumi rushes after the group, hands balled into a fist. Teppei follows the secondary group, mumbling and scowling the whole way. Typical._

_With the groups properly split up, Tetsumi walks towards Sano's corpse and kneels down to get a closer look._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm not planning to leave. I wasn't planning to do work, but apparently that's not the case, I guess.

_Lyle removes his E-Handbook and turns it on, inspecting the newly added file._

_The Monokuma File shows an at-a-glance look at the wounds of the body as well as a brief synopsis of knowledge about the case._

_**Monokuma File #01 has been added as a Truth Bullet!**  
_

_**** _ **Monokuma File #01**

**VICTIM: SANO ASARA, THE ULTIMATE BARISTA**

  * The victim was seen alive by riders of the Power Tower at around 7:15 AM, suspended from a rope and bound.
  * The victim was subsequently found dead by the same group after the ride had finished a short time later.
  * Cause of death was intense blunt force trauma incurred from a very fast collision with the ground. Death was instantaneous.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wow, how helpful!

_*He sighs and joins Tetsumi in taking a closer look at the body.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's... it's painful to read even still.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_Inu gags a little as she's reading the file._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

.... That doesn't help at all! What the hell is that?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I surmise it is meant as a brief synopsis to provide context to the people who were not there.

**Reika Fujino:**

...It's not like they'll tell us the whole thing...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

All the same, the physical state of the corpse tells me all I need to know. An explanation is not needed.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... This true, then? Sano Asara lived not long ago?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We saw Sanni when we were on the ride just dangling there. None of us could reach him...

**Inu Aruku:**

Is there more to it? Sounds like it's all summed up here.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Let's see, we were 300 feet in the air, the door opened, he's hanging upside down, door shuts, ride goes down and now he's splattered all over the place.

That's about it.

I can tell you he was very much alive when we were still in the air.

**Inu Aruku:**

Christ...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Thankfully, we didn't see it...

**Reika Fujino:**

It'd be more _thankfully_ if he wasn't up there at all!

_Sabaku stares for a while. There's a sad look in his eyes as he plucks a pen from his hair and jots some relevant mix of words and icons on his arm gauze._

_Tetsumi cautiously turns the body over with her gloved hands, trying to take in every minute, sickening detail._

_Outside of the fact that he's remarkably broken, parts of his hair, the brim of his hat, and parts of his face seem to be a little wet. And not from the blood._

_Also, there's the rope._

**_Rope Around Sano has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Rope Around Sano**

  * The rope tied around Sano. It's tied tight around his torso area. His arms are also secured inside of the rope.
  * The other end of the rope is torn.



_Lyle leans in, trying to inspect the mystery non blood liquid._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...hm.

What do you make of this, Lyle Ayashi?

_Lyle touches it with his hand, trying to inspect the color of it._

_It seems to be... a little brown? It's not a lot of liquid to work with and boy, is it hard to get it away from the blood._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Hm.

_Lyle smells it cautiously, trying to figure out what it is. However, the smell is faint and he's unable to make out anything definitive._

_Tetsumi looks up from the body and to the rest of the group._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Well? Do you intend to perhaps look around and do something useful? You contribute little by standing there and gawking like simpletons.

_Bartholomew rolls his eyes._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't think most of us are very keen on putting our hands all over a dead body. Sorry! We were born with ears though, so why don't you just go ahead and tell us what you find.

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey! We need to figure out what the fuck is going on too!

We're not _all_ going to cram around the- the corpse !

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That is exactly my meaning, Reika Fujino. There is surely further relevant information around the area that would be useful in deducing what happened. While me and Lyle take a closer look at the corpse, you might make yourself useful and search for other evidence.

**Reika Fujino:**

You better keep us in the know with the body then!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... With me. She is right.

_Sabaku pulls himself up and walks along the fence towards the Power Tower's interior. As he walks away, Lyle still seems hyperfocused on this mystery liquid._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ugh... Do I really have to-

Hey Tetsumi, since you're helping me with the corpse: You mind tasting this? I'll owe you breakfast or something.

_Tetsumi ignores Lyle completely. Instead, she reaches down to the rope and carefully unties it._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Cool, thanks! Well, I can confirm that this body is wet with blood and _something else._ Neat.

_The body is carefully unbound from the rope..._

_While there doesn't seem to be anything of note on his front side, the back side is far more interesting. There appears to be a small stab wound in his back.  
_

_Likewise, the parts of the rope covering that area have some blood on it._

**_State of Sano's Body has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__State of Sano's Body**

  * Underneath the rope, there is a small stab wound in Sano's back.
  * Sano's head and visor are a little wet. The liquid is a brown color.



_Tetsumi points towards the wound._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Here. A stab wound.

**Reika Fujino:**

A _stab_ wound?!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Lovely.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

He was _stabbed_ too? Poor Sanni...

**Reika Fujino:**

He fell from the fucki- freaking sky! Why was he _stabbed_?!

Geez!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Alright, I think that's enough.

_*He grabs Yorumi's arm and starts to drag him around the side of the ride.*_

Let's get you away from the body, bud.

_Yorumi shows no resistance to being dragged around. Thankfully, this puts both of them at a spot where they no longer have to worry about the corpse. As they walk away, Tetsumi stands up, retrieving a handkerchief from her coat pockets and cleaning the blood off her gloves._

_Lyle has moved onto the Power Tower platform, walking over to where Hana's body was lying not to long ago, and by extension, where he saw the knife. He picks it up, carefully inspecting it._

_It sure looks like a bloody kitchen knife!_

**_Kitchen Knife has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Kitchen Knife  
**

  * A somewhat bloody kitchen knife found next to Hana's unconscious body.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Huh.

_By the by! Everyone is already familiar with this by now. But it should still be noted..._

**_Power Tower has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Power Tower**

  * The Power Tower in the Southwest Park Area.
  * The ride is painted a stunning black and goes about 300 feet up into the air before dropping incredibly fast.
  * Unlike a normal Power Tower, the ride is completely interior. Instead of one large column in the middle, the ride is held up by four smaller columns in its four corners. The ride rises by moving up these four columns. In that regard, it's more similar to an elevator.
  * The interior part of the ride is approximately twelve feet tall.
  * Outside of the two doors you can enter from, there is no view to the outside once inside of the ride.
  * An unknown error occurred while this morning's riders rode the Power Tower, causing it to stop midair until it was resolved.



_We'll return to our active investigating group shortly, but Bartholomew seems to have settled on a good spot to keep Yorumi far away from the body, but still close enough to keep an eye on things, closer to the south side of the park. He pulls his notebook out from his jacket pocket and begins to write down what he's already learned into it._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...So. You okay?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_Bartholomew smiles and laughs softly, continuing to write._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's about the response I expected. I know this is a tall order, but it's important that you try and stuff your feelings and put that brain to work with the rest of us. We're counting on you to fill in for Asagi, you know.

I'm not asking you to be happy about it, but you're smart. We need the help.

_Yorumi avoids eye contact with Bartholomew, crossing his arms. As the conversation stalls, Bartholomew continues writing._

_Back in the Power Tower area! As Sabaku walks up the platform, he notices something on his left... in fact, it's two things. There seem to be two different things of rope hanging down from this corner of the Power Tower. One is much longer than the other, and the end of the rope is trailing more towards the back. The other is simply hanging there._

**_Rope #1 and Rope #2 have been added as Truth Bullets!_ **

**__Rope #1**

  * A decently sized piece of rope hanging from the northwest column of the Power Tower.
  * The end of the rope not tied up is torn.



**__Rope #2**

  * A very long piece of rope hanging from the northwest column of the Power Tower.
  * The extra rope that's not directly hanging down seems to be making a path towards the back of the ride.
  * The other end of the rope is cleanly cut.



**Reika Fujino:**

Geez! Do we have enough rope lying around?!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Firm and... "versatile"... Tough to pick apart rope from rope.

_As the two ponder over the mysterious ropes, Momoka makes her way towards the other end of the platform, where Lyle is. The prosecutor gently places the knife back on the ground as the two begin to circle on to the back of the ride. As they round the corner, they see two small pieces of duct tape lying on the ground. Pretty shitty duct tape if it's not sticking to anything!_

**_Duct Tape by Power Tower has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Duct Tape by Power Tower**

  * There are two small pieces of Duct Tape lying on the ground near the back of the Power Tower.
  * The normally sticky side does not appear to be adhesive at all right now.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wow, someone really wanted coffee boy dead here, huh?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A bunch of rope, and some duct tape. Seems convoluted.

_*She scratches her head.*_

_Reika and Sabaku keep following their own path while Momoka and Lyle do the same. They meet up in the middle and find... another rope?! Really?_

**_Rope #3 has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Rope #3**

  * A very long piece of rope hanging from the northeast column of the Power Tower.
  * The extra parts of rope not hanging are sitting coiled on the pavement below.
  * The other end of the rope is cleanly cut.



_Reika lets out a loud groan, looking at the new piece of rope._

_Despite her words, Inu is still finding herself staring off at Sano's body. She takes a deep breath, composing herself, before realizing everyone else has gone up the Power Tower platform._

**Inu Aruku:**

Alright! If you guys need me I'll but uh.. by the ring toss.

_Inu vaguely makes her way to that end of the park._

_Tetsumi casually walks around the exterior of the Power Tower, when something to the north catches her eye._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Strange. Shouldn't that be...?

**Reika Fujino:**

What?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hmm?

_Tetsumi ignores the group's inquiries and casually vaults over the barrier on the edge of the Power Tower's platforms. She begins walking north to the giant inflatable pyramid that is now apparently outside the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. Inu sees this as well and redirects herself to the same area._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wow, how helpful!

_Lyle then turns his head and notices the pyramid as well. Reika looks over at the barrier and at the pyramid, scratching her head.  
_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I... What?

**Reika Fujino:**

I... don't remember seeing that out there earlier.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Quite. This... _structure_ , for the lack of a better word, was previously located inside, was it not?

_Sabaku looks out towards the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. His face contorts in confusion at the sight._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Why?

_*His shoulders slump, and he grips onto the top of the Power Tower's barrier.*_

_The Inflatable Pyramid is outside now. For what purpose? Who knows. Regardless, it doesn't appear to be at its full splendor._

**_Inflatable Pyramid has been added as a Truth Bullet...?_ **

**__Inflatable Pyramid**

  * The inflatable pyramid from the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. It currently located outside of the lab's entrance.
  * The pyramid is partially deflated.



_Actually, now that Tetsumi and Inu are by the pyramid, they notice a few things at the base of it. ...A strange assortment of items at that._

**_Electronic Air Pump has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Monokuma Brand Metal Lunchbox has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Duct Tape on Inflatable Pyramid has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Electronic Air Pump**

  * An electronic air pump from the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. It runs on batteries.
  * It is currently lying next to the base of the inflatable pyramid, and is hooked up to the bottom of it.
  * The air pump activates via a large button on the top of the device.



**__Monokuma Brand Metal Lunchbox**

  * A metal lunchbox decorated with Monokuma's face. It was found on its side next to the Inflatable Pyramid and Electronic Air Pump.
  * There are two dents on opposite sides of the lunchbox.
  * There are also very small splatters of blood on the lunchbox.



**__Duct Tape on Inflatable Pyramid  
**

  * A small piece of duct tape found taped to the bottom of the inflatable pyramid.



**Sabaku Suna:**

... But _why?_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Isn't that...

Hmm.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Lylee... tell me you're making sense of this? I'm lost.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I mean, I just kinda... got done witnessing a murder. Give me a second, the Lyle juices are still kicking in.

**Reika Fujino:**

I can't see _shit!_

_Reika runs out from the Power Tower area and towards the Pyramid. As she runs over, Tetsumi picks up the lunchbox and turns it over in her hand, her eyes analyzing every single detail.  
_

**Reika Fujino:**

...What's all _this_ crap?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Blood.

**Reika Fujino:**

Blood?!

**Inu Aruku:**

Looks like mummy boy is a bit messy.

_Tetsumi stuffs the lunchbox into Reika's hands. Reika nearly drops the lunchbox in the process._ **  
**

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Take a look for yourself.

_The lunchbox is bloody and battered, like the body really!_

_They could be twins..._

_Inu walks towards the ring toss to get away from the annoying gremlin and notices something on the ground.  
_

_It's a... Pool Noodle. Inu realizes very quickly this is not where Pool Noodles tend to reside._

**_Pool Noodle has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Pool Noodle  
**

  * A purple pool noodle found lying close to the Ring Toss counter.



**Reika Fujino:**

...H-Hey?!

**Inu Aruku:**

Hey... gremlin. How'd this get here? Why is this here?

You used this in the _"play"_ did you not?

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, I _used_ it! But I left it at the freaking stage!

If I was going to litter as a crime, I'd be throwing around trash way more interesting than a _pool noodle_!

Geez!

**Inu Aruku:**

Excuses, excuses. That doesn't make you sound any more innocent.

**Reika Fujino:**

Listen Greenie! I happily commit a _ton_ of evil, dastardly crimes! But _not_ murder!

_As this argument continues, Lyle, Momoka, and Sabaku continue to watch from the Power Tower platform._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Come on Momo, we should probably catch up... You still holding up?

_Momoka smiles unconvincingly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

My stomach's churning... but I think I can handle it. Lead me.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

A-Alright, if you say so...

Come on, Sabaku, let's go.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Right. Thank you.

_The three of them head on over to the south side of the park where Bartholomew and Yorumi are still residing. It seems Bartholomew has tried to start up conversation again, to similar results._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, at least think it over. If not right now, then during the trial...

_Bartholomew trails off, noticing something to his left past his notebook and peers over at it. He slowly walks toward it. Yorumi follows shortly behind._

_Careful not to step on it. It seems to be pieces of broken shards.  
_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well what do we have here?

_He bends down and picks up a couple of the shards. From the pieces, it appears to be parts of a mug. See, the handle is there and..._

**_White Broken Shards has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__White Broken Shards**

  * Shards of what look to be a ceramic cup found lying in the Southwest Park Area.
  * The shards are all white with no other defining feature about them.



**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Looks like a broken coffee mug. Ironic.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Tragic.

_Taking a look ahead, Bartholomew notices something else further ahead! He drops the pieces and runs over to it._

_It's a ladder. It's leaned up against the school building._

_Bartholomew frowns and turns to Yorumi._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Huh. Was this ladder always here?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm preeeetty sure it wasn't.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Weird.

_*He turns back to the ladder and places his hands on his hips looking up at it.*_

_Lyle groans._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That's... the _ladder from my office_. Is this some kinda joke, dude?

_**Ladder has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**__Ladder**

  * A decently sized ladder from the Ultimate Prosecutor Lab found leaning up against the school building.



**Sabaku Suna:**

... Items from both labs...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sheesh! You guys should really request to have locks put on those things! Anyone can just walk in and steal whatever they want!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You _really_ think that's possible with the bears, dude?

There's a reason I took the computer from the room!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Did not think of lab. Not "important".

Now... confused.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The labs, the stage, and the knife... this person went _everywhere_ for all this junk. Even if the labs were locked... I'm sure they would have killed poor Sanni some other way.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What a mess! I hope the other group has less confusing junk to mull over than we did.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_..._

_Well, let's take a brief look at our other group. In the school building. They enter through the west entrance..._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I wonder what nonsense we'll scour for in here...

_Marco steps into the hall, looking around calmly. As he does, Atsurou pats Teppei on the back, holding his cigarette in the other hand._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Calm down, buddy! I'm sure with all seven of us we'll cover this area in no time!

_Yobun huffs as she steps into the hall. She stretches a bit, and turns to the group._

**Yobun Ai:**

I'm still not even really awake. Are we really fucking doing this? Is this really happening?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

If you want to go back there and get a reality check? Be my guest. We're here.

**Yobun Ai:**

Bitch. With that attitude, I'd almost rather hang with the corpse. Let's just hurry this shit up.

**Hana Ohara:**

Do not overlook important information in your rush, Yobun.

But do not dally, either. We do not know the extent of our time limit.

_Yujinko pokes her finger on her temple as she thinks, thinks, thinks._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...We should be as thorough as possible and look for clues everywhere we can. Sano deserves it.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I want to at least get a damn coffee. Can I do that?

**Teppei Natsume:**

A quick cup before the trial couldn't hurt...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. You all can wait in your quest for coffee. For starters, the corpse was tied. Where would we retrieve rope from?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Mrgh. I'd probably pluck rope from the gift shop. They've got like everything there.

_Atsurou looks over Teppei's shoulder, and notices something._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hello, what's this?

_*He points to the north hallway with his cigarette.*_

_Looking on, Marco and Ayumi walk up the hall towards where Atsurou is pointing_

_It's a... pretty raggedy black curtain, just lying on the floor of the hall. There appears to be trace spots of blood on the fabric.  
_

**_Raggedy Black Curtain has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Raggedy Black Curtain  
**

  * A very raggedy and torn black curtain found around the corner in the school building.There are trace spots of blood on the curtain.



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Mmhhm. _Great_ _._

_*She tries her best to avert her gaze from the blood.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Curtain. Of course, a rope would come from the stage.

We should head there when we're done here.

**Yobun Ai:**

The stage...? The fuck?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Maybe they took something left over from the show.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Quite the brilliant deduction, Marco! That's what I like to see.

Maybe you should come work for me when this is all over.

**Marco Nicchi:**

No.

_Atsurou shrugs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Worth a try.

_Hana groans and walks over to Yujinko, placing a hand on her shoulder._

**Hana Ohara:**

Did you have somewhere you wished to search in mind?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Umm... M-Maybe the kitchen? Sano might've gone there to start... you know, making coffee for everyone, if it happened earlier in the morning.

_Yobun squints, looking at the back of Hana's head._

**Yobun Ai:**

Fuckin, uhh... Hana. You ok?

Probably normal for you, but you're leaking a little.

_*She pokes the back of her head.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm?

_Well good news, Hana is not actively bleeding. But there is a little bit of dried blood on the back of her head._

_Also, Hana is kind of a person of interest, isn't she?_

**_State of Hana has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__State of Hana**

  * Hana Ohara was found lying unconscious to the side of the Power Tower.
  * A small piece of rope was found tied up around her ankle. The other end of the rope was cut.
  * There are trace amounts of dried blood on the back of her head.



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah... Yeah! The heck were you doin' there?

_*She stomps on over, arms crossed.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

I do not know.

I can explain more later, if you'd like. At the _moment..._

_*She motions to Yujinko.*_

I would like to provide comfort for those of us who are in shock, and to look for evidence.

**Atsurou Koide:**

That said, are _you_ feeling alright? You didn't look like in the best of states when we found you.

**Hana Ohara:**

I am well.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Uhuh.

**Hana Ohara:**

I do appreciate the concern, but please. We should continue.

_Ayumi narrows her eyes and starts to make her way towards the kitchen._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Right.

_And so, the group head down the hall and begin to pile into the kitchen, all except Yobun who stays out in the cafeteria._

**Yobun Ai:**

Way, way too many fucking people. Just bring me out a blueberry juice.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ah, no. You can get that yourself.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Will do!

_Yujinko turns to the counter._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Wait, what's that on the counter?

_It's a pot of coffee!_

_It's not quite full._

**Teppei Natsume:**

The nectar of the gods. Wonderful.

_**Pot of Coffee has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**__Pot of Coffee  
**

  * An unattended for pot of coffee found in the Kitchen. It's about half full.



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hey, uh...

You don't mind, do you?

_Ayumi rummages through the cabinets, looking for a mug. Hana sighs._

**Hana Ohara:**

Your addiction to this drink baffles me.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Guess Yujinko might have been onto something. Good work!

_He pats the girl on the head and heads over to the fridge to retrieve some juice. Yujinko only looks mildly uncomfortable but otherwise does not react._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Creep.

_Ayumi picks up a mug, heading towards the coffee pot. Hana waves her hand as she walks back toward the entrance of the room._

**Hana Ohara:**

We have already noted it. Do as you will.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Cool. Thank the damn gods, I need it.

_Ayumi pours it in and takes a swig. Teppei follows Ayumi's lead, to procure himself some of the necessary caffeine for the day._

_It tastes..._

_Perfectly mediocre._

_It's not great coffee._

**_Pot of Coffee has been updated!_ **

**__Pot of Coffee**

  * An unattended for pot of coffee found in the Kitchen. It's about half full.
  * The coffee doesn't taste that great.



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Blech... The hell is this shit?

You guys hyped me up for _this?_

**Yobun Ai:**

Ha! Guess even the greats fuck up sometimes.

**Teppei Natsume:**

It's... this can't be Sano's. I refuse to believe it.

No no... the mythical brews will now only exist in our memories.

_*He scowls.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Damn.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Dramatic. Jesus Christ.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. If sub-par coffee is all we're finding here, I'm heading to the stage.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sounds like a plan.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Agreed, but I'm totally making another pot when we're done. Or not, I don't freakin' know.

_*She pours her cup of coffee down the sink.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Great. Pile out so I can get my fucking juice.

_Atsurou exits the kitchen and offers a glass of blueberry juice to Yobun._

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_She picks it up and tosses it down the cafeteria without so much as a second glance. She pushes the rest aside and enters the kitchen to pour a new glass._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Good idea.

_Atsurou sighs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

No good deed goes unpunished, it seems...

_Teppei mutters to himself._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Feisty...

_And so they head out the south exit and make their way to the concert stage._

_But before they can make it to the stage, they have to cross through the area outside of the destroyed fun house...  
_

_Ayumi takes a glance at her left, immediately stopping her pace. There's... a small splatter of blood on the pavement.  
_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Good god, how much blood did this freakin' murder involve? Are you fucking kidding me?

_Ayumi stomps on over. She notices that there's something else present besides the blood... but before we get to that._

**_Fun House Blood has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Fun House Blood  
**

  * There is a very small splatter of blood in the area outside of the Destroyed Fun House.



**Atsurou Koide:**

Seems like we're finding it all over the place. I'm half surprised there wasn't any in the coffee!

_Yujinko turns a bit queasy at the sight of the dried blood on the ground. Teppei continues to sip the sub-par coffee he took. At Atsurou's comment, he dumps the rest._

_Ayumi squats down, focusing on whatever's by her feet. It's a lot of broken shards of... something! She picks up the shards to get a closer look...  
_

_There are a number of them. They look like they belonged to some sort of mug? They're rather colorful! Maybe they'd make something if they were in one piece. ...But unless you have hours to put aside, it doesn't matter._

**_Designed Broken Shards has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Designed Broken Shards**

  * Shards of what appears to be a ceramic mug found outside of the Destroyed Fun House.
  * There appears to be some sort of design or logo on some of the shards.



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Freakin'...

_Yobun sips her juice as she stares down at the shards and blood._

**Yobun Ai:**

Bizarre.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

That's a fuckin' way to put it.

**Hana Ohara:**

It does not seem as there is much else.

We should carry on.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hmph.

_Ayumi drops the shards back on the ground and presses on._

_It's not much longer until the group arrive back at the concert stage. The first obvious thing of note is the small splatter of blood right in front of the stage._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fuckin-

**Teppei Natsume:**

More? Really?

_Hana walks over to the stain on the floor and crouches down._

_Like before, it's not a lot, but blood is blood!_

**Yobun Ai:**

Do people even have this much blood in them?

**Hana Ohara:**

Hmph.

_*She stands back up.*_

_Marco, meanwhile, heads up on to the stage to examine its contents.  
_

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Has anything changed from on stage since last night? Or did the people involved with the show, y'know, clean up?

_Taking a look at the stage, some of the props from Star Wars remain. A number of pool noodles and the boxes used for the last fight scene. Other things such as the curtain are missing._

**_State of the Concert Stage has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__State of the Concert Stage**

  * Compared to the night before, there are several things different about the Concert Stage.
  * The curtain used at Star Wars is missing, as is a single pool noodle, and any sign of rope.
  * There is a small splatter of blood in front of the stage.



**Atsurou Koide:**

I was among the last people to leave last night. Didn't notice the show crew doing any cleanup.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, you would be. _Creep._

**Yobun Ai:**

I wasn't really paying attention, so good to know.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Your words are like a knife through the heart, Ayumi.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

They're just words, it's not like I'm shooting you with the guns you sell... Oops, did I say that?

**Marco Nicchi:**

_Enough._

_*He walks back towards the others.*_

There is a murder to solve. Your petty squabbles can wait. Do you understand?

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Hmph! Whatever.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Yeah. Let's get this over with so we can work on getting out of here, so our rich man can pay us that cool million...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...And to give Sano proper closure, too.

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

We must bring the culprit to justice.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh... oh, wait, yeah! Aren't our people safe now!?

**Atsurou Koide:**

You're quite right, Yobun! Assuming, of course, that the bears are telling the truth.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She sips from her juice again nervously.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

They have not lied to us thus far.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. I find it unlikely that the game will simply end after one murder. They did never specify what happens if the murder is solved.

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm. You are not wrong.

But I do believe that this "motive" will no longer be in effect.

**Marco Nicchi:**

We can take solace in that, yes.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

That's a relief, yeah... Still, someone's going to bite it.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Either way, I think we're done here. What next?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Back to the scene of the crime, I say. Compare notes with the group there.

**Hana Ohara:**

I agree.

_..._

_Speaking of, let's take a look back at our other group at the scene of the crime. The lot of them are waiting by the school building in silence. Lyle has his hand to his chin, pacing back and forth, Sabaku sits with legs crossed, reviewing the notes on his arm, Bartholomew is silently writing in his notebook, and Yorumi sits on the ground with his arms resting on his knees. He's not looking at anything in particular.  
_

_Tetsumi walks up to Yorumi, looming over him uncomfortably._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Are you well, Yorumi Oda?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_Bartholomew finishes writing and closes his notebook, sighing._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So what happens now?

**Reika Fujino:**

We wait until the dumb bears show up? Can we even check anything else here?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Now, Bartholomew Cavendish, we discern who among us are responsible for this chaos.

_Tetsumi doesn't even turn towards Bartholomew as she answers his question. Inu jots down some things into her journal and slams it shut._

**Inu Aruku:**

We solve this shit.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

For some reason I don't think the trial is happening next to an amusement park ride!

_Lyle suddenly perks up, slamming a fist on his hand._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...So, I'm really having a great time today! I really felt like we've learned a lot in our... investigation, I'm like, building several theories... And I have one tiny thing I'd like to figure out in this _chaotic mess._

_Sabaku looks up towards Lyle. On the other side, Momoka's face contorts a little.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I have several... but go on!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, why did the ride _decide to error?_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Error"?

**Inu Aruku:**

Can we save this for later? When everyone is her-

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No.

**Inu Aruku:**

OK, asshole. What's rattling in that **_BIG_** brain of yours?

**Reika Fujino:**

We're still on an invisible time limit here!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What, do you want us to get back on the ride and try to make it error out?

**Reika Fujino:**

I-If we do, I'm s-staying down below to watch!

_Tetsumi steps away from Yorumi and folds her arms behind her back, gazing up at the Power Tower._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do we have enough time?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, unless you wanna go into that trial with your pants down, yes!

Like, why in particular did it decide to stop at that specific time?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I... I could ride the tower again if that would help? I'm not really understanding all this rope nonsense anyway...

**Inu Aruku:**

Y-you want to ride the death trap again?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Like...

Well for starters, we all didn't see what was happening _outside_ the tower.

So hey, we could try that out! See what happens.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Go ahead. I will remain outside to analyze what happens.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Same! I refuse to go into that death- fun ride again.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I "volunteer".

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I sort of had an idea regarding that error! It would be incredibly dangerous, but perhaps if someone is standing underneath the tower while it's rising the ride will stop?

**Reika Fujino:**

_U-Underneath_ the tower?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, like maybe it stops as a safety precaution.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That sounds... _reeeeeeeaaalllllyyy_ dangerous.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Not it!

**Reika Fujino:**

Uhh... Fwa-h-ha-ha! If someone does it early... there will be plenty of time to move, right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, they don't call me an explorer for nothing! I'll do it!

I just don't want to be _on_ the ride again!

I have no problem being under it.

_Tetsumi glances over towards Sabaku, who still seems set on riding the Power Tower._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

In your current condition, I would not recommend it. But by all means, do not let me stop you.

**Sabaku Suna:**

It must be done. Many here cannot or will not. So, I will.

_*He steadily, shakily gets to his feet.*_

... Come with me.

_Most of the group heads back off in the direction of the Power Tower. ...Yorumi doesn't move at all. Lyle elects to stand next to Yorumi, exhanging glances to make sure he's okay._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You, uh...

You're taking this... harder than I expected.

**Yorumi Oda:**

. . .

_Regardless of Yorumi's mental state, the others approach the Power Tower._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

All right Sabaki... let's get on this thing. These rides have been ruined for me forever.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I am sorry to hear.

Let us "proceed".

_Bartholomew puts on his goggles and eyes up the Power Tower from where he stands._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So! When that thing starts getting toward the top, I'll just walk on underneath. Is that the plan?

I'm fast! If it drops I can dive out of the way!

**Reika Fujino:**

Just make sure to do it when it's only like... halfway up or something.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

But it didn't stop when it was halfway up for us! I'll wait til it's at the top.

**Reika Fujino:**

You _better_ not die on me, _Hero_!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm immortal!

**Reika Fujino:**

...D-Don't push your luck that far? Please?

**Inu Aruku:**

Really don't want another death on our hands but... This is for the _"investigation."_ Be careful, Bart...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, yeah.

_*He smirks.*_

_Momoka leads Sabaku to a seat in the tower, and assists him with the restraint mechanism. She then sits down herself and pulls down her own restraints._

_After a few moments, the Power Tower begins to rise!_

_Look at it go..._

_As the ride ascends, Inu shudders a little bit. Reika looks up at the moving Power Tower, fidgeting around. Lyle too, looks up at the tower, his expression blank. Bartholomew starts doing squats while he watches it go. Tetsumi glances sideways for a few seconds at the absolute idiocy that Bartholomew calls "squats", before returning her eyes to the Power Tower._

**Inu Aruku:**

Can we promise to never use this ride **_EVER_** again after this?

_The ride continues to rise. Higher and higher. It's getting closer to the top now..._

_Bartholomew inhales deeply._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, I guess it's go time!

_He hesitates for a moment before running underneath the tower and looking straight up at it._

_Nothing happens for a moment, and then..._

**C R E A K  
**

_The automated voice rings out again._

_"Error detected. Stopping ride."_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

HAH! Would you look at that!

**Reika Fujino:**

R-Really?!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Hahaha! Oh man!

The bears actually do care about our safety, would you look at that?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

A clever deduction, Bartholomew Cavendish. Perhaps I do not give you enough credit.

_What a discovery!_

**_Error Mechanism has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**__Error Mechanism  
**

  * An error will occur on the Power Tower if an object is detected under the ride while it's active.



**Inu Aruku:**

You were right, Bart! Now get the fuck out of there.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So, uh.

Now if I step back _out..._

_*He folds his arms and thinks to himself, not moving quite yet.*_

**DING DONG  
**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors flicker to an image of Monokuma._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well, I think I've given you enough time to finish your investigation!

Now...

Wait.

Why are you on the Power Tower?!

Well, will everyone please make their way to the Power Tower... again.

I'll get the ride down, get out from under there you idiot!

Gimme a second...

_Monokuma seems to fiddle with some controls. Bartholomew frowns, looking up at the monitor._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well hold on! I wanted to see if it would automatically resume if I moved! I don't want you to manually do it!

**Monokuma** **:**

Get out from under there or there'll be another high speed collision, bubby.

The rides may not be able to kill you themselves, but I can make them do it!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Fine! Out we go!

_Bartholomew attempts to cartwheel out from under the tower but fails and falls on his ass onto the steps._

**Inu Aruku:**

Really stuck the landing there, _bubby._

_*She smirks.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

And down we go!

_The voice rings out again._

_"Manual override command accepted!"_

**Monokuma** **:**

Yee-haw!

_The Power Tower **PLUMMETS** to the ground._

_click._

_The monitors turn off._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...interesting.

The bears can hear us even when they are not physically present.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hmm, I uhh... Okay. I guess that's the end of that.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I imagined that being a little more graceful. This is not regulation floor!

**Reika Fujino:**

Still... it seemed you were right!

That counts for something!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, I had a suspicion about it ever since it happened.

_After an INTENSELY brief ride, the Power Tower gingerly comes back to rest at ground level._

_And riding on top of it..._

**Monokuma** **:**

What a thrill!

_Bartholomew scrambles to his feet and backs away from Monokuma._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We- We should go...

**Monokuma** **:**

Nope!

You're all staying right here!

**Inu Aruku:**

For fuck's sake...

**Monokuma** **:**

As much as this is an amusement park, I really can't have you wandering off right now...

_Yorumi gets up and walks over to the entrance of the Power Tower. As he does, the other group makes their way back to the area..._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh freakin' _great_ , it's you.

**Yobun Ai:**

What kind of fuckin' hootenanny went on here?

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupu! More adoring fans!

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, don't we have a trial or _whatever_? Are we holding it on the Teacups?

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh of course, I'll be leading the way to the trial grounds from here!

**Inu Aruku:**

From... here?

**Monokuma** **:**

From here!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Trial grounds, huh?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Surprised you didn't just hold it at the dining room table, the atmosphere of that place is already fitting enough.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Wait, wait, don't tell me!

_*He snaps his fingers.*_

The Power Tower is an elevator leading to the trial grounds.

Right?

**Monokuma** **:**

Wowie!

You sure guessed it!

I hope you're not as quick with the murder or this'll be boring!

_Atsurou smirks and enjoys his cigarette in celeberation._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Oh. Oh no.

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait?! I have to ride that crap _a-again_?!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Waitwhat-

I have to get back on that thing? _Ugh!_

**Inu Aruku:**

I fucking hate this place.

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh, I, uhh... I get scared of heights—

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Moderately annoying.

_Yobun grumbles._

**Yobun Ai:**

God damn, let's just get this over with already.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Man, we have a trial room _right there_.

_*He points towards his lab.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh sure, we could use your trial room if we want a sham trial... I've got a much nicer set-up!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

God, fu- Hm.

**Monokuma** **:**

Anyways. Will you please join your classmates on the Power Tower?

We've got trialing to do!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would thank you for withholding your feeble attempts at humor and moving on to the actual trial.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Let's just get this done with. I'm tired.

**Reika Fujino:**

... _Fine!_ But I'm not happy about it.

**Inu Aruku:**

So much for not using this shitty ride ever again.

_Mostly reluctantly, everyone piles onto the Power Tower..._

__

_Sabaku stares at the others as they step in. His hair is somehow more disheveled than usual, and he is catching his breath. Momoka reaches for Sabaku, trying to calm the man down. She's breathing heavily too.  
_

_The automated voice chimes in again._

_"Trial protocol enacted, preparing for descent."_

**Reika Fujino:**

...God, this _sucks_.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Please don't be fast please don't be fast please don't be fast please don't be fast please don't be fast...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Gentler ride...?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I hope so...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_Yujinko tenses up, bracing for the ride._

_The ride whirs to life again, and begins ascending._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh god, this SUCKS!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

W-Wait...

Oh no. _Oh no._

**Yobun Ai:**

Wait, are you fucking seri-

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

THE VOICE SAID **DESCENT!**

_They can hear the shifting of metal below them as the ride nears the peak. Tetsumi remains perfectly composed as the ride continues rising.  
_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well... I guess we're all going down the hard way.

**Hana Ohara:**

I'm not sure I understand the fear.

**Inu Aruku:**

Time to have _"fun"_ everyone.

**Teppei Natsume:**

This is a literal deathtrap, knight. W-

_After what feels like an eternity..._

_The drop._

_The ride quickly plummets; far, far beyond the bounds of what can be seen._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_HYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRGH_

**Inu Aruku:**

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_ **

**Yobun Ai:**

_EEEEEEEE!!_

**Atsurou Koide:**

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_NNOOTT AAGAAIIIINNNN_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmm.

_Like some of the others, Yujinko screams as she holds onto the bar, her eyes closed shut. Tetsumi remains completely silent. Through the entire drop. Momoka is all screamed out from the first drop, Sabaku rattles around in the seat, his head slumped over on his chest, and Lyle is too tired to react to the drop, absolutely unphased. Yorumi is as silent as he's been the entire time._

_After a long drop, the ride begins to slow to a stop._

_How far down they've come, they can only guess._

_After a moment of silence, the doors open into a short hallway with an imposing door..._

_The harnesses automatically rise._

_Sabaku falls forward, collapsing onto the ground as gravity takes control. Hana gets out of her chair, going to Sabaku's side. Lyle stands up, straightening his jacket and readjusts his tie. Yujinko covers her eyes, wiping them as she snivels.  
_

**Yujinko Aida:**

_I... hate... these rides..._

**Atsurou Koide:**

When I said this was an elevator, I wasn't expecting _this_!

**Yobun Ai:**

God... damn...

_Bartholomew very grumpily slides his goggles back up onto his hat._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Just a reminder, **every time you kill someone we have to take this god damn thing down again!**

**Inu Aruku:**

E-every damn time...

_Ayumi gets up, almost toppling into Reika as she attempts to stand._

**Reika Fujino:**

ACK-

Let's just get out of this stupid thing!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Sorry, sorry! Let's just fuckin- Let's leave.

_They all slowly leave the Power Tower, go through the short hallway and open the door..._

_They enter a large room. There are sixteen podiums all lined up in a circle, fifteen of which are empty, the sixteenth has a signpost next to it. On the other side of the room is a rather large platform with two thrones on it. In one throne is Monokuma, in the other is Long John Jones._

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu! Welcome to the trial ground!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...This is it, huh?

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

it's pretty great, isn't it?

**Monokuma** **:**

These trials may be a bit different than you're used to... but we'll get to that.

**Inu Aruku:**

What do you mean that we're _USED_ to?

**Hana Ohara:**

He refers to the prosecutor.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah.

_The fifteen students start to take their places at the empty podiums..._

__

**Sabaku Suna:**

... It is here we mourn?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sanni gets his own sign? It seems kind of... morbid...

**long john jones:**

well yeah

he's still here in spirit

even if that spirit is a funny sign with pink on it

_Inu takes a look at the sign and frowns._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Everything is set, then.

_Lyle rests his arms on his podium. Sabaku leans forward, his weight resting almost completely on the stand. Yobun runs a hand through her hair as her eye glances around the room. Ayumi leans in on her stand, arm holding her head up as she drums her fingers on the side. Atsurou reaches into his pockets and digs up another cigarette and lights it up, before leaning onto his stand with both elbows, looking over the room. Marco slowly and deliberately crosses his arms._

**Marco Nicchi:**

So it begins.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

This place is lame!

**Reika Fujino:**

S-So what? We just scream at each other until we figure out who the killer is?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Screaming at each other? I couldn't think of anything you all are better at...

**Yobun Ai:**

... Peh. If we're good, this should be quick then.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. Only you've gotta support that... with evidence.

What we've found today determines how _this trial's_ going to proceed. So, I hope you're as good as you say. And to the perpetrator...

_*He clears his throat.*_

I really hope you enjoy this.

I know I won't.

**long john jones:**

oh, but i definitely will

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Can you just explain the rules so we can get to it?

**long john jones:**

heh

just wait for it

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu, I'd say we're just about ready.

_..._

* * *

**Truth Bullets**

__ **Monokuma File #01**

**VICTIM: SANO ASARA, THE ULTIMATE BARISTA**

  * The victim was seen alive by riders of the Power Tower at around 7:15 AM, suspended from a rope and bound.
  * The victim was subsequently found dead by the same group after the ride had finished a short time later.
  * Cause of death was intense blunt force trauma incurred from a very fast collision with the ground. Death was instantaneous.



**__Rope Around Sano**

  * The rope tied around Sano. It's tied tight around his torso area. His arms are also secured inside of the rope.
  * The other end of the rope is torn.



**__State of Sano's Body**

  * Underneath the rope, there is a small stab wound in Sano's back.
  * Sano's head and visor are a little wet. The liquid is a brown color.



**__Kitchen Knife  
**

  * A somewhat bloody kitchen knife found next to Hana's unconscious body.



**__Power Tower**

  * The Power Tower in the Southwest Park Area.
  * The ride is painted a stunning black and goes about 300 feet up into the air before dropping incredibly fast.
  * Unlike a normal Power Tower, the ride is completely interior. Instead of one large column in the middle, the ride is held up by four smaller columns in its four corners. The ride rises by moving up these four columns. In that regard, it's more similar to an elevator.
  * The interior part of the ride is approximately twelve feet tall.
  * Outside of the two doors you can enter from, there is no view to the outside once inside of the ride.
  * An unknown error occurred while this morning's riders rode the Power Tower, causing it to stop midair until it was resolved.



**__Rope #1  
**

  * A decently sized piece of rope hanging from the northwest column of the Power Tower.
  * The end of the rope not tied up is torn.



**__Rope #2**

  * A very long piece of rope hanging from the northwest column of the Power Tower.
  * The extra rope that's not directly hanging down seems to be making a path towards the back of the ride.
  * The other end of the rope is cleanly cut.



**__Rope #3**

  * A very long piece of rope hanging from the northeast column of the Power Tower.
  * The extra parts of rope not hanging are sitting coiled on the pavement below.
  * The other end of the rope is cleanly cut.



**__Duct Tape by Power Tower**

  * There are two small pieces of Duct Tape lying on the ground near the back of the Power Tower.
  * The normally sticky side does not appear to be adhesive at all right now.



**__Inflatable Pyramid**

  * The inflatable pyramid from the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. It currently located outside of the lab's entrance.
  * The pyramid is partially deflated.



**__Electronic Air Pump**

  * An electronic air pump from the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. It runs on batteries.
  * It is currently lying next to the base of the inflatable pyramid, and is hooked up to the bottom of it.
  * The air pump activates via a large button on the top of the device.



**__Monokuma Brand Metal Lunchbox**

  * A metal lunchbox decorated with Monokuma's face. It was found on its side next to the Inflatable Pyramid and Electronic Air Pump.
  * There are two dents on opposite sides of the lunchbox.
  * There are also very small splatters of blood on the lunchbox.



**__Duct Tape on Inflatable Pyramid  
**

  * A small piece of duct tape found taped to the bottom of the inflatable pyramid.



**__Pool Noodle  
**

  * A purple pool noodle found lying close to the Ring Toss counter.



**__White Broken Shards**

  * Shards of what look to be a ceramic cup found lying in the Southwest Park Area.
  * The shards are all white with no other defining feature about them.



**__Ladder**

  * A decently sized ladder from the Ultimate Prosecutor Lab found leaning up against the school building.



**__Raggedy Black Curtain  
**

  * A very raggedy and torn black curtain found around the corner in the school building.There are trace spots of blood on the curtain.



**__State of Hana**

  * Hana Ohara was found lying unconscious to the side of the Power Tower.
  * A small piece of rope was found tied up around her ankle. The other end of the rope was cut.
  * There are trace amounts of dried blood on the back of her head.



**__Pot of Coffee**

  * An unattended for pot of coffee found in the Kitchen. It's about half full.
  * The coffee doesn't taste that great.



**__Fun House Blood  
**

  * There is a very small splatter of blood in the area outside of the Destroyed Fun House.



**__Designed Broken Shards**

  * Shards of what appears to be a ceramic mug found outside of the Destroyed Fun House.
  * There appears to be some sort of design or logo on some of the shards.



**__State of the Concert Stage**

  * Compared to the night before, there are several things different about the Concert Stage.
  * The curtain used at Star Wars is missing, as is a single pool noodle, and any sign of rope.
  * There is a small splatter of blood in front of the stage.



**__Error Mechanism  
**

  * An error will occur on the Power Tower if an object is detected under the ride while it's active.




	12. Chapter 1: Deadly Life (Class Trial)

##  **CLASS TRIAL**

##  _**ALL RISE** _

**Monokuma** **:**

Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!

So, your votes will determine the results.

If you can figure out "whodunnit", then only they will receive punishment.

But if you pick the wrong one...

Then I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!

Okay then, I'll leave the start of this up to you! Puhuhu... good luck!

**long john jones:**

heh...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

So... we can start pointing fingers?

**Marco Nicchi:**

No.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Can we all make sure we're on the same page?

**Reika Fujino:**

If pointing the wrong finger leads to _death_ , I'll keep my finger pointing to myself, thank you very much!

**Marco Nicchi:**

If you don't mind me taking control for a moment, I'd like to begin by establishing who saw him last.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I don't mind at all, continue.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

When you say "saw him last," do you mean _before_ he was tied to the ride?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes.

**Inu Aruku:**

Last I saw him was at the damned play we sat through. Not sure if I'm going to be much help there...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Perhaps we should start by asking who left the stage last. Whoever left last probably saw him leave as well, as well as anyone who may have left with him.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I left that godforsaken stage immediately, with a few others. I didn't see him any time after that.

**Yobun Ai:**

I didn't want anything to do with you bastards after Star Wars. The embarrassment was exhausting.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I left sometime around 10:10, because Gunboy over there is a _creep_.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Charming, Ayumi, but I do suggest you hold off on your usual commentary. I don't believe this is quite the right time, nor the right situation for it!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Tch.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I stayed a little late with a few others... but Sano wasn't with us.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I left with you. Sano stayed behind. Sorry, but I don't know what he did after that.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. So he left after the first group, but some time before Yujinko. I see.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No, he left after Yujinko and I. She meant he didn't leave with us.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah. My apologies.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I left at around the same time as Bart and Yujinko. I can confirm that Sano was indeed there at the time.

I don't think it would be unreasonable to believe he might have been the last person to leave, though obviously that's just speculation.

**Hana Ohara:**

Were there others with him when your group left?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Lyle and Sabaku didn't come with us when we left. Those should have been the only two still there after we headed out!

Along with Sano, of course.

**Hana Ohara:**

I see...

**Reika Fujino:**

That _does_ narrow it down! Fwa-ha-ha!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Most interesting.

Lyle Ayashi. Perhaps you would care to elaborate further on the matter?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Sure, I can confirm that. I was so lost in my tunes that I didn't even see most of you leave. Only pharaoh boy and the victim were left on the scene which is... unfortunate.

Ah, no offense.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Speak with Sano Asara until late. "Suppose" I might be last.

**Marco Nicchi:**

If it was just the two of you, then it stands to reason he helped you back to the hotel. You've needed help everywhere else so far.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sabakki's an honest guy though. Just tell us what happened when you left!

_Tetsumi turns her gaze towards Sabaku._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Surely you must understand this does not paint you in a favorable light.

Especially considering our own personal encounter last night.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sorry, "own personal encounter?"

**Reika Fujino:**

Sounds juicy!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Would you care to elaborate?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I found him stumbling back to the hotel late at night, well after the event ended, and helped him back to his room. At the time I assumed everyone had just left him behind, but I am beginning to question that theory.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I make "mistakes" last night.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

M-mistakes?

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Mistakes_ , eh? Tell us more.

**Yujinko Aida:**

W-What do you mean? What happened? Were you hurt?

**Sabaku Suna:**

Speak to Sano Asara about "Star Wars". Try to understand better.

Time pass. He offers help. We start walk home.

... We stop, near "kaboom" from days ago.

**Reika Fujino:**

Theeee Fun House?

**Hana Ohara:**

That sounds correct.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Speak to me, with smile on face. Which words...

_*He scratches the back of his head.*_

"Meeting someone. You ok to walk? Bad if you stay here."

... Not easy. But Tetsumi Fukuhara help me before. Must learn.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Of fuckin' course.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, juicy!

**Reika Fujino:**

That sounds like an... absolutely awful idea on his part!

... And I can absolutely buy him doing that!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What!? Did he tell you who he was meeting?

_Sabaku looks down and shakes his head._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Did not know. Would have stayed if had known.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I guess that would have been too easy...

_*He frowns.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I see.

**Hana Ohara:**

So, the late Sano was meeting someone last night...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I am sorry. Should have stayed with Sano Asara.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's totally fine, don't worry about it. But... well, that makes it so one of you saw him last, right?

**Reika Fujino:**

Not if this mystery person is also the killer! Any villain worth their salt wouldn't confess to that!

...N-Not that I _need_ to confess to anything, of course!

**Teppei Natsume:**

It makes sense that is the case... I believe we can determine the nature of how that meeting went.

**Atsurou Koide:**

This all begs a very interesting question. Who would Sano be meeting this late at night?

And why?

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, "why" is fucking obvious. To hang him up on that deathtrap, right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Anyone want to confess to meeting with him? I'm assuming not! But if it were an innocent meeting, you might as well come forward.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Clearly they wouldn't want to come forward, because of this.

_Teppei presents, "Fun House Blood"!_

**__Fun House Blood  
**

  * There is a very small splatter of blood in the area outside of the Destroyed Fun House.



**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It stands to reason that Sano was attacked by whoever he met with last night.

**Inu Aruku:**

Could it have been...

_Inu presents, "State of Sano's Body"!_

**__State of Sano's Body**

  * Underneath the rope, there is a small stab wound in Sano's back.
  * Sano's head and visor are a little wet. The liquid is a brown color.



**Inu Aruku:**

The wound we found on his body...

I'm not saying Sano couldn't have defended himself... But it seems like his only nutrition was coffee.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Just so we're on the same page. It's clear that our man was stabbed in the back with this, right?

_Atsurou presents, "Kitchen Knife"!_

**__Kitchen Knife  
**

  * A somewhat bloody kitchen knife found next to Hana's unconscious body.



**Reika Fujino:**

That would make sense!

Stabby thing on one side, stabby wound on the other!

_Inu begins to turn pale._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sorry, I have a problem with that!

_Atsurou smirks at Bartholomew._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oho!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Let me ask you all a perfectly legitimate question!

Where did that knife come from?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Didn't our lioness _hide_ those knives.

_Atsurou laughs quietly._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'm glad you knew exactly where I was going with this, Teppei.

_Teppei scowl-smiles in response._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahahaha, oh man oh _man_.

Looks like you're in the spotlight, catty!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If memory serves me correct... I told Yobun to hide all of the kitchen knives and _not tell anyone where they were hidden._

_Yobun curls her face up in anger._

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, I fuckin' did. I have no idea why it's here.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Which means that our mystery assailant must have known where they were hidden.

To my knowledge, that list only includes Yobun, and whoever else she might have told.

_*He turns towards Yobun with a smile.*_

Does it not?

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh! Oh, I see how it is! It's always this fucking way, ain't it?

**Marco Nicchi:**

And who's to say our culprit didn't find the knives by chance and use one to implicate Yobun, hm?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yo-yo, where'd you put the knives? They might have just found them!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Momoka Mawatari raises a good point.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, there's an easy way to answer that question!

Her answer should tell us how easy they might have been to find!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, how would you like to respond, wi- Yobun?

**Yobun Ai:**

Here's a news-flash to all you sons of bitches, I didn't tell anyone about them damn knives! And I'm not the kind of girl who walks around with a knife in her coat!

**Reika Fujino:**

That's kind of a cool costume idea...

**Hana Ohara:**

For a thug.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That _is_ a cool costume idea!

_Hana groans._

**Reika Fujino:**

I _knew_ you'd get it, _Hero_!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You do realize where that _goddamn_ line of thought leads us, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Sounds more dangerous to me...

**Yobun Ai:**

I buried them all in the fucking sandbox in the Ultimate Mummy Lab.

So if they moved out! That's not my fucking business!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh! That explains the shovel, hahaha.

**Reika Fujino:**

That's a dangerous sandbox!

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu! What an idea!

Wish I'd thought of that one!

**long john jones:**

imagine diving headfirst into a sandbox full of knives

so much fun in the sun

_Marco snaps his fingers._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... My lab... again?

**Hana Ohara:**

"Again?"

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey man, I feel you. Sometimes people don't know when to respect _privacy_.

**Inu Aruku:**

You know, Yobun. If mummy boy wanted to play in that sandbox you would have probably murdered him... Or gave him a nasty wound.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I can see why you would hide them there! Even if he found them, I don't think his frail little arms could push a knife into anyone! Hah-hah-HAH!

**Marco Nicchi:**

I don't think the knives are relevant to our case.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahaha! I think they totally are!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Allow me to ask one of my three questions, then.

Hana.

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Were you drinking coffee last night?

**Hana Ohara:**

I do not associate myself with that horrific beverage.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Slander.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Preach!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Focus.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm. That deflates my theory somewhat, then. Disappointing.

**Yobun Ai:**

The fuck's that supposed to mean? If we're looking for coffee drinker suspects, then half of these bastards are mass murderers.

**Marco Nicchi:**

No, I simply theorized that the coffee may have been drugged.

Ayumi and Teppei should have the answer to that question soon enough.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Wh- The hell?

Dunno what you're talking about, that coffee just tasted like shit.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

 _I_ thought of something in regards to where she hid the knives! ...Besides what I just said.

I just find it interesting that she hid the knives in his lab, because...

_Bartholomew presents, "Inflatable Pyramid"!_

**__Inflatable Pyramid**

  * The inflatable pyramid from the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. It's currently located outside of the lab's entrance.
  * The pyramid is partially deflated.



**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

This is also part of his lab, right?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh, right Barty! Whoever dragged the pyramid out could have found the knives!

**Reika Fujino:**

An all expense paid trip to Egypt _and_ knives? That's almost a deal!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Actually, speaking of that pyramid... I've got a pretty dumb idea about that one. But I can wait.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Do you think they might've hit the pyramid by accident, too? It looks like it might've gotten punctured by something, thanks to...

_Yujinko presents, "Duct Tape on Inflatable Pyramid!"_

**__Duct Tape on Inflatable Pyramid  
**

  * A small piece of duct tape found taped to the bottom of the inflatable pyramid.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

Aha! There it is!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Maybe there was a fight in there or something and they had to fix it really quick to prevent suspicion?

**Inu Aruku:**

So we found out the state of the pyramid's body... But where did that get us exactly?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, but wouldn't that imply that Sano was attacked in the lab? I don't see how they would accidentally puncture it otherwise. The Pyramid was located nowhere near the sandbox when it was in his lab.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oooh, and there it isn't!

Nah, how about this?

_Lyle presents, "Duct Tape by Power Tower"!_

**__Duct Tape by Power Tower**

  * There are two small pieces of Duct Tape lying on the ground near the back of the Power Tower.
  * The normally sticky side does not appear to be adhesive at all right now.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

The duct tape between these two match, right? Which leads me to my next train of thought...

_Lyle is promptly cut off before his next train of thought can see the light of day._

**Hana Ohara:**

There weren't obvious signs of a struggle by where we found the pyramid, Yujinko.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, the blood was outside of the _fun house_!

**Marco Nicchi:**

And the stage.

_Marco presents, "State of the Concert Stage"!_

**__State of the Concert Stage**

  * Compared to the night before, there are several things different about the Concert Stage.
  * The curtain used at Star Wars is missing, as is a single pool noodle, and any sign of rope.
  * There is a small splatter of blood in front of the stage.



**Hana Ohara:**

Mm.

**Reika Fujino:**

And the stage?

**Yujinko Aida:**

And the stage!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Fascinating.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

The _what?_

Who is using _my_ stage for violence!?

**Hana Ohara:**

I would like the answer to that as well.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I assumed you _would_ have the answer to that question, admittedly. After all, you are a person of interest as well, considering the state we found you in.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I believe we'd all like to know. But _here's_ what interests me.

_*He turns to Hana.*_

Hana, darling! You've certainly had a rough night, haven't you?

**Hana Ohara:**

Indeed.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, what the hell was up with that? Why'd you end up at the crime scene with your brains leaking out?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Now you were not stabbed, so I can only assume that your own wound was inflicted by this little beauty, am I correct?

_Atsurou presents "Monokuma Brand Metal Lunchbox"!_

**__Monokuma Brand Metal Lunchbox**

  * A metal lunchbox decorated with Monokuma's face. It was found on its side next to the Inflatable Pyramid and Electronic Air Pump.
  * There are two dents on opposite sides of the lunchbox.
  * There are also very small splatters of blood on the lunchbox.



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ugh... really?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You're saying someone beat up Hana with a lunchbox of all things?

_Hana scoffs._

**Hana Ohara:**

Fine.

I do not desire for this trial to go in an unproductive direction.

_Sabaku glances over at Hana._

**Sabaku Suna:**

"Unproductive"...?

**Inu Aruku:**

Taken down by a lunch box? That's kinda sad.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You're tougher than that though... right Hannana?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

That's just embarrassing, _really_.

Weren't you the one to always say to be on our toes, Miss Pompous?

**Reika Fujino:**

Metal is metal!

Doesn't matter if it's a lunchbox or a not lunchbox!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey! Cut her some slack! A metal lunch box is probably more dangerous than a plastic sword!

I agree! Someone hit her! That's the only thing that matters!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Someone beat up _someone_ with a lunchbox. Now we only have two wounds to account for, and Sano didn't have anything resembling blunt trauma, so that's quite a natural conclusion to arrive at!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Would you mind letting her tell her account, please?

**Reika Fujino:**

To be _fair_ -

_Hana slams her hands on her pedestal._

**Hana Ohara:**

_Halt!_

You venture down the wrong path.

I will correct you, before this trial goes awry.

I can explain both blood stains. The one by the Concert Hall is mine, yes.

The one by the Fun House is Sano's. I know this, because I am the one who spilled it.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Excuse me?

The _fuck?_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Wh-What?!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Y-you did it? Hannana?

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupu...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh _my_.

_Sabaku sweats a little bit._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So are _you_ the one that met with him then?

**Hana Ohara:**

No.

At least, I do not believe so.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Explain yourself then, Hana Ohara. Why did you attack Sano?

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, hold the fuc- frick up!

Aren't knights supposed to not go around spilling blood!?

...Unless it's an edgy dark knight...?

Hm.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Tim Burton is a bastard! Batman would _NEVER_ kill someone!

**Monokuma** **:**

Hey! Quit it with the copyrighted material!

I can't afford all these rights you know!

_Lyle slams his fist on the stand._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Enough._

Witn- Hana, please continue!

**Hana Ohara:**

Of course.

_*She places a hand on her chest.*_

I assure you, I had no intention of murdering Sano.

**Yobun Ai:**

What the hell?

**Reika Fujino:**

Just beating the shit out of him?!

**Hana Ohara:**

In a sense, yes.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Uhh... That doesn't seem very nice...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_That's an understatement._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Yet another victim to the _honorable_ knight's choking hands...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I could understand why anyone would want to hit him! That doesn't mean you should, though. Why did you do it?

**Hana Ohara:**

I am sure it would not be difficult to discover my reasoning with a little thinking, but I do not wish to delay the trial further.

I struck Sano for likely the same reason that our blackened ultimately slew him.

I desired only to protect the innocent.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

...

What?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...You... You don't mean...

**Yobun Ai:**

... Like...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Wait, wait, don't tell me!

 _You_ think he would have gotten around to killing someone if you hadn't intervened. Right?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You actually... No, you _didn't_.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

See! I knew he was a loose cannon!

**Hana Ohara:**

It is true that I had my suspicions of Sano since we had met. My plan was not fueled simply by paranoia, however.

**Inu Aruku:**

You... **BITCH!**

What made him **_SO_** guilty in your eye? Hmm? What was it?

_Bartholomew coughs._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Gee, I dunno, maybe it was the fact that he was begging everyone to end his life...

Think about it for a second. If no one wanted to kill him, all he would have to do is kill someone else and get caught!

Then he would be _executed!_

**Hana Ohara:**

Precisely.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

"Suicide by cop", huh?

**Reika Fujino:**

That's... that's pretty screwed up.

**Marco Nicchi:**

So was he.

_Reika crosses her arms and begins to mutter to herself._

**Reika Fujino:**

The freaking _barista_ is apparently scarier than I am... what the hell...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sanni's a... difficult guy. I could buy it, tragic though it may be...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Nonetheless, the theory has merit.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I...

_*He sighs, focused intently on Hana.*_

...Go on. What was your plan?

**Hana Ohara:**

It is quite simple.

Constrain one who is dangerous and thereby produce an...

"Easy target" for any enterprising villain to take advantage of.

**Reika Fujino:**

I think we should find a different word to describe our culprit!

**Yobun Ai:**

_Enterprising_ , you say?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I'm disappointed to hear that, but please, continue.

**Hana Ohara:**

Mm.

**Yujinko Aida:**

B-But wait a second! S-Something's not adding up here. If _you_ attacked Sano, th-then why did the bad guy attack _both_ of you? D-Did you stay around and try to protect him?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You're saying you subdued Sano for the explicit purpose that someone else might take advantage of it.

**Hana Ohara:**

Precisely.

_Ayumi glares at Hana with a rather subdued intensity, and a scowl. Bartholomew folds his arms and bites his lip._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So I was a little misunderstood... You mean to tell me you attacked him in the hopes that someone else would finish him off?

What is the matter with you!?

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**Marco Nicchi:**

No, her line of thinking is solid, grim as it may be.

She intended to spy on the culprit during their deed.

She simply slipped up at some point along the way, yes?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Could have figured out "culprit"... using Sano Asara.

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I can scarcely believe what I am hearing. Our situation is dire enough without having you add fuel to the fire.

**Teppei Natsume:**

She was planning to use my prospective student as bait?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. An innocent young man as _bait_.

I don't care if he was suicidal. You still did it with that end goal in mind. _You sicken me._

_Inu frowns._

**Inu Aruku:**

It's still a little fucked up... We could have helped him though this.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It would explain why he was still alive despite having a stab wound, though...

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, I'm confused...

**Hana Ohara:**

The stab wound was not me.

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm no longer confused!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Huh?

**Hana Ohara:**

I am the one who used the Lunchbox.

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Of course! I was going to say!

There's too little blood for Sano to have been stabbed outside!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hahaha! For one who speaks of honor, Hana, you're quite morbid!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, _quite_.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hannana... this is... not cool.

_*She frowns.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

So it begs a simple question, then. Where was the fault in your plan?

**Hana Ohara:**

Let me continue, then.

_Marco nods._

**Hana Ohara:**

I struck Sano in the back of the head shortly after Sabaku had left him.

From there, I carried him to the Concert Hall to tie him up.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Okay, so let me get this straight-- _you_ tied him up?

**Hana Ohara:**

No.

Before I could use the rope to finish tying Sana up, I heard...something.

And from there, I remember nothing.

Judging by this...

_Hana presents, "State of Hana"!_

**__State of Hana**

  * Hana Ohara was found lying unconscious to the side of the Power Tower.
  * A small piece of rope was found tied up around her ankle. The other end of the rope was cut.
  * There are trace amounts of dried blood on the back of her head.



**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, judging by the back of your head I'm gonna assume someone knocked you out at that point.

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes. It is likely that I was taken down by a similar method that I had just employed.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Done in by your own lunchbox, if the second dent is any indication!

**Marco Nicchi:**

As well as its position by the lab rather than the fun house.

**Hana Ohara:**

It would have been by the Concert Hall.

I brought it with me, you see.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

We found it near Sabaku's lab. They must have moved it.

**Hana Ohara:**

This is likely.

**Reika Fujino:**

So, let me get this straight...

Hana knocked out Sano but then the _actual_ culprit knocked out Hana?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That seems to be the prevailing theory.

**Reika Fujino:**

Or is there _another_ chain of knockouts we should know about?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So then _after_ the chain of knockouts, the culprit took the lunchbox over to the pyramid... for some reason? Weird.

**Marco Nicchi:**

And judging by the fact that Hana was found with rope around her ankle... I believe our culprit intended to kill both of them.

**Yujinko Aida:**

But... wait, you said you got knocked out near the Fun House ruins, right?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

No, she got knocked out near the Concert Hall.

Pay attention, child.

**Hana Ohara:**

Sano was knocked out at the Fun House.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...That makes even _less_ sense!

How did you _both_ end up out at the Power Tower?

**Hana Ohara:**

I do not know.

**Yujinko Aida:**

There's no way someone could have carried both of you together.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah. Allow me.

_Marco presents, "Raggedy Black Curtain"!_

**__Raggedy Black Curtain  
**

  * A very ragged and torn black curtain found around the corner in the school building.There are trace spots of blood on the curtain.



**Marco Nicchi:**

This may have been used to drag both bodies, considering how torn it is, and the blood on it.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Marco is on point as always. Our culprit could easily have moved both bodies at once if they wrapped them up in this.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ayyy, my man! _Nice_ , dude!

**Yobun Ai:**

Are you saying they dragged a fuckin' Hana Sano burrito off to the Power Tower? That seems about as conspicuous as you can get.

**Atsurou Koide:**

This _was_ in the middle of the night. The rest of us should have been fast asleep at this point!

**Reika Fujino:**

I mean, does conspicuous really _matter_ in the middle of the night?

**Yobun Ai:**

_Bleh_ , I guess.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I would like to remind everyone that we should take all of this theory-crafting with a grain of salt unless someone else can confirm that she's telling the truth. Sorry!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Haven't you ever heard innocent until _proven_ guilty, Barty?

You got any evidence to back up your doubts?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Barty, Hana's an honorable knight! She wouldn't lie to us.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Just beat us up, I suppose.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_Yorumi quietly puts his coat on his shoulders, buttoning it up slowly._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You got somethin' to say?

_Bartholomew notices Yorumi is in the room!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey! Remember what I asked of you earlier? Help us out here, buddy!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Mr. Cavendish...

Sorry, I don't mean to be hostile...

But Ms. Ohara would have to be an idiot to _lie_ about something like that.

And I can't believe you didn't think about that.

_Lyle winces, pretty mockingly._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I appreciate the input... But, I disagree to some extent.

By confessing to a different crime you can remove yourself from being accused from the one at hand, no? I'm not saying she's lying, but we don't have enough facts to rule her out entirely.

There's a reason I don't rule her out entirely, and that's because of the fact that she wasn't even tied up the way Sano was.

**Reika Fujino:**

Barty, Barty, I _getcha_! But for now there's two dents on the lunchbox and she _is_ still wounded.

_Lyle sighs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

The blood also matches up with the curtain and the stage, dude.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...have a theory about that, actually, Mr. Cavendish.

**Yobun Ai:**

You do, huh?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Good, that's what I want you to be doing. Thinking!

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, let's hear it! Blue Boy back in action!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Speak, Yorumi Oda.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Mr. Ayashi brought up earlier that the Duct Tape on the Pyramid and the ground by the Power Tower were the same.

In addition, the Pyramid is lightly deflated.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Wow, you actually paid attention to that.

_*He blinks, a little astonished.*_

**Yorumi Oda:**

I also believe Mr. Nicchi is...close, but wrong.

I don't think the Blackened intended on killing both of them at all.

If anything, it's several layers of red herrings...

You can come to a lot of conclusions with Ms. Ohara being near the body.

Murdering two people, framing Ms. Ohara...

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

There is no benefit to killing two people! It's annoying! It gives you more to cover up!

....Is what I would say if I were a killer, I mean.

**Monokuma** **:**

He's right you know!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Only "benefit" if Hana Ohara witness killer.

... Which not seem true.

**Monokuma** **:**

I will also confirm for any enterprising young murderers, there is no restriction, nor any benefit to a multiple murder!

A class trial will be held all the same!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Wonderful!

Anyways, moving on from that _frankly useless point_ , are you saying the setup-er was set up, Yorumi?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Ah, sorry...

I, um...

I'm...still recovering, a little.

I'll finish.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Please, take your time!

**Yorumi Oda:**

The real reason Ms. Ohara was there was likely...

_Yorumi presents, "Error Mechanism"!_

**__Error Mechanism  
**

  * An error will occur on the Power Tower if an object is detected under the ride while it's active.



**Yorumi Oda:**

To stop the Power Tower...

_Lyle claps his hands, doing a fist pump!_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yes!

**Yobun Ai:**

Wait, _how_?

**Reika Fujino:**

I... _huh?!_

Are you saying _Hana_ was what caused the error?!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Really? So when we were stuck in the sky... you think Hana was _under_ us?

_Tetsumi crosses her arms and closes her eyes, thinking._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Sort of.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I agree that it could be the reason the ride stopped, but let me ask you a follow-up question!

...Why would they want to stop it? Wouldn't it be harder to solve the murder if we didn't know if he were dead or alive before getting on the ride?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...don't know yet.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Fair enough. Neither do I!~

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, actually...

Can we talk about that?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, let's!

**Reika Fujino:**

Show of hands!

Who saw Sano hanging from the rope _before_ we went on the Power Tower?

... Yeah. That's what I thought.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You know, I feel like if someone saw him hanging there earlier they would have said something by now!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Granted, it was like, super early, dudette.

**Yobun Ai:**

Most of us weren't even there, bitch. You don't need to make a scene of it.

**Hana Ohara:**

Indeed.

**Reika Fujino:**

For the love of...

Geez!

He was hanging in front of the freaking _door_ when we were up there!

But he _wasn't_ when we all went into the Power Tower!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Uhh, yeah? That was like, 300 feet up.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have a theory.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Are you implying that someone took on the persona of _Ultimate Boy Scout_ and tied him up there after we got on?

**Reika Fujino:**

I don't know!

That's why I'm aaaassskiiiing!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That would not be necessary, Bartholomew Cavendish.

To bring Sano up there after the fact, all you would require is the implementation of basic physics.

**Yorumi Oda:**

A pulley.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Correct.

**Inu Aruku:**

That would explain all the rope just strewn about the ride.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Pulley"... tell more.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Our culprit could simply have tied Sano to one end of the rope, hung the rope across a suitable protrusion, and simply let the Tower pull him up with it.

**Teppei Natsume:**

The nonsensical rope did appear pretty... convoluted.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I agree! It might explain all of this crap!

_Bartholomew presents not one, not two, but three ropes!_

**__Rope #1  
**

  * A decently sized piece of rope hanging from the northwest column of the Power Tower.
  * The end of the rope not tied up is torn.



**__Rope #2**

  * A very long piece of rope hanging from the northwest column of the Power Tower.
  * The extra rope that's not directly hanging down seems to be making a path towards the back of the ride.
  * The other end of the rope is cleanly cut.



**__Rope #3**

  * A very long piece of rope hanging from the northeast column of the Power Tower.
  * The extra parts of rope not hanging are sitting coiled on the pavement below.
  * The other end of the rope is cleanly cut.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ah, a rope trick!

**Reika Fujino:**

...No, wait. I'm a little lost.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I-I am too...

**Reika Fujino:**

So where was Sano before the ride went up?

**Atsurou Koide:**

If I'm understanding our resident Priestess correctly, on the ground! By the side of the Power Tower, presumably somewhere where you wouldn't be able to see him.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

The northwest column! The rope around him was torn, remember? The one on the northwest was the only one that was also torn.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That would be the right of it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, that seems logical! However, where was Hana, then?

**Hana Ohara:**

I awoke on the southeastern side of the Power Tower.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't think there was any rope located on the southeast... Hmm...

One of the ropes was rather long, though.

And the one around your ankle was cleanly cut. Both of the other ropes would match! I don't know which one it would be!

**Reika Fujino:**

He was still hanging in front of the Tower though when we opened the door up in the air.

If he was off to the side, that's one thing!

But right in front of the _door_?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

I...might have an idea.

It's...kind of ridiculous, though.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I don't know if it could _get_ more ridiculous...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We're in court with a bear. Please, continue.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I have a rather outlandish idea as well.

**Yorumi Oda:**

After you then, Mr. Nicchi.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Many thanks, friend.

_*He clears his throat slightly.*_

What if the error wasn't from Hana at all?

**Inu Aruku:**

Who else could it have been? The actual murderer?

**Yobun Ai:**

Wh-? Can you guys make up your damn minds with this damn error?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nah, I think I get what he's putting down.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

God dammit, Monokuma!

**Monokuma** **:**

What?!

I didn't do anything!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Why didn't you let me see how the ride worked all the way through!? Remember when I tested the error mechanism? I didn't want you to manually override it!

Let me ask you something! Does the Power Tower automatically resume if the object underneath is moved?

**Monokuma** **:**

Once the foreign object is removed, the Power Tower will restart!

You remember from when you were on it riiight?

I'm the only one that can manually override the safety functions!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's all I wanted to know, thanks. Something was moved to make the ride resumed. I think that's important!

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe the error may have been caused by our culprit moving under the ride to cut the rope.

As foolish as it sounds, Hana may have been an anchor for one side of the pulley.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...

I don't think that's right, Mr. Nicchi.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Why not?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He places a hand to his chin, looking down.*_

Do you mind if I share my theory?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Speak it loud, preppy.

**Marco Nicchi:**

By all means, go ahead.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I don't think it was the blackened who stopped the ride.

...Alone.

I do still think it was Ms. Ohara...

But Ms. Fujino had a point.

**Reika Fujino:**

I did?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Mr. Asara should not have been in front of the door; there had to be a reason.

I think...

I think the Blackened was on top of the Power Tower with the knocked out people.

The Pyramid from earlier... It's lightly deflated.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Where are you going with this?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hahaha, oh _man_.

_*He smiles, arm resting under his chin.*_

**Yorumi Oda:**

While the Power Tower was rising, the Blackened hung Mr. Asara in front of the door.

And after that...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Would those inside the ride not have heard footsteps on the roof?

**Reika Fujino:**

... The Power Tower was pretty loud.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A lot of clicks and grinding gears. It sounded pretty unsafe, really...

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Interesting.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...After that...

They clung to Hana's body, and cut the rope attached to her leg...

And used the lightly deflated Pyramid to soften their landing!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Wait wait wait.

That thing is nearly 300 feet tall!

**Yujinko Aida:**

B-But... wasn't it too far away from the ride itself? How high did they jump from?

**Yorumi Oda:**

It couldn't have been very high...

**Inu Aruku:**

Christ! That's pretty ballsy.

**Atsurou Koide:**

There's no way that dinky little thing could have softened the fall enough, could it?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...I agree with your theory.

_Marco presents, "Ladder"!_

**__Ladder**

  * A decently sized ladder from the Ultimate Prosecutor Lab found leaning up against the school building.



**Marco Nicchi:**

This serves no purpose if a simple pulley system was used. The blackened would need it to get on to the roof.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ah, the ladder! Thank you, whoever loves to venture into my living space. _Really._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It doesn't matter how high up it was! Hana's body was only an object at that point. They only needed to create an error long enough to move the ladder and pyramid out of the way. Hana's body could be moved to resume the ride whenever they wanted.

**Hana Ohara:**

Disgusting!

I refuse to be used in such a way.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

The culprit would not necessarily have jumped from the top. It would be enough that they tied Sano up as it was rising, then jumped off before it had elevated to any appreciable height.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Fwa-ha-ha! Your foolish argument falls before my power!_

**Yorumi Oda:**

What...?

**Reika Fujino:**

You're good Blue Boy! But, there's one problem with what you're saying...

There's a huge space between the Power Tower and the pyramid by the Pharaoh's lab!

You think someone can just _jump_ off, _holding_ , someone else and they'd make it?!

That's crazy!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...No?

Ms. Fujino...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah, someone wasn't paying attention!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Reika, noooo. They moved the Pyramid twice!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Your argument sinks itself.

_Marco presents, "Duct Tape by Power Tower" and "Duct Tape on Inflatable Pyramid"!_

**__Duct Tape by Power Tower**

  * There are two small pieces of Duct Tape lying on the ground near the back of the Power Tower.
  * The normally sticky side does not appear to be adhesive at all right now.



**__Duct Tape on Inflatable Pyramid  
**

  * A small piece of duct tape found taped to the bottom of the inflatable pyramid.



**Yorumi Oda:**

There's duct tape by the Power Tower.

**Marco Nicchi:**

The duct tape was found on both the pyramid and the ground. They used it to secure it in place for the impact.

**Reika Fujino:**

Listen, listen! I can believe that part! I get your duct tape just fine!

But have _you_ ever tried moving a giant pyramid?! I don't care how light it is, that thing is huge!

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Wait. I think I know the answer to that one...

_Yujinko presents, "Electronic Air Pump"!_

**__Electronic Air Pump**

  * An electronic air pump from the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. It runs on batteries.
  * It is currently lying next to the base of the inflatable pyramid, and is hooked up to the bottom of it.
  * The air pump activates via a large button on the top of the device.



**Yujinko Aida:**

Maybe it deflated when they jumped on it, and then they blew it back up to make it look like nothing happened.

That might be why it didn't inflate all the way when we found it. They might've had to shut it off to prevent suspicion.

**Reika Fujino:**

If they did that, why not just put it back in the lab?

Something's fishy!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Probably because they ran outta time? Like, that announcement was fast, yeesh.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

They likely wanted to make it as quick as possible. What if they took too long and someone caught them? If I hadn't been such a blind explorer, I may have peeked my head out there and seen them!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

If that's the case... did they really have the time to blow up a big old pyramid multiple times?

**Yobun Ai:**

Making my head spin...

**Inu Aruku:**

Wait... I'm sorry to interrupt but.. I need you all to shut the fuck up for a moment.

If we're all just throwing out crazy ass ideas. I've got one of my own.

_Inu presents, "Rope #3" and "Pool Noodle"!_

**__Rope #3**

  * A very long piece of rope hanging from the northeast column of the Power Tower.
  * The extra parts of rope not hanging are sitting coiled on the pavement below.
  * The other end of the rope is cleanly cut.



**__Pool Noodle  
**

  * A purple pool noodle found lying close to the Ring Toss counter.



**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

My **PROPS!!**

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh, _that._

**Inu Aruku:**

What if the murderer fashioned out a zip-line that led them toward the pyramid and used the pool noodle to ride it down?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That's-

...so incredibly stupid that it could work.

**Inu Aruku:**

That would explain the rope behind the ride on the road towards mummy boy's lab.

**Teppei Natsume:**

This is the most ass-backward mechanism I've ever heard of...

**Yobun Ai:**

_Mrgh._ That's ridiculous.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Are they _sturdy_ enough for that? They look kinda sorta flimsy...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

They would have needed to tie the rope to something.

**Inu Aruku:**

They did tie it to something.

_Inu presents, "Electronic Air Pump"!_

**__Electronic Air Pump**

  * An electronic air pump from the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. It runs on batteries.
  * It is currently lying next to the base of the inflatable pyramid, and is hooked up to the bottom of it.
  * The air pump activates via a large button on the top of the device.



**Marco Nicchi:**

Not big enough.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No. That isn't it.

_Lyle presents, "Duct Tape on Inflatable Pyramid"!_

**__Duct Tape on Inflatable Pyramid  
**

  * A small piece of duct tape found taped to the bottom of the inflatable pyramid.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

They stuck it to one of the two pieces _here._

There was one piece stuck to the pyramid.

God.

**Inu Aruku:**

Huh... I guess that does make a little more sense then what I suggested.

**Atsurou Koide:**

You're saying the other end was held in place with the duct tape? Now I'm no expert, but I'm not sure that would be strong enough to bear the weight of an entire person riding it down like a zip-line.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

But what if it was?

_Yobun turns to Lyle with confusion and disgust on her face._

**Yobun Ai:**

What the hell is going on anymore? How can you say something like that?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Let me put it this way! If that's not the case, then we're back to square one! And I'm getting a headache thinking of how idiotic this is. Do you have a better explanation?

**Hana Ohara:**

They could have tied it to the Ring Toss.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That does explain why the Pool Noodle was found near it.

**Hana Ohara:**

I believe the problem mentioned earlier was that moving the Pyramid from the Tower to the Lab would be too difficult.

But moving it from the Ring Toss to the Lab would be no issue at all.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Quite! You wouldn't need to lift it, just push it!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Sorry, I feel like I'm partially to blame for this being so difficult to figure out! Because of the way I tested the error mechanism, we don't actually know if it will stop when it's low to the ground or high up in the air.

I should have stepped underneath it sooner!

My bad!

**Yorumi Oda:**

But...

What about the Duct Tape by the Power Tower...?

My theory assumed the Pyramid was next to the Tower...

**Inu Aruku:**

So are we agreeing the murderer threw Hana onto the pyramid?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe we agreed that Hana fell on to the pyramid in some fashion.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Oh!

I understand now...I see!

**Atsurou Koide:**

I think I've got an idea... but I'd like to hear what you have in mind first, Yorumi.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Hm...

No, you go ahead...

_*He places his hand to his chin once more.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Maybe we're wrong in thinking that the duct tape was being used to hold something in place.

What if it was used to gag our unconscious victims?

**Yobun Ai:**

Eh. Good enough for me. It's not fucking sticky enough to be useful for anything else, right?

**Hana Ohara:**

And they removed this "gag" before I woke up?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Let me continue, darling.

**Hana Ohara:**

(..."Darling.")

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Wouldn't you have felt that, though? I bet that stings like a motherfucker.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

....Yeah, I was thinking something similar. Tape doesn't work so well when it gets wet.

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Exactly_. And we know Sano's head was wet from something! It would easily have dissolved the adhesive keeping it stuck to his mouth.

_Atsurou presents, "State of Sano's Body"!_

**__State of Sano's Body**

  * Underneath the rope, there is a small stab wound in Sano's back.
  * Sano's head and visor are a little wet. The liquid is a brown color.



**Atsurou Koide:**

Admittedly, this does not explain how Hana's was removed...

**Marco Nicchi:**

But was either piece of duct tape wet?

If not, then your theory holds less merit.

**Inu Aruku:**

So we can safely say that the murderer found a safe way back to the ground.

And we can assume Hana was unconscious behind the ride.

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, wait, wait...

Quick question!

Just so I'm on the same page here... all this rope and crap is hurting my head... Hana was _behind_ the ride, like on ground level?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Yeah.

My..."revelation" earlier made me think.

It makes sense that the Blackened used a Zipline to get down...

But Ms. Ohara wouldn't have a way down.

The only way down would be to land on the Pyramid, which we've confirmed likely was never _by_ the Tower.

So...She was never on top of the Power Tower.

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, that sounds all fine and dandy. But then, how the hell did the culprit manage both the stuff on the roof, and the error mechanism?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's why I'm trying to think about at what point the ride errors out. If she were underneath it the whole time and it only errors out at the maximum height, the killer would only have to walk back underneath the tower after the zipline and move her a little.

**Monokuma** **:**

The ride errors if there's anything beneath it, it doesn't matter where the tower is.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Error" not matter if tower go up, right? Only if tower go down?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well, the ride still stops Mr. Mummy!

Can't have any accidents with the rides you know!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Hm.

**Inu Aruku:**

... Maybe they dangled her body down with this.

_Inu presents, "Rope #2"!_

**__Rope #2**

  * A very long piece of rope hanging from the northwest column of the Power Tower.
  * The extra rope that's not directly hanging down seems to be making a path towards the back of the ride.
  * The other end of the rope is cleanly cut.



**Reika Fujino:**

Hold on, what are we talking about, dangling or whatever? I agree with Blue Boy that she was never on the Tower to begin with!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Let me get this rope nonsense straight... One rope was tied to Sanni... and one rope was tied to Hannana. The other was used as a zipline?

**Atsurou Koide:**

If Hana was only to be used to stop the tower though, why would she need to be tied up?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well, there _was_ rope on her leg... that's what I'm trying to figure out!

**Yorumi Oda:**

The rope Ms. Aruku mentioned...

That's the key.

It's really long... And it leads back to where Ms. Ohara was found, right?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Indeed.

**Yorumi Oda:**

The rising of the Power Tower dragged Ms. Ohara under the Tower.

...I think...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Oh, that makes sense. Otherwise, both Hana and Sano would've started heading up with the Tower.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

The rope was pretty long, right? All they had to do was a little snip snip once it was at an appropriate distance for them.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So the rope was in the northwest corner, and she was in the southeast corner... when the tower went up, it pulled her under?

**Hana Ohara:**

I do not appreciate the myriad of ways my body has been proposed to be sullied.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Yeah...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Which would have stopped the tower...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

(Am I helping finally?)

**Yorumi Oda:**

Then...

Then the blackened walked over to the Power Tower and cut the rope tying Ms. Ohara up...

And moved her out of the way.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh!

**Yobun Ai:**

Ha! Damn, that sounds like a hoot.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Like I said! Snip snip!

All they need to do is take a short amount of time to alter the crime scene a little and then move Hana when they were ready.

**Marco Nicchi:**

We would need approximately 299 feet of rope for that to work the way it did, with the ride erroring at the very top.

**long john jones:**

good news

i stocked up on a lot of rope

you never know when you need a lot of rope....

**Hana Ohara:**

Mm.

**Inu Aruku:**

Thanks, asshole.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...I see. Thank you for clarifying, Vice Headmaster.

**long john jones:**

no problem you murder children

i just wouldn't want you to go back to the beginning because you thought i didn't bring enough rope......

mmmm.... rope.....

**Yobun Ai:**

Yuck.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...moving on.

I am still trying to discern why our culprit would need to stop the Power Tower to begin with.

**Marco Nicchi:**

To make time for cleanup.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's just downright dangerous if they don't! I don't think they were trying to kill themselves, too!

**Atsurou Koide:**

I thought we established that he didn't zipline down from the very top, didn't we?

Just as the ride was beginning.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Is it much of a zipline if there's no height?

Then it's just... a rope.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Irrelevant.

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, don't irrelevant me!

**Marco Nicchi:**

If it has a downward slope, that's all it needs to work. Gravity does the rest.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Begging the question, if they already tied Sano up as the tower was rising, they would not need to stop the ride at all. They would have ample time to clean up as the machine slowly approached its zenith.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Put yourself in the killer's shoes. Wouldn't you want to ensure you had enough time to take care of everything?

**Yorumi Oda:**

They did...

They had no time limit...remember?

They're the ones who cut Hana free, and restarted the Tower.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Now I've got a question about this whole fancy zipline thing...

**Marco Nicchi:**

... As do I.

Because something just occurred to me.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Wouldn't it be like, super dangerous? It's a high drop, no matter how soon you start riding it. How the heck did they slow down their fall?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

With the inflatable pyramid. We have long since established this.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well, we kind of haven't... because I didn't see that pyramid when I got on the ride!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Ms. Mawatari...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

How would you have seen it? It was by the Ring Toss.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Yeah...

**Reika Fujino:**

It's a big pyramid!

You could see that thing from just about the whole area!

...When it was outside.

Like we saw it _just_ fine during investigation!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, well...

There's still a problem.

I didn't see it when I walked past the Pharaoh Lab before the morning announcement.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh, duuude.

**Hana Ohara:**

You have neglected to mention this until _now?_

**Marco Nicchi:**

It did not cross my mind. I apologize.

_Bartholomew frowns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That would have been nice to know earlier! So what then, did they duct tape the Pyramid to their ass and ride down with it?

This is just getting silly!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's fine, man. But please, bring that up next time? Did you see like, anything else?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I did not get close to the power tower, but I did not see anything unusual.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hm...

_Inu presents, "Electronic Air Pump"!_

**__Electronic Air Pump**

  * An electronic air pump from the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. It runs on batteries.
  * It is currently lying next to the base of the inflatable pyramid, and is hooked up to the bottom of it.
  * The air pump activates via a large button on the top of the device.



**Inu Aruku:**

It was there the whole time. Maybe it was deflated when you guys got on the ride.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That was the theory that I was formulating too. Thank you, Inu Aruku.

**Teppei Natsume:**

So you're claiming that it was deflated before these fools got on the ride... then the culprit activated the air pump? I'm not quite sure how I see how that could be done.

**Reika Fujino:**

After everything else, I'm sure there's _some_ way...

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well, the button's kinda big. Maybe they threw something onto it to activate it?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Precisely my thoughts.

As to _what_ they might have thrown, I am not sure.

My first thought went immediately to the white broken object, but it is too far away from the pharaoh lab.

**Marco Nicchi:**

The lunchbox.

_Marco presents, "Monokuma Brand Metal Lunchbox"!_

**__Monokuma Brand Metal Lunchbox**

  * A metal lunchbox decorated with Monokuma's face. It was found on its side next to the Inflatable Pyramid and Electronic Air Pump.
  * There are two dents on opposite sides of the lunchbox.
  * There are also very small splatters of blood on the lunchbox.



_Lyle slams his fist on his hand._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Right! That would explain why it was just randomly placed there...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Oh. Oh! That's a good idea! What if that's where one of the dents comes from?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You know, I was going to say something about this earlier but held my tongue-- The dent being from an impact like that makes a _lot_ more sense.

Earlier it was discussed that there were two dents because of two people being struck with it.

 _However_... If Sano were struck hard enough for the lunch box to dent, he would have a wound similar to Hana's, no?

He didn't have one!

**Reika Fujino:**

His entire _body_ was a blunt force wound!

**Marco Nicchi:**

The impact on the ground likely obscured the lunchbox impact.

**Reika Fujino:**

But, wait!

If the pyramid was inflated after the fact... that's why the culprit had to stop the ride!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Of course! It would need time to inflate!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Else, no "cushion"... right?

_Lyle's facial expression glums._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

S-So. Quick question. if that is the case...

Who's good at um...

...tossing things.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I get that the pyramid inflation is important, but would the culprit really bank on throwing a lunch box at a button several meters away?

Seems kind of stupid.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Well... U-Unless they _know_ they can do it...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If you were especially proficient at throwing objects.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Hana Ohara:**

Going by talents...

The most suited would be Momoka, no?

_Tetsumi's eternally unnerving gaze turns towards Momoka._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey! But she was on the ride with us!

No way!

**Hana Ohara:**

Precisely.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I could maybe make that throw... but not from inside the ride!

_*She shrugs.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

It would make sense, but if she was _in_ the ride, that kinda puts a stop to that train of thought.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

They'd- They'd have to be really good at hitting _accurate_ shit. I uhh, yeah.

_*Her face pales.*_

H-Hey, Yobun...

**Yobun Ai:**

...What?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...How good were you at ring toss, again?

**Yobun Ai:**

Have you lost your fucking mind? You were there, weren't you?

Do I look like I practice throwing? Accuracy? I'm a fucking lion tamer.

Power is all I need.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...How far, then?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Are you saying I was up there, you _bitch_?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Th-That... That would explain... the dent... from throwing it so hard...

_Lyle sighs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Th-There's one question...

That we didn't _finish._

Where did the knife come from?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If accusing Yobun-

_*He stops and snaps his fingers.*_

Yep!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yobun made it sound like because the pyramid came out of Sabaku's lab that they could have found the knives by accident while getting the pyramid.

 _Why_ would someone just happen to dig around in a sandbox?

**Yobun Ai:**

How am I supposed to know that, you gigantic ass? They came from there, and that's final. How about you listen to the people in this room with a brain left in their skulls?

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'm not sure I like the tone of your voice, darling.

**Yobun Ai:**

_Seriously?_ I threw a fucking _lunchbox_ off a fucking _tower?_ Fuck all of you.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Almost sounds as ridiculous as a circus!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Right, so you're right. We're a little too ahead to do this, um...

**Reika Fujino:**

...Hm... Is there a _different_ way the lunchbox could have hit the button? Without throwing it?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

... You know, throwing it does seem really risky. If they missed it would be all over!

How would they get down safely?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You are saying the culprit set up a mechanism to activate the air pump ahead of time?

**Inu Aruku:**

How about this... How did the killer go down the zip line? With gravity. So what if they just fed the lunch box down that same zip line hitting the button on the pump... _with gravity_.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Inu's theory is sound. Position the air pump correctly, and you could simply send the lunchbox down the zipline and activate it that way.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That honestly makes a lot more sense.

**Inu Aruku:**

Well, that was the only other thing by the pyramid when we were investigating.

**Marco Nicchi:**

So, we can agree that a mechanism of running the lunchbox was used.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

This is just giving me a headache! Why does all of this even matter? Shouldn't we just figure out who could have even been the one to do all of this?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'm beginning to put a few things together...

I think I've got something.

_Tetsumi folds her arms._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Let's step back and ask ourselves something. Who would trust Sano, openly suicidal and slightly disturbing Sano, to a meeting that late at night?

Who's smart enough to think of a system to hit the pump switch?

And who would make a pot of sub-par coffee to keep themself awake at night?

Or in the morning.

**Reika Fujino:**

... What does coffee have to do with this?

**Atsurou Koide:**

...ah, I think I see where you're going with this.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Wait. Th-There's no way!

_Bartholomew frowns and looks directly across the room from himself._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, jeez.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I see...

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Teppei? Where were you last night?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ohh, _shit_.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Teppei Natsume?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Choose your next words with exceptional care.

**Inu Aruku:**

No... It couldn't be.

_Unsurprisingly, Teppei scowls._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Wonderful. Billiard boy seems to be going for the jugular with incomplete evidence. I simply retired to bed last night. I was rather exhausted. The lecture tired me out something fierce.

I did not meet with Sano.

**Marco Nicchi:**

You didn't give a lecture yesterday.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Of course I didn't. I was resting all day... I felt rather hoarse from the nonstop dialogue of the previous day.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You _did_ seem to like Sano a lot. Probably enough to trust him for a meeting.

What was it I remember you asking him a few days ago?

"Talk shop on flavor profiling?"

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

And Sano was trusting of _you_.

**Inu Aruku:**

You tried so hard to cheer him up. To learn something different to do with himself. You called him your student...

**Yorumi Oda:**

I think...

**Yujinko Aida:**

B-But if he _liked_ him, why would he _kill_ him?! That doesn't make any sense!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Yeah.

Going along the lines of thinking of someone who trusted Sano enough to meet him at night...

That would be Mr. Natsume.

But...Why?

We can't convict him if we don't know his motive...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Unless... the reason why was... Oh no.

_*She bites her lip and starts rubbing her temples in nervous agitation.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well his motive is simple enough to figure out, no? We've all got-

_*He eyes Tetsumi and Lyle.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hmm?

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Most_ of us got loved ones put in danger by our two _esteemed_ hosts over here.

Teppei is no different.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh, okay. Yeah, whatever.

**Teppei Natsume:**

To murder my prospective genius? This is a rather bold path of thinking to take.

**Yobun Ai:**

Wait, wait, wait. Ok, I've got a couple of fucking problems here.

One, why's Teppei the only one smart enough to make that pump switch presser doohickey? Speak for yourself, you bastard!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey, I'm not a coffee drinker myself but I do have a question!

Did Sano's coffee taste bad?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Absolutely not. It was divine.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

God, I _wish_ I could have tasted it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

 _Yeah_ , it was pretty damn good. It made that teacup ride a lot more bearable, let me tell you!

**Inu Aruku:**

Bart... I drank a cup of soap he handed me. It was the best damn coffee I have ever had!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, the coffee we found in the kitchen wasn't very well-received, so it can't be his!

_Atsurou presents, "Pot of Coffee"!_

**__Pot of Coffee**

  * An unattended pot of coffee found in the Kitchen. It's about half full.
  * The coffee doesn't taste that great.



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah like I said, it was _shit_.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Which means it was prepared by someone _other_ than Sano.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Okay, okay! That's what I was getting at!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Now, who would prepare coffee unless they knew ahead of time that Sano would not be available to do it?

**Yorumi Oda:**

The blackened...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

The culprit...

**Yujinko Aida:**

The bad guy...

_Teppei scowls even harder. It looks somewhat unsettling._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That we find ourselves attempting to discern the murderer by means of their coffee addiction is nothing short of absurd.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Last week we watched a fun house explode.

**long john jones:**

it was great

**Marco Nicchi:**

Nothing is beyond reason, unfortunately.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Cult-priestess is right. This is an outrageous track to go on.

_Tetsumi bores her gaze into Teppei._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I was not disagreeing with the line thought.

I was merely highlighting its ridiculousness.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Assuming Teppei is our guy, and based on something I found, I wonder if he brought coffee for the two of them to drink at their meeting?

And I don't mean the whole pot!

_Bartholomew presents, "White Broken Shards"!_

**__White Broken Shards**

  * Shards of what look to be a ceramic cup found lying in the Southwest Park Area.
  * The shards are all white with no other defining feature about them.



**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

This looks like a broken mug, no? It's ceramic.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Correct.

_Teppei scowls even harder. The wrinkles are uncomfortable to look at._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Our resident phony explorer found a broken mug, in a completely unrelated location. What does that even prove?

**Marco Nicchi:**

There was another.

_Marco presents, "Designed Broken Shards"!_

**__Designed Broken Shards**

  * Shards of what appears to be a ceramic mug found outside of the Destroyed Fun House.
  * There appears to be some sort of design or logo on some of the shards.



**Marco Nicchi:**

This was along the path the blackened would've taken from the stage to the tower area.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_Hana places a hand on her chest._

**Hana Ohara:**

If I may.

Sano was carrying that when I enacted my plan.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Ah. I do wish you would've mentioned that.

**Hana Ohara:**

I apologize.

_It did not cross my mind._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Yeah. Our brutish "knight" must have knocked it out of Sano's hands when she bashed his skull in.

It doesn't correlate to myself in any way.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If I may, I have another theory I would like to present.

Sano was attacked last night, was he not? Hana following shortly after.

But this scheme was not enacted until this morning.

Our culprit could not simply have left the bodies unattended, lest they wake up prematurely, and ruin the plan entirely.

Meaning they would have had to stay awake during the entire night.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

All nighters? Intense.. but doable I guess...

**Yorumi Oda:**

They're not as bad as you would think...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I uhh, can't agree with you there, Yorumi.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...That would explain the coffee, then.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Your argument of the mug being in an unrelated location doesn't hold much water then. Hm, Teppei? That must be what went through your mind. That's why you disposed of it there without a second thought.

Why would anyone think anything about it?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Wait...

Wait, wait wait....

That's...That's right...

**Teppei Natsume:**

Go on, half-boy.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...don't know if it was you, Mr. Natsume...

But the mug was definitely not broken until the Power Tower had risen.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I'm not sure by what axiom you can conclusively prove this, but that was what I was thinking, too. I don't think it unreasonable to say that the culprit carried it up with him to keep himself awake.

**Yorumi Oda:**

If the blackened was using coffee to keep themselves awake, then a shattered mug would have liquid nearby.

Unless the extra liquid was used for another purpose.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

N-No...

He- ugh, that's _gross._

_Yorumi presents, "State of Sano's Body"!_

**__State of Sano's Body**

  * Underneath the rope, there is a small stab wound in Sano's back.
  * Sano's head and visor are a little wet. The liquid is a brown color.



**Yorumi Oda:**

The riders... They _spoke_ to Sano.

Ms. Ohara didn't wake up until sometime after the ride had touched down...

But our victim woke up long before then.

The blackened...

The blackened splashed coffee in their face.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Of course. I- of _course_.

**Yorumi Oda:**

This would _easily_ wake up Mr. Asara.

And also serve the purpose of distracting the riders from anything the blackened was doing...

It's...genius...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... That is why Sano Asara had to live?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I think so...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Additionally, the mug wasn't exactly found in an "unrelated area," yes?

They were near the ladder, if I'm remembering correctly. Or at least, in the vicinity.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah, they were. And yeah, he _was distracting._

**Atsurou Koide:**

A decoy! I _love_ it.

**Hana Ohara:**

You should remain silent.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sorry darling, I never make promises I am not willing to keep.

**Hana Ohara:**

Tch.

**Teppei Natsume:**

So the coffee was utilized to wake up Sano. Any person could have done that, then.

**Marco Nicchi:**

You and Inu were the only ones subsisting off of the beverage, however. And Inu likely would've discarded anything that tasted worse than Sano's work.

I'm afraid you're still in hot water.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't think Teppei cares too much what his coffee tastes like! From the first time I spoke to him he spent half of his breath talking about how desperate he was for caffeine!

What was it he said, again...?

Oh, right.

"I usually just dissolve some caffeine in water and drink that since it's more convenient."

**Reika Fujino:**

I think we're _waaay_ past figuring out what that coffee is made of!

**Yobun Ai:**

I think any of these rat bastards could have done this shit, but what were you doing this morning anyways, Teppei?

_Teppei speaks, frustration seething slightly through his words._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Well _carnee_ , if you **must** know, I was in the classroom. I was hoping to give a follow up lecture to our deceased student.

**Yobun Ai:**

Eh. That sounds consistent with what I saw.

When the fuckin' BDA went off, you ran out of the classroom.

**Hana Ohara:**

I am sorry, did you _also_ neglect to mention a pivotal piece of evidence?!

**Yobun Ai:**

What? The fuck are you talking about?

**Hana Ohara:**

The prime suspect on the minds of most people is Teppei.

You _saw_ him.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Elaborate, if you will, on what you saw transpire.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I've been meaning to ask this... What did you both do this morning?

**Yobun Ai:**

_Goddd_ , good lord. Fine.

I woke my ass up and got out of bed, and I wanted some **privacy** so I took the long way to school. I went in from the south entrance.

I barely step my tippy-toes in when the BDA goes off. Teppei and Marco scamper by, Teppei from the classroom and Marco from the cafeteria.

And then I join up with you all. Boom.

Happy, or are you gonna fuckin' yell at me again?

**Hana Ohara:**

I would not say "happy," but I am satisfied.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Would Mr. Natsume have had time to get to the Classroom after moving Ms. Ohara's body...?

**Reika Fujino:**

Umm...

There was that twenty second countdown between the doors slamming and the ride going down...

And whatever chaos took place afterwards before the announcement went off...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, there was a long chunk of time we were stuck up there. Plenty of time to flee...

**Marco Nicchi:**

It's a rather direct route.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

All he had to do was set everything up and run away the moment he moved Hana.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Okay, here's my next question: What did _you_ do, Teppei?

You're on some _incredibly high_ stakes here.

_Teppei speaks with unabashed vitriol for Lyle._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Well, I'm sure pleading the 5th isn't enough to satisfy a devilish **lawyer**.

I woke up rather early, and walked straight to the classroom. I spent all the morning there.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

This isn't my court, asshole.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Do you usually get up that early?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Not usually, money-and-guns. But the lecture resting threw my sleep schedule off. Is that so **hard** to believe?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes, it is, actually.

**Yorumi Oda:**

You said that you were waiting for Mr. Asara for another lecture...

But you spent the better part of a day preparing a lesson...

A _single_ lesson.

And you spent all of yesterday resting, as you said...

**Marco Nicchi:**

On top of that...

Would you be able to function that early in the morning without some form of caffeine?

I certainly didn't see you come in for any.

**Yorumi Oda:  
**

Not to mention...

I...obviously can't speak for every day...

But...would Mr. Asara have had any reason to expect you in the Classroom?

Last time, he went around inviting everyone. I...find it hard to believe that wouldn't be repeated.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Indeed, you made a rather large spectacle of the previous lecture. Why downsize, suddenly?

**Yujinko Aida:**

W-Well, it wasn't like the lecture was entirely popular with everyone...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, probably because it was _boring_.

**Hana Ohara:**

Yujinko, I would like to remind you that you speak to the _Ultimate Student._

And that Asagi is the one who was awake today.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, Hana-

You're absolutely right! That's why you're part of the uhh, _Justice Duo_!

_Hana smiles softly._

**Hana Ohara:**

I appreciate that you still have faith in me, Lyle.

**Reika Fujino:**

If we weren't in the middle of a terrifying situation, I would choke on how gross that team name is!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Whatever, it's a work in progress!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do distinctly remember something Teppei said that day. Something about his disapproval about the phrase "the ends justify the means"...?

_The air in the room is quiet for but a moment..._

_Suddenly, Teppei flips into a rage. The scowl shapes his face into a caricature of a normal human face._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Speculation this, speculation that! You don't know me.

Half-boy and billiard boy think they know _everything_ about me, my body, and my relationship and experiences with my prospective student! But they bring forward no evidence. _No proof!_

Go on. Bring it forward. What makes **me** the killer?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Need I remind you, Teppei Natsume, that you were among Sano Asara's closest friends, and the only person he would trust to meet late at night?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Him or Inu.

**Inu Aruku:**

Cell-bo- Teppei... What has gotten into you?

**Teppei Natsume:**

Quiet, critic. Cultess continues to bring up circumstantial evidence. Let's listen to _her_.

_*He begins speaking in a mocking tone.*_

I'm friends with Sano, so I must have killed him!

Nonsense.

_Tetsumi focuses her eyes on Teppei with an unnaturally fierce gaze._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I will not have you mock my work.

**Marco Nicchi:**

You were one of three people in the region at the time, the other two being myself and Yobun.

**Teppei Natsume:**

Great, billiard boy. Why couldn't you have done it? Or the Carnee who _knew_ where the knives were?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I've...I've got it...

Mr. Natsume...

**Teppei Natsume:**

Mr. Mental Asylum, I can't _wait_ to hear it.

**Yorumi Oda:**

It's you...

You're the only one!

There's a crucial piece of evidence that we've neglected to pin down...

This piece of evidence...

Is the only one we haven't accounted for its movement.

We know what it was used for...but not why it was where it was.

Tell me, Mr. Natsume...

_Yorumi presents, "Raggedy Black Curtain"!_

**__Raggedy Black Curtain  
**

  * A very ragged and torn black curtain found around the corner in the school building.There are trace spots of blood on the curtain.



**Yorumi Oda:**

Why was this by the Classroom?

This, that we have established, to be the tool used to move the bodies!

**Reika Fujino:**

R-Really? The _Star Wars_ curtain, again?!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Found along his path from "crime scene" to classroom...

... And Yobun Ai took south entrance.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Of course!

And it wasn't there when I passed by!

_You're sunk, Teppei!_

_*He is noticeably excited.*_

_Teppei twists his face up even harder than before. It's unclear how the man can do this without hurting himself._

**Inu Aruku:**

Teppei, you fucking bastard...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Just give it up.

You'll make it less painful for yourself.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You should really learn to stay in character. You're a mess.

And how dare you use _my_ Star Wars afterparty for that! I guess I can't trust anyone with anything!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Your plan has been shattered, Teppei Natsume. You disappoint me greatly.

**Teppei Natsume:**

That's... that's just fucking... that's nonsense. You talentless, useless, stains on the world... You really think that I would throw my life away like this? I'm destined for greatness!

If you **half-wits** really have me pinned down... if you **really** think you're better than me...

Go on. Prove it! Put it all together. I _dare_ you.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Gladly.

_**CLOSING ARGUMENTS!** _

**Yorumi Oda:**

Here's what happened.

It all started last night, right after Star Wars. Reception was mixed...Some loved it, some didn't, but to one particular person, it was a catalyst for a grim change.

The production crew for the play had agreed to go on a ride after the play, but with Night Time striking, the rides were deactivated. They instead planned to go on the Power Tower the first thing in the morning. Afterwards, a few of the attendees - including our Ultimate Knight, Ms. Ohara - left almost immediately. Over the next few minutes, most of everyone left except for Mr. Asara and Mr. Suna. Mr. Asara elected to help Mr. Suna back to his room, passing in front of the Funhouse's Ruins on the way. Saying he had a meeting to attend to, Mr. Asara waved his escort off and they went their separate ways...

... Unfortunately for him, this played right into Ms. Ohara's plans.

She approached Mr. Asara unnoticed and struck him on the head with a Monokuma Brand Lunch Box she grabbed from the Gift Shop, knocking him out instantly. Mr. Asara dropped the mug he was holding and it shattered when it hit the ground... Ms. Ohara then brought her prisoner to the Concert Hall to tie him up, but before she could an unexpected visitor struck her in the same way she had stricken her quarry.

This visitor, the person Mr. Asara was supposed to meet, had to think quickly...They didn't account for Ms. Ohara's interruption. So they grabbed some supplies from the stage of the Concert Hall and got to work.

Our perpetrator loaded the knocked out bodies onto the curtain, dragging them across the campus toward the Power Tower. But in order to enact their plan, they went to the Gift Shop and the Ultimate Prosecutor's Lab to get more rope, duct tape, and a ladder. From there, they headed to the Ultimate Pharaoh's lab to deflate the large pyramid. As the culprit was looking through the lab, they managed to stumble upon the kitchen knives that Ms. Ai had previously hidden in the sand. They brought all of their new tools to the Power Tower, and they were all set to begin their scheme to murder Mr. Asara.

The deflated pyramid was moved over to the Ring Toss along with its pump and duct taped to the ground; then, a very long section of rope was tied on the Ring Toss and the northeast column of the Power Tower. The rope was lying flat while the ride was inactive, so no one could notice it in the morning...

The blackened then used the ladder to get themself and Mr. Asara's body up on top of the Power Tower where they used a knife to stab Mr. Asara in the back... Normally, Mr. Asara would die of blood loss, but the rope they tied around Mr. Asara functioned to bind the wound... This also served as a means to implicate Ms. Ai for the crime. Next, they tied a lengthy section of rope around the northwest and tied it to the unconscious Ms. Ohara's ankle, positioning her to the southeast of the Power Tower. Afterwards, they most likely covered up her body by duct-taping the curtain to the east side of the Tower. This way, if anyone were to walk by, they would not be able to see her body.

Now, all the blackened had to do was wait... They went to the kitchen and made a lot of mediocre coffee to stay awake until morning to keep an eye on the knocked out from the top of the Power Tower.

I can't completely recount the events from the morning, but from what I gather...

The group behind the Star Wars production gathered to ride the Power Tower, and they didn't notice anything suspicious because of the meticulous planning of the blackened... From there, the group got on the Power Tower and it began to rise. With the tower rising, the blackened's zipline was becoming taut. They sent the lunchbox down it to hit the Electronic Air Pump and begin inflating the pyramid. From there, they used the leftover coffee in their cup to splash on Mr. Asara's face and wake him up. Before he could tell who was up there with him, he was thrown over the side and bashed into the side of the Power Tower. The blackened also threw their mug off the top of the tower, shattering it on impact toward the south side of the park... Unfortunately, the Tower was too noisy for the occupants to hear any of this happening.

As the Tower climbed Ms. Ohara's body was dragged underneath, activating the ride's built in error mechanism and stopping the ride in its tracks. From there, the group inside opened the door and found Mr. Asara hanging upside down from the top of the Tower. It worked just as the blackened hoped. Mr. Asara served as a brilliant distraction to those riding the machine.

This distraction gave the culprit ample time to use the pool noodle to ride the zipline down onto the Pyramid and begin their cleanup. The blackened cut the rope attached to the Ring Toss and pushed the Pyramid away from the Ring Toss over to the entrance to the Ultimate Pharaoh's Lab. From there, they headed toward the Power Tower and placed their knife on top of Ms. Ohara's body before moving it out of the path of the Power Tower.

The ride started again, and the blackened had to act quickly... They grabbed the ladder and curtain and ran to the entrance to the school. They put the ladder near the door and ran inside, throwing the curtain to the side. They just barely managed to get into the Classroom before Mr. Asara's body was slammed into the ground and the Body Discovery Announcement was played across the monitors...

On their way back to the Power Tower, they encountered Ms. Ai coming from the south entrance of the School Building and Mr. Nicchi coming from the Cafeteria.

This person thought they could blend in with us upon reaching the body...The body of the only person they seemed to truly care about.

This person; the culprit behind this case, is you! Mr. Teppei Natsume, the Ultimate Cytologist!

_**CLOSING ARGUMENTS END!** _

_Teppei untwists his face all the way. The scowl finally disappears from his face._

_It reveals a normal, deflated boy._

**Teppei Natsume:**

Well... yeah. I suppose... I suppose that's the gist of it.

It... yeah. I did it.

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu!

Wowie, I think we might be at the end then!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_Yujinko looks absolutely crushed. Inu begins to scowl but it somehow doesn't feel right to do anymore._

**Yobun Ai:**

You... you did, huh.

**Reika Fujino:**

That's... that's it?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You... you really went and did it. Pei-pei...

**long john jones:**

heheheheh... how fun!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...So, how was it?

Was it worth it?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You are destined for nothing, Teppei Natsume, save for an imminent death. Any _destiny_ you feel like you might have been entitled to, you threw away when you decided to put your own future above that of humanity's.

It is such a shame. There is so much I could have shown you had you survived to escape this place.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It's... sad, really. You were one of the ones that said the best course of action was to wait. The guy that had one of the more calm reactions to the motive video is the one who snapped.

**Monokuma** **:**

Hold up!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What _is_ it?

**Monokuma** **:**

We still gotta actually put this to a vote!

Anyways, feel free to use your e-handbook to vote for the killer!

Who will be chosen as the blackened?

Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wroooooong one?

Who could it be?

I'm so excited!

_A large monitor at the front of the trial ground lights up, and a roulette wheel of the students begins spinning._

_Around and around it goes..._

_The roulette wheel slows to a stop... on the image of Teppei Natsume, The Ultimate Cytologist..._

##  **CLASS TRIAL**

##  _**END!** _

* * *

**Monokuma** **:**

Ooooh boy howdy, it looks like you got it... right!

**long john jones:**

thank god

this would have sucked if it ended after one case...

**Monokuma** **:**

The blackened, the one among you that killed Sano, was Teppei himself!

_Marco slowly calms, returning to his cross-armed stance. Lyle too, crosses his arms._

**Yujinko Aida:**

But... But why? Why, why, why? Y-You... You just... When we were working together... what happened?

**Reika Fujino:**

Star Wars couldn't have been _that_ bad!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

My question still stands. _Was it worth it?_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... What changed, Teppei Natsume?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Clearly he had more of an attachment to that motive video than he led on.

Am I wrong?

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupupu... You all prattle on about the motive not driving a murder... looks like you were wrong!

**Atsurou Koide:**

You know, I'm actually impressed.

I didn't think you'd have the guts to be a killer, Teppei.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. I agree.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's ironic, isn't it? I judged you a genius cytologist, and you still were an idiot.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I... I was weak. It was... it was everything. The video... the time limit... the lack of hope...

When I watched your abomination of a play... something in my brain clicked. It busted... I suddenly thought... I'm better than these people. _I'm_ more important... And it was selfish. It was wrong. I tried to stop myself so many times... but I... I just couldn't.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Tch, I think it's more tragic than anything. Say what you will, but it's pretty clear to me that Sano was going to be involved in someone's death one way or another. Ever since he had that meltdown, I was convinced.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

On that we are agreed, Bartholomew Cavendish.

**Hana Ohara:**

Indeed.

**Monokuma** **:**

Look at these genius deductions!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Flattery will get you nowhere, Monokuma.

**Teppei Natsume:**

I... I could have killed Hana. She was laying there, available to kill too... But I chose Sano. I was hoping that you would think his friend wouldn't have the heart to kill him.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, and guess where that got you, huh?

Right here. With a _death sentence._

_I told you._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I don't have faith in the bonds of friendship, Mr. Natsume.

You didn't account for that.

**Monokuma** **:**

Such despair! So willing to kill someone close to him to sow more suspicion!

Totally willing to use his friend with a death wish to further his own ends!

**Inu Aruku:**

Teppei... How can your head be so FAR up your ass?

_Teppei looks at Inu, sadly._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I know. At least others can live because of this, right?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

_*She smiles, placing a hand on her chest.*_

You have saved those that are dear to us.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I guess. Mom and Pop are fine-

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh!

Speaking of which...

I did promise the blackened would still see their beloved friends or family...

So let's get right to it!

**Reika Fujino:**

...W-What?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Anyone...

_The monitor lights up again..._

_It's a bloodbath._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...N-

...no...

_Yujinko's mouth hangs open in shock. Similarly, Atsurou's jaw drops._

**Atsurou Koide:**

You didn't.

_Mangled corpses strewn recklessly around the room. It takes a moment, but they're still intact enough to recognize._

_These were the prisoners held for Teppei._

_Inu loses the feeling in her legs. Ayumi staggers for a moment... and faints on her stand. Bartholomew shakily sets his elbows atop his podium and buries his hands in his face after catching a glimpse of the screen. Tetsumi scans the monitors with utter indifference. Atsurou stares at the monitor for a moment, then breathes a sigh of relief.  
_

**Reika Fujino:**

W-What the fuck?!

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu!

They saw what you did!

All of it!

And they shared your fate!

_Yobun winces and stares over at Teppei._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He looks down blocking the view of the monitor with his sleeve.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You're despicable... _deplorable..._

_*He slams his stand. The wood cracks underneath.*_

**long john jones:**

...

how nice

_After being able to do nothing but stare on in complete shock, Teppei drops to his knees. He puts his safety goggles on._

**Monokuma** **:**

Are you proud of your actions?

They weren't.

**Hana Ohara:**

T-they saw...

**Yobun Ai:**

O-oh my fucking god...

**Teppei Natsume:**

They were... they would change the world...

**Monokuma** **:**

And you killed them!

**long john jones:**

think of it this way

you changed the world, teppei

by killing them

cool

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhuhu!

**Teppei Natsume:**

I-I-I-I was fine dying if they solved the case... but them...

_It takes everything in Teppei's power to hold back vomit._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

N-No one wins...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course nobody wins. That's the point.

**Inu Aruku:**

I can't deal with this shit...This is too much.

**Reika Fujino:**

...W-What about... What about the others?

**Monokuma** **:**

I also Monokuma Promised the others would be released!

And they are!

So obviously I have no video feed to show you, they aren't on campus anymore.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, thank god.

_Yobun runs a hand underneath her hair, brushing the obscured left half of her face._

**Yobun Ai:**

K-Koino... she... she's fine...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Mom is... ok?

_*She almost smiles, despite the situation. Yet she doesn't.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

You know, I would have been sorely disappointed if you had gone back on your word.

**Monokuma** **:**

I don't lieeeee!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I- I'm not happy- people _died._

**Inu Aruku:**

My parents are safe ... why does this not make me feel better...?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

... Teppei... I... I don't know what to say.

**Monokuma** **:**

Don't thank me just yet though...

You still have to get out if you want to see them again!

**long john jones:**

graduation is always in the cards

just...

do a better job than he did

_Teppei stands back up to his podium, scowl slowly returning. His peace in the end has been shattered._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Quit beating him. Just put him out of his misery.

**Monokuma** **:**

Well that's enough of this then I suppose.

It's time for the Ultimate Cytologist to reap his punishment!

**long john jones:**

...wait

**Monokuma** **:**

Hm?

**long john jones:**

are you gonna hit the button?

i wanna hit the button

**Monokuma** **:**

Of course I'm gonna hit the button!

But I tell you what...

We'll rock-paper-scissors for it!

**long john jones:**

...

yeah ok

3...

2...

1...

_Long John Jones throws scissors. Monokuma throws paper._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well, it looks like I win again my friend!

**long john jones:**

...what

i clearly have won

**Monokuma** **:**

You see if you cut the paper... there are now two papers...

I can't lose!

**long john jones:**

...oh, i get it

mitosis

nailed it

yeah, go ahead

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Sorry. Justice prevails in the end... man.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Goodbye, friend.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Goodbye, Mr. Natsume.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Goodbye, Teppei Natsume. Thank you for "lecture".

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not worry, Teppei.

I will lead mankind into a future far greater than you could possibly have fathomed.

**Yujinko Aida:**

T-Teppei... I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you.

_No longer able to keep her composure, Inu suddenly bursts into tears. Teppei gives one last look at Inu. He tries to look at Yujinko, but can't do it._

**Teppei Natsume:**

I... hope all of you make something more of this world than I could. I guess the ends weren't justified by the means.

**Monokuma** **:**

We've prepared a very special punishment for Teppei Natsume, the Ultimate Cytologist!

Alright, let's give it EVERYTHING we've got!

It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!

**Inu Aruku:**

**TEPPEI!!!**

_Monokuma takes out a large hammer and hits a button on his throne..._

_..._

_..._

_Standing in the middle of the trial grounds, Teppei finds himself being looked on by his classmates, a number of variable emotions on their faces._

_Even now, all he can muster is a scowl._

_Suddenly, a large metal claw appears from nowhere and grabs Teppei by the collar. As suddenly as it appears, it begins dragging him off to an unknown location..._

_As he comes to, Teppei finds himself standing in the front of a lecture hall. Or rather, finds himself chained up in the front of a lecture hall._

_There are a number of Monokumas sitting at their desks. Most of them look bored, are asleep, or look like they're only taking this class for the credits. Long John Jones is sitting at a desk near the back, twiddling his paws._

_The blackboard behind Teppei reads the following._

_"Query: How many cells are required to sustain vital life?"_

_The rest of the board begins detailing various hypotheses regarding the subject._

* * *

**ULTIMATE CYTOLOGIST**

**TEPPEI NATSUME'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

_**The Fault in Our Cells** _

* * *

_As Teppei attempts to start a lecture, air vents near the top of the auditorium open up. A purple gas begins to leak into the room, gathering near the floor but slowly and surely spreading out._

_Teppei can tell right away that this is bad. Upon inhaling just a little of it, he begins coughing violently. He also feels noticeably weaker._

_The attending Monokumas are getting restless. It begins with one of them throwing a crumpled up wad of paper at Teppei. The others quickly follow suit, throwing wads of gum, snack wrappers, pencils, you name it._

_All Teppei can do is take the abuse, finding it hard to even say anything as the gas continues to pour into the room. If he wasn't chained up, he would no longer have the ability to stand._

_As he tries very hard to keep his composure, he is suddenly greeted with a textbook to the head. Blood pours down the side of his head as the rowdy Monokumas only grow more restless, throwing more textbooks and flipping their desks over._

_Not that it matters too much, as Teppei's vision begins to go black. He can hardly hear the chaos taking place in front of him anymore, let alone see it._

_It's also becoming incredibly hard to breathe. Each breath being much more labored than the last._

_Struggling to breathe, Teppei tries to squirm, say something, do anything. Yet his body is unresponsive._

_As his breaths turn into gasps for air, Long John Jones casually pulls a lever next to his desk._

_The ceiling above Teppei suddenly opens up and an incredibly large sculpture of a Mitochondrion falls from above._

_Teppei is instantly crushed underneath the giant sculpture._

_After a moment, the auditorium is cleared out._

_And all that remains is the Mitochondrion and the large splatter of blood underneath it..._

_..._

**Monokuma** **:**

One of my more creative works if I do say so... and I say so!

**long john jones:**

i liked my touch

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...That was your _execution?_

**long john jones:**

did you like it

**Lyle Ayashi:**

**_NO._ **

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's... that's horrifying....

**Atsurou Koide:**

That was... _gruesome_ to say the least.

**Inu Aruku:**

It was fucking **MORBID!**

_Tetsumi stares at the monitor for a couple more seconds, before returning her eyes to the rest of the trial chamber. Her expression has, as always, remained entirely neutral throughout everything that transpired. Sabaku hangs his head down over the podium, his frail hands gripping it. Yobun turns away from the others, resting her back against the podium. Yujinko can only sullenly stare over at Teppei's podium, her eyes red with tears._

**Hana Ohara:**

D-Disgusting...

**Monokuma** **:**

What?

Didn't you enjoy _justice_?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_That's not even remotely fucking close!_

**Reika Fujino:**

This is... T-This is... _beyond_ evil!

**Monokuma** **:**

Evil?

I'm just a bear!

I'm doing what comes naturally!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I have seen enough.

**Monokuma** **:**

I mean there's a simple solution to all of this you know...

Give up!

Puhuhu.

**long john jones:**

i mean, i guess that works

**Hana Ohara:**

You pervert the concept of justice...

An execution is not a spectacle...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_It's supposed to be a fucking relief. A clean, fair execution. You bastards._

**Monokuma** **:**

Clean? Fair? What do those words mean to you Mr. Prosecutor?

**long john jones:**

it looked fair to me

**Monokuma** **:**

One of you killed another!

_Lyle grits his teeth, stepping away from the stand._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. A death is a death.

Agony or no.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Forget it.

If that's the game you wanna play, _fine_.

**Monokuma** **:**

That is in fact the game we're playing! I don't know why you're all so surprised!

I mean for some of you this isn't even your first class trial...

Oops!

Said too much!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

W-what? What the hell?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Excuse me?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Explain.

_Inu wipes the tears from her eyes._

**Inu Aruku:**

W-what do you mean?

**long john jones:**

what do you mean what does he mean?

made sense to me

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not... first class trial...?

**Inu Aruku:**

Has one of us... played this game before?

**Reika Fujino:**

That's... fuc- freaking confusing!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Memory tanglement. Moderately annoying.

**long john jones:**

you know what they say about assumptions

... though i guess you are _all_ assholes already

nevermind

**Atsurou Koide:**

I figured there was something odd about waking up in here without any recollection as to how we actually _got_ here...

**Monokuma** **:**

Not just some **one** to be fair...

Puhuhu... puhuhu...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Who cares... Just more garbage to cloud your judgement.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Bartholomew has the right of it.

_*He waves a hand dismissively.*_

Focus on the present.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Yeah. I... I guess.

**Monokuma** **:**

Well I'll let that lovely little fact sizzle for a bit.

**long john jones:**

like a piece of bacon on my car dashboard

**Monokuma** **:**

There's a lot more fun to come you know!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You've spun quite a tale.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm sorry. I don't know who to fucking believe anymore.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Ha! Ha! Hahahaha! Okay, will do, _bear._

I've crushed a system before, I can do it again. _And I will._

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh, you've crushed plenty!

I know!

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_*She looks down at her hands, unsure.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

...C-Can we go now?

This is all fucking dumb!

**Monokuma** **:**

Well you can go back to your room little miss!

This ride doesn't end until someone graduates!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...hmph.

I tire of this farce.

_Tetsumi steps away from the podium and walks towards the elevator. Lyle kicks his stand, straightens his tie, and heads towards the elevator as well. As this is happening, Ayumi stirs back to being awake, rubbing her eyes._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well I know when to exit when I'm at my best!

Get some rest, I'll see you up above tomorrow!

Bwahahaha!

_Yorumi scoffs as Monokuma vanishes from the trial room._

**long john jones:**

...

good job team

i knew you could do it

**Inu Aruku:**

Fuck you.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...D-Did what?

**long john jones:**

solve the murder

it would have been oh so easy to bumble the whole thing

but hey, you're alive

which means more killing game for all of us

nice

**Hana Ohara:**

Begone.

**long john jones:**

ha

begone she says

i, long john jones, leave as i please

which is right now

seeya

_Long John Jones jumps underneath his chair and pretends he's no longer there._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I didn't miss much, did I?

**Hana Ohara:**

Hmph.

_*She ignores Ayumi and heads for the elevator.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. You would not have liked it.

**Yobun Ai:**

Nothing you can't hear later.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, I believe we are done here. For now.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

T-team. Let's get out of here. We have to be better... we can't let this happen again.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Yeah.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Great. Suppose that's for next breakfast. B-But we did it, right? We-

**Marco Nicchi:**

Indeed. The "game" continues tomorrow.

_*He slowly begins to make his way back towards the elevator.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Yeah, in a way Hana was right.

I'm glad Sano is dead. If I ever see Teppei in the afterlife I'll thank him for saving us from that poison.

I'll be in my room for the rest of my stay here.

**Marco Nicchi:**

No, you won't, Bartholomew.

**Inu Aruku:**

I was beginning to like you Bart. After saying that shit you can go and fuck yourself along with these damned bears.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I think I'm gonna check out on the whole team aspect at this point. It's clear that it doesn't work.

Think what you want.

_Bartholomew pushes off of his podium and stands idly at the elevator. Slowly, some of the others begin to head off as well. All the while, Yujinko's gaze doesn't break from Teppei's now empty stand. Marco nudges her as he walks by._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Come on, friend.

Time to go.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_Yujinko doesn't budge as Marco continues his trek to the elevator. Sabaku pries himself off slowly, and takes shaky, wobbly steps on over to Yujinko._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... No good here, Yujinko Aida. Come.

_Yujinko's eyes finally pry off from their fixed point. She double-takes once, but finally nods, and takes Sabaku's hand, helping him along._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Let's just go. I'm done with today.

_*She makes a small glance at Yobun, shaking her head. She soon walks towards the elevator.*_

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Are you happy now?

_*He's talking to no one in particular.*_

I've sentenced a man to his death.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

C-Come on Blue Boy, let's go...?

**Inu Aruku:**

What else could you have done...?

As morbid as it sounds. It was our lives or his...

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... How do his actions "weigh"...? It is... not easy.

_With broken spirits, the students finally leave the trial grounds and board the Power Tower once more. Once the fourteen seats are filled and the harnesses are on, it begins to rise once again. Thankfully, the Power Tower moves at a reasonable slow speed as it rises._

_Atsurou lights up a cigarette. He nervously breaks the silence permeating the room._

**Atsurou Koide:**

So, uh, that million is still on the table.

Just so you know.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_Great._

_Yobun shuts her eye and looks the other way. Momoka glares uncharacteristically.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Shut up, please.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I think you should be quiet.

**Atsurou Koide:**

You know what, Marco?

You're probably right.

_Atsurou goes back to enjoying his cigarette in silence. As the ride continues to ascend, the only sounds that can be heard are those of the Power Tower, and Yujinko sniffling._

_Eventually, the Power Tower reaches the surface once more. After a moment of silence, the doors open and the harnesses rise._

_Upon walking outside... any sign that there was a murder is gone._

_The park looks like nothing had happened at all..._

**Yobun Ai:**

We're awake, right? This is all real?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Yeah.

This is the killing game.

**Inu Aruku:**

Unfortunately.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Two of us gone... just like that.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, it's real. We killed someone.

**Reika Fujino:**

N-No that's bullshit!

We didn't kill anyone!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Did you vote?

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, I'm sorry! I should pick wrong and fucking _die_.

Geez!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I never said it was a voluntary decision.

_As the conversation continues, Yujinko very slowly starts wandering in the direction of the Hotel. Tears splatter on the ground behind her._

**Marco Nicchi:**

He chose a poor angle and sank himself. He wouldn't have died if he didn't kill.

It's his own fault.

**Reika Fujino:**

If anything it's the _bears_!

**Inu Aruku:**

Then you're no better than the rest of us. gremlin.

**Reika Fujino:**

Greenie! You have a DIRT BREAKFAST coming your way!

I'll make it happen!

_Inu scowls._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hmph. While it is true that we are not the ones behind the murder of Sano, we are not entirely blameless.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Doubtful.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Need I remind you that Hana attacked the man for the express purpose of baiting out a murder?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, I was unhappy about that at first myself but it was the most level-headed decision of all. You should be thanking her, not berating her.

_Hana scrunches up her face, drawing her sword and putting it in Tetsumi's unblinking face._

**Hana Ohara:**

I have explained myself.

_Tetsumi glares at Hana with her usual cold gaze._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Not content with Sano, you would now raise your sword against me?

**Reika Fujino:**

L-Let's not do anything stupid now!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hana, _please._

**Hana Ohara:**

I have listed my motives and feelings. They are all those of _justice._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well said.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...please stop.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hannana...

_*She looks on, disappointed.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

You do not understand.

I have no intention of killing you, Tetsumi.

Just as I had no intention of killing Sano.

I do, however, want to know...

What _are_ you?

_Tetsumi stares at Hana for several seconds. Then, she laughs softly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What _am_ I?

_Suddenly, Tetsumi reaches out with a hand at blinding speed, grabbing Hana's sword and throwing it into the nearby wall, shattering it into pieces._

**Hana Ohara:**

Gh-!

_Lyle stands, mouth agape._

**Yobun Ai:**

What the hell?!

_Tetsumi reaches forward with the other hand and clamps down on Hana's throat like a vice grip, lifting her up into the air with as much ease as if she weighed nothing at all._

**Hana Ohara:**

Kk....

_Hana struggles, scratching at Tetsumi's hands with her own. It does nothing to lighten the grip._

_Ayumi rushes over, hand on hilt. Yujinko spins back around and winces upon hearing the shattering noise, and cries out when she sees the chokehold._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_No! Stop!_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Mimi? Wh-what the hell!

**Inu Aruku:**

What the fuck is wrong with you two?

**Reika Fujino:**

G-Geez?! P-Put her down, maybe?!

I'm _not_ going back on that fucking ride!

_Yorumi cautiously steps back, bumping into the fence once more._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am the harbinger of mankind's future.

A herald that will see mankind transcend their mortal limits and become something greater.

_Tetsumi throws Hana clear across the park like a ragdoll, above everyone's heads and next to the fountain._

**Hana Ohara:**

_Ggg-aAGH!_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What the _fuck_!

**Inu Aruku:**

**JESUS!**

**Reika Fujino:**

_F-Fuck?!_

**Yobun Ai:**

... Hey. Uh. I can't do that.

_Ayumi rushes over to Hana's side! It seems that she's fine... just very roughed up. Bartholomew stares in the direction with Hana, a look of mild fright on his face._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahahaha. Is this supposed to be some grand revelation?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

More accurately, however, I am the result of a near decade of research into the fields of cybernetic and genetic enhancement.

_*She slowly walks down the steps of the Power Tower.*_

A living example of a transhumanist ideal that will soon become commonplace among mankind.

**Marco Nicchi:**

And here you are just as powerless as the rest of us. At the whims of those playing the game.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What are _you_ before my glory?

**Inu Aruku:**

Scared as fuck.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm just a prosecutor man, p-please...

_Tetsumi holds her hands to her side, as if presenting herself._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am Tetsumi Fukuhara.

The first superhuman.

The future of humanity!

By my hand I shall usher in a new era of mankind, a revolution that will lift this earth to new heights!

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**A World of Laughter, A World of Tears** _

**_E N D_ **


	13. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 1)

_..._

_A faint hum from a TV can be heard._

**???:**

...I'm sure of it, the person behind all of this, it's gotta be one of us!

**???:**

How can you be sure?

**???:**

The way these things have been happening, there's no way that they can just be hiding behind the scenes!

The one behind all of this is just using all of this as a cover to kill us all off.

I don't know why, but I trust you, so you'll be my confidant, okay?

**???:**

I guess... but if you're so sure, we're gonna have to find a place that they won't be able to see or hear us...

_The audio cuts out..._

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Dirty Deeds Done Despairingly Cheap** _

_Daily Life  
_

* * *

_Despite the events of the previous day, morning still arrives all the same._

_It's almost as if a murder didn't just happen..._

_And as they often do, a number of students meet up in the Cafeteria for breakfast._

_Reika is silently taking small bites out of the usual piece of toast. She's tapping the fingers on her free hand against the table rhythmically. Ayumi drinks her coffee in silence, looking at down at the table. Lyle's doing the same, his usual lazy luster replaced by a somber frown. At the corner of the table, Sabaku takes slow, steady nibbles from a loaf of bread. Momoka quietly, yet calmly eats some breakfast next to Hana. While eating, she sizes her up after yesterday's events. Hana seems relatively beaten up. Nothing's broken, except maybe her spirit. From across the table, Marco takes a spoonful of yogurt, the same neutral expression as always on his face. Yobun is sipping from a cup of strawberry juice, a disgruntled look passing between Ayumi and Asagi. Lastly, Yujinko is staring despondently at her oatmeal as her elbows are resting on the table, poking at it with her spoon._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well... we seem to have a peaceful breakfast.

_*She smiles uncomfortably.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah. I've got shit to say, but it's not "peaceful". So I'll just keep drinking.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. I must say, it's rather pleasant to have such quiet for once.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...That's the silver lining of it, I suppose.

_Asagi stretches his arms out above his head, yawning as he brings them back down. He places an elbow on the table and rests his head on it._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, I dunno. Y'all're really down, I don't really like this silence.

**Yobun Ai:**

... I'd say there's a good reason, don't you think? Or are you still coming down from La La Land?

_Asagi gives a cool smile, closing his eyes a little as he raises a finger on his other hand._

**Asagi Oda:**

I know it's important to allow time to grieve, but it's important not to let those feelings cloud your mind, y'know?

Besides, we're supposed to "make something more of this would than he could."

**Yobun Ai:**

I don't know why _you're_ the one giving this lecture.

Out of everyone here, you're the only one who was given the mercy of not having to watch Teppei suffocate on his own breath.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Then would you prefer if I did?

He has the right of it. Somberness does us no good.

**Reika Fujino:**

I think we should talk about the more... terrifying things.

Like the Terminator that's apparently running around!

_Hana quietly scoffs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That's... a good point. What _do_ we do about the Terminator, dude? Like, I'm hoping she isn't stupid, but...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Hmmm? I see no reason to fear her.

**Reika Fujino:**

You can enjoy being thrown halfway across the park then!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, Marky's got it right. She's one of us. We can't fear a teammate!

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Um... she did kinda throw Hana at a fountain and declare herself the savior of humanity, so... I-I'm a little scared.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Strength like Sobek. But spoke of weakness before. Something... changed.

**Marco Nicchi:**

That's... not entirely my point.

Any abuse she throws at us, we can walk away from. If she goes any further, she'll be the next one at the mercy of the trial. And I do believe she is not so foolish to think she can get away with it.

After all, strength of that magnitude leaves a unique fingerprint.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ah, the legal consequences... We're at a 1-0 for that, it's true. Or would it be a 0-1?

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, great. So her only comeuppance comes when someone else has to die? Wonderful.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No one else _has_ to die. Th-

_Atsurou enters the cafeteria through the western door, looking uncharacteristically glum. As he sees everyone else, he manages to produce a small smile all the same._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Morning, everyone.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Morning.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Good morning.

_Reika tries to groan at the same time as she takes a piece of toast. The noise is weird. Yobun meanwhile, buries her face into her cup._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hey, A-row.

_*She forces a smile.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Morning, Koide.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Now, I know some people probably have some choice words for me like usual, but, well.

In regard to the events of yesterday, I imagine everyone just wants to eat their breakfast in peace. So let's just put that aside and try to make what we can out of this for now, alright?

You'll have plenty of time to yell at me later.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...We weren't planning to. Just sit your ass down and eat.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, just shut the fuck up and sit down already. I don't care about you right now.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Right.

_Atsurou heads on over to the kitchen. Moments after he's gone, Asagi finishes chewing and gets ready to say something, but he stops as Inu sluggishly walks into the cafeteria. She's headed straight for the kitchen before she stops herself. She straightens herself up and forces herself to walk over to the rest of the others and takes a deep breath._

**Inu Aruku:**

G-good morning, everyone...

Did I already miss the shit show?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nah! We haven't even started. It's just the unusual.

**Reika Fujino:**

If it _does_ start, I'm gonna scream!

**Yobun Ai:**

Please don't.

**Reika Fujino:**

Then don't start!

_Yobun rolls her eyes and sips from her cup. Likewise, Lyle shrugs, taking a sip of his mediocre coffee._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Perhaps I should leave before you do.

_*He shifts in his seat, but remains and takes another bite of yogurt.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Peaceful breakfast" today.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think we'll have a breather, for once...

**Inu Aruku:**

As much as I would love to start some shit... I'd really rather we just have maybe _one_ civil breakfast.

I'm assuming you would all agree.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Quiet day. Mourn for the lost.

_Atsurou returns fairly quickly, a bowl of cereal in hand. He calmly sits down next to Marco and Yujinko._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, I'm fine with sitting down and just eating. But like, well... let's try something a little different, shall we?

_*He puts both hands on the table, leaning forward.*_

Let's make this a productive breakfast, shall we? What _do_ we do from here?

_Inu shuffles about uncomfortably._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I need coffee...

_*She takes another deep breath before continuing.*_

W-would anyone here like some coffee made by yours truly?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...The hell's up with you?

_Asagi smiles and places his head on both his hands._

**Asagi Oda:**

I don't normally drink the stuff, but I'll try it if you'd like.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I don't mind a cup. You were uh... mmhm.

_Atsurou smiles. Not a smug or confident grin, but a genuine, warm smile._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'd be happy to.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Will drink "coffee".

**Momoka Mawatari:**

...Heck, even I'll have one. Can't be left out of this.

**Yobun Ai:**

... I'll pass. You've only got so many hands.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'll try some, too! First time for everything, I guess.

Here, I can come in and help, if you want.

_Inu lets out a sigh of relief. She jots down the names of who wanted a cup._

**Inu Aruku:**

T-that would be lovely, Yujinko. Thank you.

_Inu heads into the kitchen with Yujinko in tow._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Anyway, despite all that has happened, figuring an escape plan still seems to be the most obvious course of action.

_Momoka smiles genuinely._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Of course! That's what Team Breakout is all about!

**Reika Fujino:**

We're _technically_ not on a time limit anymore either...

**Marco Nicchi:**

You act as if they won't place another motivator down.

**Reika Fujino:**

I said technically for a reason!

_Atsurou casually raises a finger._

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Technically_ , no. Figuratively speaking though, we won't have forever. You can be sure that the bears will have some other mad scheme in place to get us to off each other.

**Hana Ohara:**

It is not as if anything has changed. We have explored every inch of the complex, and there is no sign of escape.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Well, that's not completely true, is it?

**Yobun Ai:**

I think we should convince Tetsumi to just punch the walls down. If anyone's gonna survive breaking the rules, it'd be her.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, what was it we were talking about a few days ago...?

Something, something, take out the bears instead?

**Marco Nicchi:**

The bears are disposable. This was already proven.

**Reika Fujino:**

They're what?

**Asagi Oda:**

It's also not a good idea to attack them, y'know?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...they blow up and you can't do shit. Even if you did, that'd be against the rules, like what preppy's saying.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Like _literally_ blow up oooor?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. _Literally_.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh.

_*She rests her head against the table.*_

...Phooey.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Anyways! Like I was saying... That statement's not _completely true._

We haven't explored the entire park, right? Just a section of it.

Like, we're fish in a small pond. We still don't have the big picture...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Do you really want more? That simply translates into more tools with which we can kill each other.

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, I don't really know how well "Team Breakout" is gonna go but I wanna catch some big fish. We gotta get to the rest of the park, right? Then all we gotta do is get Tetsumi and...

**Hana Ohara:**

And what?

Tell me, Yobun.

**Yobun Ai:**

Punt you through these walls, get us places! You made some pretty good damage last time!

_*She smirks and sips from her juice.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

...Question!

Can't they still blow us all u-

**Marco Nicchi:**

They'd kill Tetsumi, in that case.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Look man, I'm just saying.

At the point we're at now, we're nowhere near prepared to do anything with what we've got, right?

But, with the park opened a little... That can change. That _will change._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Lyle-style's onto it. More park means more info, and more avenues of escape. I'm all for that!

_Lyle genuinely smiles, nodding his head._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I like the ring to that! That ain't half bad, Momo! And yeah... We wait.

_Momoka gives a big thumbs up and a grin._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Agreed. For now our only options are to either work with what we have, or wait and see if the bears provide us with something more juicy.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Well, shit. Maybe I could sweet talk Jones-y into opening up a gate or two. I've been doing a pretty bang-up job at that.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Done a better job than me at it, that's for sure.

**Reika Fujino:**

He's... sweet talk-able?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...If you can call it that. He's certainly more questionable than that other asshole.

**Marco Nicchi:**

He hides his intentions better. He is no less intelligent.

_Inu re-emerges from the kitchen holding a tray with the seven cups of freshly brewed coffee and places it in the middle of the cafeteria table. Yujinko follows behind with sugar and a creamer bottle on a tray, setting it right next to the coffee plate._

**Inu Aruku:**

Well... There ya go. Have at it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Sweet! Thanks, critic!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Thank you. It's a welcome gesture in these trying times.

_Atsurou reaches over and grabs a cup. Momoka grabs one as well._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Thanks, Green-u.

You too, Yujinkies!

_Inu smirks._

**Inu Aruku:**

G-good one, Momo.

_Asagi quietly gets up and grabs his coffee, sitting back down shortly after. Lyle takes a cup, immediately filling it with loads of cream and sugar. Inu grabs herself a cup and has a seat next to Yobun. Lastly, Yujinko nurses her cup in her hands after putting a fair amount of sugar and creamer in it._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Pass" last cup?

_Momoka takes a cup from the tray, and cautiously slides it Sabaku's way._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Careful. It's hot!

_Sabaku grips it firmly to stop it sliding, then pulls his hands back. He blows on the surface gently._

_Suddenly, the cafeteria doors open. Tetsumi calmly strides through the doorway. Her eyes flit about the room to take in her surroundings, hands held together behind her back._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Good morning.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good morning.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Morning, Mimi- Testumi.

_Inu sighs._

**Inu Aruku:**

It was good while it lasted...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ayy! What's up, coatr- _ahem_ , Tetsumi?

_Tetsumi focuses her gaze on Lyle._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am fine, Lyle Ayashi. Thank you for asking.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Th-That's good! Glad to hear it.

_Yobun goes to sip her juice awkwardly but has nothing left. She mutters a "Shit." out under her breath._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That said, I am more interested to know how well the rest of you are.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'm perfectly fine, many thanks for asking.

I can't speak for everyone else. They seem to have been taken by a sudden case of nervousness. I am unsure as to why.

**Asagi Oda:**

Most of us seem a bit gloom, but that's to be expected, y'know?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think we're all... managing, at the least. Barty is the only one unaccounted for as of now.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Quiet morning. Quiet mourning.

_Ayumi glares at Tetsumi, arm hiding her blade._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Just fuckin' peachy. How about you? You plannin' on tossing us around like ragdolls again?

_Reika shoots a glare at Ayumi before focusing back at Tetsumi._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

... _I know what I said._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Not unless you give me ample reason to, Ayumi Matsuko.

**Inu Aruku:**

I regret not making us some popcorn to go along with today's show...

_*She shrugs.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hana acted in a manner I could not abide by, and elected do discipline her for it. That is all. I pray that she learned to consider her actions with more care in the future, in which case we can leave it at that.

_*She turns her eyes towards Hana.*_

I hope I did not cause too much damage last night, by the way.

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

Probably a little more internal damage than actual bruises, hmm?

_Momoka pats Hana on the back once. Hana does NOT look happy to be touched at the moment._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Discipline, huh?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha. Violence begets further violence. What a fascinating mindset.

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh! Um... Inu and I made coffee for everyone. I don't really know if you drink it, but I can go make you a cup, if you'd like.

_*She takes a sip as she says this... and her face instinctively scrunches up.*_

...Actually, you can have mine if you want.

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't let it go to waste now, Yujinko. Wasting food is bad.

_Tetsumi turns towards Yujinko._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Thank you for the offer, but I have no particular interest in the substance. I function perfectly well without it.

**Yujinko Aida:**

_cough, cough_ S-So do I, on second thought...

**Reika Fujino:**

...S-So, let me just make sure I have this straight.

_*She is nervously tapping her fingers against the table.*_

You'll casually throw someone halfway across the world for murder related crimes... but n-not normal everyday villainous crimes... r-right?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

As I said, I will do little to you unless you give me ample reason to.

Your petty practical jokes have little to fear.

_Hana scoffs._

**Reika Fujino:**

I- They're-

_*She closes her eyes, sighs and mutters under her breath.*_

Just take the win, Reika...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Then define "ample reason."

_Tetsumi turns to face Marco._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Anyone who makes themselves an obstacle in my mission to elevate humanity will be removed, swiftly and efficiently. That includes anyone who contributes to furthering the goals of our wardens.

**Hana Ohara:**

Ha!

Such hypocrisy.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

How so?

**Hana Ohara:**

Would my actions not fall under your own definition?

Sano was a danger to us all. My goal was to subdue him, as you did to _me._

And your actions are just? Your actions are not able to be disciplined?

You've bred an atmosphere of fear.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha. Has she?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes, Marco.

Have you not been listening to those you dine with?

_Marco shrugs and turns back to Tetsumi._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

As I understand it, your goal was to use him as _bait_.

If you merely wished to keep him subdued, I can think of far better ways to do it.

**Hana Ohara:**

I understand it may be a hard concept for you to grasp, but I desired to save those that we loved and cared for.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do not disagree with your goal, Hana.

Merely your methods.

**Hana Ohara:**

And your method for enacting your will was no better than mine!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

H-Hana...

_Momoka looks on helplessly, wanting to interject with peace but having no good words for it. Yujinko shrinks back to poking her oatmeal sadly. Inu takes another sip of her coffee and tries to ignore the whole situation. On the other hand, Sabaku has been sipping on his coffee for a while, glancing between Hana and Tetsumi back and forth._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I do have to wonder if you'll come down with that same force upon any naysayers to your cause...

_Tetsumi closes her eyes and folds her arms._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Make no mistake. I harbor no ill will to anyone in this room. I do not _wish_ to harm anyone if it is not necessary.

If you came to a conclusion about me that was in error, the blame rests solely on you.

I remain myself.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Your definition of necessity is what worries me.

_Asagi finishes drinking his coffee that he clearly did not enjoy._

**Asagi Oda:**

Well!

I think this breakfast has escalated a little too much. Do we really need to be so heated?

_Hana glares at Asagi._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Heated?

_The conversation gets put on an abrupt hold as... Monokuma enters the cafeteria!_

**Monokuma** **:**

Yoo-hoo!

**Inu Aruku:**

Fucking hell...

**Atsurou Koide:**

This isn't much of an improvement...

**Yobun Ai:**

Hello, my favorite bear!

_*She puts her hands together and smiles. It's horrifying.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Please leave.

**Monokuma** **:**

Nope!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Fine! Fine, that's fine.

**Reika Fujino:**

...This is going to be a long day.

**Monokuma** **:**

I guess I'd normally listen...

But I've got NEWS for you idiots!

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, lay it on us!

**Monokuma** **:**

I hope you're all in high spirits after that trial!

And I can tell you're all getting a little cramped in this space...

So!

I've gone to the liberty of finishing up some repairs, and there's a new section of the park open to you!

Not only that, but I've finished work on the first two floors of the school!

Wowie!

I'm a busy bear.

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, that's convenient.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Almost _too_ convenient.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's... surprisingly better news than I expected.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! I was-

**Yobun Ai:**

New park sections! How'd you know that's our favorite, hmmm?

**Monokuma** **:**

I didn't!

Considering I've never done this for you before!

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh! You know us so well! As expected of Monokuma!

**Monokuma** **:**

You're a Lion Tamer, stay in your lane sweetheart!

**Atsurou Koide:**

That's some actually good news for a change! Which makes believe there's a caveat.

**Monokuma** **:**

I've got no caveats... yet!

But we'll get there when we get there.

Simply put, you've got some more places to be dour assholes in.

_The cafeteria door that Monokuma opened up is kicked open._

_It's Long John Jones!_

_He's wearing a cowboy hat._

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well!

Nice hat.

**long john jones:**

thanks pardner

_He's not even trying to talk in a southern accent._

**Inu Aruku:**

Fashionable as always, Long John Asshole.

_Reika leans in closer to Asagi and whispers._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Why is he a cowboy now?_

_Asagi responds in a similar hushed voice._

**Asagi Oda:**

_Maybe he just wanted to wear a hat._

**long john jones:**

sorry it took so long for me to show up

i wanted to wear a hat

did we already talk about more rooms?

**Monokuma** **:**

Yup!

**long john jones:**

hey nice

_*He removes a cork gun from.. somewhere and begins twirling it around a lot.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Well, that's all the news I got, you can feel free to discover at your own discretion.

In the meantime... I'll join you for breakfast!

_Monokuma pulls out a dented, bloodied Monokuma-brand lunchbox._

**Reika Fujino:**

... I am now ready to be done with breakfast!

**Atsurou Koide:**

You know what? Me too.

_Ayumi catches her breath, and grits her teeth._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm leaving.

_Hana gets up and leaves without a word. Monokuma takes a seat between Yujinko and Inu. Yujinko winces as the bear sits next to her. Monokuma cracks open the lunchbox, there's a cup of coffee and a full fish inside._

**long john jones:**

darn tootin' that looks like a tasty meal

_Atsurou quickly drains the last of his coffee and gets up from his chair. He's shortly followed by Reika and Ayumi._

**Inu Aruku:**

Of all the fucking spots to choose...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I shall simply eat mine later, then.

_Tetsumi turns around and departs the room._

**Monokuma** **:**

Hahaha!

Your loss!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm. If everyone else is leaving then I shall depart as well.

My apologies, headmaster.

_*He gets up and leaves.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

How polite, unlike the rest of these bastards.

_Asagi is still eating his breakfast. Inu scowls and just concentrates on her coffee._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Agreed. We gotta check out these new areas!

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, uhh... it'd be fantastic to get to know my headmasters better, but I wanna see these new areas of yours! Can't put your generosity to waste, eh?

_*She gets up and starts her way to the door Long John Jones is standing in front of. She whispers in his ear as she passes by.*_

"And you look so brave in that hat, Mr. Jones. See you later, cowboy."

_It doesn't take long for the remaining students to realize how awkward the breakfast has become and split off..._

_..._

_There are some differences out in the school hallway. The eastern door that was blocked off before is now open, and a number of students have left in that direction. Another group, consisting of Yobun, Yujinko, Reika, Ayumi, Marco, Momoka, and Atsurou converge right outside of the cafeteria. There are some other changes too. Namely, the locked door right across from the cafeteria. There's a plate next to it now with a little picture on it._

**Yobun Ai:**

Now what's this, hm?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Intriguing...

_Atsurou leans in to take a closer look._

_The picture looks like Inu!_

**Reika Fujino:**

Great, _Greenie_ had a room here the whole time?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Seems she's already strolled off.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Let's see what we've got here.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Gee, I bet it's probably got all sorts of stuff to review in there.

_Momoka strides to the door and opens it up. The inside is a rather boring looking room..._

**Ultimate Critic Lab  
**

A rather modest office type room meant for the Ultimate Critic.

By the entrance to the room are two comfortable looking armrest chairs. Off against both walls are a large number of open cardboard boxes. Looking into the boxes reveals a number of classic books, movies, pictures of classic artwork, and video games. There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to how they're organized.

In the center of the room is a nice looking couch with a simple table on the end of it. Across from the couch is a screen on the wall. Behind the couch hanging on the wall is a simple looking projector system that would line up perfectly to display a picture on the screen. The projector system is hooked up to a DVD player and there's a remote nearby.

At the back of the room is a rather simple office desk with a chair nearby. On top of the desk is both a typewriter with plenty of paper and an old looking laptop. Next to the chair is a small mini fridge filled with a number of gimmicky sodas and other drinks. Across from the desk is another shelf with a number of music CDs and old records lining it. Next to that shelf is a record player.

There is a monitor hanging on the northern wall.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

This just _screams_ pretentious. Huh...

_Reika starts digging through some of the boxes._

**Reika Fujino:**

What's up with all this crap?

_Atsurou walks up to the boxes and casually skims through a few of them. Ayumi rifles through the media as well, taking an eye through the films._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, we won't want for leisure time anymore, that's for sure.

**Yobun Ai:**

Damn, already to looting the place? That's a new record.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hey, I'm just having a look.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh! Yes!

_*She finds and takes out a couple Star Wars films, face beaming with excitement.*_

_Yeeeeesss!_ Finally, we can watch Star Wars-

_*She coughs, quickly hiding her excitement.*_

Yes, we can like watch movies or whatever. Neat.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, it's Inu's place, right? I imagine she'd have the final say on things.

_Momoka gives Ayumi a knowing smirk, but says nothing. Yujinko puts a hand to her chin, looking around at all of the boxes. As she does, Marco walks over to the record player and glances over the albums._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. "Time Out." I do love that album.

I may have to stop by here some time.

_Yobun moves northbound, sliding over the desk. She sits down in the chair and opens up the mini-fridge._

_Vanilla Pepsi?_

**Yobun Ai:**

Orange soda?

_Why are you asking me?_

_Yobun slams the mini fridge shut._

**Yobun Ai:**

This place kinda sucks, honestly.

**Reika Fujino:**

I guess Greenie can do plenty of... whatever she does.

Yell at things.

**Atsurou Koide:**

At least not much in here seems useful to concoct murder schemes with, so that's a bonus.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It seems... fine. Unless something is hiding in that mountain of boxes, I don't think anything in here really says "escape" either.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Then again, we _did_ just have an inflatable pyramid involved in last night's murder...

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, stay tuned for next week where I throw this mini fridge off the Power Tower. I can throw things really hard, you know, so why not?

_Atsurou chuckles as Yobun glares hard across the room, putting her feet on the desk. Ayumi glares back, but she remains silent. She turns around and heads out of the room._

**Yobun Ai:**

Bitch.

_Yobun gets up and follows her out. Yujinko pokes her fingers at the exchange, sighs, and also heads out._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Leaving so soon?

_*He shrugs and follows after the others.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Doesn't seem like there's much more to this room. Let's keep going, shall we?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Agreed.

_And so the rest of them pile back out of the room and into the hallway._

**Reika Fujino:**

So wait, if this door is unlocked now...

What about the one on the other side?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Only one way to find out, right?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Onward!

_Momoka leads the group to the door at the end of the hall. The locked door across from the computer lab to be specific._

_There's another plate next to the door!_

_It looks like Momoka!_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hey, looks like you're up!

_Momoka manages to contain her excitement._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Y-yes. Let's hope we find something helpful for our escape...

_She opens up the door..._

_It looks like a rather large gymnasium!_

**Ultimate Basketball Player Lab  
**

****

A large gymnasium meant for the Ultimate Basketball Player.

The room is a rather standard gym with the floor being styled after a indoor basketball court. There are two basketball hoops hanging high on both sides of the room. The western side of the room has a large set of bleachers stretching across the entire wall. There are two racks holding basketballs in the eastern corners of the room. There's an open doorway in the northeast corner and a water fountain close by.

There is a monitor hanging on the eastern side of the room.

_Asagi is already in here, looking around the room._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yo!

_Yobun gags._

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Blue Boy ahead of the game!

**Asagi Oda:**

I wasn't sure where you guys went, so I wandered in here.

**Marco Nicchi:**

We were in the room right across from the cafeteria, making a ruckus. I'm unsure as to how you missed us.

_Momoka grins, and walks extremely quickly (trying to hide it) to the basketball rack._

_It sure is basketballs!_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You know... this place isn't so bad after all...

_*She takes a ball and spins it on her finger. She then remembers how Sano was once mesmerized by the act.... and stops, setting it back down.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

So we can watch movies and play basketball.

_*She sighs.*_

That's not exciting at all!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Y'know, I never got to play basketball much when I was younger! I've always wanted to learn how to dunk, though. It looks so cool!

_Yobun pokes the water fountain a little, testing it._

_Water comes out!_

_Stay hydrated!_

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey, short stuff. You could probably charge our captors a lot of money if you sit here, hold this button down, and let this water run all day.

You would never get thirsty, either. It's a genius plan!

**Reika Fujino:**

...Aha! You're not wrong!

_*She walks over to the water fountain.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You find anything useful in here, Soggy? Other than this... _beautiful_ court.

**Asagi Oda:**

There's another room thattaway, but I haven't really explored here much.

_There is indeed that other hallway! Atsurou starts to head in there first with the others slowly starting to follow._

**Reika Fujino:**

Maybe if I get something to hold the button down too...

**Yobun Ai:**

... Or you could just stay here, so I wouldn't have to see -

_Yobun cuts herself off as people walk past her. She shrugs and follows them. Reika holds down the water fountain for at least ten seconds before following after the others._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oho, what do we have here?

_It looks like a pretty small locker room!_

**First Floor Locker Room  
**

A small locker room attached to the Ultimate Basketball Player Lab. There are four rows of lockers in the room, each locker needing a specific combination to open. There is a smaller room on the south side blocked off by a curtain that leads to a single shower. There is an open drain on the floor and a knock behind the shower to operate it. On the northern side of the room is a staircase going up.

There is a monitor hanging on the eastern wall of the room.

_Ayumi peers into the room, taking a look at the lockers._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Kinda cramped...

**Yujinko Aida:**

Huh... kinda crowded. Wonder why there are so many lockers for just one player!

**Yobun Ai:**

I'll wait for you all to clear out, I think.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Seems like a pretty ordinary locker room to me. A lot of good memories in these rooms...

_*She smiles fondly, reminiscing.*_

Most don't usually have stairs, though...

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, that's weird, huh?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. It warrants investigation.

_*He heads up the stairs without waiting.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Let's take a look, then!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Mhm.

_And upstairs they go!_

_Upon reaching the top, it looks like another (slightly bigger) locker room!_

**Second Floor Locker Room  
**

A large locker room found on the second floor of the building. There are eight rows of lockers, each locker needing a specific combination to open. There is a room on the south side blocked off by a curtain that leads to a public shower. There is an open drain on the floor and a knock behind the showers to operate it. On the northern side of the room is a staircase going down.

There is a monitor hanging on the western wall of the room.

**Yobun Ai:**

This one's a little better, at least.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...The hell are all these lockers for?

**Reika Fujino:**

For sports or whatever?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm not great at math, but I'm certain that this is more than 16.

**Marco Nicchi:**

An authentic experience.

_Yobun tries opening one of the lockers._

_There's a lock you dummy! Betcha can't guess the combination!  
_

_(There's five digits.)_

_Yobun tries 45678._

_If there was a sound for combination locks not working, it would have played._

_Yobun punches the locker. To no one's surprise, this also doesn't open the locker.  
_

**Yobun Ai:**

Fuck this.

I wonder if I can bring the shovel in here, do some locker busting...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Seen a lot of locker-punchers in my day... don't hurt your hands, Yoyo!

**Reika Fujino:**

Does locker busting count as the bears killing us?

**Asagi Oda:**

Probably.

**Yobun Ai:**

_Ughh._ Great.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Calling on Fukuhara to rip open a few of this was the first thing that came to mind, but I imagine the bears probably wouldn't be too happy about it.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I kinda-sorta doubt there's much in 'em, anyway. I mean, has anyone really been here besides us?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Maybe, maybe not.

But what do you think happens when someone finds out the code before anyone else?

They start hiding things in here.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Aren't you a ray of sunshine today.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Hm. That's dangerous.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Funny you should say that, Yujinko.

Remember, Monokuma _did_ say that at least one of us has done this before...

_Yujinko taps her finger to her head as she thinks, thinks, thinks._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Oh. Yeah. Right.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Ahaha. Apologies, friend. I didn't intend to be quite so dour.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You've _been_ dour. But whatever. What's that area behind you?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ayumi has the right idea. Let's keep moving, shall we?

_Yes, let's!_

_The group walks into a rather large room. It looks like there's a bunch of exercise equipment everywhere..._

**Fitness Room  
**

A very large fitness room found on the second floor of the school building. The room's floor is coated by a nice rug and there's the cool breeze of air conditioning flowing through the room.

In both northern corners of the room there are large racks holding a variety of weights and dumbbells. The center of the room is set up in a rather symmetrical fashion. In all four corners there are treadmills. Next to them there is a Pull-up Bar attached to the wall and an exercise bike. In the center of the room there are two Rowing Machines.

On the western side of the room, there is an open doorway with a water fountain next to it. By the western door there's a set of three exercise balls leaning against the wall.

On the eastern side of the room there are three exercise benches leaning against the wall. By the eastern door there's a water fountain and a cabinet filled with various pieces of equipment such as yoga mats and exercise bands.

There are two monitors hanging on the north and south sides of the room.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, interesting...!

_*He does not sound interested.*_

_Momoka tries to contain her excitement yet again. It fails this time._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Finally! I don't just have to spend all day jogging!

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, damn! This seems pretty alright!

This should be some good practice for wrestlin' with the boys back home.

**Reika Fujino:**

_More_ water fountains?

I really do have to find something to hold them down...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A-as exciting as this room is... I don't think we should dilly-dally.

_*She pries her eyes away from the exercise equipment.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

...This is intended as a school, yes? I do hope we can find a library.

_*He moves towards the exit.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Good god, that's so much more boring than this.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Guess we better get a move-on, then.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Rooms like these usually aren't my thing, but if you ever need a spotter or whatever it's called, I wouldn't mind helping out.

Anyway!

_The group heads out to another large hallway. It's rather similar to the first floor hallway._

_So, yeah. It's safe to assume this is the second floor._

_There's a staircase going up in front of the group. It's blocked off. Down the western side of the hall there are two doors, one big and one small. On the eastern side there is just one.  
_

**Asagi Oda:**

Huh, I guess our headmaster wasn't kidding. There really is a whole 'nother floor.

**Atsurou Koide:**

The building looked big from the outside. I'm not sure why you're surprised!

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm still suspicious of the whole thing...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I wonder what took them so damn long to finish this. Like seriously, the hell have they been doing?

_Yujinko heads off to the west, taking a look at the two doors. More doors is more good, after all. The others follow her, naturally._

_Asagi tries the big door!_

_It's locked!_

**Asagi Oda:**

Dang!

_Yujinko tries the smaller door instead!_

_It's not locked!_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yay!

_The group heads on inside._

_It looks like a room for arts and crafts..._

**Arts Room  
**

A rather small arts and crafts room on the second floor of the school building. There are a number of paintings hanging on the south wall of the room, all in rather fancy frames. By the entrance there are two chairs, presumably meant for admiring said paintings. Next to the chairs is a rather tall shelf filled with various pieces of pottery.

In the far northeast corner of the room is a life size looking statue of a man. Next to said statue is a large shelf filled to the brim with all the art supplies you would ever need. There's a table outfitted with four chairs nearby.

There's a small door on the western wall that leads to a small room with a very large rectangular kiln against the wall.

There's a monitor hanging on the western side of the room. 

_Asagi walks inside and begins to admire the painting across from him._

_It's the Mono Lisa!_

__

_Beautiful as always._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh! That's... nice.

_*Her face contorts into a pained grin.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

That's so gross!

_Ayumi's expression sours._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fuckin' great. I don't know what I should have expected.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Moving on.

_Atsurou walks up to the Mono Lisa, stares at it for exactly one second, before immediately finding something else to look at._

_It turns out Monokuma is in the room too!_

_Atsurou tries to look for a third thing to look at._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well, whaddaya think?

**Reika Fujino:**

I didn't know you were a terrifying artist!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, charming, in its own way.

**Yujinko Aida:**

This place does look like a lot of fun to hang out!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...It's lame.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh! Uh. Everything's been great so far, of course!

**Monokuma** **:**

All of these pieces are pristine!

**Asagi Oda:**

Who painted this?

_*He motions to The Mono Lisa.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

I...

Don't know...

But it's a lovely rendition of a lovely bear.

All of these are some of my finest possessions!

Let them inspire your artistic endeavors!

**Yobun Ai:**

... Oh, hm. Wait a moment...

_Yobun sneaks past everyone and heads on over to the art supply shelf. The shelf contains all sorts of various supplies, brushes, hammers, chisels, palettes..._

_Atsurou meanwhile, walks past Monokuma to get a closer look at the statue in the corner._ _It's a marble statue, it looks ancient, but still in very good condition._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Art was never really my thing... I managed to pass at least, I guess. I'll pass on the art.

**Reika Fujino:**

I guess there's some nice things you can do in here...

Like put garbage in an art display!

Fwa-ha-ha!

_Ayumi takes a look at the door at the left, completely ignoring the bear._

_She finds the door!_

_Cooooool~_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_Ayumi hesitantly opens the door. It's a rather small room. There's a large kiln inside!_

_You know, for pottery._

_And nothing else._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Okay then, that's- that's dangerous.

_She closes the door._

_Yobun puckers her lips and takes a couple of paints, as well as a brush and a chisel. She stores them under her coat. Atsurou glances at Yobun but says nothing, opting to simply smirk. Yobun then gets up and walks back towards the group inconspicuously, looking at some of the other paintings.  
_

_They are not nearly as beautiful as The Mono Lisa._

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh.

We have a kiln?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. It's an art room, stupid.

**Monokuma** **:**

Yes we have a kiln!

How would you make pottery?!

Ugh...

Plebians...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Anyway, you seem to be having a good time, so I figure we should be polite and keep moving.

What say the rest of you?

**Marco Nicchi:**

There was another room on the opposite end of the hall. I believe I'll investigate down there.

**Monokuma** **:**

Ahaha!

Have fun!

**Yobun Ai:**

Sounds good to me.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, let's go.

**Asagi Oda:**

Seeya.

_Ayumi nods her head and follows out the door. Reika eyes the paint for a moment before heading out as well. Most of the others follow shortly after._

**Yobun Ai:**

Thanks again for your supplies, my favorite bear!

**Monokuma** **:**

Get outta here!

_Yobun leaves the room, shuddering after the door is shut. She hurries after the others._

_Heading to the other end of the hall... There's another plate by the door!  
_

_It's... Asagi? Yorumi?_

_It's one of them. The jacket, his one defining feature, is missing._

**Asagi Oda:**

O-ho?

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, nice! Good on you Blue Boy!

_Asagi opens up the door..._

_It's a little bit of a weird room inside._

**Ultimate Student Lab  
**

A strange room meant for the Ultimate Student.

The room almost seems to be cut in half. The western half of the room consists of very muted colors and a simple design while the eastern half of the room is a lot more colorful and has a rug that looks like it came out of a 80s arcade.

Both halves of the room have a table with four chairs positioned around it. The western table is very organized with its papers on it and looks rather nice. The eastern table has papers strewn all around it.

On the western half of the room are four bookshelves filled to the brim with a number of books ranging from textbooks, encyclopedias, and classic pieces of literature. On the eastern half of the room there are four beanbag chairs lining the wall, a very comfortable looking couch that one can easily recline on and a drawer filled with board games.

Across from the entrance of the lab, right in the middle is another small drawer filled with notebooks, pencils, and sticky notes.

  
There are two monitors on the south end of the eastern and western halves of the room.

_Also..._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well well well.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Again_?!

**Monokuma** **:**

You just can't stay away, can you?

**Atsurou Koide:**

You know, that's actually impressive how you manage to do that.

**Monokuma** **:**

I missed my chance to introduce you to the other labs...

So here I am!

_Marco immediately gravitates towards the western half of the room._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha, wonderful...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

We managed just fine by ourselves!

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh sure...

I saw how long you were looking for your favorite movies in the Critic lab!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Th-That's- _Shut up!_

**Monokuma** **:**

Welcome to our Student's lab!

Filled with books!

And less boring shit!

_Asagi walks toward the most colorful side of the room._

**Asagi Oda:**

Nice!

**Marco Nicchi:**

I suppose this is close enough to a library...

_Marco begins looking over the books, taking note of everything there. The bookcases contain purely textbooks, and non-fictional works. They're meticulously placed and ordered._

_Ayumi takes a look at the board games! One can find all of their favorite board games, there's frankly quite a lot of them.  
_

_Momoka scratches the back of her head._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Books. How... exciting.

_Yujinko looks around the room with a quizzical look on her face._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Kinda sorta weird how the room's split in two like this...

**Reika Fujino:**

...I guess it makes sense?

In a weird way...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Considering who's lab this is, I wouldn't be too surprised.

**Monokuma** **:**

Well I have more preparations to do!

Puhuhu, enjoy what you can find here.

_Monokuma departs._

_Asagi casually walks up to the Comfy Couch™ and lies down on it. Yujinko takes a look at the shelves, dusting off a big book. She leafs through the contents nonchalantly. Reika plops down on one of the beanbag chairs.  
_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hm. I'm curious now...

_*He picks out a book, flips through a few pages, then places it back.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Lemme know if y'all find anything nice. I'm gonna just...

_*She starts over to the beanbag chairs. She stands in front of Reika for a moment, before walking across the room to the beanbag on the other side of the room and plopping down.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

I feel like I got the best room.

_Momoka scoffs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah right!

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe I'll be making frequent stops here. Please let Yorumi know.

**Asagi Oda:**

I have no problem with that, sure.

Just make sure to put stuff back where you found it.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course.

_Yujinko sighs and puts the book back on the shelf, still taking a look at it._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_...Teppei probably would've liked some of these..._

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_Momoka frowns, yet remains silent. Ayumi shudders, standing back up after examining the drawers._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Can we _not_ bring that back up? Please?

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, now.

**Yobun Ai:**

What? She's right.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, I'd just rather not think about it. That okay with you?

_Yujinko looks back at the group, seemingly startled._

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh! I, uh... I thought I was being quieter. Sorry.

**Atsurou Koide:**

See? There you all go again.

What happened yesterday is tragic, yes, but there's not much use in getting hung up over it. Nothing to but adapt and keep looking forward.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Asagi Oda:**

It's important not to forget our friends, though.

I think what Aida said was really sweet.

_Marco waves a hand dismissively._

**Marco Nicchi:**

There is nothing that can be done for the dead. Atsurou is correct, we should simply move on and look forward.

**Yobun Ai:**

_Please_ don't make me agree with fuckin' richy.

**Atsurou Koide:**

But you _do_ think the same way, don't you?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

You know what? Teppei was alright. I didn't really know him too well, but he just... he got dealt a shit hand.

... And, I owe him some now. So. I won't forget him.

**Asagi Oda:**

There you go.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...It happened _yesterday._ I'm... Sorry I'm not leaving it behind it quite as fast as you're able to, Atsurou. I... This stuff is just hard.

**Asagi Oda:**

It's like I said earlier, Aida.

It's important to allow yourself time to mourn.

But don't let that be your default state, y'know?

Remember him in happiness, not in sadness.

_Yobun shakes her head, but opts not to say anything. She just sinks back into her beanbag._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Hmph. If it doesn't actively chase you, leave it behind.

_*He heads towards the door and exits.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Two of us gone, in the blink of an eye... we can't let the memories of them be forgotten. But we can't stay in the past completely.

A delicate balance...

_Reika begins to mutter to herself._

**Reika Fujino:**

Geez, why does everything have to be so complicated now...?

_Atsurou shrugs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I figure you gotta learn to roll with the punches. It's a cruel world out there. Trust me, in my line of work, you learn to prepare for the eventuality that people you consider reliable might just die outta nowhere.

...hm, not the cheeriest way to word that, was it? I apologize.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Don't have to sell guns to learn that one, dumbass.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, I know. I'm just saying.

_Yujinko stares back at the two starting to trade barbs again, and drops the subject._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Y-yeah, you're not wrong. You can't just forget about it, I guess... Pardon me.

_*She walks out of the room.*_

_Momoka mutters to herself._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Man, I hope the other group found something more useful...

_..._

_The second group, consisting of Lyle, Tetsumi, Inu, and Sabaku, had left through the now open eastern door on the first floor of the school._

_Outside of that door is another outdoors area that's very fancifully lit. There's neon lights everywhere!_

_Monokuma is waiting for them out the door._

**Monokuma** **:**

Welcome to Kuma Street!

Take it in!

Upupu!

_And away he goes..._

**Kuma Street  
**

****

It's Kuma Street! The whole area here is decorated with flashing neon lights on the walls and streetlamps. This area connects to the eastern door of the school building.

On the south side are two small booths. The southern most booth has a row of darts sitting on the counter and a number of balloons waiting to be popped. There seems to be a mechanism set up that will cause the balloons to refill a few minutes after being popped. The next booth up has a small pile of balls sitting on the counter and a stack of milk bottles behind it. Likewise, there's an automated system that will restore the milk bottles position after a period of time passes.

Walking past the very large building on the western side of the street one would see a large colorful Ferris Wheel looking over the area of the park. Behind the ride is a large gate blocking any further progress.

There is a singular bench on its own if one wishes to take a break.

There are a number of monitors strewn across the entire area.

_Lyle whistles, taking in the sights._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I gotta say, honestly? I'm pretty impressed!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... So... "bright".

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hmph. How extravagant.

_Inu scoffs._

**Inu Aruku:**

I've seen better.

Anyone wanna lead the way? Looks like a lot to explore.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Forward".

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Can you walk?

_Sabaku takes shaky, unstable steps straight across the street, towards the nearest door._

**Inu Aruku:**

There's your answer.

_Tetsumi smiles softly, then calmly follows Sabaku to the building's entrance. Lyle strolls along, hands behind his head. Sabaku leans forward against the door, placing all of his minute weight against it to try and open it._

_The door opens! It looks like an arcade!_

**Arcade**

A rather retro looking arcade. There are two sets of four arcade cabinets on the north and south side of the room. Next to the south set is an open doorway leading to another area, and next to the north set is a prize counter with a number of tacky, cheap prizes behind it. Lining the rest of the eastern side of the room is a large set of Skee Ball machines.

Across from the Skee Ball are three more machines. Two are simple pinball machines while in between them is a rather large Dance Dance Revolution machine, set up with a two player dance pad.

There's a monitor hanging by the southern open doorway. 

_Also, Bartholomew Cavendish is standing around inside!_

_Lyle smiles and waves._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ayyy, Barty!

**Inu Aruku:**

Wonderful...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you had wandered off to.

_Bartholomew is leaning up against the prize counter. He looks like he hasn't slept in a century. He glances up at the group and gives an unenthusiastic wave._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, it's you guys. Yeah, I've been up for awhile already. I noticed the way wasn't blocked anymore so here I am.

**Inu Aruku:**

Not looking too hot there, Bart. You feeling alright?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I was just a little busy last night, that's all. Lost a bit of sleep, don't worry about it...

_*He notices that the number of students before him is rather low.*_

...Just you guys, huh? Where's everyone else?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Other group. Inside "school".

**Inu Aruku:**

Exploring the rest of this expanded hell hole.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I can only hope they find something more interesting than these frivolous distractions.

_Lyle shrugs, taking an eye at the arcade cabinets._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I mean, it's more to do, right? Like I said, we've only scraped the bottom of the barrel. Plus, this area is _way_ cooler, dude.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I've already sorta taken a peek around this place, so I guess I'll tag along once you're done. I haven't finished exploring myself.

**Inu Aruku:**

Hey uh... Bart. Did you see Hana at all? I'm pretty sure I saw her go the same way as us. Thought she'd be in here.

_Bartholomew yawns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Don't care.

**Inu Aruku:**

Thanks, bud. Helpful as usual.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Find Hana Ohara later. "Explore" now.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Sabaku has the right of it.

_Tetsumi walks up past Bartholomew and scans the prize counter for anything useful. Unless one finds cheap bracelets useful, it doesn't seem like that's the case. Bartholomew meanwhile, makes a point to keep a fixed distance away from Tetsumi.  
_

_Her eyes flit around the prizes, unimpressed._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am not going to harm you, Bartholomew Cavendish, if that is what you fear.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm not really worried about-- well, nevermind.

If you're looking for something useful, look somewhere else. This is just a tacky arcade you'd find in a resort of any kind.

_Inu grumbles to herself as Sabaku tries to make his way south. He slips and has to catch himself on the northmost pinball table. After staring into it for a moment, he keeps moving._

**Inu Aruku:**

D-did you need help mummy boy? Seems like you need all the help you can get right now.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Must be done. Will do it.

**Inu Aruku:**

Suit yourself, pal.

_Sabaku trudges onwards, down the southern hall. Tetsumi leaves the tacky garbage behind and rejoins the rest of the group._

_Into parts unknown!_

_Down the hall is... a poor looking pizzeria?_

**Pizzeria**

A crappy rundown looking pizzeria found by the arcade. There's a large image of Monokuma with a mustache holding a steaming hot pizza painted on the wall.

There are two tables with four chairs each in the room. By the arcade doorway is a fridge filled with various different sodas. On the northern wall is one more arcade cabinet in case someone wants to play games and eat pizza at the same time. There's a food counter against the eastern wall with various pieces of pizza rotating behind a pane of glass. It looks pretty greasy.

There's a monitor hanging on the southeast wall of the room. 

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh _duuuuude!_ Pizza!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Pizza"...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah man! Pizza!

It's uhh... you know, sauce on bread? With... cheese.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Pizza. Hmm.

_Lyle scratches the back of his head._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You'll have to try it sometime dude, it's like, a gateway to childhood.

**Inu Aruku:**

So we got a whole fucking Chuck E. Cheese? Does this help us at all?

_Bartholomew trails behind the group a good distance away, silently watching them observe everything. Sabaku takes a few steps forward. His legs start to give out, and he pauses to take a seat for a moment._

**Inu Aruku:**

You're going to fucking hurt yourself, mummy. You're sure you don't need us to help you?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Am fine. Need just moment to rest.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Trying to push one's limits is admirable, but you do yourself little benefit by over-exerting yourself.

**Inu Aruku:**

The nun here could probably carry you. You've seen how strong she is, right?

_Lyle snickers, but quickly stops._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

How many times must I ask you to refer to me by name?

**Inu Aruku:**

Fine... Tetsumo was it? That sounds right.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Very well. For now. Not need "carry", but hand helps.

... Not want halt "progress".

_Tetsumi ignores Inu completely and extends a hand toward Sabaku. He takes hold of her hand and rises slowly to his feet._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well! We've got an assortment of options to still look at, no?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Thank you. Let us go.

_Lyle heads towards the east end of the room, examining the door. Tetsumi follows Lyle, leading Sabaku alongside her._

_It opens up!_

_It looks like a whole other area of Kuma Street!_

**Kuma Street  
**

It's Kuma Street! The whole area here is decorated with flashing neon lights on the walls and streetlamps. This area connects to the eastern door of the school building.

On the south side are two small booths. The southern most booth has a row of darts sitting on the counter and a number of balloons waiting to be popped. There seems to be a mechanism set up that will cause the balloons to refill a few minutes after being popped. The next booth up has a small pile of balls sitting on the counter and a stack of milk bottles behind it. Likewise, there's an automated system that will restore the milk bottles position after a period of time passes.

Walking past the very large building on the western side of the street one would see a large colorful Ferris Wheel looking over the area of the park. Behind the ride is a large gate blocking any further progress.

There is a singular bench on its own if one wishes to take a break.

**In between the various buildings is another small outdoors street. On the far south end is a golden statue depicting a large Monokuma. Behind it is another gate blocking any further progress, though the only notable thing that can be seen behind this gate is the larger fence keeping you in.**

**Moving north down the street there is a "Test Your Strength" Game. A large tower with a bell on top, a large mallet, and a pressure plate at the bottom. Even further north is a cotton candy stand that has cotton candy ripe for the picking.**   
**There are numerous doors leading to rooms lining this part of the street.**

There are a number of monitors strewn across the entire area.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wow, that's... disappointing!

I half expected it to be a cool staff only room or something.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I didn't check out this area. Looks just about as interesting as the other side.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... New grounds. Much to see.

_Inu heads over to the first door on the right._

**Inu Aruku:**

Shall we?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Lead the way.

_There's a plate by the door!_

_It looks like Yobun!_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hoo boy!

_Lyle opens up the door and everyone heads inside._

_It's almost like a mini circus in this room!_

_Almost._

**Ultimate Lion Tamer Lab  
**

****

A circus type looking room meant for the Ultimate Lion Tamer.

The room is seemingly set up a miniature circus. On the edges of the room there's a large pair of benches in the northwest corner, three very large lion plushes leaning against the northeast corner, a large set of hooks with various hoops, ribbons, and whips hanging up on the southeast wall, and a large cabinet filled with various other pieces of circus equipment in the southwest corner.

In the center of the room looks to be based off of the center of an actual circus tent. There's a podium for a Ringmaster right dab in the middle of the area, two very large hoops one can jump through to the sides, a very large ball resting off in the northeast corner, and a cannon sitting in the southwest corner.

There's a monitor hanging on the southern wall of the room.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm _SO_ glad there are no living lions in here.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I was just about to mention that! Although with Sister Tetsumi here, I doubt that'd be an issue.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

As gaudy and ostentatious as its owner.

_Tetsumi eyes the giant cannon on the stage. As she does, Inu notices the plush lions in the corner._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I'll be right back.

_While everyone is out exploring the room, Bartholomew remains outside._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm not even going to be bothered with that room. Yuck.

_Lyle eyes the cabinets._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Now, let's see what we've got here...

_Opening it up, it looks like extra circus supplies. More ribbons, hoops..._

_A very small plush lion._

_(His name is Raphael.)_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

How... how cute.

_Lyle closes the cabinet, heading towards the stage. Sabaku releases his grip of Tetsumi's hand and takes a seat on the bench. He looks out over the center stage._

_Inu returns to the group with a lion plush in her possession._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You seem to be enjoying yourself, at least.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Mini" lion tamer.

**Inu Aruku:**

These are so **FUCKING** cute. I want to take it with me but it's way too huge for me to drag it along.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, it's too bad we can't! Anyways, shall we move on? This room ain't my style, honestly.

_Inu frowns._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Very well. Return later to see lions.

_The group leaves the room (and the plush lion) behind. Bartholomew turns to them, yawning again._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

There's a room near the Ferris Wheel that you guys missed. I didn't take a look at it myself, but.. Meh. I'm not the driver here.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose it does not hurt to be thorough before moving on.

**Inu Aruku:**

Lead the way, Mr. Pharaoh. Seems like your our driver today.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... To the... "Ferris Wheel".

_Sabaku leads (with help) the group over there. Though lead is a strong word when Tetsumi pretty much takes the lead right away._

_Regardless, Bartholomew was correct! There's a building next to the Ferris Wheel!_

_Hana is also idly standing by the ride._

_Bartholomew sits down against the east wall a good distance from the rest of the group, yawning. Lyle raises a hand._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yo!

**Inu Aruku:**

There you are, Hana. Where have you been?

**Hana Ohara:**

Ah, greeti-

_*She cuts herself off upon seeing a certain someone in the group.*_

-..ngs.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hello, Hana Ohara.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... At ease.

_Hana sighs, looking away from the group._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Here to explore. Join us.

_Hana calms her expression down and looks at Tetsumi._

**Hana Ohara:**

...I apologize for raising my voice at breakfast. I will not act on those feelings further.

_Tetsumi stares at Hana for several seconds._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Thank you. It would be best if we could move on from the events of yesterday.

_Sabaku smiles._

**Hana Ohara:**

To answer your question, Inu, I was performing my morning exercises.

I did not have the chance to earlier in the day, as I was...rather sore.

**Inu Aruku:**

Well now that you're here. Care to join us?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes, that is fine.

I assume you wish to enter this building?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That was our intention, yes.

_Hana heads over to the door, ready to open it. But wait! There's another plate next to the door!_

_It looks like Sano!_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey wait-

_Regardless of personal feelings, the door is opened and the group heads inside (minus Bartholomew who couldn't be paid to go into a lab belonging to Sano.)_

**Ultimate Barista Lab  
**

A cafe looking room meant for the Ultimate Barista.

The room is styled just like any cafe you have been to. It's surprisingly homey. There are two tables against the eastern wall of the room and a small trash bin lying in the southwest corner. There's a rather large counter. Heading behind the counter one can find a very large shelf with all the coffee supplies you would ever need. The grounds, equipment, cups, cream, you name it.

There's a monitor hanging on the western wall of the room.

_Waiting for them behind the counter is..._

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

so i bet you're all reckonin'

isn't this guy dead

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

Fuck off, bear.

**long john jones:**

well not dead enough to not enjoy his stuff

i bet he would have loved all of this

...

coffee

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I agree with Inu's sentiment, if nothing else.

**Hana Ohara:**

I believe that is the exact opposite of what he would have loved.

**long john jones:**

i know

it's a long john joke

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Haha! It wasn't very funny.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Agreed.

**long john jones:**

i reckon you gotta get some humor in your lives, pardners

or else you'll be deader than a rat cooking in the hot west sun

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I "reckon" you should leave us.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Okay. I'm going to inspect this trash can!

Because that's more productive than talking to you.

**long john jones:**

watch out

you might find a mirror in there

mr. prosecutor

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Only you would find that first, hahaha~

**long john jones:**

ahh yes

the classic "no you"

_Lyle peers into the trash can._

_There's not a mirror. There's just trash. Discarded coffee cups mostly. And even a straw wrapper.  
_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Aww, how disappointing, it's just trash! But hey, I was right on the mark.

**long john jones:**

anyway, this town ain't big enough for the...

six of us?

sure

seeya

_Long John Jones ducks behind the counter, vanishing._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Good riddance!

_Inu breaths a sigh of relief._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Should we stay? Or go?

**Inu Aruku:**

Well there isn't much to explore... Other than the trash can I suppose.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Understand.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We have one more door to enter.

**Inu Aruku:**

Hopefully less depressing...

_The group heads on out of the lab and starts to make their way back to the one door remaining, across from the cotton candy stand._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You guys are done, huh? Welp, alright..

_Bartholomew stands back up and stretches, trailing behind again. It doesn't take long before they reach the door._

_It's rather fancy..._

_Tetsumi walks up and opens it up and the group piles on in. It looks surprisngly lavish in here..._

_Looks kinda... gamble-ly._

**Casino**

****

A very large and lavish casino looking area. Upon enters there are two potted plants in the corner of the room, a service counter, and a large fountain behind it. Going up the set of stairs takes one to the actual casino area. There are a number of tables strewn around the room.

There is a Craps Table close to the entrance to the casino area and a table with a Roulette Wheel right next to it. Against the eastern wall is a set of slot machines.

There are doorways on both the north and south side of the casino area. There's also a very small door in the southeast corner of the room as well.

There are a number of monitors hanging up in the area.

_Monokuma appears behind the reception desk._

**Monokuma** **:**

Welcome to Kuma Streets' famous Kuma-sino!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Great name...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Wait, isn't this illegal for us? We're not old enough to gamble!

**Monokuma** **:**

Pfft.

Legality...

Who cares?!

That being said, we only deal in Monocoins here.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am sure most among our number would not be concerned about the legality of it.

**Monokuma** **:**

Exactly!

Why make a big deal about it?!

**Inu Aruku:**

How do we "gamble" if we don't any money on us?

**Monokuma** **:**

Have you not been actually checking these rooms?!

There are Monocoins everywhere!

I hand-placed all of those coins myself!

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm sorry I even asked...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I-I didn't see any in my office...

**Monokuma** **:**

There are literally 1000 in your desk Mr. Prosecutor!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Is your weird currency even worth anything?

**Monokuma** **:**

It's worth my time.

Which you all aren't right now.

Buh bye!

_Monokuma vanishes under the desk._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Eesh...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Great! Either the bears are lying or someone looted my office! Again! Anyways...

_Tetsumi calmly strides up the casino steps, taking in the surroundings. Likewise, Hana begins to explore around the room. Lyle takes a quick glance at the counter before heading on up, but without Monokuma it's looking pretty empty. Bartholomew walks through the casino, giving the different tables and such passing glances but nothing more._

**Inu Aruku:**

This _"game"_ just gets better everyday.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Do not like tone of place.

_*He returns to walking, following the group.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Three more doors...

_After taking in the wonderful sights of the Kuma-sino, our group stops in front of the northern door. They open up the door and..._

**Nightclub**

A room that looks just like a nightclub. There are bright strobe lights going off constantly, which is apparently perfect to get one to dance. Upon walking in the room there's an empty counter on the eastern wall and what looks to be a bar on the western side of the room with a number of stools leaning against the counter. There's an entrance behind the counter in which one would find there is nothing but soda and cups.

Heading up the stage there's a large turntable sitting right in the front of it and two large speakers in the corners of the stage. The rest of the room consists of the dance floor.

There's a monitor hanging on the north wall of the room.

_Hana walks into the room and immediately walks back out._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

My eyes are having a hard enough time dealing with the lights outside right now, count me out of that place..

_Sabaku turns to check behind him, but takes a step inward for a closer view._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm actually kinda curious...

_*He takes in the sights, heading towards the turntable.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

I see we found the Ultimate DJ's lab. What a useful talent that'd be.

I guess I shouldn't be talking...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Let's see how wonderful our hosts' tastes are! Hey critic, you wanna take a look?

_A song starts to play! It sounds like a really familiar techno song._

_Like you really should recognize the name and artist but it's just not clicking..._

_The disc is labeled "Long John Jams"_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

???????

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have seen enough.

_*She departs the nightclub, joining Hana and Bartholomew outside.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Overrated. Shit taste.

_Lyle lets out a small chuckle as he plays the next song on the disc. It sounds like some really weird hybrid of Egyptian music and dubstep???_

_Bartholomew walks to the opposite side of the casino in an attempt to distance himself from the horrid music coming from the nightclub._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, they've got a twisted sense of humor!

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

Lyle please stop changing the songs. You're giving me a **FUCKING** headache.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Aww, I wanna do one more!

_He does so!_

_It's... a barren chiptune song?  
_

_It's annoyingly high pitched._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_Lyle slots in his earpods, and turns off the turntable. Inu exits the night club. She's sick of Lyle's shit. Sabaku follows shortly behind._

_That was certainly a musical adventure._

_Heading to the south side of the casino, Hana quickly checks the much smaller door on the southeast wall. It's very locked._

_Sabaku leans in, attempts to open the final unchecked door._

_This one opens!_

_It looks like... a movie theater._

**Theater**

A decently sized room styled like a movie theater. Upon entering there are two staircases and four rows of four seats for anyone to take a seat. In the front of the room is a large empty stage and a very large screen against the wall. Looking above the doorway one can see a hole in the wall where picture is being projected onto the screen.

There's a monitor hanging on the northwestern wall of the room.

_Well, this sure looks nice..._

_Also, there already seems to be a movie playing._

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm..?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Huh...

_It seems to be a scene with various people in a rather fancy dining room. They're eating food! What an exciting shot!_

_They also seem to be in the middle of a conversation._

**???:**

What's this all about? Just a second ago you seemed somber, Birdman.

**???:**

The _Ultimate_ Lucha Wrestler knows _not_ the meaning of despair! Surely, with every tribulation comes opportunity for success!

_Tetsumi gasps, her eyes widening._

**Inu Aruku:**

What the hell... is this?

_Long John Jones appears! In the room. Not the movie._

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

**Sabaku Suna:**

... What is this?

**???:**

But we can't move past the death of one of us so quickly.

**???:**

I care _not_ about the whispers of mortals! Surely an innocent soul such as hers was welcomed among gods!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...N-No.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This... this is another killing game.

**long john jones:**

why are you all surprised?

it's a cool new livestream

i hooked it up to the theater

better than any boring movie you guys would watch here

you missed part of it already...

but that's ok

**Inu Aruku:**

This is LIVE?!

**???:**

Puhuhuhu!

_Monokuma appears! In the movie. Not the room._

**Monokuma:**

I doubt it!

**long john jones:**

i can catch you up a bit if you guys want

i know i'd hate to be behind on the brand new things...

see, that there is monokuma

heh

i'm sure you're familiar

_The people on the screen seem to hardly react to Monokuma's presence._

**Monokuma:**

_Huuuuuh?_

Why's everyone look so down in the dumpster? I thought everyone would be happy to still be alive!

...For now. Puhuhu...

**???:**

Why are you here?

**Monokuma:**

I was _getting_ to that!

**???:**

Hey! Get away! I don't want no bears nearby Lucian's epic food!

**long john jones:**

the bird is lucian by the way

just so we're all on the same page

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...How long?

_How long has this been going on?_

**long john jones:**

it's rude to talk during the movie unless you're me, long john jones

_Hana drops to her knees._

**???:  
**

And here I thought I was gonna have some peace while eating...

What do you have to tell us, bear yokai...?

**Monokuma:**

I'm _not_...

Okay, you know what?

Whatever.

_The Monokuma in the movie blows up!_

**"Lucian":**

Wh--- whuh??

**???:**

A-Aaahhh!!!

_Sabaku's eyes widen. He mutters "the same..."._

**long john jones:**

so cool, isn't it

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Pretty clear they're doing the same thing we are. At this point it's not really surprising. Are they in the same building as us?

**long john jones:**

well you're in an amusement park

there's a clear difference

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Either way, that's just sick.

_Tetsumi continues to stare at the screen, unable to tear her eyes off of it._

_On screen, the group is rather surprised by Monokuma blowing up. One of them, a girl in a scarf falls backwards out of her chair. Monokuma reappears under it moments later._

**???:**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**long john jones:**

and then there's _this_ galoomba

can't believe it...

**Sabaku Suna:**

...?

**???:**

What? What's going on?

**???:**

AH?!

**???:**

WOAH WOAH, what were you doing there?!

**Monokuma:**

Thankfully, the power of my stand allows multiple copies of me to exist!

**???:**

You didn't even give me a chance to say good riddance.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Multiple copies, huh? That apply to you too, buddy?

**long john jones:**

some people in this room already got _that_ hint

wink wink

**Monokuma:**

So! The real reason I came here.

I figure you all are getting bored of living in the same, what, one room?

So! I've decided to unlock a few more rooms for you guys. Maybe it'll make the rest of your Killing Game Homestay a _lit_ tle more interesting...!

So!

Get to exploring, you degenerates!

And I'm outta here! Seeya!

_Monokuma ascends. In the movie, of course._

**???:**

....

**???:**

Well then, guess it's time to go back to breakfast.

_The scene seems to continue on as a man in a white runs into the room screaming "Fuck" a lot. He's very mad._

_We don't need a play by play going forward._

_Sabaku stares onwards, his expression drained._

**long john jones:**

aren't you guys so interested in what'll happen next

this town's not big enough for the two of us, that's why we're watching it live

heh

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...What's your play, huh?

**long john jones:**

my what now?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

What's the point of this?

**long john jones:**

so i can watch my shows

this theater wasn't being used for anything else worthwhile

so it's a 24/7 stream

**Inu Aruku:**

I can't watch another group of people go through the same shit we're going through. This is too much to fucking handle.

**long john jones:**

hey, that's fine

though it'd probably be helplful if you actually knew who was who...

so you could be invested

you missed the part where monokuma listed them off one by one

it was great...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So are _we_ on a live stream in some other theater, too?

**long john jones:**

maybe

who knows

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Let me guess, was this yesterday?

**long john jones:**

hm?

it's live

it was yesterday, today, and tomorrow

_Lyle pulls out a pen and a pad from his jacket pocket, immediately scribbling down notes as he watches the movie._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Did it matter?

... **Who** was in our killing game?

**long john jones:**

you're in your killing game, you silly goose

also watch out prosecutor boy, i'll save you some time

i feel so bad about you missing the beginning...

_*He pulls a piece of paper out of his cowboy hat.*_

so have this instead

a long john gift

so you too can enjoy

_A list of the participants being displayed in the theater. There is a small picture next to each name so no one is confused. The list reads as follows.  
_

  * Ami Hatanaka: Ultimate Socialite
  * Ayatsu Ikara: Ultimate Ventriloquist
  * Naughty Nick: Ultimate Ventriloquial Figure
  * Billie Cane: (Lil') Ultimate Track Runner
  * Duncan Faulkner: Ultimate Surgeon
  * Elise Harbough: Ultimate Sharpshooter
  * Emiko Page: Ultimate Guitarist
  * Enrique Rodriguez: Ultimate DJ
  * Kamiko Haruki: Ultimate Second Banana
  * Kaoru Kita: Ultimate Cult Leader
  * Kyota Maishiro: Ultimate Strategist
  * Lucian Vincente: Ultimate Luchador
  * Rufus Zerner: Ultimate Marine Biologist
  * Sasaki Fukui: Ultimate Tessenjutsu Master
  * Shou Shigeo: Ultimate Burglar
  * Tenka Hyouka: Ultimate Mathematician
  * Touketsu Ao: Ultimate Snowboarder



**Lyle Ayashi:**

...17.

_*He begins copying the names onto his own piece of paper.*_

**long john jones:**

well kinda 16

the puppet was fucked up

let me tell you

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...A _what?_

**long john jones:**

heh

hehehehehe...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**long john jones:**

anymore questions my lovely students?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Who died first?

**long john jones:**

the puppet girl

killed by the puppet

that's called

irony

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**long john jones:**

almost as good as the coffee boy getting killed by his coffee friend

but not quite

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_Lyle regretfully puts a crossmark next to both the puppet and ventrioloquists's name._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm trying to react to it but honestly, I just can't. Too tired.

**long john jones:**

that's alright

you'll have plenty of time to catch this hootenanny later

maybe take some notes

heh

seeya

_Long John Jones leaves through the theater doors._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This revelation is harrowing to say the least.

**Inu Aruku:**

Multiple killing games... all probably happening at the same time...

They're probably as powerless as we are...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... How many die? How few safe?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Boring. I should have just looked at all of this on my own. I'm gonna go catch up on my sleep now.

_*He pushes past Lyle and Sabaku and leaves.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

See ya, Barty. Get some rest and be safe, 'kay?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That there were more killing games out there we already knew... but to see one of them as it unfolds?

I... I do not know what to say.

_Sabaku shoots a glare up at Tetsumi. It's tough to get his point across without words, but it seems to be one begging caution._

**Inu Aruku:**

Tetsumi.... do you think Sigma can get us any information about _this_ killing game? We have a list of names...

_Sabaku shifts his reaction down to Inu, sweat forming._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It would not hurt to ask. If nothing else, we can inform them of the events that are taking place.

In that case, they might be able to intervene.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Mhm. Although...

There's the catch. They still haven't provided a motive yet. So why show us this now? I just...

_*He shakes his head.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

There is never a reason for any of this shit. They just want to bring us down further into _"despair"._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... To "reduce" us.

... Make our deaths a number.

... Our mastermind, all masterminds... all monsters.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

The bears don't give a fuck about us. They just want to see blood be spilled. And they've already accomplished that with San-

_Inu stops herself. She can't bring herself to speak his name. In this moment of silence, attention is brought back to the screen._

**Shou Shigeo:  
**

Robo-Patches. Whaddya got for us?

**Tenka Hyouka:**

...What..?

**Shou Shigeo:**

You're a surprise robot, wasn't that it?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Y-You're kidding me.

**Tenka Hyouka:**

I don't understand what you're getting at, but.. yeah..

**Shou Shigeo:**

So, what do you got? You can't tell me you're just some robot who only does people things and nothing else. What would be the point?!

_The conversation continues on, asking if this girl can do many robot related things..._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...fascinating.

_Lyle warily looks up at Tetsumi._

**Inu Aruku:**

Another... robot?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Under absolutely no circumstances will you ever again refer to me as a "robot".

I do not know the nature of this girl, but I assure you that I remain quite human.

**Inu Aruku:**

I- I'm sorry... It's just so much to take in.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

I apologize. Perhaps I was unduly harsh, considering the circumstances.

I would request you refrain from it all the same.

_Inu jots a note down into her journal._

**Inu Aruku:**

_"Don't be a robophobe."_

_Lyle heads on over to Hana, shaking her shoulder._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, are you okay? Hana?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Hana Ohara?

_Hana doesn't respond. She stares emptily at the screen, tears streaming down her face._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

H-Hey! Come on, let's- let's get some air, please.

_*He shakes her shoulder a little more, a strained expression on his face.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

I will stay behind. I wish to see more of this.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Rest should "retreat". Bring her to light.

_*He comes in closer, kneeling beside Hana.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah... Let's...

_Lyle does even finish his sentence, gently nudging Hana upward. She couldn't resist if she wanted to._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... We will make up for this, Hana Ohara.

_*He helps Lyle with bringing her up, even if he's not super helpful here.*_

... For now, rise. Let us go.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...thanks, Sabaku.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... You are welcome.

_Lyle hoists Hana up with Sabaku, carefully maneuvering around Inu and Tetsumi towards the door. Inu catches one last glimpse of the screen before following the rest of the group..._

**Inu Aruku:**

Hope... We're all going to fucking need it in this world.

_While the other four leave, Tetsumi stays behind in the theater, watching the screen..._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

So that explains it, then.

Why I did not see you during the motive...

_*She slowly walks towards the railing and places her hands upon it.*_

Kaoru Kita.

Whatever have you gotten yourself into, my friend...?


	14. Student E-Handbook: Chapter 2 Locations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now my plan is to just include the new locations not in the Chapter 1 section. If people would rather have every location up to this point here rather than just the new ones, I can also make that happen. I'm not sure which is more useful.

**Park Map**

A map of the park that's not terribly to scale.

Simply use it as a reference of where certain locations are in reference to one another.

\---

**Hope's Peak Abroad Campus Floor 1**

****

**Computer Lab**

****

A very messy and rundown computer lab. Pieces of what seems to be chunks of a wall and debris litter the floor. There are multiple sets of a singular computer on a table throughout the room, mostly in groups of three at a time. Of course, there are chairs in front of each table. None of the computers seem to turn on.

In the southeast corner of the room lie an incredibly large quantity of sealed steel crates of various sizes. They are sealed incredibly tight. 

**Ultimate Critic Lab  
**

A rather modest office type room meant for the Ultimate Critic.

By the entrance to the room are two comfortable looking armrest chairs. Off against both walls are a large number of open cardboard boxes. Looking into the boxes reveals a number of classic books, movies, pictures of classic artwork, and video games. There doesn't seem to be any rhyme or reason to how they're organized.

In the center of the room is a nice looking couch with a simple table on the end of it. Across from the couch is a screen on the wall. Behind the couch hanging on the wall is a simple looking projector system that would line up perfectly to display a picture on the screen. The projector system is hooked up to a DVD player and there's a remote nearby.

At the back of the room is a rather simple office desk with a chair nearby. On top of the desk is both a typewriter with plenty of paper and an old looking laptop. Next to the chair is a small mini fridge filled with a number of gimmicky sodas and other drinks. Across from the desk is another shelf with a number of music CDs and old records lining it. Next to that shelf is a record player.

There is a monitor hanging on the northern wall.

**Ultimate Basketball Player Lab  
**

****

A large gymnasium meant for the Ultimate Basketball Player.

The room is a rather standard gym with the floor being styled after a indoor basketball court. There are two basketball hoops hanging high on both sides of the room. The western side of the room has a large set of bleachers stretching across the entire wall. There are two racks holding basketballs in the eastern corners of the room. There's an open doorway in the northeast corner and a water fountain close by.

There is a monitor hanging on the eastern side of the room.

**First Floor Locker Room  
**

A small locker room attached to the Ultimate Basketball Player Lab. There are four rows of lockers in the room, each locker needing a specific combination to open. There is a smaller room on the south side blocked off by a curtain that leads to a single shower. There is an open drain on the floor and a knock behind the shower to operate it. On the northern side of the room is a staircase going up.

There is a monitor hanging on the eastern wall of the room.

\---

**Hope's Peak Abroad Campus Floor 2**

****

**Fitness Room  
**

A very large fitness room found on the second floor of the school building. The room's floor is coated by a nice rug and there's the cool breeze of air conditioning flowing through the room.

In both northern corners of the room there are large racks holding a variety of weights and dumbbells. The center of the room is set up in a rather symmetrical fashion. In all four corners there are treadmills. Next to them there is a Pull-up Bar attached to the wall and an exercise bike. In the center of the room there are two Rowing Machines.

On the western side of the room, there is an open doorway with a water fountain next to it. By the western door there's a set of three exercise balls leaning against the wall.

On the eastern side of the room there are three exercise benches leaning against the wall. By the eastern door there's a water fountain and a cabinet filled with various pieces of equipment such as yoga mats and exercise bands.

There are two monitors hanging on the north and south sides of the room.

**Second Floor Locker Room  
**

A large locker room found on the second floor of the building. There are eight rows of lockers, each locker needing a specific combination to open. There is a room on the south side blocked off by a curtain that leads to a public shower. There is an open drain on the floor and a knock behind the showers to operate it. On the northern side of the room is a staircase going down.

There is a monitor hanging on the western wall of the room.

**Arts Room  
**

A rather small arts and crafts room on the second floor of the school building. There are a number of paintings hanging on the south wall of the room, all in rather fancy frames. By the entrance there are two chairs, presumably meant for admiring said paintings. Next to the chairs is a rather tall shelf filled with various pieces of pottery.

In the far northeast corner of the room is a life size looking statue of a man. Next to said statue is a large shelf filled to the brim with all the art supplies you would ever need. There's a table outfitted with four chairs nearby.

There's a small door on the western wall that leads to a small room with a very large rectangular kiln against the wall.

There's a monitor hanging on the western side of the room. 

**Ultimate Student Lab  
**

A strange room meant for the Ultimate Student.

The room almost seems to be cut in half. The western half of the room consists of very muted colors and a simple design while the eastern half of the room is a lot more colorful and has a rug that looks like it came out of a 80s arcade.

Both halves of the room have a table with four chairs positioned around it. The western table is very organized with its papers on it and looks rather nice. The eastern table has papers strewn all around it.

On the western half of the room are four bookshelves filled to the brim with a number of books ranging from textbooks, encyclopedias, and classic pieces of literature. On the eastern half of the room there are four beanbag chairs lining the wall, a very comfortable looking couch that one can easily recline on and a drawer filled with board games.

Across from the entrance of the lab, right in the middle is another small drawer filled with notebooks, pencils, and sticky notes.

  
There are two monitors on the south end of the eastern and western halves of the room.

\---

**Kuma Street**

It's Kuma Street! The whole area here is decorated with flashing neon lights on the walls and streetlamps. This area connects to the eastern door of the school building.

On the south side are two small booths. The southern most booth has a row of darts sitting on the counter and a number of balloons waiting to be popped. There seems to be a mechanism set up that will cause the balloons to refill a few minutes after being popped. The next booth up has a small pile of balls sitting on the counter and a stack of milk bottles behind it. Likewise, there's an automated system that will restore the milk bottles position after a period of time passes.

Walking past the very large building on the western side of the street one would see a large colorful Ferris Wheel looking over the area of the park. Behind the ride is a large gate blocking any further progress.

There is a singular bench on its own if one wishes to take a break.

In between the various buildings is another small outdoors street. On the far south end is a golden statue depicting a large Monokuma. Behind it is another gate blocking any further progress, though the only notable thing that can be seen behind this gate is the larger fence keeping you in.

Moving north down the street there is a "Test Your Strength" Game. A large tower with a bell on top, a large mallet, and a pressure plate at the bottom. Even further north is a cotton candy stand that has cotton candy ripe for the picking.  
There are numerous doors leading to rooms lining this part of the street.

There are a number of monitors strewn across the entire area.

**Arcade**

A rather retro looking arcade. There are two sets of four arcade cabinets on the north and south side of the room. Next to the south set is an open doorway leading to another area, and next to the north set is a prize counter with a number of tacky, cheap prizes behind it. Lining the rest of the eastern side of the room is a large set of Skee Ball machines.

Across from the Skee Ball are three more machines. Two are simple pinball machines while in between them is a rather large Dance Dance Revolution machine, set up with a two player dance pad.

There's a monitor hanging by the southern open doorway. 

**Pizzeria**

A crappy rundown looking pizzeria found by the arcade. There's a large image of Monokuma with a mustache holding a steaming hot pizza painted on the wall.

There are two tables with four chairs each in the room. By the arcade doorway is a fridge filled with various different sodas. On the northern wall is one more arcade cabinet in case someone wants to play games and eat pizza at the same time. There's a food counter against the eastern wall with various pieces of pizza rotating behind a pane of glass. It looks pretty greasy.

There's a monitor hanging on the southeast wall of the room. 

**Casino**

****

A very large and lavish casino looking area. Upon enters there are two potted plants in the corner of the room, a service counter, and a large fountain behind it. Going up the set of stairs takes one to the actual casino area. There are a number of tables strewn around the room.

There is a Craps Table close to the entrance to the casino area and a table with a Roulette Wheel right next to it. Against the eastern wall is a set of slot machines.

There are doorways on both the north and south side of the casino area. There's also a very small door in the southeast corner of the room as well.

There are a number of monitors hanging up in the area.

**Nightclub**

A room that looks just like a nightclub. There are bright strobe lights going off constantly, which is apparently perfect to get one to dance. Upon walking in the room there's an empty counter on the eastern wall and what looks to be a bar on the western side of the room with a number of stools leaning against the counter. There's an entrance behind the counter in which one would find there is nothing but soda and cups.

Heading up the stage there's a large turntable sitting right in the front of it and two large speakers in the corners of the stage. The rest of the room consists of the dance floor.

There's a monitor hanging on the north wall of the room.

**Theater**

A decently sized room styled like a movie theater. Upon entering there are two staircases and four rows of four seats for anyone to take a seat. In the front of the room is a large empty stage and a very large screen against the wall. Looking above the doorway one can see a hole in the wall where picture is being projected onto the screen.

There's a monitor hanging on the northwestern wall of the room.

**Ultimate Barista Lab  
**

A cafe looking room meant for the Ultimate Barista.

The room is styled just like any cafe you have been to. It's surprisingly homey. There are two tables against the eastern wall of the room and a small trash bin lying in the southwest corner. There's a rather large counter. Heading behind the counter one can find a very large shelf with all the coffee supplies you would ever need. The grounds, equipment, cups, cream, you name it.

There's a monitor hanging on the western wall of the room.

**Ultimate Lion Tamer Lab  
**

****

A circus type looking room meant for the Ultimate Lion Tamer.

The room is seemingly set up a miniature circus. On the edges of the room there's a large pair of benches in the northwest corner, three very large lion plushes leaning against the northeast corner, a large set of hooks with various hoops, ribbons, and whips hanging up on the southeast wall, and a large cabinet filled with various other pieces of circus equipment in the southwest corner.

In the center of the room looks to be based off of the center of an actual circus tent. There's a podium for a Ringmaster right dab in the middle of the area, two very large hoops one can jump through to the sides, a very large ball resting off in the northeast corner, and a cannon sitting in the southwest corner.

There's a monitor hanging on the southern wall of the room.


	15. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 2)

_Some time passes after the very exciting events that took place while investigating new areas._

_Yobun is seated at one of the tables in the Ultimate Barista Lab, her head resting in her left hand. She's doing a bit of sightseeing. Her moment of silence is soon broken, however..._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, _there_ you are. I figured you'd be looking into your own lab by now.

_Atsurou stands in the lab's entrance, smirking as usual. Yobun jumps up from her seat and turns towards the entrance. She looks immediately more alert._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Ugh. God, it's you.

... I have a lab?

**Atsurou Koide:**

You sure do! Full of plush lions and everything.

And a cannon, but that's not very important.

But that's not why I came to talk to you.

_*He walks up to the nearby table and sits down, motioning towards the opposite end.*_

Please, sit.

_Yobun watches Atsurou take her seat and grimaces. She backpedals slowly and sits down in the chair across from him._

**Yobun Ai:**

Fine, I'll humor you.

What do you want?

_Atsurou lightens up considerably, his grin growing a magnitude larger._

**Atsurou Koide:**

That's exactly what I came to ask you!

What do _you_ want?

_Yobun scrunches her face up in confusion._

**Yobun Ai:**

For you to stay the hell away from me.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, don't worry, I gathered that much already.

_*He leans in a bit closer, placing both his elbows on the table.*_

But is that _all_ you want?

To be left alone?

_Yobun straightens up in her chair a little bit, looking more than a little uncomfortable._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Yeah. It is. You fuckers keep coming too close.

I want that to stop.

_Atsurou chuckles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Imagine that. The greatest wish of Yobun Ai, the Ultimate Lion Tamer, is simply for people to stop invading her personal space.

I find this surprising. You sure there are no loftier goals or anything you aspire to...?

**Yobun Ai:**

What's it to you, huh? Why's it matter if I like my cats more than the rest of you douchebags?

**Atsurou Koide:**

I like getting to know the people I conduct business with. Find out _why_ they do the things they do.

I was merely hoping you'd indulge my curiosity. But I suppose I should have realized the odds of you tolerating my company long enough to say _anything_ were... slim, to say the least.

**Yobun Ai:**

And what were you expecting then, huh? _Oooh, I, Yobun Ai, brilliant performer loved by all, want to eat a pineapple in space!_

Something like that?

_Atsurou chuckles yet again._

**Atsurou Koide:**

To be honest, I'm not sure exactly what I was expecting. You're one of the few people here that is... hard to place down, in terms of general motivation.

**Yobun Ai:**

It's not like I'm lying, you know. You're asking questions and I'm answering them.

My life would be better if everyone stayed away from me. That's it.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'm not quite sure I agree with that... but let's save that argument for another day, alright?

It would distract from the _other_ reason I came to talk to you.

_Yobun's eyes narrow._

**Yobun Ai:**

Spit it out.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I couldn't help but notice your friendly demeanor towards the bears this morning. You sure seem eager to be in their good graces.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, I guess you missed it.

I'm trying to get them to turn on each other.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, do not worry, Yobun, I understood that _completely_.

And, I say this with genuine sincerity, I think that is possibly the best idea I have ever heard since we woke up in this god-forsaken place.

_Yobun slaps her hand on the table._

**Yobun Ai:**

I cannot fucking _believe_ you are the first person to give me any sort of fucking praise for this.

**Atsurou Koide:**

It's a compliment, Yobun. Just take it.

**Yobun Ai:**

It's the rest of these bastards I'm mad at this time! What in the hell else are we supposed to do!?

Escape's a bust, don't wanna kill, _really_ don't wanna die.

So let's get these ursine motherfuckers to eat each other so we can get ourselves out.

**Atsurou Koide:**

See? _Now_ we're seeing eye to eye.

I find it surprising that I am the first one to express my support of it.

There is just... _one_ thing that concerns me.

**Yobun Ai:**

... What?

**Atsurou Koide:**

It's your _technique_.

Wanting to build rapport with other people is easy but actually getting people to trust you? That's a mite harder. It requires a bit of... let's call it _social finesse_.

Quite simply, I think you're laying it on a bit too thick.

_Yobun stares at Atsurou, her head lowered lightly but her eye aimed right at him._

**Yobun Ai:**

Stop dancing around the point and tell me.

**Atsurou Koide:**

No one likes a yes man, Yobun - or yes woman, as it were. You can't just heap praise onto someone and expect them to immediately trust you. You need to be a bit more reserved. Administer the compliments out in just the right dosage.

...haha, I'm sorry, I'm starting to sound a bit like a doctor right now. Either way.

It shows that you're a bit new to this. Fortunately for you, however...

_*He grins widely.*_

You have an _expert_ at your disposal!

_Yobun has not changed her expression at all, but raps her fingers against the table. She lets out a "hmmm..."_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Simply put, I'd like to teach you how to be a proper smooth talker.

**Yobun Ai:**

I suppose you're right: I really am bad with the approach. Even before them, I was a wreck.

_*She twirls her hair a little bit. She's silently staring at Atsurou, her eye wandering a bit around him.*_

... _Atsurou, huh._

_Atsurou removes his arms from the table and leans back in the chair._

**Atsurou Koide:**

So, what do you say?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Deal.

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Excellent._

_Atsurou extends a hand towards Yobun. She grabs hold and pulls on it, pulling him a little closer.  
_

**Yobun Ai:**

Don't make me regret this. Or I'll make sure you will.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Believe me Yobun, I am _well_ aware.

_Yobun lets go. She reaches under her hair and rubs her left cheek gently._

**Yobun Ai:**

That all?

**Atsurou Koide:**

For now, I suppose.

Don't worry, Yobun, after I'm done with you, you'll be able to charm the britches off the devil himself.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

I'm charming these two bears and calling it quits. The devil couldn't handle me.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, I could believe that.

_*He gets up from his seat.*_

I'd ask if you wanted to get started right now, but, well... you have a lab to check out, don't you?

So I figure I won't keep you.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh yeah, right. That sounds _substantially_ better than a night with you, are you fucking kidding?

_*She smirks, bearing some teeth.*_

So get your ass outta here, richy. You're in my way.

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

See, that's what I like about you, Yobun.

You're straightforward. Unlike most of the people I work with on a daily basis, with you I know _exactly_ where I stand.

I'll see you tomorrow for your first lesson, alright?

Have a pleasant evening.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, sure.

_Atsurou turns around leaves the Barista Lab, lighting up a cigarette as he does. Yobun winces and sits there for a bit._

**Yobun Ai:**

... "like about you"... what the hell.

_Yobun and Atsurou feel like they grew a little closer today. And quite frankly, that terrifies me._

_..._

_Some more time passes and we find Lyle in his lab. The usual._

**knock knock knock**

_Lyle stands up from his desk, eye on the door still barricaded by the mountains of junk in his lab. He walks on over, carefully shoving it all aside._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Just give me a minute! I'll be right there, Hana! That _is_ you, right?

_It is indeed Hana on the other side of the door. She clears her throat before speaking up._

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Good, glad to hear it! Let me just move this computer right on over...

_Lyle shoves the last barricade aside and opens the door, giving Hana a small wave. Hana looks a little worse for wear. Her posture is slightly slouched and her eyes are tired. Naturally, she doesn't wave back. Lyle falters slightly, but he keeps his composure, stepping aside._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'd ask how you've been, but that's a little... rhetorical. Please, make yourself comfortable.

**Hana Ohara:**

Mm..

You wanted to talk?

_Hana trudges into the Prosecutor's Lab, looking around at the mess. It's even more of a mess than it usually is, with papers scattered all around anything with a surface. A crude corkboard with multiple strings lays on the couch, with multiple names scribbled in marker. Lyle clears his throat, moving towards the couch._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I wanted to talk. Sorry about the mess! I've been... busy.

_*He picks up the corkboard and gently lays it on the floor.*_

Please, sit.

_Hana looks on as Lyle attempts to tidy up a little. She walks over to the couch and takes a seat, looking at the cork board as she passes._

_There's a bunch of names from the current list of students and two large ones, one named Stupid Bear and Other Stupid Bear. Lines are tied with different colored markers, in several directions but mostly converging towards the bigger two._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...It's a work in progress. That's not important right now!

What is important...

_*He takes a seat next to Hana on the couch.*_

Hana, to you, what is justice?

_Hana, who had been rather despondent, looks up at Lyle quizzically._

**Hana Ohara:**

What?

_Lyle clasps his hands together._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. "They are all those of justice." What did you mean by that?"

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_*She turns her head from Lyle, brushing some hair out of her face. She straightens her back and adopts a more authoritative, practiced voice.*_

Justice is the upholding of law and order. It is the ultimate form of impartiality and fairness. It differs not between man, nor woman, nor race, nor creed.

Justice exists for the betterment of man; to protect the earth's people.

_*She looks down.*_

...or so I thought.

_Lyle shuffles in his seat, playing with his tie._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So you thought, huh?

A lot of people think that at first. What do you think of it now?

**Hana Ohara:**

...I...

_*She places a hand to her face, clutching at her hair.*_

I don't know...

Teppei...He tried to stop himself... He was blinded by emotion...

If I...I could have...

...Justice demands that what happened was correct. Teppei was...put on trial...and found guilty.

But why does it feel so wrong?!

...I just wanted to protect the innocent.

_*She drops her hands to her side and places her forehead on a nearby file cabinet.*_

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Listen.

What you're saying isn't wrong at all, it truly isn't! Protecting the innocent is indeed one of the qualities of justice... and so is that other part of it.

But! If you have to conform to a system that's solely against you, is that really justice?

Like, you used the system to your advantage and there was no net positive... Was that really worth it?

**Hana Ohara:**

...I don't understand.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is... why follow along with their "justice", then? When all you get is nothing in the end but scorn and distrust... Is _that_ worth it?

**Hana Ohara:**

...What are you saying, then?

Do I abandon all that I know?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No no no, what I'm been saying is, why not take that system, look at its problems and revise it! Because what they're doing _certainly_ isn't justice.

You know, find the flaws in their so-called system of justice, and blow it up in their face! Instead of following along with their farce. That's where I'm trying to say, here. That's what I'm trying to _do_ , here.

_*He sighs, slumping his shoulders.*_

...Does that make sense?

**Hana Ohara:**

I...understand your intent, Lyle...

_*She turns her eye to the prosecutor without moving her head from its spot on the cabinets.*_

But we cannot just...refuse to participate in these trials.

_*She closes her eyes.*_

If one were to kill again, we would... _I_ would... Be forced to enact justice.

If I don't... More will die. And enacting "justice" outside of the trial grounds...

...Resulted in the death of Sano...

_Lyle exhales slowly, staring at his cabinets with a wistful expression on his face._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...So, how about we make sure that no one has to kill someone? Or at least, it's a little harder... So you- _we_ don't have to follow that sense of "justice."

**Hana Ohara:**

I...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You've been patrolling around in the mornings, right?

Something like that.

**Hana Ohara:**

If you are talking about preventative measures... They are something I have considered in the past.

I...do not know if it will matter. These bears...

Will do anything to get what they want.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

B-But! They can't do everything, right?

**Hana Ohara:**

Lyle...

_*She turns her head to face Lyle with watering eyes.*_

They have captured a woman who can throw me well above your head.

There is _nothing we can do._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I-I... That's...

**Hana Ohara:**

These killing games... I had...hope that we'd be different.

Despite everything I said, I thought we could get out. We're _Ultimates._

...But that theater has proven otherwise.

_Lyle puts one hand to his face, massaging his temples._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Right. Right. _The other killing game._

_*He stands from his chair, soon turning back towards his desk.*_

Hana, I'll... let you go. Sorry for taking your time.

But! Like I said this morning, we still don't have enough evidence to come to a decision yet. And the pieces we do have are _vital_. Please... at least remember that.

I still have hope for a turnabout. And I think you do too, even if you don't want to admit it.

I'll redefine that sick idea of _justice_. I've done it before, and I can do it again.

**Hana Ohara:**

Mm...

_*She pushes herself off the chair and heads toward the door. As she passes by Lyle, she gives him a weak smile that betrays her eyes.*_

Thank you for trying.

_Hana leaves without another word._

_Lyle places his corkboard back on the couch, and the chair back at his desk. He barricades the door in silence.  
_

_..._

_The evening is soon upon us and we find ourselves at the Ultimate Critic Lab. Or rather, outside of it. Momoka knocks on the door._

_Inu, who has been lying down on the couch this whole time gets up and slowly cracks open the door._

**Inu Aruku:**

Oh! Hey there uh... Momo. What's up?

_Momoka is smiling, somewhat giddy despite all of the events of the day._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hi! I was hoping to get a chance to talk with you about some stuff that's on my mind...

Can I come in and chill a bit?

_Inu hesitates for a bit. She wanted to be by herself after all the shit that's been going on. But having some company would probably cheer her up somewhat..._

**Inu Aruku:**

Sure... Why the fuck not? Come on in, Momo. Make yourself at home.

_As she's saying this, Yujinko turns the corner from the south exit, seemingly distracted by something. When she notices the other two talking by the door, she gives the sheepish smile-and-wave combo. Momoka starts to step in, but catches Yujinko's wave._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yujinkies! I needed to see you too. Come on over in here!

_Momoka steps in and beckons Yujinko to come follow, without waiting for an invite from Inu. Yujinko points at herself confusedly, but soon follows her inside. Inu sighs as Momoka saunters over to the couch and makes herself comfortable._

**Inu Aruku:**

The more the merrier, I suppose...

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, hiya, Inu. Good to see you! We got to check this place out earlier... It's pretty nice, I think.

**Inu Aruku:**

Afternoon, my favorite little helper.

_*She pouts a little.*_

And yeah... I heard. A little pissed I picked the wrong group to be exploring with. Especially with the fuc-

_*She stops herself.*_

_Flipping_ theater discovery.

_Momoka starts to laugh a little, until the theater gets brought up._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, I heard about that... I haven't gone to check it out myself, but it's... heavy.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I heard about that too! That's _crazy!_ I mean, just one group of us stuck here is bad enough, but... to think there's _more_ of us in the same boat? It's really scary...

**Inu Aruku:**

I would heavily recommend you just pretend it didn't exist at ALL. For the sake of all of our sanity.

_Momoka frowns, but nods._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I don't know if we can fully pretend it doesn't exist... but we need to focus on our own situation _before_ we can focus on the situation of others.

_*She smiles again, and pats the seats on the couch next to her.*_

Sit down ladies! We should try to relax at least a little.

_Inu shrugs._

**Inu Aruku:**

Whatever you say, Momo.

_Yujinko gives a small smile and takes one of the seats on the couch, fixing her skirt as she does so. Inu plops herself onto the couch between the two. With everyone sitting and comfortable enough, Momoka claps her hands._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

First order of business!

_*She points at the screen in front of her.*_

How about Screen-u?

**Inu Aruku:**

...

A-Are you naming things in my lab?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Green-u has to watch stuff on a Screen-u. It makes perfect sense!

_*She laughs heartily.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

I-it sure does...

_*She chuckles uncomfortably.*_

You said you wanted to talk... right? What's on your mind?

_Momoka scratches the back of her head._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah... sorry. I get kinda silly when I'm trying to stall.

**Inu Aruku:**

No need to feel nervous, Momo. This _may_ be the Ultimate Critic's Lab but I'm not going to be judging you.

Not while you're here at least...

_*She smirks.*_

_Momoka smiles warmly at that. It fades into a more serious expression as she starts talking._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I guess, when you boil it down... I think what worries me most here is how hard it is to get us _all_ to think we're a team. I'm worried about like half the people here having so many conflicting temperaments... and I'm not sure what to do help everyone.

I feel like everything was getting so close to great after the play... but...

_*She trails off.*_

_Yujinko starts nervously twiddling with her hair.  
_

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-I thought so, too. We all seemed like we were getting along. And then... we, um, weren't.

_*She awkwardly chuckles.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

It's a very difficult goal to achieve. The damned bears try their best to just tear us all apart...

_Inu frowns at the thought of the two stuffed assholes. Yujinko frowns too, but at a different thought—the two dearly departed not-assholes that were a result of the bears' actions._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I've lost two of the people here that I was able to bond with here... The two who could tolerate my existence...

_*She blinks away the tears welling up in her eyes.*_

If you already haven't noticed I'm not the most enjoyable person to be around.

_Momoka starts to interject, but allows Inu to finish._

**Inu Aruku:**

I've just grown so cynical... It's just so simple push people away. And I hate myself for being the way I am...

I was actually trying this time. I wanted to work on making a friend... Or friends in this hell hole.. And it was just ripped away from me.

I-I'm sorry. I'm sounding so selfish right now.

_*Despite her attempts, he continues to tear up.*_

_Yujinko twiddles her thumbs together, looking down at the ground._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I kinda-sorta get how you feel. Especially about the ripping away part. I mean, I was working with Teppei just a few days before on our lecture together, getting to hear him talk all about cells and science and all that big stuff. And now... he's just gone. And I just feel... I don't know. Not super mad, but _empty._

And everyone else is just trying to move forward so quickly. I... I-I don't get how they can.

_Momoka exhales loudly, and lulls her head back to stare at the ceiling. She even forgets to use nicknames as she talks._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sano and Teppei are gone, just like that. It's natural to feel torn up about losing someone, even if you've only known them briefly...

I wish were in a situation where we could grieve properly... but this whole messed up game requires more strength than people usually have.

_*She looks to the others with a poor, sad smile.*_

I guess advising us to bottle up the terrible feelings isn't really good advice though, huh?

_Yujinko just sighs as she sinks further into the couch. Inu tries to fix her posture but just ends up sinking into the couch too._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I dunno. I guess you're right. All of this is just happening super-duper fast.

**Inu Aruku:**

It's just way too much to take in. Sorry I don't have a will made of iron.

I'm more of a glass half-empty kinda person. But the glass never had water to begin with.

_Momoka sighs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You were making progress. You were making friends, even if it was hard work for you. The progress may have been stolen away from you by horrible, terrible circumstances... but anything you've done once, I think you can do again.

_*She smiles at Yujinko, then looks at Inu.*_

Want to try making friends again? With us?

_Yujinko lightens up a little bit, sitting a little straighter. Inu wipes her tears away and smiles._

**Inu Aruku:**

Thank you, Momo. I'd love to try again. Maybe this time I'll try to be a little less bitchy.

_*She smirks.*_

No promises.

_*She proceeds to get up from the couch and extends her arms to Momoka and Yujinko.*_

Need some help getting up? Or did you want to watch a movie? If so I'm hopping back on.

Probably something uplifting of course.

_Momoka finally relaxes, the tension visibly gone._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Pick one of your favorites, Inu. I'd love to watch something our Ultimate Critic regards so highly.

_*She mutters some unintelligible nonsense about a better nickname...*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'm happy to stay a little longer! Nothing better than hanging out with you two right now.

_Inu grins and heads over to the movie pile of her lab._

**Inu Aruku:**

I'll see if I can find something from my top ten favorite movies. Better make yourselves comfortable.

_Despite the sadness, the three feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_Afternoon turns to evening, and evening turns to night. One can imagine night time is almost upon us. But not quite yet... As there seems to be some action in the casino.  
_

_Reika is shuffling through multiple different decks of cards quietly. It seems she's looking for something in particular. Marco sits at the table across from her, quietly looking around the room. He grimaces every time his gaze crosses over the nightclub door.  
_

**Marco Nicchi:**

What exactly are you looking for in those?

_Reika peeks up from her cards before looking back down at them._

**Reika Fujino:**

I _was_ going to keep it a secret, but I can't seem to find them anywhere...

You know those little instruction card things? That aren't even real cards?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course.

**Reika Fujino:**

Imagine! Someone wanting to play cards... they take a deck...

And it's _all_ the instruction cards!

Fwa-ha-ha!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. You don't have enough decks for that.

**Reika Fujino:**

More like I don't have enough instruction cards for that!

Cause I don't have _any_.

I'm sure there's something else I can do...

_*She starts to think very hard.*_

Maybe I can rig the roulette wheel... somehow?

_Marco shrugs._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Why not play a game? I'd be interested in seeing what "dastardly" ways you'll cheat me.

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmm....

HMM....

Well... I would if I could! I... just don't know any card games actually.

Except Go Fish.

I know Go Fish.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmhm.

_*He leans forward slightly, putting a finger to his chin.*_

_Reika chuckles. It's a little more awkward than malicious._

**Reika Fujino:**

When you're a villain like myself, you don't really have anyone to play cards with, of course!

**Marco Nicchi:**

I suppose I could teach you what I know of poker, if you're interested.

_*He tilts his head to the side.*_

Though it's not particularly interesting with two people...

_As fate would dictate, Momoka opens the main door to the casino, as if on cue; Inu in tow as well. The two are discussing a movie upon entry._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah! Right on time.

**Inu Aruku:**

I swear in EVERY animated Pixar movie they learn something about themselves... AND they fucking completely forget about it in the next movie. It really bothers me.

_Momoka waves at Marco and leads Inu along to approach as she rants on. Momoka nods along to the complaints._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The characters are all fun and neat though, at least!

_Inu stops rambling on and on about the movies and give Marco and Reika a half-assed wave. Marco waves back calmly._

**Inu Aruku:**

G-good evening...

_Reika raises an eyebrow._

**Reika Fujino:**

That was surprisingly less aggressive...

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't push it. gremlin... Just accept it.

_Momoka unabashedly approaches, and plops down at the table._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Good evening. We were just about to start a game of poker, if you're interested.

_Reika leans back in her chair, grinning._

**Reika Fujino:**

I should warn you! Playing _any_ game with the Nefarious Nightmare is a dangerous feat! Playing against a _real_ villain!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha, I welcome the challenge.

**Inu Aruku:**

Against the pool shark...

_*She sighs and pulls out a chair.*_

Sure... Why not? What are we playing?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm game!

_*She temporarily puts on a serious face.*_

No money on the line though. Can't say I like gambling.

_*With that set, she smiles again.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! _Great_!

... I still have no idea how to play poker.

But I'm a fast learner!

**Marco Nicchi:**

I've spent a good deal of time in bars, I've picked up the rules. Allow me to explain "Texas Hold 'Em..."

_As Marco explains the rules, it turns out that Bartholomew is all done resting! He comes slinking into the casino, walking in as if he has a destination. He notices the group at the table and looks a little surprised by it._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh. There's people here... Hi!

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey! Haven't caught you for a bit!

_Inu groans._

**Inu Aruku:**

H-hey there, Bart. Why brings YOU here this lovely night?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I was, uh.

_*He makes a very confused face at Inu's abnormal tone with him.*_

Well I just wanted to go for a stroll after I woke up! My sleep schedule is a little butchered now.

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! You can use that to your advantage!

A hero of the night!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Healthy sleep, healthy life. You should fix that ASAP!

No judging, though.

_*She smirks a little.*_

_Bartholomew strolls up to the table and leans over it._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So what are we playing here, chums?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I was just finished explaining Texas Hold 'Em.

You're welcome to join us for the game if you like.

_Reika places a deck of cards on the table._

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm ready!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Texas Hold 'Em? Hah-hah-HAH!! Now that's my kind of game!

_*He takes a seat next to Reika and grins.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Excellent, this should be interesting indeed...

_And the game begins. Cards are dealt! Exciting!_

_If you wanted a play by play on a poker game, you came to the wrong place! A game sure is played!_

_Eventually we reach the end of the round, it's time to reveal the cards..._

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Read em' and weep!

_*She places down her hand. It's an ace of spades, ace of heart, ace of diamonds, ace of clubs, and an ace of spades.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

H-how did you get FIVE cards?

_Bartholomew frowns after casually laying down a Royal Flush on the counter._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

....Where did you get those Aces?

**Reika Fujino:**

What do you mean? I'm just lucky!

_Marco just stares for a moment._

**Marco Nicchi:**

That's... significantly less subtle than I expected, and my expectations were already low...

**Reika Fujino:**

Are you saying that _I'm_ cheating?

 _Me_? The Nefarious Nightmare???

**Inu Aruku:**

Marco... did you check the deck?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...She shuffled them, so this makes sense.

Reika, you realize each deck only has 4 aces in it, right?

**Reika Fujino:**

...

That's _stupid_!

...But the cards _were_ shuffled fair and square! Only accuse me of crimes I actually commit, thank you very much!

_Momoka starts chuckling at the ridiculousness of the situation._

**Marco Nicchi:**

To say nothing of the other two decks you were holding on to...

**Inu Aruku:**

You cheating little piece of...

**Reika Fujino:**

Such is the life of a _villain_!

_Inu claps her hands together rather loudly._

**Inu Aruku:**

OK! I think we're done with card games.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Cheating at anything is just wrong!

**Reika Fujino:**

I know!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It's okay! We weren't betting for anything material, anyway!

_Marco shrugs._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Really, I just wanted to see your methods. This was rather enlightening.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think we knew what we were getting into with Rei-Rei here!

Devious!

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Of course!

Still, I guess it would have been better if I apparently knew how the cards worked...

For another scheme!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I wouldn't play you guys for real money anyway, I would send you guys out of here bone-dry and poor within the hour!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha, of course you would. I'm sure you've spent much time in seedier parts during your travels.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You should see the pots they play in Vietnam. They bet their life-savings some of them.

_Inu grabs the bridge of her nose. She feels a headache coming on._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Can't believe that people would bet their livelihoods like that. Crazy.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, to throw your life away on a gamble...

How unfortunate for them.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Even if they win those gambles, a surge of ill-gotten gains doesn't go over well, always.

_Marco shudders slightly._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes, indeed...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ill-gotten gains? I suppose I never really felt that way about it. Hmm...

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh! I just had a great idea!

Pretend you're betting real money, but it's actually _Monopoly_ money!

That's one to remember!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

But... Monopoly money is like a fraction of the size of actual money... And it's multi-colored...

**Reika Fujino:**

Color it green and tape it together!

Easy!

_Bartholomew bursts out laughing._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. It's the same concept as poker chips.

**Reika Fujino:**

Poker has chips?

**Inu Aruku:**

Do we not have any poker chips to play with? Or are the bears too fucking cheap for pieces of plastic?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Maybe they expected us to use those coins.

**Inu Aruku:**

Right... The monocoins. Have any of you actually seen one?

**Marco Nicchi:**

There's an easy way to find out.

_Marco stands and walks over to one of the slot machines, pulling the lever._

_The wheels spin!_

_Marco ends up with three Monokumas in a row. Wowie!_

_The slot machine spits out quite a few little gold coins with Monokuma's face pressed on them._

_You wisely assume these are "Monocoins"._

**Reika Fujino:**

...Huh.

**Inu Aruku:**

Well... I guess they DO exist.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Having money with your own face on it... pretty much the definition of conceit.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Does it truly count as money if it has no value?

What do we do besides pass them among ourselves like trinkets?

**Reika Fujino:**

I think we can use it in the arcade or something...?

Cause all I know is the skee ball machine wouldn't give me skee balls earlier!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Why were you even going to bother playing skee ball? You were probably just going to stand next to it and drop the balls in the center.

**Reika Fujino:**

No!

...I was going to just take the skee balls away from the arcade.

**Inu Aruku:**

You know the bears could just replace them... Right?

**Reika Fujino:**

But then I'd own skee balls!

Which is a massive tactical advantage!

**Inu Aruku:**

Like what? What could you possibly use skee balls for?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It depends how big and heavy they are, I would think.

**Reika Fujino:**

You never know until you find yourself in the middle of a scheme where you think to yourself, "Gee, I sure need a skee ball right about now!"

**Marco Nicchi:**

If my lab ever opens I do hope you'll stay away from it...

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha!

Imagine playing pool with skee balls!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

????????????

**Marco Nicchi:**

I would rather not.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You better not go taking any of my basketballs either!

**Inu Aruku:**

Reika out here stealing all the ball related objects in the park.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't think she would steal your basketballs. If anything she would just release a little bit of air from them so they wouldn't bounce as well!

**Reika Fujino:**

Ohhh... that's a good one.

_Momoka gives Reika a stern, imposing look from above._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No thank you.

_*She then smiles again, immediately.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Speaking of that... Is anyone actually interested in using that court of yours? Besides you, I mean.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I sure hope so. I didn't exactly practice much today... but I hope I can back into my normal routines tomorrow!

If anyone wants lessons from the Ultimate on-site... you'll probably be able to find me easily enough!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'll throw around a bit. How about a little game of 21?

_Momoka is slightly bouncing with excitement. It seems involuntary._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Done and done. Right now? Right now sounds good. Is right now too late?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

It's a little late... But tomorrow would be alright. Honestly, it's less about the game and more about keeping in shape for me. I don't want to come out of this place looking scrawny! My fans would hate me!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, then you should join me for a swim some time. It's wonderful exercise.

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmm, there's a lot more potential with swimming than basketball...

Potential for crime!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The pool, my lab, the new fitness room... I should be able to stay in shape just fine. I was worried about that for a bit.

**Inu Aruku:**

I-i think I'll sit out on the game of basketball by the way. I'm usually watching the game and not actually playing it. Doubt I'd useful for any team.

_Bartholomew puts a finger to his chin._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't remember the last time I swam in an actual pool, honestly. I was eyeing it up a bit when I was grabbing those Star Wars props... Sure, you got me. I'm in. My mood has improved considerably after I spent the entire day sleeping.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Wonderful, another chance for more mundane socializing. I don't mean to be rude, but our breakfasts have always seemed... off-putting.

**Inu Aruku:**

With the bears always popping in I doubt we'd ever have a _normal_ breakfast.

Wishful thinking I suppose...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

The problem with those breakfasts is the amount of people that already hate each other sitting at the same table, not the bears in my opin--

_Bartholomew turns around and sees that both Monokuma and Long John Jones are watching from across the room._

**Monokuma** **:**

Did I hear something about popping in?

_Monokuma approaches. Long John Jones does a slow flip over the roulette table._

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

**Inu Aruku:**

They're both here... _Great..._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Good evening headmaster, vice headmaster.

**Reika Fujino:**

Maybe the key is to just never mention bears appearing ever again...

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupu, like that'd work!

You're in my world!

I'm always just around the corner.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What's the occasion for this time?

**long john jones:**

funny you ask

**Monokuma** **:**

We've got a surprise that won't surprise you!

Unless you are surprised by a lack of surprise!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I don't think I've been a fan of any of your surprises so far...

**Monokuma** **:**

Good!

You're learning, like you should be as students!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't think you'll be phasing me after that last ordeal, honestly.

**long john jones:**

hey it might not phase you, but that's ok

**Monokuma** **:**

Well this might ruffle your john!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Ruffle your...?

**Monokuma** **:**

We've got another motive for you group of bastards!

**Marco Nicchi:**

As expected.

**Reika Fujino:**

...A-Already?

**Monokuma** **:**

And youuuuuu are the lucky few that get to hear about it first.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Couldn't even wait a day? Sheesh.

**long john jones:**

you guys are chummy playing cards

of course there's a new motive

**Monokuma** **:**

Well you see this one is a little bit of a slow burn.

You see, you may think that you can keep some part of yourself safe here.

We're here to violate that!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Part of ourselves? What does that even mean?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well... some of us aren't being entirely honest...

So we're dealing in secrets!

**long john jones:**

heh

**Monokuma** **:**

And trust me... if you're wondering if it's _that_ , it is!

We know everything about you idiots!

**long john jones:**

and we mean everything

**Monokuma** **:**

Some things... I'd rather not...

But oh well!

As headmaster I know you in AND out.

**long john jones:**

i only know in

that's what vice principal gets you...

**Monokuma** **:**

So we're going to be revealing secrets!

But you bastards get to choose how!

**long john jones:**

alright pardners, please take out your e-handbooks

_Bartholomew grows rather silent and pulls out his handbook. The others, likewise comply and take a look at them._

_There's a new screen on the E-Handbooks! It looks very similar to the voting screen used to vote during the Class Trial. Sano and Teppei's squares are grayed out, unable to be selected._

**Monokuma** **:**

Now then!

Every night, you'll be voting on whose juicy secret you want to learn!

Highest voted gets revealed the next day!

And before you even think about trying to "rebel", or "fight the system"...

If no one votes, both myself and my vice headmaster here are voting too!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

... Let me guess, it only stops if we kill someone?

**Monokuma** **:**

Of course!

You're learning too!

I'm so proud...

_*He turns away from the group to mock cry.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. How intriguing. And if all the secrets are spilled, what happens next?

**long john jones:**

i'm glad you asked

if you stall long enough for everyone's secrets to be spilled...

then there'll be one last vote for whoever had the juiciest, worst secret around

then they die

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh!

One last rule I should mention...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So even if we make it all the way through... someone still has to die?

**Monokuma** **:**

Yup!

**Inu Aruku:**

So... we're fucked no matter what we do...

Someone has to die...

**Monokuma** **:**

But that's besides the point...

Uhh...

Where was I?

_*He flips through the script.*_

Oh right!

In the case of a tie, the highest voted secrets are still revealed, so if you all want this can be done real quick!

Same thing goes for the **final** vote too. Puhuhu.

**long john jones:**

the legendary 14 person tie...

now that's a speedrun

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

This is just a scare tactic, it's easy to get around.... for now.

_*He turns to the rest of the group.*_

Don't panic! No one can have anything that bad to hide, riiight? Let's just stall it and have someone volunteer to be voted for!

**Reika Fujino:**

Is someone just going to volunteer to die?!

N-No offense, but Sano was already... you know...

**Marco Nicchi:**

You send someone to their death no matter what. And we don't have a second Sano.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...No! Volunteer to have their secret spilled! They only kill someone if everyone's are at the end.

**Monokuma** **:**

Wow what a hero!

Already volunteering to be voted for and we've just announced it!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What? No! Not me! It was a suggestion, we need a group discussion!

**Monokuma** **:**

Hah! Whatever you say.

I can't wait to see the group keep this together when people won't agree on who wants to go first...

Hahahaha!

**long john jones:**

i'm impressed trust is still on the table for you guys

...oh, one last thing

usually we'll do a grand reveal of the winner in the morning

but since it's the first night, we'll give you some extra voting time

take that extra time to vote wisely

_Bartholomew folds his arms._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I want to argue that you can't know us all but after the whole family situation, I just... don't know....

**Monokuma** **:**

Glad we've crossed that threshold of trust!

**long john jones:**

ahh... secrets...

_*He sighs in reflection.*_

_Bartholomew has grown noticably more pale in the face._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Just piss off already, then, yeah? You and your ugly hat.

Buncha liars.

_Inu falls on a nearby seat to calm herself._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-It's always something new with you damned bears...

**Monokuma** **:**

What can I say, we try to keep things fresh!

This'd get old if it was the same song and dance every time, right?

Only my beautiful visage is utterly irreplaceable!

**long john jones:**

no more kidnapping parents for this killing game

probably

anyway, we have to uhh

share this with everyone else

so it's a fair and just vote

**Inu Aruku:**

Are you two done here? Can we go back to enjoying our amazingly fun _"card games"_ in peace. Please...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Get. Out.

**long john jones:**

hmm?

is something wrong?

you sound upset

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm just sick of looking at you, it gives me a stomach ache.

**Monokuma** **:**

You sure are bellyachin'!

_Bartholomew turns around and sits down in front of the slot machine behind him._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Okay, bye now!

**Monokuma** **:**

Aww fine, you're no fun!

**long john jones:**

well i know who i'm voting for

seeya

_Long John Jones somehow flips over both himself and the roulette table and leaves._

**Monokuma** **:**

Wow, how did he make it land perfectly back upright like that?

As for the rest of you chumps, get considerin'!

I'm outta here!

_Monokuma power slides into the theater._

_Inu tries to stand back up but she is a little weak in the knees. Momoka finally releases her breath. She doesn't remember how long she had been holding it._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Another round, huh...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

... So, what then?

**Reika Fujino:**

... _Fuck._

W-Well, it can't be that bad, right? ...Except for that extra deadline crap...

_Momoka straightens up her posture, and puts on a brave face._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I feel like I can do more this time, now that Mom isn't on the line...

**Reika Fujino:**

We have what... two weeks? Assuming no one ties...

That's a lot better too!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm sorry if I put anyone off with the whole volunteering suggestion, I was merely trying to say that if we have anyone who doesn't mind sharing their secret, they can give us some time by letting the bears reveal it.

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Of course!

What could they possibly have on _me_?!

My villainy is for the world to see!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No, Barty. I was thinking the same exact thing. I don't think I have anything on me that's too damning.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I... hate this. I hate this. I really do. Those bastards didn't even give us an entire day to ourselves before springing more crap on us.

_*He slumps down in his seat.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's so soon... but I'm willing to volunteer if it gives other people a chance to breathe. Tonight, tomorrow, whatever day I have to. Unless someone else here wants to?

**Reika Fujino:**

No, no, we should go in order or something...

So we don't screw up the vote...

**Marco Nicchi:**

You expect people to adhere to that.

**Reika Fujino:**

At the very least maybe the people in this room.

That's already a good numbers advantage!

**Marco Nicchi:**

The five of us might be civil, but there are 9 others.

Can't you see? Agendas are forming. Rivalries. Bad blood. With or without the bears' input, something's going to happen.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm trying to curb those feelings but I can't... You _know_ someone is going to want to dig up dirt on someone else.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I've been trying to get us _all_ to try to cooperate as a team... I really wish I had more time before this was sprung on us.

**Inu Aruku:**

...

Cornered again by the fucking bears... Isn't it wonderful?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

W-Well, alright. I guess if it's completely okay with you, I'll vote for you Momoka.

_Momoka gives a thumb up._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We can't let ourselves get cornered. We've got to hold out as long as we can... and can't give up on hope.

**Inu Aruku:**

If you're OK with this, Momo. I-I'll vote for you too.

We should probably let the others know...

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up. Monokuma is drinking from his glass of wine. Long John Jones is shooting his cork gun at the wall._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now Nighttime! Rides are shut down! Consider your votes wisely... Puhuhu.

_click._

_Bartholomew shakily stands up, the complexion in his face still much lighter than normal._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hahah... Now I _really_ regret messing my sleep schedule up. I'm gonna be up all night with this in my head...

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ugh_! You know I can bet what's going to happen too!

Everyone's gonna keep voting for everyone who's _apparently_ more evil than I am!

Just gotta outnumber them...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Are you saying you want to be selected first?

**Inu Aruku:**

Why don't you just spill the beans then?

**Reika Fujino:**

Well apparently we're doing Momo first but, in general I'd be fine.

As I said, I'm a villain! You all know _my_ crimes!

_Momoka smiles._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

With some organization.. I think we can give people the time they need to come to peace with their pasts. If we all connect and start to trust each other... even our secrets couldn't hurt each other.

Right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If you're suggesting that you want everyone to spil their own beans, I don't think that'll blow over too well... Especially not for me. I don't know if my trust can be fully be rejuvinated after murder.

Goodnight everyone. See you tomorrow. I'll still be up for that game of 21 if you are, Momoka.

_Bartholomew shakes his head and walks off slowly._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Drive the knife into yourself, and they'll surely push it further.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Goodnight.

_Marco remains seated._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe I'll stay here a while longer. Don't let me keep you.

_Reika lets out a loud sigh, slumping over a little._

**Reika Fujino:**

Geez, what a mess...

...

Marco, can I have those Monocoins?

I'm going to get some skee balls.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course.

_As Marco hands over the Monocoins, Momoka laughs, despite the heaviness._

**Reika Fujino:**

I'll catch you all tomorrow!

... Hopefully this plan works.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We can make it work. I know it.

_Reika heads on out, presumably in the direction of the arcade. Shortly after she's gone, Inu takes a deep breath._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I think I'm going to need some time by myself...

T-Talk to you later, Momo.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

See ya. Take all the time you need.

_Inu hobbles towards the exit and back to her lab. A little meditation wouldn't hurt right about now._

_Momoka sighs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Do you think this might be a little too naive, after all?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Being completely honest? Absolutely.

There is genuine hatred boiling just beneath the surface of a few of our classmates. I'm certain Ayumi will vote for Atsurou's secret every night, for instance.

But persevere in spite of it. Right now you're the closest we have to an anchor, friend.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think you're right. We've really got a lot of work to do to keep things from getting chaotic...

_*She smiles, and starts to walk off. She looks back and waves.*_

Night Marky. Take care of yourself.

**Marco Nicchi:**

You the same.

_*He waves and turns back to the slot machine. He sighs, staring at his reflection in the glass for the while.*_

...This certainly puts a wrench in things, doesn't it?

Do I put my entire life on a gamble? I have already made such mistakes before...

_*He pulls the lever slowly, watching the wheels spin.*_

...Indeed, I shall ever remain the mouse. And when the spotlight turns to me... I suppose the plan will change.

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

there is one thing that is true for all living beings, both man and bear

and that is we all have a weakness

some people are bad at social situations

some people are afraid of heights

some people are weak to ice slasher

what about you monokuma

what are you weak to

**Monokuma** **:**

Huh?

**long john jones:**

oh would you look at that

monokuma is weak to listening to me, long john jones

**Monokuma** **:**

Looks like he finally figured it out!

That's all from us today!

Because some people are bad at improv!

**long john jones:**

oh no

it looks like my weakness is the lack of budget

seeya

_Long John Jones waves as the screen fades to black. Monokuma quits his dayjob._

* * *

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up revealing Long John Jones drinking out of a juice box. There is a tiny cactus next to him._

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all. long john jones here.

it's morning, and the rides are back on. time to wake up and smell the results of your voting

but later

seeya

_click._

_A new day starts, and in a miracle of life itself, breakfast is completely uneventful.  
_

_I'm sure it will not last._

_Regardless, sometime after breakfast, we find ourselves at the Ultimate Student Lab. Marco is standing by one of the bookshelves. He thumbs through a few pages of the "A" encyclopedia._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I should not do this alone... I need someone to bear witness to my revelation.

_Sabaku opens the door slowly, putting his entire weight onto it. It opens about the same speed as a normal person would, but creaks a little at the extra force. Marco turns to the door._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, hello-

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Good morning, Marco Nicchi.

_Marco closes the book and slides it back on to the shelf._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Sabaku. Good to see you made it upstairs, friend.

_Sabaku scans the room for a moment or two. He walks on over, using the wall on his right for support._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not easy. Each step more tough than last.

... But with squat, and hands on wall and floor, I make "progress".

How are you?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I am well, thank you for asking. I just wanted to look up a bit of history. Get a better grasp of our place in the world.

_Sabaku pauses for a moment, then nods._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Is "valuable" to learn from those before us.

Learn what went wrong. How lives can be better.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Indeed, the past is an invaluable teacher. I believe we all have mistakes we wish to avoid repeating.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Did mastermind speak to you about "motive"?

_*He steps forward, releasing his arm off the shelf to his right. He grabs hold of a chair and lowers himself meticulously.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes, the motive. Our secrets being sunk one by one, until none remain... and one of us sinks instead.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I see. Same motive for all. What you expect?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Hm.

At first, some of us will volunteer, valiantly putting their secrets on the line to protect everyone else. Reika and Momoka were stumbling over each other trying to convince people to vote for them.

After that, well...

Chaos ensues.

_Sabaku stares down for a moment, then lifts his head again._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not bad plan, if honest. Trust Momoka and Reika. And... gives time for fate to set in.

... Made "gamble" and voted to trust. Trust Lyle Ayashi. Trust his secret will not hurt us.

... Will... which word... "organize" vote better next time.

How have you?

_Marco waves a hand._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I voted for Momoka, as per her request.

_Sabaku nods._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I see. Make sense.

... Have other point to speak about, not on motive.

_*He reaches under his shirt and pulls out his notebook, and sets it on the table.*_

... Want to thank you for help. Would be alone, lost if not for this push.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Well, you're welcome. It would not do to leave someone behind after all, even if I am not the best teacher.

_Sabaku shakes his head._

**Sabaku Suna:**

You teach me how to "approach". Help me tear down wall between me and others.

... Cannot imagine two days ago without "ability" to speak and listen.

Believe in... how phrased... "hand for hand"? Wish to make it up to you, and to others.

Is there way I can help?

**Marco Nicchi:**

A way you can help, hmmm?

_*He tilts his head back and forth.*_

Mmmm. This may come across as a bit much but bear with me, please...

I would like you to do your best to maintain peace. Tetsumi and Hana in particular are rather... fiery as of late.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Is that all?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes. With a bit of luck, we can prevent the aforementioned chaos from ever erupting. That is my primary concern right now.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Have been tasked with the goal of "sanctuary" for my people. If peace must be reached, I will reach it.

Have my word.

_Marco smiles lightly._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Thank you, friend.

_Sabaku returns the smile, and slowly pulls himself up._

**Sabaku Suna:**

I should find others. Will you be safe?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe I shall, though I'm heading back to the casino myself.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Ah. Be careful. Do not care for "casino".

**Marco Nicchi:**

...There is comfort for me in felt.

I can walk with you for a while, if you like. The arcade is in that area as well.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Do not understand "arcade". But... enjoy company.

I will walk with you, Marco Nicchi.

_Sabaku extends a hand. Marco takes it, leading Sabaku out of the lab._

_Sabaku and Marco feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_Time passes..._

_While the theater might be far from the most appealing area in the park, that doesn't stop people from flocking to it for one reason or another. Namely, Yorumi, Yobun, Reika, and Marco.  
_

_Yorumi has been in here for a while. He's got a bar stool in front of him with a notebook and several writing implements on it and is intermittently looking between the screen and his notes. Yobun sits closer to the front, her legs kicked up on the rail in front of her and her arms resting behind her head. Her expression is a mix of bored and disturbed. Marco sits in the middle of the area. He's taken after Yorumi's lead and is jotting down notes in a small notebook. Reika meanwhile, is hovering near the back of the theater, her arms crossed as she keeps her eyes on the screen.  
_

_The current scene seems rather similar to the one the day before. A number of the people are sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast._

**Lucian Vincente** **:**

... What did it say, anyway?

Spare my greatness the filthy details. Simply disclose the premise.

**Kamiko Haruki:  
**

It- It uhh...

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Secrets.

Like, shit about people you wouldn't want others to know.

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...It said it contained _s-someone's_... secret. But it... seemed to make a point of not specifying who...

**Lucian Vincente** **:**

What's the _point_ in that, then?

 _Surely_ a tool of _propaganda_ must have a specific target!

**Ami Hatanaka:**

Trust me, gossip can be super nasty...

**Kamiko Haruki:**

I think... I think Monokuma is hoping that _anything_ bad happens. I d-don't think it really matters what.

**Lucian Vincente** **:**

A mechanism to breed _paranoia_...

Not unlike the situation we all were forced into not a week ago.

_The conversation continues on..._

**Reika Fujino:**

...

So does anyone else realize how sketchy this shit is?

It's one thing for there to _apparently_ be another of these things. But both of us are dealing with secrets now?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Just how many players are there, I wonder? Is there one overarching master, multiple collaborators, or copycats?

**Yobun Ai:**

If you're gonna talk louder than the show, can you speak plainly? Like, what do you mean by that?

**Yorumi Oda:**

He wants to know if the person that captured us also captured them.

**Reika Fujino:**

Monokuma seems to be running around in there too. So there's definitely that!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Who's to say it's the same Monokuma?

**Reika Fujino:**

...Why would two different people use the same weird bear?

_Yorumi raises an eyebrow and stops writing, looking towards Marco.  
_

**Yorumi Oda:**

That's...an interesting thought.

Why do you think that?

**Marco Nicchi:**

It's just a theory... there are... incredibly minor personality differences between the two.

And of course, the complete absence of a vice headmaster, invasive or no.

**Yorumi Oda:**

We don't know that Long John Jones isn't there...

**Reika Fujino:**

At the very least, I haven't seen anyone mention him...

Still!

Having a murder bear mascot is just stupid!

_The scene on the screen has gotten much louder as that Shou fellow has once again entered the room and is screaming about something or another._

**Yobun Ai:**

He's my favorite, by the way.

**Reika Fujino:**

...I'm pretty sure I saw him on TV once.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Considering that both of our plights are almost identical, there must be _some_ central point that it all revolves around...

What are your thoughts, Yorumi?

_Yorumi chews on the tip of his pencil, looking down at his notes._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I'm...not sure.

I...recognize most of the people they have captured, but...

Aside from them all apparently being Ultimates, that doesn't really mean much...

**Reika Fujino:**

...Maybe someone just _really_ hates Hope's Peak?

...And has way too much time and money on their hands.

**Marco Nicchi:**

As I've said, our status as Ultimates makes us more interesting pieces for the game. It wouldn't be nearly as interesting if 16 people were randomly pulled off the street.

**Yobun Ai:**

I'd rather be with Average Joe than you shmucks.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Why does it matter that it's interesting, though...?

**Reika Fujino:**

When you're an evil mastermind, sometimes interesting is better!

...Of course, I haven't tried to _kill_ people...

**Marco Nicchi:**

You have to think as if you were our hosts. They seem to be doing this for fun.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Think...as if...

_The scene has apparently escalated to the point where Billie (the child) has arrived, and is trying to fight Shou. Breakfast as always I guess._

_Yorumi continues writing._

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm trying to figure out if there's any more connections or anything... Outside of everyone being Ultimates.

But the only thing I've figured out is that I'm _actually_ more of a threat than most of the people in _that_ game!

**Yobun Ai:**

Anyone wanna bet on how many rooms the bird could chuck Reika through? My money's on three.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

You know... It is a little curious the extent their "game" parallels ours...

Ms. Fujino mentioned the "secrets" motive...

But their first blackened was also connected to the first victim. I suppose it's a bit more literal in their case, though...

There doesn't seem to be any correlation between the talents, though...

**Yobun Ai:**

A lot of these bastards have more humbling talents than you lot, that's for sure.

**Reika Fujino:**

Culprit encompasses more than Burglar! So I've got that going for me!

**Marco Nicchi:**

You're also far less vicious.

**Reika Fujino:**

I have no clue what you're talking about!

**Shou Shigeo:**

Who knows? My grand plan is gonna take some time, so maybe I want some entertainment one night?

Heh heh... Darling, Edgeboy, it's been a _pleasure_ as always! But I have better things to do.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

 _Really_ sick of that word.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Mr. Koide does seem fond of it.

**Yobun Ai:**

Fuckin' mmmrrichy.

**Reika Fujino:**

... Well, I feel like I've figured out just about nothing so far.

**Yobun Ai:**

Shocker!

**Reika Fujino:**

You know what I'm going to do?

I'm gonna write "Darling" over a TON of sticky notes! And then put them ALL over your room!

Fwa-ha-ha!

**Yobun Ai:**

Sure, if you don't mind becoming a cannonball!

**Reika Fujino:**

...That sounds like murder to me!

**Yobun Ai:**

Is that four now, or five? Starting to lose track...

**Yorumi Oda:**

I feel like Ms. Ai is one of the least likely to keep their door unlocked...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Announcing your intentions before executing them. Bold.

**Reika Fujino:**

Threats have power!

The dread of how _many_ sticky notes...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes, but the man who calls his shot and misses is ultimately a loser.

**Kamiko Haruki:**

You were checking...e-everywhere in the mansion, right?

**Kaoru Kita:  
**

Every crack, every worthless corner of this place.

**Ami Hatanaka:**

... Did you find anything, at all?

**Kaoru Kita:**

...

The bottom of the ball pit.

**Ami Hatanaka:**

... Yikes.

**Kaoru Kita:**

Whoever is running this show has it very airtight.

**Yobun Ai:**

Didn't we have one of those? I feel like I remember that.

**Reika Fujino:**

We had a _ball pit_?

Maaaaan...

**Yorumi Oda:**

If we did, it must have been in the Funhouse.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Ah, right. I pushed Sano into it. That felt good.

**Yorumi Oda:**

He did not have a very great track record here.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

Has anyone seen a scene from this where they're not in a house?

**Yobun Ai:**

Nope. Kinda dull, to be honest.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...In theory, that would mean they only have one building, as lavish as it may be.

That _could_ imply lower budget...

_*He jots down some more notes.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Seems a lot easier to keep people locked up in one building than in a whole park, to be frank.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Oh, there's an idea!

This park is apparently some sort of Hope's Peak campus or something. ...Even if it's obviously not what it's being used for right now...

But they're just in a house...

I don't think that's a Hope's Peak... anything?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Hm...

**Marco Nicchi:**

It's true, I haven't seen any talent labs in the time I've watched this.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, these poor bastards. I'm at least happy to have somewhere to practice.

Could use my _lions_ , of course...

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha! What do you think a "second banana" lab would be? Just a room with a banana tree?

Or even two banana trees!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Monokuma seems to specifically dislike Ms. Haruki, so it's likely that her lab would be something mocking.

**Reika Fujino:**

Maybe a dead banana tree...?

_Yobun stands up, stretching._

**Yobun Ai:**

Bored. I'm heading out.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeaaah. I'm not cut out for this note taking stuff...

I'm trusting you're doing a good job, Blue Boy!

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Ms. Ai, who did you vote for?

**Yobun Ai:**

The fucking mummy, of course?

Name one thing we actually know about him.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

Judging by his lab... I'm not sure what the bears know either...

_Yobun shrugs._

**Yobun Ai:**

Maybe, but I don't sleep right knowing _nothing_ about him. It's amazing that you bastards do.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha, I have a theory about him, actually... I'll be in your lab later, Yorumi. I hope you don't mind.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Is that an invitation or a warning...?

**Marco Nicchi:**

A notification, really. Though I would like someone to be there.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, I wanna hear it!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Then I suppose you're invited. The encyclopedia should reveal all.

**Reika Fujino:**

That's almost a good line...?

If it wasn't about an encyclopedia...

**Yobun Ai:**

I feel obligated to show up, but planning's a pain in my ass. I don't care either way.

What about you bastards, you guys make a vote?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

You're excused.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Momoka requested we vote for her, so I obliged.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yep!

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, _boring_.

Fine, whatever.

**Reika Fujino:**

Boring or not, I'm fine with keeping it safe!

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...don't know about "boring," but voting for "safe" people like Ms. Mawatari won't get us anywhere.

**Reika Fujino:**

After all, if I have everything correctly...

_*She starts counting on her fingers.*_

Atsurou sells guns, Tetsumi is a terrifying death robot, Sano probably was going to kill someone, Teppei did kill someone, Hana set up a scene so someone would kill someone, and Lyle is an asshole about Star Wars.

I'm tired of people having shitty secrets, they can keep them at this point!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Who's to say Tetsumi can merely be boiled down to "terrifying death robot," hm? What's her motivation for such modification, hm?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Ms. Fujino, we're in a killing game.

It is important to know who is dangerous.

This motive is very useful...

I just need to have people comply...

**Reika Fujino:**

It's _supposed_ to just be me who's dangerous!

If there's _more_ than my last list... then what the fuck?

**Yorumi Oda:**

The real world doesn't work like that, Ms. Fujino.

You need to get your head out of the clouds.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_*She crosses her arms.*_

Well it _should_ work like that...

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, hope you're sick of living. When Marco reveals he's a cannibal? You're gonna be sorry then.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha, cannibal? I assure you, I'm nothing so sinister.

**Yorumi Oda:**

As the "Ultimate Pool Shark," you make a living off scamming people. It's not cannibalism, but it is still "sinister."

**Reika Fujino:**

(I'm still more evil than _that_ at least...)

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, I said nothing "so" sinister. I will not deny that my trade requires unsavory tactics.

_*He shrugs.*_

But I have no reason to employ them here.

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, since you got me curious, I think I'll vote for you after I get my first wish. Hope that's alright.

_*She grins and walks closer to the door.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

By all means, be my guest. You'll simply make me relive a personal failure, nothing harmful or progressive.

**Yobun Ai:**

Ha! That sounds like it's up your alley, doesn't it Reika?

Imagine it! Two days from now, Marco's embarrassment on every screen!

**Reika Fujino:**

Whatever you say, " _Darling_ "!

_Yobun turns around and stamps closer to Reika._

**Yobun Ai:**

Hi, fleabag. What was that?

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmm? I thought you heard me just fine!

I'm not _evil_ enough for you, " _Darling_ "?

_*She's grinning far too wide. She seems very proud of herself.*_

_Yobun grabs onto Reika's collar, and extends an arm out towards the stairs._

**Yobun Ai:**

Want to take a tumble, you little bitch baby?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Speaking of dangerous people...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Perhaps you'd like to vote for Reika's secret instead?

_Reika looks awfully worried for a moment before she grins again._

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Of course! _Finally_! You recognize the true power of the- of the Nefarious Nightmare!

**Yorumi Oda:**

You know, Ms. Fujino...

If you really wanted Ms. Ai to "fear" you, you could get people to vote for her.

She seems very secretive.

_Yobun turns around with Reika still in her grip, dangling her gently above the top step._

**Yobun Ai:**

That's how the motive works, huh? If you bastards wanna know the real me, there's nothing I can do to stop you.

I'm _pretty sure_ it's what you'd expect.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, but what about you, Yorumi? We hardly know anything about you aside from your disorder.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I doubt it's anything interesting...

**Reika Fujino:**

... As fun as those threats sound... I still don't wanna tie the vote! The more time we have to get out before we run out of secrets, the better!

_Yobun lets go of Reika, putting no real effort into thrusting her one way or the other. Reika lands on the first step She doesn't tumble down but she does land on her butt._

**Yobun Ai:**

I don't care. Do what you want.

**Yorumi Oda:**

You're a lot easier to read than you'd like to think, Ms. Ai...

_Yobun grins, bearing her teeth._

**Yobun Ai:**

If you say so.

_She leaves through the theater door. Shortly after she's gone, Marco stands slowly, stretching._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Well, I believe I'll take a stroll before I head to your lab, Yorumi. Clear my mind a bit.

_Yorumi doesn't look up, instead continuing to take notes. Marco nods quietly, waves to Reika, and exits._

_Reika gets back onto her feet, dusting herself off as she does._

**Reika Fujino:**

Hm. As I said, the only thing I'm worried about with this motive is the ties. Two weeks is a lot more time to think things through... but losing that time is no good!

**Yorumi Oda:**

Second verse same as the first...

**Reika Fujino:**

...

I think there's gotta be a hole somewhere. In the park, with the bears, with their plan.

I don't know which one.

But there's _always_ a hole in every evil scheme!

It's how they get bested in the end!

... We just gotta figure it out in time.

_Yorumi looks over to Reika, his eyes devoid of...something._

**Yorumi Oda:**

We have no reason to assume they will slip up with what he have available to us.

But if we assume that more areas will continue to open up, we should speed up the vote and continue with this killing game.

If we go fast enough, there's a chance the bears will slip up and we can escape.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_*She puts a finger to her chin, looking a tad uncomfortable as she thinks.*_

I think that's just part of their scheme too... All they want is the killing... and I don't think it matters to them how or why it happens. As long as it does.

... And that's why I think you're wrong, Blue Boy. Fast or slow, killing is what they want. They won't slip up from just doing what they want.

Even putting a small wrench in the scheme... that's where the hole begins to form...

**Yorumi Oda:**

I can't tell if being an idiot is part of your "character."

The killing isn't going to stop.

**Reika Fujino:**

You know, fine! Let's say I walk out of this door right now and someone has been killed! We solve the trial, move on, and get a brand new room. It's gonna be just as locked up as these ones!

Maybe you're right that this won't work and more people will die. I don't know!

But the killing isn't going to help us get out of here.

And the faster it goes, the less time we have to _think_.

_*She crosses her arms and mutters a little.*_

_And don't call me an idiot if you don't even realize that..._

_Yorumi continues glaring._

**Yorumi Oda:**

There isn't much left to think about, Reika.

If we escape, we can just be captured again.

The only solution is to kill the mastermind.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

...Finding the mastermind should be our top priority. That's where the hole needs to form...

_*She starts to head towards the door.*_

You better stay safe, Yorumi. I don't wanna hear otherwise!

_With that, she leaves through the theater door._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He looks back to his book.*_

That's not up to me, idiot...

_Did anyone even grow closer today? I don't even think they did on the screen..._

_..._

_Well then. Let's take a look over at the Ultimate Basketball Player Lab, shall we? As they said they would, Bartholomew and Momoka have met up there.  
_

_Bartholomew looks around the court with his hands on his hips._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So this is your lab, huh? This is a pretty decent sized court!

_Momoka smiles, arms spread wide, showing off the majestic beauty of a court._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I almost couldn't keep exploring the other day... my muscles ached to come here and practice!

There might be more _pressing_ matters going on... but this is fine, right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, I'm really just trying to keep my mind off of that whole... well, you know.

_*He puts a finger to his chin and turns, looking up at the basketball hoop on the far wall.*_

You know... I've never _actually_ played any basketball games with anyone before. My father had a small half-court in his home gym that I used to throw around on alone as a kid. That was about it, though!

_Momoka is somewhat giddy at the thought of teaching fresh meat. She hides it poorly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh trust me, you've only gotten like... a tenth of the fun then! The feeling of rushing past defenders... passing the ball to a waiting teammate... the thrill of a unit working together in perfect harmony... I can't do it justice with words alone!

And then there's defense, where you get to...

_Momoka has started going on. It might not stop. Regardless, Bartholomew stays and listens for awhile._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, I can see how you obtained that title of yours in any case. You're really passionate! That's admirable. I never really had the pleasure of playing sports with others myself-- I was homeschooled. I had to sort of "be my own friend", if you will. That's sort of why I suggested doing this today.

It's both a new thing for me, _and_ I get the pleasure of doing it with a fellow celebrity of sorts.

_Momoka smirks, then jogs off to snag a ball from one of the racks._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Celebrity? I'm not quite as famous as you are _yet_... but that is the goal, I hope!

_*She starts jogging back, dribbling a ball.*_

Let me do a quick thought experiment with you real quick. Think of some famous basketball players. Do names come to your mind? You don't have to tell me who!

_Bartholomew frowns for a second before nodding._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, sure, that's not very hard to do. How come?

_Momoka raises a finger._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's easy, sure! But tell me, Barty... did any women come to your mind?

_Momoka winks, then passes the ball to Bartholomew. He gives a little chuckle as he catches the ball accompanied by a bit of a guilty smile._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I see now. You got me.

_Momoka raises her hands in mock surrender._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It gets everyone. Happened to me too! A lot of sports are divided up by men and women.

_*She looks at Bartholomew with confidence.*_

I don't want to be the best _woman_ basketball player. I want to be the best basketball player, period. I want to be the _first_ name people think of on that list!

More famous than you! Err, maybe.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Ahahah, I think the world of sports differs a little bit from what I do. That's quite the goal you have there, though. I...

_*He trails off and seemingly loses himself in thought, his smile fading into something between a frown and a scowl. A few moments later he perks right back up.*_

Well! Why don't we play, then? I already know the rules of Twenty-One, so show me what you got!

_Momoka puts on her game face. It looks kind of goofy, actually. Bartholomew takes his jacket off and throws it on the bleachers behind him. It's very anime._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You're on, Barty!

_Basketball happens!_

_It truly is impressive how Bartholomew doesn't score a single point. Compared to Momoka who definitely does.  
_

_Twenty One to be exact._

_Momoka scratches the back of her head, and gives a small smile._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Ta-daaah...?

_Bartholomew is clearly very winded. He stumbles back and sits on the lowest step of the bleachers._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

P-Phew... That... That was about what I expected to happen.

You're uh, really good. That was almost a little scary...

_Momoka approaches Bartholomew, and sits next to him._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sorry about that! I can't really make myself go easy on you... I started to feel bad around the tenth steal from you!

_Momoka laughs and Bartholomew joins her._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, no. I wouldn't want you to go easy...

Can I ask you a question?

_Momoka gives an affirmative thumbs up, leaning back._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...How do you feel about losing?

How do you take it?

_Momoka lounges, with a peaceful expression. She gives a shrug._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Some games you win, some games you lose. As long as nothing of value is on the line... losing helps you learn, and grow. I've still got plenty to do of both.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You win some, you lose some, yeah? That's the answer I usually get...

_*He looks down at the floor between his legs, his face contorting up into a very uncomfortable grin.*_

But what if... What _if_... What if you _never_ lost?

Why does no one ever take _that_ attitude?

"But Bartholomew, that's statistically not possible... Everyone loses sometimes!"

_Bartholomew he seems to be talking to himself at this point, not even directly addressing Momoka anymore. For her part, Momoka is about to interject but decides to remain silent._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

But that's not the right way to look at it...! Even if you lose, you don't really have to _lose..._

_*He stands up suddenly, taking his jacket up with him and hanging it over one shoulder.*_

Oh _god_ it's been so long since I've lost at something so badly... I miss this feeling.

_*He turns back around and haunches down to Momoka's level, shooting both of his arms out and placing his hands on her shoulders.*_

_I won't fail you._

_Momoka went through a wheel of expressions throughout the speech- confusion, to a smirk, and now back to confusion._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I-I'm sorry? In what way?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You've just reminded me why it's so great to be me. I owe you something, no?

I'm going to personally see to it that everyone remembers your name.

Not in here-- no, no, no, no. Out there.

Which reminds me...

_*He lets go and starts to properly put his jacket back on.*_

You _did_ vote for yourself last night, yes?

_Momoka takes a brief moment to relax. She meets Bartholomew's eyes, with a smile._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Jeez, I was not sure at all what you were going to say... I got worried for nothing there...

_*She takes a deep breath.*_

Yeah, I voted for myself... gotta lead by example, right? I'm kinda wondering what exactly the bears even have on us...

_Bartholomew takes a deep breath and takes a step back._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

S-Sorry... And, good...

I'm having a hard time with this whole voting anxiety thing and it's only been the first day... Haah.

I don't know if I can handle this on a daily basis...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm sure some other people will volunteer to give us some more time to breathe! Rei-Rei _wants_ to be evil... I bet Yujinkies would volunteer too. Heck, A-row likes to say he "never lies" so maybe even he'll step up. Maybe if we give ourselves time... we can all work through our darkest days.

_*She smiles, as relaxed as usual.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Y-Yeah, right... I'm just a little worried about that. I know I'm the one that suggested the whole volunteer system but it has a fatal flaw in it that I couldn't stop thinking about last night.

_*He folds his arms.*_

Voting for all of the innocents only gives the people who have something to hide more time to plan... Well, you know.

I don't know what to do anymore, I feel like we're in danger no matter who we vote for. I almost want to vote for the shady characters in hopes that they won't do anything if their secret is already out.

..And then of course, there's still the lingering thought that the bears might just be full of it but that's wishful thinking.

_Momoka frowns._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I guess... we'll have to see after the first reveal, huh? I _hope_ my plan is the right path forward... but convincing everyone here to be a team is proving to be a difficult task.

Do you think one of us would really kill to keep their secret? Pei-Pei's murder was... selfish. But it protected many others...

I have to believe that we're better than this motive. None of us are that selfish.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

... It depends on the magnitude of what you have to hide, I suppose.

A nasty secret can destroy someone's life, it's true.

But if our captors supposedly already know... then is it really even a secret anymore?

_Momoka shrugs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Who knows what they know... but if you can't accept your own past... I don't think you can truly face your future.

_*She smirks and tries to sound profound.*_

A destroyed life can be rebuilt- an ended life can't.

We'll get through this, Barty.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's one way to look at it, I suppose. Always thinking positive, you. That's a good thing.

Anyway, I suppose I'll go and find something else to do now. I really need to keep my brain busy.

_*He starts to walk out, but pauses.*_

...And sorry for putting my hands on you and all of that, I dunno what came over me. I'll catch you later. Good game.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Don't worry about it! Seeya, Barty! It was fun!

_Momoka waves as Bartholomew leaves. Shortly after he's gone, she gets up and goes to retrieve a ball to resume practice._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Jeez, he had me flustered there for a moment... I'll have to get him back!

_Momoka happily plays on, expecting the best from the day._

_Momoka and Bartholomew feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_The day continues on as it does. We find ourselves in the hotel, in Sabaku's room to be precise. All is quiet until there is a stern knocking outside of his door. There is a sizable pause, but after that...  
_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... On way.

_*He opens the door slowly, looking up to see Tetsumi waiting outside.*_

... Hello.

_Tetsumi stands with her arms held behind her back, her expression as unflappable as always._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good afternoon, Sabaku Suna.

Are you presently occupied?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Am not. Was... which word... "meditating"?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good.

I have few obligations at the moment and I can only stare at the theatre screen for so long before I can take no more.

So I figured now might be a good opportunity for you to further develop your physical condition.

_Sabaku's expression hardens, and he nods._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Very well.

_Tetsumi takes a step back and gestures towards the hallway._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Shall we, then?

_Sabaku steps out and shuts the door behind him._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Let us proceed, then. A simple walk to the schoolhouse should make a good starting point.

Keep pace to the best of your ability.

_Tetsumi turns without further ado and starts slowly walking down the hallway and towards the hotel exit. Sabaku follows after her shakily, but with vigor. At her reduced pace, he's able to keep up._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I have been meaning to ask.

_Sabaku catches and releases a breath, before answering._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Yes?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We know little of you, Sabaku Suna. When we first met, we could not understand you, so we could not ask you about your origins.

I would be interested to hear you tell a little about yourself. Of your life before this killing game.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not much to share. What to say...?

_*His attention is divided between keeping his balance and attempting to respond, but he seems to be considering the sentiment.*_

... Father and I saw over people. Great many people. Many great people.

_Tetsumi leads the pair onward, continuing the conversation as they walk outside the hotel doors._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

A leader of some kind, then?

**Sabaku Suna:**

"Leader"... yes. I lead my people. Guide them. Keep them safe.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Someone in a position of authority.

_*She slowly walks down the steps of the hotel entrance.*_

Tell me about your people.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_*He stares at Tetsumi, then the stairs. He systematically makes his descent, taking each step way more seriously than she had.*_

Woman who works by water, getting fish. Belly swollen with two little ones. Husband work with others to provide her care.

Young man, work with fire and grain, deliver bundle of food to others. Often stop by myself. Very good food.

_*He finally finishes his flight down the stairs.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I see. A simple, rural people. How very typical of...

_Tetsumi trails off, neglecting to finish that sentence. Sabaku stares and continues following, choosing not to press further._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What about your father?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Useless.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Oh?

**Sabaku Suna:**

Leader in name, not of mind. Not care for people. Neglect them.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I see. A condition that is all too familiar throughout all of human history.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Hate that.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You care for your people, then?

**Sabaku Suna:**

I do. Wish to see them all with their best lives.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It is reassurring to know that, despite our physical differences, we are quite united in that sentiment.

My work has ever been the same as that you describe - to see humanity flourish and strive ever towards greatness.

_The two continue onward, having nearly reached the school building._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You said you were not always like this. Were you stronger back then?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Yes. Knew men and women more strong, but now... feel like all men and women more strong.

You most strong of all, Tetsumi Fukuhara. Glad we agree. If not...

_*He rubs the back of his head.*_

Not handle that strength, I think.

_Tetsumi waves a hand dismissively as she keeps walking._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If you believe that I might an example of you as I did Hana, rest assured that I have no intention of doing so. As long as you do not stray from the path, you have little to worry about.

I would be very surprised and disappointed if found myself having to do to you the same as I did to her.

_Sabaku nods, following behind._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Love my people. Always will. I will see them safe.

All that matters.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...quite the potential indeed.

_*She leads the pair to a stop in front of the Schoolhouse. She cranes her neck upward and looks at the building.*_

We have arrived.

_*She turns to face Sabaku.*_

I must admit, I did not expect you to make it this far without pause. It shows that you can be quite resilient when neccessary.

_Sabaku exhales._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Thank you. "Reminder" of what matters helped. Will climb any hill to see it through.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What will you do now?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Would like to "continue". Not enough.

_Tetsumi smiles softly, for just a few split seconds._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Then by all means, let us continue. I have another destination in mind. Come.

_Tetsumi throws open the school building doors and leads the two of them inside._

_A few moments later, the two of them step into the fitness room on the second floor. Sabaku follows at a distance, catching his breath. The upward stairs took a lot of extra coordination to do normally.  
_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Here we are.

Do you know what these machines are for?

_Sabaku shakes his head._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... None. Many new rooms filled with unknown "machines".

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I suppose they would be strange to one such as you.

_*She turns around and takes a few slow steps forward.*_

These machines, Sabaku Suna, are intended for physical activity. For physical improvement through regular exertion.

I've always found it intriguing. That Man was not satisfied by the challenges presented to them by nature, and as such saw fit to make their own.

Rather telling of humanity in general, I would think.

_*She walks on up to the weight rack and picks up the heaviest dumbell she can see. She casually tosses it in her hand a few times.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Here, try holding this.

_Tetsumi reaches over for the lightest weight she can find this time and presents it to Sabaku. He takes it. He sways forward for a second, but pulls himself back slowly. He's hunched over a bit, but able to grip it._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I... I see! And this lighter than one you toss?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not fret overmuch about comparing yourself to me. Few people are my equal. You are not alone in that regard.

Focus on your own progress. Attempt to improve a little bit each day.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Understand, but... see new height. "Curious" how close I can come.

Will focus on this weight for now.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If you want further advice on the matter, I am sure Momoka would also be eager to assist you. She, too, seems to take her physical condition quite seriously.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I see. Good to know.

_Tetsumi places her own dumbell down and takes a few steps past Sabaku._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Strange as it may sound, I did use to follow a daily regimen before our time here, and I think it is about time I resume it. You are welcome to join me during those hours if you wish.

_Sabaku attempts to pull the weight up normally. He struggles a bit... but succeeds to some degree. He lowers it again and exhales._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Yes. I think I will join you, Tetsumi Fukuhara.

That would be very helpful.

_Tetsumi turns around and smiles towards Sabaku._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good. I will see you then.

_Sabaku and Tetsumi feel like they grew a little closer today..._


	16. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 3)

_The day continues to pass by. Once more we find ourselves in the hotel._

_Yobun minds her own business as she walks down the hallway, humming to herself. She passes by Ayumi's room for a bit, but stops in her tracks and doubles back. With a few loud, annoying knocks..._

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey! You in there?!

_There's silence at the other side of the door._

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_Yobun hums some more, knocking at a more continuous pace. Eventually, there's a groan and some shuffling around as Ayumi groggily opens the door._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What? What the fuck do you want? I'm trying to nap here!

_*She stiffens and her face immediately drops to a scowl upon seeing Yobun.*_

...Oh.

**Yobun Ai:**

Ha! Finally found you. Alright, let's get this over with.

_*She forces herself into the room, shutting the door behind her.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Wh- _Hey!_ The fuck?

**Yobun Ai:**

So I want one answer from you right now. I'm pretty damn sure you know what it is, but how about you guess?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_*She sighs, seating herself back on the bed.*_

...Just spill it out. I'm fuckin' tired, so just say it already.

I'm having a shitty day as it is.

**Yobun Ai:**

I'm about to make it a little worse, so you better wake your bitch ass up. How can you call me "not half bad" and then be jumping to accuse my ass of murder like the next day?

You're giving me whiplash.

_Ayumi quietly stares at Yobun for a while, her scowl unchanging until she very suddenly puts her hands on her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I panicked, okay? I panicked and I couldn't follow what the hell was going on and I felt so fuckin' _useless_ and that fuckin' scene happened and and and-

_*She continues to ramble on, choking back tears as she mutters incomprehensibly.*_

_God, I'm so sorry, okay?_

_Yobun blinks a couple of times, her head jolting back ever so slightly._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Sorry? What did you just say?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...th- that I'm s-sorry?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She sighs, and moves away from the door. She brushes aside a couple of things on top of the dresser and takes a seat on top.*_

Look. Calm down, I can't tear you apart if you're doing that.

Not used to people apologizing to me, so stop it. It's fine.

_Ayumi sniffles, nodding her head. She holds back a few sobs, staring at the ground with reddened eyes._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Shit, girl. What's going on?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

S-Someone died. We held a- a trial, and he- one of us- _died_. And I couldn't do a damn thing about it.

And that's not even the only damn time! I came here as the "Ultimate Iaido Master"- _What a fucking joke._

"Uh huh, what are you gonna do with that plastic sword, huh?" "Seriously, I threw a fucking lunchbox-" _Like, come on._

I'm no good at what I do. I'm no good at _anything else_ , especially when we're all fucking stuck in this shithole and we're all going to die.

_*She lifts her gaze back towards Yobun, eyes dull with despair.*_

I'm just dead weight. Just like always.

**Yobun Ai:**

... This is gonna sound bad, especially after all that shit you just said. For once, I don't mean it like that.

But is this your first time with death?

_Ayumi clutches at her bed with both hands._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

There's nothing easy about it, girl. It fucking sucks.

There's always the what-ifs and the if-I-had-justs. I remember them all as clearly today as I had when they first started showing up.

But you didn't kill them, no? You're not making life worse on the rest of us, and you're not ending anyone's life.

I don't think any of us really know how to make this life better, but doing nothing is sure as shit better than making shit worse.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...B-but they still- they're still dead. And more of us still gonna die... l-like th-that, all bloody and disgraced.

I thought we'd be okay through all of this... Sure, those bears kept mocking us, over and over and over, and escape seemed impossible... But we seemed to be doing so _well_.

Th-Then of course Teppei just... broke. Sano wanted to die too, I don't even remember casting as much of a glance to either of them.

...We couldn't help them, and we sped it all along doing nothing thinking we'd be okay. That _we'd_ be okay.

_Yobun sighs, closing her eye._

**Yobun Ai:**

Being straight up, I'm talking out of the seat of my pants right now. I don't know the last time I let myself do this.

Yeah. They're dead. I barely knew either of them too. I pushed Sano into a ballpit, but I liked his energy. I thought Teppei might've been cool to grump around with at some point.

I'm fine with that because I made peace with the idea that I didn't want to know them. But, I'm not gonna force my philosophy onto you. Despite what I call you, I'm a substantially bigger bitch than you by design.

I... would get used to the idea of these friendships being torn up, though. I don't know how else to word it.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What do you mean?

**Yobun Ai:**

These killings aren't gonna stop. And as much as I was hoping I'd be the worst motherfucker here, with the highest body count? That's not true.

So... survive. Survive, and try and encourage the saner bastards here to survive.

If you need something to do, do that.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You're right, yeah. I'm just- just scared that won't be enough. We barely know each other, and of course, that motive...

_*She falters, placing her hands on her lap.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

I wasn't even gonna bring that up, to be honest. How are you feeling about it?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

N- not great. I- I really wished it could have been anything else.

**Yobun Ai:**

Do you have something to hide, or something?

_Ayumi lets out a weak chuckle._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Doesn't everyone?

**Yobun Ai:**

Eeheehee! Yeah, I suppose that's true, huh? Ignore that one.

Why's it bugging you then?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You remember what happened with Atsurou, right?

_Yobun rolls her eye._

**Yobun Ai:**

How could I not?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well picture that, but worse. And that's every single _day_. Someone's gonna die.

**Yobun Ai:**

I mean, I just said that, yeah. Someone's absolutely gonna die.

If it's not a big deal to you, it sounds like there's a group of people volunteering to tell their secrets first so that we have more time to fight back or even just not have a murder.

You could probably save some face and survive a little longer if you go talk to Momoka. Sounds like that might be who we learn about soonish.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're- You're right. She's always been the best out of all of us in terms of... survival. Maybe- maybe things won't end in a bloodbath, right?

_*She rubs her eyes, standing up from the bed.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

So what're you gonna do now?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Follow your advice, I guess. Talk to others, see if we can at least try to survive together and make this storm... less worse.

At the least, do nothing. At the most? Maybe- maybe do something. Anything.

_Yobun nods. She sticks a hand under her coat, and she seems to be thinking._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What do you think about all of this, anyway?

**Yobun Ai:**

Me? Oh, uh... I wanted more info about the others.

I guess... I guess that can wait, though.

Like, mummy man. I don't get him.

But... hmm. I don't know. I'll just tell you later, I guess, since I'm not sure what's best anymore.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Mhm.

I should go and talk to her... but thank you for the advice. I- I honestly expected you to just hate me, I kinda deserve it.

**Yobun Ai:**

O-oh. So soon? Uhh...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, sorry... and you're not as much as a "bitch" as you think you are, Yobun. Seriously... thanks.

_Ayumi picks up her sword on her bed, and starts to head out of the room. Yobun's face grows an uncharacteristic mix of red and timid. She shouts out suddenly._

**Yobun Ai:**

_Wait!_

_Ayumi stops in her tracks, looking back to Yobun._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hmm?

_Yobun sits there for a moment, shaking as if she's coming to terms with what she just did as well. Quickly, she pulls something out of her coat and hands it Ayumi's direction._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What's this?

_Ayumi walks forward and looks at the object in Yobun's trembling hands._

_It's a white headband, made of yarn. Stitched around the forehead is a cute red kitty head. Yobun's head is turned off to the side, her expression obscured completely by her hair._

**Yobun Ai:**

I-I-I forgive you.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yobun, I...

**Yobun Ai:**

I-I was gonna either give it to you!! Or I was gonna burn it in the kilt!! But I forgive you!!!

_*She dangles the headband.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_*She delicately takes it out of Yobun's hands, studying it for a moment... finally, she outstretches a hand.*_

Thanks, Yo- Yobun, I really appreciate this, umm...

Do- Do you wanna come with? I feel kinda bad leaving you here, I just wasn't sure-

_Yobun tilts her head up, still not showing Ayumi her face._

**Yobun Ai:**

I... I need a minute. Go on without me, I'll catch up.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

O...Okay. I'll- I'll see you then, Yobun. And um... _thank you_.

_Ayumi clutches the headband, carefully putting it in her gi pocket and giving Yobun one last glance. She exits the room. Yobun pauses for a moment, and sniffles._

_Ayumi and Yobun feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_The day continues on and as Marco had said earlier, he awaits in the Ultimate Student Lab. Of course, he's not entirely alone either. Reika is leaning back in one of the beanbag chairs. She looks back and forth between the other people in the room, looking a bit confused. Lyle is minding their own business, reading one of the books quietly as he jams to his tunes. Inu is looking through the bookshelves trying to find something to read. Lastly, Marco himself stands in front of a bookcase, his hand on the "A" encyclopedia.  
_

**Reika Fujino:**

Did I accidentally sign up for some book club? What are we doing here again?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Dude, beats me! I just wanted to meet Marco!

And uhh, a change of pace is nice.

Place? Whatever.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I simply needed a few people here to confide in.

_Inu grumbles._

**Inu Aruku:**

Had I known the gremlin would be here I would have just stayed in my fucking lab.

**Reika Fujino:**

Geez! I haven't even _done_ anything yet!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! Hahaha!

_*He chuckles to himself, flipping the page.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Now then, let's see here...

_*He pulls the encyclopedia off the shelf and begins flipping through the pages...*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So, what's the scoop? Did you find anything neat, dude?

_*He pulls out an earbud, lowering his book.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Anagram... Animal... Anthropology... Here we are. Anubis.

_*He runs his finger along the page, reading the article.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

...Anubis? What the heck does Anubis have to do with anything?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Anubis? Wait, this is about the mummy dude, isn't it?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Indeed. And it seems... my suspicions were correct indeed.

_*He raises his voice slightly, reading authoritatively.*_

Anubis, also known as Anpu or Inpu in Ancient Egyptian, and Anoup in Coptic Egyptian...

That's all I needed to know.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Nope. I have no clue what we're doing here.

Unless you're about to come out saying _Anubis_ is behind everything here.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We're finding intel, dude! More about the finer mysteries here... You know, like preparing for uhh, a culpitry? Whatever you do.

**Reika Fujino:**

Hello? Earth to Lyle?

We're talking about _Anubis._

**Marco Nicchi:**

My apologies, I should have provided context. I relayed this story to Lyle already, but...

At the very beginning of our internment here, I attempted to establish communication with our classmate, Sabaku. During this attempt, I mentioned Anubis, and he repeated it back to me. "A-nu-bis." Then he drew a crude illustration of the god.

Yet, if he is truly as ancient and foreign as we have been led to believe, would he have pronounced it the same as we do?

If this is anything to go by... no, he would not have.

**Inu Aruku:**

So... You're trying to get some dirt on Mr. Pharaoh?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! More like, uncover the dirt from the pharaoh.

_The door to the lab slowly opens as Yorumi walks in._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I apologize for being late...I had something to take care of.

**Marco Nicchi:**

No need for apologies.

_Yorumi looks around at the weirdly large group in his lab before taking a seat on the western side of the room._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, how's it going sa- preppy!

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey, Blue Boy. We're talking about Anubis... apparently.

**Inu Aruku:**

Good evening... Yorumi, right?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Yeah.

_Marco muses to himself, sliding the book back on to the shelf and strolling out to the middle of the room._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course, the question is... do we ask him about this discrepancy, or simply use it as a reason to exercise caution?

What do you think, Lyle?

_Lyle shrugs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I wouldn't mind questioning him about it, he seems nice enough... He seemed rather confused at the start.

**Reika Fujino:**

I mean, there's no way he could actually be someone _that_ old, right? Unless someone invented time travel without telling me.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I'm...sorry?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh! We're discussing how old the mummy dude truly is, preppy. Marco here's got a reasonable deduction on that.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Wouldn't he be a high schooler, just like the rest of us?

**Inu Aruku:**

Why don't we just ask for his damn age?

**Reika Fujino:**

He's probably just some weird history roleplayer who got hit in the head too hard or something...

**Marco Nicchi:**

That is... somewhat close to my working theory...

**Inu Aruku:**

I've seen that happen before. Actors going in a little to hard with the role.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oho! Like perjury on the stand, right? That gets uhh, a little _too_ weird.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Consider the fact that our hosts seemed to know so little about him when we began, despite knowing seemingly everything about the rest of us.

What if he woke up before the rest of us, and assembled a disguise?

**Reika Fujino:**

Were there mummy wrappings lying around the fun house...?

**Marco Nicchi:**

We can't be certain, considering we were out cold.

**Yorumi Oda:**

But why would he be dubbed the Ultimate Pharaoh based on how he looks?

We don't all resemble our talents.

**Reika Fujino:**

It's true! Lyle should be the Ultimate Bum!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, _excuse me._

**Inu Aruku:**

For once I agree with you, Reika.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's not my fault _some people_ like to ignore lawful affairs, huh?

**Reika Fujino:**

Tie a tie then!

Geez!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nope!

The tie rests!

_*He adjusts (loosens) his tie to be more blatantly obnoxious.*_

_Marco ignores the pointless conversation going on around him and focuses on Yorumi._

**Marco Nicchi:**

The hosts play along to make the game more fun. It's that simple.

**Yorumi Oda:**

But the hosts don't lie.

Why would they lie to us about his talent..?

**Marco Nicchi:**

How do you know that's not a lie?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_Meanwhile, right outside of the Student Lab, Bartholomew has his ear pressed up against the door. He heard voices as he was walking by and decided he should try and listen in. However, Yujinko sees Bartholomew trying to get a sneaky-peek at the Ultimate Student Lab, and sneaky-peeks him sneaky-peeking from another corner behind him. After a few moments of silence, she quietly tries to get his attention._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Psst! Hey, Bart! Whatcha doin'? Who's in there?_

_Bartholomew gets startled, not expecting someone else to be there. He jumps, bumping into the door and turning around._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

_Wh- Don't do that! They're talking about the mummy or something I didn't want to go inside._

_Evidently, he's not very good at keeping his voice down._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_...Oh! Sorry! I'll, uh... M-My bad._

_Back inside of the room, Inu groans._

**Inu Aruku:**

Why can I hear Bart?

Am I going fucking insane?

_Bartholomew gives off a muffled "oh fuck" from outside the door._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Dude? I wasn't gonna say it.

_Bartholomew swings open the door, backing into the room whilist looking at Yujinko the whole time._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You see what you do!? My cover is blown!

_Yujinko puts up her hands defensively, looking startled._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-I _just_ said I was _sorry!_

**Inu Aruku:**

Bart... Were you fucking spying on us?

**Reika Fujino:**

Is this a stealth operation now? Cause I'd be down for a stealth operation!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. How very interesting. A pair of spies.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'll at least be nice enough to say you shouldn't be mad at her. She saw me listening in and scared me. Nothing to do with her.

_Yujinko twiddles her fingers together nervously as she cautiously enters the room. Lyle raises an eyebrow._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You fine with this, Marco?

_Marco shrugs._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I have no particular objections here. They aren't doing any harm, are they?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, thank you for being understanding! I was just exploring the rest of the new places I didn't get to see yet and heard you guys talking in here!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Social anxiety is nothing to be ashamed of, friend.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah! Feel free to get comfortable, we're just chilling.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I just find it interesting that you're all riding the suspicion train on the mummy. You guys all act so nice to him. Oh well, I don't have much input.

_*He takes a seat on the couch.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hey, wait, huh? What'd Sabaku do? Is something wrong?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

N-Not really? We're just trying to figure some things out before we ask, man. It'll make this dumb motive a lot easier to get through.

**Reika Fujino:**

Apparently he said the wrong Anubis? So he's not actually a million years old?

...Which I don't know how he'd be...

**Yorumi Oda:**

It makes sense to be suspicious of someone you know nothing about...

But I don't know why you'd think someone was that old.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Our current situation has cast off the yokes of "logic" and "reason."

I believe anything is possible, as horrendous as that sounds.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, remove the impossible, and only the possible remains. That's Wattson, right?

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm telling you! He got whacked in the head and it messed him up a bit.

**Inu Aruku:**

Everything is up in the air with Mr. Pharaoh. Who knows what is going through his mind.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Hmm... Well, if it's any help, I _can_ tell you he really didn't know what we were saying. I had to start with the basics when he was first starting to speak.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well what happens if you ask him and he doesn't give you anything? Gonna vote for him?

**Marco Nicchi:**

It's certainly a direct approach.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Why even bother waiting?

We'll get to him eventually if you drag out the vote long enough.

You might as well vote for people you want to know about, right?

**Marco Nicchi:**

You assume someone won't die before then.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I assume someone won't die before tomorrow...?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah- hm.

_*He freezes for a moment.*_

Ahaha, I misinterpreted what you were saying.

Regardless, I am more inclined to "go with the flow." Gaining someone's secrets at the cost of their discomfort is...

_*He trails off...*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I mean, don't be afraid to say it. We've all got stuff we don't wanna share, right?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Yes, well, some of us weren't exactly given a choice.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, I kind of don't want to know anything about any of you. Just don't care. I would abstain from voting entirely but I have differnt reasons for it than information.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh! Hey! If you wanna learn more about him, I could maybe try. We're gonna be doing more lessons soon... I could try to ask him a few things, if you want me to.

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The room grows silent as the monitors light up. It reveals... Monokuma and Long John Jones standing at what looks to be the Concert Stage!_

**Monokuma** **:**

Well well!

I've given you all ample time to vote for who's secret you wanted to know!

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

get ready for those exciting results

**Monokuma** **:**

So after tallying our first round of votes...

Our winner is Momoka Mawatari, the Ultimate Basketball Player!

_Long John Jones throws confetti over his head. It's only 5 pieces of confetti._

_Lyle breathes a small sigh of relief._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No tie. Nice.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Phew.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Guess her plan worked...

**Monokuma** **:**

And the lovely voters who decided this are as follows: Momoka, Reika, Inu, Marco, and Bartholomew!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Oh.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Hm...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

... If we didn't plan our votes, I'd say that was incredibly devious.

**Inu Aruku:**

They just out you... In front of everyone.

**Monokuma** **:**

In addition, here are our follow-up... erm... winners.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Wha-?

**Monokuma** **:**

Lyle had four votes, Yobun had two, while Sabaku, Bartholomew and Atsurou all had one.

How exciting!

**long john jones:**

wow

so much voting

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah!

Hahahahahahahaha!

_*He collapses in his chair, laughing. The book falls to his side.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

It's... not that funny???

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That stupid bear voted for me! I knew it!

**Monokuma** **:**

So our secret today, for our Ultimate Basketball Player...

When she was still an up and coming star... our lovely Momoka managed to score some booze, and all while underage!

After wandering the streets trashed, she tried to pick a fight with a passersby... she thought it was her own father...

But it was just some random business guy!

**long john jones:**

how rude!

**Monokuma** **:**

She very nearly started a fight that would've ended with both that man and her career in the bin!

Puhuhu...

How lucky you evaded trouble, but I hope you don't mind us sharing a little story of your past!

Remember to put in your votes tonight you wastes of oxygen, we'll be announcing our next winner bright and early, so don't be late with your vote!

Upupu!

**long john jones:**

that's all the time for this secret reveal

make sure to comment on what you think

seeya

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu! See you bastards again tomorrow!

_click._

_Bartholomew frowns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That was stupid.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Poor Momo...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Haaah. Not too bad. That totally could have been worse.

**Reika Fujino:**

... No, no. I recognize an evil scheme at first glance. That was _way_ too smart...

_Inu steadies her breath._

**Inu Aruku:**

We all do stupid shit...

Underage drinking and getting into stupid fights. I see why she wasn't afraid to share this with everyone.

**Yorumi Oda:**

That's not the important part, Ms. Aruku.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You _do_ understand how dangerous it is to vote now, right? Being able to see who voted for you changes things.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Exactly.

It was bad enough that there are people here who have secrets they don't want getting out...

But if they _know_ who voted?

You're all targets.

**Reika Fujino:**

And if _no_ one votes, the bears will just do it themselves...

_*She groans loudly.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. Along with who you don't see. Glad to see you all are trustworthy!

**Marco Nicchi:**

The sparks of conflict fly freely.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I can't lie, I was a little offended about being voted for until I remembered a bear did it. Just trying to get under my skin.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Are you sure about that?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Long John Jones implied he was going to vote for me in the casino last night.

**Reika Fujino:**

I wouldn't trust either of them about _anything_ they say...

Lies or no lies.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, it lines up all the same so.

_*He shrugs.*_

Oh well.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well, we still have time to let people who go who _want_ to volunteer, right? What should we do about that?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well next time, would it hurt to like, announce those plans in front of the whole group? We almost tied!

**Reika Fujino:**

We kinda didn't have the _time_!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Copy that!

**Inu Aruku:**

So... What are we doing for tonight's vote?

**Yujinko Aida:**

OK, wait! There's, like, seven of us here, right? That's an easy majority. Vote for me, then. I can't think of anything I have to hide.

**Reika Fujino:**

If you say so!

**Inu Aruku:**

Well if you're OK with this... I'll vote for you, Yujinko.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm not sure if I'm on board with the whole voting for harmless people anymore. I'm not going to disclose who I'm voting for, though.

I know it was my idea, but eeeeeh.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I mean, if I'm being honest, I'm not so sure about it myself. It gives people who want to hide more time to plan out another... y'know.

**Reika Fujino:**

W-Wait, we need to make sure that we don't _tie_.

**Yorumi Oda:**

There's seven of us here.

We can't tie.

**Inu Aruku:**

That's if everyone here cooperates.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If we tie, we tie. That just means more things get revealed. I turned a bit of a new outlook on the situation earlier today-- if we vote for all of the people who have things to hide right away, they won't have a reason to kill over it since it's already been shown.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-I don't want to throw more logic loops, but what if the secret's so bad that it makes someone want to... y'know! Kill the person who was hiding it?

M-Maybe it sounds stupid, but... some of the animosity some people have for others might set them off if they hear something _worse_ about them.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah, that sounds about right. You've got a point.

I mean, I wouldn't care if mine got out, but I don't have faith that someone has that same share of apathy. Plus, there's already tension involved with that whole votes revealed thing.

So, the less infighting the better, I guess? It's probably safer that way.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I think, if we all vote for me, we at least manage to keep that out of the picture.

**Reika Fujino:**

The only thing they _want_ is for us to kill each other... They just managed to set up _waaaay_ too many ways to get people to want to do that...

Geez! It's annoying!

**Yorumi Oda:**

What we're doing now is a pretty easy way to get people to kill each other, too...

"Oh, I'm not part of the group that decides things, huh?"

**Reika Fujino:**

...Goddammit!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We can just let them know, man. Don't exactly see why that's a big deal.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I don't think there's much of a way to win, in this situation... There's just too many ways to go wrong.

**Yorumi Oda:**

You could not vote.

The bears get to decide, sure, but we avoid a lot of the issues we have.

**Yujinko Aida:**

But do you really think they'd both vote for the same person? That'd just get them out twice as fast!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

They'd probably tie. It's easier.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

So you want to let the bears pick?

I think I'd rather vote, if I'm being honest.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course! Tell everyone not to vote, so you can vote for whoever _you_ want to see on the screen. That would undoubtedly be _someone's_ scheme.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Mr. Nicchi, I'm not exactly itching to learn anyone's secret.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Really? You seemed rather eager at the theater today...

You wanted everyone to comply with a certain plan you had brewing, yes?

**Yorumi Oda:**

"It is important to know who is dangerous." Your exact words.

**Inu Aruku:**

Are we really riding on the fact that everyone would want to cooperate. From today's little _"meeting"_ here it sounds like we're dying to find out what the Mummy is hiding.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, well, I'm not going to lie and agree to abstain from voting! So I guess whatever happens tomorrow morning happens!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Now _that_ is something we can agree on.

_I bet you can't guess who's standing in the doorway. Hint, it's Atsurou._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm just gonna see how much time we can save-

_*He sighs.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

_Now_?!

_Lyle turns towards Atsurou who shoots a finger gun to Lyle from the entrance to the room. Lyle does a weak wave in return, picking up his book._

_At the same time, Marco keeps his focus entirely on Yorumi._

**Marco Nicchi:**

"It is important to know who is dangerous." Your exact words.

**Yorumi Oda:**

That doesn't conflict with what I just said.

**Marco Nicchi:**

So are you itching to learn Ms. Ai's secret, or are you itching to learn nothing about anybody? Your story is conflicting itself.

_Reika is looking between everyone at a frantic pace, looking more and more worried by the second._

**Yorumi Oda:**

What?

I was suggesting to Ms. Fujino that, if she wishes to bother Ms. Ai, that she ask people to vote for her.

 _I_ don't care about these secrets, Mr. Nicchi.

**Marco Nicchi:**

And yet you have a plan you want people to comply with related to finding out who is dangerous. What is it?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Alright, alright, let's all calm down here.

I've got a question for you all.

How many people here would rather their secret did not come out at all?

I imagine it's at least quite a few.

_Lyle puts a hand against his chin, lost in thought._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I just don't want to give those bears the satisfaction. They insult me too much!

Also, I'm a celebrity but that's besides the point.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Bartholomew, Bartholomew...

Don't you see?

What's going on _right now_ is _exactly_ what the bears want.

**Reika Fujino:**

... Why am I on the same page as _Atsurou_?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Because he's right.

**Atsurou Koide:**

All the plotting, all the fears... all because you people are afraid.

_Despite everything, Yorumi and Marco are still going at it._

**Yorumi Oda:**

The only "plan" is to vote for dangerous people.

Why is that hard to understand?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Because you're simultaneously telling me you don't care about anyone's secrets, yet your master plan is to... expose dangerous secrets.

You can't have both, Mr. Oda.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Don't call me that.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, Marco!

Can we uhh, tone it down a bit?

You too, preppy.

_Marco bows courteously._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course. My apologies.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Sorry, man. Atsurou's point's kinda right there.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Of course it is. Thank you, Lyle.

_Lyle shrugs, placing his book on his lap._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I don't know about you, but I wear my demons on my sleeve. Everyone knows exactly where they stand with me. I'm not at all afraid of getting my "secrets" unveiled, and you shouldn't either.

Before worrying too much about how you don't want your darkest secrets revealed, maybe you should wonder why you're so worried about them getting out in the first place.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Because no one has the right to know! My whole life is public, I deserve a little privacy!

Just the fact that those two idiots running this place claim to know something pisses me off!

_*He folds his arms and sighs.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

And why does that matter to you?

It doesn't have any more power over you than you let it.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...I just told you. Go somewhere else and preach your values, please!

You can't make me take that attitude, and I won't.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, that's disappointing to hear to say the least.

But keep in mind, secrets have a habit of getting out. Bears or no.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Hm.

**Atsurou Koide:**

You ought to come to terms with that. Because sooner or later... _someone_ is going to find out.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah yeah, whatever you say, pal. Fear mongering doesn't work on me so try it on someone else.

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Fear mongering_ , Bartholomew?

_*He laughs.*_

I'm not doing anything of the sort.

The bears are.

I'm simply stating the truth.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Then let's get someone out of the way who _isn't_ afraid, like you said! Vote for me, and we can be done with it.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ugh_! This is a waste of time!

We need to stop screaming about secrets and just focus on the bears and the mastermind!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...But we need _time_ -

**Reika Fujino:**

So _don't tie the vote_.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Exactly._

_*He puts a hand to his face.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

This _buys us time._ One person who doesn't care. And now we have _eight people_ here. That saves us from another day of... this.

_*She gestures vaguely to the whole room.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well I'm not telling you who I'm voting for, like I said. Don't expect anything from me. If whoever I vote for gets picked, you'll see it in the results.

_Reika hops up from her beanbag chair and starts to head towards the door._

**Reika Fujino:**

And it's clear that we might not have any time at all, so I'll get to work _now_.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Well! That's a good idea, I'll join you.

_*He closes his book and places it on the table, moving towards the door.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

What are you going to do?

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm a villain! The mastermind is _definitely_ a villain too.

I need to get into their head... I'm not saying it'll be perfect. I don't have my head _that_ far up my ass.

But I'll figure out _something_!

Fwa-ha-ha!

_As Reika heads out the door, Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Everyone's trying to get into the bears' heads all of a sudden! I'm glad to see everyone's showing a little iniative for once.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's what we should be doing, honestly. Instead of _worrying about this._

I'm gonna be setting up cameras in the theater! Because that's a good use of time.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I already did.

That's why I was late.

_Lyle smiles and gives Yorumi a thumbs up!_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Excellent! Glad to see someone's thinking ahead! In that case, I'll see what else I can do. Peace.

_*He leaves with a peace sign.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Yeah, I'm sure watching something that they _want_ us to watch is going to be _really_ helpful.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...I believe I should take some time to myself. Yorumi, I apologize for my outburst, and for making things so... crowded.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Yeah.

_Marco nods and walks out quietly. Bartholomew just waves his hand once in the general direction of the door._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I-I guess I should get going, too. Inu, you... you wanna come with?

**Inu Aruku:**

Y-yeah...

Uh... Thanks for the amazing scene everybody. Hope to see another in the morning.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Speaking of which, that's when the next secret's going to be revealed, right?

_Yorumi doesn't respond; he's just slouching in his chair and scratching at his hand._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, we'll see what happens. I just reckon you all should come to terms with your past catching up to you eventually.

But in case you want to stall that for a while longer, you could always vote for me. As I've said, I have little to hide.

_Bartholomew starts to say something but rolls his eyes and slumps back on the couch instead, looking at the floor. Atsurou takes a look around the room._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, I've said all I came here to say.

_Yujinko turns to go with Inu in tow, but stops just at the door to look at Atsurou._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Thanks for helping to calm things down a little, Atsurou. I kinda sorta think you've got the gist of things. Hopefully we'll all figure something out together.

**Atsurou Koide:**

You're welcome. That one's free of charge, haha.

Anyway, I figure I'm gonna get something to eat. Anyone care to join me?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, umm... I was actually gonna head to my room. I'm, uh, pretty exhausted.

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I need to be alone... Got to take all of this new information in.

_Atsurou shrugs and smirks._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, suit yourself.

You all have a pleasant evening, alright? I'll catch you later.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'll be there next time! Good night!

_Atsurou shoots more finger guns and leaves the room. Yujinko gives one last little smile towards Yorumi and Bartholomew before heading out herself. Inu follows right behind her not even glancing back._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

..."calm things down." Hilarious.

_The students and their secrets feel like they grew closer together..._

_..._

_The end of the day is almost upon us, and once more we find ourselves at the hotel. Seems to be a trend today._

_Momoka moseys on in through the front door of the hotel, casually humming to herself. Yujinko can be seen coming from around the hall, heading for her room. She gives a tiny wave to Momoka... she seems pretty tired. In return, Momoka gives her a big wave and boisterously calls out to her friend.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hey, Yujinkies! I was looking for you! What's up?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hi, Momo... I'm just coming back from a, uh... a meeting earlier. Me and a couple of others met up, we're just breaking up now.

_Momoka slowly starts to saunter over._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A meeting, huh? Good or bad this time? Can never tell sometimes how anything'll go here...

**Yujinko Aida:**

Me neither! Kinda-sorta think it was a little more bad than good... I dunno. People are getting scared about the whole secret stuff, I guess. Tempers are running a little high.

_Momoka puts a hand to her chin._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Aahh, I should have been there... got too wrapped up in my new lab! Did anyone volunteer to be voted for next? If not, there's still maybe a _little_ time for me to try and run around and organize something...

_Yujinko gives a small smile as she puts her hand up nervously._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hiya. Speakin' to her right now.

_Momoka was already bright, but she brightens up even more. Finger guns are shot._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Atta girl!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Atsurou said he would, too! Hopefully that helps give us more time.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Had a feeling A-row would too... good! He can be tomorrow's vote! And I bet Rei-Rei will as well... hopefully by the time that vote goes we'll get into a rhythm. We can beat this motive!

_Yujinko gives her own enthusiastic cheer. It's a little more subdued than Momoka's, but no one's matching her spunk. A few moments later, Momoka finally finishes approaching Yujinko after her slow stroll. She speaks in a calmer, quieter voice._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You're truly ok with volunteering, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hmm? Oh, uhh... Yeah, yeah. I'm, umm... I can do it. I promise. The others need us right now, and Atsurou was right... we can't let our secrets consume us.

_Momoka studies Yujinko's face, not subtly at all. It feels like a goofier version of one of Testumi's gazes._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hmmm... good. If you say so then!

_As they're talking, Ayumi gently opens the front door, cautiously stepping inside the lobby. Her eyes wander around for a small while before noticing the Yujinko and Momoka, giving a small wave as she holds the door. Yobun follows in from behind, looking slightly more mellow than usual. Seeing the two, Yujinko waves towards them, giving a smile herself. Momoka gives a big old wave and a smile too, of course. Yobun makes eye contact with the two, and breaks it just as quickly. She gives a meek wave and starts down the hall._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hi, guys. Where are you coming from?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...From the cafeteria. We figured it'd be a bit more quiet as usual... well, that didn't exactly quite last.

_Momoka rubs the back of her head._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Cafeteria never ceases to excite, huh...

_Ayumi lowers her head, walking towards the hall._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

W-Well, you heard it too, right?

_Yujinko pokes her fingers together._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I... Uh... Was kinda sorta avoiding saying anything about it. You OK about it, Momo...?

_Momoka didn't put things together for a second... but you can see the realization pop in her expression._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh yeah, right... Yeah, I'm all good with it. Er... as good as I can be? I think...

I'm just really surprised that the bears knew that... kinda didn't expect to have that day shoved in my face again!

_*She injects cheer into her expression. Genuine or not is up for debate.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

... Sorry about that. Couldn't have been fun.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah. If that's the worst of it though... I guess that counts as a win, huh?

...Sorry. That-That couldn't have been great.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Even so, it was just one bad night. I know it probably made you feel super crummy... but you still became a really good basketball player! You, uhh... you made it work out, I guess.

It, uhh... It wasn't permanent, is what I'm saying.

_Momoka gives a smug grin, and looks around at everyone in turn._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Awww, you girls are too much! If everyone gets this much love after their secret comes out... we really are going to be ok!

_*She gets slightly more serious afterwards.*_

But seriously, thank you guys.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Any time. It's what friends are for! And we stand a much better chance if we stand together, instead of apart.

_Yobun glances at the floor, then back at her room. It's not very far away from her._

_Yujinko smiles as she opens her door, seemingly segwaying herself out for the night... then her expression changes to one of slight panic._

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh, shoot! I must've forgotten to clean up...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

U-Um! Do you need any help, or anything? We uhh, we can- we'd uhh, _like_ to help. Right, um, Yobun?

_Ayumi exchanges a few glances between Momoko and Yobun, leaning against the wall. Yobun jumps, hearing her name. She looks back toward the group, and tries to catch up to what was said._

**Yobun Ai:**

Uh, uh. Yeah, sure.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, no no no! You guys don't have to, seriously, I can do it. Not a problem at all.

_Yujinko rubs her thumbs across her knuckles as she hurries inside. Her room is filled to the brim with... papers. They look like they have a ton of complex notes and diagrams on them. They're spread out on the floor._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_...Besides, uhh... I think some of you might find it... stupid._

_Momoka approaches, and pushes her way in. The other two follow behind her a little more slowly.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Nonsense! We're here to help!

**Yobun Ai:**

... I'll, uh. Keep myself under control. I guess.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Mhm! Yeah... _Yeah!_ I'm sure it won't take long, right? Seriously, we won't laugh.

_Looking closer at the papers, they seem to be the same ones used by Teppei and Yujinko during the lecture a few days back._

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I- I see.

_Momoka looks around, not really recognizing what's up with the papers._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh come on now, this isn't too chaotic! We can clean this up in no time.

_Yujinko bites her lower lip, picking them up slowly and carefully in order._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...S-Sorry. I, umm... Don't mean to trouble you. There's an order to them... We wrote it that way.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We? Well whoever wrote th-

_*She trails off as realization hits her.*_

O-oh.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Sorry, again. I know. It's... It's probably weird.

I've been laying them out and going through them with him in my head since, uh... y'know. I know I oughta move on and all that, but...

_*She sighs.*_

I've got experience talking with people who aren't really there. Helps me cope, I guess.

_Yobun stares in from the door frame silently. Ayumi picks up a page, studying it with a frown._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What were they about? I never really attended any of his lectures... sorry.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Cytology! He was super interested in teaching everyone about it... And, uhh, he was kind of a stickler about getting everything to a T, with all the subtext and everything. Kinda had to help him pare it down.

...But he was really passionate about it. Said if you understood that, you could work towards fixing anything. Understanding anyone. After all, it's the thing that... y'know. Binds us together.

_*She scratches the back of her hair.*_

...I kinda sorta told him I was afraid about everything going on... I just wish he told _me_ he was, too.

...Maybe I could've helped.

_Momoka frowns. She tries once, twice, three times to say something, but no words come._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...We're all like that, you know?

We've all got things we want to share. Dreams we'd like to persue... Fears that k-keep us from moving on, and uhh...

...A lot of what-ifs and could-haves.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

B-But! Even if it's over, we can at least honor those, right? Keep his own wishes going... and do it together.

...That's what he would have wanted, right?

To survive through this... And to eventually "make this world a better place".

That's uhh- That's kinda why we're here.

_*She stares at the rest of the papers, uneasily shuffling in place.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

... To reiterate, it's not weird.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah. It isn't.

**Yujinko Aida:**

....I kinda sorta tell him three things when I gotta put the papers away. I miss him. I forgive him. And I won't forget him. Same for Sano, too.

That sorta helps me think that I can beat the bears and what they want to do. It's... It's a little strange, maybe, but that's the way I try to do it.

After all... they want us to distrust each other, right? Dislike each other? If we can show that kind of forgiveness and compassion to the ones who died... maybe it'll help me show it to the ones who are still here, too.

_Momoka starts to speak. She's a little choked up, but she presses on._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I didn't really talk to either of them much... but I miss them all the same. Their sacrifices saved a lot of people close to us... so I can forgive them too. And I won't forget them as well.

_*She puts a hand on Yujinko's shoulder.*_

This isn't weird at all. It's touching... and I really think this is the kind of thing that will help bring us all together.

I don't know if I've ever heard Yumimi say something so... moving!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Th-Thanks?

_Yobun runs her fingers through her hair, not looking at the group._

**Yobun Ai:**

They were... they were alright.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, I'm sure they'd be happy that we're moving on... And that we can avenge them too, together. That's what they would have wanted.

_*She tugs on her gi, kneeling as she starts to pick up some of the papers.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Hopefully, yeah. We can do that.I-I still don't know how, but...

**Yobun Ai:**

... Not a bad start.

Learn from what went wrong, try not to repeat it. Sounds alright to me.

No one ever gave us drills on how to survive a killing game. We just have to wing it.

_Yobun picks up a sheet that brushed into the door frame and extends her arm, offering it to Yujinko, who smiles and takes it, shaking it slowly. Her hand's shaking a little bit, but the grip is still relatively firm._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Thanks. I-I want you guys to know, if you _ever_ start feeling scared or alone, my door's always open. At least, then, we can be a little scared together. And we won't have to be alone.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Alright.

_Momoka smiles._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Mine too! The sooner we _all_ feel like a team, the better off we'll be.

_Ayumi stands up, straightening most of the papers from the floor on the dresser. She carefully hands them over to Yujinko with a small nod._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I guess the best way to survive all of this is to deal with the motives, right?

That's been the most annoying sh- problem since this game's started.

You said you're set with having your secret outed, right? You sure?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I think, think, think Atsurou's kinda sorta got the right idea... even if how he got there is _really, really_ bad.

But really. We can't be afraid of our secrets. Especially if we have to trust each other to get ourselves out of here.

...Mine's something that I still struggle with, yes. It's still something I don't like. But if it helps all of us get out of here? What's the harm, then? We'll all be _alive_. That's what really matters.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_*She looks like she wants to say something, soon biting her lip.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

... It's gonna be alright.

People understand where you're coming from.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah. Let's survive this thing... together.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. _Together._

_*She finishes picking up most of the papers, laying them on the dresser.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Thanks so much, everyone. I, umm... I think I'd like to head in for the night, if that's OK.

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up revealing Monokuma drinking from a tasty glass of wine! Long John Jones is watching a tumbleweed very intensely._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now night time! All of the rides have been disabled. Remember to vote! No extensions this time!

Puhuhu! Good night!

_click._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Speak of the devil and he appears, I guess.

_*She chuckles a bit.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

... I'll give you some space. Later.

_*She moves out of the door frame and starts her walk back to her room.*_

_Momoka pats Yujinko twice on the shoulder, and also saunters out the door._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You ladies all stay strong, you hear? Good night.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, you too. Thanks for the talk. And uhh, Yujinko...

...You wouldn't mind if I did this again with you, right?

...I'm having a hard time getting over this myself. Figured what you're doing might be a good way to accept it? Yeah. Maybe I'd learn something, too, who knows.

_Yujinko gives another smile, taking Ayumi's hands in her own._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Like I said— **always** open. Anytime you need me, I'll be there for you.

_Ayumi briefly glances at the doorway where Yobun once stood, nodding as she firmly clasps Yujinko's hands with a smile._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Likewise. If anything goes wrong, feel free to let me know, alright? I got your back, I promise!

Anyways, I suppose I should be heading off too. Stay safe, and... thanks.

_Ayumi lets go of Yujinko's hands, giving her a curt bow as she heads out the door. Yujinko waves as she watches her go before shutting the door behind her. She takes a glance at the stack of papers on her dresser, placing a hand on them._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_...Sorry, Teppei. I'm sorry._

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

**Monokuma** **:**

And me, Monokuma!

**long john jones:**

isn't it weird that our planet is mostly water

and yet we're all out here not in the water

i think we're making a huge mistake

**Monokuma** **:**

Hmmm, I think we have our ancestors to blame!

They're all forcing us to live with their choice to leave the water! And we can't go back!

**long john jones:**

it's so messed up too

we need to drink water to not die

and so why don't we live in it

**Monokuma** **:**

Why haven't we developed the ability to eat dirt to survive?

That would make sense!

And even more, most water isn't even drinkable!

Some asshole put too much salt in it!

**long john jones:**

oh, wait, that might have been me, long john jones

i had a biiiig salt shipment way back when....

**Monokuma** **:**

...

You poisoned the water supply!

**long john jones:**

heh

you got me officer

_Monokuma sips his cup of seawater._

**Monokuma** **:**

It doesn't even taste good!

Why did you put all this salt in here?

**long john jones:**

i needed the promotion at the salt mines

i had no choice

**Monokuma** **:**

Ahh, capitalism!

Wait...

I owned those salt mines!

YOU LOST ALL MY SALT!

**long john jones:**

...

that's all the time for this theater

**Monokuma** **:**

GET BACK HERE YOU SALT-SCREWING BASTARD!

GRRRRAHHH! I've got piss and vinegar for blood and a hunger for flesh!

**long john jones:**

makesuretolikethetheaterseeya

_Long John Jones runs away as the screen fades to black. Monokuma chases close behind..._

* * *

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up, revealing Long John Jones drinking his juice box. That tiny cactus is still looking good!_

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all. long john jones here.

it's morning, the rides are on and we'll see you soon for voting results

seeya

_click._

_..._

_And so... breakfast._

_Yobun takes a sip from her cup of pineapple juice. She looks even more tired than usual. Ayumi sits next to Yobun, silent as usual with a cup of milk and cereal, occasionally glancing around the table. Lyle sits at the head of the table, casually drinking his coffee as he reads yet another book. Hana is once more sitting straight up in her chair, prim and proper. Yujinko pokes at her toast. She looks a little more tense than usual, and she hasn't got much in front of her to begin with. Bartholomew is pouring a little bit too much sugar into his oatmeal.  
_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Mm. mm, mmm. Up bright and early for once today!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good to see you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, Barty. Sleeping in lazy!

_*She is grinning, fully relaxed.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Best start all mornings in good spirit.

_*He has been chewing on his usual bread.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I need to get a good breakfast in. We're going swimming today!

**Hana Ohara:**

Ah, yes, I suppose we do have a pool.

_Ayumi perks up for a bit, spoon barely in her mouth._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, we are doing that today, huh?

_As they're talking, Inu emerges from the kitchen with her usual coffee. She takes a seat next to Momoka, taking a deep breath._

**Inu Aruku:**

G-good morning...

**Hana Ohara:**

Good morning, Inu.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Hello, Inu Aruku.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Morning, critic!

_Bartholomew props a leg up on the table._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Are you going swimming, too?

**Inu Aruku:**

Was that a thing we're planning on doing today?

_Hana glares at Bartholomew, who frowns and immediately puts his foot back on the floor._

**Hana Ohara:**

...I apologize, Bartholomew.

_Bartholomew looks at Hana with a look of bewilderment. Likewise, Ayumi stares at her in amazement, spoon in mouth._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Uh, no... worries?

**Yobun Ai:**

... You feeling alright? Swallow a frog or something?

**Hana Ohara:**

No, I, erm...

...

I...feel as though I have been too harsh.

_Sabaku chews slowly, glancing at Hana. Lyle flips a page, sipping his coffee._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...That's not something I'd imagine come from your mouth, if I'd be honest.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Huh. I guess I never really thought of it that way. I think you should just keep on being you, personally. I find you far less abbrasive than... a few others.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hannana is a tough cookie... but who doesn't like cookies, right?

**Yobun Ai:**

Too crisp, sorry.

_Inu chuckles slightly._

**Hana Ohara:**

I do still intend on holding you all to a high standard. I just wish to do it in a less dictatorial way.

This situation has been...rough on everyone, myself included. I do not need to cause further stress.

**Yobun Ai:**

I guess. It's not like you're top dog anymore, anyways.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

So, you aren't gonna screw with us? No "ohh, I'm gonna remove all the threats in the house" or whatever?

_Bartholomew shrugs and smiles._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

That's not really fair, y'know? Most people weren't manufactured in a factory!

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, you weren't?

_Bartholomew ignores the sarcastic remark and starts to eat his oatmeal._

**Hana Ohara:**

I will still attempt to retain peace, but I will not repeat my previous mistake, I assure you.

_Ayumi crosses her arms._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'll believe it when I see it. I still don't trust you.

_Inu claps her hands together._

**Inu Aruku:**

OK! Back to the pool plan.

Bart, I wouldn't be opposed in tagging along. Sounds like a good way to relax.

_Momoka prods Inu and smugly whispers._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

_What, looking forward to the swimsuits?_

_Inu starts to blush._

**Inu Aruku:**

_It's not like I'd be rating anybody by looks or anything..._

_Momoka holds in laughter._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, sure. I don't see why not! Technically Marco invited me but I don't really care what he wants or thinks so come right along!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Do not trust body to behave in pool.

If come, come as guest.

_Lyle gives Barty a look of disdain._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You're really in good spirits today, aren't you?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Of course! I get a whole worry-free day!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I wouldn't worry about it. I'm gonna be there... uhh, training. So yeah, I don't expect any funny shit happening.

E-Erm, stuff. I meant stuff.

_Yujinko doesn't respond much to Ayumi's correction, but she probably appreciates it._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'd go, but my hair doesn't really agree with pool water.

_*She raises an eyebrow, turning to Yobun.*_

I'm probably not alone in that...

_Yobun's eye takes a look inwards at her bangs and sighs._

**Yobun Ai:**

_Every fucking day..._

**DING DONG  
**

**BING BONG**

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh boy!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well! And I almost finished this chapter... Hmm.

_Inu groans._

**Inu Aruku:**

Here we go again.

_Yobun bites her lip. Yujinko pleats her skirt as she looks up at the monitor. Ayumi freezes, staring at the monitor with fear in her eyes._

_The monitors light up. Both bears are yet again standing outside of the Concert Stage._

**Monokuma** **:**

Hello again my lovely students!

Welcome to another chapter of Secrets with Monokuma!

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

**Monokuma** **:**

We've got a lovely surprise today...

There were two winners!

_Long John Jones throws another round of confetti in the air._

_Hana gasps, Yobun closes her eye, and Lyle closes his book. Hard._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Two? No...

**Inu Aruku:**

T-that can't be right...

_Yujinko winces._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Shoot... Shoot, shoot, shoot..._

**Monokuma** **:**

Our lucky students who will be exposed today are as follows...

First up, Yujinko Aida; the Ultimate Children's Entertainer, as voted for by Yujinko herself, Momoka, Ayumi, Lyle and Inu!

Secondly...

Lyle Ayashi! The Ultimate Prosecutor is being brought to the bench by Bartholomew, Yorumi, Hana, Monokuma, and Long John Jones!

**long john jones:**

boy howdy, isn't that wild

_Bartholomew winks at Lyle and flashes him a smile._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oops. My bad.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Monokuma** **:**

Our runners up were Sabaku with two votes, while Bart, Reika, and Yobun all received one!

Exciting as always!

So let's Spill The Beans (trademark pending)!

**long john jones:**

i'm working as fast as i can on it

**Monokuma** **:**

First up for our Children's Entertainer... hers is a story of wanton destruction!

When she was but a child who had to entertain herself, she got a little _TOO_ entertained one day with one of our favorite inventions...

**Fire!**

And so, the Aida household went up in flames! And while little miss two-shoes managed to waddle her way out...

Her parents didn't know!

They searched frantically for their little ray of sunshine until...

 **CRACK KA-POW CRASH** , the roof came caving in!

_Long John Jones takes out a very tiny violin and seems to be playing it._

**Monokuma** **:**

And well, let's say there's a reason she so desperately wants to take a childcare position... a certain... void. Puhuhu.

How brutal!

**long john jones:**

spicy

_Yujinko bites her lip, with tears forming in her eyes. Ayumi looks at Yujinko, her color draining from her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I-I'm so sorry.

_Yobun is shivering like a leaf, her hands tensing up at her sides. Bartholomew scratches the back of his head and grimaces._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Eesh... That's messy.

**Inu Aruku:**

Y-Yujinko...

**Yujinko Aida:**

_...They, umm... they kinda sorta... m-mixed up the wording._

_...I-I... I didn't... I didn't think I started it..._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

...

_Hana places a hand on Yujinko's shoulder._

**long john jones:**

anyway, that's just round 1 of this hootenanny, isn't it?

**Monokuma** **:**

Of course!

We've got one more secret to spread!

This one's pretty saucy, so I'll keep it real brief...

This **isn't** Lyle's first killing game! Upupupu!

**long john jones:**

wow!

**Monokuma** **:**

I'll leave that up to you to decipher! Puhuhu! Have a good day, bastards!

**long john jones:**

seeya

_click._

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_*She slowly retracts her hand from Yujinko.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not first killing game, Lyle Ayashi?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_Inu turns her head towards Lyle in disbelief._

**Inu Aruku:**

Y-You played one of these demented games before?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Lyle-style? W-what do the bears mean?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Justice! Never ruin one of my plays again!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

... _Shut up._

...Let's go over the things we know, shall we?

You assholes don't know how to follow directions, and the _bears can force a tie_.

As for that secret? I don't... I don't even know. This... was not what I expected.

_Hana looks down, shaking in her chair._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Do not know?

**Inu Aruku:**

What did you expect them to say then? Are you hiding something else?

_Bartholomew sticks a pinky in his ear and tilts his head._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't think he would have said he didn't care if his secret got revealed if he knew they were gonna say that.

_Lyle looks down at the table, book falling to the ground._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I don't. I thought they at least talk about my work overseas, but of course they went and did _this_.

_Hana slowly stands up from her chair and looks at Lyle. Tears are welled in her eyes._

**Hana Ohara:**

_Murderer._

_Lyle looks up at Hana, eyes blank._

**Inu Aruku:**

H-Hana's right... If you played in a game like this before. How are you here...?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I don't know.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...W-Was it only you that made it out? D-Do you remember?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

No, I don't- I don't know.

**Hana Ohara:**

_Don't lie to me!_

We're supposed to be a _team!_

**Inu Aruku:**

How can you just forget something so traumatizing... That doesn't make any sense, Lyle.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We're _all_ supposed to be a team here... we should all just take a deep breath and... Lyle... what _do_ you know?

_Inu takes Momoka's advice and does just that._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Hana Ohara. Be seated, if for now.

**Hana Ohara:**

How can I remain seated when this man that I _trusted_ is a _murderer?!_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Do not ask for calm. Ask to listen.

... Let us decide.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_You think I wanted this, Hana?_

_*He stands from his chair, arms trembling.*_

You think I wanted to have this idiotic secret revealed without an inkling of _why or how_? Just hey, you were part of a killing game, have fun!

...Just a one note sentence that's dropped like _a bomb_ to all the people I'm supposed to confide and trust in, when things are already _shitty as is_?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hey, guys? I don't mean to impede on the little ganging-up party, but I think you guys might be forgetting a little something!

_*He leans forward, leaning his elbow on the table and resting his chin on his palm.*_

After Teppei got executed, Monokuma said, "For some of you, this isn't your first class trial."

Anyone remember that? Or am I delusional?

That sounds like it implies more than one person for me, personally.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...No, you're right.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What the hell does that even mean? Does that mean there's more than just you, you _traitorous fuck?_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Guys, guys...

_*Her voice sounds small.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Do not agree with "attitude", Lyle Ayashi.

... Whether you wanted secret out or not, not matter. It is out.

But. It is fact. You lived one of two lives.

Murderer. Or survivor.

... Pick one.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I don't have enough evidence to even consider answering that. _Sorry._

_Hana has quelled her tongue for now. She is most definitely still fuming._

_Inu speaks up more clearly now._

**Inu Aruku:**

He does have a point, Lyle. Maybe in your last _"game"_ you and the others found a way to escape. There is that small possibility.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Hana Ohara:**

...

I do not think you understand the ramifications of this, Inu.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I don't really think we need to sit here and bash the guy.... But I don't think we should trust him anymore, either. Probably not the best idea!

_*He leans back in his chair.*_

Man, Yorumi was right! We _should_ vote for people with things to hide!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, just like arms boy, right?

I'm going to leave my closing statement, and hole myself up into my office.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

W-we need to support each other... no matter _what_ our secrets are...

_*She barely speaks loud enough to be heard.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-If we don't, we all go down together and _none_ of us make it out! W-We... we can't leave each other behind.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

O-One: You people need to cooperate better. Two. The bears can tie. Our time is limited. And three...

...Believe what you want to believe. Until I see the proof itself, I can't believe anything those _stupid bears_ have to say.

_*He stands up, picking up his book from the ground and straightening his tie.*_

...Thanks for breakfast guys. I'll be in my office if you want to talk, or kill me. I'd prefer the former, I have work to do.

_Lyle exits from the building, not looking back. Hana's eyes follow him the entire way out._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Lyle—

_*She grips her knees in frustration as she sniffles.*_

_Bartholomew closes his eyes and hums to himself after he leaves._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, that went according to plan.

**Hana Ohara:**

_Excuse me?_

_Yobun sips her pineapple juice, avoiding eye contact._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No it didn't, our plan was...

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm assuming Bart didn't like the idea of cooperating. What a surprise.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh-- Sorry, I should have said so earlier!

I counted how many people said they were going to vote for Yujinko and the amount of people that voted for Lyle yesterday...

Aaaand voted for him to try and tie it on purpose.

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Yujinko Aida:**

But... But why?! We _lost_ a whole _day!_

**Yobun Ai:**

Weird. I expected you to do what the little fleabag wanted, since you two are in each others' asses all the time.

_Momoka stares at Bartholomew. Not angry... just disappointed._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You're fuckin' kidding me- The fuck was that supposed to do?

_How was that helpful?_

_*She slams the table with her hand.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What was it supposed to do? Come on, open your eyes! I said it yesterday: If the secrets already out there, there's no reason to kill over it anymore.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, look how much fuckin' help that is!

We lost another fucker we can trust! And god, despite how much of an ass he was, come the fuck on, man!

He... He was at least trying to be helpful.

_Hana balls her hands into fists, her arms shaking._

**Hana Ohara:**

I voted for Lyle because I _trusted_ him. _You_ have betrayed me just as much as he has!

**Inu Aruku:**

You wanted to make this a little more _adventurous?_ Am I wrong, Bart?

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Bart—they're going to kill one of us at the end of this anyway!_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I know about the time limit, it's just...

Well, hmm, how do I put this?

Let them go through everyone, and whoever ends up being the biggest scumbag...

... _Dies._

**Hana Ohara:**

**_ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!_ **

**Yobun Ai:**

There is not one single person here who wants that.

_Yujinko puts her hand up to her mouth in shock. Tears start forming in her eyes again._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, I get his plan.

Because you know what?

I know who I'm gonna vote for today. _The biggest scumbag of them all._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, either someone's going to kill someone else to end it sooner or the worst of the bunch gets it, I'm just going with the better of the two outcomes.

_*He shrugs.*_

Sorry!

_Hana picks up the chair beneath her and throws it in the general direction of Bart. It shatters upon impact with a wall!_

**Inu Aruku:**

**CHRIST!!!**

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_Momoka starts to stand up to intervene, but just stops and slinks back down._

_Bartholomew gets very startled by the chair shattering, looking at the wayy for a moment. He then stares at her for a second before bursting out laughing._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Go ahead, do it again! I'll dive in the way of it and get killed!

Then the voting can stop!

Hah!!!!

I can't believe you really don't understand the situation!

_Hana stomps up to Bartholomew, looking down at him. Bartholomew stands up and folds his arms, facing her directly._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Who would you rather gets killed, huh?

Poor, innocent little Yujinko, or big bad Atsurou?

You have to pick one theoretically, no?

 _That's_ the situation we're in.

**Hana Ohara:**

You're a _monster._

Were it not to immediately result in my demise, I would strike you down where you stand.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm a monster, huh?

_*He puts a hand on his face and bursts out laughing again.*_

Oh, I've been called that one before. This is hysterical!

Don't get all high and mighty on me, or did you forget about using the Barista as bait?

I'm quite literally opting for the _least violent_ outcome possible here.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... If we are to never recover after this.

You see only present, for yourself. No care for future, nor for others.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hmm? Why do you say that?

_*He turns his head toward Sabaku.*_

If someone kills someone else, _two_ people die. If we let the voting stall out, _one_ person dies.

What's selfish about that, tell me?

**Sabaku Suna:**

What happens after one death, Bartholomew Cavendish?

In this game where no one is safe from past? Where we all view others as opponents?

"Bloodbath". "Carnage". "Destruction".

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Only if you want it to be! I'm merely playing the game in a way I see fit... You see, I don't lose. Whether you think so or not, I'm going to prevent as many of you from "losing" as possible.

_*He stops and puts a finger to his chin.*_

Hmm, that's odd. I could have sworn I had this same conversation with Momoka yesterday. I don't wanna be a broken record, though.

_*He turns back to Hana.*_

Anything else to say before I get going? I just have the strangest feeling that I'm not wanted around here anymore!

You probably have some crying to get back to, anyway.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Wow.

_Yujinko, as if to solidify Bart's statement, is doing just that!_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, go fuck yourself.

I'm gonna talk to stupid tie boy. Let me know if you drown this idiot.

**Inu Aruku:**

Took the words right out of my mouth, Ayumi.

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_Hana delivers a swift, gauntleted, right hook into Bartholomew's jaw. A resounding Thwack echoes through the otherwise silent cafeteria._

_Ayumi turns to Yobun for a second, immediately jumping as she sees Hana deck Bart in the face._

_Bartholomew keels backward, standing there for a moment looking at the floor before finally standing back up. His lower lip is sporting a decent-sized gash in it from being knocked into this teeth and bleeding. His face twists up into a disturbingly wide grin._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I bet you feel better now! Hah-hah-HAH!!! I'll catch you all later! Ahahahah! Get over yourselves while I'm gone, please!

_Bartholomew makes his way out of the cafeteria, still laughing; hard enough to the point that he starts coughing._

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_Yobun droops her head, her pineapple juice sitting sadly off to the side._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_...Th-This is all my fault... I-I... I couldn't convince enough people..._

_Momoka puts a reassuring hand on Yujinko's shoulder. Her face doesn't look reassuring at all, though._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's _all_ our faults...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Tie boy was at least right about one thing. We really suck at cooperating, don't we?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not in loop. Made wrong choice yesterday.

Thought plan was "Reika".

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It was supposed to be _different_ this motive...

**Inu Aruku:**

Unfortunately getting everyone to cooperate is damn near impossible if we all think like Bart. Or Atsurou...

_Yujinko manages to gain the slightest bit of composure. Her cheeks are still red and she's still breathing pretty hard._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...We've _got_ to talk to Lyle about this. If it is true about him being in one of these things, and he got out... M-Maybe he knows something we don't.

_Hana turns to face the rest of the group, placing her hands on the table._

**Hana Ohara:**

...Yujinko.

I know now is not the best time, but I want to expand upon what I said earlier to Inu.

If it's true that he is a survivor...

We are all damned.

For he was _recaptured._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

... Oh, fuck no.

_Yujinko begins to compose herself a little more._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...If he did it once, he can do it again.

 _We_ can do it with him.

**Hana Ohara:**

 _This_ is why I choose to believe he is a murderer.

Because...

It's easier.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Thank you for explanation, Hana Ohara.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...The fuck would that change, Hana?

**Hana Ohara:**

Because if he's a _murderer_ , then there is a chance we can escape!

Or, I suppose, that we will escape _successfully._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hana, what other choice do we have? Wait for the clock to tick down and pick which one of us gets killed?!

How... how can _anyone_ pick that option?

**Inu Aruku:**

Hana... Just let her have that faith in Lyle. I don't want to see her cry anymore...

**Hana Ohara:**

We must find a way out.

We must have hope that there _is_ a way out, without being recaptured.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Will have to be "thorough".

**Yujinko Aida:**

...And we'll need to work _together._

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

_*She straightens up and places a hand to her chest.*_

I assure you, Yujinko. And everyone.

I will protect you.

The knight always vanquishes the monsters.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Like, uh...

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_*She chuckles and places a hand to her face.*_

I, uh, do see the irony in that.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Y-You don't mean that asshole, right?

**Hana Ohara:**

No. I said it earlier, did I not?

I will not repeat my mistakes.

I refer to those holding us captive, do not worry.

_Yujinko wipes her face. She seems to have calmed down significantly now._

**Yujinko Aida:**

We don't have a lot to go off of, and now we've got less time. If we do any votes, we _have_ to make sure we get a _big_ majority for them so the bears... or people like Bart... don't screw things up.

_Momoka finally perks up._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yujinkies is right. We'll need a big majority if we're gonna buy ourselves the most time we can.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Then. Do we vote Bartholomew Cavendish, us seven?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I... I don't know. He's... H-He's really spooked. That might put him over the edge.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm not sure about that one, honestly. I hate the guy, seriously? But fuck him, that's what he wants.

So hmm... Sabaku, would it be okay if we voted for you?

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

It's for _our_ own good though, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

What do you mean?

**Yobun Ai:**

It doesn't matter if that's what he wants, it's safer that way, right?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I... we were all supposed to take turns trying to volunteer, as a united team, building bonds together... Marky was right; it was a naive and stupid plan, huh...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not "naive" plan. Just did not work.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Hrmm... I-I don't know. It's all so complicated. There's way too many ways to tackle this motive, and it seems like there's 5 different trains of thought on it.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Adapt". How secure vote?

**Yujinko Aida:**

The most important thing is, we _cannot_ have ties. Maybe that means a voting pact? Maybe it means some of us stay out. I'm not really sure...

We're going to have to come to something we _all_ agree on, either way. I'll be frank—I really don't know if that's possible. But I feel like we got here because we were all off making our own groups.

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't mean to drop the word again but... We really need to cooperate this time around. Can we make this work?

Can we really trust each other to pick the same person? You've seen how well worked today...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Way I view it. Bartholomew Cavendish vote meets two groups.

Wish to vote for one person as one? Vote for Bartholomew Cavendish.

Wish to uncover distrust and secrets? Vote for Bartholomew Cavendish.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You're the most secretive one here though, right?

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

That's uhh, why I wanted to vote for you... Sorry.

**Inu Aruku:**

I think he's in the same boat as Lyle. He doesn't know.

**Hana Ohara:**

If I may.

The bears did not even give us a name for Sabaku.

It is possible any secret they deliver to us will be fabricated. Used solely to create more distrust.

**Yujinko Aida:**

..That's... that's a good point!

_Yobun sips her juice, eye contact still not met._

**Inu Aruku:**

These damned bears really have us in a bind...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Either way... the vote happens when it happens. We will work together on that. And we'll _also_ work on getting _out_ of here.

I'm open to any suggestions we have or anyone else has... for right now, I think Lyle might be our best option, as unsavory as it might seem.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Believe Lyle Ayashi vote for Bartholomew Cavendish?

If we make this choice, I will find others. Will guide us, and protect us.

Just need the word of all here.

**Hana Ohara:**

Ah, I know of one who would likely accept our cause.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What do you think, Yobun? You've been awfully quiet.

**Yobun Ai:**

Eh? Wha? Uh...

I do fuckin' hate him... uh...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I... I just don't want to leave him alone. I feel like that's the reason why this happened in the first place. If we ostracize him further...

_*She trails off, twiddling her thumbs nervously.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Was Yobun Ai part of plan for vote Yujinko?

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-I don't remember if I said it to her last night. That was my fault.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

I-I'll vote for Bart, alright? If that's what we're waiting on?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I should have organized things better, I should have ran around and been more explicit to _everyone_ so our votes didn't fail.. But that's in the past now, huh.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Sabaku Suna:**

If any "objections", speak now. Else, we are one.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm all in for this bandwagon. Asshole had it coming.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It feels wrong... but I'll vote for Barty if it unifies us. Time is what we need, even if it goes against how I feel.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-I still don't know if it's right. But if we do it, we'll do it together.

_Hana smiles and bows._

**Hana Ohara:**

I will gladly vote for a united cause.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You promise, Yobun? I'm for it... but I understand if you aren't comfortable. This situation's awful.

**Yobun Ai:**

... I will.

_Ayumi nods her head, looking at Yujinko with a nod._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Then I'm in. Fuck this tie shit.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...OK. Then that's settled.

We should still try and see who else we can convince, just to be sure.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

There is another thing that's been bothering me too...

Our secrets aren't what we expected, either. Tie boy's expression's proof of that.

So preparation for later might be... a bit difficult.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Well, I kinda-sorta saw mine coming... but I see what you mean.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I figured I knew what mine was... just didn't expect the bears to know it.

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm.

I had mentioned someone who would likely vote with us earlier, but I hadn't thought it through completely.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Who is your someone, Hana Ohara?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yorumi Oda.

He came to me last night and expressed that he was unsure of who to vote for.

I trusted Lyle's secret to be innocuous, so I told him my vote.

I believe it is likely he will follow our votes.

_Yujinko looks a little startled._

**Yujinko Aida:**

R-Really? He's... Mmm... Last time I saw him, he seemed... I-I don't know. When we met in his lab the other day...

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm?

**Sabaku Suna:**

Met in lab? What was discussed?

**Inu Aruku:**

We talked about... You.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

... And Yorumi Oda thought what?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I-I got there too late, but I know they did want to hear more about you... just, _anything._ I was going to bring it up when we had our next lesson...

**Inu Aruku:**

A lot of questions popped up.

**Yujinko Aida:**

One of the big ones I remember was... well, how _old_ you are. It's a pretty silly question, but... something about something you said.

**Inu Aruku:**

Or what your talent really was. If the bears just made it up on the spot or not based on your appearance.

Yorumi believed that wouldn't be the case though. Not everyone would resemble their talents.

_Sabaku stares blankly down the cafeteria._

**Yujinko Aida:**

We don't really wanna know because we're scared of you! We just... _really_ do not know much of anything about you. I mean, we don't know everything about everyone, but we don't know much of anything about you.

We're... um... _curious._

_*She taps her head in a think-think-thinking notion, then points at him to get her point across.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

Sorry to just put you in the spotlight.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not mine to share.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...If you don't want to let us know, that's fine.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Bartholomew Cavendish tomorrow, ok?

... Then... cannot stop if me.

_Yujinko looks concerned for her friend, but nods anyway, not wanting to push the point further._

_Sabaku rises from his chair._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Asagi Oda, Atsurou Koide, Lyle Ayashi, Marco Nicchi, Reika Fujino, Tetsumi Fukuhara.

Six votes. Need two.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Complete unity would be nice... but it seems more impossible every day.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Right. We have to try and convince others... I'll try talking to Atsurou about it. He seems pretty open to the idea.

**Hana Ohara:**

I can attempt to speak to Asagi later.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'd bet we can convince Lyle to vote for Bart. Shouldn't be hard after the this amazing breakfast.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah, I can try to knock some sense in him. Maybe open him up a little.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I'm gonna try talking to him a little later... I know he's... shifty. But as foolish as it might be, I trust him.

**Inu Aruku:**

He can be a huge help with this confusing game. And our way to escape.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Right... and as morbid as it sounds, if that trust ends up being misplaced, then I trust us to catch him, if he really is a murderer and tries again.

_Inu smirks._

**Inu Aruku:**

We have our knight here to deal with him if something bad were to happen.

**Hana Ohara:**

If it comes to that.

**Yujinko Aida:**

L-Let's just try to believe it won't, yeah? I want _all_ of us to get out.

**Sabaku Suna:**

I will come with all I can, but have best chance of speaking to Tetsumi Fukuhara.

See me when new "information".

_Yujinko nods as she gets up from her chair._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I could try Rei-Rei... but it's probably a hard sell. But keeping us _all_ in the loop will be a big step for unity.

**Inu Aruku:**

Would that make us a new team, Momo?

I know how much Team Breakout meant to ya.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I... I don't know. I need to think a little more about how to lead... because _this_...

_*She gestures broadly at everything.*_

Is not where I wanted things to be.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hey, the original goal's still in place, right?

Survive. Together.

**Hana Ohara:**

Indeed.

**Yujinko Aida:**

We'll do what we can. Together, as a team...J-Just, I know the whole thing's still fresh, but we're not doing this _against_ Bart. We have to know how to forgive. It's _all_ of us.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Of course, Ayumi Matsuko.

_*He starts towards the door, looking behind him.*_

Good luck, my allies.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Thanks. You keep yourself safe too, alright?

_Sabaku nods and exits._

**Hana Ohara:**

Well.

_*She steps away from the table and goes to clean up the chair corpse.*_

_Ayumi scratches the back of her head, finishing her cereal as she stands from her chair._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, I'll see if I can find Lyle. I have a decent idea where he'll be.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-I'll come with, if that's OK! Let's try talking to him together.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Sure, sounds good. How about you, Yobun? You wanna confront the idiot prosecutor?

**Yobun Ai:**

I, uhh... I'll pass. I need some time to... think.

See ya later. (... and, I'm sorry...)

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Alright. If you need to talk, I- We're here for you. Don't forget that.

_Yujinko nods vigorously at Ayumi's statement. Inu takes a seat to finish her coffee but she notices it's ice cold and frowns._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I need to make another cup... This ordeal lasted a lot longer than I expected.

_Hana hoists the pieces of chair up and heads toward the exit._

**Hana Ohara:**

I will speak with you all later.

...Be safe, everyone.

**Yujinko Aida:**

You too!

_Hana leaves the room, Yujinko and Ayumi following behind not long after. Inu gets up and heads to the kitchen to make a new cup of coffee. Yobun slumps into her arms as the group starts to pile out, staring somberly at her juice._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We can still pick up these pieces yet... I hope.

_Ahh... breakfast back to the norm..._

_..._

_A little time after that very eventful breakfast, we find ourselves back in the hotel. Reika is examining the bell on the hotel counter with way more interest than anyone ever should have while examining a bell. As she does, Bartholomew is making his way into the hotel lobby. He had gone back to his room after breakfast to wash his lip in the bathroom and do a couple of other things. He has a tissue stuck to his lip which is clearly being bled through. He seems to be clutching something in his left hand as well.  
_

_It doesn't take long for Reika to notice Bartholomew._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, hey Bar-

...

Was there another Power Walking competition?

_Bartholomew turns his head toward Reika and forces a small smile._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Oh, this? Hahah, no. I said something at breakfast that a few people didn't really agree with and it resulted in this. No big deal, I'm glad you weren't there, honestly!

**Reika Fujino:**

_Uuugggghhh_ , breakfast again?!

...Though I guess those secrets would make things a little more volatile...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Yeah. The secret that was revealed today was definitely not something to turn a blind eye at. But, you should already know that.

_*He folds his arms.*_

You, uh. Probably shouldn't let anyone see you talking to me. I don't think I have any friends here after this morning.

Just a heads up.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_*She sighs.*_

We _really_ gotta work on the hero thing Bart... Most of the time we got it down just fine!

It's fine either way though! Even if people are temporarily mad at you, a villain can talk to whoever they want with no negative repercussions!

Fwa-ha-ha!

_Bartholomew takes a couple of steps closer, his smile fading a little bit._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I... I don't think it's temporary this time. I sincerely thought my thought process would make sense to everyone else and they just didn't like it. You don't even know what happened...

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmm...

_*She puts a hand to her chin, making a big point out of thinking.*_

That's no good... Can't have everyone _hate_ the hero...

...Fwa-ha-ha! That can be my side project!

I'll perform a scheme so devious that no one will know how to fix things! And then the _hero_ can save the day and all will be well again!

... _Buuuuut_ that's definitely filed under "side project".

_Bartholomew clenches his fist, his whole arm trembling._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You... please don't do that. You don't understand. I know you're trying to be nice, but I mean it.

...I do have another favor you could do for me, though.

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm not trying to be _n-nice_! That's the complete opposite of-

_*She sighs.*_

Alright, fine. Favor time! What's up?

_Bartholomew steps up closer to her, holding out his hand. It has a folded up sticky note in it, reading "I O U - Yorumi Oda.* On the outside of it._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

If you could give this to Asagi at some point today and tell him to make sure Yorumi sees it, I would appreciate it. And please, do not read it.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, that's easy!

_*She takes the note.*_

Not hard to find Blue Boy at all!

Oooone more question though. About breakfast.

Was Lyle there?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Yep, he was there. He left before this whole thing happened, though.

_*He gestures to his own face.*_

_Reika looks up at Bart, actually looking just a little serious._

**Reika Fujino:**

What did he say about his secret?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, apparently he was expecting them to reveal something else. The guy genuinely seemed to have no idea what was going on-- that's your call on if you want to believe him or not, though.

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmm... I see...

Well, the way I see it, there are two possibilities!

Either he's telling the truth and the bears set up that secret to paint a target on him.

Or he's lying and he's the mastermind.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Hm.

_*He tilts his head.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

It's a classic villain ploy! Pretend to be some sort of idiot but actually orchestrate the whole thing behind the scenes!

Of course, if he's telling the truth then that kinda falls apart...

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I wouldn't jump the gun on that second one too quickly. This isn't the first time Monokuma has mentioned that some of us have done one of these fiascos before.

We don't know enough yet.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, I agree! It's just a possibility... And honestly, it'd _suck_ if he was the mastermind.

Imagine being outdone by _Lyle_!

That sounds awful!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm glad we know now rather than later, though... I...

_*He takes a deep breath.*_

You're going to hear it from someone else if I don't tell you now. I tied the vote last night on purpose. It's my fault his secret was revealed today.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_*She takes a moment to contemplate this before she sighs again, looking down towards the ground and muttering.*_

Yeah, that'd explain the violence...

_Bartholomew suddenly places a hand firmly on her shoulder, a very serious look on his face._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Please listen to me... Okay? I don't care what you think about what I did but, I have a feeling everyone will turn against me today. Tomorrow may make that clear...

I just want you to know that... No matter what happens; no matter what you hear or see today, tomorrow or beyond that...

_You are my friend._

**Reika Fujino:**

I...

... _T-Thanks._

_*She shuffles around awkwardly for a couple seconds before looking back up.*_

Just remember Bart, even with... some mistakes, you _do_ have that _hero_ potential in you! After all, not everyone would willingly run under an active Power Tower!

Fwa-ha-ha!

... J-Just try to avoid ties in the future... please?

I have some ideas but I need the time...

_Bartholomew gives her a light smile and takes a step back._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, even if I wanted a tie tomorrow I don't think it would happen. But, you know what, sure.

No more tie attempts from me.

**Reika Fujino:**

That's how it gets done! Mistakes might happen, but learning from them is what makes a true hero!

_Bartholomew averts his eyes to the side._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

A true hero, huh? Hahah... yeah. Anyway, make sure Asagi gets that note. It's very important to me. I'll see you later, Nefarious Nightmare.

_Bartholomew turns around and walks off back toward his room._

**Reika Fujino:**

Talk to you later!

Anywaaaayy....

_*She hops over the counter and begins pressing around the walls aimlessly.*_

There's gotta be something _somewhere_...

_Bartholomew and Reika feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_Not too long later, there's some action in the fitness room. As they discussed the day before, both Tetsumi and Sabaku have met up together. Tetsumi is doing pull-ups from one of the bars in the corner, lifting herself up and down again with fantastic ease. Sabaku is back by the weights, lifting a slightly weightier one than yesterday. There is a considerable amount of struggle, but there's also improvement._

_As the two continue, Momoka enters from the locker room connected to her lab, and looks shocked to see Sabaku lifting weights._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Whoa, Sabakki! Look at you!

_Sabaku stumbles a bit, not expecting the callout, but recovers._

**Sabaku Suna:**

H-Hello again, Momoka Mawatari.

Glad to see you.

_Momoka approaches to not-so-subtly check out how much weight the frail man is lifting._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good to see you too! Just Momo is fine, though.

_Sabaku seems to be holding a 15-lbs weight, comparable to that of a bowling ball. He shakes his head._

**Sabaku Suna:**

One "Momo" in world?

Name linked to family. Linked to "fate". Do not like feeling of "erasing" that.

So, use whole name.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It always surprises me greatly how similar in thought we are, Sabaku Suna.

_Tetsumi carefuly releases the pull-up bar and turns the corner, turning to face Momoka, who glances at Tetsumi in surprise._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Didn't expect either of you guys here, much less both of you together!

_*She rubs her chin in thought.*_

I don't know... full names are important and all, but there's just that inherent _bond_ in a nickname! Agree to disagree and all that.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Understand feeling of "bond". Wonder if "middle ground" exists.

_*He lifts his weight up again, before turning around and setting down on the shelf. There's a bit of a thud, but it's not super loud.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have never been fond of the informal nature that arises from nicknames. It feels disrespectful.

But, names aside...

_*She turns to Sabaku.*_

You are improving at a considerable pace. I find myself worrying if you might be pushing yourself more than you should.

_Momoka smirks._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Going for bigger weights isn't an immediate goal. Routine, consistency, and building stamina are key to building up a healthy regimen.

...I think. I've just done what feels right all these years!

_Sabaku lowers his head, as if taking in the information._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Very well. Wish to reach end, but see no harm in slowing.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

The advice is sound. Do not worry, Momoka Mawat-

...

Momo.

_*She folds her arms and looks down to the floor, narrowing her eyes.*_

No, that still feels strange to say.

_Momoka smiles so hard, you can practically hear it._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

See it's not so hard! If it feels _too_ wrong, I'll just go by Momoka. No need for my last name- never liked it anyway!

_Tetsumi looks back up towards Momoka, her expression as emotionless as always._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose I can agree to meeting halfway.

_Sabaku raises his chin._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not issue of "formality". No "interest" in how others view me. Cannot control that. Simply wish not to make others small.

"Never liked"? Why so?

_Momoka puts on a pensive face for a bit, then responds in her eager fashion._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well, I'm half-Japanese and half-American. I'm proud of my mom - she came from the US - and all she's done for me. She picked my name and all!

If you couldn't tell back when my secret got read, can't say I'm proud of my other half. Is what it is, though!

_*She shrugs.*_

_Sabaku closes his eyes._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Understand. Did not realize. I am sorry.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You are not on good terms with your father, then.

_Momoka smirks, unbothered by the topic._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No biggie! Haven't seen him once, far as I can remember. Saw a picture or two, that's it. Wasn't stuck up on screen during that first motive, at the very least.

_*She shudders at the thought.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Will allow an "exception", Momoka. Had not thought of this case. The comfort of my people is not to be ignored.

_Momoka gives a big thumbs up. Tetsumi on the other hand, tilts her head._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You consider us _your people_ now?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Ah. I suppose not. But, would treat others with same kindness and support.

... Will not speak without care if it is a bother.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I don't mind, I kinda like it! I'll take anything that makes it _sound_ like the 14 of us are unified at this point.

Errr, 15. Students. Right.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Unified", right.

_*He turns his gaze to Tetsumi.*_

Have you voted the last two nights, Tetsumi Fukuhara?

_Tetsumi turns to Sabaku with her usual glare._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...yes.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Will not ask for detail, just for help.

Last night, Bartholomew Cavendish tied vote. He will do it again. Need help stopping that.

_Tetsumi narrows her eyes._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

He did _what_?

**Sabaku Suna:**

Believes death of one and open distrust our best course of action. Does not "consider" its long term effects.

... Nor its "shortening" of our days.

_Tetsumi remains silent for a while. She turns away from the two and takes a few steps, looking down at her hand, which she slowly curls into a fist._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It seems Hana did not serve as a sufficient example to him.

No matter, I can rectify this easily.

_*She begins to head towards the room's exit.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

Tetsumi Fukuhara.

That is not what any one of us want.

_Tetsumi turns back towards Sabaku over her shoulder._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You object?

**Sabaku Suna:**

I do.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think you and Hannana might be in agreement on this one... she might have already done some damage to him.

_*She gives a nervous smile.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

If he deserves further humbling, it will be at breakfast tomorrow. To act this way would be to accept violence and fear as our only way forward.

It is not.

_Tetsumi turns around fully and takes a few slow steps towards Sabaku._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not presume to lecture me about our way forward, Sabaku Suna. I said I would discipline anyone who would aid our jailors' agenda, and I meant it.

If he will not listen to reason, then unreasonable means must be taken.

**Sabaku Suna:**

I am not saying your feelings are wrong. There is reason to feel the way you do. What I say is that we have other means of handling this problem. Ones that allow us as a group to advance.

You of all people here know the "importance" of buying time. If you react with violence, we will be doing nothing but repeating our mistakes. You act "selfishly" for the benefit of us all, like Hana Ohara did. Someone will abuse that "chaos" and end life, like Teppei Natsume did.

If we are to progress, if we are to learn, it must be as one. A united vote against Bartholomew Cavendish is our only option. Anything short, and we will never overcome ourselves.

_Tetsumi stares at Sabaku, her eyes boring into him in a way that that can only be described as terrifying. After several long seconds of this, she turns her gaze down to her hand again, still curled into a fist. She unclenches and re-clenches her hand a few times, with a great emphasis on extending and retracting each individual finger in sequence. Finally, she relaxes her hand again, and turns back to Sabaku._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...much as I try, I cannot find myself to argue with those words.

I apologize. I may have reacted more harshly than neccessary.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... You are forgiven. As said before, your feelings are normal.

_Tetsumi folds her arms._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Should he step out of line a second time, I will not grant him the opportunity to do so a third.

But I will give him the chance to atone for his mistakes.

Can we agree on this?

_Sabaku looks over at Momoka who exhales in a loud sigh._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

This situation feels so wrong to me... it feels like we're unifying... but it _feels_ like it's against one of our own. Barty's not a bad guy... just misguided.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... You are right, there. Before today, I had no reason to think poor of him.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Even still though... a unified vote seems like a necessity, if only to bring us all together on a decision for once. I hope he can make up for this but...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I trust a wake up call is all that is needed.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I hope you're right. I thought I was good at reading people before all this... but I suppose I'm only good at that on the court.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have never been fond of that man. He is shallow, self-absorbed, and simple-minded. Despite all that has been said, I am not particularly surprised that he would try something like this.

But you are correct - we need to face this challenge as a united whole. We will simply have to attempt to shape him into something more exemplary. Somehow.

_Sabaku nods._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... We need every day we can get.

That is what is most important. It can be reached, so we must all reach it.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I just hope that people will volunteer to be the next person exposed after today... Voting unanimously like this is scary, when each of us doesn't know who will be next.

Aaahh, this motive is so annoying! Every plan has so many hiccups...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...it is proving to be quite the nuisance.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Agreed.

_*He turns back around, and retrieves a slightly smaller weight than the one from before.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

Well, after that I think I will go for a walk. Get some fresh air.

Care to join me, Momoka?

_Momoka starts to approach Sabaku to give him some guidance, but spins around instead._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh uh, sure thing, Tetsumi!

**Sabaku Suna:**

... See you around. I will "train".

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Excellent. Take care of yourself, Sabaku.

_Tetsumi slowly walks out of the fitness room, gesturing for Momoka to follow her. Momoka does and shouts back to Sabaku._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Seeya! Don't forget to train your legs too!

_Tetsumi and Momoka have barely left the fitness room when the former grabs the latter by the arm and begins to gently lead her to the side._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I must confide with you, Momoka.

I am worried about Sabaku.

_Momoka raises an eyebrow, and puts on a serious expression._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Really? I think he's coming along fine.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You misunderstand me. It is not his well-being I am speaking of.

This will sound strange, but I believe he is more dangerous than people might realize.

_Momoka folds her arms._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm doing my best to unify people through trust here... it isn't going well, but I'm trying.

Is there some reason that we should be wary of him? I don't want to erase any progress we've made...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

_*She lets go of Momoka and folds her arms behind her back, taking a few slow steps away from her.*_

Tell me, what is the last thing you remember before waking up in this place?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It was the day before I was supposed to be a student at Hope's Peak. I just remember going to bed... then waking up in that fun house room with you and the others.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Just so. As did I.

Does that not strike you as strange? That you suddenly woke up here with no recollection how you arrived?

_*She turns over her shoulder.*_

You were at breakfast this morning, were you not?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah. Yujinko's and Lyle's secrets were revealed. Hana and Bartholomew's fight. Chaos as usual...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

And tell me. What did Lyle have to say about his secret in particular?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

He seemed... mixed on the issue. Like he barely knew anything about it... or he didn't want to say anything about it. I didn't really get it, to be honest...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

As I suspected.

Journeys of which no steps can be remembered. Previous killing games of which no details can be recalled.

Signs that point to the conclusion that our very memory may have been tampered with.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's... is that even possible?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do not know. But speaking as someone who has devoted my life to pushing the boundaries of what seems possible, I am not willing to discount the possibility.

With that in mind, consider Sabaku once more.

His talent was described by Monokuma as the Ultimate Pharaoh. Everything he has said to me about his past seems to align with that.

He speaks with far more sincerity for me to believe he is lying on purpose.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So you think that he might not be as honest as he appears?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

No, I do not doubt his sincerity.

But Hope's Peak, or Monokuma, or the mastermind, or _whoever_ is responsible for his presence, did not pluck an actual, literal pharaoh from the annals of history and bring him to our time.

I do not think he is what he believes himself to be.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

At breakfast there was something strange... Sabaku seemed pretty insistent on voting for Bartholomew. When Ayumi suggested to vote for him, he didn't seem happy about it... but I figured it was just baggage of some sort.

He did say we couldn't stop us if we voted for him... but once again, it'd feel wrong to unify _against_ someone. Do you think his secret might illuminate his past?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do not know. After all, we are at the mercy of our headmasters as to what information we might receive about him.

But it remains all we have to go on.

_Momoka uncrosses her arms and sighs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I don't like doubting our classmates... but I will take these words to heart. I'll remain wary of Sabaku until we learn more about him.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I know this theory seems... _far-fetched_ for lack of a better term, but considering another fact that may endorse this theory.

When we first discovered him, Sabaku could not understand us at all - nor we him.

I admit that Yujinko is a great tutor. I have no reason to doubt her talent, no less for taking it upon her to teach an entire language to someone.

But no matter how great your teacher, learning a language is not done overnight. But it has been barely ten days and he has gone from not speaking a word to displaying a fantastic grasp on the language. You yourself witnessed the broadness of his vocabularty at first hand just earlier.

He is not being _taught_ how to speak. He is _remembering_ it.

_Momoka frowns._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yujinkies is a great teacher... but I can't offer any evidence _against_ your intuition here.

The mysteries surrounding him have always bugged me... but I always just thought that it was just _one_ of the stumbling blocks on our way to unifying.

_*She shrugs.*_

We'll take our time to figure this out. We should have over a week, if we can organize this voting properly.

_Tetsumi nods._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You have my vote for Bartholomew. He was, in fact, my vote the first night.

After that... we shall see.

But I believe, whatever Sabaku's past may be, it holds the secret to how we came to be here, and a important step in figuring out how to escape.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Breakout... you're right. That should be priority one. We'll do what we can to learn from him.

_Tetsumi turns towards the fitness room door._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Lest you doubt, I do not think ill of him. He seems to be genuinely well-intentioned.

I can only pray that, if I am right, he will remain so after he rediscovers who he really is.

_Momoka shakes her head a tiny bit to reapply her casual demeanor._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'll keep this quiet. I like the guy, so I fully intend to make friends with him. If he truly remembers something ominous... I think the current Sabaku we see will be on our side.

Or at least, I hope he will be.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hope... that word seems to have become fairly popular these days, for whatever reason.

But thank you. I appreciate the assistance.

_Momoka turns to walk back towards the fitness room with a smile and wave._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's what keeps us going, after all. Take care, Tetsumi.

_Tetsumi responds to Momoka with a very faint, barely noticeable smile._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You too, Momoka.

_Tetsumi turns around and departs down the schoolhouse hallways, arms behind her back._

_What a day lies ahead..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally leave notes but I guess some of these types of fics make discord servers for them??? Is that worth it? I'm leaning slightly towards no but I don't know how that whole song and dance usually works for these things, so it might be?   
> The real mysteries of our time.


	17. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 4)

_Time passes and the promised time has come. The time... for swimming at the pool._

_Currently, no one is present except for Marco and Ayumi. Marco is diligently swimming laps back and forth the long way in the pool. Ayumi watches Marco go from side to side, a bored expression on her face. Piles of paper and a stockpile of shoddy branches lay by her side.  
_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...So wait, is that why they call you the Ultimate Pool Shark?

_Marco stops as he reaches one end of the pool._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha. Why don't you come over here so I can drag you in for that one?

_Ayumi chuckles, seating herself on the bench._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Nah, I ain't dressed for that. I came here to meditate and train, per usual... I doubt I'd be much a swimmer, anyway.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, a shame. Swimming is good for endurance.

_*He leans his head back, looking up at the ceiling.*_

I guess I walked into that pun, though. The "Ultimate Pool Shark" enjoys swimming... I think even I wouldn't have the self-control to not point it out.

_*He begins another lap across the pool.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well to be fair, you do it pretty _damn_ well. Who knows, maybe it's a general title? Maybe like, you'd become the best at both at this rate? It's a nice way to get some damn quiet at least.

...Speaking of that, what'd you think of breakfast?

_Marco stops at the other end of the pool._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. I must admit the tie surprised me. I was not expecting Yorumi _or_ Bartholomew to go that route...

I assume breakfast was chaotic as usual?

_Ayumi's expression darkens, kicking a piece of paper._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

That's a rather damn light way to put it.

Tie boy's a traitor, Barty's smug ass expression almost got wiped by a chair, then by Hana's fist... I'd say it's the usual but-

_Inu enters the pool area. Hair tied up and wearing beach attire she bought from the gift shop._

**Inu Aruku:**

_God..._ I really hope this doesn't look fucking ridiculous.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...then there's uhh, that.

_It looks pretty ridiculous._

_Inu takes a deep breath and ignores Ayumi's remark. Ayumi blinks, her face freezing as she scans the critic's outfit.  
_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Uhh, l-looking good?

**Inu Aruku:**

T-thanks...

_Marco pulls himself up slightly, resting his arms on the side of the pool._

**Marco Nicchi:**

It came to blows, did it? Hm.

And did Lyle explicitly know anything about the previous game?

**Inu Aruku:**

He looked as clueless as he usually does.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, and of course he didn't really say shit about it. He seemed kind of upset, though. Bart's stupid attitude didn't help.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Then it doesn't matter that much, does it? No use getting hung up over something he doesn't remember.

_*He slips back into the water.*_

I'll be sure not to get in your way if you've come for a swim.

_As Marco starts another lap, Inu takes a seat next to Ayumi._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I'll take a dip in a bit.

_*She notices Ayumi is still in her regular attire.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What are you lookin' at, punk?

**Inu Aruku:**

Not joining in for the _fun_ , Ayumi?

You don't seem to be dressed for it. Unless you're swimming in that.

_Ayumi looks at Inu with a deadpan expression on her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well _duh_. I'm not here to _swim_ , dummy. Didn't you notice the training shit?

_*She points to both the stack of paper and branches by her side.*_

I'm here to cut things in half. It's my _talent._

B-Besides, I'd wouldn't be caught dead if I were seen in that. No offense.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Careful not to slip!

_Inu looks visibly confused._

**Inu Aruku:**

Then why'd you come to the pool for _"training"_ if you're not going to swim?

You could practice cutting shit anywhere in this damned park.

_Ayumi sighs, staring at the pool with a wistful look in her eyes._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It's calmer here. It's the one area where I don't have to stop and be constantly stressed out about our situation.

...Plus, it kinda reminds me of home. Although, it uh, didn't have a shark in the water.

_Inu smirks._

**Inu Aruku:**

Hey, Marco! Can you stop terrorizing the water, please? You're making Ayumi stress out.

_Marco stops again._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, so you'd _both_ like to get dragged in, hm?

_Ayumi stifles a laugh, picking herself up from the bench._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Nah, I doubt a shark could take me down, anyway.

_Inu cups her mouth with her hands._

**Inu Aruku:**

**A new challenger approaches!**

Get in there, Ayumi!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

No seriously, this doesn't dry well. And hey, I'd rather not be the damsel in distress... Speaking of that.

_*She reaches over to pick up Inu.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

W-Wait! My glasses you idiot!

_*She tosses her glasses on the bench.*_

_Ayumi grins, picking her up in a fireman's carry as she steps towards the pool._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_In you go!_

**Inu Aruku:**

**FUCK YO-**

_Ayumi tosses Inu directly at the center of the pool, stepping back immediately with a bout of laughter._

**Marco Nicchi:**

A graceful entry!

_*He applauds, smiling in high spirits.*_

_Inu reemerges from the pool with a huge smile on her face._

**Inu Aruku:**

Ayumi, you fucking bitch. I'm going to kick your ass.

_Ayumi grins, picking up a single piece of paper._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Haha!_ I'd just toss you back in. You can certainly try, though!

_Inu grins._

**Inu Aruku:**

That could be your training then.

_Tetsumi suddenly throws open the door to the pool room, her eyes scanning the surroundings. She relaxes slightly after entering._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I heard a commotion and assumed the worst... but I see now there was little to worry about.

_Ayumi's smile fades a little as she fans herself with the paper._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh great, it's the lifeguard. No worries here officer, we're just having fun.

That all good with you? I thought this would be the last place _you'd_ enter.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

No, I was merely concerned that people might be in danger.

Normally, I would chastise you for wasting time... but I suppose under these circumstances, I suppose I should not be overly critical of people managing to achieve some form of pleasant interaction.

_*She turns to Ayumi.*_

But whatever do you mean with that last comment?

_Inu swims over to the side of the pool and sees Tetsumi._

**Inu Aruku:**

Perfect timing, Tetsumi. Sorry to interrupt but... Would you be a dear a throw Ayumi into the pool, please?

_Ayumi stares at Inu in bewilderment, backing herself away from Tetsumi. Inu looks towards Ayumi with the biggest shit eating grin known to man..._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

F-Fuck you! That's cheating!

_Tetsumi turns to face Inu._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am not a brute, Inu Aruku. Throw her yourself, if you must.

**Marco Nicchi:**

All in good fun, truly! There's nothing wrong with a bit of roughhousing now and then.

_*He laughs a bit.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah! For one we ain't wasting time, we're _training_. Secondly, aren't you like, some kinda robot?

_Inu's face turns pale as Tetsumi raises a finger, boring her gaze into Ayumi._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have said it before and I will say it again. I refuse to be addressed by such a primitive title as a "robot".

A _robot_ is a mindless automaton made for a single purpose, without will or ambition.

A _robot_ is a machine that you find at an assembly line.

_I_ am a human being, the same as you. Elevated to a stage above its base mortal limits, true, but within me yet beats a human heart, and the glory you see before you are yet the products of a human mind.

To compare my work to something as base and crude as a robot ins nothing short of an insult, and I will not suffer it.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha, then come for a swim! Have some revelry for a change.

_Ayumi backs up further, hiding her sword towards the back._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Okay holy shit, don't get your coat in a bind. I just wasn't sure if you even _enter a pool_ , jeez.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

_*She stares at Ayumi for several more seconds in complete silence.*_

Wait here.

_Tetsumi swiftly departs the room._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

I uhh, hm.

_Marco shifts backwards, floating on his back and relaxing._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Seems things are about to get crowded! I needed a break anyway.

**Inu Aruku:**

Y-You fucked up, Ayumi.

I made the same mistake the other day... At the theater when the "other" robot showed up.

_*She shudders at the thought of the theater.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_I didn't know, okay!_ The only rob- _androids_ I've seen are like, in anime and shit. I don't know she took it that seriously!

**Inu Aruku:**

I really wasn't thinking when I blurted that word out.

_Ayumi exchanges glances at the back door and her materials, a look of panic on her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

She's not gonna throw me, is she? Or break my neck, or disintegrate me, or...

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I doubt she'd hurt you. I HOPE she doesn't hurt you.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I still can't cut through metal yet, I don't think I-

_Tetsumi returns once more, this time wearing nothing but a simple, one-piece swimsuit. More importantly however, her artificial limbs are on full display, no longer hidden beneath her usual bulky attire - and you can clearly see the regions at the shoulders and thighs where the metal has been grafted onto flesh. She stares unblinkingly at Ayumi as she enters. Ayumi freezes in her tracks, blinking with her mouth agape as she attempts to process this._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Can- can handle- _what the hell..._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I thought a practical demonstration would serve to better emphasize my capabilities.

_Tetsumi strides calmly to the edge of the pool and simply steps over the edge, dropping unceremoniously into the water. She continues to walk a few more steps along the pool's shallow bottom, undeterred. Inu chuckles nervously and pulls herself out of the pool._

**Inu Aruku:**

L-Let me get out of your way.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_You- you seein' this, Inu?_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Tell me, Ayumi Matsuko. Do you honestly believe I would be so daft as to design a set of cybernetic limbs and leave them susceptible to one of the most common environmental conditions on the planet?

Of course they are waterproof. Among many other qualities.

**Marco Nicchi:**

A mechanical entity that collapses in rain wouldn't be all that glorious, really.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Thank you, Marco Nicchi. I am glad someone understands.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I-I thought that was what the coat was for...

_Tetsumi finishes her stride to the other side of the pool and leans back into a sitting position, propping her arms up on the pool's edge. Inu lets out a sigh of relief._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed we were going to get electrocuted.

_Marco laughs again._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Then she'd be a murderer with a witness, of course! You just have to approach these things with a bit of logic.

**Inu Aruku:**

This is all just very new to me... And a little frightening.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I _have_ noticed that many people tend to be... _averse_ upon witnessing my work for the first time.

_*She raises an arm and looks at her hand, articulating her fingers, watching the servos work as she retracts and re-extends each digit.*_

Part of the reason I wear such all-encompassing clothing is to not immediately unnerve people upon first sight.

**Inu Aruku:**

It's absolutely astonishing, Tetsumi. It really is. I don't think I've ever seen something like this before.

_Tetsumi turns to Inu and smiles ever so slightly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Thank you, Inu Aruku. It is pleasant to hear such praise about my work for once in our stay here.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I um... pardon me for asking but... how do I phrase this...?

What uh, can you do? You mentioned other qualities, r-right?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Let me be frank, Ayumi Matsuko. If I were to explain _everything_ I was capable of, we would be here all day.

But I suppose I could go into some details about my bionic limbs in particular, if you'd like.

_Inu wishes she brought her journal. Or anything to take notes on. Ayumi ponders for a moment, shaking her head._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah you know what? I came here to train, not learn a freaking manual, thanks.

...It is pretty fucking cool, though. I can respect it.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...a strangely worded compliment, but I will accept it nonetheless.

Please, do not let me interrupt your training. It is the last thing I would wish.

**long john jones:**

wow, technology sure is amazing

_Long John Jones is sitting on one of the benches. How long has he been there...?_

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Hello, Vice Headmaster.

_Tetsumi refuses to even look in Long John Jones' direction._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I could do without your presence.

**long john jones:**

we could all do without a lot of things

doesn't mean we all get our wish

_Inu scowls. Ayumi steels her gaze, viewing the bear with a similar scowl and a hand on her sword._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Tch! What the fuck do you want?

**long john jones:**

i'm just saying hi

seeing how you're all holding up

haven't really seen any of you outside of our tv announcements

**Inu Aruku:**

Keep it that way.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

We're doing _just dandy_ , thanks. Why not take a swim, hmm?

Maybe drown while you're at it.

**long john jones:**

ha

_Long John Jones hops into the pool and stands upright at the very bottom of it._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Wh-

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahahaha! Another graceful entry.

**long john jones:**

you might have noticed that i, long john jones, don't have lungs

**Marco Nicchi:**

Impressive how the hat remains on.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...quite.

**Inu Aruku:**

Sank like a fucking rock...

**long john jones:**

much like the philosophers of old...

**Inu Aruku:**

H-How can we hear you?

_Long John Jones rises to the surface of the water._

**long john jones:**

because i'm long john jones

i have a phd in water

_Inu grabs the bridge of her nose._

**Inu Aruku:**

Why did I even bother asking?

**long john jones:**

because you want to hold on to the little agency you have in this game?

maybe that was too deep for this conversation....

**Inu Aruku:**

...

_Long John Jones majestically swims over to the side of the pool like a drowning seal and climbs back out._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You got anything else to add?

**long john jones:**

yeah

i can't take the suspense anymore

i just gotta know

what, oh _what_ are you going to do?

let me hear it straight from the horse's mouth

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**long john jones:**

"..."ing your way to victory?

i guess it _could_ work....

_Ayumi tosses her piece of paper into the air, and with a flash of movement at her sword arm, it disappears into confetti. She glares at the bear as she does this, taking another from the stack._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm gonna do what I originally came here for: Make a mess. That fine with you?

**long john jones:**

... that's it?

i mean in the greater picture my plastic sword wielding friend

and that goes for any of you silentos

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What makes you think we would tell you?

**Inu Aruku:**

Like you'd give a damn what we say.

**long john jones:**

heh. you say that like i can't hear you when i'm not in the room

cute~

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

..."One does not fear the one who's practiced 1000 strikes, but the one who's practiced the strike 1000 times." I'd remember that if I were you, especially in your "greater picture".

**long john jones:**

so the plan is "cut long john jones into pieces"

i'm sure it's a work in progress

you'll get it eventually

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Right. Anything else?

**long john jones:**

anyway that's all the time i have for today

make sure to-

oh. wait.

that's not all the time i have for today

do you all want a long john hint?

a little fun fact while you're all working together?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What if we said, "no", huh?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do suspect that you are going to tell us regardless of our answer.

**long john jones:**

boy howdy i will

it's important my students are kept in the know

**Inu Aruku:**

Then spit it out you little cretin. What could you possibly tell us that would be helpful?

**long john jones:**

alright, just want you all to know...

_Despite his face not changing at all, it's almost like the aura around Long John Jones darkens._

**long john jones:**

there's a _traitor_ among you. someone going out of their way to help out little ole' me... and monokuma.

seeya

_*He leaves through the door without another word.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

W-What...

W-Who...?

_*Her breathing becomes a little shaky.*_

_Tetsumi closes her eyes, her brow furrowing._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Perhaps it was far too optimistic to think he would depart without trying to agitate us in some manner...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. That _is_ rather troubling...

_*He uprights himself.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...So what? We already knew this, didn't we?

_*She tosses another paper. More confetti rains down moments later.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

L-Leave it to the damned bears to ruin a mood. Again and again and again...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Well, of course he's attempting to agitate us. It's another strike, hoping to send us bouncing against each other again and again...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I should be surprised that anyone in their right mind would attempt to co-operate with them after last trial.

_Should_ be, but I suppose it would be too much to assume everyone would act in their right mind in these circumstances.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. And if this is another means of inciting conflict, may I make a suggestion?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, what do you have in mind? I'm getting _reeeeal_ fucking tired of this.

_Ayumi picks up a branch, tossing it up and down in her hand. Inu manages to steady her breath, looking at Marco. For his part, Marco looks like he's about to say something but he pauses suddenly._

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Actually, never mind. I was going to suggest keeping this to ourselves, but...

There's really nothing saying the bears won't spread the information themselves.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

They will doubtlessly share this information with the rest, yes.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. In that case, the best advice I can give is this:

The strongest agency you can have in this scenario is to do nothing at all. With strong unity, the traitor will essentially be bashing their head against the wall.

**Inu Aruku:**

So we'll just do... nothing?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am not sure I agree with that philosophy. The possibility of a turncoat among our ranks would make the prospect of an escape plan much more difficult, if they could just feed information to our wardens.

Of course, that is assuming that what he said is true, and not mere falsehood intended to stir controversy.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Who's to say they're collaborating directly? It may simply be someone sowing chaos of their own accord.

_Tetsumi ruminates for a moment._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...it is possible that, if someone _is_ collaborating with our wardens, they may not be doing so consciously.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...It might not be a bad call to pay the prosecutor a visit then. Right?

_*She throws up the branch, studying it for a moment and identifying its weaknesses, before cleanly cutting it half with a solid stroke.*_

Seems like he's got questions that need answers.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose not. I have been meaning to discuss matters concerning his newly revealed secrets with him.

**Inu Aruku:**

Is there even a possibility you can talk to Lyle? If the bears told him this shit... He'll probably lock himself in his room.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Too many people there may create some unwarranted confrontations... I believe I'll pass. Please exercise restraint.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I don't think that'll be particularly hard with him. Yujinko and I will do our best, but I've got no guarantees... It's all on him at this point.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...you may have a point, Marco Nicchi. As much as I want to question him personally, I admit it may be wiser to leave it to someone else this time.

**Inu Aruku:**

I think I'll sit that one out as well. I really doubt I'd be much help.

I-I need a shower...

_*She grabs her glasses and heads towards the exit.*_

S-Stay safe, everyone.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Same to you. Catch you around, maybe we can do this again this time... with less bears. Later.

_*She waves Inu off.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

With that out of the way...

_*She turns to Ayumi.*_

I must say, I do admire your prowess. My augmentations may give me superhuman capabilities, but your own strength is certainly impressive by its own merit, especially for the fact that you have achieved it with nothing but honed perseverance.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Mhm. It's nothing special. Just something honed through practice, I guess. If I had my actual bouken it'd be a lot more impressive.

_*She takes a few more pieces of paper from the stack and tosses them into the air, slicing both in one stroke.*_

You could probably do it yourself honestly, it's just all technique at this point.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You do not give yourself enough credit, Ayumi Matsuko. If I find myself some free time, I should be glad to have you show me some pointers.

_She climbs out of the pool. Marco follows shortly after._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

My own offer still stands, by the way. If you are interested in listening to a more detailed explanation as to what I am capable of, I would be more than happy to indulge you.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I need to think about what to do moving forward... I fear that with word of a traitor moving around, the chaos prevalent at breakfast may permeate every hour of the day...

Ahaha, perhaps I should bar myself in the art room. That statue is certainly heavy enough...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You at least had some fun here though, right?

_Marco nods._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Indeed, thank you. This reminded me of simpler times.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Focus on that, then. I'd rather try to unite together instead of locking myself with nothing to do. And Tetsumi...

_*She picks up her training materials, giving a kind nod.*_

Sure. I can offer you some basics, _and learn if you have a rocket fist._ Anyways, I'd better check on the idiot at his office. Be safe, alright?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am quite capable of taking care of myself, do not worry. Good luck, Ayumi Matsuko.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Thanks. I'll let you know how it goes. Later.

_The pool squad almost felt like they grew closer today... but our good friend Long John Jones really threw a wrench in that, huh?_

_..._

_Asagi is inside the arcade, playing on one of the pinball machines. He's not doing particularly well, but that's fine. As long as you're having fun, right?_

_As he's playing, Yobun pushes open the door of the arcade, looking inside for a second. She huffs, before turning behind her._

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, bastard's in here.

**Hana Ohara:**

Excellent.

_*She steps inside the arcade shortly after Yobun.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

I'm not really sure what I expected. This is pretty typical for him.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh! Hello, ladies!

_*He looks up from the game, immediately draining his ball.*_

What can I help you with?

**Hana Ohara:**

I have come to speak with you regarding the events of this morning's breakfast.

**Yobun Ai:**

I'm assuming you're conscious enough to be up to date? There's shit more important than pinball going on right now.

**Asagi Oda:**

You mean the announcements?

Yeah, I saw those.

Did something happen at breakfast? I woke up later than normal, so I couldn't get there when y'all usually do.

**Yobun Ai:**

Bart talked a _lot_ of shit about how he was gonna keep tying the vote, how it was to stop us from _losing_ or some stupid incomprehensible bullshit like that.

I'd rather us not hurry along to kill someone, I think that'd be swell! I still have nightmares about Teppei.

**Asagi Oda:**

Huh...

That's kinda weird, that doesn't really sound like the Barry I know.

**Hana Ohara:**

I assure you, it is.

**Yobun Ai:**

Really? Arrogant ass Bart, Mr. _Buhh, I'm gonna take you all to Star Wars whether you like it or not because my genius is like nothing else_?

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, yeah, but that's different.

**Yobun Ai:**

It was miserable, by the way, in case you were wondering.

**Asagi Oda:**

He just wanted to cheer people up, y'know?

Like, he wanted to provide a distraction for this whole situation so people could take their minds off the crazy stuff.

With that in mind, yeah, it's weird that he's tying the vote.

**Yobun Ai:**

I thought you were some insane student, with incredible grades or some shit. Did you get all the way up there by procrastinating like that?

**Asagi Oda:**

Haha, yeah, kinda.

_*He smiles and places an elbow on the pinball machine, resting his head on his hand.*_

I don't really study much. I'm pretty good at just winging it, y'know?

**Yobun Ai:**

First off, fuck you. That's bullshit.

_Asagi shrugs in response._

**Yobun Ai:**

Secondly, _we are on literal deadlines_. The more we sit around playing pinball and distracting ourselves from the things out to end our lives, the less time we have to fight them.

This goes doubly so if we have people set out to sabotage us and pull the deadline closer!

_Asagi sighs, scratching the back of his head._

**Asagi Oda:**

I guess.

I understand where you're coming from, I do, but I don't think this motive is that big of a deal.

It's why I didn't vote the first day.

**Yobun Ai:**

... You what?

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, sorry, I didn't vote.

I don't really see the point.

**Hana Ohara:**

...Excuse me?

_Yobun squints, her mouth like slightly ajar. She looks over to Hana. The knight's lips are pursed and a light twitch could probably be seen in one of her eyes._

**Hana Ohara:**

Asagi, let me be direct. We ca-

**Asagi Oda:**

Sure, go ahead.

**Hana Ohara:**

...We came here to ask you to assist a unified vote against Bartholomew to ensure there is not a second tie today.

However, would I be right in assuming you do not plan on voting again tonight?

**Asagi Oda:**

Yup.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

If it doesn't matter, then _why not vote?_

If it doesn't change anything, why not just do it? Are you really _that_ self absorbed?

**Asagi Oda:**

Self absorbed? I dunno where you got that from.

I just don't like the idea of spreading bad blood between each other, y'know? Cuz if you see or hear that someone voted for you, you'll think less of them.

No helping it, that's just the human condition.

You said you're doing a unified vote, right?

Imagine how Barry will feel tomorrow when he sees that ten or so people voted for him.

**Hana Ohara:**

I do not believe he will care.

**Yobun Ai:**

He sure didn't give a shit how we felt when he announced he wanted to kill one of us faster!

**Asagi Oda:**

Did he say why, though?

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh... something something "kill Atsurou over Yujinko", something something "everyone's secrets", something something "nobody loses".

His voice has a filter in my brain, kinda like you, but I got the gist.

**Hana Ohara:**

His intent boils down to murder. There is not much else to explain.

**Asagi Oda:**

Huh.

It's a shame I wasn't there to hear him pitch it. Somehow, I get the feeling your version's a bit biased, Ai.

_*He smiles coyly.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Of course you fucking would, you...

_*She grumbles, turns around and kicks the arcade machine behind her once.*_

We're wasting our time here, Hana.

**Hana Ohara:**

We are.

**Yobun Ai:**

He'll never understand what the fuck is going on here. He'll just duck out of all the consequences and let his better half do all the work.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey now, that's not really fair, now is it?

It's not my choice when I'm around.

**Yobun Ai:**

Sure, but it's your choice to do

_*She waves her hands wildly in the direction of the pinball table.*_

THIS!

Instead of helping us!

**Asagi Oda:**

Ai, voting doesn't open until the night announcement.

That's not for a while, so even if I were going to vote, I couldn't help you right now either way.

**Yobun Ai:**

How about you educate yourself then, Mr. Student? If my opinion's so biased, it's the _scholarly_ approach to go find another view, right?

Go find the ass's mouth and kiss it a little yourself. I don't fucking care.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, I planned to.

I just had company, and it'd be rude to leave them hanging, y'know?

**Hana Ohara:**

Then I will not hold you up for longer. I have nothing else to ask you.

_*She turns toward the door, pushing it open.*_

Do you have any further business, Yobun?

**Yobun Ai:**

If you can be assed to write it down, tell Yorumi thanks for the camera in the theater. I don't know what the fuck it's gonna do for us, but it's _something_.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, I did read about that. Yeah, sure, I'll let him know.

_Hana pauses for a moment and lets the door shut closed._

**Hana Ohara:**

Asagi, Yorumi writes out the events of his day for you to read, yes?

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm? Yeah, that's right. Why?

**Hana Ohara:**

How did he describe my encounter with him last night?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Wait, huh?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yorumi came to me last night wondering whom to vote for. I shared my vote and it appears as though he selected Lyle as well.

**Yobun Ai:**

Ah, right. There was a lot going on, my mind must've dropped it.

Well, I'm curious now too. What'd he say about that?

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, I remember something like that.

Went something like...

_*He raises a finger in the air and adopts a tone of voice you'd expect from a child reciting a memorized quote.*_

"Around Night Time, I was unsure of my vote, so I spoke to Ms. Hana Ohara to get a general idea of someone to vote for. She was voting for Mr. Lyle Ayashi, so I did too."

**Yobun Ai:**

... That's it?

**Asagi Oda:**

Yup.

No flavor or anything.

**Yobun Ai:**

Boring.

**Asagi Oda:**

It's a really boring read, yeah.

**Yobun Ai:**

He's a little dull, but at least he's awake.

_*She turns and starts to walk to the door.*_

I'm done here if you are, Hana.

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm.

**Yobun Ai:**

Hm?

_Hana sighs and opens the door once more._

**Hana Ohara:**

It is nothing.

That will be all, Asagi.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, leaving so soon?

It feels like we never talk, you two and I! Don't you wanna talk about anything else?

**Yobun Ai:**

No. I'll wait until tomorrow.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ouch, harsh.

Hey, I get it. You need him more than me right now, I guess.

I'll always be around if you need cheering up!

**Hana Ohara:**

Mm.

_Yobun rolls her eye and walks out the open door, Hana following right behind. Asagi sighs and looks down at the pinball table._

**Asagi Oda:**

Wasting time, huh?

What's so wrong with wanting to chill out a bit?

_..._

_Only a little bit of time passes, and Bartholomew is out for another stroll on Kuma street to clear his head a little. He decides to take the scenic route through the arcade and the pizzeria. Asagi has not quite finished up his little arcade "chill out for a bit" adventure and is hanging by the prize counter, his back turned away from Bart._

_Bartholomew stops upon seeing Asagi after walking in._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, well. I didn't expect to run into you today!

_Asagi slowly turns around to face Bartholomew and rests his arms on top of the counter._

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, hey, I didn't think you'd come in here.

I was actually gonna go find you in a minute.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Find me, huh?

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah.

_Bartholomew folds his arms and sighs._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Let me guess, it's about breakfast? I'm sure word of that whole ordeal has already spread to everyone who wasn't there.

**Asagi Oda:**

Yup times two.

Ohara and Ai showed up just a few minutes ago and let me know.

_Bartholomew smirks and gestures to the tissue stuck onto his lip, the blood colored patch beneath it still pretty clear._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, Hana had something to say about it alright.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, what happened?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, I'll give you the short of it suppose. I gave my suggestion on how to handle the second motive and no one liked it.

I mean, I don't expect people to _like_ it but I thought it was at least practical.

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, Ai was talking about how you'd rather kill Koide over Aida or something like that.

_Bartholomew frowns._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well that's a _bit_ of an exaggeration.

**Asagi Oda:**

See, that's what I said!

I told them that I wanted to hear your side of the story and I think I pissed them off a bit, hah.

_*He rubs the back of his head.*_

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I wouldn't recommend sticking up for me right now, Reika wanted to do the same thing and I told her not to. Hahah. Don't need to be making enemies, now.

But anyway, my suggestion was... I merely said that if someone has to die no matter what in this circumstance we should get all of the secrets out and take the least number of deaths possible; that being one. If someone commits murder to get us out of it then two people die.

I get it. No one wants to hear that.

It's just my thought process I suppose.

**Asagi Oda:**

Well...

I guess from the perspective of Logos that makes sense.

But if you consider Pathos, then it's not hard to imagine why you got yourself that little love-tap.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, well, I don't need a lecture about it. I've already screwed myself here. As for tying the votes, I thought that stalling for time only gave the ones with something to hide more time to plan a murder.

_*He sighs again.*_

Though I promised Reika I wouldn't intentionally count votes and tie anymore, so I guess that one's over for me.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, it's good to hear you're being a man of your word at least.

That being said, I think a lot of people are holding out hope for an escape plan to pop up. I'd imagine that's why they'd be mad at you for shortening the time limit.

I won't say more, though. You don't want a lecture, right?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

No, no I fully understand _why_ they're upset, don't get me wrong. It's just...

_I already know how we can all escape._

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, really?

That's great!

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

However, I require two things for this to happen. They can't happen until tomorrow.

One of them involves Yorumi, so that's the bigger of the two reasons.

**Asagi Oda:**

Interesting. What's up?

Oh, wait, does this have to do with this?

_Asagi pulls out the IOU from his pocket. It's unopened! Bartholomew nods and smirks._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Indeed. I see you were kind enough not to read it.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, man, I'm not the kinda guy to go around reading other people's mail, y'know?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

But as for what I have in mind, I cannot tell you that. All will become clear tomorrow-- or the day after tomorrow for you I suppose.

You see, historically there has rarely been a situation in where Bartholomew Cavendish does not emerge both victorious and heroic. I am going to save each and every last one of you.

This is a promise.

...No one has to die.

**Asagi Oda:**

That's weirdly foreboding.

Everything good, dude?

_Bartholomew takes a few steps closer to Asagi, still smiling._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

What do you mean by that? You should be happy about being able to escape, no?

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, I am! There's just something about your aura that's, y'know...

Wack.

I just wanna make sure you're alright, y'know?

_Bartholomew lets out a chuckle._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm just a little on edge. After all, the entire game is about to change soon. Even going out for a walk by myself right now is nerve-racking. I am not daft. I'm aware everyone is planning on voting for me tomorrow.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, yeah. I was gonna mention that, but I uh.

Forgot.

I'm not gonna, though.

_Bartholomew folds his arms, his smile fading._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Who do you intend to vote for, then?

_Asagi smiles bashfully and holds his hand up._

**Asagi Oda:**

I don't plan on voting. I didn't the first night, either.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Interesting approach, one I had considered myself upon first learning about the motive...

_*He gazes down toward the floor, his smile returning.*_

Something struck me as... amusing about an hour ago.

**Asagi Oda:**

You wanna talk about it?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Well, it's just that... _Someone_ voted for me the past two evenings. I was convinced it was one of the bears since Long John Jones had made a passive-aggressive comment to me about it.

It slipped past me this morning because I was so caught up in the two reveals that happened, but I just realized that _both_ of the bears had voted for someone else.

I just wonder who, oh _who_ , is the curious little **rat.**

_*He clutches his sleeve incredibly tightly.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

You, uh...

You good, dude?

I can understand not wanting people to know your secret, but to see it drive you to treat your beloved jacket in that way?

That's pretty abnormal, dude.

_Bartholomew slowly returns his gaze back to meet Asagi's._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...You didn't answer the question.

Who do you think it was?

_Asagi shrugs._

**Asagi Oda:**

I dunno, dude.

I wouldn't even be able to tell you if it was the same guy.

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

You know what?

_Bartholomew slowly steps toward Asagi. Closer, closer..._

**Asagi Oda:**

Uh, Barry?

_Bartholomew reaches a shaky hand out, gripping him by the collar._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...I want to talk to Yorumi.

**Asagi Oda:**

B-Barry?

_Bartholomew forcibly throws his hand downward, slamming Asagi's head against the corner of the counter. The impact knocks Asagi out immeditally, his unconscious body slumping to the arcade floor._

_Bartholomew takes a couple of steps back, a look of horror on his face. He stares down at his hands, the color draining from his face._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

N..No... Why did... I do that...? Nhh...

_*He starts to make his way toward the door of the arcade, looking back at Asagi's unconscious body on the floor. His face was twisted into something between terror and guilt.*_

**DAMMIT!**

_Bartholomew charges out of the room to parts unknown._

_..._

_A few minutes later, Yujinko nonchalantly walks into the pizzeria. She heard about it before and was surprised to hear there was a full pizza place here! It sounded tasty._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Huh. They really _do_ have a ton of pizza here... That's pretty cool! And it smells kinda-sorta not terrible!

_Yujinko takes a nice slice from the bad and heads out, trying to take in more of her surroundings in this area. She hasn't been over here much since she wasn't a part of this group that checked it out—she heard there was an arcade in the back..._

_That's when she spots Asagi, lying on the ground, unconscious. Her pizza drops to the ground as she hurries over to him._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh—O-Oh my _GOSH!_ **A-Asagi?** Are you OK? Oh, no no no...

_Hey! Someone help!_

_Yujinko rushes out of the arcade to try and find assistance._

_..._

_A little more time passes and thankfully, Yujinko was able to find some help and get Asagi back to his room..._

_Now we find ourselves outside of the Ultimate Prosectuor Lab. Atsurou knocks casually at the entrance to the building. A few moments later, Lyle walks up to the door, opening it with a a frown on his face._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh, it's _you._

What do you want? I'm kinda busy.

_Atsurou recoils a bit at the comment._

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Ouch._ I wasn't quite expecting such a stern response!

_*He smiles broadly.*_

I apologize if I am interrupting, but I figured due to, ah... _recent revelations_... I figured a friendly chat was in order.

I hope you don't mind, of course.

_Lyle ponders in silence for a few seconds, soon opening the door to wave Atsurou in._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Friendly, right. Fine, step on in. Watch the mess, please.

_Atsurou strolls on in._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, I guess I ought to expect you'd be a bit tired by now. Let me guess, everyone's been bothering you all day about that little secret that was revealed at breakfast, am I right?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nah. The only one bothering me about it has just been me... and now you.

_Lyle shrugs, stepping over to his chair over the mess of papers on the ground. Both the cabinets and drawers are half empty, their contents spilled all over the floor and his desk. The corkboard still lays on the couch, which is in a similar state of chaos._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh? That's surprising.

_*He takes few slow steps past Lyle, theatrically raising his hands up to either side of him.*_

I heard it mentioned that Bart had some quite peculiar plans concerning last night's voting, but _you_ , you should be the talk of the town by now!

I suppose some among us might not fully understand the gravitas behind this little tidbit. But surely you of all people have to figure that this is nothing to overlook, right?

_Atsurou turns around to Lyle, accidentally stepping on one of the scattered papers on the ground. Lyle twitches, watching Atsurou with a dead gaze on his face._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Word of advice Lyle? I find it easier to keep track of all my paperwork by keeping tidy.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...What do you really want, man? Drop the niceties, I already know there's something more that you want from this.

If you want to kill me, make it quick. Otherwise, just get to the point. You're wasting my time.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Lyle, Lyle, Lyle...

_*He takes a few further steps around the room, wagging his finger.*_

How many times do I have to tell you people? _I don't kill_. If I wanted you dead I assure it wouldn't be me you were talking to right now.

But if you insist, allow me to get to the point. I just want to hear some juicy details on that past killing game, straight from the horse's mouth.

_Lyle raises an eyebrow, reclining back into his seat._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, I hate to disappoint you, but I know as much as what's on the floor.

_*He sighs, fiddling with his jacket.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Really? That's a mighty shame.

Still, it's about what I expected... I just figured I ought to drop by and confirm it by myself first.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...You really believe that, then? I could just be lying to you. Apparently a lot of people believe that... including those that I trusted.

_Atsurou taps his forehead._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I didn't neccessarily say I _believe_ you, Lyle.

I just said that the response is what I _expected_.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh? And tell me, _Ultimate Entrepreneur_... What are you going to do about it?

I'm essentially a risk for all of you, despite my own actions of the past proving otherwise. I'm no different from a murderer, much like yourself!

So tell me, what _will_ you do about it?

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

So defensive! Simmer down, Lyle, I didn't come here to make threats or anything of the sort.

I just wanted to ask some questions. Whether you can't or won't provide an answer, either way, it doesn't change much.

So right now, I suppose I'm not going to do much about it.

_Lyle clenches his chair, straightening himself as he glares at Atsurou._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I appreciate the questions, but I hope you realize that's not going to get us anywhere. Unless you've got some solid evidence or a plan to work around this _stupid motive_ , I fail to see a net positive from this. _Sorry._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Lyle.

It was just a question.

Take it easy, alright? I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I was just curious.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I... I can't-

_A loud and firm knocking can be heard coming from outside the lab. Lyle fidgets in his chair at the sudden sound._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yo, idiot, _open up!_ We've got some questions for you, and some _information._ You'd like that, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Ayumi, don't word it like that. Tone's important.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Freakin- Pah, I'm no good at this.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Lyle? It's Ayumi and Yujinko... I hope you don't mind. Can we, um... Do you mind if we come in?

_Atsurou silently smiles at Lyle and gestures to the door._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

Coming.

_*He picks himself up from his chair, steadily walking towards the door. He stops to stare at Atsurou for a second before opening the door halfway.*_

...What do you want?

_Atsurou smirks._

**Atsurou Koide:**

You know, I've been meaning to ask you that, too...

_Yujinko gives a small smile as Lyle's face peeks out from the door._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hi, Lyle. Sorry to interrupt you on anything... Um. How are you? Are you doing OK?

_Ayumi puts her hands to her hips, her expression falling as she hears the other person in the room. Lyle nods his head, opening the door a little wider._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Honestly, to be perfectly blunt? It's been an awful day. Come on in, please mind the mess.

_Atsurou gives the pair a casual, cheery wave. Lyle opens the door completely, gesturing them in with a wave of his arm. Ayumi glowers at the sight of Atsurou, but keeps herself quiet._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Afternoon, ladies! Please don't mind me - I was just trying to have a pleasant chat with our friend, same as you.

_Yujinko takes a few cautious steps inside, making sure to avoid anything on the floor. She waves to Atsurou as well._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I'm guessing you're probably here for the same reason we are, then, huh.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Apparently I'm the first! I know, I'm as surprised as you.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Mmm... We were... preoccupied.

But that comes later. Right now, we're here.

_Atsurou raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. Yujinko turns to Lyle, a pretty sad look on her face._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Umm... Look, I'll just cut right to it. People are pretty scared and angered by a _lot_ of things right now. Unfortunately... you're kinda-sorta one of them. The whole secret that came out about you was vague enough that it raises a **lot** of questions...

But I'm not here to judge or get mad. I'm here because of what we _do_ know, not what we don't.

You _escaped_ one of these games.

...Do you remember anything about... _how?_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_*He stares at the ground, shoulders slumping in defeat.*_

...It's that bad, huh? I'm sorry.

I don't know. I wish I knew, I've been trying to know, but I just- I just... don't. And it's _infuriating._ I've checked and checked, over and over and over... and I've found nothing. Sheets, cases, books, all of it? Useless. It just reminds me of what I do know about myself, and it's not... great.

_*He steps over towards a bigger stack of notes, pulling out a piece of paper and glancing at it in disgust.*_

...The worst part is? All this is about what I expected. I don't think feelings would change either way if those bears had said my _actual secret_.

...Hana would probably hate me even more. I'd deserve it, anyway.

_Atsurou chuckles, trying to defuse the atmosphere in the room._

**Atsurou Koide:**

You worry too much, Lyle.

It's like I said before, it's best to get secrets like that out so everyone's on the same page. If your friends turn on you when they find out who you are then they weren't really your friends to begin with.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Lyle, come on, don't think that way. I... I know that a lot of people's bad stuff is coming out now. It's never fun to see the person you were before now. And we are seeing new, and potentially uncomfortable, sides of people we thought we knew.

But Atsurou's right. If people change their opinion of you because of who you _were,_ not who you _are,_ then you shouldn't beat yourself up over it.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Everyone's got baggage. That's just the way of things.

**Yujinko Aida:**

The important thing is that we _all_ get out of here safely. It's easier to do that with a united front. Maybe we don't like each other or hate something someone did. But allowing that to put a wedge between us is only going to cause more hurt. And... maybe another killing, too.

I want to do everything I can to try and prevent that. That's, umm... That's why I wanted to see if you knew anything about your last experience with these, and you don't. That's OK. We'll find another way, then.

_Ayumi nods her head, arms crossed._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. Secluding ourselves like this won't get us anywhere, right? This whole thing's just a damn distraction at this point.

You were the one who said we should focus on what matters, right? Then we should focus on getting out of this _alive._. We can settle any dumb bullsh- crap between us after we escape.

_Yujinko walks up and gingerly takes Lyle's hand in her own._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I can't speak for everyone out there. They have their own views on the issue. But I can tell you that _I_ trust you. And we'll work as hard as we can to find a way out of here. All of us.

Even... well...

_Yujinko turns to Ayumi with a worried look on her face. Ayumi looks back, raising an eyebrow in surprise. Her face falls in sheer realization, as she looks off to the side._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. _The traitor._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Right. That little detail.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...One of the bears has been talking about it to everyone. We, umm... We're afraid we might've found proof of that.

_*She starts to nervously pace around as much as she can without stepping on anything.*_

I, uhh, I went into the pizzeria for lunch earlier. And, well... I walked into the arcade after that. And... and Asagi was unconscious in there. Like, I think he was pretty badly hurt. It spooked me pretty bad.

_Lyle looks up in surprise, dropping his paper to the floor. Atsurou recoils slightly._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Wow. _Gruesome._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I found Ayumi a little while after that, and we helped him into his room. He's resting now, and he _seems_ fine... but I kinda-sorta _really_ doubt it was an accident...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. Which is why we suspected you at first, but...

_*She shakes her head.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

You have any idea what might have caused it? Or who?

**Yujinko Aida:**

N-No. I don't. I didn't hear anything from the pizzeria; it likely happened before I got there... But I think someone might've... knocked him unconscious by, uhh... a blow to the head. There was a _big_ bruise on there.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

And you said he was unconscious... Great, we can't ask him again when he wakes up. Hmm...

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well, not until tomorrow, no. That's got me very worried that whoever did it, y'know, might be aware of that, too...

_Atsurou starts pacing around the room, digging a hand into his pocket._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I figure if they were planning to kill him they probably wouldn't have left him right there like you described.

_*He soon withdraws his hands from his pockets.*_

Oh, where are my manners! Is it alright if I smoke in here, Lyle? It's your lab after all.

_Lyle stiffens, but nods his head with a shrug._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Just be careful, I'd rather not have us all be victims of arson. There's an ash tray on my desk, just be sure to discard it outside.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Capital.

_*He casually lights up a cigarette.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

But hmm... If that's the case, I have a feeling it's probably because of the events of breakfast. Someone probably panicked, I'd guess.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I'm just scared. Part of me _wants_ to believe that we can fix this, that it might've been—a moment of weakness, a mistake! I hope it is... but I'm starting to doubt it.

_*She shakes her head and looks down at the ground.*_

...Right. Y-You didn't stay for all of breakfast.

It, um... It got worse.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Excuse me?

_*He lightly takes his hand from Yujinko's grasp, clutching his tie.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, didn't you hear?

_Lyle shakes his head, eyes rife with concern._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...After you left, Barty went freakin' insane. He said he purposely tied the vote for us to "win". What an idiot.

Hana was _pissed_. Chairs were thrown, fists were... also thrown. Barty left laughing his goddamn head off afterward, and we all decided to vote for him today.

Which brings us to our next question... Are you in on it?

_Lyle stands in silence, unsure of how to process this._

**Yujinko Aida:**

We're not doing this because we want to ostracize him, mind you. It's purely pragmatic—we want to keep the reveals to once per day to give us as much time as possible... While not everyone has that same motive in mind, it... umm, made a lot of sense to do so.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nah, that makes sense. Like I said, the more time we have, the better... Sorry, what was Barty's exact reasoning, again?

**Yujinko Aida:**

He said it'd be smart to just... get all the votes out of the way, so only _one_ person was killed at the end of all this. He's trying to play the numbers game, I guess.

If we just wait until the end... well, then the "worst" person would get... removed.

_*She squirms at her word choice, looking a little guilty that she used it.*_

He, uhh, used Atsurou and I as examples... N-No offense.

_Atsurou chuckles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

None taken.

Well, maybe a _little_ , but that's on Bart, not you.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

He's technically correct in his methods... but that's just gonna speed up a murder. Sowing discord without a choice in the matter is probably the worst thing we could do at this point.

_*He sighs, rubbing at his temples.*_

It's quite a situation we're in, huh?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sure is. Has been the case since day one.

_Lyle closes his eyes, finally nodding his head._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I'll do it. But, if we want this to work, I'll need your help.

_Yujinko perks up at Lyle's statement, looking over at him. Lyle goes over to his barricade, pulling out three video cameras from between the mess._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

One thing that I've been wracking my brain on is how to get eyes around the place. You know, for safety.

I believe Yorumi had the same idea with the threater... So, would you mind if you set these up?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Where did you have in mind?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I had the hotel's entranceway, the art room, and somewhere near Yorumi's room as a good start. If you have any better ideas, feel free to share!

_Yujinko looks a little worried at Lyle's plan._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...You, umm... you sure that's OK? This looks like... _spying_ on people.

_Lyle looks at Yujinko, eyes unsure with worry._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I mean, do you have any better ideas? It's the best I've got for now.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...N-Not really. I-I don't know how you'll justify this to everyone else, though. It's bad enough that the bears probably watch us everywhere we go—I don't think a lot of people will take kindly to the fact that you're trying to do the same thing, too.

_Especially_ since your secret was revealed...

**Atsurou Koide:**

From a pragmatic standpoint, I can't blame him for wanting to keep a closer eye on things around here. Though I _do_ wonder how you plan to get around their limited battery time...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I'll just recharge them myself. Don't worry about it.

I'll bring it up at breakfast, if that makes you feel comfortable. And uhh, I'll brainstorm a little better to make this work. Today's been a disaster.

_Atsurou samples his cigarette and exhales a lungful of smoke._

**Atsurou Koide:**

You think that's wise?

I imagine everyone's going to be on edge if they already know the cameras are there.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'll figure it out. If you really are that opposed, I'll just do something else. Just as long as we have enough time...

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'll do what I can to help you out with it... I-If you want me to. Maybe just a little later. Today's been exhausting for a _lot_ of us.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. This is honestly a bit too much, especially now... I'm just glad you're on the same page.

_Atsurou turns to Lyle._

**Atsurou Koide:**

The ladies do seem like they could use a bit of a rest. Why don't we talk cameras later? I'll get out of your hair too since you seemed eager to have some private time earlier.

_Lyle fiddles with his tie, sitting back in his chair._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, that's a better idea. I'll brainstorm for today, but... thanks.

_*He feebly forces a smile.*_

I'll do my best to help as much as I can, okay? That I can promise you, no matter what happens.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'd expect nothing else.

_And so they once again go their separate ways. The future as uncertain as always..._

_..._

_Evening trudges on and into the Art Room we go!_

_Sitting at the table is Momoka, Yujinko, and Inu. Reika is also there, putting way too much effort in examining the wall, not paying a ton of attention to the others in the room. Yujinko is busy perusing the shelves for art supplies, leafing through heavy sheaves of paper and browsing the colorful variety of pencils, pens and markers. Momoka is leaning back in a chair, spinning a basketball from her lab on her finger. She is watching the others, and doesn't look worried about the pottery shelf mere feet away. Lastly, Inu takes a sip of her evening coffee. She does her best not to notice Reika._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Gee, I can't believe we haven't used any of this stuff yet! This room is full of neat stuff... reminds me of when I'd do arts and crafts with some of my viewers.

_*She seems to have settled on a couple of markers. She takes them and a few sheets of paper and begins to doodle with them.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Did you have your viewers follow along when you drew?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Sometimes! That was just one of a lot of things we'd do. Puzzles, memory games, counting stuff, alphabet stuff... you know, kindergarten level teaching or so. I'd try to keep it as engaging as possible while also trying to teach life lessons, if I could—so we'd learn about the world and how to grow in it, so to speak.

_Reika breaks her attention away from whatever it was she was doing and glances towards Yujinko._

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, were you just a teacher but... on TV? Or was there something more to it?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hmm... good question...

_*She thinks, thinks, thinks for a moment.*_

I guess my primary role was as a teacher, sure! But it never felt like it was boring or whatever. I guess I was also an entertainer, too.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I would've liked to have you as a teacher! I can barely pay attention to pretty much anyone that's tried lecturing to me...

You don't seem bad to listen to though!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, well... it's easy enough when the topics are kinda sorta simple, I guess? It was a lot harder breaking down more complex topics, but I got the job done!

_*She puffs out her chest proudly and puts her hands on her hips.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

Alright, but was there any _excitement_ on the show?

Like not just learning but the _quest_ for learning? Or something like that.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, sure! There was sometimes a bigger storyline to that. It's a little tricky to explain—we packed in so much from a _lot_ of different sources. Frankly, it's a miracle it all worked out the way it did. But the producers made it work out just fine.

**Reika Fujino:**

I see! I thought you just lectured at a camera for hours!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Heehee! Not really. Kids wouldn't be engaged with it if I just talked at them! I don't want my viewers to fall asleep, after all.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hehe, I've been guilty of that on more than a few occasions...

**Yujinko Aida:**

But, uhh... Lemme think, how _did_ we set up our show...? OK. So this might require some in-depth knowledge of kid's shows for me to present the whole picture of things...

It follows a common plot-line, most of the time: a "bad guy" causes problems that I have to solve with my animal companion! Along the way, we teach their viewers a lot of different subjects in a variety of ways. Sometimes they're simple, like shapes and numbers! Other times, they can be more complex and harder to talk about.

At the end, the bad guy usually learns what they did wrong, and makes up for it, and I become friends with them. The end!

**Inu Aruku:**

That's adorable, Yujinko.

**Reika Fujino:**

I can't believe it! The villain _redeems_?

What's the poooiiinnnt?

_Yujinko looks a little confused as Inu groans._

**Inu Aruku:**

You do know this was a show for kids, right? What would Yujinko be teaching kids if the bad guy won?

**Reika Fujino:**

The bad guy doesn't need to _win_. They just gotta come back to cause more problems and be thwarted again!

Fwa-ha-ha!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well, it wasn't about that... See, one of _my_ big things when I'm teaching is that there's good in everybody! It can be hard to find... but you can find it.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah! Even our resident villain here is doing her best for Team Breakout, isn't she? How _good_ of her!

_*She looks at Reika with a smirk.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

_What_?!

I'm still _evil_! We just have a common goal!

There's a _huuuuuuge_ difference!

_*She crosses her arms and turns back around, focusing on whatever it was she was doing beforehand.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yes, yes, very different...

_*She looks at the other two with a shrug.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

And she's back to analyzing the wall...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Sorry. I didn't mean to cause any offense or anything.

_*She pokes her fingers together a bit before focusing back on her doodling.*_

...It just helps to reinforce forgiveness, I guess. I think the world could be a lot better if people did that more often.

Well, the world could actually use a _lot_ more than just that, but forgiveness is a big part of it.

**Reika Fujino:**

It's not a bad life lesson! But sometimes there's some evil that will never die! Fwa-ha-ha!

_*She knocks on the wall a couple of times as she's talking. Inu doesn't seem to be entirely wrong.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Say, what _are_ you doing over there, Reika?

_Reika turns around and looks at the three in the room. She looks like she's contemplating something, but a moment later she continues._

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm taking a new approach!

... To the breakout, I mean. Or "Bust the Bears", whatever we call it.

**Inu Aruku:**

And what's this _"new approach"_ you're speaking of?

Other than staring at walls for hours...

**Reika Fujino:**

So, let's get a couple facts on the table!

No obvious means of escape so just looking for an exit is a bust. Which means we either need to find a way to disable the bears _or_ find out who's controlling the bears. Easier said than done!

But I was thinking last night, if _I_ were the mastermind, what would I need to make something like this work?

And then it clicked!

The bears just show up when they please! Sometimes they just walk through the doors, but sometimes they just kinda... appear. There _has_ to be some secret bear tunnels or _something_!

_Momoka puts her free hand to her chin and nods along._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You've got that villain mindset working in your favor. So you're trying to find a way to access this odd system they seem to have?

**Reika Fujino:**

If we can find out where they come from, it _should_ lead to... where ever the bears are when they're not here.

... I'm thinking it's slightly more complicated than a wall we could just move aside though.

**Inu Aruku:**

Maybe it's like one of those pet collars. It'll only react to the dumb-ass bears.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Mmm... Have we ever seen them actually _come out_ from anywhere? It's been tricky to catch them doing so—one moment, they're here, the next, they're not.

**Reika Fujino:**

There's gotta be something! If anything, they tend to vanish when we're not looking...

It _could_ also be a door on the floor or ceiling now that I think about it...

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well, if it's any consolation, if there is a system like that, you can be safe knowing it's in _every_ room. I imagine it'll turn up sooner or later.

**Reika Fujino:**

I might need to come up with a second idea while working on this one. Don't wanna run out of time with this motive...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We're all gonna do the best we can to give everyone the _most_ time possible for digging into these escape plans. It's been a rough start... but we can at least pull that off, I'm sure!

Your idea is pretty neat, Rei-Rei.

_*She gives a thumbs up of approval.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

That's right. We'll do everything we can to keep the time limit at max from now on. Hopefully, we can get everyone to cooperate.

**Inu Aruku:**

Leave it to Little Miss Demeanor to come up with a good plan for once. Way better than stealing skee balls.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, duh! The skee balls aren't for breaking out!

**Inu Aruku:**

Speaking of cooperation... Who are you voting for, Reika?

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_*She crosses her arms.*_

Not Bart, that's for sure.

You can all do what you want!

**Inu Aruku:**

That's what I assumed you were going to say. I know how chummy you are with Bart. So I guess I can't blame you.

_Momoka looks a little ashamed._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It sucks that _this_ is what unified a big chunk of us... Hopefully, tomorrow we can have a calm breakfast... I want to go back to volunteering, so we can all vote together in peace.

**Reika Fujino:**

He's still working on perfecting the hero thing, but he's getting better! He even said he wouldn't try to do... what he did last night again!

**Yujinko Aida:**

That's good! I want to help him out if I can... I kinda sorta think he's getting more scared than most. He seems _shaken._

I have a sinking feeling that he might think the first trial might've been his fault... or, at least, that Star Wars ended up having some bad consequences. But I don't know for sure...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

He's got his heart in the right place, I think... but the heart is all twisted up with funky weirdness. Some things in the place shock one of us, and don't bother another.

I wouldn't have guessed the play messed him up, but I can almost see it now...

**Reika Fujino:**

Whatever it is, I'll try to handle it! He just needs a good push in the right direction!

**Inu Aruku:**

Maybe if he worded it in a way where he didn't sound like an absolute asshole, I think more people would agree.

**Reika Fujino:**

It's a work in progress!

_Inu shrugs._

**Inu Aruku:**

Then he needs to try a little harder.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We all do.

I feel like most of us haven't really bonded, because of the stressful revelations and chaotic events. I'd like to be there and support _everyone_ when their secrets are revealed...

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well, it hasn't been easy. I mean, when the bears are trying to get us to... y'know, _kill_ each other, supporting one another becomes a lot harder. We have to look over our shoulders a lot... It's scary if you start thinking about it.

It makes it very hard to trust people, I guess.

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey, as long as there's enough trust going around to somehow get out of here, it's good enough for me!

Don't need to trust anyone with my credit card number!

**Yujinko Aida:**

I do hope we can reach _that,_ at least. With no secrets holding us back, maybe we can feel like we're more open with each other... _or_ maybe we can get together enough to just... I dunno, solve this whole mess to avoid them coming out altogether? It's tough.

_Reika shrugs._

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, you all know what I'm up to!

I'm gonna check out the Student Lab for any more hidden paths. Monokuma did go from this room to that one real quickly...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We'll listen for you climbing around in the walls!

_*She waves.*_

_Reika waves back before leaving the room._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hope she can find something out. I'll try helping her tomorrow... Today's been too long to go crawling through the walls.

_Momoka sighs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It really has been something of a day, huh? How are you ladies holding up?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh! F-Fine enough, I guess... Just been a whirlwind. I've barely had any time to process any of it.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm doing... Better I suppose. As Yujinko said there's just been so much information going around that I barely have time to process it myself. Not going to lie it's a little nerve wracking.

It does help that I can spend some time with the gals. Just to get my mind off of it. Even for a moment.

**Yujinko Aida:**

How 'bout you, Momo? Feelin' OK?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Been better, of course... but doing fine. I wish I could do more for everyone here and smooth over all our little quarrels that keep popping up. If I did that though, I wouldn't have enough time to take care of myself. Balance, y'know?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yeah, it's not easy. Trying to take care of _all_ of us is tricky.

**Inu Aruku:**

It's hard to please everyone, Momo. Trust me. Being a critic isn't always an easy job. You're bound to ruffle a few feathers now and then.

**Yujinko Aida:**

We'll still try, though! If there's any way to help keep the peace, you can bet I'm going to try it.

In the meantime, though, like I said—it has been a _long_ day. I'll... have to tell you two about it later. For now, I'm gonna try and get some rest.

**Inu Aruku:**

Sounds like a plan. I might have to find a way to burn off this caffeine though... Any ideas, Momo?

_Momoka grins wildly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh no, nothing comes to mind at all... I've got to return this ball to my lab though, you should come with me! For uh... reasons!

_Momoka gets up, and attempts to drag Inu out of the room. Inu sighs. She knows exactly what's going to happen._

**Inu Aruku:**

Talk to you later, Yujinko. (Wish me luck.)

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on come on, let's go! Oh, uh later Yujinkies! Gotta teach you some basics, and...

_Momoka rambles as she leads Inu to her fate. Yujinko gives a small smile as she waves to the two. She takes one last look at the picture she was working on... fourteen tiny, different colored people, standing in a nice, sunny field._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Here's hoping.

_Yujinko sighs and heads out the door, off to take a walk._

_Yujinko and her artistic abilities feel like they grew closer today..._

_..._

_Yujinko's walk takes her to Kuma Street! Wow!_

_To be more specific, her route takes her by the Ferris Wheel. It's big... and unfortunately a little imposing, compared to her previous experiences with Ferris Wheels. Despite being an amusement park, this place has not filled her with much amusement._

_Tetsumi emerges from behind one of the corners of Kuma Street's buildings, hands behind her back. She regards Yujinko as she takes in the giant attraction._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You seem concerned.

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh, sheesh... Don't startle me like that, Tetsumi. I could've jumped to the top of that thing!

_*She gives a halfhearted chuckle as she looks back up at it. Her demeanor quickly falls back down to earth.*_

...You, ah... you could say I am, yeah. You're pretty good at reading people.

_Tetsumi takes a few steps closer to Yujinko, standing next to her and following her gaze up towards the Ferris Wheel._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

May I ask what plagues your thoughts?

_Yujinko pokes her fingers together._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...A-A lot. The whole thing with Bartholomew is concerning. I'm... sorta scared of him, but also more scared _for_ him. I want to help him really badly, but I don't know how. I want to help everyone! I just... I just don't want to lose anyone again.

And now we've got people knocking others unconscious, and apparently there's a traitor running around. It's a _lot_ to handle.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I did hear about that last part. A very distressing turn of events, no doubt. I should very much like to find out who is responsible.

But before we go any further...

_*She folds her arms and turns her head towards Yujinko.*_

Do I terrify you so much, Yujinko Aida, that you dare not even look at me?

_Yujinko blinks in surprise and looks over at her pretty much right away._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, uhh... no! N-Not really at all. Sorry if I come off that way, I didn't mean to imply anything like that.

Well, OK, you throwing Hana was a little scary, but everyone's tempers were running a little high, I think... It's pretty apparent you're very strong. If anything, I think it's kinda-sorta cool how you're... _not_ terrifying? I didn't even suspect a thing about your whole... uhh, cyborg thing before you told us.

_Tetsumi remains silent for a moment, then nods approvingly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

That is reassuring to hear. For a moment I thought my earlier display had left a negative impression on you. I do not wish for you to fear me blindly.

_*She returns her eyes to the Ferris Wheel.*_

This will sound like a strange request... but do you wish to join me in this?

_*She motions to the contraption before them.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Sure thing! It's been a while since I've gone on one of these... Hopefully this one's, y'know, safe.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Come, then. Let us continue this conversation onboard.

_The two board the Ferris Wheel, taking a seat in the cart lowest to the ground. Shortly after the door is shut behind them, the ride activates and slowly starts to move._

_Tetsumi leans back in her seat and clasps her hands together as she turns to Yujinko._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Tell me, why did you choose the path that you now walk?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, you mean to be a kid's educator? Well, that's pretty easy—I think I'm really helping to teach people after me to make a better, brighter world. Teaching them about what's good, what's bad, and how to make it better.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Of course. I am well acquainted with the endeavor that you describe. You wish to help people be the best they could possibly be.

In that sense, are our goals not one and the same?

_Yujinko thinks, thinks, thinks for a moment._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...In a sense... I think our methods are where we start to diverge. At least, given what I know about you, anyway. And it isn't much, I'll admit.

_Tetsumi looks down at her own hand._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I admit I may be pursuing more... _physical_ means to that end, yes.

_*She looks back up at Yujinko.*_

But are they not both of equally vital importance? I maintain without a perfection of the body, one will not be able to achieve perfection of the mind - but at the same time, the realization of the former does not neccessarily guarantee the latter.

The paradox of Man - we are so much more than our mere physical form might suggest, but at the same time we are completely dependent on it.

_*She shakes her head.*_

I apologize, I am going off on a tangent.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, don't worry! I can see how it can get frustrating. Your mind knows what you need to do, but sometimes you aren't strong enough to do it. That's definitely frustrating.

...But I think I focus on a different type of strength than you do. Moral character instead of physical.

The kinds of problems that I tend to address are... well, emotional ones. Not "this is too heavy" or whatever, but "this doesn't make me feel right"... like, hurting your friends, or lying. Kids still have warnings in their heads that tell them that it's wrong when they do that stuff. I try to help them hold onto that as long as I can. Try and be a good role model for them so they can look at someone and say, "That's the example I should try and follow."

After all, like I always say, you don't need to be strong or tough to be nice.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Quite. It is good to be strong, but it is important to not abuse that strength. To use your abilities to bring about a better future, rather than tear it down for your own ends.

...though, I surmise that some among our number may not consider me a stellar role model in this regard.

_As the cart reaches the top of the rotation, the ride comes to a halt._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Ah. Here we are.

_Tetsumi rises from her seat and steps next to the railing, placing her hands on it and looking out across the park._

_Beyond the gates to the south, there’s a thick treeline completely surrounding the park, it’s a few meters past, with only fields between the gates and the trees. One can also see the rest of the park to the north, but nothing really grabs anyone's attention aside from Monokuma and Long John Jones appearing to be working on a roller coaster._

_Tetsumi narrows her eyes in disapproval._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...a pity. I had hoped that I could discern something more useful from this vantage point.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Kind of a shame. I figured we'd be able to at least see outside of the park from up here...

But I also thought that about the Power Tower. And it sounds like that wasn't true.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It was worth an attempt. I suppose they would have not let us on this ride if they thought it could give us any information that could aid us in our escape.

_*She scans the horizon again, and smiles ever so softly.*_

Still... it is quite a breathtaking view, don't you think?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Yeah. It is! Getting high views like this is always nice... you get a different perspective on everything.

_Tetsumi stares at the landscape in quiet contemplation for quite some time before speaking up again._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

How many of us do you think will leave this place alive?

_Yujinko looks over at her with a rather serious expression._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I want to say all of us will. I really, _really_ want to. But the more I try to justify it, the less I think it will come true.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I understand. I too wish that we could leave this place behind without any further bloodshed.

Yet I fear that Sano's death has set a precedence that will inevitably make our numbers dwindle even further.

_Tetsumi sits down in her seat again. Shortly after, the Ferris Wheel begins to move again..._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Unfortunately... I think you're right. Now that it has been tried... I get the feeling people are going to try again. Even though it's not going to work. At least, I really _doubt_ it'll work.

_Tetsumi remains silent for a few more seconds._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Are you afraid of death?

_Yujinko looks surprised by the question._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Uhh... Y-Yes, of course. Isn't everyone? I feel like that's a pretty natural reaction to have...

_Tetsumi waves a hand dismissively._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

But of course. It is simply the human instinct for self-preservation at work. You are conditioned at a genetic level to preserve your own existence, so you will naturally do what you reasonable can to ensure your own survival.

I suppose I feel the same way, to some extent. But more than I fear death... I fear dying before I have the chance to finish my work.

There is so much yet to do. So many wonders I wish to share with mankind.

Yet here I am, just as trapped as the rest of you.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Same for you, too, huh?

_*She gives a halfhearted smile again, looking out at the park bathed in lights, keeping out the night.*_

I feel like my job's never gonna be completed until I see the kids I teach grow up to embody the things I try to teach them and make a better world out of them. And why stop with this generation? If I can teach them all after that... who knows? There's no point in just picking one group and saying that's good enough.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Would that we could live forever... although, if I may have a say in it, that may not be outside of the realm of possibility.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Well, I don't know about _forever._ It'd be nice, sure, but...

_*She sighs and looks over at Tetsumi.*_

There's some people I'd like to see again that I can't right now, so...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...of course. Your _secret_ , no?

_Yujinko nods quietly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I understand. You must miss your parents a lot.

I, too, miss mine.

_Yujinko perks up at the statement. She rests her hands on her knees, looking over at her Ferris Wheel companion._

**Yujinko Aida:**

You lost yours, too?... What happened?

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up, revealing Monokuma drinking from his glass of wine! Long John Jones is now pointing his cork gun at the tumbleweed._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now night time! All of the rides have been disabled. Remember to vote!

Puhuhu! Good night!

_click._

_Obviously, the Ferris Wheel is not disabled yet, but it's about to reach its stop._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...a story for another time, perhaps.

_And the ride stops moments later!_

_Tetsumi rises from her seat and steps outside. Yujinko decides to save the story as she disembarks. She looks around at the darkened park again.  
_

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Well, thank you for suggesting a ride on there. I liked it a lot! And it was nice riding with you, too. I feel like I got to understand you a lot better than I did before.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

The pleasure was mine, I assure you. You definitely have the potential to become a true paragon of humanity.

_Yujinko smiles a bit._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I think everyone's got a chance to show the best that humanity can offer. Hopefully, I can help them get there... We'll see. I hope you're successful with your efforts, too.

You heading back to the hotel? I have GOT to get some sleep, today's been exhausting.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I think I shall resume my earlier walk. By all means, go get some rest.

_Yujinko decides to do so! She gives one last wave and goodbye to Tetsumi before beginning to head off in the direction of the hotel._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

Before you depart.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Huh?

_Tetsumi walks up to Yujinko. She grabs the girl by the arm and presses a folded slip of paper into her palm._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Stay safe, Yujinko Aida.

_Tetsumi leaves without any further word. Yujinko watches her as she goes... then looks at the paper with a bit of confusion. She opens it up..._

_The note reads as follows._

_"Meet me in the computer room after breakfast. Tell no one."_

_Yujinko reads the contents with a puzzled look on her face before pocketing it and heading off._

_And so, night is once again upon us..._

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**Monokuma:**

Say, do you ever have the urge to just wander?

Like leave everything behind and just see where you end up?

**long john jones:**

i reckon so, it's a staple of all cowboys out in the west

**Monokuma:**

Could you really just leave everything behind?

Because I certainly could! Puhuhu. I'm not too attached to anything.

**long john jones:**

wow that's impressive

most people have at least three items in which they'd rather tear their own lungs out than leave them behind

it's nice to know that your lungs are safe and sound

**Monokuma:**

What a coincidence!

Two of my three are my lungs!

**long john jones:**

wow!

but what's the third

my long john knowledge base needs this info

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu. That's a secret for Monokuma to know only!

**long john jones:**

oh dang

i am most definitely not monokuma

my one weakness

**Monokuma:**

Not yet!

But with the power of technology in this age of ours, anything is truly possible!

Even a bear like yourself could seamlessly transform into... well a bear!

**long john jones:**

technology sure is amazing

not only is the world our oyster, but we could turn the world into an oyster also

**Monokuma:**

With the blink of an eye!

Those pesky archaeologists would be sure perplexed.

**long john jones:**

imagine digging up nothing but monokuma fossils...

the future sure is looking bright

**Monokuma:**

I long for such a future...

I'd give up a lung for it!

A lungless longing.

Well I suppose we can't abandon post yet.

We've got a class full of dumbasses to attend to.

**long john jones:**

such is our burden....

**Monokuma:**

The Monochrome shackles bind us eternal.

Upupu. That's all for today.

**long john jones:**

remember to like, comment, and give up all your worldly possessions

seeya

**Monokuma:**

Buh-bye!

_Long John Jones waves as the camera fades to black. Monokuma happily still has his lungs._

* * *

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up, revealing Long John Jones drinking from his juice box! That cactus is looking mighty fine!_

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all. long john jones here

it's morning, the rides are on and we'll see you soon for voting results

seeya

_click._

_..._

_Breakfast is upon us. The chair Hana so lovingly destroyed the day before has been replaced._

_Bartholomew has been in the cafeteria for awhile now. He's silently reading his own book and looks like he's barely slept. Sabaku stares blankly at Bart, chewing from a new loaf of bread. Yobun is sipping from a cup of carambola juice, staring down at the table. Reika is eating her usual very exciting piece of toast, looking a bit out of it. Momoka is eating her breakfast as usual and Atsurou takes a bite out of a simple, no-nonsense sandwich and swallows it down.  
_

**Atsurou Koide:**

So, how's everyone holding up?

**Yobun Ai:**

I don't think it's possible to get a good fuckin' night's sleep here.

_Bartholomew yawns and turns to the next page, ignoring the question. Marco is eating his usual yogurt. Surprisingly, he also has a plate of scrambled eggs. He seems disinterested with the question._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Certainly not holding up _perfectly_... but I feel like today is gonna be a good day. I can feel it. Somehow.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... We will learn, and then we will move forward.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, move forward trying to find more holes in the walls...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ah. Been looking for mastermind clues, have we?

**Reika Fujino:**

Or just bear tunnel clues? They're all the same, really.

I stayed up late and everything! No dice!

I could have slept in or whatever but I had to make sure Yorumi stayed up to date on everything...

_Tetsumi emerges from the kitchen, holding a tray with one of her unusually large breakfasts. Inu trails behind her a mug of coffee, taking a seat between Momoka and Atsurou._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

How was Rumi-o doing? I heard there was some kind of... 'incident' yesterday.

**Reika Fujino:**

He was awake! He definitely looked kinda out of it though...

_Yujinko walks into the room just in time to hear news about Yorumi. Impeccable timing!_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, Yorumi's OK? Phew... I was worried about him. I'll have to ask him how he is later.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Yorumi Oda is awake today?

**Reika Fujino:**

He's awake as of twenty minutes ago! He didn't come with though...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Did you inquire about his assailant?

_*She takes a seat between Atsurou and Bartholomew.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

More importantly, shouldn't Asagi be awake today?

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Well_ , if he was knocked out until this morning, he'd wake up as Yorumi, no?

_Bartholomew hasn't moved his face up from his book despite all of the conversation, he seems to be ignoring it completely._

**Reika Fujino:**

Either that or being _punched out_ screwed up his sleep schedule?

By the by! Not cool!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We've _really_ got to cut back on all the violence...

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey, at least it was just Asagi.

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey, don't talk crap about Blue Boy like that! Either of them!

_Yujinko shoots a look at Yobun before heading into the kitchen to get herself breakfast._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. This news has made fear for my own safety overtake a desire for solitude. I hope the assailant comes to light soon.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We may at least take solace in the fact that he still lives. Should someone of lesser character than Yujinko have found him, I doubt the outcome would be the same.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, true. We'd be back on the Power Tower, wouldn't we?

_Inu winces._

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't remind me of that awful ride...

**Reika Fujino:**

Well I'm certainly not complaining that he wasn't killed! _Still_! I wonder what happened in the first place...

_Yujinko reappears with her tried-and-true waffles, taking a seat next to Momoka._

**Marco Nicchi:**

What, indeed... who among us has the strength for such a maneuver in the first place?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Whatever _did_ happen, we should wait until he fills us in on the situation when he feels better. No use trying to speculate and get angry at everyone... we've got more important things to deal with.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, you are ultimately correct. Asagi will eventually be with us, and he should know what happened.

**Atsurou Koide:**

We'd have to wait until tomorrow, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well... we don't _really_ know. Maybe he woke up sometime last night... Once we see him today, we can make sure.

**Yobun Ai:**

I think I'm alright losing some info if it means avoiding a double decker of Asagi.

_Eugh._

_Atsurou smirks._

**Atsurou Koide:**

You don't sound overly fond of the guy.

**Yobun Ai:**

He's by far the stupidest one here, despite his talent.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, but he has a certain charm to him. Yorumi is so cold, so calculating. The type of person I wouldn't bother talking to in any other environment.

**Reika Fujino:**

Hey! Both Blue Boys are fine by me!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Asagi's passivity does him no favors, especially with regards to this game. Would that he deigned to treat matters more seriously.

_Bartholomew slowly averts his gaze from his book to Yobun and just stares. The look in his eyes could be called nothing short of "dead."_

**Yobun Ai:**

What? I got star fruit in my teeth or somethin'?

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

...Nothing. It's just that you have no basis to claim his stupidity on other than the fact that he's happy. That's all. Nevermind.

_*He looks back at his book.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Happy and _dumb_. Completely out of it.

Thank you for your presence today though, O Holy and Almighty Bartholomew Cavendish! Glad you could grace us mortals with a glimpse of your insight.

_Reika leans her head against the table, groaning loudly._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

Yeah, whatever.

**Inu Aruku:**

You'll have to get used to Asagi eventually, Yobun. Just think of him as an annoying little brother.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We're all supposed to be a team here. You don't _have_ to like each other. We just need to stick together until escape becomes possible.

Though liking each other would be a lot easier...

_Yobun just turns back and sips her juice, gaze back on the table._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hey now, I enjoy spending time with you all.

Could do without the whole murder thing, but, you know.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Yeah._ We all could!

Isn't that why we're screaming at each other every morning?

**Yobun Ai:**

Trust me, once this is all over I'm out of you bastards' hair for the rest of your lives.

_Bartholomew sighs._

**Bartholomew Cavendish:**

I'm so sick of this conversation every mor--

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up! Look at those two bears standing at the Concert Stage!_

**Monokuma:**

It's that time again!

Time for secrets!

_Bartholomew grimaces and looks straight back down at the book again._

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

another lovely morning

**Monokuma:**

Looking at our votes today, this'll be quite the show!

_Reika bites her lip, looking up at the screen nervously._

**long john jones:**

oh? oh? what are the results

i'm just dying to know

**Monokuma:**

Well to preface this...

Someone among your group has been lying...

About everything!

_Long John Jones gasps. It's very fake._

_Sabaku stares at the screen, setting his bread down._

**Monokuma:**

They've been living among you with an assumed name... a fake talent... and everything about them has been carefully concealed behind a facade of lies!

Upupu! The anticipation is killing me!

**long john jones:**

just get on with it!

it's killing me too

**Monokuma:**

So in today's only secret, I'd like to re-introduce you to someone.

Hideji Birukawa, The Ultimate Fraud.

The artist among you formerly known as Bartholomew Cavendish!

**long john jones:**

hehehehehe...

**Monokuma:**

A lovely revelation brought to you by...

Wow! Nine of you!

You have Ayumi, Lyle, Hana, Yujinko, Sabaku, Inu, Momoka, Atsurou and Tetsumi to thank; Mr. Former Explorer.

**long john jones:**

what a team

**Monokuma:**

He's spent so much of his time and money to buy off others to claim their accomplishments!

Rotten to the core!

Oh and our follow-ups are... Sabaku with three votes. And Inu, Reika, and whichever Student all at one.

**long john jones:**

what an exciting morning

**Monokuma:**

That's been our secret presentation...

Go out there and ask our Fraud about himself!

I'll see you bastards...

Right now!

_Monokuma disappears from the video and reappears in the cafeteria!_

**long john jones:**

seeya also

_click._

**Monokuma:**

Hahaha!

What an exciting vote!

I was waiting for this one.

_Reika looks between Bart and Monokuma and the monitor in rapid succession._

**Reika Fujino:**

S-So _what's_ going on here?!

_Atsurou does a similar motion to Reika, but soon composes himself. Sabaku shivers, turning his iron gaze from Bart to Monokuma. Bartholomew is still looking at his book, but his hand is trembling as he turns the page once again._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. I had assumed you suffered from memory impairments. Nothing like this.

**Monokuma:**

Wasn't it obvious?

**Atsurou Koide:**

_Well._ This is quite the interesting reveal.

_Tetsumi remains focused on her breakfast, he expression unchanged._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do not understand why you are surprised.

I suspected this much from the second I met him.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

This is... what? I don't know if I follow... Barty? What's going on here?

_Reika slams the table._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Clearly_ the thing going on here is that Monokuma is a bitch!

_Bartholomew speaks without looking up._

" **Bartholomew Cavendish":**

...It doesn't matter.

**Monokuma:**

Oh it doesn't bother you that you've never actually achieved anything you said you've done?

Are you _suuuuure_?

" **Bartholomew Cavendish":**

I said it doesn't matter.

_*He angrily flips another page.*_

****_Monokuma:_

It doesn't?

Puhuhu.

**Reika Fujino:**

_I think_ we've had enough bear in this conversation!

**Monokuma:**

What about the body you left behind so you could claim their accomplishments too?

Does that not bother you?

_*He cocks his head to the side.*_

Or do you prefer your fantasy land in that book?

_Reika looks away from Monokuma towards the other people at the table._

**Reika Fujino:**

Does _anyone else_ realize how stupid this shit sounds?!

" **Bartholomew Cavendish":**

Doesn't... matter.

Doesn't matter doesn'tmatterdoesn'tmattter **DOESN'T MATTER!!**

_*He stands up and slams his book against the table, flipped open.*_

_WELL, FUCK IT THEN!!_

_His voice is noticably more higher pitched than it was before, a little more shrill._

**Reika Fujino:**

Wh-

**Monokuma:**

Hahaha!

There we go!

" **Bartholomew Cavendish":**

Now that you all know, at least I don't have to pretend to be this **FUCKING IDIOT** any longer!

_He grabs hold of a handful of the pages in the book and tears them out, angrily throwing them down at the table. He takes a couple of deep breaths before removing his hat as well. A long mess of messy, purplse hair falls out from it. He immediately spikes the hat down at the floor and stomps on it, shattering the goggles. He then takes off his jacket and throws it over his shoulders._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Barty...

**Reika Fujino:**

Wh-What are you...?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Holy shit, man.

" **Bartholomew Cavendish":**

Fine... Fine!! My name is Hideji Birukawa, my real talent I guess you could say is corruption and identity theft, but I guess you can call it **FRAUD** since that's what he wants to call it!

**[Hideji Birukawa](https://i.imgur.com/tL9wGsK.png) **

_Ultimate Fraud_

Sex: Male

Birthday: August 11th (Leo)

Blood Type: AB

Height: 6'0'' (182 cm)

Weight: 162 lbs (73.4 kg)

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Dark Purple

Likes: Himself

Dislikes: Fine Details

Son of Hotaka Birukawa, CEO of the defunct Birukawa Exports, he abandoned his deceased father's aspirations for him to take over the company to become the character of his childhood storybook hero: Bartholomew Cavendish. What began as using his inherited money to pay people to give him credit for their heroic duties eventually led down the rabbit hole of identity theft. It's unclear just how many lives Hideji has ruined as a result of making them disappear from the grid, but one thing is certain: He has the entire world fooled.

**Monokuma:**

What a claim to fame!

Well someone else's claim anyway.

But someone else doesn't matter to you does it?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Get the fuck out of here! I said it doesn't matter, and you wanna know why!?

**Monokuma:**

Sure!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I told that **IDIOT** Asagi yesterday before I sacked his lights out, but here it is for everyone!

I found a surefire escape plan!

**Monokuma:**

Oh did ya?

**Sabaku Suna:**

You...!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Well, that's one problem solved.

**Reika Fujino:**

B-Bart. I _t-think_ it's time that you... that you _calm down._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

It was urgent, I only did it because I had to speak with Yorumi immediately. I wasn't able to, though.

Now listen up everybody! LISTEN UP!

_*He smirks, his voice cracking as he speaks.*_

I am going to _save you all!_ This is how we'll escape, you ready?

...All I need to do is _graduate._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Well, I believe I've had enough of this. Breakfast was a mistake.

_*He stands up, but realizes he still has eggs, and sits back down.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

I... have concerns about that plan.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

That better not fucking mean what you just said.

_Inu slowly takes a sip of her coffee._

**Inu Aruku:**

So Bart wants us to all die...

What a shock.

**Reika Fujino:**

B-Bart, _that's not_ \- _that's_ not...

_*She can't stop herself from shaking in her seat.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Graduate? Barty... what the hell has gotten into you?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

It's the only way, don't you understand!?

None of you are going to die!

_Wanna know why?_

Wannaknowwhywannaknowwhywannaknowwhy!?

**Reika Fujino:**

_B-Bart_!

**Inu Aruku:**

He's a lost cause, Reika. No use trying to talk him out of his _"plan"._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Speak already, Hideji Birukawa.

_Hideji throws his arms out to his sides._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Because you only _truly_ die once people forget about you.

And none of you need to worry about that...

_*He puts a hand to his face and chuckles.*_

I'll be sure to write in my book how heartbroken I am that I failed to save my dear classmates from our captors.

_Momoka stands and slams her fist on the table in uncharacteristic anger._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's what you meant! You...

You said you would personally see to it that everyone remembers my name....

**Inu Aruku:**

Using us for more material.

**Monokuma:**

Hahaha!

**Yujinko Aida:**

...How... How could you do something so heartless?!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

**BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE A CH--**

_Tetsumi rises from her seat and grabs Hideji by the collar._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Silence.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Here we go again. How uncivilized.

_Tetsumi SLAMS Hideji down into the floor, and presses her boot against his throat._

**Reika Fujino:**

_No! Stop it_ **_right now_**!

_*She leaps to her feet, nearly tripping over the chairs in order to get closer to Tetsumi. It's clear she doesn't quite know how to stop it problem.*_

_Hideji bursts out laughing from the floor, though it's a bit raspy and filled with coughs from having his throat suppressed._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You disgust me.

You spent so much time trying to act a hero, never learning what a hero _is_.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Go ahead! Stomp away if you're eager to die!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Tetsumi! _No!_ You _can't!_

_Tetsumi narrows her eyes considerably and applies more pressure, leaving just barely enough airflow to allow Hideji to breathe, but not talk._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

As I said, Hideji Birukawa, I suspected this much from the start.

But understand this.

I would have been willing to look past that.

All you had to do was attempt to move beyond your ignoble roots, and instead strive to do good.

But you did not. You chose to continue down the path of selfish deceit.

Because you do not care about being a hero. You only care about your own vanity.

_Sabaku slowly gets up from his seat, and makes his way to the other end of the room, behind Tetsumi and Hideji. He watches._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Who are you, when all the lies and deceit is stripped away from you?

Are there any accomplishments that could even be considered you own?

**Marco Nicchi:**

My, now the pot calls the kettle black. How interesting.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Fucking, get off of him!_

**Monokuma:**

I can answer that, nope!

He's only got a triple homicide to his name!

Upupu!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You mentioned the body he left behind... M-multiple bodies?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Ease your foot, but do not release it.

_Hideji coughs, forcing air out of his lungs and his smile still present but less wide._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

_Nothing._ I'm _nothing..._ You wouldn't get it. Get the hell off of me!

So I can answer her question, at least...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Why should I? After all, you just admitted yourself that you want us all dead.

Give me one reason why I should not break you right now.

**Reika Fujino:**

You're not going to _fucking_ kill him!

_Tetsumi turns her terrifyingly unnatural gaze to Reika._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am not going to kill him.

I am merely intending to neutralize him.

**Inu Aruku:**

Like Hana, right? That'll go over well.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Just make me another easy target, huh?... Don't make me out to be a pushover like that suicidal barista.

_*He coughs again.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe that's enough out of you, madame robot. You accomplish nothing but empty gestures and needless tension.

_Tetsumi turns to Marco in the blink of an eye._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am handling a threat to _our_ wellbeing, Marco Nicchi. What have you done in our stay here?

**Marco Nicchi:**

You are not _handling_ anything. He is a threat no matter how you batter him. And by doing so, you instill a culture of fear. Your current actions are just as much of a threat to peace as his continued existence.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Tetsumi, d-don't!... Please, give him a chance. He's... he's hurt. Just let him talk.

_Tetsumi looks around the room, her eyes flitting between everyone around her._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I cannot believe what I am hearing. From where springs this newfound support for this... this _creature_ that I even hesitate to call a man.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Oh, I do not support him in the slightest. I merely express disdain for your methods.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

I- I don't _fucking_ care about this or that! Whatever the _fuck_ Monokuma is saying about Barty. I'm not going to let you fucking hurt my friend!

**Yujinko Aida:**

...When I said everyone, I meant _everyone._ We... we have to try.

**Inu Aruku:**

Tetsumi... There are other secrets we haven't heard yet. What makes you think Bart will be the only one who fucking loses it when another secret is revealed?

The stuffed asshole probably has dirt much more harmful than Bart's secret. I don't doubt whoever here has the dirtiest secret would just want it to be just out there for the rest of us to know. They'll try to do something far worse then wanting us to kill ourselves.

_*She stands up and looks towards Tetsumi.*_

Bart really isn't the threat. If he wanted to graduate he would have taken someone's life already.

**Monokuma:**

Hey, I'm not stuffed!

**Inu Aruku:**

Can it, bear. Adults are talking.

**Monokuma:**

Don't take that tone with ME young lady!

_Inu rolls her eyes._

**Sabaku Suna:**

If speak true, feel nothing for Hideji Birukawa. Feel no need to stop you. Yet, believe others deserve right to Bartholomew Cavendish's dying words.

_Tetsumi remains motionsless for a long while. Then she returns her gaze to Hideji, staring at him for what seems like an eternity. Then, finally, she removes her boot from Hideji's throat and takes a step back._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not make me regret this.

_Hideji scrambles to his feet, coughing some more._

**Reika Fujino:**

Y-You're okay... r-right Barty?

**Yobun Ai:**

_Pick a different nickname, you fuckin'..._

_Hideji walks around the side of the table._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Now that you're done with your usual approach with anything you don't like... I'll address Momoka's little question.

_*He shifts his gaze to Momoka.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Please. You can't be a killer... right?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

If I told you the whole story you wouldn't believe me anyway, but... It doesn't strike anyone as odd that I've never been caught or killed for what I've done to people?

I've silenced people who have tried to run their mouths off before, so if any of you want to kill me I fucking _dare_ you to come and try it. I'll know what you're up to before you even touch me.

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu.

_Hideji slams his fist against the wall behind him._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

**This** is the path I'm locked into. I don't need your approval, I've NEVER needed **ANYONE'S** approval, especially not from my bastard of a father.

_*He begins walking around the table, systematically kicking over all of the chairs as he speaks*_

No matter who, no matter what, no matter where, why, how, it doesn't matter; Everything I want in life inevitably manifests into one single Bartholomew Cavendish.

**Reika Fujino:**

B-Barty! J-Just take a- take a- take a second and think this-

_*She is struggling to finish a coherent sentence.*_

_Hideji snaps his stare toward Reika._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

**Just shut your mouth!** You don't know _anything_ about me. I hate listening to you talk, dammit... I hate it I hate it I hate it **I HATE IT!!**

You're going to **die** if you keep sticking up for me, so just fucking **STOP IT!**

**Reika Fujino:**

Y-You... _I_ -

**Monokuma:**

Sounds like a threat to me!

_Reika has no more words. She still can't stop herself from shaking as her gaze moves to the ground below._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... And you.

_*He turns to Inu.*_

You're not entirely correct. I genuinely wanted to create positivity and get out of here at first. I thought if we put our heads together we could quickly find a way out and I could just go back to living my life as that buffoon again-- Then you all drew first blood.

The moment that barista died I knew all hope was gone.

...I don't even want to _begin_ to understand how our captors knew my name. I haven't been called that name since I was a child.

_Sabaku stares in silence at Monokuma._

**Monokuma:**

Do you want an answer?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I do.

**Monokuma:**

Well...

It's all here in this book!

_Monokuma holds up an obviously poorly put together book that's titled "Hideji Birukawa's Peerings into the Void"._

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

What the _fuck_ is that?

**Monokuma:**

Well, it's all that's real about you of course, silly!

So obviously, not very much.

Hahaha!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Tch. None of this matters. Tell me, my loving classmates, what has _really_ changed here?

You've all been ousting me from the start so I fail to see what the concen is. Afraid I'll kill you? Just stay away from me, then.

_Momoka gives another angry table slam._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

This... this is all bullshit! I've tried to be a friend to you.. I wanted you to be part of the team of _all_ of us... are you going to give up on the trust we've spent all this time working towards? Does our work on that beautiful play truly mean nothing to you?

**Marco Nicchi:**

He had no trust to begin with.

Actions taken while under a persona are meaningless.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I don't **want** you to trust me. The 'me' you've all been talking to up to this point is merely a tale-- my childhood hero who I wanted to be so desperately. And look at me now, yeah? Real good idea that turned out to be.

**Monokuma:**

Well you know what they always say, "never be your heroes".

_Hideji grits his teeth and slams his fist onto the table, glaring at Monokuma._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Why are you still here?

**Monokuma:**

To remind you of one thing.

Despite all your bluster and talk.

You're still here.

Upupu.

Consider the ramifications of that.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...My actions in the past are the reason I can't go back anymore. Don't get me wrong, now...

_*He gives a weak smile.*_

I already know there's not a hell that could give me the punishment I deserve.

**Monokuma:**

Hahaha!

We'll see if I can change your tune.

_Hideji turns back to the rest of the group._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I said what I said and I can't take it back now. There's no reason to get to know me all over again because I'm _nothing. nothing at all._ Please, just view me as an enemy.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You are nothing because you strive to _be_ nothing.

You have had so much opportunity to become something greater, but you let yourself be fettered by your own defeatism.

**Monokuma:**

Maybe he just wants a peaceful life here!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...I'm not spending any more time in here with this.. this _thing_ on the table berating me. Now that you know the truth, what happens next? You know who the bad guy is now so do that working together thing you all love so much and _try me._

I'm out of here. Never call me Bartholomew again.

**Monokuma:**

I

Am

A

BEAR!

_Hideji skulks out of the cafeteria and ignores Monokuma._

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu. What a great breakfast experience!

I see why so many of you keep showing up!

I'm so proud to see my students bonding so quickly and furiously.

_Atsurou has sat in shock this entire time. He takes a few moment to compose himself, adjusting his tie._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, uh...

That... happened.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Be quiet.

_Sabaku begins his slow, shaky trek back to his chair. He stops somewhere behind Momoka and Atsurou. Momoka remains standing, breathing heavily. She looks both angry and defeated. Inu shrugs and takes a seat to finish her coffee..._

**Inu Aruku:**

The usual breakfast.

_Yujinko sat quietly in an effort to keep the peace—once Hideji leaves, she gets up and heads over to Reika in an effort to help her calm down._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Are you OK...?

_*She takes a cursory glance at Tetsumi before turning her attention back to Reika. Her question seems to be aimed at both of them.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am fine.

_Reika lets herself fall to the floor, leaning up against the cabinet behind her. She's blinking rapidly, trying to get herself to stop crying._

**Reika Fujino:**

_T-This isn't..._

_Marco stands, picking up the chair next to him._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Allow me to go after him. Alone, please.

**Yobun Ai:**

Knock yourself out. Maybe literally.

**Inu Aruku:**

Good luck with that, Marco. You're probably going to need it.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. As one who has made his living assembling and discarding personas, I cannot help but feel I am marginally closer to understanding his viewpoint.

Though his basing it off of another character may present some challenges...

_*He waves a hand.*_

Regardless, I will try my hardest. I will report back when I am done.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Did not wish to speak of this until later, but if you are leaving... who did you vote for, Marco Nicchi?

**Marco Nicchi:**

My apologies, but I was uninformed of any sort of plan. I placed my vote on Inu, assuming it would be harmless.

_*He sighs.*_

In hindsight, abstaining is the better option.

_Inu frowns._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I would have done the same... I might be a snarky bitch at times but I wouldn't lose it if my secret got out. Not like... Bart.

**Monokuma:**

Well I hope to see all of your fresh faces for secrets again tomorrow!

Just remember, we'll vote if you don't!

Puhuhu. See ya around suckers!

_Monokuma departs quickly and not-discreetly._

_Atsurou stares down at his half eaten sandwich._

**Atsurou Koide:**

...I think I'm gonna go for a walk. I appear to have suddenly lost my appetite.

Anyone want to join me?

**Sabaku Suna:**

To reach my point then, while all still here.

Tonight, vote for Sabaku Suna.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...A-Are you sure, Sabaku?

_Tetsumi looks over her shoulder towards Sabaku. Momoka looks at Sabaku with a less angry expression than before._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You're actually volunteering?

**Sabaku Suna:**

Despite all, we must have unity. We here must move as one. To keep peace. To defeat monsters.

It is not easy. But it must be done. So I will do it.

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I can volunteer for the next day... I'm tired of relying on others. I'm tired of being scared. I-I want to be useful somehow.

_Marco shrugs._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Thank you for the planning information. I'll be sure to follow it.

_Tetsumi takes a few steps towards Reika and kneels down, bringing herself closer to eye level._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am aware of the close relationship between the two of you, but I suggest you keep away from him for now.

Attempting to reconciliate with him right now will probably only bring further ruin.

_Reika doesn't look up at Tetsumi, sniffling a little._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...We'll try to help him as much as we can. We just don't want either of you getting hurt.

_Tetsumi rises again and starts slowly pacing around the room, holding her arms behind her back._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I maintain nonetheless that he cannot be allowed to roam free. He is dangerous.

**Yobun Ai:**

I agree with ya there. The others, Yorumi especially, should probably be told ASAP about what kinda shit he was talking here.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Allow me some time to speak with him before you go crushing his windpipe again.

**Atsurou Koide:**

...well, you have fun figuring out whatever to do with him. I'm, uh, gonna go take that walk now.

See you around, alright?

_Atsurou gets up and leaves the cafeteria, digging around in his pockets as he does... Marco nods quietly, gives a wave to everyone in the room, and departs. He whistles a somber tune.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Every day it keeps getting harder and harder to be a team... when will this chaos end so we can heal?

Damn it...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I apologize if my earlier actions appeared harsh, but I said that if he stepped out of line again, I would not give him opportunity to do so again.

He has repeatedly shown himself to be a menace to our plans. Forgive me, but I see no reason to permit him the same patience you seem to be offering him.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Had hoped it would not come to begin with.

_Reika mumbles to herself, hardly audible._

**Reika Fujino:**

_It was a w-work in progress..._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm being as patient with him as I am with _you_. Your violent outbursts are part of what divides us, and we are powerless to stop them...

_*She starts to walk towards the door.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

And what would you have me do? Leave him to his own devices, to sow further chaos?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

_Discuss_ before you act so... outrageously! You aren't the law. I respect you... but I don't respect this.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Believe me, Momoka, I would not do this if I felt there was a more civil solution.

I want to aid as many people as I can, but the sad reality is that some people do not _desire_ aid, no matter how much you try to convince them.

**Inu Aruku:**

You're taking the same approach Hana took with Sano. I understand you're protecting us but you shouldn't just take it in your own hands. I don't want anyone else to have the same fate as Sano...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

_*She turns her head away from everyone, saying nothing.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

'I would' and 'I want'... not a thought of a 'we' in there...

_*She storms off.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I'm sorry if that sounded harsh, Tetsumi. We're all on edge... Today's _"breakfast"_ isn't helping that matter.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

_Tetsumi departs the cafeteria without saying another word._

**Yobun Ai:**

... I'm gonna go talk to the others. Let them know.

You want up, Reika, or?

**Yujinko Aida:**

I can take you back to your room, if you'd prefer. Or anywhere else! Just... let me know, I-I guess... It's the least I can do. The _only_ thing I can really do.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_Reika slowly reaches over and picks up Bartholomew's discarded hat and broken goggles. She stares at it for a moment before shakily getting back up on her feet._

**Reika Fujino:**

... I-I'm fine... the- the villain doesn't need help... that's not how it works...

_*She looks up for a moment, tears more readily streaming down her face.*_

Ha... _aha_...

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_Reika starts to shamble towards the door. Yujinko can't stop her eyes from watering up either. She tries to reach out for Reika, but her hand falls back to her side, defeated. Reika leaves the room without another word. A few moments later, Yobun downs the rest of her juice and then starts on her way out._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I do hope you will vote with us, Yobun Ai.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_Yobun exits, slamming the door behind her._

**Inu Aruku:**

Sabaku...

T-Thank you...

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

Why the thanks, Inu Aruku?

**Inu Aruku:**

For being stronger than me...

_Inu heads towards the kitchen to dump out her coffee. She's really not in the mood for it anymore. With everyone else gone except her and Sabaku, Yujinko wipes her nose, composing herself for the time being._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Y-Yeah. Thanks, Sabaku. I'm... I'm sorry you had to put yourself out like this. It's... It isn't easy.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Ask one favor.

... When time comes, forgive me.

_Yujinko clasps her hands together nervously, looking down at the ground again. Her tears start to pool up again, but she nods anyway. Sabaku places his hand on the door, not breaking eye contact._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I will make it all right. Have been given so much. My turn to give.

_Sabaku exits the room, presumably down the hall. Yujinko wipes her eyes this time, looking at the now empty room. She digs around in her pocket again, and takes out the note. Steeling herself once more, she heads off for the computer room, hopefully to find Tetsumi._

_Growing closer together? Not if all comes crumbling apart._


	18. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 5)

_Shortly after the disaster that was the last breakfast, Yujinko has made her way to the computer lab. She peers around the corner of the room, trying to get a glimpse of Tetsumi. She's surprised to find that quite a few more people are inside. Hana has one of the chairs on the far wall turned inward toward the entrance of the computer lab. She's sitting patiently. Lyle is hunched over the desk, arm outstretched on the desk as he stares at the screen, restless. Sabaku is sitting with his chair turned towards the computer of the hour. Tetsumi stands facing the rest of the group, her arms held behind her back, facing away from the computer room's entrance. She makes a beckoning motion towards the doorway, without turning around._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Enter swiftly, before someone spots you.

_Yujinko does so, barely taking a look behind her. She twiddles her thumbs as she takes in the rest of the people gathered there._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Uhh... hi, guys. What's going on?

**Hana Ohara:**

Presumably, your question and more will be answered shortly.

_Inu enters the computer room after noticing Yujinko going in herself._

**Inu Aruku:**

I see the gang is all here today. I'm assuming we'll be hearing from our online friend today?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Sigma"...

_Lyle taps his fingers impatiently._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah. Yo Tetsumi, you did brief Yujinko on what we're doing here, correct?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

No.

I dared not speak of it outside of these walls for fear of being overheard by our captors.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Would ask all still be "mindful" of this secret.

It is our greatest weapon.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I understand, Sabaku Suna. I would not have extended an invitation to Yujinko if I did not trust her with this information.

_Sabaku nods slowly._

**Sabaku Suna:**

As do I... just a reminder.

_Yorumi trudges into the computer lab. He'd be surprised by the amount of people in there if his face were capable of expressing an emotion aside from exhaustion. Tetsumi swivels her head in Yorumi's direction._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good morning, Yorumi Oda.

How are you feeling today?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Tired.

**Yujinko Aida:**

You—err, well, Asagi... both of you? Whatever. You were hurt yesterday afternoon.

That's _prooooobably_ why you're not quite feeling one hundred percent... but I am glad to see you're at least walking around.

**Yorumi Oda:**

No, that would be because I have not slept since 10 P.M.

But the head injury does not help, yes.

_Yujinko shrinks back a bit, poking her fingers together nervously at the admittance._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...A-Ah. I-I see. You've... been awake since then.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...your perseverance in this matter is admirable. Still, be mindful to not push yourself too much.

**Yorumi Oda:**

This "Sigma" person is one of the only useful sources of information here. There is no chance that I'd miss it.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yeah, OK, umm, hi, new person here—who _is_ "this Sigma person?" And why do we gotta be here to meet him?

_Tetsumi turns to Yujinko._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We have discovered a link to the outside world.

This... "Sigma" character, as he prefers to call himself, has provided us with valuable information about the nature of these killing games. We maintain contact with him through these consoles.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Knew of "other" killing games before finding theater. First spoke to them before class trial.

**Inu Aruku:**

I-It's going to be a lot to take in, Yujinko. I'd suggest grabbing a chair.

_Lyle nods his head, pointing to one of the chairs scattered in the room._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Wait. Info? On the killing games? But... but how? How are they getting through to here when the bears seem to have everything in this place on lockdown? How can you be sure they don't know about this?

_*She sets a shaky hand on a seat nearby, and sits down in it.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Never sure what bears know or do not.

But cannot let this pass us by.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Sabaku has the right of it. It is possible they already _do_ know.

All the same, they have yet to interfere.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's the best we got, at least for now. Whether that's true or false is up to us to decide, but it's knowledge that will at least help us. And we do have a lot to share ourselves and not a lot of time...

_*He clears his throat.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

So... What are we relaying to Sigma today? A lot of shit has happened since the last time we talked with them.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He quietly makes his way to the computer used last time.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would remind you to be diligent with what information you choose to share. It it still uncertain to what extent we can trust this person.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well duh, we're not obviously going to give everything away... but I am curious.

...They've mentioned other killing games, right?

And that this supposedly wasn't my first... I wonder, would they possibly have that on record?

**Hana Ohara:**

...

I...suppose that is worth looking into.

_As the conversation continues, a hum suddenly emits from the same monitor as before._

_As before, the computer itself doesn't seem to be technically on, but the screen is active at least. A blinking line can be seen once more. It's only a few moments later before a message appears.  
_

"Hello?"

_Yorumi sits in the chair in front of the active monitor._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... They are here.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Right. You ready, Yorumi?

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Good morning. May I ask who is speaking?"

_There is a noticeable pause before an answer is sent through._

"Sigma."

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Good."

"I am a different person than the one who communicated to you on our last meeting, but I was still present then. I hope you do not mind."

"I see. Is the other person still present?"

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Yes."

"That is good to hear."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...you should mention that we have still lost people.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I will.

"A murder has occurred since we last spoke. One victim, one blackened."

"That is most regrettable. My condolences. It's important to not blame yourselves, however. One who masterminds a killing game tend to force situations to get the outcome they desire."

"And based on the lack of luck on my end, I would say this mastermind is tricky indeed."

"I apologize for that. As meaningless as it may sound."

_Sabaku squints, reading the text off the monitor slowly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose now is a good time to start asking questions.

I would be interested to knw more about who or what is organizing these killing games, for starters.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Wonder what they have done to find us.

... Suppose cannot ask that, though.

_Hana is quietly sitting with her back straight, legs together, and hands clasped in her lap. She doesn't have much to say in this situation..._

**Inu Aruku:**

D-Did we want to tell them about the theater? Maybe he's heard about anyone in that _"game"_

**Yorumi Oda:**

I'll get to it.

_*He begins typing something but stops midway and deletes what he wrote. He bites the tip of his thumb.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Is something the matter?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...am going to try something.

"Hey, sorry for being so forward, but I'm not huge on being so secretive, y'know? I don't expect you to reciprocate."

"My name is Asagi Oda. Have you heard of me?"

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

_Tetsumi puts a hand on Yorumi's shoulder before he has a chance to submit the last message._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Are you sure of this?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...There's only one way I can be sure.

_*He sends the message.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

...I really hope you know what you're doing, dude.

"I cannot say I have. My apologies."

_Yorumi bites his thumb again._

**Yorumi Oda:**

That's good...

_Lyle breathes a sigh of relief._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Why?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not presume everything we learn here to be the truth.

_Yorumi turns his head to face the group, his eyes looking particularly dead._

**Yorumi Oda:**

If this man was stupid enough to say yes, then there are several reasons we couldn't trust him remotely.

First, he'd be stupid enough to give off some level of personal information about himself in knowing who this person was.

By not doing so, we cannot say for sure that he lives in Japan.

Second, Asagi Oda does not legally exist.

In fact, most people don't even know the name.

If he knew Asagi, then there is no chance we could trust him.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So wait, does that mean... _you're_ the dominant personality, then?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Yes.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Huh.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Understand, though odd.

**Inu Aruku:**

That's pretty clever...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

How the two of you manage to function in everyday life without revealing your true nature baffles me.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I don't have a lot of friends.

"That's alright."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Please return to asking questions.

"However, it is nice to meet you Asagi."

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Likewise."

"I will get right into it, if you don't mind."

"Of course. It's the least I can do in our current position."

**Yorumi Oda:**

Does anyone have anything they desperately need to know?

_Lyle fidgets in place, biting his lip._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'd ask about myself, buuuut... you gave a pretty good point earlier. I'm not quite sure on how we would word this...

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Our captors have expressed that some of us have been in killing games before. Is this a new concept to you?"

"It's certainly not common. However, I wouldn't discount it as an impossibility. Perhaps if a powerful enough enemy was made, someone who got out before could be captured again. Whether or not it was the same or a separate party would also be a question to take into account."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This leads into the question I asked earlier.

Who or what is responsible for organizing these killing games?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I feel like they would have already told us, but sure.

"Do you know who is organizing these killing games?"

"In your specific case, I do not. However, a majority of killing games tend to be organized by the same group, or at least an offshoot of the group."

"Ultimate Despair."

_Tetsumi narrows her eyes._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Despair, huh?

**Inu Aruku:**

W-What a fitting name...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...So there's a whole group of people like this...

**Yorumi Oda:**

Hm...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What is this "Ultimate Despair" group, and why are they organizing these things?

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Did Ultimate Despair suddenly appear and begin these killing games? Was there an impetus?"

"It's best to consider Ultimate Despair as a plague of sorts. They started small, worming their way into places they didn't belong. And soon, their despair continued to spread until it became nigh impossible to contain."

"And more importantly, while the original source can be handled, it has already spread well beyond that. And so the killing games continue."

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Do not care for these vague, wordy statements. New killing games beyond control of Ultimate Despair?

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Are there killing games that Ultimate Despair does not command?"

I believe that's what you were trying to ask?

"That is difficult to say. While one might host a killing game as a separate entity than Ultimate Despair, the ideals of Ultimate Despair live on regardless."

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Have you heard anything further about our anomaly in Long John Jones?"

"I have not. The name is as foreign to me now as it was last time we talked."

"To be honest, I find myself very perplexed why such an anomaly is even present."

_Yorumi bites the tip of his thumb once more._

**Yorumi Oda:**

_(He hasn't seen...)_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hm?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Long John Jones appeared in the Theater last night.

On the screen.

This means Sigma doesn't have access to that feed.

...If they're to be trusted.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh. Oh shit.

_*He sits down, collapsing in one of the chairs.*_

**Sabaku Suna:**

Long John Jones in other killing game as well?

That in theater?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do we inform them?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...haven't decided.

**Inu Aruku:**

Why would there be another Long John Jackass if Sigma has NEVER heard of them?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It may imply that whoever is masterminding our killing game is linked to the one responsible for what we see in the theater.

Let us ruminate on that decision. For now, continue the questions. If we want to elaborate on the other killing game, we can do so later.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Hey, you mind if uhh, I ask a question?

**Hana Ohara:**

No one will stop you.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

For the people who did escape from the killing games, what percentage of those were from... graduation.

_*He catches himself.*_

Majority! I meant a majority! How many winners of killing games were from graduation, and are there any names?

**Yorumi Oda:**

"People who survive killing games. Do they usually graduate, or do they find a way out?"

"The ones I'm more familiar with tend to end with the mastermind making a mistake, as I said last time we met. However, I cannot alone keep track of them all. I'm positive a killer has gotten away with it before."

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Both options still open.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Great.

**Yorumi Oda:**

It's like I thought, then...

We need to rely on the mastermind making a mistake...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Are these killing games public knowledge?

If so, how is the world reacting to these events?

**Yorumi Oda:**

We can assume they aren't. He doesn't know about the one in the theater.

I'll ask anyway...

"Is there footage of these killing games publicly available? We have come across evidence that suggests we may be being filmed."

"One killing game, the first major one, was publicly broadcasted for the world to see. I can say no killing game since has had such fanfare."

"I do not wish to rush you. But I would advice only a few questions more. Being spotted would be very unfortunate."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

Ask how they found us.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Sigma or the bears?

_Tetsumi waves a hand dismissively._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I was referring to Sigma, but I suppose both would be interesting to know.

Still, from the sounds of it, I doubt Sigma has an answer to the latter.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I'm not going to waste a question on the bears...

But I believe he already answered the former...

"How did you find us?"

"It's my job to help assess and stop any potential or ongoing killing games. I was able to follow a number of leads to get into the basic system of your location. Though the most I can readily accomplish is this simple text program. And while I was able to get into the system, the mastermind has made calculating your exact whereabouts more than difficult."

**Sabaku Suna:**

Can we do anything to help them?

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Who do you work for?"

"Are you absolutely positive that this information will remain private?"

_Yorumi looks over his shoulder._

**Yorumi Oda:**

"No."

**Inu Aruku:**

Yeah... I don't blame you, Yorumi.

"Then you must forgive me if I keep silent. If your mastermind got wind of this, I could not come close to predicting what might happen."

"The possibility of a blessing exists, but so does the possibility of everything going wrong."

"I will not risk your lives on such a gamble."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Disappointing as that answer is, I suppose that is a prudent decision. Assuming that they are speaking the truth...

**Yujinko Aida:**

At least they care, I guess.

...That reminds me... should we mention anything about the traitor?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Right, the traitor.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:** **  
**

Bearing in mind what Sigma just said, it may be wise to withhold any overly specific details about our situation here, lest that information ends up in the wrong hands.

Let them worry about their part in resolving this situation, and we will worry about ours.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Yeah.

"Is there anything we can do to help you from our side?"

"The only thing I can say to you is to never give up. The moment you succumb to despair and accept your fate is the moment you've lost. Even if the worst befalls you and the killings continue, do anything you can to not give up hope."

"If I am to fail in my endeavors, if anything is to cause the mastermind to falter, it would be hope in the face of despair."

**Yorumi Oda:**

Tch.

_Tetsumi narrows her eyes._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

There are those words again...

_Yujinko nods along as Sigma's message flashes across the screen._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Th-That _does_ seem to be the bears' main motive here... That's how they're trying to win. It's how Teppei ended up as a killer...

_Lyle turns to Hana, still hunched over._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Hey Hana, you've got anything to ask? You've been kinda quiet.

**Inu Aruku:**

Is there anything else we can ask?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I've... got nothing I think I can ask.

**Hana Ohara:**

I have nothing I wish to ask.

_Lyle nods his head, sighing._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-If there's nothing else... are they OK where they are?

**Yorumi Oda:**

They're in a situation where they're trying very hard not to be found out.

They are obviously not "OK."

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yeah, well, we're not doing great ourselves, to be fair.

It doesn't hurt to check in, I guess...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... When next can we contact Sigma?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

"Can we speak again six days from now?"

"Very well. We will speak again in six days."

**Yorumi Oda:**

"One more thing."

"We have run into situations where individuals have revealed themselves to be undesirable. What do you suggest is the best course of action in handling these people?"

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

"I believe everyone has the potential to improve, no matter the situation. The best case scenario would not be to cast them out, but see if one could change. That said, I realize that such a thing is not always possible. It's simply what I believe."

"Killing is not the answer and violence only begets more violence. A form of isolation has merit but can easily be abused. I suppose the best course of action I can give from there is to simply stay in groups. It might sound obvious, but even the most undesirable of people are unlikely to strike when they can be easily found out."

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

_Hana smirks._

**Yujinko Aida:**

B-Back to square one...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Heh, of course.

_Another noticeable pause before another message pops up._

"Forgive me. I'm not used to giving out such advice."

**Yorumi Oda:**

"Thank you. Some of us needed to hear this."

"I'm glad I could provide something."

"Until we speak again?"

**Yorumi Oda:**

"So it seems."

"Very well. Stay safe, Asagi. And anyone else present."

"Goodbye."

_The monitor goes dark._

**Yujinko Aida:**

You too.

_Sabaku closes his eyes and rubs the back of his head._

**Inu Aruku:**

Well we didn't get much info today. Other than a group of psychos running these damned _"games."_

**Yorumi Oda:**

Anything compared to his first contact is obviously going to pale in comparison.

_*He rests his back on the chair and sighs.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

The advice at the end was at least nice, but... yeah, that was disappointing.

_Tetsumi continues to stare at the computer, her eyes fixated on the now blank screen._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I'm guessing what little we _did_ get has to stay between this group of people, right? Just to keep it safe?

**Sabaku Suna:**

As well, will become harder to hold these meetings in secret if all come at once.

Half of our group here today.

Will draw focus of mastermind.

**Yorumi Oda:**

The only reason I knew to come here was because all of you were marching here like angry children.

So yes, you're right.

_Tetsumi snaps out of her trance._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Yes, that too is something that concerns me.

If I may make a suggestion, perhaps it would be prudent to not have everyone present during the next contact.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... If all well in six days, I will stay back.

Else, will need to "determine" in silence who will come.

**Hana Ohara:**

I do not have much to say in these scenarios, so I would wish to opt out as well.

I am satisfied with being given a summary.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I can at least provide that for you, if you don't mind. I'd prefer to stay.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It would help to be discreet when sharing information outside of this room. I unfortunately managed to err once in that regard, but I do not believe our captors managed to catch that.

Perhaps writing down a summary and passing it around would be reasonable.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Ah, yes, because the teacher _never_ finds a passed note.

_Tetsumi waves a hand dismissively._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Then destroy it when you have finished reading it.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I'd rather stay. If we find out more to help us, I want to hear it—err, see it from them.

**Inu Aruku:**

You're putting a lot of faith in us all. I-I mean I trust everyone would do just that but it's rather risky.

I'll probably avoid the next get together. I had trouble even thinking of what to ask. I doubt I'd be much help.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would like to continue being present for these meetings. And Yorumi's input has also been invaluable.

Us four, then?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I will head out. You all should space out when you follow. Avoid "suspicion" at all cost.

_*He pulls himself from his seat and passes by Inu with shaky, but slightly better steps.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

Stay safe.

_As Sabaku leaves the room, Tetsumi turns to Yujinko._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I hope you at least partially understand the gravity of the situation now.

_Yujinko furrows her brow, taking a look back at the computer screen._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I... guess I do... I'm a little confused on what we might've learned here, though. A-And why it seems that only _we_ can know about this stuff...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It minimizes the risk that the mastermind finds out what is going on here. Words can spread quickly if you are not careful...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We're still at risk with the traitor too, right?

So this is the best way to keep it under wraps. I mean, at least for now.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Th-That's a good point... The big takeaway I got from there is that... we really don't have much going for us. But like Sigma said—we can't give up hope. That's how we really start playing the mastermind's game.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

For now, I would take my leave.

...I would be alone, for a while.

_Tetsumi holds her hands behind her back and walks out of the room._

_And so, the day lies ahead..._

_..._

_A little time after our lovely time with Sigma, Hideji find himself in the one place where you're definitely more likely to be alone. The Seesaw Zone. He's sitting on one half of the see-saw. He still hasn't entirely calmed down from the events of breakfast but yet again, how could he? Surely this is the one place where no one would bother him in any capacity.  
_

_He's very wrong as Marco walks up slowly and waves gently._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I would've expected you to go to your room, not a wide open space like this.

_Hideji slowly looks up to make eye contact with Marco._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Out here, if I want to leave I can just leave. If I'm in my room I can't get away from the annoyance of someone knocking.

...What do you want? I thought I made it clear to stay away from me. I see you're alone, too... Bold.

_Marco shrugs and walks a bit closer._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe someone with true murderous intent wouldn't be telling people to stay away. The predator uses camouflage. The prey uses flashy warnings to ward away the predator.

I think you're scared of something.

_*He takes a few more steps forward.*_

So I wanted to extend a hand.

_Hideji throws one of his arms out and scowls at Marco, palm open._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Stop stop stop **stop.** Don't you dare take another step closer to me. Gh..

Stay right there.

_Marco immediately halts, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I'm not afraid of anything, y-you've got it wrong. Bartholomew Cavendish is _dead._ There's no reason to interact with me anymore, I just want to keep my distance. I'm not just going to kill one of you willy-nilly, it would be too obvious and I would be caught in an instant.

_Marco lowers his hands slowly._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmmm. I see. You're afraid of hurting someone, aren't you? You feel you have to take every precaution to avoid making the mistakes you've made in the past.

A feeling I'm very familiar with.

_Hideji lowers his hand and clenches the both of his fists. His arms are trembling and his face is turning a small shade of red._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Shut up, **SHUT UP!** You don't know me! I'm not afraid to hurt any of you. I-I'm just afraid of losing my composure and doing it in an idiotic way like I did with... Well, you know...

_*He looks down and sighs.*_

...That's how it always happens.

_Marco nods and slowly takes a seat on the other side of the see-saw. It doesn't budge on account of Marco weighing like half as much as Hideji._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I understand the desire to escape who you are. I have had days where I go by "Luca" and pretend to be a tourist just to escape my own life for a bit.

But at the end of the day, I'm still Marco.

And I feel that, the entire time, you were always Hideji.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

The only thing that name has _ever_ done for me is torture me and link me to my father. It's not the same... There are far and few instances where I'm truly enjoying myself. My entire life is spent covering my tracks and trying to make sure an entire network of of stories and statements all somehow link to one another and make sense to anyone who dare try and look into it.

It's **constant** pain that no one could even _begin_ to understand. One teeny-tiny wrong step by me and BANG! Someone tries to kill me! BANG! I'll be put behind bars!

_*He slowly gets up from his half of the see-saw, letting Marco's half fall to the ground. His hands are shaking even more than before.*_

So don't you _ever..._

_*He makes his way closer to Marco, placing his foot right in front of where he sits on the see-saw upon reaching him. He throws his arms out and grabs Marco by the collar.*_

Don't you **EVER** try and talk to me like I'm just a regular human being like the rest of you. Got that!?

_Marco is completely unimpressed._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Did I ever mention that a mafia family in Naples wants me dead? That if I ever stopped wandering for more than a day my brother and I would both be clubbed to death and thrown in a trash compactor?

I'm not speaking as if you're a regular human being. I simply understand the need to run and cover your tracks. I understand your viewpoint.

_Hideji stares at him for a second, taking in deep breaths before finally letting go of his collar and taking a step back._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Whatever.

Your brother was in that video Monokuma made, right?

**Marco Nicchi:**

What of it?

_Hideji folds his arms._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Nothing of it. You're close with him then, huh? Must be if you're keeping the Mafia off of his back...

_Likewise, Marco crosses his arms._

**Marco Nicchi:**

In response to the argument you're about to make:

Reika.

_Hideji squeezes his fingers into the skin of his arms and bites down into his lower lip._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

What _about_ her?

**Marco Nicchi:**

She clings to you like an adoring sister would, much the same as my brother clings to me.

_Hideji takes a few steps back, his face reddening again and that wonderful scowl of his returning again._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

 _Listen,_ guy. Leave the mind games to me. If you keep that line of conversation up I can't promise your safety. Stop now.

That's... Gh...

That's **NOT** the reason I asked you about your brother, got it!? Not not not **NOT**!!

_*He stamps his foot on the ground like an upset toddler as he speaks.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

My apologies, then. Why _did_ you ask about him?

_Hideji is finding it increasingly difficult to stand still._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well, let me ask you something else about him first. Do you find him capable enough to protect himself without you being there?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I've taught him basic self-defense and escape methods. He can handle himself in many situations.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well, that's good. Just a word of advice for you, then.

_*He turns his back to Marco and starts to walk off from the see-saw zone.*_

Don't try to have another one of these conversations with me again. If you cross me, I swear on my father's grave I'll lead that mob right to your brother once I get out of here.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha. Not a very strong promise if it's made on something you don't respect, is it?

Have a pleasant day, friend. I'll see you again soon.

_Marco dusts off his collar and walks off, whistling a happy tune._

_The seesaw grew closer to the ground today. That counts, right? Right?_

_..._

_Some time passes, and Momoka finds herself alone in the upstairs locker room. She stops pacing back and forth as she has been doing for the past several minutes, and relaxes into a lean against a locker._

_Ayumi trudges up the stairs, slowly rounding the corner. She spots Momoka as she reaches the top, giving a small wave._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yo.

_Momoka returns the wave, and does her best to put on a relaxed appearance._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hey. You uh... up to date on all the stuff that went down today?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Nah, I uhh, kinda overslept. I did catch the news about the secret today, uhh, it was something about Barty being a faker?

_*She scratches the back of her head, leaning on the locker as well.*_

So, let me take a guess with that in mind: I'm assuming breakfast went _swimmingly_ , huh?

_Momoka gives a hollow, unsettling laugh._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm utterly stunned. Somehow this breakfast turned out to be the worst one so far if you can believe it!

_Ayumi raises an eyebrow, slumping her shoulders back with a groan._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

All right, let me give you a quick rundown...

_Momoka covers the events of breakfast passionately- Hideji's secret reveal and outburst, Tetsumi's violent putdown, Reika's heartbreak and devastation. As she's talking, Yobun sneaks up the stairs, pausing mid-step and listening in on the rest of the rant. Ayumi's eyes widen in surprise as she listens to Momoka's story, eyes narrowing and mouth twitching with every mention of "Barty"._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yet somehow, some good came at least. Sabaku volunteered to be the next person to reveal a secret. So there's that! Wonderful.

_*She shrugs. She's clearly exasperated.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah. I'd say that takes first place for the _worst breakfast of all time_. _Fucking hell._ I'm so sorry you had to put up with that piece of... _fucking-_

_*She punches the locker behind her, a hollow bang reverberating through the room.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

I knew it was gonna be bad, but I was stunned at how bad it really was.

_*She steps all the way up. She's got a black and pink towel draped over top her shoulder.*_

I don't fuckin' like Reika, but I've been there before. That shit hurts.

And all you bastards who liked him? Who wanted to cooperate with him? That shit double hurts.

_Momoka groans, but adds nothing._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah it does. It does _kinda hurt_. Especially when we're trying to work together. You wanna talk about that too, Yobun?

_*She catches her breath, not even trying to look in her direction.*_

Yeah, I was a _little fucking tired_ , but I didn't quite hear your name for Barty on the vote. You uhh, like to explain that, huh?

_Yobun's eye opens tall for a moment. She glances back toward the staircase nervously. Momoka counts on her fingers... then looks shocked._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Oh damn.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Look, girl. This is such a shitty excuse and I'm aware of that, but at least trust when I say I wasn't trying to tie the vote or anything.

All of yesterday I was gung-ho on voting for - Hideji, I guess - but after Asagi got his skull blown the fuck up? And after the news about the traitor? I opened up my handbook and I panicked.

I'm glad you all like the mummy man, but I don't fucking trust him. I trust him even less now that he's speaking, if I'm gonna be honest. I was hoping others would feel the same.

_Momoka laughs in a somewhat unsettling manner._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'd say unbelievable... but it isn't. Just one more selfish action of our crew to pile onto the selfish pile! Every last one of us keeps stacking the pile high!

 _*She mimes a shoveling motion._ _*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh! I'm trying! I'll vote with you all today, you have my fucking word!

I just don't wanna...

_*She cuts herself off.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

W-Well! That's fine! We were gonna vote for the mummy today anyway, so... Whatever! He was on board too, right?

You panicked and messed up, I get it. W-We still won the vote anyway, right?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sure, sure... we'll work together now that it's _convenient_. Great. Better than nothing.

_*She gives a thumbs up.*_

_Yobun reaches under her bangs, and rubs her left cheek._

**Yobun Ai:**

... I can go, if it's that bad.

_Momoka waves dismissively._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No, no, you're just the easy target because you're here right now. It's every last of of us that's the problem.

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, it sounds like you two are doing alright at least.

Unless I walked in on a murder-to-be...?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Tch! I'm just here for the fucking gym. I've made it clear that I'm absolutely not in the mood for murder. But _damn it_ , things got this bad, huh?

_*She flips herself back towards the two, crossing her arms.*_

If it's got even _you_ in this spiteful vindictive mood... like, _damn_. What happened at breakfast really got to you, huh?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A straw isn't heavy enough... so it's kinda like the dumbbell that broke the camel's back.

_*She begins ranting and raving.*_

Sabaku has secrets, we all gossip behind his back! The two-in-one students have bizarre problems! Sano went nuts! Hana left him to die... then Teppei _killed_ him. Testumi has brutalized multiple people now! The secrets have caused a bunch of freakouts...

And now Barty, who I thought was coming around to be better... just doesn't exist.

_Ayumi flinches at Momoka's outburst of emotions, and continues to listen, her expression unchanging. Yobun looks at Momoka, then looks away._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm... I'm just so frustrated. Every day feels like an unwinnable, uphill battle just to get people to tolerate each other.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

Sorry. I know y'all try your best. It's why I try and keep out of your hair.

I'm sure the rest appreciate it too, even if it's tough to actually follow through with it.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You're trying the most out of like, a good half of us here. I respect you a good deal because of that, but god, really?

_*She nods her head, shifting her gaze towards the stairs.*_

I totally understand how you can't even _tolerate_ it. Feel free to continue, I don't mind the vent.

_Momoka sighs, and gestures around to locker room at large._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

This is the only place I feel at home trying to get people to... unite. In this whole park I feel kinda useless... Yujinko is doing all right at it... but pretty much every person here has baggage that brings problems.

Like, take Atsurou. Here he's acting like a decent guy, just trying to protect his little sister and keep the peace. Unfortunately, his past is irredeemably corrupted as money typically does to people.

Stuff isn't black and white... it's just so gray. And I don't know what to do about it.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Fuckin' richy. I don't know what's going on with him anymore.

Remember when he was our biggest concern?

At breakfast today he was just kinda a background prop that conveniently still had a body count.

_Ayumi blinks, surprised._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Really, even he didn't spout anything from that snakelike smug mug of his? Huh.

**Yobun Ai:**

I'd bet his brain was bouncing around between how unmarketable Hideji is and how easily Tetsumi could turn him into a soda can.

He sorta ate breakfast and left.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I _want_ to hate the guy... but he's cooperative and hasn't directly tried to cause any issues. On the other hand, Barty-

_*She winces.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

... _Asshole_.

**Yobun Ai:**

My ex used to be a big fan of _Bartholomew Cavendish_ or whatever the fuck. Seeing him in person, and then seeing the real him in person all twisted that knife just a _liiiittle_ more.

I'm shocked at how bad it really ended up being.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

He started out... insufferable, to say the least. But I kinda warmed up to the guy after a while. He was boorish, selfish, but also had a kind side. I really thought when his secret was revealed... we could comfort the guy if he needed it.

_*She gives the locker she's leaning on a small, passive-aggressive bang.*_

Unfortunately, it turns out he basically didn't exist in the first place! So the humorous, good-natured, adventurish, ( _kinda good-looking_ ), super-star writer has been replaced with this ugly, vindictive.... child.

**Yobun Ai:**

"Super-star writer" is a gross exaggeration, but I get your point.

_Momoka shrugs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I never read anything he wrote, so I guess I wouldn't know.

I definitely won't now.

**Yobun Ai:**

He ruined Star Wars for me. My life would be enriched if I didn't have to endure goddamn flashlight lightning. _Bleh_.

Second act was better, at least.

_Momoka cracks a genuine smile at that._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Fucking _lazy ass_ \- Yeah. once again, you did a great job on that, seriously.

And honestly? Aside from that, that was alright. And god, if it didn't lead to _that_ we'd be fine, but...

_*She falters, pursing her lips.*_

A-Anyways! If you want me to punch him in the face in case he starts shit, I'm totally fine with that. He fucking deserves it.

_*She shrugs.*_

I wouldn't really know though, I wasn't there to see the shitshow. So what, do you really think that was just an act? I'm not trying to defend the guy or anything, but he did seem dead set on us surviving. I guess that ain't the case now, huh?

**Yobun Ai:**

Sounded like he wanted to kill one of us so he could "graduate" and take all our identities.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I... I don't know what to think about him anymore. I thought Barty was being kind to me the other day... but it was really Not-Barty making a veiled threat to me.

_*She sighs.*_

Marco went to talk to him, so I hope he found something out. I need some more time to cool off before I try to start building bridges with him again. And others...

**Yobun Ai:**

I think he's a fucker, and worse than me. He said to stay away, so I'm gonna.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You may be right...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hmph. If he tries anything funny, I'll just kick his ass. Sure it might not do anything, but it'll shut him up.

_Momoka shakes herself, and puts on her usual casual expression._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think I'm good for now.

Sort of.

Thanks, girls.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Mhm.

_Ayumi stands up, sighing._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Well, if it makes you feel better, that's good enough. We are here for you, got it? Try not to burden yourself with this shit, seriously.

Anyways, I'm gonna see what's in that fitness room. Figured that would be productive use of time and hell, I've got some frustrations I can use for drive... You all wanna join in or something?

**Yobun Ai:**

**AAAAAAAH!** God, thank god! I need some fucking help here!

_*She cracks her knuckles and crouches down a little.*_

I'm out of shape! My boys are gonna fucking wreck me when I get back! I need to fuckin' **tumble** and **rumble**!

_Ayumi blinks. Twice._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Excuse me...?

**Yobun Ai:**

My lions, girl! Who's gonna be the fuckin' queen of the pride if the queen's out of practice?

_Momoka grins wildly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I was just gonna pump some iron, but my brothers taught me how to roughhouse! Count me in!

**Yobun Ai:**

Hell yeah, Momoka! You get yourself fuckin' ready, because I've been hurting for this for a while! MRGH!

_*She heads on out to the Fitness Room, as if she's ready to turn around and pounce at any moment.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on Yumimi! Come witness me whoop her!

_*She follows Yobun out, laughing the whole way.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hah! Sure, count me in! Oh man, this I gotta see...

_Ayumi chuckles, following her into the Fitness Room._

_I'm not sure if they grew closer together just now, but they're certainly about to..._

_..._

_A little time later, Hideji has retreated back to his room. Perhaps this was a mistake. Because..._

**Knock Knock.  
**

_Hideji is furiously writing in a notebook that he has on his lap while he sits on his bed. The sound of his door being knocked on was like a nail being jammed into his ear._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, for the love of--

**What. Who's there.**

**Yorumi Oda:**

Yorumi Oda.

_Hideji abruptly stops writing. He shuts his notebook and leaves it sitting on his bed before standing up and making his way over to the door. He cracks it just a smidge and only shows half of his face..._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...You know, if it were anyone else I would be really annoyed right now. Come on, hurry up and come in.

_Yorumi doesn't have enough energy to emote whatsoever so he just walks through the door like a normal person. Hideji shuts the door behind him and takes a few steps back from him, an uneasy look on his face. Yorumi looks around the room before settling his eyes on Hideji. Their cold gaze is dulled by the bags under his eyes. He pulls a small note out of his jacket and hands it to Hideji. It's the IOU. Hideji takes it from him without a word, not breaking eye-contact with Yorumi the entire time. He almost looks a little clammy._

_The IOU reads as follows._

_"Yorumi,_

_I know people already keep me in the dark about things they find out about this place. Today, that will only accelerate. It's a tall order but please share your findings with me. Even if we must do it in secret, this is imperative._

_-Bartholomew"_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...So. I take it you read it, then. What are you going to do now?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

What do you want me to say, Mr. Birukawa?

_Hideji stays silent for a few moments, still keeping that gaze._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I want to know what you've found out about this... Gh... School if that's what you call it... I can't help but shake this feeling that others already know more than I do.

_*He repeatedly starts to clench his left fist over and over.*_

Given the circumstances... if you don't wish to tell me anything I wouldn't blame you.

_Yorumi turns his head slightly and lifts one of his hands to the side of his head, pushing aside some hair to reveal a large bruise. After a few seconds, he flops his hand back down to his side and turns back to face Hideji._

**Yorumi Oda:**

What's your goal here, Mr. Birukawa?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...I figured you'd ask about that. It's only fair so I was going to tell you either way.

_*He takes another step back, his breathing growing uneven.*_

Yesterday... I-I had a bit of a panic attack while talking to Asagi. I wanted information and... and, well he couldn't give it to me. Something between that... that happy go lucky attitude of his combined with the fear of what I knew what might happen the next morning... I just lost control. I wanted to talk to you as soon as I could. Once I hurt him though, I just... Ngh...

_*He finally breaks eye-contact and looks at the floor, both of his arms trembling now.*_

I thought that if I couldn't talk to you before my secret got out that my chances would be zero.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I think you misunderstand what I mean.

I don't give a rat's ass what you do to me. I've been through worse.

What do you _want._

_Hideji looks back up, more of a glare on his face now._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

What I _want..._ is information. I want to know what I'm working with in this place. I want to know how these _bastards_ know every little god damn minute detail about every single person in here. I want to know _everything._ If I don't have all of the facts then I'll--

_*He stops abruptly.*_

Let's just say I'll be forced to make rational irrational decisions.

_Yorumi is unfazed by Hideji's unhinged ramblings and finally blinks._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Are you an idiot?

Your secret is so important to you that you'll become the most obvious blackened in history and immediately be executed.

_Hideji throws one of his arms backward toward the end of Yorumi's statements and slams his fist against the wall behind him, raising his voice._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Shut up, shut UP! I've covered up a simple thing like m-murder before, don't think I won't do it again! If I'm backed into a corner I swear I'll kill one of you without batting an eye; if it's today, tomorrow, ten weeks from now **I'LL DO IT!**

Don't fuck with me, there's no way in hell you came to my room just to tell me that!

_Yorumi slowly walks up to Hideji, keeping a constant stare._

**Yorumi Oda:**

As I understand it, you are not the intended recipient of my IOU, Mr. Birukawa.

_Yorumi stops right in front of Hideji, looking up at him. The tired boy grabs Hideji's trembling hand and slowly lifts it towards Yorumi's neck and forces Hideji's grip closed._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I have no reason to tell you anything, and you don't scare me.

Do it, then. Kill me.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Wh-What the--

_*He looks more angry than before if that's even possible, his entire face is now the shade of his jacket.*_

God damn **IDIOT!!** If-if you didn't want to tell me anything then **FINE!** I didn't expect you to anyway!

_*He slowly starts to tighten his grip on Yorumi's neck despite saying it's fine. Weird.*_

But.. THIS? Coming in here to make fun of me, is that it!?

_Yorumi looks Hideji dead in the eyes. The light in Yorumi's eyes is gone, leaving only a cold blood-red ball focused intently on the Fraud._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I was right about you.

Even when you're not posing as an explorer, you still lie to yourself.

I didn't come here to mock you, Birukawa.

I came here to get a read on you. To see if you were different. I came here to see if you deserved to know what I do.

Answer me, Birukawa. Prove it.

Prove to me that you deserve to know.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I.. I...

_*He is trembling even more now, the hand around Yorumi's neck is shaking more than ever.*_

I deserve NOTHING!! You don't think I know that _already_!? Ngh..

_*He drops Yorumi and tumbles back against the wall, tears welling up in his eyes. They could be from frustration, but who knows.*_

I... deserve nothing...

T-There's nothing to prove. You can already see it.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

I heard you tied the vote.

Why?

_Yorumi digs around in his coat pockets. As he does, Hideji sniffs, lifting one of his arms to wipe his eyes a bit._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I already explained why I did that... I don't know if you heard it though. I thought... I thought the better choice would be to just get everyone's secrets out there and decide who gets killed from there.

I _hoped_ I could stall mine out a bit more, but I didn't expect to get the reaction I did to my suggestion. That's what I get, though...

That way no one had to be the murderer...

And...

_*He draws in a breath.*_

I have no interest in knowing about the ones with nothing to hide. I realize how that probably sounds coming from me but hey, information gathering has more or less been my life. I can't help it.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I see.

Your reasoning was similar to mine, then.

_*He produces a small video tape from his jacket and hands it to Hideji.*_

I know who the traitor is.

_Hideji stares at the tape, the color draining from his face a little. His gaze rapidly shifts from Yorumi and back to the tape again._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I-I don't... understand?

**Yorumi Oda:**

You're too scared to follow through with any of your threats. Ultimately, you're a harmless child who just wants to survive and will fight tooth and nail to do so.

We're similar.

That tape is a recording of the Theater from last night.

Long John Jones appeared on the screen the other killing game has been airing on. This is an anomaly, much like our own killing game.

There are more killing games than just ours and theirs going on, and none of them have Long John Jones present.

Just these two.

_Hideji takes a moment to process the information he was just given, taking deep breaths. He's still calming down a little from before._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

So you can deduce who the traitor is just from watching this and putting the pieces together, is that it?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I would be able to, but that's not how I found out.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Then how _did_ you find out?

**Yorumi Oda:**

That's simple.

It's me.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Wh-What!?

_*He tries to take a step back, but he's already against the wall. What a goof.*_

T-That can't be true! Why would you tell me that otherwise!?

**Yorumi Oda:**

For two reasons. I hoped that you would join me in continuing to tie the vote to get this ridiculous motive over with...

And because you're the Ultimate Fraud, and the most hated person in the school.

No one will believe you.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

..."The Boy Who Cried Wolf", huh?

I get it.

Well I'm sorry to tell you that I was planning on abstaining from voting for the rest of all of this.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Do what you want. If you don't vote, that's just one less potential vote to have to challenge.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Ngh.

_*He looks incredibly uneasy.*_

Why are... Why are you _in_ on a killing game? I hate how stupid that sounds, but I don't get it.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I am allied with the bears only to finish these votes. They don't care about my motive, they just want their agenda pushed.

I said this to Fujino, but I'll repeat it for you.

The killing won't stop, and there is no escape.

Any escape effort would be ended instantly by simply being recaptured by these seemingly omniscient masterminds.

The only way out is to kill them.

If we assume they open new areas to us every time a trial concludes, we simply have to go faster than they can plan for. From there, we find an opening, find the mastermind, and end this ridiculous game.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...So you're just trying to progress the game so fast that they don't expect it?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Yes.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I don't really know what to make of all of this, to be honest. It's a lot...

But if that's your goal, the next thing I was going to ask you seems a little pointless, then.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, Birukawa.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

You're... not the right person to ask.

Does Asagi know about you being the...

...Of course he doesn't, stupid question.

_*He sighs heavily.*_

Listen, if I give you a note for Asagi will you just make sure he sees it and not read it yourself? All of this note-passing is silly but quite frankly I don't trust you with its contents and he was nice enough not to read what I wrote to you.

It's... It's not anything to do with the killing game or you or me or anything.

_Yorumi also sighs and his eyes droop a bit._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Yeah. Whatever.

I'm used to not being trusted, and I don't expect this to stay secret for long anyway.

_Hideji walks back over to his bed and picks the notebook up, flipping to a blank page and quickly writing something down in it. He speaks while he writes._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

It's not really a secret, I just know he'll do what it says. That's all.

_Hideji tears the page out from the notebook once he's finished and folds it up into a neat little square before handing it to Yorumi, who takes it and places it in his jacket pocket._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I was referring to my status as the traitor.

_Hideji frowns and folds his arms._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

You think the bears will tell everyone it was you after the motive blows over?

_Yorumi places a hand to his chin and looks down._

**Yorumi Oda:**

I'm not convinced they won't tell people tomorrow.

These bears are agents of chaos. If telling people that I'm the traitor gets them to camp outside my door and kill me when I wake up, they will.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Based on conversations I've been a part of, I would think the other students would be voting for Sabaku, though. No?

**Yorumi Oda:**

To my knowledge, I was not chosen as the "winner" of the vote on the day the existence of the traitor was announced.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...I never really thought of it that way.

Long John Jones sort of just popped up in my bedroom and told me about it.

**Yorumi Oda:**

This was done to breed distrust amongst us.

The bears won't stop with these attempts.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Yeah, even I know that. It's why I'm trying to distance myself. It's not because I'm afraid of anyone killing me, though. When I get emotional or scared I just can't control myself.

_*He looks down at the floor and shakes his head.*_

You said I'm too frightened to follow through on threats. That might be true, honestly. But what I can follow through on are _accidents._

That's what I'm afraid of.

It's happened before.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Take a look at that injury on your head. I was in zero peace of mind when I did that. There have been more... severe instances, but that's not a story for right now.

Rest assured I'm not even going to attempt to tell anyone about you, they wouldn't believe me anyway of course, but even still.

_*He gives a light chuckle. It's probably the most genuine one he's had since his secret was revealed.*_

It's funny. I should hate you for being the traitor, but I can't help but feel as if you're the only one on my team.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Of course. My opinion of you hasn't changed; it's hard to be disappointed in someone when you have no expectations.

...

_*He looks off to the side and grabs his upper arm with his other hand and meekly says...*_

_And...no one deserves to be trapped alone in a cage._

...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... Hey. Thanks.

_*He gives Yorumi a genuine smile.*_

Now get out of my room, ya bastard. Hahah.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Yeah.

_*He walks up to the door and places a hand on the knob.*_

I'll...keep you posted, Mr. Birukawa.

...You can use the other IOUs, if you want.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Got it. We know how to get ahold of each other.

Take it easy. And sorry about your head, I never _actually_ apologized for it.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Thanks.

_Yorumi leaves, shutting the door behind him. Hideji slowly walks back over to his bed and sits back down on it._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... What. The. Fuck.

...

_Later in the day, Lyle stretches as he exits from the hotel, casually strolling towards his lab... to find the door open, yet again. He sighs, putting his hands in his pockets as he heads on over. He takes a casual look around as he reaches the door, pushing it open further to see what mess has unfolded in his absence._

_It doesn't take much effort to see that Yobun is standing off by herself in front of the Witness Stand, the left side of her face resting in her hand. She's done a surprisingly good job of keeping everything intact, though one file cabinet is slightly ajar. She seems lost in thought._

_Lyle glances at the open file cabinet and narrows his eyes in suspicion, then clears his throat._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Afternoon! I'm glad to see the cat's out and about. What brings you here _this_ time, hm?

_Yobun sits there in silence for a bit, but brushes her hair down and turns around to face Lyle. She rests her back and elbows against the stand._

**Yobun Ai:**

Just doing some thinking. Figured this was the best place to do it.

This kinda place brings back some memories, even if you messed it up a little back there. Watch your step, by the way.

_Lyle carefully edges around the scattered papers on the ground, giving Yobun a quizzical look as he sits on his couch._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Thinking about memories, huh? And in a courtroom, no less. That's funny, I'd hardly think a place like this is anywhere near pleasant for that.

Usually most people either think "Oh, how boring, dude, I can't believe I was called here for jury duty".

...Or of the verdict. So really, why are you here, Yobun?

**Yobun Ai:**

You fuckers really like to peg me for a liar, don'tcha? I told you the truth.

Was thinking about how cursed courtrooms like this are, and how much they change people. I'm sure you've seen plenty of examples before, but I've been seeing how afraid everyone is of another class trial.

_As the conversation continues, Marco walks in through the open door, one arm across his chest._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Lyle! I have another meeting to attend to, but I though it prudent to-

_*His eyes lock on to Yobun.*_

Mmmmmm. Yobun. Hello.

_Lyle turns to face the doorway, eyebrows raised in surprise._

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey, frat boy. How'd that shit with Hideji go?

_Marco twists his head in several directions._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Frat boy?

_Lyle snickers a little, covering it with a cough._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That's a new one! Ah, sorry.

_Marco pinches the bridge of his nose with his free hand._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Regardless, the meeting went well. Not as well as I would've hoped, but progress was made.

I've figured out a few basics on how he operates. He wants to be a nice person, but he has trouble controlling his destructive urges. This is compounded by the fact that his family name brings him nothing but torment, to the point that mentioning it puts him on edge.

So he alienates himself to avoid hurting anyone.

_Yobun purses her lips._

**Yobun Ai:**

Sounds good to me. Lyle can help me with the restraining order later.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, so he's got an Oedipus complex or something? I'm... not quite sure what to make of that, honestly.

_*He scratches his head, leaning back on the couch.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

He does not feel sexual attraction towards his mother.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh thank god.

_Yobun smirks._

**Yobun Ai:**

Sure about that one?

He seems fuckin' creepy enough to start, at least.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, and that seems pretty childish way to handle it. Is he willing to kill, though?

**Marco Nicchi:**

He claims he is, but that's likely just another tactic to alienate people.

_*He puts a hand to his chin.*_

Though in his current state, I believe he may be capable of committing manslaughter if provoked enough.

Certainly nothing premeditated, though.

**Yobun Ai:**

Asagi's the most annoying motherfucker I've literally ever met, but I don't take him for a "provoker".

If Hideji felt the need to try and bust his head open, I don't see how any of the rest of us are safe. Him staying away is a good thing.

_Lyle shakes his head._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We thought the same with Sano, though. I dunno, it just seems dangerous to leave him alone, too.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Mrgh. I guess, but we better do something at least.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Sano was gone. Nothing short of promising him luxury after our escape would've sated him.

Hideji... I think he just wants to be treated like a normal person, deep down.

_*He shrugs.*_

And maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he is irredeemably dangerous.

I'd like to try, though.

_Yobun squints her eye._

**Yobun Ai:**

Whatever, man. Your funeral.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Eh, I might join you on that. I mean, you still trust me after all, right?

So I figure maybe he'll be a bit less threatening if we trying reaching out to him too. I dunno?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course.

_*He shifts uncomfortably. His arm is still held across his chest.*_

Mmmmm...

_Marco walks over to the south bookshelf, positioning near the corner. Lyle follows Marco as he heads on through the room, scratching his cheek with his finger. Yobun leans her head over, trying to keep an eye on Marco. Her hair gets a bit in her face._

**Yobun Ai:**

The fuck are you doing?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Just returning something I borrowed.

_Marco pulls out some papers from under his jacket and slips them in between the books on the bookshelf. As he does, Yobun squints twice as hard and Lyle mouths Marco's words, catching himself mid-sentence and clutching his forehead with his hand._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh, _right._ That.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I apologize for not getting it back to you sooner. I did not realize I still had it, as I rarely use my dorm room's desk.

**Yobun Ai:**

... What's this _that_ supposed to be?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Thanks, Marco. Ahh, how do I phrase this...

_*He rests in the couch, clasping his hands in front of him.*_

...I'll just be frank about it so we're all on the same page. It's your case file.

I handed it over like, around the time I first found it. Before uhh, our argument. Before well, _this_.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She pulls herself off the stand and steps forward silently. Her eye is hyper focused on Marco.*_

... Well, good. That saves me the trouble of leaving a frat boy-shaped dent in your wall. Good thing we're honest around here.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

H-Hey! Like I said, it was before we talked about it, alright? And well, you were like, super hostile during the first day, so... we were figuring out who to _trust_.

I'm sorry, alright?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Well. Was it a good read, Marco?

Not every day you get to ask someone about their opinion on your life.

_Marco shrugs._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Insufficient evidence. I will not attempt to put pieces together where professionals have failed.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

Why do you keep using that fucking word, Lyle?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

What, evidence?

**Yobun Ai:**

_Trust._ You bastards trust me? What have I ever done to earn your trust?

**Marco Nicchi:**

You've done nothing to earn distrust, which is more than many others here can say.

You have an aggressive disposition. That's it. You don't openly scheme, you listen to what others have to say, you don't try to divert attention from yourself.

_Lyle nods his head, hand on his tie._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It seems the person who can't trust you... is you, honestly. Why are you so insistent on this, anyway?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She steps back a little. Her back hits the partition behind her, where she stops.*_

... You used a certain word to describe Nenshou. My "lover".

Why? What would even draw you to that conclusion? That someone like me would ever love someone?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

I mean, it's implied by the file and how you reacted when I asked you about it... and well, your general demeanor.

Like, it's your entire act. Your general loneliness, your aggression, your stubbornness on sticking to the past... and being a lot nicer than the persona you let on. Am I wrong?

You're not really any different from Barty.

_Marco noticeably tenses._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Not quite.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well at least, the whole loner act he's been putting on.

_*He raises his hands in defense.*_

If I'm wrong, I get it, I made a mistake in judging you, but that's the impression I've got. So, what is it?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

I still remember their smiles. I remember exactly what I was feeling when I first saw them on that stage.

Admiration. Inspiration. The longing to follow them, no matter what. Love.

Two Ultimate students, Koino Tamashii and Nenshou Hato. Both on their way down to show a little newcomer like me what the circus life had to offer.

I saw their tricks on stage. They really were the best at what they do. Koino could toss anything into the air with ease and juggle it like it was nothing. Nenshou would breathe fire so beautiful, like it captured all of the beauty of every sunset.

They were incredible. At the time, I hid my true feelings from them, but... I guess I've never been all too great at that. Ehehe. They found out almost immediately, and welcomed me with open arms.

We were happy together, and the three of us were a force and a sight unlike anything in the world. ... I wish it lasted.

Management didn't like me. They didn't like all this shit I was stirring up. They were perfectly comfortable with what they had already, and I was a nuisance. They tried to split us apart, and... then it all happened.

I came in there to stop him. He left the night before in such a fuss, and never in my life had I felt such fear of someone I loved so much.

... I stopped him, alright. With a bullet in his neck.

I remember exactly what I was feeling when I saw him writhing on the floor.

Fear. Confusion. Sorrow. Despair.

... The courts didn't have anything on me. Fire eats evidence like it's butter. They let me go. But Koino could never look at me the same, and she left.

You wanted the fucking truth? The shit that the courts don't have documented? There it is.

So... stay away from me, and I'll stay away from you. I'll never trust you guys, and I'll never love you guys. So that you guys never have to trust or love me.

...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Trust and love are often not two-way streets. And I don't much care for what people have done in the past.

I'll trust you until you give me reason not to in the present moment.

_Lyle stays silent, eyes closed as he furrows his brow, clasped hands covering his mouth._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...You mentioned having to stop him, right?

_Yobun looks down, crossing her arms close to herself. She nods._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Why was that, just a reaction from the break up?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

He was uncontrollable. He wanted to hurt them. He wanted revenge. He was willing to do anything to get it.

_She raises her head again and lifts the hair in front of her face. The left side of her face is charred, scarred, and marred. Her thin, wounded skin is a dark red bordering on a deep black. Her left eye is a deep, bloody pinkish-red, completely lacking the soul and sorrow of her other eye._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Anything.

_Lyle blinks, flinching at the sight. He grits his teeth, continuing on._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

... _Anything_. Mhm. And how did you get that injury?

**Yobun Ai:**

... He, mm. He, uh. He ripped a plank off a burning box.

He took one step forward, swung it upwards. I barely felt it until it was over. My face didn't offer any resistance.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Right. Next question, _when_ did the fire start? And who were the victims listed in the file?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Lyle.

_Lyle whips towards Marco, a stern look on his face._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah?

**Marco Nicchi:**

You are quite literally making her relive the worst day of her life. I am curious as well, but to ask all these details all at once is, at absolute best, inconsiderate.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_*He sits back down with a sigh.*_

...Sorry. I just- _Mmm._

_Yobun lets her hair fall back. She sits down on the stairs, and turns away._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'm sure it's in your nature as a prosecutor to want to close this case. But this is not a trial.

...yet.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I will restate what I've told you, _Yobun_.

I'm not giving up until I learn the truth. _This, I swear to you_.

_Yobun sits there in silence for a bit, then smirks and turns around._

**Yobun Ai:**

Spoken from one killer to another, right?

The shit you're saying still doesn't make any sense to me, but... whatever. I don't mind.

_Marco nods._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I won't ask you to trust either of us.

But perhaps you can tolerate our presence, at least?

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh. I don't know. I think a lot of you bastards are annoying, but you're a really _specific_ brand of annoying.

... At least that's it, though. So if you wanna vote for me, go ahead, but you'll just hear Monokuma regurgitate what I just told you.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Hm? I had no intention of voting for you. Really, the only people I'm interested in at this point are-

_*He cuts himself off, shaking his head.*_

Ah, needless speculation.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah! Order in the court!

_Yobun smacks the wall to her left a few times. Some of the paint chips. Lyle jumps in his seat, eyes glaring at Yobun... but he manages a small smirk._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, _order in the court_. I figured it's time for a recess, anyway.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah. Get your fuckin' business suit asses out of here. I've still got my thinking to go back to.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah, this _is_ my office.

... But I'll abstain for now. Come on Marco, let's give her some space.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha. Very well then. Have you been to the casino? It's a nice place.

_*He starts to head out.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Nah, I'm afraid I haven't. Maybe my cool intuition could come in handy, huh? I'd totally kick your asses at poker.

_*He rises from the couch, heading towards the door.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She rises from her own seat, walking back to the witness stand.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...There's one last thing I'd like to say.

Even if one who is guilty gets their sentence, that doesn't mean they can't reform, right? It just takes time.

What comes after is the important part. Please remember that.

_Lyle steps out with a wave, following Marco out the door._

**Yobun Ai:**

... what comes after...?

...

_..._

_Day turns into evening. Yorumi is walking by the Ferris Wheel toward the casino with his head tilted down and a hand to his chin. He looks about as tired as you'd expect at this point in the day. Nearby, Yujinko is seated on the bench with her hands on her chin, taking a much-needed break. She also looks exhausted—rare for her, if not for Yorumi. She sees him heading out and calls out to him with a friendly wave._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hi, Yorumi. Feeling any better from the other day?

_Yorumi seems to snap out of whatever he was thinking about and stops in place. He looks over to Yujinko quizzically._

**Yorumi Oda:**

What?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Uh... You know. The, um, head injury thing, that Hideji gave Asagi, and you, I guess. I figured you guys feel the same pain since you share the same body and all, but...

_*She shakes her head, giving up on trying to explain her reasoning further.*_

S-Sorry. Maybe that was kinda sorta silly to assume.

_Yorumi slowly raises a hand to his head and rubs the spot he was hit. He looks at his open palm afterward before rubbing one of his eyes._

**Yorumi Oda:**

No, you're right. I may not have felt the initial shock, but I am sore.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Ah, yeah, I figured. If it gets worse or you need any help with it, just let me know—I can get you an ice pack or try to find some medicine around here somewhere for you! Just wanna make sure you're doing all right.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He turns away from Yujinko, instead looking ahead at the blank monitor.*_

You don't have to do that.

_Yujinko gives him a puzzled look._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Uhh... It's not really a problem at all, Yorumi. Only want to help! I think every little thing we do for each other is useful. A lot more useful than, y'know, fighting and yelling at each other. If what I do helps make you feel a little better, it'll be worth the time spent.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I didn't mean just the ice pack. You don't have to coddle me.

I'm not a child, Ms. Aida.

_Yujinko shrinks in her seat for a second before sitting up straighter._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I am aware of that, Mr. Oda. I am _also_ aware you were knocked unconscious with a significant blow to the head, and sleeping it off doesn't tend to heal it fully. But if you say you're fine, you're fine, I guess... um. Sorry for asking, then.

_Yorumi's brow lowers and his eyes thin. He turns to Yujinko and glares her dead in the eyes._

**Yorumi Oda:**

_Don't call me that._

For someone who tries to pretend they're nice, I thought you'd remember my _one_ request of you people.

_Yujinko meets his glare as best she can, refusing to break eye contact at the moment, as she stands up. Her voice doesn't rise in intensity and it shakes, but she still manages to get the words out._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I apologize for that. I didn't mean to call you a name you dislike, Yorumi. That was hurtful of me, and I'm sorry. But I would prefer if you did not say I **pretend** to be nice. Nothing about how I try to present myself is untrue. Other people here may do that, but not me.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Everyone has an ulterior motive, Ms. Aida, even if they don't realize it. The only reason you'd be "nice" and try to make "friends" in this environment is because you hope that those you're friendly with won't turn around and stab you in the back.

_*He looks away from Yujinko again.*_

But I guess you didn't learn from Mr. Natsume's example that that doesn't matter here.

_Yujinko stops. She takes a breath, looking down at the ground... and sits back down._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...N-No. I... I guess I didn't.

Sorry to bother you.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Yorumi. Forgive me for making a lot of assumptions about you, if I do. I get that things are bleak. And honestly? They're probably going to get worse. I may be optimistic, but I'm not stupid.

...Why do you not believe in us? I... I just want to know what reasons you have. Just... try to understand you better, if I can.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He sighs and rubs one of his arms.*_

...It's not just you. I don't believe in anyone. Throughout my life, humanity has proven time and time again that they're selfish creatures that only act to get something out of it.

I can only think of one person who was different...who seemed to genuinely care about me.

...But I'm statistically likely to die here, and I'll never see her again.

...

_Yujinko nods, fidgeting while trying to find the right words to say._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I-I see. That is... certainly something that is difficult to come to terms with. But statistics aren't everything, Yorumi. And while it might take a miracle or a _lot_ of hard work to cooperate and get out of here... I-I think that's the better option instead of waiting for what we think the end will be.

Trust is... hard. It's something I couldn't give to a lot of people I knew who thought I was some freak on my show. I couldn't give it to _myself_ after what happened to my parents. But my only options were to sit and wait in the anger and despair I had for others or myself, or... move forward. Forgive. And try to be better.

Hopefully, that'll bring me to a better place. All I can do is try. I want us all to get there. That's why I choose to trust in all of you, to try and help you. Even if... even if it might get me killed. Because I still believe that we can make it out—all of us, together. Things will likely change that shows me that's not true, but... I want to hope for it all the same.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

... I figure, at the very least, you'll want to make sure the others want you to survive as well.

If you want to challenge that statistic and see Yuri again, anyways.

_Surprise. Yobun takes a step out from behind the partitions behind Yorumi, holding a half-full cardboard box. Some stuff's been taken out, but what's left is some yarn of various colors and a few rolls of toilet paper._

**Yobun Ai:**

... The trust stuff I don't really understand, but she usually makes pretty good points.

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh, Yobun! I, uhh... I didn't know you were here, too. Sounds like you heard all that...

**Yobun Ai:**

I was doing some decor back in my lab. Heard you yapping a little louder than normal and figured I should at least come make sure everything was fine.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Yeah. Everything's fine.

It's rude to eavesdrop, Ms. Ai.

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey, I can only walk so fast, and you guys weren't screaming bloody murder so I figured I could take my time.

**Yujinko Aida:**

We were just trying to have a chat, I guess. Sharing different viewpoints on, y'know, _this_. I... kinda sorta interrupted him on the way to something important, I think. But...

Well, guessing from what you heard, you can imagine we're... struggling. Not that that hasn't been evident from all the fights beforehand.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, no kidding. Still trying to wrap my head around everything that's happened today.

_*She steps forward toward the other two, setting the cardboard box down.*_

So, what's gotta happen here? I wouldn't have pegged you two as the fight-y type.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I'm not sure I understand your question.

**Yobun Ai:**

Your girl's safe, assuming the bears aren't liars. So, what're you gonna do now? I figured you'd be at least a little happier talking about her.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...I obviously want to speak with her again.

But...escape isn't any more likely today than it was the last time we spoke.

...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...What's she like? What do you like about her?

**Yobun Ai:**

I still have to thank her for that stunt you pulled like... oh god, I guess a while ago.

It's weird that this is starting to feel normal. I don't really want it to, if I'm being frank.

_*She smirks and snickers.*_

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...mentioned already that Yuri is the only person who cares about me.

...

_*He pauses and rubs at his eyes again.*_

I...don't really want to talk about her, sorry.

_Yujinko nods._

**Yujinko Aida:**

That's OK. Don't worry about it... still. Once we're out of here, I'd love to meet her, if I get the chance. She seems like a great person. And I won't stop trying until we both get to—you, me, and everyone else. I won't lie to you about that.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

...I don't know how you can say that about her when I haven't told you anything. I don't understand how you can possibly act like this in this situation...

...How are you so nice, Ms. Aida?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I guess it's because the world needs more of it. Kindness isn't so hard to give, but it can make the world a better place, one act at a time. If it helps you or anyone else, it's time well spent.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

I... see.

_*He bows a little to Yujinko before turning toward the casino.*_

I..."hope" you're in the right, Ms. Aida.

_Yorumi walks away. Yujinko gives a small smile as he does, waving lightly as he leaves. Yobun watches Yorumi head out, then turns back to Yujinko and walks a little closer._

**Yobun Ai:**

Didn't really know what to say that wouldn't fuck up what you were trying to teach. It seemed alright, though.

Er, uh... well, whatever. You gave me the swear card already.

_Yujinko gives a chuckle._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Heh... I wasn't trying to teach so much as I was trying to listen. I feel like that could help us a lot, too.

Still, thank you. I appreciate you helping me out.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Mrgh. Yeah. It's nothing.

_*She starts back towards her box and picks it up. She holds up a roll of toilet paper.*_

Think mummy man's gonna miss these? I almost feel bad ransacking his shit constantly.

**Yujinko Aida:**

You, uhh... you _could_ ask him about it, y'know. Are you running out in your room? That's kinda sorta a weird move by the bears.

_Yobun's expression turns quizzical._

**Yobun Ai:**

What? ... Oh. No, that's not it.

The bears got the look of my lab right, and they gave me all the equipment I could've asked for. But it _feels_ wrong. It needs streamers! Rounds of confetti! Spotlights! Show-stopping flair!

So I needed something to make it work out. It's a little fragile, but it beats having to sift through the gift shop.

I'm gonna get back to it. You'll know where to find me.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Sounds great! And if you need any help, just let me know. I'm definitely gonna wanna see it, at least! It sounds like it'll be really amazing.

**Yobun Ai:**

Eeheehee! You'll be stunned!

_Yobun walks away, humming to herself. It's a little more on-tune. Yujinko waves to her as she goes, too. She breathes a sigh as she picks herself off the bench, and heads elsewhere._

_..._

_Very similar to day, evening marches on as well. Funny how time works!_

_Tetsumi slowly ascends the steps of the casino entrance, her hands behind her back._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, Tetsumi.

_Marco is just sort of standing around, arms folded._

**Marco Nicchi:**

This may be rather sudden, but if I could have a moment of your time, I've reached a conclusion about Hideji.

_Tetsumi remains motionless in place, refusing to even face Marco._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Unless this matter is important, I would ask you to keep your words to yourself. I am not in a mood for discussion at the moment.

**Marco Nicchi:**

It is _exceedingly_ important. I feel he is not entirely beyond redemption.

_Tetsumi remains silent for a while, before finally deigning to turn her eyes in Marco's direction, her face as utterly devoid of emotion as usual. Sabaku is seated at a table behind him. He doesn't seem to be paying attention.  
_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...if I were to be persuaded to change my opinion of Hideji Birukawa I would hear it from his mouth, not yours.

But alright. Speak.

**Marco Nicchi:**

If you would be kind enough to come this way so I can talk to you and Sabaku at the same time...

_*He motions to the table that Sabaku is sitting at.*_

_Tetsumi's eyes flits over to Sabaku for a few seconds, before returning to Marco. She follows him to the table and takes a nearby seat. Sabaku turns his gaze over to Tetsumi as she's seated.  
_

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Hello.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good evening, Sabaku Suna.

_Marco takes a seat as well._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Now then. I'll get right to the point.

Hideji Birukawa is not a killer. Far from it, in fact.

He feels he cannot get away from his-

_As he's talking, Yujinko wanders into the casino with impeccable timing. She walks up the stairs and approaches the others._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hey, guys, have you seen Reika anywhere? I've been looking for her recently... Oh, uhh, sorry to interrupt what you're doing here.

_Sabaku s expression remains unchanged, but he musters a subtle wave towards Yujinko. Marco turns and looks at Yujinko._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, hello. I was about to explain what I believe about Hideji's person.

And no, I have not seen Reika anywhere.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have not noticed her during my pacing around the premises. I presume she is trying to avoid us.

_Yujinko nods and frowns a bit before taking a couple steps closer to the table._

**Yujinko Aida:**

So... you guys were talking about Hideji, then? Mind if I hear, too? Is he doing OK?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Feel free. This is important information.

_Yujinko nods again and takes a seat._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. As I was saying, I do not believe Hideji is a killer.

He has severe anger management issues, further compounded by a hatred for his family name. But he does not _want_ to hurt anyone.

So he puts on a front to alienate everyone around him.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Whether or not he _wants_ to hurt anyone does not change the fact that he _has_.

**Marco Nicchi:**

And you haven't?

_Tetsumi focuses her eyes at Marco in a way that is most assuredly not natural._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I have attempted to neutralize people _in retaliation_ to their own belligerent actions. Hana assaulted Sano, with the intention to bring about her death. Hideji knocked Asagi unconscious.

Am I in the wrong for wanting to put a stop to the people who would harm those among our number for their own gain?

_Sabaku glances to Marco._

**Marco Nicchi:**

By harming those among our number? Absolutely. I am trying to break the cycle of violence that you and Hana perpetuate with your retributive justice.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

And what would you suggest? Hana, thankfully, appears to have seen the error in her ways, but Hideji has repeatedly made it clear that he is not receptible to reason.

**Marco Nicchi:**

And that is why we're here. I spoke to him on the seesaws. For a brief moment, he put his persona down, and we spoke as normal people.

I would not have called you here if I did not believe he could be rehabilitated.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Is that so.

**Marco Nicchi:**

It was... an exceedingly brief moment. One that I ruined by mentioning his family name.

But it was there. Something to aim for.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... What is your thought, Yujinko Aida?

_Yujinko purses her lips, going over the difficulties of the situation in her head._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I gotta admit, this whole thing worries me, if only because it's starting to remind me of Sano's... well, _disposition._

_Tetsumi folds her arms._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It is all too familiar, yes. The accursed insistence of being a "slave to fate" as Sano liked to word it.

Their vision has been so clouded by their own fear and infirmity that they feel like their future is no longer within their control.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yeah. And that's _not_ the kind of mindset we can have if we wanna get out of here... If we don't think we can change our situation or ourselves here, they—and we—are in big, big trouble.

With all that said, if that _is_ how they're thinking now, then... y-yeah. They're potentially pretty dangerous. Especially if they're afraid to make that effort themselves. One wrong move, like saying their last name, and...

_*She trails off, tapping nervously on the table with her fingers.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Whatever Hideji's true desires may be, he is unstable. He is _dangerous_.

If you wish to reform him into something more noble I would gladly try to assist you, but I would all the same like to have some reassurance that he will not continue to endanger people.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Understand that "fate" not kind to all. Seen many before on edge of night, not sure how they can survive. Seen many crack, take others down in fear, like with Sano Asara.

... From past sights, feel that Hideji Birukawa is not like these men. I am open to "cooperation", but I struggle to believe he can take part in "redemption".

Whether his speech at breakfast part of "persona" or not, believe that he has acted on that wish before. Others seem more "valuable" to him dead than alive.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'm worried about that, too. You heard him in there—how he'd keep our memories alive in his writing while simultaneously killing us. It's... It's kinda sorta clear that this whole situation has made his problems worse.

I'm not saying I don't believe you, Marco. I want to help him as best as I can, too. But... it looks like a really, really thin tightrope to walk across.

If he needs my help, I'll be there. For right now, it just feels like the best thing to do is what he's asking of us—keep our distance, be respectful of his wishes, and let him come to us if he wants to, y'know, fix things, I guess.

**Marco Nicchi:**

He will not act if not acted upon. This much is certain.

_*He idly taps a finger on the table.*_

I admit I did not expect any of you to fully trust him. Even I do not. I simply ask that we keep our arms open. If he is continuously met with violence every time he steps out of line, he may come to feel that his angry outbursts are justified. Worse, the traitor among us may get to him.

_Tetsumi turns to face Marco again, then looks down at the table and closes her eyes, arms still folded._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If you wish to give him the opportunity to better himself, then fine. I will try my best not to obstruct your efforts.

But if I see him actively harming someone again, I will have to intervene. I pray you understand this.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I will not argue, myself.

I would assist, even, but... I should not.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I will not disagree that he should be stopped if he becomes violent. However, I urge you not to use excessive retaliation.

He does not need to be tossed about like a ragdoll, or have limbs broken, because he punched someone in the stomach.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...fine.

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Thank you.

_*His posture notably lightens.*_

Now then, how has the day been for the rest of you? I admit I have been preoccupied with other things these past few days.

_Tetsumi unfolds her arms._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I, sadly, have had little opportunity to do anything productive. I have had much to dwell upon since the events of this morning.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I, uhh... Haven't been up to _that_ much since breakfast. Talked to Yorumi for a little bit earlier... but that's about it.

**Sabaku Suna:**

I went to train after breakfast. After that... been thinking about tomorrow.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I see. And what are you thinking about, Sabaku?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... One, I hope all here will stick to plan. It is for best of all.

... Two, I wonder what will be shared.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Let us hope it's something... insightful. They already seemed to know little about you at the start.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I suppose that would be best.

_Marco looks around slowly._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I see that the dour mood is beginning to get to you. Perhaps we should adjourn and take time to rest. I have said my piece.

_Tetsumi deliberates for a few seconds and turns to Yujinko._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Are you well, Yujinko Aida?

_Yujinko blinks, surprised. She still looks about as exhausted as she did when she was talking to Yorumi._

**Yujinko Aida:**

M-Me? Yeah! I'm, uhh... I'm fine. I think. What's up?

_Tetsumi focuses her gaze just slightly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Forgive me if I am being overtly inquisitive, but you do not _seem_ fine. Perhaps I am reading too much into it, but I feel like there is an aura of distress about you.

...more so than usual, I mean.

_Yujinko smiles, waving at her dismissively._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Tetsumi, really. I'm fine. No need to worry. There's just a lot to do today... There _has_ been a lot to do. Others need our attention more than I do.

...Which reminds me... I better try and find Reika. I hope she hasn't just locked herself up in her room... although now I'm wondering why I haven't checked there yet.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... She deserves one with your kind spirit.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, I should find her as well. I need to relay the information about Hideji to her.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Alright. For my part, I shall proceed to the theater, as was my intention before you diverted me to here.

_*She rises from her seat.*_

Stay safe, everyone.

And... do try to not over-exert yourself, Yujinko Aida. Physically or mentally.

_Tetsumi folds her arms behind her and proceeds in the direction of the theater. She opens up the door. First of all, Yorumi is sitting in the theater, that's cool. Second of all, shortly after she does..._

**DING DONG  
**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors... don't light up!_

_Actually the sound was a little muffled, it was coming from the theater. With the doors open, it manages to echo throughout the casino.  
_

_The monitors light up on the theater screen!_

**Monokuma:**

A _body_ has been discovered!

If everyone could _please_ make their way to the trash room...

On the _first_ floor!

_The monitor on the screen clicks off._

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Marco Nicchi:**

...tch. It seems our parallel has not been so fortunate in their endeavors.

_Yujinko breathes a huge, guilty sigh of relief._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I-I feel so happy and so bad at the same time.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Perhaps we should go observe.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I agree.

_Marco stands up and moves towards the theater, before backing up and assisting Sabaku. Yujinko shakes her head as she picks her up from the table, heading over to the door to the theatre as well._

_For her part, Tetsumi bursts into the theater with unusual haste._

_On the screen, a number of the houseguests are running down the stairs and evidently, towards the mystery trash room. It doesn't take long for them to reach the room and open the door, revealing the body of (according to Long John Jones' handy dandy list) Kyota Maishiro._

**Duncan Faulkner:**

 _Kyota!_ No, nonononono, _not now_ , I just-

_Yorumi is writing on a notepad on top of the stool he took from the nightclub. A camera is sitting on top of another stool next to him._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Yeah...I figured it'd be her next.

**Kaoru Kita:**

Whoa, what the hell?!

**Kamiko Haruki:**

...W-Wait, nononononono! H-how?!

S-she was just- She was just ali-

...

_The others on the screen act in a similar fashion._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...more corpses. Hmph.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Not a "comforting" thought.

... All will stay safe tonight, yes?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You need not worry about mine own safety. I can easily defend myself from any would be assailants.

_*She places her hands on the railing.*_

Yet... I fear that this development will, in time, be reflected amongst our own collective.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Unfortunately. And all signs point to it having a larger impact than Sano's death.

I believe I'll stay here and observe the proceedings for a while.

_*He walks down the steps and takes a seat in the second row.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I will join the two of you. I wish to see more of this.

_Yujinko has stood silently staring at the screen the entire time. She hangs her head sadly as the others take their seats._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I hope now, at least, she finds peace.

... I would prefer the company of others tonight, so I will remain here. Should you find Reika Fujino?

_*He turns to Yujinko.*_

_Yujinko opens her mouth to say something, but can't find the words for it. She eventually just nods and smiles sadly before heading out._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...stay safe, my friend.

_As Yujinko heads out, on screen, Monokuma appears and hands out his Monokuma File to the houseguests. Somewhere in the world, an investigation is afoot..._

_..._

_As the events in the theater continue, Reika finds herself alone in the gift shop. She's quietly rummaging through one of the shelves, seemingly not looking for anything in particular. After making her own way out of the theater, Yujinko has paced around the park nervously, looking for Reika everywhere. But her search has been unsuccessful as of yet—the gift shop is the only place left to check. She quietly pushes in the door and takes a few steps inside.  
_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hello? Anyone here? It's Yujinko!

_*Her words sound very tired.*_

_Reika doesn't look up from her amazing window shopping._

**Reika Fujino:**

...I'm in the back. Unless you were trying to do something sneaky when no one was here, then that probably didn't pan out so well for you...

_Yujinko breathes a sigh of relief upon hearing Reika's words._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, Reika, thank goodness. I've been looking for you all day. Do you mind if I come and talk? I don't want to be a bother.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ha!_ Wanting a conversation with a real- a real _villain_? How bold!

_*Her voice is a tad more shaky than usual.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Ha! If I have this golden opportunity, how could I refuse it?

_*She gives a mock bow with a funny grin, trying to lighten the mood.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

... So what's happening?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Nothing, really. I—Well, err, no, that's not true, but... That can come later. Um...

_*She looks nervous as she frowns, then finally sighs.*_

...How are you? I've been a little worried since I haven't seen you since this morning. I was hoping to check in with you.

**Reika Fujino:**

... I'm fine.

_Yujinko nods a little, but her face scrunches up a bit._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Are you... sure? Not looking to pry, but... speaking bluntly, you were, uhh, y'know, p-pretty upset earlier.

_Reika grips onto the side of the shelf with one of her hands, still not looking away from it._

**Reika Fujino:**

It doesn't _matter_. It's not anyone's problem how the _bad guy_ feels. Upset, annoyed, sad, mad, the villain is still the villain!

That's... that's how it works... y-yeah?

_Yujinko shakes her head with a new burst of energy._

**Yujinko Aida:**

No. That is _not_ true, Reika. Even if that's how you consider yourself, the way you feel still matters. You should not be ignored just because you think you're a villain.

**Reika Fujino:**

... _"Think"_...

_*She looks up from the shelf and towards Yujinko.*_

You don't "think" you host a TV show, right? You run a TV show, there's nothing think about it. You don't think you're the Ultimate Student, you just are. You don't "think" you're a villain, you just do it.

You don't _think_ you're some _hero_ , you just _do it_.

That's why you're here, right? Because of _that_?

_Yujinko purses her lips, looking down at the ground. She shakes her head just a little._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...No, I don't think I'm here for that. I'm here because someone thought it would be right or just or—or _something_ to gather a bunch of scared kids together and make them kill each other. You and I, and the rest of us, we were just unlucky enough to get picked.

**Reika Fujino:**

... I don't mean that. I mean here, right now, talking to me. It's cause of the _hero_... You know, B-Bart.

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh, yeah, right. Bart, yes. Sorry. It's been a long day.

I, um... I know how close you guys were getting. And I know he meant a lot to you, like when we were talking about voting for him earlier. I'm sorry things turned out that way, Reika. If we had known...

**Reika Fujino:**

...

I don't _get_ it.

_Reika takes a quick peek around the shelf to see if there's anyone else in the gift shop. There's not!_

**Reika Fujino:**

... I'm not stupid.

No one's impressed with my "villainy". Everyone thinks it's all one big joke. "What kind of villain just swaps the labels at a salad bar. That's not evil at all!" Whatever, fine.

You know what though? _Who cares_? Do it _anyway_! It doesn't matter what people think, I'm a villain to the end!

That's why... I don't understand...

Why would Barty just _throw it all away_? Obviously he wasn't the perfect hero, but we could have worked on it! He had all the makings of it and everything... it wasn't a lost cause...

So _who cares_ if people knew he made up a few freaking books?! Who cares if he's screwed up big time in the past? I wouldn't have! We look past it and move on! If he wanted to be the hero he could have just... been the hero.

The _first_ sign of trouble he just... throws it all away.

I don't _get it_!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Reika, he built all of that stuff as lies and told it as the truth. If any of it came out to his followers? Not only would he lose them, he'd probably get arrested. Y-You heard the bears in there... he's... killed people. He threw it away because it's so dangerous to keep.

...Personally, given his explanations earlier at breakfast... m-maybe he thinks he doesn't deserve to be viewed as a hero, either.

**Reika Fujino:**

Do we know how long ago these _murders_ were? And I'm _not_ talking about his dumbass threats this morning! People make mistakes all the time but that doesn't mean you throw away your dreams for them! If that's the case then you wouldn't-!

_*She stops. She pauses for a second and looks down towards the ground.*_

I'm... s-sorry. That was about to go t-too far.

...

You know what he said yesterday?

_Yujinko looks up at her expectantly._

**Yujinko Aida:**

What?

**Reika Fujino:**

Yesterday morning, when he was already convinced his secret was going to come out... He said that no matter what happened from that point on, that we were... f-friends.

... Why would he say that?

I was thinking that- that maybe even when he was freaking out that it was all fine and I just had to help him... that's what f-friends do, right?

But then he started screaming at me and... t-that couldn't have just been another lie, right?

Friends don't lie to friends, r-right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...No, they don't. They shouldn't, anyway. But, well...

_*She pauses for a second, thinking of what to say.*_

Lies tend to come out when you're afraid, and you want to protect yourself or other people. I-I think he was really scared—for the both of you. Scared that you might suffer the consequences of his actions because of how close you are to him.

Do you remember what he told you during breakfast?

He said you'll die if you keep sticking up for him. He was trying to protect you.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_*She sighs quietly. It's hard to gauge the exact emotion on her face outside of "tired".*_

I didn't know friendship would be so difficult...

**Yujinko Aida:**

It... can be. Very much so. Trusting someone and being their friend through the ups and downs tends to do that. You're not always going to see eye-to-eye, and sometimes... you're going to make each other angry.

But as long as you really _do_ believe in them, as long as you decide to stick by them, and they give the same to you, then your friendship will remain, even if it's hard to see.

**Reika Fujino:**

...I see. If we're friends I just need to... believe he was telling the truth about what he said yesterday.

I, uhh...

_*She fidgets around a little bit.*_

_T-thanks..._

I'm new to... friends.

_Yujinko gives a small smile._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Trust me, I've learned a lot about friendships over the years. They aren't easy for me, either. But the ones I do have? It's because we both work hard to upkeep them. For now... I just think Bart's... preoccupied. Scared. He needs time to calm down, compose himself.

So, because of that... I think you oughta just try taking care of yourself for right now. Keep yourself safe. And when the time is right, you two can... y'know, work things out.

Just don't give up on him. He needs your support more than anything—he feels like he's alone here. Having a friend like you can really help him in the long run.

**Reika Fujino:**

... Right. And once we're there we can start over. I know he has the makings of a hero... we just need to _really_ work that one out...

...

 _A-Also_ , don't start thinking I'm one of those _redeemable_ villains that you have on your show just cause we had this talk!

Cause I'm _not_!

_Yujinko nods, giving a determined look._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I wouldn't want to change anything about you anyway, Reika.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, good. As I said, even if people don't like it, this villainy will live on!

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up, revealing Monokuma drinking that ever so tasty wine. Long John Jones blows the end of his smoking cork gun._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now night time! All of the rides have been disabled. Remember to vote!

Puhuhu! Good night!

_click._

**Reika Fujino:**

I think that might be the only time I've been happy to see one of those announcements... I can go for a nap.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I agree one-hundred percent. I am _bushed._

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, can't scheme on a tired brain...

_*She starts to head out towards the door.*_

... Please don't mention the part where I said I know people think my schemes suck.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Your secret is safe with me.

_Reika groans._

**Reika Fujino:**

Now you better all not vote for me, that's totally what Monokuma is going to say...

_Reika gives a wave as she heads out the door. Yujinko follows not long after, finally ready for some well deserved sleep._

_Yujinko and Reika feel like they grew a little closer as night continues on..._

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

you just can't find good service anywhere nowadays

everywhere you go they just treat you like garbage, barely do what you tell them to do

they also scream, "hey please stop stabbing my thighs"

crazy world

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu.

It's true, but maybe you could do with a bit more charisma!

Have you ever tried asking if you can stab their thighs before you start?

If anything, it gives them some warning.

**long john jones:**

hmmm

that's a good point you have there m to the o'kuma. the real way to get good service is to win their hearts

**Monokuma:**

Well you certainly don't win mine!

I will not accept this butchering of my divine name!

**long john jones:**

oh you right m skillet

**Monokuma:**

When Monokuma is spoken the world trembles!

And uhh...

Something gets split asunder I'm sure.

Hearts? Heads? Legs? I don't remember.

**long john jones:**

could be thighs

**Monokuma:**

That's for the 18+ crowd only!

No mention of that!

**long john jones:**

****

**Monokuma:**

Don't give me that look.

**long john jones:**

****

**Monokuma:**

Stop it!

Grr. You make me wish for a nuclear winter.

**long john jones:**

wow that's weird

that's what my first grade teacher said about me too

i'm glad life comes full circle dj kuma

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu.

Well, do you say we provide better or worse service than that teacher?

Better of course!

Good answer!

We're the finest education establishment on this dumb rock!

We're Fucking Hope's Peak (trademarked)!

Puhuhu.

I'm ending this service here.

I hope you rate it 1 out of 1!

**long john jones:**

the perfect and only score

**Monokuma:**

It's true!

**long john jones:**

that's all for this theater, remember to like, comment, and call monokuma funny nicknames today

seeya

**Monokuma:**

I'll kill ya if you do.

_Long John Jones waves as the screen fades to black. Monokuma might kill you._

* * *

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up revealing Long John Jones with his yummy juicebox! Have you ever seen a better looking cactus?_

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all. long john jones here

it's morning, the rides are on and we'll see you soon for voting results

seeya

_click._

_Back to our fears... Back to breakfast..._

_A sizable amount of people have made it to this breakfast gathering. In fact, it's everyone except Hideji and Yujinko. What a busy morning!_

_Yobun is sipping on limeade slowly from her cup. She's as tired as always. Ayumi takes a few bites from her muffin, sipping her milk with a bored expression. Lyle sits disinterested at the middle of the table, eyes solely focused on his coffee. Reika is quietly eating her usual toast. Wowie! Sabaku stands in front of the monitor, swaying slightly from foot to foot. He's been here the longest today, and is fiddling with something in his hand.  
_

**Reika Fujino:**

... So, who wants to set some ground rules?

Cause there's uhh... a _lot_ of us here.

**Asagi Oda:**

In general, or just for the secret?

**Yobun Ai:**

Never really liked rules...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Color me surprised.

**Hana Ohara:**

Rules are an important part of society.

Without them, chaos would reign.

_Yobun shrugs and sips more. Ayumi groans, putting her elbow on the table._

**Inu Aruku:**

I think she doesn't want another Bart scene to happen.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, yeah, rules are meant to be broken, _I know_.

But whatever happens on that monitor, let's _not_ beat the shit out of each other...?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yes, _please!_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I almost want to say today will be a good day... but I don't think I want to jinx it anymore.

**Yobun Ai:**

Aw... I was hoping it'd be my turn today...

Whatever. Fine.

**Reika Fujino:**

...To beat someone up or get beat up?

_Hana puts a cup of tea down onto a coaster and sighs._

**Yobun Ai:**

Does anyone really ever wanna get beat up?

**Asagi Oda:**

I've heard some people are into that.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, you know, some people are weird like that...

**Inu Aruku:**

Thank you, Asagi...

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, anytime!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I've unfortunately met people like that...

**Reika Fujino:**

...This has gotten weird!

_Ayumi nods her head, biting into her muffin._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would believe you would be used to these strange situations by now.

**Inu Aruku:**

Our breakfast is going to evolve into a fucking "never have I ever" game.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ooh, that sounds fun.

**Inu Aruku:**

Let's... not do that.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah anyways, you just don't want us to make a fuss, right? As per usual at this _fun, friendly get together_.

I'm just gonna eat my damn food in peace. I don't have the time or patience to care any more.

**Yobun Ai:**

I've had a good track record, all things considered!

**Hana Ohara:**

You may relax. I highly doubt whatever secret is revealed today could trump that of "Bartholomew Cavendish."

**Sabaku Suna:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

_*She shoots a sideways glance to Sabaku, then returns to her breakfast.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

That really is hard to top.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, c'mon, it's not that bad...

**Reika Fujino:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

... It's bad.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You really don't know how to read the room, dude.

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, I get that a lot.

**Atsurou Koide:**

With all due respect, Asagi, you missed out on quite the spectacle, yesterday.

**Asagi Oda:**

It is weird that I keep missing the most important stuff, huh?

_Ayumi stiffens her shoulders, staring at Asagi with pursed lips._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, you wanna talk about that? Y'know, when you, um...

_*She falters, staring around the room in silence.*_

_That silence doesn't last long however, as..._

**DING DONG  
**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up! Bears at the Concert Stage! What will they say?_

**Monokuma:**

Hello students!

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

**Monokuma:**

As usual we've tallied up the votes and we've got a very clear winner!

_Long John Jones throws a piece of confetti in the air. It's only one this time. Is he running out?_

**Monokuma:**

With a crisp 10 votes, our resident Pharaoh, Sabaku wins his secret being shared!

**long john jones:**

ten whole votes...

i'm almost impressed

**Monokuma:**

This secret is brought to you by Sabaku himself, Hana, Tetsumi, Reika, Momoka, Yobun, Inu...

Sheesh.

So many of you idiots.

_*He steps away from the microphone to take a deep breath.*_

Yujinko, Marco, Ayumi, and viewers like you; thank you!

And then Yobun comes in second with three votes, and Hana has one!

Wowie!

**long john jones:**

it's a christmas miracle

anyway, what's the secret, m dog on the mic?

_Monokuma ignores his co-host._

**Monokuma:**

The secret today... is that our little sun-hugger has been more than fluent and able to speak with you all from the get-go!

He didn't need any of those "lessons", if you can call them that.

But maybe he was a little overwhelmed!

He sure inherited a weird situation to be in, but don't let that unmake you!

Puhuhu.

That's all for today!

Keep on voting and the secret's'll keep coming!

**long john jones:**

seeya

_click._

_Hana continues sipping tea._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha. As I expected.

_*He sips some of his own orange juice.*_

_Tetsumi has had her gazed fixed on Sabaku ever since the second the announcement started. Momoka looks back and forth between Tetsumi and Sabaku a few times.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Huh...

_Lyle raises his eyebrows in surprise, shrugging and sipping his coffee._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Well! There you go.

Now we can have a normal breakfast, right?

**Reika Fujino:**

...Wait.

_*She looks over towards Sabaku.*_

You knew how to speak the whole time and you _still_ said "bitches"?

I'm impressed...

_Ayumi glares at Sabaku with a heavy look of suspicion. For her part, Inu starts feeling rather guilty for calling Sabaku a freak._

**Atsurou Koide:**

My, this _is_ quite the interesting development.

I am curious what would compel our little egyptian friend to lie to us like this.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

..quite.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, I'm sure he's got his reasons.

_Sabaku turns slowly back towards the group. He meets and breaks eye contact with every person in the room, finalizing his gaze on Tetsumi._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... Might I ask a question, before we begin? It might allow me to gather my thoughts.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, _shoot_. Keep it clear for all of us to hear, please.

_Sabaku walks over, and places his object down on the table. It's a two-bulbed glass object, with black and white plastic ends. Sand lays within. He rolls it down the table._

**Sabaku Suna:**

... What is the name of this object?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

A timer, right?

_Reika glares at Lyle who raises his hands in response._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm right, aren't I?

_Atsurou rubs his chin._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well! Appears to be an hourglass, no?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... "Hourglass". Fascinating. We don't have those where I'm from.

I'm unsure why - it seems like it would catch on, and I found it to have a great amount of meaning when I plucked it up last night.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Nope, I'm still lost... What does the hourglass have to do with... knowing how to speak?

**Sabaku Suna:**

To reiterate, I am gathering my thoughts. This is... terrifying news. A diversion would help.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Then allow me to grant you one.

What is your real name, friend?

**Inu Aruku:**

That is a good question... You were OK with us just naming you when you knew what we were saying the whole time?

**Asagi Oda:**

How's it terrifying? Seems pretty innocuous to me, my dude.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I will return to you, Marco Nicchi.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, my apologies.

**Sabaku Suna:**

Do not consider this an attack when I say this, but I am very surprised at the amount of information you all shared about yourselves. You all woke up in this new, unknown environment, and seemed almost eager to share more about yourselves.

Might I ask why? This strikes me as extremely dangerous - not just for yourselves, but the people around you.

**Asagi Oda:**

I can tell you why, sure.

It's pretty simple; we were all chosen to be students of Hope's Peak, y'know?

So I figured I'd introduce myself to my new classmates.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Seems straightforward to me- trust before distrust.

_*She shrugs.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, gotta make sure people know where they stand with me, you know? I like being candid and open with people.

Besides, usually it doesn't matter how much people know about me.

It's not like most people can do anything about it.

**Reika Fujino:**

If I don't wear my reputation on my sleeve, then I'm not doing my job right... Publicity and all that.

_Ayumi lets out a huff, crossing her arms._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah! I fail to see how sharing our talents would be a risk at all. It certainly is better than not leaving an impression, really.

**Inu Aruku:**

I was expecting Asagi to say this but... We are all in this hell hole together.

_*She shrugs.*_

Might as well gather as much information.

**Asagi Oda:**

Nah, I thought he meant the initial intros.

**Sabaku Suna:**

... I see. I suppose it is past, but I will recall to you my first thoughts upon waking up in order.

"I am awake." "Why am I awake?" "This is not right." "There are unfamiliar people here." "Where is this unfamiliar place?" "Why have I been taken here?" "I am being asked for information." "Do I comply?"

I am well past this state now, as I consider you all my allies. When I woke up, however, I had nothing of security to rely on. So... I stuck with my actions - my one goal.

Protect my people.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Your people?

**Sabaku Suna:**

... It is a long story, one I would be proud to share with you all now. It appears, after all, like they have always known. That this mask was for nothing.

Yet, with my research lab and the absence of even one soul from my fatherland in the last motive video, I held hope that it was working. That I could provide them sanctuary from the monsters behind the game.

... I asked for your cooperation today for one reason: to confirm whether it was, or was not, actually working. Thank you all for your alliance.

_Momoka smiles._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's what friends are for Sabaki! Err, or whatever your name is...

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm not sure I get it. All they know is you can speak Japanese.

Was there another, hidden meaning in that secret?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

I will withold my judgment until I have heard your explanation.

This time, I should be glad if you would tell me the truth.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Okay, we're not choking anyone yet... That's... good..._

_Tetsumi shoots a singular glance towards Reika for but a fraction of a second, before returning to Sabaku._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_C-Choking?_

_Inu sighs._

**Inu Aruku:**

Can we not go back to the fucking choking...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Let him speak.

_Sabaku closes his eyes, breathing in deep._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Being honest, I would love to accept that explanation, Asagi Oda. I will admit, I began to let the guise, and the illusion of slow learning, pass as I opened myself up to you all more.

... Yet, perhaps this is a chance. One to speak out true, and with your alliance, topple this game back on the mastermind's head.

... So I have the decision to make. Security of my people? Or the trust of yourselves?

Until now, I would have said the former. Yet... I am no longer so certain about their security.

_*He opens his eyes, and scans the room.*_

So I will ask. Were you allies with Sabaku Suna?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Absolutely. We all are here.

**Asagi Oda:**

I'd say so, yeah.

I don't think we've really spoken, though?

**Reika Fujino:**

As allies as a villain can get, I guess?

_Hana sips more tea._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I believe we had built up a considerable amount of rapport between the two of us.

...you will forgive me if I believe a re-evaluation might be in order.

**Inu Aruku:**

I feel awful for the way I treated you when we initially met. No offense but you really did make me feel a little uncomfortable...

**Yobun Ai:**

I still think you're fucking creepy.

But at least you're not that bad, I guess?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Truthfully, I wasn't sure what to make of you. You could have swung either way...

But yeah, if you're willing to talk this out compared to what, the two other times at breakfast? Yeah, I'd say I can trust you.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I suspected something from the beginning, but trusted you regardless. That you are more open now is welcome.

_Sabaku remains in a long pause. Before long, the man of mystery stands tall, rolling his shoulders back. His fragile, spindly body remains ever the same, but he stands with the passion of a man reborn._

**Sabaku Suna:**

Let us do this again the right way.

I am ready now, to give you a proper hello.

And, in time, a proper goodbye.

Today onwards, I will stand before you as Unmei Norowareta, the Ultimate Inheritor.

... Though, I have grown fond of the title of "Pharaoh".

_Asagi stands up and extends a hand to Unmei._

**Asagi Oda:**

Nice to meet you, Norowareta!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Unmei, huh?

_*She starts mumbling off nickname ideas quietly to herself.*_

_Ayumi mouths the name, her gaze unyielding._

**Inu Aruku:**

Mr. Pharaoh it is.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...Unmei Norowareta.

It is good to meet your true self, at last.

**Unmei Norowareta:  
**

It is... liberating to be free of these chains.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Un-mei? That's... not too bad, actually. Nice to truly meet you for the first time!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

And I would assure you, the rest was real. I intend to meet every promise I have made.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, you had us worried for a second. Well, me, anyway.

But I guess we ought to do this the proper way...

_*He gets up from his chair and walks around to Unmei, giving him a big friendly grin and extending his hand.*_

A pleasure to meet you, Unmei!

_Unmei stares down at the hand, before accepting it._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Your cooperation is appreciated.

_Asagi casually recovers from not getting a handshake and stands, smiling._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I _am_ still awfully curious how the hourglass fits into all of this, though...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Ah. I found it fascinating, is all.

You may spin the structure of the "hourglass" as you wish, but fate will direct the sand within downwards. I spent my tiring night considering the possible outcomes of this morning.

For now, at least, I am glad the sand is falling this way.

_*He extends his hand out towards Asagi Oda.*_

Nice to meet you too.

_Asagi smiles bigger and emphatically shakes Unmei's hand._

**Reika Fujino:**

...Soooo, not to prod or anything but, if we're just going through everything...

Did you _actually_ need help walking or was that also not real? Because if you _didn't_ actually need help walking from point A to point B and you made us do it anyway... That's an evil scheme I need to steal.

**Hana Ohara:**

He is most certainly physically weak.

You cannot fake his physique.

**Reika Fujino:**

Not stealing someone else's evil plan then, gotcha... I'll put a pin in that one.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would be severely disappointed if all my tutelage was ultimately for the sake of a lie.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... This is true. I can even pinpoint why, but... that too is a long story.

Your directed physical therapy, and your encouragement to grow ever stronger is something that holds considerable weight in my mind, Tetsumi Fukuhara. Thank you.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do to you what I would do to anyone else in your situation, Unmei Norowareta. You are welcome.

_Marco taps his finger against the table._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes, there was an... interesting question in your initial thought process.

" _Why_ am I awake?"... why would you ask such a question?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... That one is easy.

I will explain later, but I believed I had been killed.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Intriguing.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm gonna address the elephant in the room. You all fine with that?

_Asagi takes his seat again._

**Asagi Oda:**

I don't think anyone minds.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Up to the man himself, I'd imagine.

_*He slinks back into his own seat.*_

_Ayumi nods her head, clearing her throat._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ultimate Inheritor, that's what you introduced yourself as, right?

What did you "inherit"?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... The details of it are lengthy, and I will admit a question like that was not something I was expecting to answer while we remained here.

But, in short, rulership of my people and my fatherland.

They are my everything, and there are no shortages of stories I would tell about them. To share them all at once would exhaust you all of your days.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, I've got a question too, actually.

You've got a pretty Japanese name, you speak fluent Japanese, and you're supposedly a student of a Japanese school.

What's with the, y'know...

_*He waves his hands in the air*_

Pharaoh stuff?

**Reika Fujino:**

Everyone has an aesthetic!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Need I remind you that I am also a student of this Japanese school?

**Atsurou Koide:**

You may be in Japan - you know, assuming we are still _in_ Japan - but your name is still italian, no?

**Inu Aruku:**

Asagi... You make it sound like he's the only one who looks odd.

_Lyle raises a small hand._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, we're all from odd places, right? I mean, this supposedly is "Hope's Peak" after all.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

...

_*He glances himself over.*_

It had never really come to mind, if I am being honest. These are not mine, but I do not mind them.

**Atsurou Koide:**

But I do agree with Asagi. That stuff's _gotta_ be a pain to put on every morning!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I am disillusioned with gold, but the rest feels natural to put on. I do not understand the issue.

_Momoka smirks._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I like it. Unmei the Unmaker here has style!

**Reika Fujino:**

...The what?

**Yobun Ai:**

... The fuck?

**Inu Aruku:**

Momo...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's a work in progress...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, alright. Still, if you ever change your mind, you could always borrow some of my stuff. I think you'd look good in a vest!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Hm.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You will forgive me if I think your apparel is needlessly ostentatious. But if you are fond of it, then fine.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Apparel in general is not my concern. Too much thought placed on trivial matters like that rots the mind.

_Reika gets up from her seat, stretching a little._

**Reika Fujino:**

Well! That went remarkably better than... yesterday.

...

I'm gonna get some fresh air, I think.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's how it should be! When someone volunteers and we work together to get through a secret... everything will be ok.

_Asagi pats Reika on the back._

**Asagi Oda:**

Sounds good to me!

Let's go, Nefarious Nightmare.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, you too? ... Yeah, that's fine.

If you figure out who we're voting for, just let me know.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Could always vote for me. Whatever those two manage to dredge up that you haven't already heard of, I couldn't ever imagine it would bother me in the slightest!

**Reika Fujino:**

Good enough for me.

_Reika gives a light wave as she heads out the door. Asagi places his hands in his pockets as he casually walks outside with Reika. Lyle lightly waves in return as they do._

**Asagi Oda:**

See y'all!

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't have too much fun, Asagi.

_*She smirks.*_

_As the two leave, Hana focuses on Atsurou._

**Hana Ohara:**

It matters more whether it would bother the _others,_ Atsurou.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I do not see the harm.

_Atsurou smirks towards Hana._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, Hana, I assure you that whatever you hear about me, I don't think you would think any worse of it than you already think about my business.

_Hana turns her nose up at Atsurou and closes her eyes. She sips more tea._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Look, we've already gotten a good example of what _not_ to do for breakfast, right?

We had an actual decent breakfast today. Let's keep it that way, shall we?

_Atsurou smiles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Believe me, Ayumi, the last thing I would want to do right now is ruin the mood.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'd be surprised if we get another normal breakfast after this.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Perhaps it was yesterday that gave me the strength to try for this morning.

Because I know I share nothing with someone like Hideji Birukawa.

I am... thankful that you all heard me out. I will pay your kindness back in spades.

**Hana Ohara:**

So, young....pharaoh. What do you plan to do now?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Might I actually request some of your company tonight? There is one hobby of mine I would very willingly return to.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What do you have in mind?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Return to this room, around supper. It will be my treat.

_Ayumi shifts uncomfortably in her chair, arm to her side._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

U-Uh, sure, I'll join in. There's actually some questions I'd like to ask you myself...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I shall join you, then.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Me too! Sounds like a fun time.

**Yobun Ai:**

Sounds like a hoot and all, but I'm gonna fuckin' pass. Too much of you in any one day is bad for my health.

**Inu Aruku:**

My curiosity is getting the better of my. If you wouldn't mind another, I'd like to tag along.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Sorry Unmei, I gotta pass for now. I've got some business to do, but I appreciate the offer.

_Unmei nods._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

It is of no worry.

Very well, then. I look forward to seeing you all.

_*He rises slowly.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Stay safe, Unmei Norowareta.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Are there any final words for me? I have not yet eaten, and would like at the least a snack.

**Inu Aruku:**

I do want to ask your opinion on one thing. Did you like the name we gave you?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... It sufficed as an alias, but it is a dead end. I appreciated the gesture, though.

**Inu Aruku:**

It was a little tongue in cheek... Glad to hear it was useful in some way.

_Hana finally puts her cup down, empty._

**Hana Ohara:**

Is all truly revealed, then?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

No, but... I am not afraid of the rest. It will come, without obfuscation.

Permit me mere time and cooperation.

_Hana stands up and grabs her things._

**Hana Ohara:**

Very well.

I suppose we will speak more later, then.

_*She rounds the table and heads into the kitchen.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We will speak later about this. For now, eat your breakfast.

_Unmei gets up and walks over, into the kitchen._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, this was pleasant, for once! Let's hope we can make a trend of this, eh?

I'm gonna go get some fresh air. I'll see you around, alright?

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, alright.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Take care, A-row. Thanks for volunteering.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Anytime, Momo.

_Atsurou grins and shoots Momoka a finger gun as he gets up from his chair and leaves the room._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I figured I'll make my way out as well. Thanks for a normal breakfast, seriously!

**Marco Nicchi:**

...What a pleasant breakfast. I can hardly fathom what disaster will unfold tomorrow.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, but it looks like we're improving on that, huh? I'll see y'all around.

_*He pushes in his chair, gives a smile and a wave, and leaves.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Hm. For once, I don't have a plan today.

Perhaps I shall run that test I was thinking about...

**Yobun Ai:**

... The _hell_ is that supposed to mean?

**Marco Nicchi:**

You know the cannon in your lab, yes?

I'm becoming concerned about what happens if you put skee balls in it.

_The utter confusion in the room is palpable._

**Inu Aruku:**

Why not load yourself into it?

See what happens.

**Yobun Ai:**

... What the _fuck_?

_Ayumi stares at Marco in disbelief._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, nice breakfast. I'll see y'all later. Freakin' hell.

_*She mutters something under her breath and exits the room.*_

_Tetsumi looks up again._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_These_ are the thoughts you decide to spend time to dwell upon?

**Yobun Ai:**

If you touch my fucking cannon, I'm putting you in front of it.

Stay out of my goddamn lab.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha, very well. I apologize.

_*He raises his hands.*_

I was simply thinking prevantatively. I suppose looking for murder attempts in every corner is more akin to paranoia than anything constructive.

Thank you for knocking me off of that train of thought.

**Inu Aruku:**

You just want to shoot things out of a cannon.

**long john jones:**

heh

_Long John Jones is leaning against the wall, a piece of straw somehow hanging out of his mouth. How long as he been here?_

**long john jones:**

howdy y'all

long john jones here

**Yobun Ai:**

Howdy. Shut this fucker up, please?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'm leaving, I'm leaving!

_*He seems genuinely distressed for once.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Have fun shooting shit.

**Yobun Ai:**

_Mess up my decor and I'll stuff it up your-_

**long john jones:**

hold it cowboy

_*He walks a little closer to the table, taking a seat at the end.*_

...i was genuinely impressed, y'know.

reckon you'd wanna hear that

banding team nice together to get your perfect little vote

nice

_Momoka smiles, despite it being at the bear._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah. We're doing ok, finally.

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh. 10's not all, but it's a lot.

**long john jones:**

can't tie a ten, can i?

**Yobun Ai:**

Did you vote for me, by the way? Three for me is weird.

**long john jones:**

we both know that's a secret

**Yobun Ai:**

Aw. Lame.

**Inu Aruku:**

So what'd you need from us Sheriff Asshole? Really ruining a good breakfast here.

_Long John Jones rests his head on his paws, leaning forward on the table._

**long john jones:**

for all the team nice good breakfast vibes going on here, pool boy here still thinks a big bad murder is gonna happen

so let me give you a long john tip

you can try to find every possible convoluted murder weapon you want

but someone really wants to kill someone, they'll find a way

maybe by using a power tower... or running real fast to snap a neck

anything is possible

_Marco pats his jacket down a bit, calming._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. It doesn't necessarily hurt to be mindful of them.

Again, I apologize. I believe I'll spend some time in the art room today instead.

Have a good day, friends.

_*He quickly departs.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I still find his train of thought to be ridiculous, at best.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I thought it was a set-up to a joke...

**long john jones:**

there's just no trust, huh?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

There's plenty of trust being built now though! Try not to be too disappointed now that the murders are over.

_*She smirks.*_

**long john jones:**

he literally just wanted to put skee balls in a cannon cause he was so convinced a murder was going to happen

skee balls

in a cannon

i'm long john jones and i don't even know what's up with that

and i have a phd in cannons

**Inu Aruku:**

Even we don't know what the fuck he was on about...

**Yobun Ai:**

Ain't it fucking weird?

Y'all went through the effort of getting me that nice cannon, and he wants to do stupid shit with it. Mrgh.

**long john jones:**

it's a tough world we live in

**Yobun Ai:**

It is.

**Inu Aruku:**

Why is it easier to relate with you then the other stuffed asshole?

**long john jones:**

cause i'm a great friend

that's part of the long john charm

**Yobun Ai:**

Monokuma's just fuckin' mean, yeah. Nothing charming about him.

What a bitch.

**long john jones:**

m to the o to the n-o-kuma is a hard nut to crack, but he's alright

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would prefer if both of them would neglect to make their presence known.

**long john jones:**

don't pretend you don't love me, cyborg lady

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

How dare you speak to me.

**long john jones:**

ooh, aggression

the classic tactic

**Yobun Ai:**

You're alright with Monokuma?

**long john jones:**

as i said, he's alright

he handles all those hard boring parts

reading secrets every morning? that's hard work

**Yobun Ai:**

Ah, a work horse! I get it.

_*She smirks and sips her juice.*_

**long john jones:**

anyway, shark boy got salty and left and i can't be getting too chummy with my students after all

don't wanna be heartbroken when my favorites die

anyone else have witty one liners before i say seeya

**Yobun Ai:**

Eh. Not today. Thanks for scaring the shit out of frat boy.

**long john jones:**

wasn't expecting it, but oh well

surprises abound...

seeya

**Inu Aruku:**

Thanks for the hint, bud.

_Long John Jones winks at Inu (it's terrifying) and coolly walks out of the cafeteria. A shiver goes down Inu's spine..._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Even a bear appearance didn't soil this breakfast...

Wow.

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I'm actually surprised it stayed sane.

**Yobun Ai:**

Maybe limeade's the lucky drink?

_*She shakes her cup lightly.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would not put much faith in that idea.

**Yobun Ai:**

Did they take out your funny bone when they put in the machinery?

_Inu snorts. Tetsumi ignores Yobun, opting to instead finally finish what is left of her once gigantic omelet._

**Yobun Ai:**

Alrighty. I'm gonna steal more shit from mummy's lab. See y'all.

_*She gets up and walks on out.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

Momoka.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hm? What's up Tetsumi?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

I would apologize for my outburst yesterday.

_Momoka gives the usual goofy grin in response._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Water under the bridge. I... also got a little heated too. Sorry.

As long as you don't do anything like _that_ again... we can put it behind us.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I maintain that he is unstable and something needs to be done to contain him, but I realize now that what I did might have been... extraneous.

And your comment just before you left yesterday gave me much to dwell upon.

_Momoka nods sagely._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good.

_*Her "sagely" demanor soon vanishes as she laughs casually.*_

Well, I've got a fun little idea for later... If you want to make things up to me and everyone else, join me!

It's a secret for now, though!

**Inu Aruku:**

Is it basketball again...?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Not this time!

You're coming too...

_Tetsumi stares at Momoka for a good few moments._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...a strange request, but alright.

**Inu Aruku:**

It's going to be a busy day for me. Just let me know when and I'll be there, Momo.

_Momoka laughs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Definitely. Today will be a good day after all.

_Maybe!_

_At least the breakfast wasn't half bad._


	19. Chapter 2: Daily Life (Part 6)

_Some time passes since our relatively not terrible breakfast and we find ourselves at the Ultimate Barista Lab...?_

_It seems that Momoka has successfully spent the entire morning gathering all of the girls in the park together in one room. For... some reason._

_Reika is awkwardly tapping her foot, looking around the room._

**Reika Fujino:**

... Is this another Team Breakout thing?

_Momoka leans against the counter and grins._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

 _Something_ like that...

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, hell yeah. Progress, baby!

**Reika Fujino:**

Haven't made any progress on the Bear Hidey Holes... so that's all I've got on that front.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You have something to report, then?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well, uh.... not quite exactly, but...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hmm? What exactly what do you mean by that?

_*She leans against the wall by the trash can, arms crossed.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Of all the places to have your _"secret"_ meeting... Why here?

_*She frowns.*_

It's a little depressing...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well, I did it here because the locker room would have been too cramped. It was the first place that came to mind!

_*She clears her throat, then puts on a mock authoritative voice.*_

Now, as you ladies all know, we managed to have a nice, peaceful morning. I feel like we're really starting to bond as a group, despite all of our differences.

**So!**

To keep this trend going in the positive direction, we're going to use a technique that has never failed to bond any of my basketball teams, girls teams and boys teams alike.

_*She laughs mischievously.*_

_Yobun raises her eyebrow._

**Reika Fujino:**

...Plaaaay basketball?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Talk about strategies, or whatever?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Uhh... Our favorite Gatorade flavor?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Engage in philosophical debate?

**Hana Ohara:**

Exercise?

**Yobun Ai:**

Did you actually bring in some fuckin' lions?!

**Reika Fujino:**

What basketball team has lions?!

**Yobun Ai:**

The Lions, dipshit!!

**Reika Fujino:**

Like _real_ lions?

...I might need to watch basketball.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, totally.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Really, no shit? Huh.

**Inu Aruku:**

Uh... Huddle and up scream?

_Momoka claps her hands loudly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good guesses, but not quite...

_*She puts on her authoritative voice once more.*_

We will be talking about the one thing that unites all of us!

The boys!

**Inu Aruku:**

Wh...

**Yobun Ai:**

The what?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Th- The boys?

The boys.

_*She stares at Momoka in disbelief.*_

_Tetsumi stares unblinkingly at Momoka._

**Reika Fujino:**

Uhh...

_Inu takes off her glasses and cups her face with her hands._

**Hana Ohara:**

...What about them?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Great question Hannana. Anything at all! Looks, gossip, looks again, whatever you like!

_*She laughs.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

We're talking about... boys.

_Allow me to paint the scene for you. Ayumi stiffens, her face reddening just a little bit. Yujinko blushes as well, just a little bit more. Hana on the other hand, immediately goes a shade of red never before seen by man._

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh. You mean... like, _that_ type of talk.

**Reika Fujino:**

Wh- Ew, ew, _ew_! That's so _sappy_!

**Inu Aruku:**

So you rounded us up for... This?

_Tetsumi retains her complete lack of emotion._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_This_ is why you decided to hold this meeting?

**Yobun Ai:**

Excuse me, _looks?_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on now! It's common ground for all of us! If anything helps us build friendship, it's talking up or talking down how these boys fare.

I know they aren't as good looking as _us_ lot Yo-yo, but they aren't terrible!

_*She laughs again, louder this time.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

H-Hey, now I wasn't saying anything about that...

Those bastards are butt fuckin' ugly, though. I don't think I'd call even one of them a "looker".

**Inu Aruku:**

What next, Momo? Are we talking about fucking crushes too? Are we having a little sleepover too?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sure!

**Reika Fujino:**

Ewwwww!

**Inu Aruku:**

...

I-I was kidding...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Our lives are all in danger and you want to talk about romance.

_Ayumi lets out a stifled noise from her throat, shifting uncomfortably from side to side._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

H-Honestly? They're all pretty weird. A-And varying levels of creepy. Yeah.

**Hana Ohara:**

Ah...C-crushes? N-no, none of that. That is too indecent of a...You...you really bond over this?

**Inu Aruku:**

Probably in like fucking middle school, Hana.

**Yobun Ai:**

Well, I mean... I catch talks of crushes among all the troupes I sub in for.

I'd rather be talking about an escape plan, but I'm not... opposed...

**Inu Aruku:**

So... Are we making a tier list of these assholes or something? Is that what you want, Momo? Will that make you happy?

_Momoka rubs the back of her head._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Tough crowd... let's just try it and see where it goes, yeah? It hasn't failed me yet!

_Inu sighs._

**Inu Aruku:**

Fine... W-Where do we even start?

**Reika Fujino:**

I can't believe I've been tricked into a _lovey dovey_ conversation...

_*She crosses her arms.*_

_Tetsumi continues to stare at Momoka for an uncomfortable amount of time. Then, after a while, she speaks._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Alright. I would normally comment further on the ridiculousness of this suggestion, but I understand you have good intention, so I will humor you, for once.

_Momoka breathes a sigh of relief at that._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Great! Let's get started then.

This day got off on the right foot due to one person's selflessness at breakfast. So I think first up should be Unmei, our Unmaker! _Nickname pending..._

**Reika Fujino:**

...

We're uhhh...

Gossiping about the guy in... toilet paper?

_Yujinko tilts her head._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Uhh... Did I miss something?

Who's this... "Unmei?"

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Sabaku's real name is Unmei Norowareta.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh... Jeez, I'm starting to feel bad that _I_ don't have a second name around here. Seems like everyone does.

**Hana Ohara:**

Er-A...Youn...

_*She is very unsuccessful at communicating verbally.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

...Are _you_ good?

**Inu Aruku:**

Are you having a stroke?

_Ayumi stifles a short laugh._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

What, c-cat got your tongue?

**Hana Ohara:**

N-no!

**Yobun Ai:**

Still in shock over how anyone's so damn freaky, if I were to guess.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah! He's uhh, n-not even that attractive? At least, in my opinion! Hmph!

**Hana Ohara:**

H-he's...He's very leaderly..!

_Tetsumi folds her arms._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I believe I can speak with some authority on the matter, having tutored him for some few days now.

His physical ability sadly leaves a lot to be desired, though he _is_ showing a marked improvement in that part. In spite of his weak stature, he is tenacious and perseverent, which I suppose I find admirable.

**Inu Aruku:**

I had a similar opinion on Sabaku myself, Yobun, To be honest I was a little scared of him at first.

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, come on Inu, I thought you of all people would have standards?

You're really gonna let him wrap his bony arm around your neck, rest it on your shoulder, whisper "hey baby" and not wake up from that nightmare screaming?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hey now, I think Tetsumi is right! If he keeps working out and building his body back up, I think he could really shine! The style is... interesting, but is kinda cool!

_Yujinko has been sitting with her hands on her knees, looking like a fish out of water._

**Reika Fujino:**

Why are we doing this? Even when he can talk, I don't think anyone wants to _date_ the mummy guy.

He still wakes up in the morning and puts on toilet paper!

Just saying!

I respect the aesthetic, but if this is gross romance talk...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah, I still don't get why he _does_ still do that? At least wear like, a uniform or something, I don't freakin' know. It's fucking weird.

_Momoka approaches the pair of Yujinko and Hana with a smug grin on her face._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Any additional thoughts, ladies?

**Yujinko Aida:**

N-Nope! He's really nice! A-And I don't think the toilet paper thing is weird! I-I... I guess...

**Hana Ohara:**

Er-ah..mm...enh....

_*She looks down and fiddles about.*_

_Reika looks over at the table of stuttering fools in awe. Inu does the same, smirking all the while.  
_

**Inu Aruku:**

What's wrong Hana? You're not too shy to talk about the boys? Are you?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Is that seriously the hole in your armor? Seriously?

**Hana Ohara:**

I...I won't be t-taunted in t-this manner...

**Reika Fujino:**

I don't know what to do with this information... Is this scheme-able...?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This conversation is like a fever dream.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

All s-stiff and mighty, reduced to t-this...? Ha... Hahaha! That's pretty rich!

_Reika turns her gaze over to Ayumi, equally in awe._

**Inu Aruku:**

You shouldn't be talking shit, Ayumi. You're having a little trouble yourself.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...W-What? Fuckin' no-

**Yobun Ai:**

Pull yourself together, girl. There's better than this sorry lot.

_Ayumi plants herself against the wall, her face getting redder._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Y-Yeah, I know. Like I said, they're all dorks! Nerds! Ugh... whatever!

_Momoka strolls back up to the counter, and claps once again, a smug grin on her face._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So a mixed reception for our Pharaoh. Let's move on then!

Well then... how about our resident prosecutor, Lyle-style? Whaddya think?

**Reika Fujino:**

He doesn't tie his tie.

Next!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Fuckin... tie.

**Inu Aruku:**

Please... Let's not talk about the bum who calls himself a lawyer.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

His disheveled appearance and lax attitude does him no favors.

**Yujinko Aida:**

He's... Mmm... K-Kinda sorta, err, l-lazy? I also think he worries too much.

**Yobun Ai:**

His style could be worse, could you imagine a life with that sarcastic ass in the house?

_*She shudders.*_

_Reika thinks about Yobun's words and nearly gags._

**Reika Fujino:**

He ruins Star Wars as a play! Imagine if you just wanted to watch the freakin' movie...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

We-We're still gonna do that, right?

**Inu Aruku:**

Watch Star Wars?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah!

**Yobun Ai:**

_I still can't believe you guys haven't watched Star Wars..._

**Inu Aruku:**

If you really wanted... I have the DVD collection in my lab.

_Ayumi straightens herself up, fists raised to her chest and eyes shining._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Yes!_

_Hana perks up as well._

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes! That would be wonderful!

But, uh...

L...let's leave the boys out of it...?

**Inu Aruku:**

We should have just done that. A movie night with the girls and not... Boy talk...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Back on topic... I think you guys got the right of it. He's got potential... but squanders it a little. Or... a lot.

Still worth keeping an eye on!

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh. Not worth my eye.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Whatever, I still think he's kind of an ass. N-Next!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Next up then? Let's go with... Marky, our local Pool Shark!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fuckin'- Do we have to?

**Inu Aruku:**

Skee Balls.

**Reika Fujino:**

Skee balls?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not ask.

_Momoka does a spit take of laughter._

**Hana Ohara:**

He...dresses...well...?

_Ayumi nods her head vigorously._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_He at least knows how to tie a tie._

He has _class_. That's like, more than most people? Still a creep.

**Yobun Ai:**

What do you think he does his hair with? Olive oil?

**Reika Fujino:**

He just kinda hovers in the back of the room? I feel like I barely see him.

Messing with his hair might be a good scheme though...?

_Yujinko smiles shyly to herself._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I-I think he's pretty nice. A lot... gentler than the other guys can be, anyway.

**Inu Aruku:**

He's an odd one. That's for sure. At least he doesn't seem to be a threat.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

He speaks much, but says little. He appears to be content to remain in the back of the room, snidely commenting on the ongoing events, yet unwilling to act personally.

**Yobun Ai:**

Hah! That sounds really fucking annoying.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

The fact that he attempts to chastise _me_ for "empty words" speaks magnitudes about his own hypocrisy.

_Momoka puts a hand on her chin and does her best Marco impression._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Mmmm. I'd say his looks are adequate, but Tetsumi's account seems correct to me. Not a choice for me.

_Inu snorts._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...He does kinda-sorta say mmmm a lot, huh? Heh... reminds me of a microwave.

_Hana recoils in her seat and her cheeks puff up. She puts a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh my god, I thought I was the only one! You're totally right, hahaha!

**Inu Aruku:**

Now that's fucking hilarious, Yujinko.

**Reika Fujino:**

I changed my mind, this gossip is fine by me! But only if it stays this _brutal_.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Heehee... Do you think he does when he's thinking of something, and then a dinging sound goes off in his head when he's ready to say something?

**Yobun Ai:**

Ding! Skee balls are ready!

_This is enough to cause the room to collapse. Ayumi snorts, soon doubling over with laughter, Inu soon joining in as well. Hana fails to contain her laughter any longer, roaring into an uncharacteristically boisterous laughter. She wipes a tear from her eye a few seconds later after she calms down. As they all do, Yobun leans back in her chair, grinning evilly and twirling her hair._

_Tetsumi looks around the room, a faint mix of bewilderment and disappointment on her face._

_Momoka chortles with laughter as she tries to continue._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on, you guys are too much... we're not even close to done here!

**Yujinko Aida:**

S-Sorry! Sorry! D-Don't tell him I said that...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_M-Microwave Marco_... ha... hahahaha! Ohhhh that's _great_ , thank you!

**Inu Aruku:**

_P-Please... Stop... I can't handle this._

_It's too much..._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, oh! I'll make posters! Put them everywhere!

 _That's_ how you get it done!

The scheme falls into place...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I suppose I should be thankful that you are comparing someone else to household appliances for once...

**Inu Aruku:**

**STOP! PLEASE! MY SIDES!**

**Reika Fujino:**

I wouldn't make posters of _you_...

(I like my neck where it is...)

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Let us move on.

_Inu catches her breath. She really needed that. She's in such a good shit-talking mood now. Momoka wipes a tear from her eye as she keeps laughing._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Right let's move _pfff_ on...

Let's compose ourselves and go to weirder territory!

Our students. Soggy and Rumi-o! Should they be seperate or... uh..

**Yobun Ai:**

One's at a clear advantage, but they're both bad.

**Reika Fujino:**

Both Blue Boys are fine by me! ...On a normal level, none of that romance trash.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Their condition perplexes me. I am decently aquainted with human neuro-science, but I have never heard of such a unique case of multiple personalities before.

_Yujinko seems to have relaxed a little bit. She sighs as the next person comes up._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yorumi can be... blunt. But I think he's just kinda... stressed? I don't know. He seems to be really preoccupied.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

He was pretty good at the play!

_Ayumi raises an eyebrow, a scowl back on her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, I guess? He seemed like, actually happy for once instead of his usual self.

**Reika Fujino:**

He just needs a good pep talk from time to time, I think.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Kid's as depressing as a- Pfft _ahahaha_ , sure. He's almost as bad as the lawyer, for god's sake.

**Inu Aruku:**

Honestly... I think Asagi pretty cute. Annoying as fuck but he's got some charm to him. Like a little brother I suppose.

_Momoka gives Inu a wildly smug grin, saying nothing._

**Inu Aruku:**

Yorumi needs some work... I think his heart is in the right place at least.

**Yobun Ai:**

He's taken already so don't get your hopes up, but Yorumi's the only one who'd take you seriously. You think it's gonna be bad seeing Asagi every other day, but wait until you see how many dates he shows up late to.

Even then, do you see that fucking nervous wreck look Yorumi has on his face 24/7? All attractiveness goes out the window.

**Yujinko Aida:**

It'd kinda-sorta stink to only spend half of your days with him and then be with a completely different person in-between...

_Tetsumi looks around the room and folds her arms._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I can _not_ be the only one here who is concerned about the nature of their shared existence.

Is this not worrying to any of you?

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, unbelievably! If they were both fine I could handle it, but neither of them are!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, the half-on half-off thing is a total deal-breaker Testumi!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I almost sliced the damn _stick in the mud's_ head off, I don't think he likes me. I don't really care, either.

**Hana Ohara:**

At least....he seems...dependable...?

**Reika Fujino:**

He's definitely dependable if you want to eat breakfast with him! He tends to show up for that!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hmm... It's not something that can be... cured, can it? He seems to be fairly well adjusted to it either way...

Then you get into thorny moral questions where you'd technically be _killing_ one of them and—ooh, boy, I'm starting to get a headache already.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Yeah, let's pass on that. They're both fine by me.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's... yeah. Good looks, complicated situation.

We should move on then to the uh... trickier candidates.

How about A-row?

_Yobun grunts._

**Reika Fujino:**

I'll take the million dollars and leave! Genius!

_Ayumi stiffens, her scowl deepening._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

He seemed okay. Until like, he literally stuck to his guns.

**Yobun Ai:**

Anyone else fuckin' hate the smell of cigar smoke?

**Hana Ohara:**

...Yes.

**Yobun Ai:**

I can smell him coming from two minutes and forty seconds away.

**Inu Aruku:**

Snarky rich asshole.

Probably bathes in cologne.

**Yujinko Aida:**

W-Well... a-at least he's been honest about everything so far. He doesn't really try to hide anything about himself... That kind of honesty is refreshing?

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, _real_ turn on. "Honey, you were out late, what happened?" "Not much darling, had to plug a few holes in this one hag. Sorry I'm late!"

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Smoker, guns, corrupted by money... there's a lot of red flags. He looks ok-ish, is honest like Yujinkies says, and cares about his sister. though. I give him a _tiny_ bit of respect at least.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

His ambition is respectable, if nothing less.

But despite the fact that he has told us only the truth, I find myself unable to afford him any trust.

**Reika Fujino:**

No one should be waltzing around acting like they're more evil than _me_.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I don't think my producers would like it if I dated a major weapons dealer, anyway.

**Hana Ohara:**

D-dated?!

**Reika Fujino:**

GR-O-SS!

_Inu smirks._

**Inu Aruku:**

Calm yourself, Hana. _We're all adults here._ Let's just hope it doesn't get too raunchy in here.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Factually incorrect.

**Yobun Ai:**

Seventeen.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

H-Hmph. Why are we even talking like that's gonna happen with any of these assholes? We all seem to be agreement that they're fuckin' trash, right? The hell's up with romance, h-huh?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yumimi, look at the fun we're having though! _That_ was the goal.

_Ayumi's eyes widen as she scratches the back of her headband, head off to the side._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Y-Yeah, I guess. Let's just get on with the last and worst one, alright?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Y-Yeah, on the _other_ end of the honesty spectrum...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah, I suppose you're right. I'm _really_ curious what you guys think of Hideji - formerly Barty!

**Reika Fujino:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She glances over at Reika.*_

_Reika crosses her arms and gazes down to the floor. Yujinko scratches the back of her head as Inu groans.  
_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Let us not speak of Hideji.

**Inu Aruku:**

Let's talk about Bart then.

As much of a conceited asshole as he was... I-I was really warming up to the big dork.

_Momoka laughs half-heartedly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A true shame, really.

**Inu Aruku:**

He really was trying to bring us all together with that god awful play.

It was admirable to say the least.

_Ayumi tilts her head, hand on her chin._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Dude had a good look too! It was clear he worked out... even if it was more for fashion over function.

**Yobun Ai:**

I said this before, but my ex was a fan. I'm sure there was something there.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Not only has he conspired to hasten the motive along, he has actively harmed people and has now announced his intention to kill us all.

Forgive me if I do not feel the inclination to afford him even the slightest mote of respect.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Hngh, I thought we weren't gonna talk about that, huh?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_They are the same person._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Tetsumi's right. You can't take one without the other.

_Reika casually wanders back behind the counter and starts looking at the various coffee machines in silence. Almost definitely as a distraction. Yobun watches Reika as she walks along._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That's... I suppose that's a fair point.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Th-That being said... the bad that's in him has to be taken into account... but so does the good.

_Tetsumi throws her hand to the side._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What good? He has so much opportunity to improve upon himself, yet his own infirmity sees him throw that to the wayside and elect to drag others down to his level instead.

**Hana Ohara:**

_...Stop it._

_Momoka puts her hands in a time-out symbol, with a nervous smile on her face._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I despise his kind. He spends so much time plotting at how he could _pretend_ to be someone greater than he is, instead of actually putting in that effort of making any sort of actual improvement!

_Hana clenches her fists, trying not to bang them onto the table in front of her. She stands up and gets ready to get in a shouting match with Tetsumi. She's stopped when Momoka puts her fingers into her mouth and does a loud whistle._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Time, time! When a boy causes too much trouble in the room, we agree not to bring him up again.

No need to go too crazy.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Works for me.

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_Tetsumi stares at Hana for a long while, then at Momoka. She eventually backs down and recomposes herself._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...fine.

_Hana follows suit and sits back down in her seat, dusting off her jacket._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...It's probably for the best.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Well, I suppose that covers all the boys then. I think this went pretty well!

_Ayumi walks over to Reika, gently tapping her on the shoulder._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

We're- we're done. You uhh... You alright?

_Reika jumps a little._

**Reika Fujino:**

Huh?!

I'm fine! I just decided it was a great time to see what kind of coffee related schemes one can come up with.

...The answer is not many.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

You're really bad at lying. Whatever, I'll leave you alone to your "schemes".

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm not-

Yeah, fine, _whatever_...

_*She starts to make her way back closer towards the group.*_

_Hana looks around at the mood in the room, before looking down again._

**Hana Ohara:**

...S-so...

_*She forces herself a little too hard to ask a question.*_

W-who...Who has plans for...marriage?

_Momoka bites her lip to hold in laughter._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ewwwww_...

**Yobun Ai:**

... Hm.

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh, _please_ don't tell me you mean to any of the boys here...

**Hana Ohara:**

N-no...n-...

_*She turns beet red.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

**N-Not that that would be necessarily a problem! I like the guys here a lot!**

... _Just not_ that _much..._

**Inu Aruku:**

Went straight for marriage, huh? You were so flustered about dating a moment ago.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

My work is far too important for me to distract myself with matters such as running a household. It is most likely something that will consume my life, and I am willing to make that sacrifice.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I _pfft_ haven't really thought that far ahead. This is all just for fun in the here and now, Hannana.

**Hana Ohara:**

Y...yeah...

_*She is utterly incapable of hiding her embarrassment.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

For once I agree with Tetsumi. The only thing I'm married to is my work.

And my work is _evil_!

**Inu Aruku:**

What if you marry someone who is as evil as you, Reika? Double the evil.

**Reika Fujino:**

My evil is unmatched!

Fwa-ha--

_*She coughs.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

It'd be nice _sometime_ down the line, I think. But not anywhere _near_ right now.

**Yobun Ai:**

I'd be amazed if anyone could handle me for that long. I'm toxic to the touch, you know!

_*She smirks.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

D-Didn't you have an e-e-

_*She sighs, staring at the ground. Her face has been colored crimson the entire time.*_

...Someone? Sor- I'm sorry.

Nnngh... Nevermind! We're talking about boys or whatever in the present! And marriage, apparently!

_Yobun tilts her head._

**Yobun Ai:**

The fuck? What was that?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fuckin'- Whatever! This talk is stupid, I don't plan on marrying! There's too much planning involved in it, it's- it's _stupid!_

**Hana Ohara:**

Y..yeah...s-stupid...

_Ayumi starts to head out the door, hand on her forehead._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

 _Suure_.

_*She winks at Ayumi as she leaves.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

Oh, you _bitch_. Hey! Come on!

_*She follows after her.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

...Huh.

_Tetsumi remains unphased as the two run right past her._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Well, I suppose that is that.

...forgive me if I came across as unneccessarily heated earlier. I had to make my thoughts known.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's fine! These talks always bring the team morale up, _buuuuut_ occasionally a boy or girl that gets brought up causes some issues. Usually in less severe ways... but still!

All good.

**Reika Fujino:**

At least it's a one and done kinda thing... can't have this exact conversation again tomorrow.

_Momoka puts a hand to her chin._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It'll probably be tougher to get the guys to do this... and I'll have to pick only one student...

Problems for future Momo!

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'm sure you'll be able to get it done.

In the meantime... I think I gotta go talk to Sabaku—or, uh, Unmei. Sounds like there's a lot I missed earlier...

_With a wave, Yujinko gets up and heads out the door._

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh great, you'll make it gross for the boys too.

**Hana Ohara:**

Y-you're going to have them r-rate us...?!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Of course I will Hannana! I almost have more fun when I do this the guys' teams!

**Inu Aruku:**

Momo... You're going to break Hana.

_Hana would, in fact, be producing steam were that possible._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'll keep quiet though between what gets said at each meeting! I'm a steel trap.

_Momoka fake zippers her mouth for emphasis. Hana looks rather disappointed at this news._

_Tetsumi waves a hand dismissively._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I believe I can already imagine what words they would have to say about me.

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm fine not hearing about it. It's all icky goody two shoes stuff to me.

**Inu Aruku:**

Thanks for the shit-talking session, Momo. Really needed a good laugh.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'll chalk this up to a huge success for morale then!

I think we can safely adjourn this important meeting then.

_Inu sighs._

**Inu Aruku:**

 _"Important."_ Yeah...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am not sure "important" is the word I would use to describe it. Still, I suppose I have had far worse interactions in our stay here.

_Hana stews about in her flustered state for a while. Momoka smiles and stands up straight, pleased with herself._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Maybe getting us all to be a team together isn't so impossible after all...

_The girls felt like they grew a little closer with each other today. Probably less so with the boys they talked shit about the entire time._

_..._

_After running out of the Barista Lab, Ayumi heads on over to the school building and swings the door open as she heads inside, stomping through the hallway as she begins to barrel towards the other side of the hall._

_Yobun pushes open the door before it even gets the chance to close, trying to catch up to Ayumi._

**Yobun Ai:**

Girl. _Girl!_ What's going _on_ with you?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_I don't want to hear it!_ I'm heading to practice, _just leave me alone!_

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh! **Bitch!** Would you turn your ass around and at least talk to me!?

Because I'm not stopping until you open those lips of yours!

_Ayumi whirls around, hunching over and hand on her sheath. She faces Yobun, face still reddened but eyes fully focused on her._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Make me._

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She slows down to a halt. After a bit, she just walks closer at normal speed.*_

Can you please just tell me what's wrong, Ayumi? I'm not trying to hurt you, girl...

_Ayumi trembles, eyes darting to the side._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I-It's nothing! It's just- I'm still embarrassed from that stupid boy talk, that's it!

**Yobun Ai:**

... That's not it. You're not gonna cut me up over these stupid ass boys. There's something else.

_*She continues walking forward at a comfortable, non-aggressive pace.*_

So what is it?

I'm... I'm listening.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It's just... It's just-

_*She shakes her head, straightening her stance for a brief moment.*_

Why- Why do you keep putting yourself down like that? _Toxic to the touch_ and yet- yet k-kind enough to have an e- _ex-boyfriend!_ Just what is it?

_Yobun stops her movements._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You've given me your time, even when you didn't have to, even when you didn't- _shouldn't_ have a reason to. So why...?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_Yobun lifts her hair up, and locks eye contact with Ayumi. There's an emptiness in her normal eye, and her wounded eye stares past shredded eyelids as if gazing deep within._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

Impressed?

Because that's who I really am.

I just figured I'd meld the rest of myself to suit it better.

_Ayumi stares directly at Yobun, eyes unyielding as she gazes at her, silent._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Wh-Who-

...Did he do this?

**Yobun Ai:**

The love of my life. Yes.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_I'll kill him._

**Yobun Ai:**

You can't, dumbass.

I did it myself.

_Ayumi staggers back, hand clutching her chest in shock. Yobun grimaces, and breaks eye contact, lowering her hair. She turns her head._

**Yobun Ai:**

... That's the usual.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm...

...sorry.

_*She shakes herself, removing her hand from her blade. She approaches Yobun cautiously, her face expressionless.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

... Sorry for what?

These wounds are mine. You didn't do shit.

_Ayumi walks up a bit closer, slowing her pace to a crawl._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

N-No, but... you had to deal with that, all by yourself. I can't- I can't even imagine how painful that had to be.

_*She walks closer, stopping at about arms length. She sighs, awkwardly staring at the cafeteria door, clutching her arm.*_

...That's why I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing it up.

I shouldn't have even commented about it in the first place. I just wanted to- _ugh_ make you feel better, I guess. That's- That's it.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

I don't really get it. Most of the people I've worked with after this shit all happened spew insult after insult at me, because at a glance they knew exactly who they were dealing with.

"Got the looks of burnt scrambled eggs and a core rotten like an apple that's been in the basket for too long", and shit like that. I figured to roll with the punches, I had to toughen up and act like the person they all saw me to be.

So what's your deal? Why do you keep all this shit up? Why's someone like you apologizing to someone like me?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Because I know how it feels to be in that position. To be someone you're _not_. Someone you don't want to be.

_*She looks back at Yobun, eyes filled with sorrow.*_

...To be forced into it, in pure spite of what you want to see of yourself. That's why.

My name is Ayumi Matsuko, _Ultimate Iaido Master_. That's who I want to be. That's what I went to school for.

_*She takes a few breaths, hesitating. She continues, trembling.*_

...to earn one million yen within the first year of college. Or else, as the patriarch of the Matsuko Clan said, be-become...

...become Ayumi Matsuko, heiress of the Matsuko clan of the yakuza. And soon to be titled _Ultimate Executioner_ , inherited from my father, Itsuki Matsuko.

Ayumi _says these last set of words with a hollow, defeated tone. Her eyes focus on the ground, not meeting Yobun's single one._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Yakuza... oh, girl...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Yobun Ai:**

... Yeah. I guess you kinda do understand, huh?

Someone like you deserves bloodless hands. Please never ever take that for granted.

What did you think of fuckin' richy's prize, then? Theoretically, you've got your ticket out of that life.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I...

I can't accept- I won't accept that. It's what I'm trying to fight against.

_I hate it. I'll never accept that, ever!_

_*She tosses her sword at the cafeteria wall, sobbing.*_

_Yobun turns her head towards the sword, then back to Ayumi._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Then you know what? Fuck richy. You don't need him.

You're strong as hell, and you've got that iron will down in there.

You don't need to kill, you don't need any of that shit. You can make it through all this, and then once you're out, you can scream loud "Fuck you, I'm Ayumi Matsuko!!" and live the life you fucking want!

You deserve that shit, girl! And you've got what you need to see it through!

_Ayumi says nothing, tears still streaming down her face._

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She steps forward and hugs Ayumi.*_

You... you've got this.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...th-thanks.

_*She returns the hug, hands awkwardly reaching around Yobun.*_

...T-Thanks. I-I don't think it's gon-gonna be that l-long be- before the- the o-others find out, b-but-

I'm g-glad I at least told y-you about it. Th- thank you.

**Yobun Ai:**

... ...

_*She frees herself from Ayumi, taking a step back. She reaches under her hair, wiping at something.*_

... Y-Yeah. It's... it's, uh... em. It's nothing.

_Ayumi wipes her face with her elbow, steadily walking over to her sword._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...You're- you're a kind person, Yobun.

**Yobun Ai:**

... No, I'm not. You are.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...If you were a terrible person, you would have just left me alone.

Probably would just kill me later, I'd deserve it. So... don't say that, please.

_*She places her sheath back on her side, walking back to the center of the hallway.*_

I'm gonna- I'm gonna go train. Meditate. Y-yeah.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Yeah.

... Stay safe, okay?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah, you too. _Please._

_Ayumi walks back to the west, shuddering with every step._

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_Yobun turns around and walks out towards Kuma Street._

_Yobun and Ayumi feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Shortly after that lovely boys talk, Reika meets up with Asagi (who was maybe waiting outside of the Barista Lab the whole time...?) and the two somehow end up in the Ultimate Pharaoh Lab. As it goes?_

_Reika is quietly digging through some of the discarded boxes. Outside of once again locating that Electronic Air Pump, she finds nothing of value. And especially nothing relating to any holes that robotic bears run through. Asagi is chilling on the ground nearby with his back up against the wall. He's got a listless look about him, like he's lost in a song that isn't playing.  
_

**Reika Fujino:**

... I know this isn't my most exciting villain work, Blue Boy. If you wanna handle something else while I'm doing this, I'm fine with that.

Looks like my theory might be a bust anyway...

**Asagi Oda:**

Nah, I don't mind. I don't usually have a full itinerary these days so it's nice to have some company, y'know?

**Reika Fujino:**

Villains aren't supposed to be company... _but_ I've already made an exception for Yorumi, so you get that too.

_Reika crosses THE NILE and starts looking around the other half of the room. Asagi applauds Reika's leap over THE NILE._

**Asagi Oda:**

Nice, I'm honored to have your blessing.

Or am I dishonored to have your curse?

_Reika shrugs._

**Reika Fujino:**

It's a weird line with you Blue Boy. Maybe a little of both...?

**Asagi Oda:**

O-ho? Running into ideological problems, are we?

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha! Big words I barely understand!

So that's a solid, "Maybe?" on my end.

**Asagi Oda:**

You wanna talk about it? I'm not going anywhere, and it looks like you ain't either.

It's totally cool if that's a "no-can-do," though.

_Reika puts a hand to her chin._

**Reika Fujino:**

I _think_ it's mostly settled...? I'm allowed to make a couple exceptions and have a friend or two, and that doesn't make me any less of a villain!

Just can't go around being buddy buddy with _everyone_...

It's just that Yorumi is technically on my friend list, but you're in this weird in between cause you're also him, but not really?

It's a work in progr-

...

We'll figure it out.

_Asagi smiles, shifting around a bit to a more comfortable sitting position._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, that's kind of an interesting philosophical topic.

To what extent am I alive?

_Reika shifts around a little._

**Reika Fujino:**

Aliiiive enough to talk to me...?

**Asagi Oda:**

Bingo!

_*He shoots finger guns at Reika, who is most definitely not looking.*_

Ultimately, I'm my own person, but I'm still one half of the whole "Oda," you get me?

So it's up to you whether or not we're both on your friends list.

**Reika Fujino:**

...What's too many friends for a villain to have? Three? Four?

_*She sighs.*_

This part is so _hard_...

**Asagi Oda:**

Why?

**Reika Fujino:**

It's just something I haven't had to worry about before!

It's new territory!

**Asagi Oda:**

Awwwwww!

That's precious, Rei!

**Reika Fujino:**

_Awwww_?!

W-What does _that_ mean?

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm honored to be one of your first friends ever.

Or cursed! Still up to you.

That being said, you shouldn't let your villainous status control your life like that.

Just look back at history or popular media. The bad guys always have partners in crime. That's the definition of a friend right there, y'know?

_Reika chuckles._

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, no offense but _you're_ not going to be my partner in crime. That goes for Yorumi too.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, I can be criminal. I jaywalk all the time.

**Reika Fujino:**

Not a bad start...

But no!

You're still too much of a goody two shoes at heart!

But that's fine. A good villain needs adversaries...

**Asagi Oda:**

A "good" villain, huh?

**Reika Fujino:**

You know what I mean! Good as in "does their job well" not good as in "does good things"!

_Asagi continues smiling._

**Asagi Oda:**

_Mhm._

**Reika Fujino:**

See, this is the problem! Friends go around tarnishing a perfectly good- _EVIL_ image!

**Asagi Oda:**

Nah, it's cool, I just like messin' with you.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, yeah...

_*She continues digging around the lab, getting onto the ground, continuing to find nothing!*_

Geez, they really got these decorations cheap...

_Asagi rests his arms on his raised knees and looks up at the ceiling. His eyes become a twinge less infallibly bright._

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, Rei, can I be real with you for a sec?

_Reika looks up from her not so exciting search and back towards Asagi._

**Reika Fujino:**

What's up?

_Asagi rubs the spot on his head hiding the bruise._

**Asagi Oda:**

What do you think about Birukawa?

**Reika Fujino:**

... I uhh, talked a little about it last night, and I was thinking about it more before I could fall asleep.

I think... I think Barty can still do good... He's just in a very... _v-very_ bad spot right now.

...That doesn't mean that what he's doing is right it's just... I don't want to treat him like some kind of monster like everyone else is...

When he knew his secret was going to come out... he still told me we'd be friends... A-And I think I need to believe that. Even if approaching him now isn't the best way to go.

I just want...

_*She fidgets around a little, trying to think of what to say, but she's out of words.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, now, hey now.

_*He casually walks through the Nile and places a reaffirming hand on Reika's shoulder.*_

That's more than I expected, you don't have to force yourself, alright?

**Reika Fujino:**

...

**Asagi Oda:**

I asked you 'cuz I knew you were close with him, and I wanted to get your opinion on it.

I haven't spoken with him since he knocked me out, so I haven't really had the chance to apologize.

**Reika Fujino:**

...A-apologize for being _knocked out_?

**Asagi Oda:**

Ha, nah.

Apologize for not being there for him when he needed me.

From what I've heard he's in a really rough mood, so I feel bad that I wasn't able to cheer him up somehow.

**Reika Fujino:**

He... He went about the hero thing all wrong, and things are really bad after the bears tore that to pieces but... I think we can try again. ...L-Later.

_Asagi sighs, rustling Reika's hair._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah...

_Reika wiggles a little to get out of the hair rustling. Asagi rests his hands on his hips and looks up again._

**Asagi Oda:**

To tell you the truth, a big part of the reason I asked is cuz of Yoru.

In a way, he and Birukawa are really similar. They've got similar issues, and I was hoping that I'd be able to do for Birukawa what I can't do for Yoru.

**Reika Fujino:**

Hm... I think Yorumi's definitely in a better place than Barty, but I can see what you mean...

Mostly he's fine, but sometimes he gets a little...

...Yeah.

_Asagi pulls a note out of his pocket that is folded up very neatly. It's addressed to Yujinko._

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm hoping this is something relatively nice.

**Reika Fujino:**

I'd be a little surprised if it wasn't! I'm not putting her on any friends list, but Yujinko is definitely relatively nice to... everyone.

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, well.

_*He sighs, taking a seat next to Reika.*_

I'm pretty sure Yorumi's the traitor.

**Reika Fujino:**

I- Wh-...

 _How_?

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm not stupid, I know Yoru hides stuff from me. Following the clues he's left me really only leads to that as a conclusion, y'know?

**Reika Fujino:**

Wait, wait. What clues?

**Asagi Oda:**

The post-its he leaves for me.

When you've lived with the guy for as long as I have, you pick up certain things about how he writes and why.

Being too dry here, something seemingly missing there.

**Reika Fujino:**

S-So wait, does that mean he's _in_ on the killing game?

**Asagi Oda:**

I couldn't tell you the extent to which he's in on it...

But he's definitely got something going on with our headmasters.

**Reika Fujino:**

He also told me he wants the mastermind _dead_ though... Was that a lie or...?

**Asagi Oda:**

I doubt it. Yoru doesn't usually lie.

He was talking to the bears, though.

I hid a camera in our room, I've got footage of that.

**Reika Fujino:**

O-Oh... Did you hear what they were talking about?

**Asagi Oda:**

They were talking about how there wasn't hope for a tie. The vote for Norowareta was too strong.

I couldn't tell a whole lot from the video though. They're not great cameras.

_Reika lets out a long sigh._

**Reika Fujino:**

I asked the _wrong person_ to stop tying the votes...?

**Asagi Oda:**

Who knows. The only way we can find out is asking him, or maybe finding out what's in this note.

I know he talked to Aida yesterday, so I'm hoping he's had some sort of change of heart since then.

But even if he has, do you think the others would still accept him if they find out he was the traitor?

You see how they act with Birukawa and Koide.

**Reika Fujino:**

He'd need a restraining order from Tetsumi, I know that much...

**Asagi Oda:**

Ha, yeah.

**Reika Fujino:**

If he's the traitor just because he tried to tie the vote... we might be fine.

I don't need the mob trying to kill my friend again...

_Asagi looks up at Reika and grabs her hand gently with his own._

**Asagi Oda:**

I won't let that happen, Rei.

I...don't know how yet. But I want to make sure y'all don't have to go through that again.

_*He rubs the back of his head.*_

I'll probably make Yoru mad at me again in the process, though.

**Reika Fujino:**

If no one tries to assault him, I think it's worth it...

_*She sighs again, quieter this time.*_

Why _did_ friends have to be so hard...?

_Asagi smiles again, leaning back against the wall._

**Asagi Oda:**

It isn't worth it if it isn't hard.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_*She slowly gets back up, stretching a bit.*_

Yeah, I guess so...huh?

_Asagi laughs a bit to himself before looking down at his hands._

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, Rei...

Do you think anyone here actually likes me?

I dunno if I can make everyone happy with some of the responses I've gotten from my colleagues.

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, I like you! As I said before, you're fine by me!

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, yeah, obviously.

But I mean everyone else, y'know?

I wanna be a good friend to these dudes and dudettes, but it feels like I haven't even spoken to anyone.

**Reika Fujino:**

...I can't say for sure, but I don't think anyone _doesn't_ like you...

Except Yobun.

But she doesn't like any of us.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ha!

I think she hates me especially.

**Reika Fujino:**

She's just... kinda mean? But not in a fun evil way.

But I don't think I've heard anyone else be down on you... If anything they seem to want you around more than Yorumi... which I'm not sure is entirely _fair_ , it should be an even thing but...

Maybe you should try talking to them yourself! You're good at starting conversation!

_Asagi rests his cheek on his fist._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, I guess.

**Reika Fujino:**

You sound very... not thrilled for someone who's always thrilled.

**Asagi Oda:**

It's just a lot of effort to go around like that, y'know?

**Reika Fujino:**

Iiiiiiit isn't worth it if it isn't hard...?

_*She shrugs.*_

_Asagi smiles._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, but I called out to Ai and Matsuko earlier and they completely ignored me!

Why'd they leave in such a hurry, anyway?

**Reika Fujino:**

It was some gross lovey dovey conversation.

And one of them was Yobun.

Start with people that aren't her, and you should be good!

_Asagi gives Reika what could only be defined as a shit-eating grin._

**Asagi Oda:**

_"If it isn't hard...."_

**Reika Fujino:**

Then fine! Talk to Yobun! Just get up and do it, I don't care who it is.

Geez!

_Asagi continues smiling and stands back up._

**Asagi Oda:**

Y'know, Nefarious Nightmare?

For a bad dudette, y'ain't that bad.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

I'm just gonna give up when it comes to that.

It's not worth it.

**Asagi Oda:**

So it's easy, then?

_*He walks away, waving.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

It's- Whatever! You know I'm evil regardless of how "good" or "bad" I am.

**Asagi Oda:**

Of course I do!

But I'm the wonderful hero who thwarts you at every turn!

_*He reaches the door and turns to Reika. Right before he leaves, his smile fades into a more neutral expression.*_

Actually, do you want to come with me?

I remembered something important, and I'd prefer if you stuck around.

**Reika Fujino:**

Uhh... sure? There's nothing in here anyway...

_*She crosses the bridge, following Asagi to the door.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Guess I don't have to say "seeya," huh?

_Asagi smiles again and opens the door, leaving, with Reika following behind._

_Asagi and Reika feel like they grew a little closer today._

_..._

_Somehow, we find ourselves back at the Seesaw Zone. It's a popular place, what can I say?_

_Yujinko is sitting on one of the seesaws herself. Her eyes are closed, and her head is pressed against the handle. Her exhaustion from the past few days has not seemed to dissipate. Unmei walks shakily towards the seesaw zone. His footsteps are clacky and rhythmic as he comes up behind Yujinko.  
_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Hello. I have been searching for you.

**Yujinko Aida:**

**_WAAHH!_** I'm up! I'm awake! I, uh, _p-present!!_

_*She jolts awake as Unmei's voice cuts through the tranquility of the tiny space around them. She wheels around on her seat and breathes a sigh of relief as her classmate approaches her.*_

...O-Oh. Sabaku. Hi! S-Sorry. I didn't know you were coming to see me.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... You were not at breakfast. I had the chance to speak to all whom I needed to speak to... besides you.

_Yujinko gives a sort-of sad smile as she looks over at him._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Sounds like you've been reading ahead of our lessons. You're speaking a lot clearer than you did before.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

...

_*He closes his eyes.*_

Did you hear the secret revealed this morning?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I didn't quite get it. Finally had a chance to sleep in, and I took it! But... I was filled in later.

Sabaku is not your real name. Seems like that's been a trend of these lately, huh?

And the whole lessons thing... you never really needed them, did you?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Not in the sense that I needed to learn your language.

_*He opens his eyes again, an aura of sincerity resonating from them.*_

I am fluent in this one, and many others, if I am to be honest. For my people I have dedicated myself to improving my diplomacy, and strong communication is what is needed most.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Not to sound mean, but a little communication between us about that before I taught you stuff you already knew would've helped both of us, I think.

_*She sighs and turns back around, resting her head on the handles again, staring forward.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

...

_*He walks around the seesaw at his usual pace, and seats himself down on the other end. As like before, he barely budges it.*_

That is part of why I am here: to apologize to you for being unable to speak the truth, and abusing your kindness for my own benefit.

I held the fear close to heart that those that mattered most to me would be in grave danger if I allowed the mastermind an open door into my world.

... They knew from the beginning. The whole act was for nothing. So, for obscuring the extent of my knowledge... I am truly sorry.

_Yujinko inches her gaze up from her 1000-yard stare over to Unmei and looks at him. Her eyes are bleary and sleep-deprived._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...S-So it was pointless.

I feel like I know the feeling.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I would absolutely not consider the lessons pointless, but could you explain?

**Yujinko Aida:**

It feels like _everything_ I've tried to do around here is pointless. Teppei's lesson? He... he gave up the day after. Trying to band everyone together with Momoka just seems to have driven us further apart. And now, learning about this...

_*She rests her chin on the handlebars, looking away from him.*_

Nothing I do around here is any good.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

...

You are wrong, Yujinko Aida.

In the context of this killing game, we have and will continue to make mistakes. They were not pointless - they are an opportunity for growth and progression.

If we are ever to be bound together as one and fight for our survival, we must not fear what we have done. We must use it as guidance for how we can advance.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Heh. Yeah. I guess I've said similar stuff to others.

It's just hard. All my life I've tried to be a better person than the one I was yesterday. But... that person never really _leaves._ And when you have your worst days... I guess you just remember how far you've fallen before, and that you're capable of sinking that low.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

There is only a problem with that mentality if you only allow yourself to deal in the negatives. If fear of what you could become is enough to motivate you, I do not consider it a problem to remember that horrible self.

But these lessons have proven to me that you are someone worth looking up to. Someone with indescribable generosity, and a passion for instructing others using your experiences as a guide.

I had expected as much from the beginning, but I figured it was worth it to confirm. That is why out of all here, I approached you.

_Yujinko gives a half-hearted smile again._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Th-Thanks, but... looking up to me is something that I don't really think is... all that great of an idea, I-I guess. Sorry.

I-I'm really flattered that you do! It's just... that's never been able to sit right with me. N-Not since, y'know... m-my secret.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I suppose I never did ask you about that. Are you comfortable explaining it some more?

_Yujinko takes a look around at the quiet area, and takes a deep breath._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...When I was 5 or so, my parents ran out for barely... ten minutes. I don't know how long, honestly. But I was just up in my room, waiting for them to come back, when our smoke detector started going off.

I got downstairs and... it was all on fire. Smoke everywhere. Red and orange and dark... I... I didn't know what to do. I was terrified.

S-So I ran out the back. And just... d-didn't stop. I didn't go see one of my neighbors. I didn't call for help. All I did was run.

...The policemen found me about an hour later, just cold and tired. They brought me back over to the place where all their trucks and ambulances and everything were, and my grandparents were there. That's... that's when I saw my parents' car in the driveway. And when I saw the house had collapsed.

_*She pauses as a lump forms in her throat. Her voice cracks as she continues.*_

...My grandparents have been _saints._ They've provided me everything. But back when it first started out... they would argue sometimes, after they thought I went to sleep. I only really caught onto it when I got older, but... I-I stole their son away from them. They ran back in to get me and... I just didn't care. About them, or my grandparents, about anyone. The only person I thought about was me, and how afraid I was... and that caused people around me to lose so much.

I don't want anyone to ever feel like they're alone. Like how I felt... because that might just cause them to make the same mistake I made. A-And I don't want anyone to carry around that kind of guilt.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Are these thoughts plaguing you that of your own, or that of your grandparents?

You were five years old. Children by that point are acquainted with object permanence, their favorite color, and the alphabet.

How were you expected to map out the specifics of the danger before you, or the thought process of your parents?

You handled the situation the way our human brains have been hard-wired to do. You could not fight it, so you fleed. The rest was bad luck alone, and not human error.

**Yujinko Aida:**

But if I had just done one thing different... switched _one_ detail... I wouldn't have lost my parents. My grandma and grandpa would still have their son. I could've ran out the front or called the fire department myself... it's... I just let fear keep moving my legs as far as they could take me. I abandoned everybody else, and they all just paid the price for my carelessness. I-I know I was 5... but I should have known better.

_*She curls up into a ball on her side of the see-saw, sliding her legs off the edge as her back faces Unmei.*_

...And now it's happening to others here. Teppei couldn't control his fear... and he made the same mistake I did. I could've helped if I had just known. I could've _done_ something... and it slipped right through my fingers. I had to relive that nightmare all over again.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I spend a lot of time thinking about the people on the edge of the night. How their situations have brought them there, and how they're just a jump from doing something they can no longer take back.

There are plenty of external factors that can pull someone off that edge, and drag them down into that darkness. Some of them can be dealt with.

But the finest, and equally scariest part about humanity is that we have our free will. There are some people that will jump because they want to jump, and do not require any other reason.

You do not have the blood of Teppei Natsume on your hands. That is his own doing, and that is something that you could not have influenced, no matter what the darkness of your mind wishes to tell you.

What you provided for him was enough. Someone who made his final days a little brighter.

_Yujinko sniffles, peeking her head up._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I just don't want to lose anyone else. I don't want anyone to have to make that choice.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

We have one option, then. Fight the monsters at every turn, and crush without hesitation their efforts to drag our allies in.

We can save those people, at least. I am certain.

_Yujinko gulps at the word "monsters", but hesitatingly nods all the same._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I'm not much of a crusher... but I-I'll try to help, if I can.

_Unmei smiles, holding back a short snicker with his sealed lips._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I suppose not. No worries: I will assure you that you will not be crushing. All that is needed is some guidance, and some care.

**Yujinko Aida:**

That's definitely more my speed.

_*She gives a small grin back to him, before popping back up a little.*_

Speaking of which... I just realized I never really asked for your _actual_ name, although I heard some others call you... Unmei? I think? The language thing clearly isn't needed now, but... if you need a hand getting from place to place or just someone to talk to, my door's open for you.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Ah, right. I revealed that part myself.

Call me Unmei Norowareta. It is an honor to at last stand beside you as myself.

I intend on becoming more acquainted with the group at large this evening. If you are not busy, might I see you in the Cafeteria for supper?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, uhh... Sure! I'd love to come! Hopefully that place is a little quieter in the evenings, eheh...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I am in no real place to speak, as I considered the news this morning to be terrible, but the rest believed breakfast to be rather civil.

It leaves me wondering how far out unity truly is.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...P-Pretty far, unfortunately. We're a very splintered group, even just the fourteen of us. We all have different ways of going about things and lines of thought. It's going to take a miracle to get us to all agree on something... but I think we'll get there. Communication will certainly help.

_Unmei nods._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

If this is what must be done, I would do it.

Very well. I have some preparations to make, so I will make my departure.

Though the language lessons have concluded, I believe your insights and beliefs to be inspirational, Yujinko Aida. I greatly await our next conversation.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Thanks, Unmei. For coming to listen to me, and... for that, too. I appreciate it more than I can say.

Stay safe, OK? And if you need help setting up, you know where to find me.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I will. I will see you later, then.

_Unmei slowly lowers himself off the seesaw (that still doesn't move) and starts off back towards campus. Yujinko watches him as he disappears behind the corner, then sits silently to herself. The quiet finally returns as she leans her back against the handlebars and closes her eyes once more._

_Yujinko and Unmei feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_Time moves on as we move on to the early afternoon..._

_Yobun is in her lab, on center stage. She's practicing some stage movements and gymnastics underneath the streamers (toilet paper with shoddy drawings on them) she set up earlier. The display is soon interrupted by applause coming from the entrance of the lab. Atsurou stands in the doorway, having seemingly entered while Yobun wasn't paying attention.  
_

**Atsurou Koide:**

What a performance! And here I thought your job was just about wrestling big cats into submission. Just goes to show how little I know about the lion taming life, huh?

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh! Took! Long enough! Asshole!

_Yobun continues her current stride across the stage. She stops around where the ball is and kicks it in Atsurou's direction. Atsurou attempts to dodge with all the grace of a brick. He falls backward onto the floor, and doesn't even manage to fully avoid the ball as it grazes him in the head. Yobun laughs loud as she makes her way towards him. She sits down and lets her legs dangle off the stage._

**Yobun Ai:**

For a skinny bastard, you're not very fast.

_Atsurou laughs as he picks himself up from the floor._

**Atsurou Koide:**

What can I say? I try to avoid getting into fights.

I find it easier to have other people handle that stuff for me.

Still, good shot! ...or, well, kick.

**Yobun Ai:**

Yeah, yeah, yeah, you have a bajillion dollars and even more hired men. We get it. Next time, spend a little more money on a gym membership or something.

_*She smirks, kicking the ball out of the way more gently.*_

So, back to the grind?

**Atsurou Koide:**

In a bit, sure, but before that, I've been meaning to ask you something.

Nothing much, all things considered. I was just curious, since we've been at these lessons for a while now, if you had made any progress on our little plan concerning the bears.

Gotten any of them to warm up to you yet?

**Yobun Ai:**

... Hm. That's a tricky one.

I don't really think so, if I'm being honest. Me and Long John Jones seem alright, but he also seems completely aware of what I'm doing.

Monokuma's strange. It's tough to put into words what's so fuckin' different about him in comparison to the other, but they're gonna need two different approaches.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, that's for sure. It could be considered surprising that the two of them are even getting along at all!

But why are you so surprised that they might be onto you? _Of course_ they're aware of what you're trying to do.

**Yobun Ai:**

I mean, yeah, but! So far he's not budging. Monokuma's an alright guy to him to the end, apparently.

Makes it tough to find even a crack when there's such an immovable object in the way.

Almost feel like Monokuma's the better starting point, but he's fucked in the head and uncaring about all topics that aren't killing.

Or himself.

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well it's not going to be as easy as just making friends with them and then asking them to do what you want! That's not quite how business works.

It's the most basic element when making a deal: In order to convince someone to give you something you want, you generally have to give them something _they_ want in return.

Which, in the case of the bears is... well, you said it yourself, didn't you?

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh. Well, I'm not stooping that low. That idea can fuck right off.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, I'm not suggesting you should go out and _actually_ kill someone! Haha, what do you take me for, a psychopath?

Don't answer that.

_Yobun snickers behind her smirk._

**Atsurou Koide:**

But you gotta think a bit harder about what the bears _actually_ want. Ultimately, the bears aren't here to kill some high school kids - if they did, they'd have done it themselves over a week ago. The killing is just a means to an end.

See, near as I can tell - what the bears actually want is _entertainment_.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

Come to think of it, we have a traitor, right? And they're not actually killing people.

Is that how they're getting to the bears? Because it's fun to get the traitor on their side?

**Atsurou Koide:**

You're starting to catch on now.

To get on the bears' good side, you need to appeal to their desire for an interesting game. You don't neccessarily need to _kill_ people, just... _stir the pot_ , so to speak.

_*He rubs the back of his neck and grins.*_

Obviously, just me _saying_ this is likely to get me choked out by at least half the people staying here...

**Yobun Ai:**

Hrm. Well, admittedly, I wanted to choke out the traitor before you mentioned it like that. Now it makes a little more sense.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Making a deal is impossible unless both sides believe they're getting something out of it.

You just gotta make sure that you're getting more out of this than the opposing party does.

_Yobun scratches her jawline some._

**Yobun Ai:**

I see... Hmm.

Side note, are you the traitor? That was a lot of sense coming from you at once.

_Atsurou smirks._

**Atsurou Koide:**

If I _were_ , do you think I would tell you?

**Yobun Ai:**

I don't think you'd tell any other bozo here, but I'm pretty sure you'd tell _me_.

Business partners and all, right?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, maybe. I don't tell lies after all.

**Yobun Ai:**

I'm gonna peg you down as _not_ the traitor and figure out what the bastard themself is doing. That might help me break ground with the bears a little more.

_Atsurou's smirk turns into more of a natural smile._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sounds good to me.

**Yobun Ai:**

You'll get any information I pick up, since that's my end of the deal I guess.

I'd appreciate it if you did this shit a little more yourself, though. Might be able to work a little faster if we both tackle it from different ends.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sure, sure. I've already been thinking of angles to tackle the problem from. I'll be doing my part, don't worry. It's not like I expect you do to this out of the kindess of your own heart either.

**Yobun Ai:**

Ha! Good, because there ain't any there.

You'd need someone else for that role.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Someone else? I wouldn't know about that.

Actually, mind if I go on a tangent for a bit?

**Yobun Ai:**

I do, but I'd mind arguing about it more. Spit it out.

_Atsurou laughs and sits down on the bench next to him._

**Atsurou Koide:**

So I realize this may be a personal opinion, but I'm going to lay it to you straight:

There exists no such thing as true altruism.

 _No one_ on this planet ever does anything without the belief that they're going to themselves benefit from it somehow.

Now, _benefitting_ from something doesn't neccessarily have to be in a direct, material fashion. When people perform a favor for a friend, they always do so in the hope that it'll be rewarded in kind some day, somehow.

I'm sure Fukuhara can give you a spiel about how humanity is motivated by a desire for _growth_ or _progress_ or something like that but the reality is that all of those concepts are secondary when it comes to pure, unadulterated greed.

Anyone who ever tells you they're helping you out of the kindness of their own heart is ultimately playing you for an idiot. The sooner one realizes this, the more headaches one can avoid.

_Yobun lays on her side and yawns._

**Yobun Ai:**

That was a whole lotta shit. I don't think it's all wrong, but _greed_? Lord.

Like, look. I walk down the alleyway and there's a random cat. I pet the cat. Do I expect the cat to bring me fishies and mice later as thanks? No, dipshit. I do it because I know the cat gets some pleasure from it.

I'll agree with you that I do get a feeling of self-satisfaction from it. Yeah! I pet that fucking cat! But it's fleeting and it moves on.

_Atsurou smirks._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Your own words kinda betray your own argument, doesn't it? You admit you're getting something out of it, however minor. You wouldn't have given the cat a second thought if you didn't find its reaction appealing.

**Yobun Ai:**

My point is that it's such a minor thing that calling it _greed_ is just being fucking dramatic.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Is it though? You can call it whatever you want, but in the end, deep down we're all rat bastards that do what we do for entirely selfish reasons.

I learned that stuff the hard way. I figure a lot of people would benefit from coming to terms with the fact too.

**Yobun Ai:**

Let me ask you, then. Who do you think gets more out of the petting?

Me, who physically exerts herself to find the cat's pleasure spots so that I can see and hear some shit?

Or the cat, who just has to sit there?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well if you must ask, I personally feel like you're selling yourself short in that little interaction. But ultimately I'm not sure why you think that is at all relevant to the argument at hand.

Clearly you value the cat's response so highly if you feel like it's worth going through all that effort just to experience it.

**Yobun Ai:**

I'm not even disagreeing with you - I do pet that cat because I want to pet that cat. I just think calling it selfish is dumb as hell.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, I suppose we'll just have to agree to disagree on that part.

Still, it's something to keep in mind.

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh. Sure. I don't think it matters if it's of personal benefit or whatever if the benefit is dramatically outweighed by the gain of the other party. I guess that's not super relevant to what you're saying, but I'm saying it anyways.

I guess speaking of what benefits me, I have a new answer for that question you keep fucking asking people.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh?

**Yobun Ai:**

You're still giving out that million, right? Because your sister's safe and all?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sure am.

**Yobun Ai:**

... I want you to make sure you give everybody that fucking million, even if they refuse to take it.

I don't care how it has to be done, if you need to use an alias, if you need to slip it into a pay raise under the counter with a gun to their boss's head.

Just fucking do it.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha! Don't worry, darling, I wasn't going to take no for an answer. The money is what some would call...

_*He chuckles.*_

_A gesture of good will._

**Yobun Ai:**

... Hm. If it helps your argument any, I'll be able to sleep better tonight. Thanks.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Glad I could help.

But you _did_ make me curious just now.

_*He gets up from the bench and stretches a bit.*_

Whatever made _you_ so interested in getting everyone that million all of a sudden?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

People deserve something better than this. So I want to make sure they'll get it.

... No matter what.

_Atsurou smiles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

It's already exactly what I had in mind. No worries.

... _well_ , I figure that little debate will serve as enough of a lesson for now. I figure I'll leave you to your practice.

**Yobun Ai:**

Sure. I'll think about how I can get in their heads.

I'm gonna make sure I get what I want.

**Atsurou Koide:**

You _are_ getting it! Damn near brings a tear to my eye.

Best of luck to you on that front. I'll see you around, alright?

_Yobun nods, before rolling back and hopping up onto the podium. Atsurou leaves the Lion Tamer Lab, a little bit more upbeat than usual._

_Yobun and that one cat in the alleyway felt like they metaphorically closer together today._

_..._

_The day continues on, and it's getting close to late afternoon at this point..._

_In the Ultimate Barista Lab, Inu is rummaging through the shelf of supplies to see if she can recreate a cup of Sano's amazing coffee. She knows she can't make it as delectable as his but she sure as hell was going to give her best shot. Asagi pushes open the door to the lab, not particularly looking where he's going. He's rather occupied in idle conversation with his escort, Unmei._

_Unmei allows his fingertips to glide along the surface of the door as he makes his way entirely into the room, finishing his current thought. He cuts himself off upon seeing Inu._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Ah, Inu Aruku. How are you?

_Inu jolts up and drops a coffee cup and some coffee grounds onto the... ground._

**Inu Aruku:**

 **OH!** Uh... Hey. I-I didn't notice you two coming in.

I-I'm doing just...

_*She notices the mess she created on the floor and sighs.*_

Peachy...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... You do not sound peachy. Is something the matter?

_Unmei draws closer, resting himself on the counter. Asagi saunters behind him, also coming to a stop at the counter._

**Inu Aruku:**

You two just startled me is all. And thanks to that I may have ruined the floor and possibly a coffee cup as well...

_*She shrugs.*_

Oh well... The dumbass bear can probably replace this shit anyways.

**Asagi Oda:**

So whatcha doin'?

Didn't expect to find you here, Aruku.

I just figured Norowareta would like the pleasant aroma of the area.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I do, in fact. Thank you for your aid here.

**Asagi Oda:**

Of course.

_*He smiles and rests his head on his hand, held up by an elbow on the counter.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Well...

_*Her expression saddens just a bit.*_

I was trying to see if I can brew up some coffee similar to Sano's.

Unfortunately I can't come close to that masterpiece of mocha. That joyous state of Java. That stupendous flavoring of... soap.

_*She frowns.*_

I-I'm sorry... I'm rambling.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Well, no. Now you have me curious. I have found considerable worth in your brew.

If I understand correctly, Sano Asara had his own style unprecedented in the world. What has inspired you to mimic it?

**Asagi Oda:**

She probably misses it, dude.

Cuz, erm...

_*He looks between Inu and Unmei a few times.*_

They were close, y'know?

**Inu Aruku:**

Well you're not completely wrong, Asagi. That shit was abso-fucking-lutely phenomenal.

But... I-I just miss him... Teppei too...

They were the only ones I had opened up too when this all started. The only two I could stomach...

_*Her head jolts up towards Asagi and Unmei.*_

N-Not that I hate either of you or anything.... God I'm just making this awkward.

**Asagi Oda:**

To be fair, we walked in on you when you weren't prepared for a conversation. We're the ones who made it awkward for _you._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... No, I understand your feelings. I apologize if my comment was out of line.

I had not actually tasted the brew of Sano Asara. I am sure it was wonderful.

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, it was his Ultimate talent, after all.

**Inu Aruku:**

You really missed out...

I-I'm glad you enjoyed the coffee I made for you, Saba- I mean... Unmei.

I really poured my heart into making that brew.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I could tell. There was a fullness to it, one indicative of your passion and emotion. The flavor as well was divine. It did not fear or attempt to obscure its bitterness, and made up for it in spades with newfound sweetness. They merged beautifully.

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm not a huge fan of coffee, but I could still tell the effort you put into it.

Who knows, maybe you're gifted in that aspect, too?

_Inu starts to look noticablly embarrassed by all the praise._

**Inu Aruku:**

Please... Y-You're making me blush.

It couldn't have been that go-

**Monokuma** **:**

What's up chumps! Dredging up the past again?

_I bet you can't guess who's now in the room._

_Inu's good mood vanishes in an instant. Unmei turns around. His face hardens._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... _Monokuma_.

**Monokuma** **:**

... _You_.

Whoever you are anyway.

Doesn't matter to me.

**Asagi Oda:**

What's up, Mr. Monokuma?

**Inu Aruku:**

Why the fuck are you here?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well... this is my school.

Puhuhu!

So I wanted to make sure you all didn't miss your wonderful headmaster!

**Inu Aruku:**

Can you probably fuck off to another part of it then?

_*She scowls.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Rest assured, we do not miss you.

**Monokuma** **:**

Well that's because I'm here now!

Sheesh, is your brain dried up too?

Are we all enjoying the airing of secrets?

I sure am!

It's no fun to just keep them locked up...

**Inu Aruku:**

I can't see how you can find **ANY** enjoyment from this shit. Unless you're fucked in the head. Which you are.

**Monokuma** **:**

Wow, took all that time to really just come up with a sizzler like that, huh?

Puhuhu, stay in your lane.

_Inu shrugs._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

They are not pleasant, but they are enlightening.

**Monokuma** **:**

Well what kind of teacher am I if I don't expand my students' minds?

**Asagi Oda:**

That raises an excellent question, actually.

Are you our headmaster _and_ our only teacher?

What subject do you specialize in?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well not the _only_ teacher...

I specialize in post-secondary planning!

Puhuhu.

I'm also fond of the arts.

What an exciting social link this is!

I've never participated in one of these before!

**Asagi Oda:**

Isn't it chill?

_Monokuma and the students feel like they grew closer together today????_

_Unmei glances over at Asagi, then back to Monokuma._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I assume that would make Long John Jones the other "teacher"?

**Monokuma** **:**

Yup!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Hm. You seemed taken aback by him on our first day here. Faulty memory?

**Monokuma** **:**

Huh?

What are you talking about?

**Asagi Oda:**

I believe Norowareta is referring to your attitude towards Mr. John Jones after he blew up your Funhouse.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I am. You were confused, or perhaps disturbed by the existence of another.

**Monokuma** **:**

Another bear?

There are dozens of us!

You could say five dozens!

Or more!

_Inu shudders at the thought. Unmei places his thumb under his chin and curls the rest of his fingers into a fist._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Hm.

**Inu Aruku:**

I can barely stand one...

**Monokuma** **:**

Too bad for you there are two then, huh?

**Inu Aruku:**

I can tolerate the other asshole way more than you.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I do not consider either worthy of the ground they stand on.

**Monokuma** **:**

Awwh... you guys are mean.

Good thing I don't particularly mind!

But have you decided who you'll vote for next? We're getting close to the end!

I'm so excited... I might explode!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Do it from back there, if you must.

**Asagi Oda:**

The end of the motive, huh?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

There are over half of our secrets remaining. If we remain united against Hideji Birukawa and the traitor, we have considerable time.

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu, do you think you can _remain_ united?

I'll be interested to see.

**Asagi Oda:**

I dunno, buckaroo. The vote counts have been pretty united lately; I don't really see why that'd stop anytime soon.

**Monokuma** **:**

Not exactly what I mean but whatever.

Cling to that feeble hope as long as you want, I'll be excited when it falls away.

Upupu.

_Asagi smiles and points at himself with a thumb._

**Asagi Oda:**

No stopping this hope train, I'm afraid!

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu. I'm not talking to _you_.

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, alright.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I hold hope in the character of man. That no matter what happens, it will result in your fall.

**Monokuma** **:**

Bold words from you to hold hope in man.

I guess we'll see who's theory holds more water, huh?

But like I said before, I'll be excited to see you all be washed away by despair.

Oh it'll be great!

_Unmei cracks his knuckles._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

We shall see.

_Inu rolls her eyes._

**Inu Aruku:**

Yeah... Whatever you say _dear headmaster._ Can we get back to what were were doing before you fucking interrupted?

**Monokuma** **:**

Fine, fine.

**Inu Aruku:**

Door is right behind you, bud.

**Monokuma** **:**

Huh?

I'm your bud now?

You sure can't make up your mind, can you?

And people trust you to criticize things?

Puhuhu.

_Inu ignores Monokuma and continues looking through the shelves._

**Monokuma** **:**

Well that's enough chattering, I've got plans to make!

Enjoy your wallowing! Puhuhu.

_Monokuma bounds out through the door. Asagi sighs and rubs the back of his head._

**Inu Aruku:**

Asshole...

_Unmei turns back around._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

He will get what is due. Do not pay him mind.

**Asagi Oda:**

It's true those guys are malicious, but they don't seem to be taking an active role in harming us themselves at least.

That's why I don't think it helps to be inflammatory back, y'know?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

They have caged us here and refuse to free us. That is an active role in harming us.

**Asagi Oda:**

I guess. I meant more in their individual appearances; Monokuma didn't have a knife or anything, y'know?

**Inu Aruku:**

Not having active role? Wasn't the catch of this motive whoever had the dirtiest secret would get killed if nobody was murdered?

_Asagi sighs again._

**Asagi Oda:**

Look, what I said came across as confusing. I'm not saying they aren't malicious.

I'm saying that there isn't really a reason to be inflammatory to them when they show up like that.

If you are, you're just going to get that heat sent right back at you.

And ultimately, they seem to be harmless when they show up.

...Physically.

**Inu Aruku:**

Really hard for me to be buddy-buddy with the assholes holding us captive.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

The bite of a monster - physical, mental, emotional, or metaphorical - does not hold any concern in my mind. I will not withhold my intent or discontent.

To show them mercies in my mind is to open the door for resignation, and allow their abuse to spread. I have not, and will not, allow that.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, that's not a bad outlook. I don't wanna invalidate your opinion, just figured I'd share my own.

_Unmei silently glances over Asagi's face._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Very well. I will respect at least that much.

**Inu Aruku:**

I mean... You have the right to your own opinion, Asagi. It's just not easy for me to hold back with that _"thing"_ in the room.

_*She sighs.*_

Thanks for the company. A-And the compliments...

_*She turns around and starts heading for the door.*_

I need some time to myself... I-I'll talk to you two later.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

See you later, Inu Aruku.

**Asagi Oda:**

Seeya, Aruku. Take it easy, alright?

**Inu Aruku:**

I'll try.

_Inu leaves the lab._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Asagi Oda. May I ask you for one extra favor before I break off and return to my plan?

**Asagi Oda:**

Sure, whatcha need, my dude?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

There is an item from your lab I would like to retrieve, but stairs have continued to be my curse. May I have your help again?

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, no problem!

_Asagi extends his arm out for Unmei who takes it, and eases some of his middling weight onto Asagi._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Thank you. I hope this will not be a burden for much longer.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, I've got no issue with it. I like having the opportunity to help you out in an obvious way!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Good to hear. Let us advance.

_Asagi happily begins his stroll toward his Lab, talking Unmei's ear off once more on the way there._

_Despite everything, the three feel closer..._

_..._

_Not too long later..._

_Hideji has to eat at some point right? At some point he made his way out of his room and headed to the Pizzeria to grab a few slices of garlic toast. He's sitting down with a plate of them and silently munching on a piece. While he is eating, Momoka is strolling around with Lyle, talking about some various casual topics. Their wanderings bring them to the Pizzeria._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm thinking it would be cool to throw big speakers in my lab! I could jam out while practicing.

_Lyle laughs, arms held behind his head._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah! It'd totally raise the mood a little more around the building, I like it! And hey, I could like, take the mixtape from the club and-

_Lyle rounds the corner, seeing Hideji sit at the table. He freezes, in place, his smile fading. Momoko's eyes also catch Hideji sitting there. Unsure how to react, she waves._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hello..

_Hideji turns his head to see the two of them standing there, his neutral expression twisting into more of a grimace. He drops his half-eaten piece of garlic toast back onto his plate._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, for the love of-- _every time I leave my room.._.

Listen, I'm not in the mood to be lectured by one of you _again._ Keep walking and quit staring.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

And miss an opportunity to talk the _legendary_ Bar- Hideji? Nah, man, I'm fine with some quality pizza time. How about you, Momo?

_*He starts to heads towards the seat, a smile on his face.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Uhhhhh....... _is that a good idea?_

_*She starts to head towards a seat at the table regardless.*_

_Hideji suddenly scoots back in his chair and shoots up to his feet, picking up the plate his toast is on and dumping the pieces onto the table. He holds it up as if it's... a weapon?_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Mrgh... **If you're gonna sit, you sit at the other table!**

_Lyle stops, backing himself up._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Alright, chill, _chill_ dude! We'll move over a spot, that's cool!

_Momoka follows suit, wordlessly. Hideji takes a couple of deep breaths and slowly sits back down, dropping the plate on top of the pieces of toast. His lunch is ruined._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You... You uhh, want us to get you another plate, dude?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...No. I'm not hungry anymore anyway. You two need something?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Um... yes. We need something.

_*She looks at Lyle expectantly, not knowing what that something is.*_

_Lyle hesitates, looking back and forth between the two with a hint of panic._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ahh, uhh, hmm... Actually I wanted to ask, about uhh, _Team Breakout_ , yeah! You- you still good with that?

Sorry man, it's been a while since I've uh, seen you again! I've been wanting to talk but I know the mood's been... testy.

_Hideji sets an elbow on the table and leans forward, gaze completely fixated on Lyle._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...You're not serious, right? I've already _got_ my own plans. I sure as hell don't need or want to help you guys out anymore. Asking for my help is a death wish, understand? I can find out everything I need to without lifting a finger.

_Lyle smirks, eyes meeting Hideji's with a subdued look of confidence._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Haha, that's sort of the answer I expected. Really, plans of your own, hmm? It doesn't look like you'd be willing to share either, _what a shame_. Though I doubt we really need the genius plans of the great Hideji anyways, right?

I bet that they aren't even that good. Right, Momo?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Uh.... Umm...

_*She does the same panicked look Lyle performed earlier, looking between the two.*_

I mean, I think you're right... but...

_*She trails off.*_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Nggghhh...

_*He slams one of his fists onto the table, his face turning red and his expression forming into a glare.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

What's wrong? I mean, I'm not doubting your genius given your strengths in planning here. You did host that _magnificent_ play, after all! It's just- I dunno, I'm a little doubtful?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

 **No,** you **DON'T** need my plans, jackass! They're not even mine! They're the traitor's you son of a--

_*He stops abruptly and catches the rest of his words in his mouth.*_

...I can't help you. Alright?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The traitor?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I believe that's what we heard, yes. The traitor, huh?

_*He lets out a small chuckle, his eyes narrowing as he straightens his tie.*_

So! Would you like run that statement once more, hmm? About not working together, then having plans of your own, then working with the _traitor_ \- Yeah, would you care to expand upon that one?

That's a rather rough piece of testimony that came from your mouth. Seems a little important.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Y-yeah!

_Hideji leans back in his chair and lets out an annoyed groan, setting one foot on top of the table._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Why should I tell you, huh? If I talk, I could lose my only reliable source of info. What can you give me in return?

_*He chuckles, an uncomfortable grin creeping onto his face.*_

...Of course, I could be lying to you, right? Do you _really_ want to take the risk of trusting me?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Of course we would! The best way to keep everyone in the know about an escape plan is to trust each other and share _all_ the info we know!

Right Lyle-style?

_Lyle nods, unfazed._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Of course! I'd say that in terms of this game, unity's scoring pretty darn high in escaping the game. But a deal...?

_*He puts a hand to his chin, deep in thought.*_

Weeeeeell I suppose I do have some important information I could share, if you _cared_. I definitely could keep quiet about this too if you'd like. Or... I could just make a bigger mess.

Because I _could_ just share this information to the class. I'm sure you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you? You seem to be quite a fan of lectures, right?

_I'm sure you wouldn't mind 12 more._

_Hideji does his best to brush off the comment and waves a hand dismissively._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

There's a good chance you've already shared things with the traitor that you didn't want to. Doesn't that make you nervous? Besides...

_*He claps his hands together as if he is praying and starts talking in a mocking tone of voice.*_

If you _did_ share what I said with the class, all you'd get is, ahem, "Lyle Ayashi... He is a killer and an artist of deception. Ignore his words." From Megatron, no?

Hah! Associating with me is poison.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hah! That's pretty good, I'll actually have to write that one down.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I don't think you're going to tell me what I want to know. They felt it was safe to tell me who they were because of who I turned out to be in their eyes. And because of another thing...

_*He returns to a more neutral position.*_

Remember when I tied the votes on purpose and you were all soooo upset about it? The traitor has been doing the same thing the _entire_ time. I bet they wanted me to keep doing it.

I'm not gonna tell you who it is, but I'll tell you what their goal is. In exchange, you have to leave me alone and quit talking to me. Sound good?

...Besides. Do a little critical thinking with how the votes have gone and I'm sure you can figure it out on your own.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Sure! You've pretty much given me a fairly good idea at this point, I'm all ears on what you want to spill. Go ahead, oh _great genius Hideji, master of Star Wars_.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Mrgh, **YOU BETTER QUIT THAT SH--**

_*He takes a REALLY deep breath and stops himself.*  
_

O...kay.

What they want is _murder._ And a lot of it, I might add. They want us to kill each other so quickly that our captors don't have time to prepare for the next round of them and make a mistake.

_Momoka looks visibly confused._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

One of _us_ wants that?

That's... the dumbest thing I've ever heard!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, _is it?_

_*He smiles again, leaning forwards.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. It actually is _the dumbest thing I've ever heard_.

_*He looks at Hideji with a single frown, his disappointment immeasurable.*_

Really? You hyped me up for this?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

You thought what I said was bad? You should hear the traitor. They can't _stand_ this motive. They hate how slow it's moving. Matter of fact, they told me that if someone doesn't get killed off soon that the bears are going to help them do it themselves. The game is rigged. They won't allow this motive to reach its conclusion.

I know you don't believe me, that's alright.

But, if I were lying, why would I have this?

_*He reaches a hand into one of his jacket pockets and pulls out what looks like a tape (And a lot of crumpled up paper that fell out in the process oops).*_

Catch.

_Hideji tosses it to Lyle. The tape hits the floor (thankfully still intact) because Lyle is bad at catching things. Lyle groans, picking it up from the floor._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

They dropped this off at my room the other night to feed me information.

 _Any_ of you trusting me with something like this would be suspicious, no?

_Lyle takes it in his hands, reading it with a bored gaze._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Look man, I don't care if you're lying or you're not lying. You're providing information, and as a group we'll just discern what truth is really hidden in the webs you weave.

_Momoka starts to raise her voice, but brings it back down to a normal level rather quickly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No matter how hard you decide to keep make this, I'll find a way to trust you. We all want to get out. If you'll be kicking and screaming the whole way, that's fine. But any info like this is helpful, filled with lies or not.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

..."Find a way to trust me?" Dammit!

_*He stands up and raises his voice.*_

I literally threatened to _kill_ you! Knock it off! I don't **want** your help!

What is the matter with you people!? The only sensible one is the one that tried to stomp on my throat!

_Momoka gets up, and speaks through gritted teeth, while still smiling._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We're still all in this together.

_Lyle nods pocketing the tape. He gets up from his seat, walking towards the front of the parlor._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Personally, I just wish you'd use what little sense is in your brain for something a little more productive to your survival. You certainly want to, I'm sure.

Momoka's right whether you like to admit it or not. The faster you accept that? The better things will be. Please, at least ruminate on that.

_*He takes a couple pieces of pizza, carefully placing them on his plate.*_

And I'm sure other people would be better off too, trust--

_Hideji notices Lyle getting food from the counter and chucks the plate his garlic toast was on at him. It shatters on the counter next to him._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...me.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

You're taking that to go, you bastard! That goes for both of you! Get the hell out of here!

I don't wanna hear anymore! Leave me **ALONE!!**

_Momoka smiles and continues to clench her teeth._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Come on Lyle. Let's hold up our part of the little deal and leave him alone.

_Lyle briefly checks the broken mess next to him, sighing as he walks back to the table._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, we're done here. You wanna test out that speaker thing we were talking about, Momo? The nightclub isn't too far from here.

_Momoka loudly exhales and shakes herself once, returning to the classic calm Momo demeanor._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah. Sounds like a plan, man.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Excellent!

_*He walks towards the exit, plate still in hand.*_

If you wanna join in instead of being a little baby about all of this, by all means, please. Until then... take care, Barty.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

...

Later.

_*She starts to follow Lyle out.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So yeah, about those tunes...

_The conversation between the two fades out into silence as the door shuts behind them._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Yeah. I wouldn't mind making a little "accident" happen to that guy. What a waste of time. Guess I'll just take my food back to my room...

_Hideji slumps back in his chair and sulks._

_..._

_A little time passes and a few students have gathered in the Cafeteria for... whatever it was that Unmei was planning for dinner._

_Inu is just lounging in one of the cafeteria chairs waiting for whatever Unmei needed from the rest of the group. Yujinko has been sitting there, patently early as she tries to be. She idly plays with her hair. Ayumi stands in the corner of the room, patiently staring the table with subdued interest.  
_

**Inu Aruku:**

Hey, Ayumi. Why don't you get grab a seat with us?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm fine, thanks.

I just don't really feel like sitting down right now. Sorry.

**Inu Aruku:**

What's up? Are you afraid of sitting with Yujinko and me? We're all friends here... Right?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

N-No, it's not that or anything. I just- I want to stand here for now. Is there a problem with that?

_Inu shrugs._

**Inu Aruku:**

I guess I can't force ya.

_The cafetera doors swing open as Atsurou walks into the room, grinning like usual. He shoots a finger gun towards the rest of the cafeteria's inhabitants. Following just behind him is Tetsumi, as calm as ever, her arms held behind her back._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Evening, everyone!

_Yujinko gives a finger gun into a wave back at him._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good evening.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Evening. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable, table's nice and open.

**Inu Aruku:**

Evening, guys. I hope you're not afraid to sit with us like Ayumi there.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, I don't mind at all.

_*He takes a seat across from Inu before turning towards Ayumi.*_

But I _do_ wonder why you're off all alone in the corner by yourself. Something the matter?

_Ayumi glares at Atsurou, crossing her arms._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I just thought it'd be a nice change of pace, I'm sick of sitting. I'm not like, outside of the room or anything, _jeez_. So it ain't a big deal, okay?

I'm not causing you any damn grief, so leave me alone.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Take it easy, guys. No need to give her so many questions.

_Atsurou backs down._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Alright, alright, no worries, darling. I was just curious.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...does anyone have any theories regarding Unmei's purpose with this gathering?

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm as clueless as you are Tetsumi. All I know is Unmei wanted us to be here.

_Unmei opens up the door to the kitchen suddenly, and steps out. He struggles with each step as he carries trays with his hands and forearms. The trays are filled with a wide variety of colorful food of mostly Japanese and Hawaiian origin, including Soba, Sushi, Beef and Chicken Kabobs, etc. He makes it to the table and sets them down, before wiping some sweat off his brow. Hana follows close behind Unmei carrying more of the same._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... There! Welcome all, thank you for your presence tonight. Please, help yourselves.

_Unmei steps back and turns to the others in the room. Yujinko eyes all of the food with a stunned expression._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...W-Wow... Unmei, how did you manage to _make_ all of this?

_Tetsumi's eyes scans the large quantity of food before her, seemingly impressed._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I believe Yujinko has the right of it. This appears to have been quite the undertaking.

I will commend you on the fact that you managed to carry all that by yourself.

_Inu stares at all the food Unmei has prepared for the little get together. Her mouth begins to water at all the different dishes she can choose from. Ayumi blinks, unknowingly stepping forward at the sight._

**Inu Aruku:**

C-Color me impressed... I didn't think you could cook, Unmei. Let alone carry all of that in here...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're really going all out for this? Like, goddamn.

_Atsurou lets out an impressed whistle._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'm gonna have to agree with the rest. This looks delicious!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

My coordination has been hindered somewhat by my current state, but knowledge and experience is what matters for a task like this.

Now, at last, I have been given the opportunity to return to one of my loves - the culinary arts. I would not dare wait a second longer.

I asked for the aid of Hana Ohara for the transfer of food and some other tasks for the sake of time. Offer her your thanks as well.

_Hana stands up straight and places a hand to her chest._

**Hana Ohara:**

Please, my contributions were minimal at most. I deserve no praise for your accomplishments, young pharaoh.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I will allow you all first selection before I partake myself. Please, dig in.

_Tetsumi calmly walks up to the table and takes a seat next to Yujinko. She picks up a kabob from one of the trays and carefully examines it. Ayumi hesitates- just as her stomach begins to growl. She stiffens her lip, walking over towards the table._

**Inu Aruku:**

I'm having a very hard time deciding what to grab from this bountiful buffet you just brought us, Unmei.

**Atsurou Koide:**

In that case, why not try a little bit of everything?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

If it is to your liking, I will be sure to provide more going forward. Do not hesitate.

_Ayumi snatches a plate and places one of everything on it, finally seating herself by Inu._

**Inu Aruku:**

You should have made me a little sampler platter so I can have a bit of everything.

**Yujinko Aida:**

No harm in making our own! That's what I'm gonna do.

_*She takes a bit of everything, eyeing it carefully. She's about to eat before she remembers her manners.*_

Thanks for all this, Unmei and Hana! This is a really great surprise.

**Inu Aruku:**

As long as Unmei is offering to make more then I'll do just that.

Thanks again, Unmei.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

You are all welcome. I pray this will serve as a representation of my intent going forward: to unite us, and to repay your collective hospitality.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It's certainly a strange method of showing your appreciation...

_*She carefully removes a piece of meat from the skewer she's holding and swallows it.*_

Nonetheless, the intent is recognized. Thank you, Unmei Norowareta.

_Hana takes a seat without drawing a plate and patiently watches the rest of the group. Inu grabs a plate and starts to gather a bit of everything for her to sample. Ayumi rests her elbow on the table, taking the whole kebab and stuffing it in her mouth. She looks at Unmei, talking in-between chews._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

So, I appreciate the gesture, but where the hell did you learn how to cook? It's really damn good, I have to admit.

_Unmei sits down besides Tetsumi._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

The inspiration came from the culinary works of my people. Often they would have their works or process on display, and as a younger boy I found myself enraptured by it.

As a result, I have spent many hours in conversation about the topic. There is plenty you can learn about someone through their food alone.

I have, of course, brought some of that knowledge home to taste for myself, but I prefer supporting my people whenever possible.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do you cook for others often?

_*She reaches for another skewer, having already finished her first one, at the same time also retrieving some of the other types of food available.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Less than I would like to, I will admit. During times of bad harvests or miserable storms I open my doors and my pots for all, but besides that I would not take away from the business and passion of the other chefs.

So, this will be an interesting change of pace. There exist many recipes I would like to try for you all.

**Hana Ohara:**

Perhaps this will provide a much needed positive aspect of future breakfasts.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I was thinking along similar avenues. I'm sure it can't hurt.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Does that sound acceptable? I would be happy to continue there as well if so desired.

_Ayumi finishes another skewer, eyeing the sushi._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Mmm! Yeah, I'd totally be cool with that. It'll at least be something to look forward to instead of... regular breakfast.

**Inu Aruku:**

That would be nice...

_*She starts working on the on the chicken kabobs she grabbed.*_

Hell... You could probably teach me a thing or two, Unmei. I wouldn't mind adding a new recipe to my journal.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Very well. I shall plan for tomorrow.

... I figure I should ask. Are there any recipes close to home for you all? I could never replicate them, of course, but perhaps I could ease homesickness as we continue to seek a way out.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am sadly not too familiar with the more extravagant side of cooking. While I prepare food often, I focus more on maintaining a balanced diet than concerning myself with matters such as taste or appearance.

...I would not mind trying to aim higher, however. Should you would be willing to teach me.

_*She places down another empty skewer into a pile that is growing ever larger, and reaches over for more. Though she eats with impeccable manners and dignity, she nonetheless appears to be consuming food at an alarming rate.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

I could go for one of my dad's delicious chicken pot pies right about now. I was never really a good cook but I was always happy to help him prepare it all. My mom made sure I watched him do it. H-He wasn't always smartest cook. Nearly burned our damn house dow-

_*She cuts herself off before she finishes her story.*_

Uh... N-Nevermind...

_Ayumi purses her lips, taking another chicken kebab. Her stack isn't quite as big as Tetsumi's, but it's steadily rising. Inu glances over at Yujinko for a brief moment hoping she didn't catch that and continues eating without saying another word. Yujinko, who has been silently eating her food (it's impolite to talk with your mouth full), looks up to see Inu's eyes glancing at her from the other side of the table._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hmm... well, _my_ favorite food is breakfast stuff. My grandparents always make sure I have a good breakfast to start my day off right... so any of that stuff really hits the spot!

I'm more than willing to try anything at least once, though. You never know you won't like it unless you do. And I can tell you that I _really_ like all of this, Unmei. It's delicious!

_Unmei smiles and nods, breaking his nervous composure after Inu's comment._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I see. Thank you.

Any other requests?

_*He glances towards the remaining few.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, I'm happy to eat pretty much anything that gets put in front of me. I'm a very busy man, usually. Don't really have the time to prepare my own food!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Ramen. Dad would always prep it for dinner when he wasn't on business.

_*She finishes her sushi. She burps, pardoning herself as she reaches for the soba.*_

It's short, efficient, and all on the ingredients and technique used to prepare it. That's why I remember it fondly since Dad prepared it well... And I'm not talking about that microwavable cupped shit, either. That garbage's just lazy.

S-So, I wouldn't mind giving your own recipe a try. You've already surprised me with that cooking skill of yours, so... yeah.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I would not say that. My skill is the same as any of yours. All that is different is experience.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am not sure I would quite agree with that.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Oh?

_Tetsumi gently places down the bowl of soba she was holding and dabs her mouth with a handkerchief._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Admittedly, my knowledge of the subject matter is limited, having only been introduced to it recently.

But your words do bring us to the matter concerning the nature of talent.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Ah, "talent". What a peculiar concept.

You all were accepted to Hope's Peak through your talent, correct?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes.

_Ayumi nods her head._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sure was. Didn't really think much of it at the time - thought it'd be a great way to make some acquaintances and expand my contact network.

Didn't really expect to get pulled into... well, _this_ whole thing, but who of us did?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I too was accepted in the same way as all of you.

But I had already started doing research into the field of talent-related neuroscience earlier, however meagerly.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I see. Might I ask for your thoughts on the matter of talent, then?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Admittedly, I did not think much of the subject at first. I was more concerned with furthering my research into cybernetics and genetics, and did not give the idea much of a second thought.

But when a... colleague choose to share his own findings on talent with me, I could not help but be intrigued.

It is true that practice and experience is not at all to be discredited, but there is certainly merit to the argument that some people are born with a natural aptitude towards certain skillset, as Hope's Peak's own findings have demonstrated.

I should think that all of your _own_ skills support that theory.

_Unmei glances around the room. He seizes a roll of sushi and munches on it in thought for some time, before swallowing._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... _More sauce next time._ I shall keep that in mind.

_Hana removes a hand from her lap, placing a curled finger on her chin. After thinking for a moment, she turns a bit in her chair and faces Tetsumi._

**Hana Ohara:**

On the subject of "talent," yours is the Ultimate Priestess, yes?

What exactly does that entail?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...quite frankly? I am not entirely certain why that is the title they decided upon, myself.

But I suppose, in a way, they are not incorrect.

I have made it my goal to spread the idea of a transhumanist ideal for a better humanity. With each day, the words I speak about this philosophy attracts more and more followers who wish to see that ideal become reality.

In that sense, am I not similar to the priests and priestesses of old, who preach about an ideal way of living?

_Unmei takes this time to sample more of his own food, listening in._

**Inu Aruku:**

D-Did you have a place for your followers to gather? Like a church or something similar to that?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Global Ascension does have facilities to call their own, yes. Though I would not at call it a church, except perhaps in a very loose, metaphorical sense.

_Ayumi fetches another sushi roll, listening with a conflicted look on her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

So wait, what exactly is it, then? Is it like, a scientific organization or something? I'm uh, confused.

Because it sounds uh, like a few groups we had in my region. But like, way more uhh, r-reasonable?

Like, um, what does your group _do?_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I should think it obvious. Our entire organization is devoted to developing the perfect human.

You certainly didn't think I would attempt to undertake such an endeavor alone, did you?

I work among some of the best and brightest scientists that humanity has to offer - among other professions. Engineers, doctors...

_Atsurou whistles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Must have been difficult to rope that many people together, no?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...normally, I suppose it would be, but it does help the group grew out of a private research institute. Much of the personnel were already there.

**Hana Ohara:**

It is interesting to me that a...." _society_ " with such a lofty goal is not more focused upon by the general public. I wonder why that is.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Admittedly, a small part of that is by intention.

**Inu Aruku:**

How well known was this organization? You said more and more people flocked to your teachings... So it must have been popular.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

True. But while we do take in new followers when we can, we are also making sure we keep a... low profile.

I am no fool. I am well aware that our endeavors are quite radical in their goals, and that many people would be opposed to them by virtue of being considered "unnatural".

It is my hope that we can further our advancements before we truly introduce our ideas to the world stage, with the hope that mankind could look upon our works with joy, rather than fear.

**Inu Aruku:**

W-Would it be wrong of me to assume it sounded almost like a... Cult?

_*She chuckles nervously hoping Tetsumi doesn't take it personally.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It would be, yes.

Though I know of one person in particular who would have quite the opiniated response to that sentiment...

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I'm sorry for assuming something like that... It's just the way you explained some things made a few red flags pop up in my mind.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Regardless, returning to the original topic of conversation...

What do you all think about your own respective talents?

_Unmei glances over at Yujinko. She pipes up next to Tetsumi—she starts to say something before yawning._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_Uhhh..._ I'd say I just kinda... learned it? I mean, you can't teach someone if you don't know what you're supposed to teach, after all. I wasn't born with all that knowledge in me, so I don't really think it was innately in me.

I _also_ don't think I was just born nice. It's how I grew up, what I learned I should be like. It's just the way you learn to be... and how people can become better compared to who they are now.

**Hana Ohara:**

I do not consider it a talent. It is a learned skill that I have mastered, and that is all.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

...I don't like to tie my own skills with the sword to fate or whatever. That just feels... insulting.

I got here through hard work and practice alone, and sticking to what I wanted to do. That's it. Otherwise... all of that was pointless.

_*She quietly pushes her plate forward, staring at straight at Tetsumi.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

No, I understand completely. I did not mean to undermine your own dreams or ambitions.

Just because some people may have that aforementioned aptitude towards certain fields does not at all mean I think they should be beholden to them. Nor do I think your achievements are any less noteworthy because of it.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I am not fond of my title. "Inheritance" as a talent seems contradictory to the word itself, and also...

... No. I shall save that for another day. For now, I prefer "Pharaoh".

**Atsurou Koide:**

It's an interesting theory, though. It all seemed to come naturally to me, that's for sure.

_As the conversation continues, Tetsumi glances over her shoulder at Yujinko. It seems at some point during the last few minutes, the poor girl fell asleep on Tetsumi's shoulder._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Oh.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... She expressed exhaustion when I saw her earlier. I suppose that was only a matter of time.

**Inu Aruku:**

Wow... She's out like a light...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Y'know, I _thought_ she looked rather tired...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose someone ought to take care of her, before our captors find out...

_*She picks up Yujinko with great ease, carrying her unconscious body in her arms.*_

I will return her to her room. As much as I would like to continue this conversation, it will simply have to wait for another time.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Mhm. We'll catch you later. Thanks for the... talk.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Thank you for the dinner, Unmei Norowareta. To everyone else, I bid you good night.

_She departs with Yujinko._

**Inu Aruku:**

Make sure you tuck her in. Leave a warm glass a milk for her too.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Might I hear your thoughts, Inu Aruku? I will relay them to Tetsumi Fukuhara later.

**Inu Aruku:**

Uh... Well.

I really never notice I had any talent to begin with. I was just some random idiot voicing their opinions online. Never expected people to like my reviews.

People just loved the content I was putting out so I made it a job. People just **BEGGING** me to review their products. It was very tiring but I was having a blast doing it.

_*She smirks.*_

I've said it once on my blog. _"Everyone's a critic. I'm just a better one."_

I-I really wouldn't call it much of a talent though...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I see... Very well, I shall inform her later.

**Inu Aruku:**

I doubt she'd care.

But thanks...

_Unmei nods and continues the conversation for a little while longer. However, it doesn't take long for the dinner to end and for the group to disperse. Hana and Unmei clean up, and after some time, leave the Cafeteria and Kitchen as it was before._

_The students feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_Not too long after the dinner has ended, Yujinko's short lived nap comes to an end, and she's making her way back to the Kitchen. She forgot to say thank you to Unmei and the others who helped, so she figured she'd head back to the Cafeteria and see if they still needed help._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hello? Unmei? Sorry for not helping with the dishes, is there anything—oh, it's already clean...

_Yujinko then hears something in the kitchen. Maybe they're still working! She takes a peak inside the kitchen._

_It's not Unmei! It's Reika! It looks like she's trying to... do something with the sink? (Is she trying to clog it? Is this a prank?)_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, hey, Reika. Did everyone else already leave? Whatcha doin' in here?

_Reika jumps in surprise!_

**Reika Fujino:**

G-Geez!

_*She looks over at Yujinko and sighs.*_

Oh... you surprised me.

I guess everyone left? When I got here I was the only one here! As for what I'm doing...

_*She glances towards the sink.*_

...Well I _thought_ a sink related scheme would be a good time, but I just don't think it's coming together.

_The sink's piping has been completely disassembled._

_(Monokuma's note: You better put that back together! I'll kill ya!)_

**Yujinko Aida:**

You might wanna be careful with what you do with it... it might be dangerous to damage it. The bears said that's against the rules, after all, and I wouldn't want you to get in trouble.

**Reika Fujino:**

It's not _broken_!

_*She looks down at the pipes.*_

... Well, it can be put back together.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Do you need a little help?

**Reika Fujino:**

_Help_? Please! Putting together a sink is child's play for any villain worth their salt!

...

Or that's what I'd say if I had any clue what I was doing.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I don't really know either. We haven't covered plumbing on our show yet, heehee. But we can learn together, if you want.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Yeah, sure.

_Reika sits down and tries to figure out how to put together the sink piping. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all. Yujinko gives her a hand. Two hands are better than one!... Four hands are better than two? Or is it heads? She can never remember._

_As they're working, Asagi walks into the door with a slightly worried look on his face. He looks over to the two girls attempting to plumb and relaxes immediately, smiling._

**Asagi Oda:**

There you are, Rei.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, hey Blue Boy!

_*She grins.*_

Once I'm done with this sink, I _totally_ have to show you the art I made!

_Yujinko looks over at her with a smile._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, you were making something in the art room? That place is pretty fun, to be honest.

Well, aside from that freaky bear picture on the walls... That thing kinda sorta gives me the creeps.

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! I didn't _make_ it in the art room! It's a piece that needed more space!

So it's outside the casino.

**Asagi Oda:**

Sounds cool, we'll have to check it out later.

You uh, you good?

Nothin' happened while you were out and about, right?

_Reika doesn't look up from this mess of pipes. It could be going better._

**Reika Fujino:**

Outside of art and now this pipe puzzle, nope.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, good.

I wasn't interrupting anything between y'all, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Nope! I just came in here to see if I could help the others after dinner, and I found Reika here, so I figured I'd give her a hand putting the pipes back into perfect positions.

**Asagi Oda:**

I see. Couldn't you just put them back how you found them?

**Reika Fujino:**

I wasn't really paying attention when I took it apart...

But I'll figure it out!

_Asagi leans up against the door frame for a little while watching the two attempt to puzzle together the pipes._

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh!

Aida, while you're here, I've got business with you.

_Yujinko looks over at him, a bit surprised._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, uhh, m-me? Sure! What's up?

**Asagi Oda:**

First and foremost, I wanna make sure you're feelin' alright. Mentally, y'know?

**Yujinko Aida:**

That's very sweet of you, Asagi. Thanks. I'm... feeling fine, I think. Just _tired._ This whole thing has been pretty stressful, but... I'm just trying to keep my head up.

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm relieved to hear that.

_*He smiles again and starts talking with his hands.*_

I ask cuz I caught wind that you had an...altercation with Yoru yesterday. I was pretty surprised by how he described it in this morning's notes.

Which is to say, that he described it at all. Normally his notes are pretty dry.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh! I... see.

_*Her expression seems to droop momentarily.*_

What did he, umm, happen to say?

_Asagi looks up and changes his voice to sound more like Yorumi's._

**Asagi Oda:**

"I spoke with Ms. Yujinko Aida late in the day and things got heated. I made it heated. Afterward, Ms. Yobun Ai showed up and I left shortly after."

That's pretty much it.

_Yujinko taps her finger to her chin._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Huh. Yeah. That... seems to be about how things went in a nutshell. What about it?

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, it's not really like him to point out the tone of a scene, so I figured something happened that made him linger on it.

That, and he wrote you a letter.

Which is _also_ not normal, so I figured I'd try to make sure you're good.

**Yujinko Aida:**

I... I guess so. Geez... I-I hope I didn't say anything wrong...

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, I'm kinda hoping there isn't much bad about it either.

_*He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the letter neatly addressed to "Ms. Yujinko Aida." He hands it nonchalantly to Yujinko, but hesitates for a moment before passing it off.*_

Did...Yoru seem off to you, at all?

_Yujinko reaches out for the letter, but refrains when Asagi pulls his hand back._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-I have to admit, I don't talk to him much. But he did seem pretty upset about... well, all of this.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hmm...

Alright, just trying to test a theory.

_Asagi actually hands her the letter this time. Yujinko takes it, and looking up at the other two, opens it up, reading its contents silently.  
_

_The letter reads as follows..._

"Dear Ms. Yujinko Aida,

I'm sorry.

I am assuming Asagi will have given you this note the day after we spoke, and that you will have read it shortly after, so I will use according language.

Yesterday, I said hurtful things to you.

As I have mentioned I do not place much trust in others, and I had assumed your interactions toward me were purely selfish so I lashed out.

I understood shortly after what I did was wrong, but I could not bring myself to say so. Even now, I do not know if I can face you tomorrow. I am a coward, and I worry despite all reason that your reaction to my apology will be negative, so I am writing this letter instead.

I understand if you do not accept my apology. I do not expect you to.

But I hope you do.

I previously did not put much faith in 'hope'. The idea of ignoring the realities of this world and instead dreaming fruitlessly of something better seemed pointless. I do not know if I still think that.

I know this apology is not sufficient, but I do not want to waste your time longer. I hope that someday, as the Ultimate Student, I can learn to move forward. Forgive. And try to be better.

\- Yorumi Oda."

_That's all there is._

_Yujinko bites her lower lip as her mouth curves into a bit of a sad smile. She folds the letter back up and puts it in her pocket, and wipes her eyes._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_(...Maybe I_ am _being more helpful than I thought...)_

Th-Thanks, Asagi. I really appreciate you bringing me this. I'll be sure to let Yorumi know when I see him.

_Reika looks up at Yujinko, the sink looks pretty much back to normal._

**Reika Fujino:**

...So it was a good letter, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh! Reika—I'm sorry, I got so distracted by this. You did a really good job, though.

It was a good letter, yeah. Very good.

**Reika Fujino:**

... That's good. What I want is the best for both Blue Boys!

So if that's a good letter, then that's a good start!

_Asagi lets loose a big sigh of relief as he slides down the door frame, brushing his hair on the way down._

**Asagi Oda:**

Geez, I was so worried he was gonna snap or something.

_*He looks up at Yujinko.*_

He, uh, didn't snap at you, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

W-Well... He sort of did. When we first started talking. I... called him something he didn't appreciate. We just kinda sorta started fighting after that. Then we de-escalated, took a breath, and talked things out.

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, Mr. Oda?

_Yujinko nods abashedly._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah...That's a bit too much to get into right now, but that's Dad's name.

Definitely touchy, try to avoid it.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Ah, that's why. I'll make sure to keep that in mind. I won't try and pry into it.

**Asagi Oda:**

Whelp!

_*He claps and stands back up.*_

I'm glad the letter turned out well.

There's, uh, an issue I'm guessing he didn't mention in it, but we'll see how that goes tomorrow.

You said you wanted to show me something, Rei?

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh, yeah! Art!

Yujinko can come too!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, well, if you'd like me to come, I'd be glad to tag along!

**Reika Fujino:**

... Alright then!

_Reika gets up and starts to squeeze past Asagi, who steps aside to let her pass._

**Reika Fujino:**

Let's get a move on!

_And so the three leave the school building and head out to Kuma Street!_

**Reika Fujino:**

Hmm...

_*She pauses and puts her hands on her hips.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

You said it was in front of the Casino?

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah, but we don't want to look at it backwards or anything...

_*She points to the south.*_

Cause it's facing _that_ way. Otherwise the whole thing will be upside down! Since it's on the pavement.

_*She starts going in that general direction!*_

So we'll go through that way!

_Asagi follows Reika to the Arcade entrance! Reika goes to open the southmost door!_

_It doesn't open!_

**Reika Fujino:**

...U-Uhh.

_Allow me to be more specific._

_It's opening a tiiinnnyyy bit, but something's blocking the door._

**Yujinko Aida:**

That shouldn't be a problem. We can go in through the other side up there!

_*She points towards the other door that heads into the Arcade.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

That's weird, though...Why would something be blocking it?

Is this part of your art, Reika?

**Reika Fujino:**

N-No... It was just outside of the casino...

_*She tries pushing open the door again. A little progress is made but more force would be needed.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

Do you want me to try, or should we try the other door?

**Reika Fujino:**

Uhh...

Try the other one first...???

**Yujinko Aida:**

Yeah, that sounds safer. Let's give it a go.

**Asagi Oda:**

Sure.

**Reika Fujino:**

I'll stay here... See if I can...

_*She tries pushing the door harder.*_

Do anything...

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm...

You go ahead, Aida. I'll stick here with Rei.

_Yujinko nods, and heads over to the other door. She gives it a push!_

_Wow! It doesn't budge even an inch._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Huh. That's not good.

This one's shut too!

_Asagi sighs and rolls up his sleeve that's down and cracks his neck a little._

**Asagi Oda:**

Alright, guess I'll give it a go.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Are you strong enough to... do that?

**Asagi Oda:**

Who knows!

_Asagi backs up a bit before running forward and charging his shoulder into the door._

_The door cracks open a little bit from the impact, but only barely._

**Reika Fujino:**

O-Oh! I guess so!

Do it again!

**Yujinko Aida:**

I'll try and help, if you want me to.

**Reika Fujino:**

Y-Yeah... Teamwork!

**Asagi Oda:**

Alright, once more! We got this!

From 3, on "go." Ready?

_Yujinko nods as Asagi backs up a bit._

**Asagi Oda:**

3!

2!

1!

Go!

_A decisive shove!_

_The door pushes open further, but gets stuck from opening entirely._

_It seems like one could squeeze in now._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Sh-Should I try peeking in there first?

**Asagi Oda:**

If you want, I can get out of the way.

**Reika Fujino:**

Don't... don't go in alone...

This... This skeeves me out!

**Yujinko Aida:**

We can try going around the other side, but... I-I don't know. This is kinda sorta scary. Should we tell the others...?

**Asagi Oda:**

We can grab some people in a sec, we should check to make sure no one's hurt in there, y'know?

You can follow me if you want.

**Reika Fujino:**

... Right.

_Asagi squeezes his way past the door and makes his way inside. The other two follow suit behind him._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Right. OK. If you want to lead...

_Upon entering, they immediately notice an overturned pinball machine further hindering your ability enter somewhat._

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm, that explains that.

**Yujinko Aida:**

We'd better try and move it...

_With a little bit of effort, they manage to do just that. In the entrance of the room, one can easily notice..._

_A cannon._

**Reika Fujino:**

Are you... s-serious?

_Yes!_

_Asagi walks further inside, rounding the corner... in which is immeditally notices a trail of blood... and..._

__

_Following the blood trail... lies the body of Yobun Ai. A pair of scissors is embedded into her stomach, with a number of stab wounds spread out all across her torso. Blood covers her head and the large plush lion her body is lying against. A pool of blood surrounds the body._

**Reika Fujino:**

... I-

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up. Monokuma in front of the screen, Long John Jones is lurking to his left._

**Monokuma** **:**

A body has been discovered! Everyone report to the Arcade on the double! Hahaha!

_click._

**Asagi Oda:**

_Yobun!_

_Yujinko puts a hand to her horrified face, and turns away from the graphic scene._

**Reika Fujino:**

Are you... f-fucking _kidding me_?!

_Asagi staggers forward a bit, his legs refusing to move. He grabs his chest and breathes slowly and heavily. Reika rushes up to Asagi, trying to make sure he's not about to pass out again._

**Asagi Oda:**

I'm...I'm good.

**Yujinko Aida:**

H-How... _How could_ any _of us wanted this_ again?

**Asagi Oda:**

I don't want to believe that anyone would, but...

I have to face the facts. One of us killed Yobun, and we're going to find them. I'll find them.

For Yobun.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**Dirty Deeds Done Despairingly Cheap** _

_Deadly Life  
_

* * *


	20. Chapter 2: Deadly Life (Investigation)

_Time doesn't seem to exist anymore. Somehow, everyone managed to pile through the one open door of the Arcade._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... This is...

_Ayumi rushes through door, eyes fraught with worry... and then she sees the body. Her entire face drains of color, face completely slack._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...N-n... no...

This... This a joke, right? Y-You're not actually-

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Again... Damn it!

_Momoka pounds a fist into the wall, causing Lyle to jump at the impact, his face pale._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

G-God.... I...

_Marco takes one look at the scene and immediately pins himself to the corner. He remains silent, occasionally glancing at the cannon. Inu sees Yobun's body sprawled on the floor and turns away from the scene. Hana places a hand to her mouth as her eyes go wide. Her facial expression sours and she forces herself to look away, clenching her fists. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. Tetsumi stares at the corpse with her usual unflinching demeanor._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...disappointing.

**Inu Aruku:**

Y-Yobun...

_Hideji makes his way into the arcade behind everyone else, peeking around everyone to get a look at who the victim is this time around. Once he sees the amount of blood on the floor he looks like he's going to be sick._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

So who's the announcement abo-- Ngh! Oh, what the fuck!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Disappointing, that's for sure. I thought the two of us had built up quite some rapport, and then she had to get herself into... _this_.

_*He shakily reaches a hand into his jacket.*_

And what a gruesome way to end...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

aaaaaaaAAAAA **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

_*She dashes straight towards Yobun's corpse. Leaning down, she shakes it frantically, tears streaming down her face.*_

Wake up! _Wake the fuck up!_ Please, wake up and get your fucking ass up from the floor, p-please don't do this to me please please _please_ you _fucking_ -

_Yujinko runs up towards her and embraces her, trying to wrest her away as best as she can through her own tears. Her voice is breaking just as much._

**Yujinko Aida:**

_A-Ayumi, please, n-not too close! I'm sorry, I know... y-you can't t-touch it... we... w-we have to keep it like it is to... f-figure this out..._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Get your fucking hands off of me!_

_Ayumi turns around and brushes Yujinko off, panting as she brings her arm to her hilt. As she does, suddenly, there's..._

**Monokuma** **:**

Welly well well, here we are again!

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones

_Monokuma is standing on the DDR Machine in the middle of the room. Long John Jones (with no hat) is half outside by the open door._

**Monokuma** **:**

And it looks like we're gearing up for a twofer!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_I'll fucking kill you!_

**long john jones:**

oh wait, i can't see yet

_*He pushes pass the door and a few of the students.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Ayumi Matsuko!

... Please. I am sure most here understand. But you must calm down.

**Reika Fujino:**

W-We don't need anyone else to die right now...

_Inu turns to Ayumi._

**Inu Aruku:**

A-Ayumi, please... You have to calm down. I-I understand what you're going through right now... Just don't do anything stupid.

_Ayumi stares at Unmei and Inu, eyes wild with desperate fury as she looks at the both of them with sheer rage... and collapses to the floor, sobbing all the while._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...s-she fucking pr-promised...

_Asagi walks forward and silently places a hand on Ayumi's and Yujinko's shoulders._

**Monokuma** **:**

Hahaha!

Promises, secrets, what does it matter?!

Just vague statements people will die for!

Puhuhu...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Egh... Do we really gotta go through that whole ordeal from last time?

**long john jones:**

yes

**Monokuma** **:**

Yup!

And to get things kicked off...

Here's the most fabulous Monokuma file!

_Everyone's E-Handbooks let out a quiet beep, indicating that the file has been added._

**long john jones:**

wow, i wonder what goods await us this time

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'll... be outside.

_Marco quietly shuffles outside. Lyle looks at the body with a blank expression on his face, silent. He shakes his head, sighing, and follows Marco out._

**Reika Fujino:**

I... Y-Yeah, I had enough looking at the body last time...

_Reika starts to head on out but freezes as she's face to face with Hideji. She stands in place for a moment before taking a deep breath and continues making her way outside. Hideji grimaces and averts his eye-contact from hers as she walks past. Hana quietly leaves to see to the group outside._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Whatever. I'm staying in here.

_Tetsumi finally diverts her eyes off Yobun's corpse, looking around the room at the rest of the students._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If everyone is past the initial shock, I suggest we do not tarry.

There will be a time to mourn later.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah. We gotta figure out what happened...

And who could be so selfish to do this...

**long john jones:**

sounds good to me

you kids have fun

**Monokuma** **:**

Good luck! See you in the Class Trial!

_Monokuma skedaddles. Long John Jones starts to head out as well but he pauses for a moment._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Hey, hold on a second.

**long john jones:**

oh, right. you're probably wondering why i, long john jones, am no longer wearing my cool hat

**Unmei Norowareta:**

We were not.

**long john jones:**

you can lie all you want

it's not polite to wear goofy cowboy hats in front of the dead

_Hideji turns to Long John Jones, ignoring his comments._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I asked about it last time, but, uh... Just a refresher. Killing is not valid during these investigation things, right?

**long john jones:**

you can but you'll just be killed with no trial

don't wanna ruin the fun

anyway, seeya

_Long John Jones is outie. Unmei stares blankly but intently, as if looking at someone behind Hideji. He blinks, and turns his focus towards the group, specifically Ayumi._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I will not crowd the room. I hope you find what is needed to allow Yobun Ai to rest well.

_Unmei starts on his way after the others outside. Shortly after he leaves, Inu walks over to Ayumi and tries her best to reassure her._

**Inu Aruku:**

Put that rage to good use, Ayumi. Let's find the fucker who did this.

_Asagi stretches his arms behind his head and holds them there for a brief bit, his eyes closing a bit._

**Asagi Oda:**

Alllright! Let's do this.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_Ayumi lets out one more sob, picking herself up from the floor._

##  **~INVESTIGATION START~**

_Tetsumi calmly, but swiftly walks up to Yobun's corpse and kneels down to analyze it from close up. As she gets to work on that, Asagi takes his handbook out and browses to the Monokuma File._

**_Monokuma File #02 has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

_**** _ **Monokuma File #02**

**VICTIM: YOBUN AI, THE ULTIMATE LION TAMER**

  * The victim was found dead on the floor of the Arcade around 6:00 PM.
  * Time of death was around 5:30 PM.
  * The victim has multiple stab wounds as well as a wound associated with blunt force trauma on the back of the head.
  * Scissors were found still perforating the body.
  * The victim has traces of blood under the fingernails of her right hand.



_Atsurou glances over Asagi's shoulder, glancing repeatedly between the corpse and the file._

**Atsurou Koide:**

She sure managed to pick a hell of a way to go, didn't she?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's positively brutal.

_Asagi looks behind him at Atsurou, putting the handbook back in his jacket._

**Asagi Oda:**

You should stop insinuating she had a hand in choosing her fate, Koide. Try to look around and help out, alright?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah. Focus on the fucking investigation.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...

_Atsurou shrugs, and turns his attention to the rest of the room. Ayumi walks on over to the body, hand to her mouth._

_As for Tetsumi's part in examining the body, she doesn't seem to find much of anything not mentioned on the file. Of course, it would be good to mention a few obvious things._

**_Bloody Scissors has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Bloody Trail has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Bloody Scissors**

  * Scissors from the Ultimate Lion Tamer Lab that were found still stuck in Yobun's body.
  * The scissors are covered in blood stains.



**Bloody Trail  
**

  * A large trail of blood leading from the south end of the Arcade to Yobun's body.



_And while we're here, there's the thing she's up against too! It looks just... a little off?_

**_Slightly Deformed Plush Lion has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Slightly Deformed Plush Lion**

  * The large plush lion Yobun was found leaning against.
  * It seems to be deformed or deflated depending on how you look at it.



_Asagi crouches down next to Tetsumi and briefly looks over the body. He notices a small bunch of lettering on the ground next to her and takes a closer look at that._

_Look at that! It looks like it says 21h7!_

_Or you're just looking at it upside down._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Is that _fuckin_ \- Of course it _fucking is._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...Lyle Ayashi. What hand did you have in these events?

_**Bloody Message has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**Bloody Message  
**

  * The word "Lyle" is scrawled underneath the body in blood.



**Inu Aruku:**

...

_Ayumi peers at the writing with a scowl, fists tightly clenched._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

... _Fucking stupid ass rat._ I'll kill him.

**Asagi Oda:**

Let's not get ahead of ourselves, alright?

_*He stands back up, brushing his knees off.*_

What else is around here?

_Hideji keeps his eyes focused on the blood on the floor a little longer before turning his head away and glancing behind him at the overturned pinball table._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

What the hell is this doing here?

_Well, well, well! That definitely is an overturned pinball machine!_

**_Overturned Pinball Machine has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Overturned Pinball Machine  
**

  * A knocked over pinball machine found by the southwest door.



_While Hideji is admiring this poor pinball machine, Yujinko is more trying to put some distance between herself and the furious Ayumi instead of trying to find evidence. She pokes around the cabinets at the northern end of the room. But... there seems to be something in between the arcade cabinets. It looks like a little box. A kit if you will._

_Curious, she opens it up._

_Looking inside, there are two small cloth bags. Looking inside there's a weird powder of sort. While Yujinko might not recognize it as a Children's Entertainer, Atsurou would certainly recognize it as gunpowder._

_There are also a few small... strings? Or is it a fuse?_

**_Gunpowder Kit has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Gunpowder Kit**

  * A small black box with two cloth bags of gunpowder inside. It looks like it can carry more.
  * There are also a couple of fuses in the kit.



**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, now _that's_ interesting.

_Atsurou has made his way across the room and is now glancing over Yujinko's shoulder._

**Yujinko Aida:**

U-Um... if you're more interested in it, I-I can let you get a closer look...

_Yujinko hands the box over to Atsurou, looking a bit squeamish. Atsurou almost eagerly accepts the box of gunpowder. He gently reaches into the bag and picks up a pinch of the stuff between his fingers, bringing it up to his eye._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I knew something like this had to be lying around here _somewhere_...

_As Atsurou examines the gunpowder, Tetsumi continues to give the corpse a thorough examination. She reaches down and gently brushes her hair to the side, revealing the burnt part of her face._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This was not recent...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It-it wasn't.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeah. I might've caught a glimpse of that when we were wrestling the other day... I don't think it's relevant to.... this.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It's not. C-Can we just... uggh.

_Tetsumi withdraws her hand, Yobun's hair falling back into place._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I could have helped her, had she but swallowed her pride and told me.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Just- Just shut the fuck up. You don't know _shit_ about her, and we're in the _middle of investigating_. So fucking act like the professional you are, okay?

_Ayumi shakes her head and hastily heads past the bear, walking directly towards the prize counter, Asagi following behind._

_While those two do that, Inu starts to make her way towards the south end of the Arcade, but she catches a glimpse of something behind the DDR machine._

**Inu Aruku:**

What the hell...

_It's small but it looks like a box of matches! Ooooh~_

_... Why is it here?_

**_Box of Matches has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Box of Matches**

  * A small box of matches haphazardly thrown on the floor.



_Momoka also ends up gravitating towards the south end of the room and spots something... or well, re-spots something. It's definitely been spotted before._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You guys should come peek over here. Pretty sure _this_ isn't supposed to be here...

_Wow, it's a cannon!_

**_Cannon has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Cannon**

  * A functioning cannon on wheels, found by the south door with the remnants of a burnt fuse remaining.



**Inu Aruku:**

Why the fuck is this here...?

_Hideji does a double take upon seeing it._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I-I didn't even see that there... Uh..? Isn't this from her lab?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sure looks like it. Someone must have dragged the thing over here.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

If this was used... then 'brutal' might have been an understatement.

_*She shudders and looks in front of the cannon.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Woah, woah!

_Atsurou scrambles towards Momoka to try and urge her to not do that. Before she gets pulled away, Momoka does notice that the rug is discolored..._

_Ash and residue cover the area in front of the cannon, with small burnt chunks lying around._

**_Cannon Residue has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Cannon Residue  
**

  * Burnt portions of a fuse as well as some gunpowder residue can be found near the south end of the room by the south door.



**Atsurou Koide:**

Easy, girl. I know you're curious, but not looking straight down a barrel is the first thing they teach you when it comes to this sort of stuff.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sorry! I... I just wanted to be a bit more useful this time around. I'll be more careful.

_Closer to the prize counter, Asagi places a hand on Ayumi's shoulder again._

**Asagi Oda:**

Hey, Matsuko, I understand you're upset, but we're all working together here, alright?

We're going to find whoever did this.

We can't let your friend down, wherever she is, y'know?

_Ayumi stares at Asagi, eyebrows narrowing. She lightly moves his hand off her shoulder._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah. Yeah, you're right. She's fucking dead, but this is what she would have wanted.

...For someone to take her killer and drag them _straight down to hell with her._ Let's fucking do this.

_Asagi smiles, placing his hands on the table by him._

**Asagi Oda:**

That's the spirit.

_Ayumi nods, taking a look around the area as best as she can. Asagi takes a look around while he's here, looking behind the counter._

_The counter is damaged almost beyond repair, and Asagi is pretty sure that he sees something in the wall..._

**_State of the Prize Counter has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**State of the Prize Counter**

  * The Prize Counter has been horribly damaged by cannon fire.
  * Additionally, a few cut ropes and a slightly damaged net are hidden behind the counter.



**Asagi Oda:**

Hm...

_While Asagi focuses on that, Ayumi checks by her feet, curious about an oddity on the floor. She notices the floor under her feet is discolored, also noticing some small mounds of ash and burnt remnants of... string?_

**_Cannon Residue has been updated!_ **

**Cannon Residue  
**

  * Burnt portions of a fuse as well as some gunpowder residue can be found near the south end of the room by the south door.
  * The same thing can be found on the north end of the room near the Prize Counter.



_Ayumi puts her hands to her hips, glancing back towards the lion and at the cannon._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Huh.

_For Asagi's part in examining the prize counter, he sees some rope and a full net behind the counter, and in the wall..._

_A cannonball is embedded there!_

**_Cannonball has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Cannonball  
**

  * A cannonball that was definitely fired at the Prize Counter.



_Monokuma is also behind the Prize Counter!_

**Monokuma** **:**

Wowie!

Look at this shit!

**Asagi Oda:**

That's one way to put it, I guess.

**Monokuma** **:**

I feel like I've been neglecting you guys a bit to be honest...

And honestly, shirking my duties while I'm at it!

So I need to tighten my iron grip!

While normally destruction of school property is normally off-limits, I will allow it to the ends of a murder.

I have to plan up how to clean this horrid mess.

These cannonballs are heavy!

And hey!

_*He motions towards Yujinko.*_

Don't think I don't know you broke a rule!

You're on watch young lady!

_Yujinko jumps up a bit in fear._

**Yujinko Aida:**

I-I _did?_ Wh... When did I...

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu, be careful in the future.

Well, I'll stop distracting you with my undoubtedly very missed presence!

Don't worry there'll be a lot more of me to come! Upupupu!

_Monokuma ducks under the Prize Counter and just like that disappears!_

_Ayumi ignores Monokuma and heads towards the west door. Yujinko heads over to the door, too. She completely forgot that something was blocking the door before they managed to get inside.  
_

_In front of the west door is one (1) pinball machine. It's set up in front of the door to prevent it from opening.  
_

_**Pinball Machine has been added as a Truth Bullet!** _

**Pinball Machine  
**

  * A standing pinball machine blocking entrance to the northwest door.



_After much deliberation, Tetsumi gives the plush lion next to her a good shove. The lion slumps over and exposes its belly in a showing of weakness._

_There's a cut in the belly! Tetsumi immediately notices that the inside of the lion appears to be missing a lot of fluff._

**_State of Plush Lion has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**State of Plush Lion  
**

  * There's a very large tear in the torso of the lion, and a noticeable amount of plush stuffing has been removed.



**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...curious.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Hey, Asagi? You, umm... you don't think this might've all been set up as a _trap,_ do you?

_Asagi walks on over to Yujinko._

**Asagi Oda:**

There's a good chance, yeah.

_*He places a hand to his chin, looking around the room at what they've found.*_

That's not a bad path to stay on, but try not to settle on predispositions before the trial begins.

An open mind is gonna be key to figuring this out.

_Tetsumi rises to a standing position. Ayumi nods her head, arm on her side._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Let's continue, alright? I think we're done here. Right?

I'm- I'm about to hurl. Please.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

By all means, lead the way.

_Hideji already made his way into the Pizzeria without saying a word to the others._

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, let's go.

_Ayumi follows Asagi towards the south, trying her hardest to avoid looking at Yobun or the mess._

_So hey, there might be things to look at in the Pizzeria. But more importantly..._

_Did you know there was a brick oven in the wall of the Pizzeria? Totally there the whole time._

_There's also a lot of smoke pouring out of it._

_Like, a lot. It's hot!_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Jeez! What the fuck!?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fuckin- Does anyone have any water?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Or a fire extinguisher?

**Inu Aruku:**

That would not help, Ayumi. Just turn that shit off Hideji!

_Hideji runs over to the oven and turns the knob to shut it off, coughing all the while since he's sort of right by the source of the smoke. Smoke might be smoke, but turning off the oven seems to have worked._

_Crisis averted!_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

What the hell was that about? Is there something in there?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Let us find out.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Tch. I'd hate to see the one to get in trouble for burning down an entire room. Bears would probably skin them alive. Lemme check...

_Inside the oven are a pizza peel and the remains of what was certainly a delicious Monokuma Pizza. Tetsumi strides across the room, walking up next to Hideji and inspecting the oven as thoroughly as she can without inhaling any smoke. The peel is burnt to almost as much of a crisp as the pizza._

**_State of the Oven has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**State of the Oven**

  * The oven was found smoking, with a charred pizza inside and the pizza peel haphazardly placed.
  * The peel is also very burnt, having turned a dark brown or charred black color.
  * The pizza is currently stuck to the peel.



**Hideji Birukawa:**

... It's just a destroyed pizza. Someone forgot to turn the oven off, I guess.

_As the rest of the group enters the room, there's a distinct faint tearing sound... Like their shoes are getting stuck and pulled from the floor._

_The floor is sticky..._

**_Sticky Floor has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Sticky Floor**

  * A large portion of the Pizzeria floor is noticeably sticky, as well as a portion of the Arcade rug.
  * It seems centralized in the area of the Pizzeria directly connected to the Arcade.



**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yeesh... I don't think it was this messy earlier...

_Momoka approaches the counter, noting something familiar. Shards of a plate are there!_

**_Broken Shards has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Broken Shards  
**

  * Broken shards of a plate found in front of the Pizzeria counter.



**Atsurou Koide:**

If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that someone got interrupted while making dinner!

Sheesh, why do you all have to be so messy when killing someone?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...That's... That plate is from me. Don't worry about it.

_*He rolls his eyes.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You really didn't clean that up?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Sh-Shut up! Jeesh.

_Ayumi approaches the fridge, taking care to avoid the sticky patch of floor. As she does, something odd strikes her about it. All of the soda in the cooler are half empty._

**_Half Empty Bottles of Soda has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Half Empty Bottles of Soda  
**

  * Every bottle of soda in the Pizzeria fridge is half empty. (Or half full!)



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Why the fuck would someone even- What the hell is this stupid farce of a murder?

Freakin' who has the time to dump soda and make a pizza? _Seriously?_

_Tetsumi scans the room and notices something in the corner of the room. Asagi seems to catch on as well as he walks over there as well.  
_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hm?

_There's a chair propped up against the pizzeria door._

_That's all._

**_Pizzeria Chair has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Pizzeria Chair  
**

  * A chair from one of the Pizzeria tables is blocking the Pizzeria door.



**Inu Aruku:**

All the exits were barred...

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm.

Alright, I've got an idea that I'll bring up later.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would be interested to hear it.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, same. _Spit it out._

**Asagi Oda:**

Not much point in saying it now when I'll just have to repeat myself when we're all in a group, y'know?

I'll wait for the trial.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Th-That's a fair point...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fucking fine. It better be good, damn it.

_Tetsumi takes one final look around the room, seemingly not finding anything more of interest._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I believe that is all we can do, for now. I imagine our captors would want us to move to the Power Tower.

_Hideji groans and leans against the wall._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Great. I get to go on that stupid ride for the third time now.

**Atsurou Koide:**

We don't have much of a choice, do we?

_Inu shudders at the thought of riding the power tower._

**Inu Aruku:**

_Great..._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

This is all pretty confusing... but there's a lot of leads. I'm sure we can put our heads together to figure this out in the trial.

We have to...

_..._

_Well, that's enough of that! Our second group hasn't gone too far off. The plan was to head to the Ultimate Lion Tamer Lab... but something else catches their attention outside of the Casino first. Is it a painting?  
_

_Namely it looks... kinda weird and upside down from where everyone is standing._

**Reika Fujino:**

...Oh. I completely forgot.

_Lyle warily looks at Reika._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We barely started and this is what we see first? Someone's been busy.

_Hana steps out into the courtyard in front of the Casino, looking at the large painting._

**Hana Ohara:**

What ridiculousness is this?

**Reika Fujino:**

I was... a little bored and decided to... you know, doodle a little something out here?

The bears _totally_ deserve it!

See, if you look at it from this way...

_Reika runs around to the other side. Hana waits for a moment, then realizes she was supposed to follow her and does so. Lyle follows behind, absolutely lost. Marco simply meanders behind the rest of the crowd._

__

**Reika Fujino:**

Tada!

... It was better before someone died...

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

How... Charming.

I'd uhh, give you points for effort?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... We share your sentiment. Though, while I would not discredit your artistic prowess, they deserve far, _far_ worse than some street art.

**_Graffiti has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Graffiti**

  * A crude drawing of Monokuma drawn in red paint outside of the Casino.
  * Around it are the words "Monokuma stinks!!"
  * A small thing of paint and a brush can be found discarded nearby.



**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. I wondered why you spent so long in the art room.

**Hana Ohara:**

We should carry on.

**Reika Fujino:**

Yeah... it doesn't really matter at this point.

_*She lets out a long sigh before remaining still for a few moments.*_

...To the lab?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Y-Yes. Let's.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course.

_The group walks on down to the Lion Tamer's Lab. As they enter, something seems a little off..._

_Or rather, the lack of some things seem a little off._

**_State of the Lion Tamer's Lab has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**State of the Lion Tamer's Lab**

  * A number of objects from the Lion Tamer Lab seem to be missing. This includes the cannon, some net, and one of the large plush lions.
  * The equipment cabinet also seems to be a little more empty than usual.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Man. I'm gonna miss her.

_Hana makes her way to the back of the lab, looking at where the lions are stationed._

**Hana Ohara:**

She was certainly a character.

_Unmei stares around the room, walking backwards slowly as he takes in the whole thing._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

She'd always raid my lab, yet I never, well, did the same. Hm.

Raid's probably a bit too harsh, actually... more like, visit?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...It felt like she was actually changing. Now this.

...Unfortunate.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah.

**Reika Fujino:**

She was... something.

_Hana walks on over to the two large plush lions remaining... and there's something behind the one in the corner? Hmm... It looks like a pile of fluff! Presumably related to the plush!_

**_Plush Fluff has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Plush Fluff  
**

  * A small pile of plush fluff poorly stacked in the northeast corner of the Lion Tamer Lab.



**Unmei Norowareta:**

... This is quite the departure from how I remember it looking before. Not all that much that the bears offered, but new, personal additions.

_This is true! It's more of that toilet paper and crappy artwork that was hung up that we, the reader saw earlier._

_I have no truth bullet to offer you in this trying time._

_Marco steps on down to the stage area in the middle of the room. Looking around... there seems to be something a little strange on the east wall..._

**Marco Nicchi:**

What's this...?

_Well, well, welly, well, well! That sure looks like... a secret compartment?! It certainly looked like nothing before._

_There's nothing inside._

**_Secret Compartment has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Secret Compartment**

  * A small concealed door on the east end of the Lion Tamer Ring.
  * The door is slightly ajar and the inside is empty.



**Marco Nicchi:**

A hidden compartment... interesting.

**Reika Fujino:**

Has that been there the whole time?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Huh, I'm curious what secrets she hid there, yet I'm not surprised. Speaking of that...

I uhh, hate to do this, but it's necessary. Should we go and investigate her room? I feel like we might find something there, but...

_*He falters, an uncomfortable look on his face.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... It may prove a necessary evil to allow her to rest.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

She wasn't really an outgoing person... So yeah, it'd be best to check.

_Hana stops combing through the fluff and turns back to the group._

**Hana Ohara:**

Ultimately, she is not here to complain. We should check to make sure we do not miss anything.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Mhm.

**Reika Fujino:**

...H-Ha! Necessary evil! I'm here for it!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Please do not talk like that, Reika. This is not the time for lightheartedness.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Yeah, fine.

_And so, the group leaves the lab, crosses the park and makes their way back to the Hotel. They soon found themselves outside of Yobun's room!_

_Hana goes to open the door... but it's very much locked._

**Hana Ohara:**

I did not expect this.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I... what?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Hm.

**Reika Fujino:**

I... guess it makes sense?

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

_Long John Jones is here!_

**long john jones:**

watcha doin?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Investigating.

**Hana Ohara:**

Let us inside Yobun's room. We feel there may be evidence inside.

_Reika gives Long John Jones some serious side eye but stays quiet for once._

**long john jones:**

hmmm......

that does make sense

and i do want this to be fair for everyone...

so move your tush

_*He approaches the door and places a paw on it.*_

by the power invested in me

may the long john aura flow through this door

hi-yah.

_He... karate chops the door?_

_Nothing happens for at least ten seconds._

_He then proceeds to open the door._

**long john jones:**

here you go

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**long john jones:**

please enjoy the corpse's room

_Lyle looks at the bear with a look of confusion and disgust._

**long john jones:**

was that too forward?

please enjoy the person who is no longer with us's room?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Later, bear. Go and stuff your head in a hat magazine, please.

**long john jones:**

please enjoy that one cat girl who currently happens to be deceased's room?

i'll work on it

seeya

_Long John Jones heads on out._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Now then.

Let us proceed.

_Hana sighs, walking into Yobun's room now that the obstruction has been lifted. Naturally, the other four follow behind._

_The room seems mostly normal? I guess? Perhaps there are a few things of note though..._

_Lyle looks over at the table. Very astute Lyle! There are a few odd things on the table._

_There's an small cloth bag just lying on the table. It's empty. There's also one burnt match.  
_

**_Empty Cloth Bag has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**_Burnt Match has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Empty Cloth Bag  
**

  * A small cloth bag found on the table in Yobun's room. It's empty.



**Burnt Match  
**

  * A single burnt match found on the table in Yobun's room.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

That... doesn't seem right. Hmm...

**Reika Fujino:**

It's... weird.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Odd items to find in the hotel, for sure.

_Unmei's wanderings take him over to the bed, where he notices something that doesn't quite belong..._

_There appears to be a strange looking... jacket on the bed._

_I say strange looking because it doesn't seem to be finished. Look at that. A whole sleeve is missing!  
_

_The jacket also has a distinct picture of Ayumi's face on it. And some cats._

**_Unfinished Jacket has been added as a Truth Bullet!_ **

**Unfinished Jacket**

  * A sewn jacket found in Yobun's room. It has Ayumi's face and some winking cats on it.
  * A sleeve has been started but not finished.



**Unmei Norowareta:**

...

_*He picks it up gently, holding it up for the others.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

...I-Is that supposed to be...?

**Marco Nicchi:**

A gift for Ayumi, I suppose.

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Oh man, that's- that's _tragic._

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_Hana looks away from the group, wiping at her eyes with the end of her sleeve._

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes. Tragic.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I am unsure what to do with this information.

But... I believe _she_ should see it.

**Hana Ohara:**

Is...anyone here close with Ayumi?

**Reika Fujino:**

...Not really.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Pretty sure she kinda hates me. But, well... I could try.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... To the extent of cooking food for her, but not much closer.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...I will present it, then.

We are... moderately acquainted. And if nothing else, I can at least remain calm.

**Hana Ohara:**

Very...Very well.

_*She gives her eye one last rub before facing the group again.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Then I will entrust it with you, Marco Nicchi.

_Unmei hands the jacket over to Marco. Shortly after he does..._

**DING DONG  
**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up revealing Monokuma in his normal spot._

**Monokuma** **:**

Alright!

It's that wonderful time again, everyone report to the Power Tower stat!

Hahaha!

_click._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, it's almost time. Let's get this done. _For her sake._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Yes. Let us put her worries to rest.

_Lyle brushes off his jacket, adjusting his tie as he stares at the bed one last time, finally heading out of the room._

_..._

_And so, the gang makes their way outside the Power Tower. The other group has made it there as well. Lyle walks up the stairs to the ride, not missin ga beat. Hideji eyes up the power tower with disgust. Inu looks at the entrance of the tower o' power and groans. On the other hand, Asagi looks up at the power tower from the base, hands on his waist.  
_

**Asagi Oda:**

This is the way in, then? Not going to lie, it is a bit nerve wracking after, uh, last time.

_Unmei stares up at the Power Tower, then down to the group, particularly at Ayumi. She stares back, pursing her lips._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...?

What, something on my face?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do not think I am wrong to assume that many people here are worried about you.

_Marco shuffles through the crowd, approaching Ayumi._

**Marco Nicchi:**

...We found something in Yobun's room.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

Y-Yeah, huh? You know, she'd be totally pissed off if-

_As she's talking, Marco presents the jacket._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I think she wanted you to have this.

_Ayumi blinks, carefully taking the jacket in her hands. She has eyebrow raised at seeing the unfinished sleeve... and then she sees the picture and the cats cutely sewn on._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

I... I can't.

I can't fucking do this.

_I can't fucking do this._

_Ayumi stammers as she breaks down right then and there, tears streaming down her cheeks as she mumbles incoherently, huge sobs shaking her entire body. She slowly makes her way far from the stairs, clutching the jacket tightly to her chest. Yujinko watches on, trying to think of something to say but no words come.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Yumimi...

_Marco spins and catches Ayumi's shoulder as she walks by._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Hold.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...l-let g-go.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I will not.

**Inu Aruku:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...p-please.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I did not know Yobun all that well. We interacted only a few times. But I do know that the last thing she would want is for any of us to walk away from this.

Her soul wishes for vengeance. She cannot rest until we put her killer down. And that means _all_ of us.

So please, compose yourself. For her sake.

**Reika Fujino:**

Besides... obviously you were close friends. So you of all people should be ready to figure out who the killer is... right?

That's what friends do...?

**Hana Ohara:**

...Friends should not have to do that.

**Reika Fujino:**

...You know what I mean.

**Asagi Oda:**

We can't blame Matsuko for feeling overwhelmed by all of this.

Her friend, one of us few, was murdered.

That's already more than a lot of people have to deal with in their lifetime; forcing her to find the person who did it is cruel.

_*He walks up to Ayumi.*_

Hey, Matsuko...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...What?

_Asagi places his hands around her, enveloping her in a light hug._

**Asagi Oda:**

It's alright.

If you don't have the strength to stand on your own, to face this trial, I'll be your support.

_Momoka approaches, getting in on that hug action._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We're all here for you, girl. We're a team.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Cruel it may be, but she must find the killer all the same. All of our lives, including her own, are now once again in danger.

I understand that bearing with these events are not easy, but bear with them she must.

For what it's worth, Ayumi Matsuko, I am confident that you have the resolve neccessary to withstand these trials. Be strong.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Hmph.

Whatever. Just get the ride over with.

_*He walks into the Power Tower.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

The guy's got a point. We're not going to get anything solved standing around here, are we?

_Atsurou follows suit. Reika looks at the hug silently for a few moments before she quietly walks up into the ride. Inu musters up some much-needed courage and follows the others into the tower. Still with a loss of words herself, Yujinko follows as well._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We'll settle this. Like she would want us to, we'll get this case closed. You can count on it.

_*He takes one long look at the hug, soon walking towards the tower, placing his shades on his face.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Our survival is a necessity to mourn her. You must be there to lead us in remembrance, Ayumi Matsuko.

_Ayumi takes in this hug, letting herself settle down as she attempts to wipe away her tears._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...She did this before, too. Before _all of this._

She- She did this much for me, despite all the garbage I've done. And... I never paid her back. Not once.

_*She releases herself from the hug, reaching into her gi. She pulls out a slightly wrinkled headband out of yarn, white with a red cat knit in the middle. She clasps it firmly, looking at Asagi with sullen eyes.*_

Maybe... it's about time I do that, huh?

_Asagi smiles, patting Ayumi on the back as he lets go. Marco releases his grip on her shoulder as well, nodding._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Let's go.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Thanks, everyone. Let's do this. _For Yobun._

_Marco nods again and heads on to the tower. Ayumi carefully tucks the jacket into her gi, stepping into the tower in stride.  
_

_With everyone taking their seat on the Power Tower, it begins to rise yet again..._

__

_Yujinko looks sullen, but unlike her first ride on the Power Tower, she's far more composed as the ride travels upwards. Asagi, however, fidgets uncomfortably in his seat, looking around at those he can see. Unmei inhales, bracing himself again for the drop. Atsurou nervously reaches into his jacket and quietly lights up a cigarette. Hideji inhales and exhales deeply.  
_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I _really_ hate this thing...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

We all do. It'll be over quick.

_Inu shuts her eyes, takes a deep breath, and tries to find a happy place in her mind to put herself at ease before this damned thing drops. Momoka speaks up, her words unusually cold._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Whomever did this... I hope you're ready for what's coming.

_Tetsumi's eyes flits around the room, but she says nothing, remaining stoic in her seat._

_After what feels like forever, the ride drops as it did before._

_After a terrifying drop, the ride finally rests once again. As before the students leave the ride, cross the hallway, and take their spots in the trial grounds..._

__

**Monokuma** **:**

Well well, back so soon?

**long john jones:**

hey guys

long john jones here

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You say that like you never expected it, huh?

**Monokuma** **:**

What can I say, I love the sense of...

_Unmei glances around at the others, an annoyed look on his face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fucking despair and murder, _we get it._

_Hideji is still recovering from the stomach ache he developed on the Power Tower._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... _Ugh._

**Monokuma** **:**

Anticipation!

**Hana Ohara:**

How hilarious.

**Monokuma** **:**

Glad you think so!

**Hana Ohara:**

Can we begin? I do not wish to listen to these monsters any longer.

**Monokuma** **:**

How can you be so mean to your classmates?!

**long john jones:**

poor hideji...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Be silent and let us get on with it.

**Monokuma** **:**

But whatever I get it, you guys just want to ignore me and get on with your murderous tendencies...

_Inu takes a deeps breath to collect her thoughts._

**Inu Aruku:**

Fuck that goddamn ride...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah, a friendly reminder: _You're all on trial today_. Please remember that so we don't have to _go through this again._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The power tower is the easy part. This is the real ride, now...

...

* * *

**Truth Bullets**

__ **Monokuma File #02**

**VICTIM: YOBUN AI, THE ULTIMATE LION TAMER**

  * The victim was found dead on the floor of the Arcade around 6:00 PM.
  * Time of death was around 5:30 PM.
  * The victim has multiple stab wounds as well as a wound associated with blunt force trauma on the back of the head.
  * Scissors were found still perforating the body.
  * The victim has traces of blood under the fingernails of her right hand.



**Bloody Scissors**

  * Scissors from the Ultimate Lion Tamer Lab that were found still stuck in Yobun's body.
  * The scissors are covered in blood stains.



**Bloody Trail  
**

  * A large trail of blood leading from the south end of the Arcade to Yobun's body.



**Slightly Deformed Plush Lion**

  * The large plush lion Yobun was found leaning against.
  * It seems to be deformed or deflated depending on how you look at it.



**Bloody Message  
**

  * The word "Lyle" is scrawled underneath the body in blood.



**Overturned Pinball Machine  
**

  * A knocked over pinball machine found by the southwest door.



**Pinball Machine  
**

  * A standing pinball machine blocking entrance to the northwest door.



**Gunpowder Kit**

  * A small black box with two cloth bags of gunpowder inside. It looks like it can carry more.
  * There are also a couple of fuses in the kit.



**Box of Matches**

  * A small box of matches haphazardly thrown on the floor.



**Cannon**

  * A functioning cannon on wheels, found by the south door with the remnants of a burnt fuse remaining.



**Cannon Residue  
**

  * Burnt portions of a fuse as well as some gunpowder residue can be found near the south end of the room by the south door.
  * The same thing can be found on the north end of the room near the Prize Counter.



**State of the Prize Counter**

  * The Prize Counter has been horribly damaged by cannon fire.
  * Additionally, a few cut ropes and a slightly damaged net are hidden behind the counter.



**Cannonball  
**

  * A cannonball that was definitely fired at the Prize Counter.



**State of Plush Lion  
**

  * There's a very large tear in the torso of the lion, and a noticeable amount of plush stuffing has been removed.



**State of the Oven**

  * The oven was found smoking, with a charred pizza inside and the pizza peel haphazardly placed.
  * The peel is also very burnt, having turned a dark brown or charred black color.
  * The pizza is currently stuck to the peel.



**Sticky Floor**

  * A large portion of the Pizzeria floor is noticeably sticky, as well as a portion of the Arcade rug.
  * It seems centralized in the area of the Pizzeria directly connected to the Arcade.



**Broken Shards  
**

  * Broken shards of a plate found in front of the Pizzeria counter.



**Half Empty Bottles of Soda  
**

  * Every bottle of soda in the Pizzeria fridge is half empty. (Or half full!)



**Pizzeria Chair  
**

  * A chair from one of the Pizzeria tables is blocking the Pizzeria door.



**Graffiti**

  * A crude drawing of Monokuma drawn in red paint outside of the Casino.
  * Around it are the words "Monokuma stinks!!"
  * A small thing of paint and a brush can be found discarded nearby.



**State of the Lion Tamer's Lab**

  * A number of objects from the Lion Tamer Lab seem to be missing. This includes the cannon, some net, and one of the large plush lions.
  * The equipment cabinet also seems to be a little more empty than usual.



**Plush Fluff  
**

  * A small pile of plush fluff poorly stacked in the northeast corner of the Lion Tamer Lab.



**Secret Compartment**

  * A small concealed door on the east end of the Lion Tamer Ring.
  * The door is slightly ajar and the inside is empty.



**Empty Cloth Bag  
**

  * A small cloth bag found on the table in Yobun's room. It's empty.



**Burnt Match  
**

  * A single burnt match found on the table in Yobun's room.



**Unfinished Jacket**

  * A sewn jacket found in Yobun's room. It has Ayumi's face and some winking cats on it.
  * A sleeve has been started but not finished.



**(Crude) Crime Scene Visual**


	21. Chapter 2: Deadly Life (Class Trial)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been a hot minute! Life brings very busy times and sometimes it's very hard to run your anime murder roleplaying game and you gotta take a hiatus for a bit. Thanks to everyone for waiting so long. Things should be going back into gear, although probably don't expect updates to be as frequent as they were before hiatus. 
> 
> Oh yeah. If you're reading this when it uploads, I would probably recommend skimming the investigation again real quick. It's been a while after all and it might get a little muddled in here without it.

##  **CLASS TRIAL**

##  _**ALL RISE** _

**Monokuma** **:**

Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!

So, your votes will determine the results.

If you can figure out "whodunnit", then only they will receive punishment.

But if you pick the wrong one...

Then I'll punish everyone _besides_ the blackened, and the one that deceived everyone else will graduate!

Puhuhu! Good luck!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... We gather again to mourn, for Yobun Ai. We are charged with the task of finding her killer.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Yep?

**Atsurou Koide:**

I don't think people need a reminder why we're here. I figure we ought to get on to the nitty gritty part, no?

**Asagi Oda:**

I'd like to say something.

_Ayumi turns to the sign next to her, grimacing, soon shaking her head._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You mentioned an idea of yours earlier, right?

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, but this is unrelated.

I want to give whoever did this the chance to come forward.

I know that's a longshot...but I don't want to persecute a friend.

And I will find you, if I have to.

But...please don't make me.

_Reika glances around the room._

**Reika Fujino:**

N-No offense Blue Boy, but there's no way it'd be that easy...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Hm.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Right. Not to say you're being naive but... that's unlikely to happen, sorry.

**long john jones:**

i eagerly await the day it works

**Monokuma** **:**

I'm sure it'll happen someday.

_Hideji folds his arms and groans._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

What a pointless holdup. No one's going to willingly stick their neck under the axe. Let's just get to work.

**Reika Fujino:**

I _do_ have a question though...

So Asagi, Yujinko, and I found the body, yeah? But in order to get into the Arcade, we had to ram into one of the doors until it opened.

And eventually it worked but...

Was the Pizzeria door open?

**Inu Aruku:**

It was... barred. All the entrances were...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Indeed. A chair had been used to block the pizzeria door.

_Tetsumi presents, "Pizzeria Chair!"_

**Pizzeria Chair  
**

  * A chair from one of the Pizzeria tables is blocking the Pizzeria door.



**Marco Nicchi:**

Then our first order of business is figuring out how the culprit got out of the building, I say.

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, I agree.

That was my thought; this was intended as a "locked door" mystery.

**Reika Fujino:**

Did they even get out of the building at all...?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hmm, right... I can't recall, we all got there at the same time, right?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Y'know, it _is_ possible that they never left at all if that's the case.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...B-But that doesn't make any sense... Didn't you _all_ come through the door Asagi, Reika and I came through once you heard the announcement?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yes, I came through that door.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

My focus was on our departed. I did not have the luxury of accounting for us all.

**Inu Aruku:**

If I remember correctly...There were two pinball machines blocking the entrances to the arcade.

_Inu presents, "Pinball Machine" and "Overturned Pinball Machine"!_

**Overturned Pinball Machine  
**

  * A knocked over pinball machine found by the southwest door.



**Pinball Machine  
**

  * A standing pinball machine blocking entrance to the northwest door.



**Reika Fujino:**

Everyone was there at some point, but someone could have just blended into the crowd!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

Yujinko Aida.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hm?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

The arcade machine by the southwest door. Did you knock it over upon entry, or was it already overturned?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Uh... W-Well...

_*She thinks, thinks, thinks.*_

Isn't that what we knocked over when we busted through the door, Asagi?

_Asagi places a hand to his chin and looks up, rubbing it a little._

**Asagi Oda:**

Come to think of it, I don't remember hearing any loud noises when we bashed into that door.

There's a good chance it was already knocked over!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Excellent. That lends support to my theory.

_Tetsumi presents, "Cannon"!_

**Cannon**

  * A functioning cannon on wheels, found by the south door with the remnants of a burnt fuse remaining.



**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This was located just north of the arcade cabinet. I believe the culprit used the cannon's recoil to seal the exit after they had left.

**Hana Ohara:**

Recoil...?

**Marco Nicchi:**

The angle lines up perfectly. Fire it at the prize counter from around the south door, and the knockback would bump the cannon into place.

**Reika Fujino:**

The prize counter is at a totally different angle than where the cannon was facing though...

Weren't you the one good with cannons?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Silence.

**Reika Fujino:**

I'm just saying!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Yeah, but that cannon was fired more than once, right?

_Hideji presents, "Cannon Residue"!_

**Cannon Residue  
**

  * Burnt portions of a fuse as well as some gunpowder residue can be found near the south end of the room by the south door.
  * The same thing can be found on the north end of the room near the Prize Counter.



**Atsurou Koide:**

Sure seems like it. If the cannon was used to close up the place, it must already had been fired once before that, right?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah.... That was by the north and south doors. That north pile I would also say... might match up with this.

_Lyle presents, "Cannonball"!_

**Cannonball  
**

  * A cannonball that was definitely fired at the Prize Counter.



**Momoka Mawatari:**

I don't really get why that cannonball was fired. It sure left a mess in its wake though...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Then we are looking at one fired cannonball, and a separate firing of the cannon to seal the Arcade.

_Atsurou rubs his chin for a moment. Lyle nods._

**Reika Fujino:**

Let me get this straight... The cannon fired, blocked the door, and _that's_ what we hit?

I'm not doubting! Just making sure I have it right.

**Hana Ohara:**

How difficult would you say it was to open that door?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

If it were simply another pinball table, you would have been able to bust down the northwest door as well, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

If we hit it as hard as the other one, then yeah, probably.

**Hana Ohara:**

I see...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

So you didn't try as hard to open the other door, huh?

**Yujinko Aida:**

We just kinda checked it, then headed back to the first one.

**Hana Ohara:**

Would the cannon be that difficult to move with the combined force of you three, though?

You have mentioned that it required bashing, but the cannon is on wheels, is it not?

_Hideji folds his arms and scoffs in Hana's direction._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

You know, not everyone here has monster strength like you.

**Monokuma** **:**

Yeah! Some of us just pretend to!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Mrghh. SHUT UP!

_*He pounds the podium.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Judging by the room's layout, the cannon would've been pushed forward slightly with each impact on the door.

**Asagi Oda:**

That makes sense to me.

But why the knocked over pinball machine?

**Marco Nicchi:**

To make room for the cannon, I believe.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Uhh... collateral damage? A back up plan to make sure the door was really really shut?

**Asagi Oda:**

Hmm...

**Marco Nicchi:**

If I may move on slightly, I have another question...

I don't intend to sound accusatory here, but...

_Marco presents, "Graffiti"!_

**Graffiti**

  * A crude drawing of Monokuma drawn in red paint outside of the Casino.
  * Around it are the words "Monokuma stinks!!"
  * A small thing of paint and a brush can be found discarded nearby.



**Marco Nicchi:**

When were you working on this, Reika?

**Inu Aruku:**

What the fuck is that?

**Monokuma** **:**

It's a **VERY** graceless depiction of yours truly!

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Graceless? Really?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

It fits you.

**Reika Fujino:**

Oh? I left around... 4:45ish? I guess I was done around 5:00ish?

Believe it or not, it didn't take long to make!

**Monokuma** **:**

Grrr... just get back to talking about the room!

_Hideji bites into his lower lip and stifles a little chuckle._

**Marco Nicchi:**

And you didn't hear any cannon fire, or see anyone walking around at that time?

**Reika Fujino:**

I was kinda just focused on my area, but I definitely didn't hear anything weird while I was painting!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Which implies the events of the murder must have taken place within the following hour.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think that has to be the case, if we can believe what we read in this.

_Momoka presents, "Monokuma File #02"!_

__ **Monokuma File #02**

**VICTIM: YOBUN AI, THE ULTIMATE LION TAMER**

  * The victim was found dead on the floor of the Arcade around 6:00 PM.
  * Time of death was around 5:30 PM.
  * The victim has multiple stab wounds as well as a wound associated with blunt force trauma on the back of the head.
  * Scissors were found still perforating the body.
  * The victim has traces of blood under the fingernails of her right hand.



**long john jones:**

i certainly hope you can believe it

this would be a sham otherwise

**Momoka Mawatari:**

If the cannon was used to seal up the door, that would proooobably take place _after_ the murder, past 5:30. We still have the first use to account for of course...

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah, why would they have fired it into a wall?

I feel like answering that is gonna be really important.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Is it even possible to determine when the first one was fired? I agree with Asagi, we should probably figure out why it was fired in the first place.

**Reika Fujino:**

Maybe someone really hated the prizes...?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Maybe... Maybe it went off on accident.

**Hana Ohara:**

You do not light a fuse "by accident."

**Atsurou Koide:**

Accidental discharges are _noticeably_ difficult with an antique cannon...

_Hideji shrugs._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Tch. Maybe they were destroying evidence?

**Marco Nicchi:**

If it had been fired _before_ the murder, would the person firing it have been eliminated for breaking the game's rules?

**Monokuma** **:**

Hmmm... you got me in a situation here, huh?

Well to put it simply and not give anything away... I waited to see how the situation would develop!

Since things were already pretty dicey I figured it might lead to something exciting!

**Yujinko Aida:**

Well, I mean, w-wait... I mean something like this—Yobun comes in, finds her cannon and the killer person setting something up, she confronts them, they light it, then... boom? Maybe that explains the hit to her head...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I'm not an expert on cannons, but I _think_ if you were hit by one from that close you'd lose your head, not just get a bump on it.

**Asagi Oda:**

Sorry, Yujinko, but...

Going by the Monokuma File, there was definitely a struggle.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Moreover, if Yobun had been hit by the cannonball there would not be much remaining of her skull.

**Asagi Oda:**

You see it a lot on detective shows; blood under the fingernails means there was a struggle.

_Inu presents, "Bloody Scissors"!_

**Bloody Scissors**

  * Scissors from the Ultimate Lion Tamer Lab that were found still stuck in Yobun's body.
  * The scissors are covered in blood stains.



**Inu Aruku:**

And the scissors we found still in her body...

**Atsurou Koide:**

I don't think Yujinko is wrong in assuming some of the culprit's plans may have gone not quite as planned.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Right. I don't think she wouldn't go down swinging, either. That's not her style.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

She sure was a tough wrestler, I'll say...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Scissors aren't exactly a very effective murder weapon, are they? Especially since there's so many other alternatives in this place. Knives, for instance.

**long john jones:**

it's a little overdone

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Yeah, but she was stabbed multiple times. We don't know the cause of death either. She might have bled to death.

And I for one am supportive of the notion that she wasn't killed instantly.

**Atsurou Koide:**

...which leads _me_ to believe that the scissors were meant for another purpose, and their being used as a weapon was out of desperation.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Mhm. Could that be related to this, perhaps?

_Lyle presents, "State of Plush Lion"!_

**State of Plush Lion  
**

  * There's a very large tear in the torso of the lion, and a noticeable amount of plush stuffing has been removed.



_Inu's expression saddens just thinking about that plush._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It might have been used to make the tear in the torso of the lion... and be related to this, which we found in her lab.

_Lyle presents, "Plush Fluff"!_

**Plush Fluff  
**

  * A small pile of plush fluff poorly stacked in the northeast corner of the Lion Tamer Lab.



**Yujinko Aida:**

Hmm... if a bunch of it was removed, that makes me think... maybe they cut it open to hide something inside of it.

**Reika Fujino:**

Great, let's add animal abuse to it all...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It is a stuffed animal, Reika Fujino.

**Inu Aruku:**

It wasn't **JUST** a stuffed animal, Tetsumi! They were special to Yobun... They were innocent...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah... I mean, yeah! It's cute!

**Inu Aruku:**

 **THANK YOU!!!** Ayumi fucking gets it.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

 _Ugh._ Who caaaaaaaaares. What _does_ matter is that it's pretty big. I'd say you could fit _a whole body_ in there.

_Lyle folds his arms, a finger rubbing his temple._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

The comment Yujinko made has me curious.

I agree - it seems possible to store items in the lion after it has received its laceration.

But we did not find any.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Maybe _that's_ how their plan went astray. They didn't have enough time to... y'know... _p-put her in there._

Ugh, I feel so _gross_ just saying that.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

There wasn't any blood inside the lion, right? I don't think she would've been stored in there then...

**Hana Ohara:**

I believe Yujinko means to say that she was intended to be stored in there.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

That doesn't make sense to me. You mean to tell me they didn't have time to stuff her body inside of a stuffed animal but they had time to set up a cannon in front of the door?

_Unmei furrows his brow, grazing his cheek with his left thumb._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

For once, I believe Hideji has the right of it.

**Asagi Oda:**

So...We can agree that there's a chance that the stuffing was removed to store a body.

Is there a chance that body wasn't Yobun's, but the Blackened's?

_Yujinko looks over at Asagi, eyes widened._

**Inu Aruku:**

They hid inside of the plush?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That... sounds like a strange theory. Why the heck would they do that?

**Yujinko Aida:**

O-Oh... hey, that's a good point! They could've hidden inside of it to lay low after committing the crime!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Considering how much blood was involved with this case, I cannot help but feel that the blackened would have smeared blood inside the plush themselves.

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, it's like Rei said earlier.

There's a chance they never left, right?

Plus, none of us are bloody right now.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes, I'm saying they left to clean themselves.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Would it have been possible to escape from the lion plush with Yobun Ai just beneath it? They would be seen.

**Asagi Oda:**

Did anyone see someone coming from that direction around that time?

Or just movement in general could work.

**Reika Fujino:**

If we were all looking at the body...

**Hana Ohara:**

Emerging from the lion would be impossible.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Yeah, seems like a longshot.

_Hideji grimaces._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Egh. That's gross. Reminds me of The Empire Strikes Back when Luke sleeps in the Tauntaun.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

He sleeps in the _what?_

**Reika Fujino:**

Star Wars, _again_?!

**Hana Ohara:**

T..Tauntaun?

_Lyle facepalms._

**Monokuma** **:**

Ah I'll have your hide for this!

_Inu looks over at Hideji and smirks._

**Inu Aruku:**

"I thought they smelled bad on the outside."

**Monokuma** **:**

Hey! Hey!

No more references, focus on murder!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Like Luke Skywalker, the culprit would have been immobilized as well. We can rule out the lion's use as an escape route.

**Reika Fujino:**

... _You_ know Star Wars?

_Ayumi looks at Unmei, flabbergasted._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... It stuns me that you all had not known _Star Wars_.

**Hana Ohara:**

...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Okay, _okay._ How about this for a theory?

Instead of carrying a body, maybe it was used to carry the materials inside the room without suspicion?

**Yujinko Aida:**

That's what I was referring to! They must've cut it open for something. Maybe... maybe the gunpowder kit?

**Inu Aruku:**

And the matches?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, that and possibly the cannonball...

**Yujinko Aida:**

I mean, if the bears caught you with that stuff, I'm sure they'd think you're up to no good, destroying property.

_Yujinko presents, "Gunpowder Kit" and "Box of Matches"!_

**Gunpowder Kit**

  * A small black box with two cloth bags of gunpowder inside. It looks like it can carry more.
  * There are also a couple of fuses in the kit.



**Box of Matches**

  * A small box of matches haphazardly thrown on the floor.



**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. The problem is that no mater how much they smuggle inside the lion, moving the cannon from point A to point B would still be painfully visible.

The logic doesn't add up.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Besides, small things like that wouldn't be a problem just to carry on your person. Seems doubtful.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

So there was gunpowder and matches... But what does that prove? We already _know_ the cannon was fired.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Hmmmmm....

Consider this:

_Marco presents, "Secret Compartment"!_

**Secret Compartment**

  * A small concealed door on the east end of the Lion Tamer Ring.
  * The door is slightly ajar and the inside is empty.



**Marco Nicchi:**

Could the cannon's firing components have come from in here?

And if so, wouldn't Yobun have been the only one to know about them?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

So I was not the only one who reached that conclusion.

**Hana Ohara:**

Would she have even known?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Now that you mention it, I don't recall seeing any of those materials in her room the times I was there... Yeah, that would make sense, Marco.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Wait... That can't mean... _Yobun_ knew about all this, did she? Was she the one who set this up? Was _this_ the show she kept talking about?

**Atsurou Koide:**

She _did_ spend a whole lot of time in her lab. If anyone were to know about it, I'd imagine it'd be her.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... While her lab was free use, she did have a thorough understanding of it.

**Asagi Oda:**

Did anyone else spend a lot of time there?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ugh, nope. I... haven't even visited once.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I stepped in there all of twice. Once after its arrival, and twice a short time ago.

_Lyle shakes his head._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well... _I_ did! But I didn't know about this stuff either.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

So if Yobun is the one who brought these materials... Maybe _she_ wanted to be the blackened. It obviously didn't turn out that way, though.

_Hana places a hand to her mouth and takes a step back._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Quite. The more we solve, the more the evidence points to the implications that Yobun set this up to kill someone else.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Precisely.

_Marco presents, "State of the Prize Counter"!_

**State of the Prize Counter**

  * The Prize Counter has been horribly damaged by cannon fire.
  * Additionally, a few cut ropes and a slightly damaged net are hidden behind the counter.



**Marco Nicchi:**

Consider the rope and net behind the counter.

Perhaps... someone was tied up behind the counter. That was why the cannon was fired there initially.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

...

_Ayumi intensifies her glare, staring daggers at Hideji and to Marco._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_That's a pretty freakin' big accusation right there._ You really fine with following that?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Yes, I am.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

_Hideji rolls his eyes and waves a hand at Ayumi dismissively._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Whatever. Get mad if you want. I'm just saying what it looks like.

**Asagi Oda:**

Hm...

But then how did Ai die?

**Marco Nicchi:**

She was stabbed to death with scissors. Said scissors were likely somewhere in the tied person's clothes when they were tied up.

**Hana Ohara:**

They were just...carrying scissors.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...It's merely a theory, one that likely has holes.

**Monokuma** **:**

Much like the net!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

No one had as much intricate knowledge about her lab and its contents as Yobun herself did. That she were the one who set this up is a quite logical conclusion.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That and, well...

_Lyle presents, "Empty Cloth Bag"!_

**Empty Cloth Bag  
**

  * A small cloth bag found on the table in Yobun's room. It's empty.



**Lyle Ayashi:**

This was found in her room. That was _locked._

**Asagi Oda:**

That bag probably matches up with the ones in the Gunpowder kit.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... As well as one other item.

_Unmei presents, "Burnt Match"!_

**Burnt Match  
**

  * A single burnt match found on the table in Yobun's room.



**Atsurou Koide:**

You mean this one?

_Atsurou presents, "Box of Matches"!_

**Box of Matches**

  * A small box of matches haphazardly thrown on the floor.



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I- Th-that's...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Y-Yeah, it could have fit in that kit. It certainly had enough space.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

However, I posit that the scissors did not belong to Yobun's killer, but Yobun _herself_. She had been using supplies to work on something of hers already.

Am I correct, Ayumi Matsuko?

_Tetsumi presents, "Unfinished Jacket"!_

**Unfinished Jacket**

  * A sewn jacket found in Yobun's room. It has Ayumi's face and some winking cats on it.
  * A sleeve has been started but not finished.



_Lyle bites his lip._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

F-Fuckin'- That's a theory. A stupid theory! Fuck you! Especially you, you tie wearing bastard!

**Marco Nicchi:**

...There are three of us.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

The one who's fuckin' not tying it right! The shitty prosecutor!

_Asagi raises his hand into the air._

**Asagi Oda:**

I have a question!

I do think the idea of Ai planning to use the cannon makes sense. I do.

The evidence seems to point towards that, anyway.

But Fukuhara, that jacket you just pointed out...

It's clearly unfinished.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Yes, I am aware. Your point?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Y-Yeah? It could have been goddamn finished. No thanks to the fucker who killed her.

**Asagi Oda:**

Why would she intend to murder someone if the rules state that succeeding at a trial kills the rest of your classmates?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I don't think she would set it up for murder either! She clearly wanted to stay alive with her friend, Yumimi!

**Asagi Oda:**

...Or.

She intended to kill someone, finish the jacket, and die in the trial.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

.... or that....

**Asagi Oda:**

I don't want to believe that's the case either, but if the evidence points toward her planning to murder...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Bullshit! That's bullshit- She'd never even think of something that- that _stupid!_

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Or she intended to use it as a means of deflecting blame from herself. After all, what ruthless murderer would craft a gift for a friend?

**Hana Ohara:**

Yobun was not an idiot.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Neither was Teppei.

**Hana Ohara:**

She would not fall back on the exact same defense of the previous blackened.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Fair enough.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... Eesh. Does it really matter? I think we've definitely determined that the scissors belong to Yobun.

**Asagi Oda:**

Yeah.

It matters a lot.

Because if we can find out who Yobun would want to kill...

We find our Blackened.

**Atsurou Koide:**

About that!

Why don't we finally start addressing the elephant in the room?

_Atsurou presents, "Bloody Message"!_

**Bloody Message  
**

  * The word "Lyle" is scrawled underneath the body in blood.



**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You're fuckin' right. That is a goddamn question that we _haven't fucking addressed_.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Lyle, buddy. Do you got any opinions on this little tidbit?

**Reika Fujino:**

I don't think she was writing down the names of people bad at tying ties!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Lyle Ayashi. What is this?

_Ayumi slams her fist on the podium, gazing directly at Lyle. Her glare intensifies, the other hand to her hilt._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. _Explain._

**long john jones:**

ooh, murder in the courtroom

how bold

_Lyle sighs, shrugging as he adjusts his tie._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, of course we'd get to this, right?

Well, I can state it simply: _I did not set that up there._ In actuality, I was in my lab during the time period of the murder! _Doing research._

So obviously, one of you really has a funny sense of humor!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You were in your lab? I thought you were going to the Critic Lab when we split up earlier...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I do not suppose you have anyone who could corroborate that claim.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I do. _Atsurou._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Yep?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, you freaking saw me there! In fact, you were spouting something about philosophy or whatever. It was incredibly distracting and annoying.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Yeah, but that was just before the BDA, no?

If Yobun died at around the 5:30 mark, you'd have plenty of time to slip back to your lab.

Me? I met up with Lyle only like, ten minutes before the BDA went off.

**Inu Aruku:**

Yeah... The hell did you do in my lab, Lyle? You just walked on in without saying a word to me.

Also when the fuck did you get in there, Atsurou? Were you throwing a fucking party in my lab? Hopefully you didn't wreck the damn place...

**Atsurou Koide:**

No, no, this was in the prosecutor lab. You know, Lyle's place.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Hm. Momoka, when did you two break apart?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

About 15 minutes after your little tantrum... like 4:45ish or so.

_Lyle nods his head as Hideji tries his best to shrug off the part about the tantrum._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...And when did he show up in your lab, Inu?

**Inu Aruku:**

Well I was heading toward the cafeteria at around 4:45 to help out with the dinner party Unmei was throwing for us. That's when I noticed Lyle making his way into my lab. Probably to watch some Law and Order shit. He didn't tell me what he needed. I didn't bother asking either.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... He was absent from my banquet, and I had not seen him after.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Wait, that was a banquet? Aw man, I should've shown up...

**Inu Aruku:**

The food was fucking fantastic.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh, _absolutely_.

_Hideji taps his fingers on the podium._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

So in other words, there's nearly an _entire hours worth_ of unaccounted alibi for him. That's all I wanted to know. Do what you like with that information.

**Hana Ohara:**

...Come to think of it, I did notice something unusual shortly after your banquet.

Hideji.

Where were you shortly after the murder supposedly took place?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Me? I needed to grab something from my room so that's where I went. The announcement went off not too long after that.

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm.

I did see you enter the Hotel around that time. I wanted to make sure you would be truthful.

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh, wait, Birukawa was going to the Hotel after the murder?

Wouldn't that line up with Nicchi's theory of changing clothes and washing up?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Indeed.

**Reika Fujino:**

W-Wait, how are we bringing _Bart_ into this? It's _Lyle's_ name written in the Arcade!

**Inu Aruku:**

Unless the blackened wrote that to draw attention to Lyle...

_Unmei's eyes slowly cross over to Hideji. His expression hardens._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...it is not outside the realm of possibility.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...There was blood under her fingernails, but was there any on her finger _tips?_

Writing a message with blood only under the nails is... questionable.

_Hideji leans against the podium and sighs._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Not even done with our line of conversation and we're going this route now, huh? Yeah, you're right. I _did_ go back to my room to wash up-- but not from a murder. I had a pretty greasy meal in the Pizzeria, wanted to wash my hands and face and all of that.

**Hana Ohara:**

...At the time of the murder.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Hmm... Were you the one who left the place in a kinda-sorta mess then? I mean, the soda was all over the floor.

Err, well, I _think_ it's soda. That would explain all the half-empty bottles.

_Yujinko presents, "Sticky Floor"!_

**Sticky Floor**

  * A large portion of the Pizzeria floor is noticeably sticky, as well as a portion of the Arcade rug.
  * It seems centralized in the area of the Pizzeria directly connected to the Arcade.



**Marco Nicchi:**

...And the only evidence that any cooking had been done in the place was a burnt mess and a shattered plate.

_Marco presents, "State of the Oven"!_

**State of the Oven**

  * The oven was found smoking, with a charred pizza inside and the pizza peel haphazardly placed.
  * The peel is also very burnt, having turned a dark brown or charred black color.
  * The pizza is currently stuck to the peel.



**Momoka Mawatari:**

It wasn't that messy when me and Lyle left. Well, other than the plate Hideji chucked across the room.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. He took our little _talk_ well.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Would that be the source of these, Momoka Mawatari?

_Tetsumi presents, "Broken Shards"!_

**Broken Shards  
**

  * Broken shards of a plate found in front of the Pizzeria counter.



_Momoka nods._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I'll address the other questions soon, I want to see how this proceeds.

_*He glares at Hideji, his frown deepening.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Tch.

**Inu Aruku:**

So which one of you left the fucking oven on?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

You guys are fuckin' ridiculous. Momoka and Lyle _saw_ me eating. (And felt the need to bug me while I was doing it too..)

And the oven? That was my bad. You can pin that one on me.

_Inu claps her hands together._

**Inu Aruku:**

Case closed!

**Reika Fujino:**

Case closed?!

**Inu Aruku:**

Let's move on...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Yeah. Lemme explain before you ask me about it more.

Before those two came to disturb my meal, I had tossed some pizza in the oven to heat up. While waiting for it I snacked on some garlic toast, then Momoka and Lyle showed up. They pissed me off before leaving so I forgot all about it.

I guess I must have left without shutting it off.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... How irresponsible.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

That reminds me... Monokuma.

**Monokuma** **:**

Yeeeessss?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

J-Just.. Uhm... If I would have accidentally burned down the Pizzeria would you have killed me?

**Inu Aruku:**

You could have burned the damn Pizzeria down, Hideji... Monokuma would have been all over your ass if that had happened.

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu. Be glad this falls under my exception is all I'm going to say.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Just to confirm, how did the timing of the dinner party line up with the murder?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I am not certain, but I believe it ended around the time of the murder. I am inclined to believe those who attended have too short a window to commit murder.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah. Everyone left around the same time, although I was like, the only one to actually help out you and Hana. The others left around like, ten minutes before?

Yeah, ten minutes. One was also _asleep._ After that, Momo invited us for some basketball. It was... ergh, I still don't get it...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You'll get it eventually! We'll keep at it over and over...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I was carrying Yujinko back to her room before heading back to the cafeteria once more.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Oh, so _that's_ how I ended up back in my room. Thanks, Tetsumi—sorry for being a burden. Literally, I guess.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Yujinko Aida, rest assured that I could carry ten of you without any issue.

I would not consider yourself to be a burden in the slightest.

Moving on...

As stated earlier, the evidence points to Yobun setting most of the events of this murder in motion. With that in mind, how did her potential victim - now her killer - end up in the arcade?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hrgh... They would have just walked through the arcade doors, right?

**Reika Fujino:**

...Uhh...

**Asagi Oda:**

Oh!

I've got it!

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Hm.

I believe I have a theory as well, but I'll hear yours first.

_Lyle crosses his arms._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, same. What do you got, preppy?

**Asagi Oda:**

I think it's an important idea to consider before we get really crazy.

What if they were already there?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Already there, huh?

Yeah. _Yeah, what if?_

_Lyle glares at Hideji._

**Reika Fujino:**

...What if _what_?

**Yujinko Aida:**

Already there...? But it seems like we already said they all left.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I consider that the simplest solution, for sure.

**Marco Nicchi:**

That is... markedly different from my own theory, but continue.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I like the idea, but that seems odd to me. If there were already someone _inside_ the arcade, how would you set things up with the cannon and the nets and stuff without them noticing?

**Asagi Oda:**

Well, I'd love to tell you, but I think Lyle might have an idea.

Why don't you share with the class, Ayashi?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's incredibly simple. It's unfortunately a common occurrence from witnesses on the stand.

It's called _lying._

 _Perjury,_ in more professional terms.

Because I-

_Hideji smashes his arm against the podium as hard as he can and shoots a furious glare at Lyle._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

JUST GET TO THE POINT AND QUIT BEATING AROUND THE BUSH, YOU LITTLE DICK!

YOU WANNA BLAME ME, **RIGHT!?** THEN GO RIGHT AHEAD!

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_Inu jumps, not expecting the sudden outburst._

**Inu Aruku:**

Christ... Tone it done there, Hideji. Damn near gave me a heart attack.

_Lyle slams his hand on his own podium._

**Monokuma** **:**

If one of you break a podium this doesn't count for my exception!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, _I will_. Because I refuse to believe a _goddamned_ man in hand with the _traitor_ would leave the crime scene within that hour gap and not plan or notice a thing!

**Reika Fujino:**

What the hell does the _traitor_ have to do with this?!

**Hana Ohara:**

It is fascinating that Hideji automatically assumed Lyle was speaking of him, as if he was the only man capable of lying here.

Fascinating...and telling.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, shut the hell up, all of you! Man, this guy pisses me off so much! Everything that comes out of his mouth!

**Inu Aruku:**

As much as I agree with you, Hideji... Now is not the time.

_Tetsumi glares at Hideji with her cold eyes._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Silence! Let him speak.

_Hideji takes a couple of deep breaths, his scowl turning into a small grin._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

There's no reason to let him speak. He doesn't need to defend himself, anyway. After all...

 _I'm_ the one who wrote his name on the floor.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...As I thought!

**Inu Aruku:**

...

**Reika Fujino:**

... _B-Bart_!?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You... you **what?**

**Inu Aruku:**

The fuck is **WRONG** with you?!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oooh, things are getting interesting!

_Unmei leans in over his own podium, a more aggressive look forming on his face._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

How typical of you, monster!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, fuck off with those looks! Even I know you guys aren't stupid enough to vote for him with such a stupid piece of evidence!

_Ayumi aggressively kicks her podium._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

So you freakin' did it, then? You fuckin' planned this?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You admit, then, that you are responsible for Yobun's death?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Nah, I don't know who pulled that one off. She did knock me out in the arcade, though.

When I woke up she was dead.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Another lie?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Look, you can believe whatever you want. Lemme paint a little timeline for you, though. You can pick and choose how much of it is truthful.

_*He smirks and shrugs.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hmph... Just spit it out so we can tear it to shreds. I can promise you that.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

After I was done eating, I was up and ready to leave the pizzeria. I started to leave when Yobun cut me off, I can only assume she heard me talking in there with Momoka and Lyle.

She spouted something off about how I was too big a threat to be ignored, next thing I know I'm on the floor and she's choking the life out of me. She's a lot stronger than me, I gotta say. I couldn't push her off of me no matter how hard I tried.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I blacked out. When I came to, I was tied up against the counter and Yobun was already dead. I don't know what happened in there but there was a pair of scissors on the floor close enough for me to grab. I cut myself free and wrote Lyle's name on the floor with her own blood then ran to my room to clean up.

And there you have it!

_*He claps once.*_

Pick at it!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Did you stab her when you were done?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, I lodged those fuckin' things right in her stomach. Bitch knocked me out, y'know? Had to do it.

So, no, the murder weapon wasn't the scissors.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You... fuckin' _disgusting_ , piece of... Rrrgh!

_*She kicks the stand again.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

Are you that much of a monster that you would stab a dead woman multiple times?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Is this the time to be asking about morals? Come on.

**Marco Nicchi:**

It's a yes or no question.

**Hana Ohara:**

You idiot. If you truly are innocent in this trial, you have painted the largest target on your head imaginable.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

So your first instinct upon waking up next to a dead body was to stab it, write Lyle's name, and then leave?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I bet you weren't expecting this, huh? Totally.

_*He relaxes his stance, hand to his hip.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

And what about the door-sealing trick? Did you do that as well?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Can't say I did. The doors being sealed shut was actually news to me until after this trial started. When I arrived at the arcade after the announcement you guys were already there and opened it.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You said you had been tied up behind the prize counter?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Sure did. Nice memory bank.

_Tetsumi's glare narrows._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

For someone whose entire life revolves around lies, you make a poor liar, Hideji Birukawa.

A cannonball was launched directly at the prize counter and into the wall behind it. Had you truly been there, you would not be alive right now.

_Tetsumi presents, "Cannonball"!_

**Cannonball  
**

  * A cannonball that was definitely fired at the Prize Counter.



**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Pity.

You continue to speak fiction, running away from the full extent of your actions. Someone as warped and demented as you deserved the hole that shot would've left.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm under a lot of pressure here, cut me a break. I _promise_ I was tied up at some point though, really.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

W-Well, I- Hrrrgh, just _admit it already_! _You_ did this to her.

_Hideji gives Ayumi a deadpan gaze._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Jeeeeez. You guys just keep asking me so many questions. I just don't really care at this point. The bottom line is that none of you can prove that I _wasn't_ tied up or have concrete evidence that I did it.

But if you're _that_ convinced, then by all means go ahead and vote. Kill your friends! No chip off of me.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...

Mmmm. Let's suppose you were tied up. That means someone would've had to come in and save you, yes?

**Yujinko Aida:**

He would have been hit by the cannonball otherwise...

**Marco Nicchi:**

...and in that case, whoever saved Hideji becomes a new suspect.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Hmm.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Someone must have found Hideji tied behind the counter, and moved the cannon...

Then they waited for Yobun to come back.

After all, she left at some point to deposit the burnt match and empty powder bag in her room.

**Inu Aruku:**

Or they wanted to take two lives out in one go...

I'm just skee bal- Uh... Spit-balling ideas here.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I would assume that much was her testing her plan beforehand. It seems difficult to leave the scene as it was.

_Lyle nods his head, scratching his chin._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You know what? I'll add a question to that: If that's the case, Marco... who could that possibly be, out of all of us?

Or rather, who couldn't it be?

_Hideji sighs and slaps his podium again._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Alright, _really_ guys?

If this is the route you're going, then I'm bored with it.

You caught me pretty fast. It was me.

**Asagi Oda:**

I don't believe that.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Real quick to change your tune, monster.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Uh huh.

Anyways, back to my question...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Right.

Immediately, two names come to mind...

Reika, Asagi? What were you two doing after 5:00?

**Asagi Oda:**

Um, you should know that.

I met up with you at the Art Room, I was looking for Rei.

That would have been around the time of death.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I suppose... unless she was left to bleed out, of course.

**Asagi Oda:**

After that, I met with her and Aida in the Kitchen.

**Reika Fujino:**

Huh? I said I was working on my art.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Right, you were working on your art _at_ 5, Reika.

What about after you were finished?

**Yujinko Aida:**

I found her in the kitchen after I woke up from my nap. She was... fiddling with the sink...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

And I'll add to that as well!

You mentioned you didn't hear or notice anything, right?

Not even a _cannon_ , perhaps?

**Hana Ohara:**

...Out of all of us, the one most inclined to help Hideji would have been Reika.

_Atsurou chuckles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh this is going in an interesting direction...

**Reika Fujino:**

...Whoa, whoa. This uhh... This sounds like you're actually accusing me?

**Atsurou Koide:**

You can't deny that you seem to have the right... motivation for it.

**Asagi Oda:**

That's ridiculous, it couldn't be Rei.

She wouldn't do something like that!

**Reika Fujino:**

Like, I've _gone over_ my villainy, before. Is this a prank for _me_ or is this real?

**Atsurou Koide:**

If you walked in a room and saw someone about to kill Hideji, would you not try to intervene?

**Reika Fujino:**

Well, for starters, I don't want anyone killing anyone, _duh_.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'm merely trying to wrangle unaccounted alibis.

_*He turns his gaze to Atsurou.*_

And yours is also on that list, so please stop talking.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Please, Marco. How many times must I repeat myself? I _do not kill_.

**Marco Nicchi:**

A statement of intent is flimsy reasoning in court.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I do not believe that is true, Marco Nicchi. Atsurou Koide was at my banquet. He would have an alibi, even if we are accounting for Yobun's actions.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, my apologies. Thank you Unmei.

_Atsurou smiles cheerfully at Marco._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Listen, if we are to finish this case, _everything must be accounted for._ It has to be _done to make things right._

This is _justice._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, knock it off! I think I've done a pretty good job of making sure no one likes me enough to do something like save me. I told you all I'd try and graduate. Simple as that.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Are we still gonna do this?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes we are.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Those who were not at my banquet were Lyle Ayashi, Hideji Birukawa, Momoka Mawatari, Asagi Oda, Marco Nicchi... and Reika Fujino.

**Asagi Oda:**

Nicchi and I account for each other at the time of death.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Again, unless she was left to bleed out...

**Inu Aruku:**

I can vouch for, Marco... I entered the art room at around 5:45 and he was there with me until the body announcement.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Just answer the damn question! I'm fuckin' tired of this and I bet she is too! Fuckin' spit it out!

_*She places a hand to her chest, one arm gripping the podium.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

... Alright, so we _are_ doing this then.

Just a second then! At least let me play the part...

_Reika looks down towards the floor, taking a deep breath. When she looks back up, she's grinning wildly, her entire demanor changed._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Fwaaa-ha-ha!_ So, _I'm_ the villain of this game then? Very interesting! Very, very interesting! Aaaa-ha-haha! But also _foolish_! Your feeble little goodie two shoe minds can even _fathom_ how impossible it is for me to be the killer!

So, is that it then? I did it because I was nearby? _Ha_!

Come on, I'm _waiting_ ~

**Asagi Oda:**

Rei...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The heck is up with Rei-Rei...?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So, this is how you wanna play it, huh?

_*He nods, staring Reika dead in the eyes.*_

**Reika Fujino:**

You want me to play the villain, I'll do what I do best!

Fwa-ha-ha!

**Marco Nicchi:**

There is a large gap in your alibi after you finished your painting.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This is not some kind of fictional tale, Reika Fujino. Act serious, please.

**Inu Aruku:**

I didn't think you had it in ya...

_Reika rolls her eyes._

**Reika Fujino:**

_Puh-lease_! "Didn't have it in you."

Who says I'm even the killer? That's what we're debating!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Very well, are you ready? Because I certainly am.

So then, I'll address the lion in the room first.

We discussed that it's possible for someone to hide in the lion, correct?

And if Yobun left to go to her room, right?

That means someone could easily spot Ba- Hideji, and hide in the lion's gap.

Then, when she comes back...

**Marco Nicchi:**

And you hid it in again until Hideji woke up.

**Reika Fujino:**

You're so _stupid_!

Fwa-ha-ha!

Hey, tie idiot! The doors were _barred_!

There were _no_ windows!

How could I even know Bart was _in_ there?!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_Objection!_

You said you were near the crime scene, right?

**Marco Nicchi:**

You walked through the pizzeria in order to grab people and take them to your "art."

**Reika Fujino:**

Listen to yourself! The door was _barred_.

B-A-R-R-E-D

I couldn't get in if I wanted!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What is to say they were barred at that specific timeframe?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Or you just barred it afterwards, yes.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Yobun was intending to return later. Why would she have barred the path behind her if that was the case?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Why are we so certain that Yobun Ai returned to her room, again?

Every piece in her plan could have been received from her lab.

**Hana Ohara:**

Would there have been time for her to head across the entire park, into the Hotel, to drop off her things?

I say no.

**Marco Nicchi:**

She's the only one with the key to her room.

**Hana Ohara:**

She simply performed those actions _before_ setting up the scene.

Any further discussion on this is folly.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah, my mistake. That does makes more sense.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Even so, if Yobun was still in the arcade, she wouldn't have blocked her own exit yet, no?

**Reika Fujino:**

She was trying to kill Barty, right? That's the idea we're going with? Anyone walking in would be _reaaal_ bad I'd say.

**Asagi Oda:**

...Rei.

**Reika Fujino:**

What's up?

**Asagi Oda:**

...Give it up.

I know it was you.

_Reika responds with a very over the top shrug._

**Reika Fujino:**

Cool, great!

I still hear no way I got in the Pizzeria!

**Asagi Oda:**

Who said anything about the Pizzeria?

**Reika Fujino:**

Arcade is just as barred, Blue Boy!

**Marco Nicchi:**

...No, her lab.

This has been nagging at me for a while, but...

_Marco presents, "Plush Fluff"!_

**Plush Fluff  
**

  * A small pile of plush fluff poorly stacked in the northeast corner of the Lion Tamer Lab.



**Unmei Norowareta:**

The fluff from the plush lion?

**Marco Nicchi:**

The lion was emptied out in the lab. So _something_ was smuggled in it, but we never determined _what._

_Lyle nods his head, leaning forward._

**Reika Fujino:**

So, what? _I_ was in the lion?

 _Interesting_! But _why_ would I do that? We've established there's no way I could have known Bart was in the Arcade, so what would compel me to jump in a giant lion?! Nothing scheme-y can come from that!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... You were working on your art on the other side of the building, correct?

**Reika Fujino:**

As you've seen!

**Asagi Oda:**

...The same side of the building that Yobun would travel to en route to her lab.

Around the time that she would have.

Rei...there's a good chance you saw her moving around, and you got curious.

You're the Nefarious Nightmare. You couldn't _not_ check it out.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I for one would be curious if I saw anyone lugging around a cannon, assuming Reika Fujino saw it.

**Asagi Oda:**

So you entered Ai's lab, cut open the lion, and poorly stacked its fluff behind the others.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Aaaahhhhh, that makes sense. Hiding in the lab itself to see what was going on...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, there is another question related to this... What could be the murder weapon, then?

Something to consider for later, but still... Hm.

**Reika Fujino:**

Aha~ Very interesting! I climbed _in_ the lion! But it's going to take mor--

_Hideji has been silent through this argument, growing increasingly more upset the longer it went on. He's gripping the podium incredibly hard at this point._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

S-Stop... STOP! I'm **done** listening to this!

T-This is absurd. Why the hell would Yobun even bring a fucking stuffed lion into the Arcade anyway?

Leave her alone. I'm done. I have proof that this is all my doing.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... You do.

**Hana Ohara:**

Prove it to us, then.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Y-You-

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Let us hear it, then.

_Hideji shakily lifts a hand up and moves his hair aside. A sloppy bandage job is over his left eye, some blood had clearly seeped through it as well._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...It's true. I was tied up. Yobun lit the cannon. I managed to free myself before it went off. Then we got into a vicious fight.

It cost me an eye, and her... Well, you've seen the end result.

**Reika Fujino:**

...Ha... Aha...

 _Fwa-ha-ha!_ You've heard it from the man himself! It looks like we're done here!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You fought... were you using the scissors in this supposed fight?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Yeah. At some point she swiped at my face and caught my eye with her fingernail. That's where that blood came from on her body.

_Unmei stares at Hideji's wound. The corners of his mouth creep up for just a moment, before he clears his throat._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Are you truly expecting us to believe you freed yourself?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I-I don't think she expected me to wake up...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So then Hideji... does this mean that you claim to have stabbed her multiple times?

**Inu Aruku:**

You have been choked before, Hideji. You've probably built an immunity to it by now.

_Hideji ignores the peanut gallery and sighs._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

T-this isn't really the point, anyway. There's no good reason for Yobun to bring a stuffed lion into the mix if she were going to kill me.

What sense does that make?

**Atsurou Koide:**

So how did it end up in the Arcade?

**Asagi Oda:**

Ai brought it. There's no one else it could have been.

I don't think the reasoning matters much, what matters is that it's there.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would think it does. There has to be a reason she deigned to bring it from her lab.

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha-ha! So are we still saying _I'm_ in the lion? Even with everything Barty is saying?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

"Why" is meaningless coming from a man who refuses to tell us the truth.

**Monokuma** **:**

Don't we all just want a fluffy companion?

**Inu Aruku:**

Y-Yes...

I would love one...

**long john jones:**

long john jones plushies now on sale

**Atsurou Koide:**

What, so she brought the lion for moral support?

_*He rubs his chin.*_

...yeah, sure, I'll buy it.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. This entire argument about having engaged with Yobun directly...

I'll sink it in one shot.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I'm telling you I did, dammit! Why would I still be lying!? If I want to graduate that would be the **last** thing I want you to think!

_Marco presents, "Monokuma File #02"!_

__ **Monokuma File #02**

**VICTIM: YOBUN AI, THE ULTIMATE LION TAMER**

  * The victim was found dead on the floor of the Arcade around 6:00 PM.
  * Time of death was around 5:30 PM.
  * The victim has multiple stab wounds as well as a wound associated with blunt force trauma on the back of the head.
  * Scissors were found still perforating the body.
  * The victim has traces of blood under the fingernails of her right hand.



**Marco Nicchi:**

Going by the file, she was assaulted from behind. Blunt force trauma to the back of the head.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Not once has our self-proclaimed murderer brought this up.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... Ngh.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That ties to that question about the murder weapon... Going by what Marco said, I sincerely doubt you'd be able to do that if you engaged her directly.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A sneak attack, maybe? An _evil_ tactic...

**Inu Aruku:**

For a sneaky villain, perhaps?

_Hideji grips the podium even tighter._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

J-Just shut your mouths! Both of you! If that blow to the head is what killed her, then _what_ was the murder weapon, huh?

I don't recall finding anything during investigation.

**Hana Ohara:**

Hm...

**Reika Fujino:**

Fwa-ha-ha! Do you think it was the _cannonball_?! We've already established that would have completely smashed her skull open!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Atsurou Koide:**

There seems to be a distinctive lack of potential blunt weapons... other than the cannonball, which was lodged in the wall at this point, no?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

That's right! I guess I could have hid said object in my room... But no one would have ever gone there during investigation. T-too bad, huh?

_Lyle lightens up! He slinks down in the podium with one arm to his head, slowly grinning._

**Asagi Oda:**

Rei...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, there was one piece we were missing all along. Yet it was the first thing we addressed in the trial... Let him have it, preppy.

**Asagi Oda:**

Here it is, Rei.

The murder weapon you wanted us to find.

_Asagi presents, "State of the Oven"!_

**State of the Oven**

  * The oven was found smoking, with a charred pizza inside and the pizza peel haphazardly placed.
  * The peel is also very burnt, having turned a dark brown or charred black color.
  * The pizza is currently stuck to the peel.



**Asagi Oda:**

You used the pizza peel!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's a bit odd that the oven fire lasted that long... and Hideji's previous testimony didn't have weight regarding it.

What a better way to burn the evidence down under the excuse of laziness? Hiding it in darkness while we were scrambling around...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

So Hideji engages Yobun in a fight, and whilst the two are engaged, Reika approached from behind and strikes Yobun in the head with the peel.

Is that the right of it?

**Asagi Oda:**

...Yeah. That's right.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm, even I overlooked that detail. How frustrating.

**Yujinko Aida:**

But... W-Wait. Do we know what actually _killed_ her, then? The blow to the head, or the stabbings? Because if the two of them are responsible for different parts, and we pick wrong...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

So! What do you have to say for yourself, Nefarious Nightmare?

**Reika Fujino:**

The _pizza peel_! Fwa-ha-ha! How great!

But to think I would even _think_ of a pizza peel while a fight was happening in the Arcade is insane! But would you look at that, there's no blood in the Pizzeria at all! In fact, all the blood is in the Arcade... there's even a whole trail of blood too!

If _I'm_ the one who killed her, the blood should all be in one spot!

**Asagi Oda:**

No, that's wrong!

_Asagi presents, "Sticky Floor"!_

**Sticky Floor**

  * A large portion of the Pizzeria floor is noticeably sticky, as well as a portion of the Arcade rug.
  * It seems centralized in the area of the Pizzeria directly connected to the Arcade.



**Asagi Oda:**

There's a huge portion of the floor in the Pizzeria that's sticky, and that likely comes from the half empty Cola Bottles.

You used this to wash away the blood that was in the Pizzeria!

**Inu Aruku:**

D-Did she clean really herself with fucking _soda..._

_*She grabs the bridge of her nose.*_

How could I forget who we're fucking talking about here... **OF COURSE SHE FUCKING DID!!!**

_Ayumi's face makes a dour expression, her eye twitching._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That _miiiight_ also explain this strange anomaly...

_Momoka presents, "Bloody Trail"!_

**Bloody Trail  
**

  * A large trail of blood leading from the south end of the Arcade to Yobun's body.



**Hana Ohara:**

Yes, that makes sense.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Y-Yeah. At the right spot... I could only imagine there'd be a lot of blood... Uurgh.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Ha!_ Foolish! But allow me to continue to _humor_ you! 

Let's assume that _I_ am the killer and Barty didn't just stab her first, _I'd_ be covered with blood, would I not?

If you think I bathed myself in _soda_ , you have another thing coming! Do I _look_ like I'm covered in soda?!

Fwa-ha-ha! Your arguments are dead in the water!

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Reika.

_Yujinko turns over to her with a forlorn expression. She looks more defeated than anything._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...That was the reason you were where I found you, wasn't it?

With the sink.

**Reika Fujino:**

_Oh_?

_Ooooohhhh?_

**Yujinko Aida:**

Why did you completely disassemble it in the first place? What kind of _prank_ was that for?

**Reika Fujino:**

Ha.... Fwa-ha-ha!

_*She places her hand over her face, providing the edgiest pose she can think of.*_

_Aaaaaaa-ha-hahaha_!

There's _one_ foolish mistake you've made, _Yujinko_!

You say I took apart the _entire_ sink, you _saw_ that I did it!

But you're saying that I killed Yobun, set up the entire crime scene, took apart the sink, and cleaned myself up _all_ in the time before you walked into the room?!

 _HA_! It's simply _IMPOSSIBLE_!

**Yujinko Aida:**

No, you didn't.

You had help.

_*She points over at Hideji this time.*_

Hideji was the one who set up the scene while you got yourself cleaned up. He tried to cover for you—he even admitted he stayed afterwards, to stab Yobun with the scissors.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

......

**Reika Fujino:**

....Ha... _Aha_....

 _Very well_ , Yujinko! If that's what you believe, then put an end to it! Put your little _fairy tale_ together and let's see how it holds up!

If you're going to stop this villain, _lay the final blow_!

_Fwaaaaa-ha-ha!_

**Yujinko Aida:**

...OK. If that's what has to be done... so be it.

_**CLOSING ARGUMENTS!** _

**Yujinko Aida:**

I think I know how it all happened.

The secrets getting shared started to scare a lot of us here... Some more than others, based on what was revealed. Hideji was the most extreme example, since he threatened to… y’know… _kill_ someone in order to leave. Whether or not he was telling the truth, I know it got us all frightened, or angry, or defensive. And Yobun was one who decided to act on how she felt...

While exploring her lab on her own, Yobun found a hidden compartment in one of the walls. Inside the compartment was a gunpowder kit that was perfect for using the cannon that was also in her lab. It was likely around this time when Yobun started to put together her own plan to stop Hideji. First she took a match and a little bit of gunpowder from the kit to her room to be sure it would all work, and when her theory was confirmed, she decided to try it out for real.

Earlier today, Hideji found himself in the Pizzeria with Lyle and Momoka, and at some point he tried to throw a plate at them, which was the fragments we found on the floor. The two left shortly after, but before Hideji could follow them, Yobun walked in, and seeing the opportunity to enact her plan, knocked Hideji out.

Yobun dragged his body over to the Arcade, and then went to grab a whole lot of stuff from her lab. To make sure no one walked in, she moved the two pinball machines to block the Arcade doors and only left through the Pizzeria exit. She also made sure to block the Pizzeria exit with a chair when she was inside. Since she would only be gone for very short bursts of time, this was the safest way to make sure no one could enter the building. From there Yobun would bring over rope and nets to tie up Hideji's body behind the prize counter, the gunpowder kit, and the cannon itself. And her plan would have gone off perfectly... if there wasn't a certain someone in the area; our culprit.

While Yobun didn't notice the culprit in the area, they certainly noticed Yobun moving something as large as a cannon, and curiosity got the better of them. Unable to enter the Pizzeria due to the barred door, the culprit entered Yobun's lab and decided to spy on her and find out what was going on. Likely finding a pair of scissors in the lab's equipment closet, the culprit proceeded to cut open one of the large plush lions in the lab, removing a lot of the plush's fluff in the process. With enough of the fluff removed, they climbed inside of the lion to try and get a better look at what was going on. But the culprit never expected that Yobun, for reasons we don't quite understand, would take that exact lion with her when she returned. With no choice, the culprit from inside the lion was dragged from Yobun's lab to the Arcade itself.

It was at this time where the culprit was able to see the extent of Yobun's plan. Hideji had woken up but was unable to move due to the rope tying him up. With the loaded cannon pointed directly at Hideji and all of the pieces brought over to the Arcade, Yobun lit the fuse, stepped back, and thought her plan was complete. But she didn’t think-think-think that the culprit would emerge from the plush lion and cut open Hideji's bonds with the same scissors they used to cut open the plush lion. With the ropes cut, both Hideji and the culprit managed to get out of the way just before the cannon fired. The cannonball hit the target, but the only thing it damaged was the prizes in the prize corner.

Yobun and Hideji then got into a vicious fight. For the most part the culprit could do nothing but watch as the two fought each other. It got bad enough that during the fight, Yobun managed to scratch one of Hideji's eyes very badly. The fight had moved from the Arcade to the Pizzeria, but before it could reach its conclusion, the culprit ran to the oven, removed the large pizza peel inside and swung at the back of Yobun's head, and that thwhack… y’know... killed her instantly.

...Maybe Hideji or the culprit made a mistake. Maybe they just wanted to knock her out… protect each other. But… that didn’t happen. Hideji was willing to help the culprit cover up the crime to the best of his ability, to protect them. The culprit proceeded to put the pizza peel back in the oven, putting a few slices of pizza on top of it to cover up the blood. They tried turning up the heat on the oven to its max settings before running out of the building, although I don’t think-think-think they meant to keep it on that long.

After the culprit had gone, Hideji got to work himself. He dragged Yobun's body back into the Arcade, leaning it up against the lion plush before stabbing her repeatedly with the pair of scissors, making sure to keep the weapon inside one of the wounds. Hideji then used her blood to write the word "Lyle" next to the body to make it seem like Yobun wrote her killer’s name. He then used the soda in the Pizzeria to clean up the blood on the floor, making sure to not empty a bottle so the fridge could remain full. While this cleaned up her blood and left the impression that everything happened in the Arcade, it left the floor sticky.

Lastly, in order to confuse people even further, Hideji attempted to turn the room into a locked room mystery. He moved the pinball machine blocking the southern Arcade door, turning it over before lining up the cannon so it would perfectly block the door if rolled into place. He then lit the cannon's fuse again and ran out the door before it fired. Shortly after, the unarmed cannon went off with the recoil of the blast perfectly blocking the entrance. With the crime scene set up, Hideji ran back to his room to clean up his own wounds, with his already messy hair perfectly covering the wound on his eye. He would’ve gotten away with it, too, but Hana saw him from behind, running back to his room.

Meanwhile, the culprit had made their way to the Kitchen in order to clean themselves up, and started taking apart the sink to further their own alibi. This turned out to be important as Asagi and I met them in the Kitchen while it was happening. Shortly after, using the excuse to show us something, the culprit took us back to the Arcade where we encountered the barred doors. In a panic, the three of us were able to barge through the southern Arcade door, unknowingly moving the cannon in the process. And so the three of us discovered the grisly sight that awaited us... even if one of us knew what we'd find the whole time.

And the only person who could have done this, the one we found in the Kitchen... was Reika Fujino, the Ultimate Culprit.

_**CLOSING ARGUMENTS END!** _

**Reika Fujino:**

_Aha_...

...

Well, there you have it.

**Asagi Oda:**

R...Rei...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

Y-You know, I'd figured I'd hate and hate you with all my might. Maybe cut you down right here, right now.

**Inu Aruku:**

Ayumi... Don't...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I don't feel any of that. I'm... just tired. Let's end this.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I was hoping our next unanimous vote would be for a secret... not for this...

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I'm sorry we couldn't help you more, Reika. I'm so, so sorry.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...how disappointing that it must end up like this.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I... really wish this trial didn't come to pass. I'm sorry.

Looks like we won, Nefarious Nightmare. Completely.

_*He glumly stares at Reika, eyes filled with pity.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Whew!

That was a doozy!

**long john jones:**

what a rush

**Monokuma** **:**

They didn't even need that much help!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Reika Fujino. Instead of... _him_.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Someone was going to kill someone in there. How unfortunate that the final outcome was this...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

For what it's worth, Reika Fujino, while you are undeniably a murderer in this game, I would not consider yourself to blame for this.

Yobun is. She set these events in motion, after all.

**Monokuma** **:**

Now it's time!

Voting Time!

**long john jones:**

ooooh~

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupu!

Who will be chosen as the blackened?

Will you make the right choice; or the dreadfully wrong one?

I'm shaking with excitement!

_The monitor at the front of the trial ground lights up, and the roulette spins again..._

_Watch it go..._

_As it slows it finally stops on Reika Fujino, the Ultimate Culprit's, face._

##  **CLASS TRIAL**

##  _**END!** _

* * *

**Monokuma** **:**

Two for two! Woo-hoo right again!

**long john jones:**

doing well!

**Monokuma** **:**

I'm almost proud!

**long john jones:**

i'm a little more proud than monokuma is

**Monokuma** **:**

The Ultimate Culprit lived up to her title!

Upupu, how fitting.

**Reika Fujino:**

...You all sound so upset. It's only _natural_ that this would have happened eventually.

Fwa-ha-ha! Evil runs through my veins!

**Asagi Oda:**

...Rei.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Do not speak falsehoods, Reika Fujino.

You did not want this. We understand.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

S-stop. Please.

_*He can't stop his arms from trembling, nor his voice.*_

I-I'm sorry... I couldn't keep my promise...

**Inu Aruku:**

You didn't want to be this type of _evil,_ Reika...

**Monokuma** **:**

But this type of evil is fun!

_Unmei has had his eyes closed for some time, his head tilted down ever so slightly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

She might not have wanted this... but she went through with it all. Yobun may have acted selfishly... but she wasn't the only one.

_Atsurou grumbles._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Figures that she had to go and do something like this, when we were making such good progress too.

Just goes to show you can't rely too much on people, huh?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

J-Just... why? I- I-

_*She sighs, slumping over.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Forgive me if this is an insensitive request, Reika Fujino. I believe we all need to know what exactly happened.

No more lies.

**Reika Fujino:**

...

_Hideji stands up straight, tears welling up in his eyes now._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Y-You guys have it all wrong! You have no idea how much it hurt me to label Yobun as a killer during that trial. That's not what she did to me... Okay? I... I know none of you want to believe anything I have to say, but... She's a good person. And I'm sorry I had to do that.

To tell you the real truth, all Yobun wanted to do was permanently disable me from ever using my arms again. She thought I might kill one of you if she didn't.

I accepted it, too.

* * *

_It's the evening, and Hideji's been sitting on his lonesome in the pizzeria ever since Lyle and Momoka left. The creaking of the door as it opens catches his attention, drawing his gaze to Yobun. The instant she catches sight of Hideji, her eyes dilate and she wastes no time shutting the door behind her._

_Hideji stands up from his seat, obviously a bit concerned by the way Yobun is looking at him and takes a defensive step backward._

**Hideji Birukawa:  
**

Wh-What? You want something with me? I was just about to leave s-so, you better make it quick. I'm sick of talking to people today...

_Yobun starts a slow prowl forward._

**Yobun Ai:  
**

No, actually. You're not going anywhere.

_Hideji makes his way away from the table and drags the chair he was sitting in along with him so he can hold it in front of him._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Get the fuck away from me! I'm warning you-- you better not come any closer, got it!?

_He starts to look visibly panicked. Yobun snarls before breaking into a sprint, barreling down the room at Hideji. She pounces, tackling the boy and toppling the chair over and off to the side as she collides with him in the air. At once, the two are brought to the floor._

**Yobun Ai:**

Stay still, dammit...!

_Hideji begins to shout and kick his legs at her while simultaneously trying to push her off of him with his arms to no avail, the girl clearly has a physical advantage on him._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Gh-Ghhhh, what the hell are you doing!? **Get OFF!**

**Yobun Ai:**

Shut up! This is your own damn fault!

_She grabs Hideji by the back of the head and attempts to slam it down to knock him out. It takes a second try, but eventually she succeeds and Hideji's world starts to fade._

_..._

_Some time has passed. Hideji starts to regain his consciousness. His limbs are bound by thick rope similar to that used in the previous murder, and he's held back to the prize corner by numerous layers of netting. Yobun is off on the other side of the room, dragging around some items that she pulled from her lab. The open, gaping hole of the cannon stares right at Hideji, while Yobun is pulling a giant plush lion into sight._

_It takes a little time for him to come to and start to realize what he's looking at. The sight of the cannon barrel staring him in the face understandably freaks him out and he tries to stand up-- oh wait, he's tied up. He frantically looks around the room and spots Yobun._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

H-h... HEY!! What the **hell** is this!?

_*Even if he wanted to mask it, he can't hide the fear in his voice.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

...Oh, well great. I was hoping you'd sleep soundly through all this. That's gonna make patching you back up more annoying.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Patch me up!? You're going to fire this thing at me!? Nghh...!

_*He begins to kick his legs around like a helpless child, his face turning red.*_

Y-You wouldn't... You... You're fucking INSANE! If that's how you wanna play this thing then just kill me instead! Because if you don't... If you don't, I sure as hell am going to once I get out of these knots!

**Yobun Ai:**

No, you dumb fuck! That's why I'm blowing holes in you to begin with!

_*She walks over, and slams a fist down on the prize counter. Her teeth are bared and her glare apparent.*_

You're not gonna die. You're gonna stay right here, by yourself, perfectly safe from all harm for the rest of this damn game. Sound nice?

In exchange, all I'm gonna need to do is force you to stay here.

_Hideji spits at her and growls._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Y-You gotta be kidding me. You're gonna keep me in here like a caged animal? Dammit... I'm gonna kill you I'm gonna kill you I'm gonna kill you!! Even if I'm in pieces I'm going to tear you apart, you hear me!? I'll fucking bite you to death if I have to!

God.. **DAMMIT, LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!**

_He can't stop his gaze from constantly darting back over to the mouth of the cannon, nor can he stop his body from pointlessly trying to force its way out of his constraints. Yobun wipes his spit off her jacket with a disgusted look on her face. She cracks her knuckles and delivers one clean right hook to the side of his head._

**Yobun Ai:**

Shut up! It's for all of our own goods, damn it! You wanna be left alone so bad? Fine! Here it is!

No one's ever gonna fuckin' bother you again! You'll be free to move about the cabin and eat as much fuckin' pizza as you want! You're just not allowed within five fuckin' feet of her ever again!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

F-F-Five.. Wha--?

_*He's having a hard time forming his sentences properly at this point.*_

Who!?

**Yobun Ai:**

...

You... you don't need to know.

I'm gonna lock you up. Then, I'm gonna keep my eye on this place. Make sure no one turns you into Sano 2. In the meanwhile, you're just gonna stay here and think about what you're gonna write when we get you the hell out of here later.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

You're just fucking insane if you think you can fire a cannon at me from this range and not kill me, you know that?

**Yobun Ai:**

Hey, the angle's a work in progress! Stay still like you're getting your hair cut and you're only gonna lose some arms. Some legs too if you keep giving me lip service.

It's enough to stop you from getting out.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

You're not going to light that fuse, you bitch! There's too much risk! If you want to keep me away from others then **FINE** , but you're not going to get away with this!

_She stands there in silence for a while. She stares back at everything. After some time, she turns back and shouts out._

**Yobun Ai:**

I know exactly who you fuckin' are, Hideji! Ever since fuckin' Lyle said it, I couldn't deny it anymore! I know exactly how dangerous you are!!

This stay away bullshit has been my specialty for fucking years! And you know what I've learned here? You can't do it! No one listens!

Some day, you're gonna snap! The people you love most are gonna get hurt, and you're gonna be the one hurting them!

_Hideji takes a few deep breaths, trying his best to talk in a calm demeanor given his circumstances._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

You know... With the way you're talking it's almost like you're saying that you and me aren't so different. Even if that's how you feel, I know that there's one big, glaring difference between you and me. I don't have anyone close enough to me to hurt in the first place. You're wasting your time here.

_*He tilts his head up to meet her gaze directly, his eyes lifeless.*_

I don't think me of all people is going to change your mind, though. Go ahead and light the fuse if you're really not lying and can stomach the potential outcome.

**Yobun Ai:**

...

_*She takes a deep breath in and out.*_

I'm gonna light this cannon. It's gonna take your right arm off. I'm gonna need to get my ass over there and patch you up. Swear at me all you want, I can only assume it hurts like shit.

I'll repeat, with the left arm. You can keep your legs.

...

Then. I'll lock up. I'll keep guard. Tetsumi can do whatever the fuck she wants to punish me after, but she'll agree with me that you're best off in here. For our sake, and for yours.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Tch. To be honest, I knew one of you would pull something like this on me eventually. It's why I tried to stay in my room so much. I just thought it would be Tetsumi or Hana.

Well... It's pretty clear that I'm not getting out of this one. I'm not really even worried about the pain to tell you the truth, I'll probably pass out from the first one.

_*He gives off a bit of a defeated smile and looks down at the floor.*_

Alright, I'm ready. And next time you see Asagi, tell him thanks for me. That's my only request.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Him, and Reika, are both gonna miss you a bunch. I don't really get it, honestly. Idiots attract other idiots or something.

So don't do something stupid like starving yourself, alright? That's why I picked this hellhole over something more convenient like my lab.

I need to promise them they'll see you alive.

_Hideji winces a little at the mention of Reika's name._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Y-Yeah.. Whatever. Just get it over with.

**Yobun Ai:**

... Alright. I'm gonna go get the... lighter. Cursed fucking thing. I'll be back in five, and we'll get started.

_She walks away, tripping over a misplaced skee ball slightly. She grumbles "fuck" at it a lot as she sets it back, then heads out of the arcade._

_..._

_Some time passes, and Yobun walks back in holding a box of matches. She's been humming off-key and shakily, catching her breath a couple times on notes well within her range._

**Yobun Ai:**

... I'll make this as quick as I can.

_Hideji has had plenty of time to come to terms with the fact that he's going to have his fucking arms blown off between the brief time they talked and the time it took her to go and get her matches. He hears her walk back in but can't bring himself to look at her or anywhere near the cannon, keeping his gaze to the floor._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... Yeah.

_Yobun lights the match, and holds it up. Her eye locks onto it, and sweat starts to roll down her face. She mutters to herself._

**Yobun Ai:**

Selfish, like always... but... it's gotta help somehow...! Even if she's gonna yell her head off at me, I...! MRGH!

_She closes her eye and lights the cannon. She snuffs the matches flame out quickly, panting and pacing around the room. Her focus is squarely on Hideji, and his defeated look. The sound of the fuse sizzling fills the room. Hideji looks up at her, noticing the look on her face._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, come on. You're not cut out for this sort of thing, are you? What's the matter, huh? You feel guilty about hurting me? Or are you just afraid you might kill me on accident and get busted for it?

_Yobun stops in her track, before stamping forwards. She readies some first aid._

**Yobun Ai:**

Mrgh...! I've got this under control, dammit! This is... this stunt is the kinda shit they'd all expect from me anyways! You should watch that fucking mouth of yours and be grateful you're not gonna die tonight!

_As the back and forth continues and the fuse slowly sizzles down, it seems that the giant plush lion that's casually in the room has started... squirming? Moving? It's doing something that a giant plush lion has no right to do._

_For a moment, the plush stops moving... and then it's suddenly lift off the ground and thrown in Yobun's direction! With the lion out of the way, one could see that standing behind it is... Reika?_

_As soon as the lion is out of the way, she scrambles to the prize counter, a pair of scissors in her hands. Taking a quick nervous glance at the cannon, she starts snipping wildly at the ropes keeping Hideji's limbs tied._

__ **Reika Fujino:  
**

I- I don't know what the _fuck_ is going on, but I _guess_ this is a rescue??

_Yobun falls back as the lion takes her down. She shouts out, spitting out a bit of fluff._

**Yobun Ai:**

What the furhgghgh!?!

_As Hideji looks at Reika in shock as she starts cutting him free, so many thoughts were running through his head at the same time that it was hard to even focus on one. One thing is clear, however-- A cannon is about to go off and one more person besides him is in its line of fire now._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Wh-Wh... What the **FUCK** are you doing here!? Get away from me!!

__ **Reika Fujino:**

We'll talk _AFTER_ you're out of here!

_*She finishes cutting through the ropes and starts snipping a way out of the net itself, leaving an opening for him to move. The fuse is almost gone...*_

Now, _move_!

_*With the ropes cut, she tugs a little on Hideji's arm, trying to get him to move out of the way as she scrambles away from the front of the cannon.*_

**Yobun Ai:**

No you fucking don't! You have no idea what you're doing!!

_*She has pulled herself off the ground and charges Reika, grabbing her from behind. With her strength, she pulls her off Hideji and shoves her aside with her forearm.*_

All he's gonna do is hurt you! All w- he knows how to do is fucking hurt you! You can't keep walking closer, you dumb bitch!!

__ **Reika Fujino:**

G-Get off me! You're the one firing a _fucking_ cannon at him!

**Yobun Ai:**

It's for your own-

_Hideji leaps out from where he was tied up and charges at Yobun, savagely slamming his shoulder into her chest in an attempt to knock her away from Reika._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T YOU EVE--

**CRASH**

_The cannon fires, shooting a cannonball right past the Prize Counter and creating quite the mess! Yobun wheezes, catching her breath from Hideji's attack. Her eye goes from surprised, to panicked, to angry... to hungry._

**Yobun Ai:**

No... No...! NO...!!

_She turns, kicking Reika in the gut in frustration. It's precise, and crashes into her like a bull charge. Reika lets out a cry, both of surprise and pain as she barrels backwards towards one of the arcade machines, crashing right into it, dropping the pair of scissors in the process._

**Yobun Ai:**

ENOUGH OF THIS SHIT! All this doubt is just a distraction from the truth! You can't **ever** fucking leave here again!!

_Hideji doesn't even hear or process what she had to say and is already charging at her again. The only thing he can focus on is the fact that his friend got hurt because she tried to help him-- the very thing he was trying so hard to avoid. Hideji slams his knee up against her stomach and grips her throat as hard as he can with his hand._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Get... Out... of here...

_*His breath is heavy as he turns his gaze to Reika, trying to hold off Yobun.*_

GET OUT OF HERE NOW!

_Yobun manages to break free of Hideji's grasp and the two start going at it, each trying to gain the upper hand over the other. Reika gets back on her feet, watching the scene unfold before her, desperation in her eyes as the two attack each other._

__ **Reika Fujino:**

 _S-Stop it_! Barty, we need to leave _now_! B-Both of us!

_She stays a small distance away from the action, unable to get in between the two of them. Her eyes start shooting around the room rapidly, trying to find anything that could put a stop to this._

_..._

_Blows are exchanged, punch for punch, knee for knee, kick for kick. Yobun's strength overwhelms and overpowers Hideji at first, but his raw, almost heroic determination pulls through as he breaks down Yobun's attempts to detain him. Yobun grits her teeth, and with rage and panic on her mind takes more extreme measures. She lifts her right hand and swipes across his face, leaving a scar at his left eye. The slice sends him reeling backward, disorienting him. She catches her breath, charging at him one more time._

**Yobun Ai:**

A... YU... MIIIIIIII...!!!!

_Hideji is leaning against one of the Pizzeria tables at this point as she begins her charge at him, groaning in pain with his hand glued overtop of the eye she'd caught with her fingers. The look he gives her is one of nothing but pure fear for his life. Yobun is moments away from reaching Hideji, before..._

**WHAM**

_Yobun drops. Blood leaking out of her skull as she lays lifeless on the Pizzeria tile. Standing behind where she stood is Reika, a metal pizza peel in her shaking hands, tears silently streaming down her face._ _She silently stares at Hideji for a few moments, taking a moment to catch her breath before her gaze flitters over to Yobun. As soon as she sees the blood, she begins breathing faster again, shaking even more._

 __ **Reika Fujino:**

I-.... I- I- I- S-Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-

_*She frantically looks up towards Hideji again.*_

I-Is... she? I didn't- Fuck- She was going to kill-

_The color drains from Hideji's face as the magnitude of the situation starts to set in. A small part of him is hoping she's still alive but with all of that blood he knows there's just no way. Forgetting all about his eye, he drops both of his arms to his sides and slowly drags his feet over to Yobun's lifeless body where he falls to his knees._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Sh-She... She's dead. Fuck... Fuck fuck no no no no no... NO! GOD **DAMMIT!!**

_*He angrily slams a fist onto Yobun's ribs and just sits there shaking for a few moments. After those few moments pass he scrambles up to his feet and starts to look around in a panic; the fear of someone walking into all of this starts to set in. He quickly walks over to Reika and places his hands against her shoulders firmly.*  
_

I...I want you to listen to me, okay? Ditch the pan and get out of here. I'll take care of everything. N-N-... _No one_ is going to find out this happened. I promise. I won't let them take you... Gh... Go, now.

_*His hands are trembling almost uncontrollably as he tries to speak as calmly as his brain will possibly allow him to.*_

__ **Reika Fujino:**

... T-That would mean-

_She stays silent, for a few moments, eyes focused on Yobun's body and then Hideji. Still shaking, she quickly heads over to the Pizzeria counter, removing slices of pizza from the warmer and placing it on the peel before tossing it in the oven, turning the knob on the side mindlessly as she does. With that done, she moves a chair out of the way and opens the Pizzeria door before turning around to take one last look at Hideji._

__ **Reika Fujino:**

 _A-Aha..._ I'm... I'm sorry.

_And she leaves._

* * *

**Hideji Birukawa:**

A-And...

_*He glances over at Reika, tears streaming down his face now.*_

I _told_ you to stay away from me and not to stick up for me. And you did it anyway...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**Monokuma** **:**

Well I think it's just about _that_ time.

**Asagi Oda:**

_No!_

**Monokuma** **:**

Hmm?

**Asagi Oda:**

Please, just...

Just a little more time...

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu you really wanna prolong the pain of this, dontcha?

How sadistic!

_Reika turns to face Hideji, her villainous demeanor gone._

**Reika Fujino:**

I don't _care_ what you think about yourself! You keep throwing yourself under this fucking bus saying that because you've done bad things in the past that you can never do good again! 

That's _wrong_ , Bart!

And when the two of you were attacking each other... s-someone was going to die and I- I-... I had to stop it.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Nghh, I only attacked her because she attacked you! I hate this. I hate this so much...

_Hideji gives a weak slap to the podium and turns away from her entirely, sobbing._

_Outside of the quiet sobbing, the courtroom sits in silence for several moments before Reika speaks up again._

**Reika Fujino:**

... Asagi.

**Asagi Oda:**

...Yeah.

**Reika Fujino:**

... Make sure Yorumi knows I'm sorry.

I... I haven't been a good friend.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

...

...Yeah.

**Reika Fujino:**

... Now then! It's only due time before the villain must be defeated and fall from the stage!

**Monokuma** **:**

Is that my cue?

_*He looks to Long John Jones quizzically.*_

**long john jones:**

hm?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well whatever.

**long john jones:**

just hit the button, you're a big cheater

_Hideji cries out at Monokuma desperately._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

D-Dammit! Execute me instead!

**Monokuma** **:**

Nope!

That isn't how this goes!

**Reika Fujino:**

_Bart_!

The villain is defeated at the end of the day and the heroes live on! Regardless of what you think, you can still be the hero!

...The right kind this time.

**Monokuma** **:**

We've prepared a very special punishment for the Ultimate Culprit!

Let's give it EVERYTHING we've got!

It's... PUNISHMENT TIME!

**Reika Fujino:**

And as long as there's evil in this world, the Nefarious Nightmare will live on in the hearts of _all_ mortals!

_FWA-HA-HA!_

_Monokuma pulls out his trusty mallet and smacks the button on his throne._

_..._

_..._

_Reika opens her eyes and finds herself in the middle of a poorly lit jail cell. Water droplets drip from the ceiling onto the floor below._

_The room is empty, save for a poorly made bed and a small air vent in the corner. Seeing it as the most obvious answer, Reika removes the cover from the vent and starts to crawl through it._

_She continues crawling through the dirty vents for a little while before she crawls right over a grate. The moment her body is over the grate... it falls!_

_Reika falls through the vent and finds herself in the middle of the Jail Break Room._

_Sitting in the room are Monokuma and Long John Jones, having a lovely chat over a nice cup of coffee. The two stop their conversation as they stare at Reika._

_Reika merely offers a sheepish grin before Monokuma gets up, runs over to the wall and slams his paw against a large red button that reads, "ALARM"._

* * *

**ULTIMATE CULPRIT**

**REIKA FUJINO'S EXECUTION: EXECUTED**

_**Nefarious Nightmare on Kuma Street** _

* * *

_Reika immediately runs out of the room at top speed, rushing down the hall as fast she can._

_As she does, other doors begin to open up as Monokumas wearing police hats all run out, guns in their paws. They begin firing wildly at her._

_Whether it's due to her speed or terrible aim on the Monokumas part, Reika manages to avoid the bullets flying at her as she continues running down the hall._

_She turns the corner... and suddenly blinding pain consumes her ankle! It looks like the bears managed to hit a shot after all._

_But despite the pain and blood pouring down her ankle, she continues on, each step hurting a lot more than it did before. However, it doesn't take very long before Reika finds herself at a dead end._

_Before she can figure out what to do, a Monokuma very kindly throws a grenade at her! Eyes widening, she leaps out of the way just as the grenade goes off. The blast sends her flying even farther as she collides into the wall._

_However, there is now a very convenient hole in the wall. Continuing to ignore the pain in her entire body, Reika gets back up and dashes through the hole, leading her outside of the prison._

_It must be the middle of the night at this point as only the large spotlights cast any light on the prison courtyard. Regardless, Reika begins weaving past the spotlights, trying to escape as fast as she can._

_Her efforts are not for nothing as she eventually finds herself face to face with a very large fence. The only thing keeping left separating the prison and the outside world. With newfound determination, she jumps up and, with much difficulty, begins climbing the fence._

_Despite almost slipping a few times, Reika eventually reaches the top of the fence, only to be greeted by some lovely barbed wire at the top of it._

_With no other choice, she launches herself over the top of the fence! The barbed wire leaves its mark on her body, but she's successfully able to propel herself through the wire and past the fence!_

_Freedom awaits as she finds herself going into freefall. All Reika has to do now is brace herself for impact upon hitting the ground._

_An impact that doesn't arrive._

_It's only at this point that Reika realized that she might be a lot farther from the ground than she thought._

_And all she can do is scream as she falls into the dark abyss._

_From a nearby watchtower, Monokuma looks down past the fence with a pair of binoculars. Long John Jones stands next to him, looking through a kaleidoscope. It sure was a great idea to build his prison on the side of a huge cliff._

_Looking off the cliff with his binoculars, Monokuma can easily see the Reika shaped crater implanted in the earth, and the broken body lying inside._

_With his work done, he puts his binoculars away and resumes drinking his cup of coffee..._

_..._

_Unmei stares up at the screen, wordless, but notably melancholy. Tetsumi glares at the screen with her usual lack of emotion.... or is it? She seems ever so slightly more solemn than usual. Asagi falls forward onto his podium. He tries to say something, but nothing comes out of his mouth and tears splatter onto the ground underneath him. Hideji stares blankly at the screen, the color completely gone from his face. After seeing Asagi start to break down, he peels himself away from his podium and starts to slowly drag his feet toward him.  
_

**Monokuma** **:**

Upupupu.

Doesn't that just take a load off your mind? The trial's over!

**long john jones:**

back to relaxing times...

_Ayumi stares at the screen, eyes empty and her mouth agape, eyes tearing up she chokes back a few sobs. Lyle turns his head away, trying his hardest to avert his eyes. Yujinko grips her podium, her head bowed silently. A few tears impact onto it, but she's very quiet and still._

_Hideji reaches a shaky hand out and grips Asagi by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up just a bit to force him to look at him. He speaks through gritted teeth._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

**What. Happened.**

**Monokuma:**

Well wiseguy, an execution.

That's reality now, you can't deny it!

_Inu turns away from the screen. Tears begin to well up in her eyes. She can't fucking handle this. Momoka clenches her fists, expression unreadable._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Again we have to go through this... when will it end?

**Monokuma:**

When someone graduates!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Begone, bear. You hold no audience here.

_Atsurou tries to remain cool, sampling his cigarette, but he is trembling noticeably._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I, uh... I guess that's it, then.

**Monokuma:**

And for your information, I hold a pretty decent audience here!

Look, it can hold sixteen!

Or something like that.

_Even though Hideji is still grabbing onto his collar, Asagi is limp, his face contorted. His mouth is agape, and he can't seem to make much sound. Hideji can hardly formulate his words, nor can he stop the tears from streaming down his face._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Th-The.. The note..! What happened to the note! I t-told you to keep her from wandering off alone! I told you... I told you...

_*He lets go of him and collapses onto his knees.*_

**_Asagi's Note has been added as a Hidden Truth Bullet!_ **

**Asagi's Note**

  * A note Asagi had on him when he woke up. It reads as follows...
  * "Asagi,

Please make sure Reika stays in some sort of group and is not alone during the day. I fear for her safety if she is alone.

-Anonymous"




**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Monokuma:**

What a productive secret note that ended up being!

_Marco's eyes widen._

**Marco Nicchi:**

A-ah. I see.

I apologize. This is my fault, isn't it?

**Asagi Oda:**

....I...

**Atsurou Koide:**

How so?

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Y-Your fault? What happened?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I-I was left in charge of Reika in the art room. She left when I wasn't looking, but I assumed it wasn't as severe as it turned out to be.

My apologies.

**Asagi Oda:**

I...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...you could not have known.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...it's- it's true, then. We- we n-need to stick together, right? Even- even if-

_*She can't even finish her sentence, placing her head to her hands .*_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I.. I _knew_ this would happen..! I couldn't do it myself. I couldn't let her be labled as a freak for hanging around me. For god's sake, Yobun attacked her for trying to stand up for me...

T-That note was all I had...

_*He wipes his eyes.*_

_Asagi shakily reaches his hand into his pocket, pulling out the note. He looks down at it, staining the paper with tears.  
_

_Unmei turns towards Hideji, and stares down at him._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I will not lecture you, Hideji Birukawa. Today has been too long a day for that.

I just wonder how much longer you will use others for your own whim.

_Marco takes a deep breath and pats down his coat._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Well, if there's anything I can do for you, please let me know.

_Tetsumi finally tears her eyes off the giant screen and turns towards the exit. As she passes Hideji, she suddenly stops._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...Hideji Birukawa.

I would speak to you, later, if you would give me the time.

_Hideji slowly stands up to his feet._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

J-Just give me a little time... I need to be alone for now.

**long john jones:**

keep it up team

**Monokuma:**

See you all above! Puhuhu.

_And the two bears depart._

_Marco stumbles slightly as he begins to walk out of the room._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Actually, I'll... wake up Yorumi in the morning.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hideji, I...

If you need anything, just- just let me know. I'm sorry.

_Hideji slowly makes his way toward the entrance to the elevator. He stops by Ayumi's podium as he walks just briefly._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Y'know something, she really loved you. Your name was the last thing to come out of her mouth. And that... That is not a lie.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_*She sniffles, weakly nodding her head.*_

...th-thanks. I... I _believe you._ I... I just- I don't know.

There's so much I wanted to say b-but...

...

_*She mouths something under her breath as she removes the unfinished jacket and cluthches it tightly.*_

...I wish I could have told her too... excuse me.

...we'll talk la-later.

_Ayumi picks herself up, huddling herself as she makes her way towards the elevator. As the others slowly but surely shuffle on out, Hana breathes in deeply and walks toward Asagi and places a hand his shoulder._

**Hana Ohara:**

I...share your grief, Asagi, but I hope you can find solace in knowing...

That this trial was not the trial for a murderer...Reika was a...victim of circumstance.

I truly believe she did not have an intent to kill.

My condolences.

**Asagi Oda:**

...

_And so, the others board the Power Tower and ride back up to the surface... Without anything left to do, the students depart for their rooms for the night._

_And with the despair running through the park... it's going to be a long night._

_..._

_Elsewhere in the park, the bears meet in an unknown location..._

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu, this'll be interesting. Sure it won't backfire?

**long john jones:**

look at me

do i look like the kinda bear who'd throw away this whole thing just like that?

it'll work out juuust fine.

**Monokuma:**

Well, our uhh... "partnership" has been fruitful so far!

But I don't want to have to clean up the mess if this goes horribly wrong!

**long john jones:**

that'll be my long john problem if they screw it up

**Monokuma:**

Now that I can work with!

Puhuhu, would you like to do the honors this time?

**long john jones:**

heh. why not

**Monokuma:**

Well I hope so...

This is your idea after all.

Have some faith!

Some passion!

**long john jones:**

i've got plenty, don't worry your little head

...

oh yeah

i was doing some... perusing, and look at this nifty thing i found

_Long John Jones removes a framed photograph from somewhere! He looks at it, admiring it._

**long john jones:**

now isn't _this_ interesting...?

**Monokuma:**

Hey hey whoa!

Where'd you get that?!

**long john jones:**

as i said

perusing

**Monokuma:**

Well you'd best peruse your head and give that back!

Or else you might perlose it!

**long john jones:**

hmmmmm

yeah, ok

_*He does just that.*_

**Monokuma:**

A wise choice!

_*He snatches the frame.*_

**long john jones:**

still... i'm seeing some real _interesting_ faces in that photograph...

heh

hehehehehehe...

seeya

_Long John Jones starts to waddle off._

**Monokuma:**

Upupu. Whatever will you do?

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

**_Dirty Deeds Done Despairingly Cheap_ **

**_E N D_ **


	22. Chapter 3: Daily Life (Part 1)

_..._

_The static of an old TV can be faintly heard..._

**???:**

...Here we go, I didn't see any kind of recording equipment in here.

**???:**

Well then Arata, what do--

**"Arata":**

Whoa whoa man, even if they can't hear us, it's better not to drop names!

Oh well it's done now, you remember what I've told you up until now, right?

**???:**

Someone among us is masterminding this... that's what you were going on about.

**"Arata":**

Right, we need a way to make them slip, make them drop the disguise for just a second.

I figure that through the both of our talents, we can set something interesting up, trip up our kill-happy overlord.

**???:**

Please don't tell me this is gonna end in you murdering me.

That'd be trite as all hell.

**"Arata":**

No you idiot!

But still, a fake murder could be useful. If we could even do such a thing.

Hmmm...

**???:**

Well, we have a meeting spot now I guess, maybe we should meet back up later when you've actually given this _some_ thought.

**"Arata":**

Don't rush this, this'll be a life-or-death operation here.

But yeah yeah, let's run along now Itsuki. No sense in just hiding in here until divine providence occurs.

_The audio cuts out as the TV flickers off._

**???:**

...

Real interesting indeed...

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Drown in the Shallow End of Hope** _

_Daily Life_

* * *

_After a night that feels like it lasts forever, morning finally arrives._

_"Finally"? I suppose time is moving normally, isn't it?_

_Regardless, people meet up in the Cafeteria as they are opt to do..._

_Ayumi sits at the far end at the table, steadily drinking orange juice by her lonesome. Her headband has been replaced by the cat one created by Yobun, and despite the jacket meant for her being unfinished, she wears it anyway. She stares at the prosecutor on the other end with reddened eyes and a scowl, other hand firmly clutching her only sleeve. Hana, Atsurou, and Yujinko also quietly sit around the table. Momoka murmurs fairly quietly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Table feels real empty today...

_Lyle doesn't react to Momoka, resting his head in his arms. A few moments later, Unmei walks in, struggling (but still managing) to carry a large tray in his arms. He sets it down in the center of the table. There's a small, but varied assortment of fruit drinks and toasted breads. Inu exits the kitchen right behind Unmei with the usual looking like she pulled an all nighter. Tattered hair, unkempt attire, and huge bags under her eyes. She sluggishly walks over to the cafeteria table and plops herself into one of the seats. Unmei wipes some sweat off his face, glancing around the room as he does._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I have items of more nutritional value on the way, but I felt an obligation. If you all wish, I would ask you partake.

_Unmei steps away from the tray. Yujinko has her elbows on the table, her head buried face down. She doesn't look up as the tray is set onto the tabletop._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah, thanks.

_She takes a few pieces of toasted bread and piles them onto a plate, carefully taking another glass of OJ. She scans around the table, deciding to place it back with the others. Momoka obliges, taking a random drink with a small, barely perceptible smile._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Thanks, 'Unmaker'. Sorry I missed your dinner.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Gotta say, it's admirable that you manage to put in this much effort still.

People don't exactly seem quite as... _energetic_ the morning after a trial.

_*He munches on a sandwich that he made himself.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

It is not energy that fuels me this morning. It is admiration, and to a lesser extent, wrath.

I did not have the chance to truly know our departed. This is my way of honoring them, and honoring their bonds with you all.

_As Unmei is talking, Marco opens the door and quietly walks in. He says nothing, but his expression betrays a foul mood. He waves with two fingers. Yorumi slowly walks in behind Marco and he takes a seat at the table without a single word. His face is despondent, and his eyes are lifeless. With Yorumi having taken his place at the table, Marco walks to the kitchen._

**Inu Aruku:**

T-Thank you... Unmei.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I appreciate the gesture. I bet she would, too. Err... _they both would._ Sorry.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I ask for nothing. They were worth honoring.

I should not leave my burner running unattended for much longer. Excuse me.

_He makes his way back to the Kitchen. A few moments after he's gone, Hideji swings the door to the Cafeteria open and slowly slinks inside, dragging his feet as he walks. Aside from looking ratty and sleepless as usual, he is now sporting a very plain black eyepatch over the one he'd lost the previous day. He appears to be clutching something in his hands._

_Momoka scans each new entry in turn- Marco, Yorumi, Hideji. She opens her mouth to say something to each, but gives up each time._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

...

_After making his way over to the seat at the front of the table, Hideji slowly sits down._

**Hideji Birukawa:  
**

You... guys don't mind if I eat with you, do you?

_Inu glances over at Hideji for a brief moment._

**Inu Aruku:**

Y-You don't have to ask for permission, bud. Unmei brought enough for everyone.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Y-Yeah, feel free. I don't think anyone here wants to stop you from doing so. In fact, you probably deserve it more than any of us.

_*She takes a big crunch out her piece of bread, wincing.*_

_Hideji sighs and looks down at his clasped hands._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well... T-Thanks. When everyone else gets here I have something I'd like to say...

_Hana places a cup of tea she had been sipping onto a small plate in front of her._

**Hana Ohara:**

As long as it is not another declaration of murderous intent, I do not believe anyone would have a problem with that.

_Lyle lifts his head from the table, hair frazzled as he stares at Hideji with tired, deadened eyes._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...I'd be surprised if he did. I'd be surprised if any of us still _did_.

...Life's full of surprises though, right? Hahaha... _ha_.

_Tetsumi walks into the cafeteria, arms behind her back. Her eyes flit around the room, taking in the expressions of the assembled students._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Good morning.

**Inu Aruku:**

M-Morning, Tetsumi.

_Lyle takes the glass of OJ, downing it whole and giving Tetsumi a halfhearted wave._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Morning, coatrack.

_Tetsumi fixates her gaze on Lyle._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am quite surprised, Lyle Ayashi, that you can muster the energy for sarcastic comments following the events of yesterday.

_Momoka smiles genuinely, elbowing Lyle._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

C'mon now. Even I know not to give Testumi a nickname.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Nonetheless...

_*She turns her attention to Yujinko.*_

Are you well, Yujinko Aida?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...you've been pretty quiet. I uhh, c-can't blame you in the slightest.

_Yujinko lifts her head up just barely. Her eyes are reddened, and she sniffles loudly._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Fine. I'm fine.

I'm just not hungry right now.

_Marco walks back out of the kitchen holding a strawberry smoothie. Rather than sitting, he leans against the wall. Ayumi finishes her first piece, wiping her face with her napkin. She glances at Yujinko, gently pushes the plate towards her._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

You say that, but your face betrays what you say. Come on and eat, it'll make you feel at least a little better, right?

**Yujinko Aida:**

I don't like telling lies, Ayumi.

I said I'm not hungry.

_Ayumi opens her mouth to say something, before pursing her lips and sliding the plate back. Tetsumi takes a seat next to Yujinko._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Is that all that occupies your mind?

_Yujinko remains silent, not looking back up. Unmei walks in carrying a tray with eggs, sausage, and miso soup on it. He begins to greet Tetsumi, but cuts himself off as his eyes wander._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Pass this down for me, please.

_Tetsumi stares at Yujinko for a few more seconds, before turning to Unmei and nodding. She picks up the tray and carries it to the other end of the table. Unmei lowers himself slowly into his chair at the head of the table, looking across the table._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Good morning, monster. What brings you here?

_Hideji raises his head back up to meet Unmei's eyes and sighs again. He draws in a deep breath and shakily stands up. He sets what looks like a pile of notecards down on the table in front of him but keeps his hand over top of them._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

A-Alright, yeah... Now that everyone is here... If you could all just listen to me for a couple of minutes.

_*He stands up straight and takes one final inhale, then looks around at everyone.*_

...I'm sorry.

I-I'm really, truly sorry. The way I've been to you all not just the past few days, but right from the beginning... I don't expect forgiveness. I don't deserve it, either. None of you deserved even a fraction of the things I put you through.

_*He looks up at the ceiling for a moment and holds his breath, trying to keep his voice from shaking.*_

...Especially not _her._

And now, well... I don't really have the right to ask this of any of you, b-but...

_*He bites his lip and slams either of his fists down onto the cards in front of him.*_

_Please help me._ I... I want to be better. I want to be better so bad. I'm so afraid of myself... I'm not asking you to change me. I'm asking if I can have the support I need to change myself.

_Momoka's eyes dart toward and away from Hideji during his speech. By the end, she is staring him down, a tempered smile on her face._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Better than nothing, I suppose.

_Yujinko, for her part, also has a faint smile on her lips. She picks her head back up slightly. Next to her, Tetsumi stares at Hideji with her usual lack of emotion._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Your words are refreshing to hear, Hideji Birukawa. However, mere words will not be enough. If you wish to rise above your prior misdeeds, I would see it done through your deeds, not words.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Is that truly all you think about?

_*He still wears his foul expression, but stares at Tetsumi.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What do you mean?

**Marco Nicchi:**

A man makes a desperate plea for help and your first thought is to belittle him because he is speaking rather than acting. Are you truly so devoted to "actions speak louder than words" that words mean _nothing_ to you?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Marco Nicchi, I am not _belittling_ him.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

H-Hey, stop. She's right, really.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Words are a start... at the very least.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I... I know that actions speak louder than just words. That's why I'm going to kick this off now rather than later. I, um, have something for you all. I sorta borrowed this from a guy I know.

_Hideji picks up the notecards and begins to systematically drop them in front of each student, their names respectively on each one. Below their names, the cards read "I O U -- Hideji Birukawa"_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Right... Anytime, anywhere. A favor from me to you of your choice. It's not much, but it's a start.

_Unmei balls his left hand into a fist and leans against it, staring down at the card before him. His confrontational expression hasn't really changed. Inu slowly looks up at Hideji. Her hands shaking violently._

**Inu Aruku:**

I-I'm going to need some time before I can fully trust you. Hideji... But... I'll do whatever I can to help you.

L-Losing someone dear...

_*Her expression saddens.*_

Is something nobody should go through alone.

_Ayumi lightly nods, glumly staring at her notecard in silence._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...You're 100% on this, right?

_*He slams his glass down on his card, staring Hideji with narrowed eyes sharp enough to bore a hole through him.*_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Someone felt I was dangerous enough to hurt someone that was trying to defend me. Never again. Saying "I promise" right now might sound empty but I'm sure as hell going to do my best.

_Atsurou grins._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, glad to see that you're willing to be more co-operative! Let's see if we can all make this work out in the end, shall we?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

I'm willing to see what you're planning to do, at least. I told Yobun similar before she... died, but...

I'm holding my trust in you. Don't make me regret it.

**???:**

aww, that's so precious

_That was Long John Jones. The voice came from outside though._

_Suddenly, he kicks open the door._

**long john jones:  
**

ahoy mateys

long john jones here

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Huh. You oughtta get yourself one of these

_*He gestures to his eye, or lack thereof.*_

**long john jones:**

see, this guy knows a theme

i respect it

anyway, shiver me timbers, and what have you

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'd prefer it if he lost more than an eye, _to be honest._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Both eyes would be a wonderful start.

**long john jones:**

ha, it's funny because i've done nothing wrong

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Ah, bear, great timing.

Places.

Now.

_*He stares at the bear, drumming his fingers on the table.*_

**long john jones:**

it's time to embark on a treacherous journey to unmarked areas

and by areas

i mean area

and i unlocked a room upstairs

that's it

**Inu Aruku:**

T-that's it?

**long john jones:**

unless someone drops dead right now, probably

the black spot.....

**Inu Aruku:**

Thought you'd have a little more to show off in this hellhole.

**long john jones:**

...

...

...

who are you again

have you done anything

whatever

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You did what you came to do, bear. Now please, _fuck off._

_Long John Jones takes a seat in between Lyle and Yujinko._

**long john jones:**

i do what i want prosecutor boy

**Inu Aruku:**

Who cares what I've done. Just show us the damn room.

**long john jones:**

if you wanna see those rooms so badly, maybe you should

i don't know

go

set sail

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, you're right.

_*He kicks his seat into the table, stomping out the door.*_

**long john jones:**

what a character he is

_Tetsumi shoots Long John Jones a cold glare before rising from her seat and turning towards the exit. Hideji shrugs and heads out behind Tetsumi. Hana finishes her tea, pocketing the IOU. She makes her way into the kitchen to put away her dishes before heading out with the others. Yujinko sighs and picks herself up off the table before heading off with the others. Momoka mutters to herself as she heads out._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I hope the _traitor_ is happy now...

**long john jones:**

wow, i was going to bring that up later

but she did it for me

the superpower of teamwork~

_Yorumi stares at the notecard on the table, still not moving. Unmei takes a sample of his soup on his way out. He grimaces, stuffing the IOU under some of the gauze on his arm and heading out. Ayumi downs her orange juice and munches her bread, snatching the IOU and stuffing it into her jacket pocket. She slides over the table and lands perfectly on the other side, flipping long john jones off without as much as a glance._

**long john jones:**

oh wait, wait

i haven't made my dead man tell no tales joke yet

_Inu finishes the rest of her coffee and heads out as well._

_..._

_The group splits into two to check out these two areas. Though given one of the two areas just seems to be a room, a smaller group went out to check that one out. Namely, Yujinko, Ayumi, and Inu._

_The three make their way upstairs to where the locked door across from the Art Room was. There's now a metal plate next to the door..._

_It's Ayumi's face on it!_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh! Huh... This is my lab, huh?

Cool shit, I guess.

_It sure is!_

_Ayumi face sours, walking up to the door._

**Inu Aruku:**

Well, Ayumi? Why don't you do the honor?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Real great that I got this as a _fuckin'_ consolation prize. Fantastic, how did the bears fuck this one up?

_Yujinko shoves her hands in her pockets._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Something tells me they only got Unmei's wrong because they screwed up his talent... It'll probably be fine. Just, y'know, with fake swords or something, thanks to the rules.

_Inu smirks._

**Inu Aruku:**

Probably has an infinite supply of tree branches for you to chop up.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Tch, fuckin' wouldn't surprise me. Whatever, let's get this done.

_Ayumi turns the doorknob, opening the door._

_Would you look at this!_

**Ultimate Iaido Master Lab  
**

A room that looks like a traditional dojo. The center of the room is mostly empty to give one plenty of space to move around. Lining the west wall of the room are a number of regular striking dummies. Opposite of it are two large bales of hay and a stack of logs. One can only imagine that one is meant to cut through these things.

To the north of the room is a rather large sword hung up on the wall. To its left and right are two glass cases, each with rather fancy katanas inside. There seems to be no obvious way to open the glass cases.

On the east side of the room is a small storage closet with a large number of striking dummies inside.

There is a monitor hanging on the southeast wall.

_Ayumi stares at the room in awe, her eyes widened in shock._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

O-Okay? Not what I was expecting, what the fuck?

**Inu Aruku:**

Looks like they got this right.

_*She shrugs.*_

Not a tree branch in sight unfortunately.

_Ayumi takes in the sights, peering at everything with a wonder in her eyes... before finally focusing at the big, shiny treasure at the end of the room._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ohhh. Ohhhhh! No **_fuckin' way._**

_*She rushes over, immediately snatching the sword off the wall.*  
_

Yessss! Yesyesyesyes **yes!**

**long john jones:**

ahoy mateys

long john jones here

_Guess who!_

**long john jones:**

would you lookie there

a real sword

it's about time.....

_Ayumi flips around, immediately pointing the scabbard at the bear._

**long john jones:**

heh

hehehehehe

do you _really_ think that's a good idea

**Inu Aruku:**

Were you the one who worked on Ayumi's room? Not too shabby, pal.

**long john jones:**

sure

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I- No?! The fuck are you planning, bear?

Why the fuck would you keep my dear _Mura_ locked up in here, huh?

**long john jones:**

monokuma thought it'd be funny if you had plastic

but your sword had to go _somewhere_

you should be happy

it's the end of an era....

so congrats

i'm sure you won't chop any heads off for real this time

seeya

_Long John Jones walks on out. Ayumi stares at the bear, balling her fists in frustration._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

A joke huh? A fuckin' joke... Whatever. Whatever!

_*She hugs her sword tight! She attaches it onto her hip, right above her other plastic sword.*_

I've got my _motherfucking Mura back!_ Yes! I don't fucking care anymore!

No more fuckin' plastic sword jokes! I can actually train now! Speaking of that...

_Ayumi walks over and opens the closet door._

_Wow, lookie here it sure is more striking dummies... though upon closer inspection something seems a little strange compared to the striking dummies outside of the closet._

_What can it be...?_

_Oh!_

_All of the striking dummies just so happened to be dressed up like the other students. Isn't that cute!_

_Even the dead ones!_

_(Even Bartholomew)_

_What a totally normal and not creepy at all attention to detail!_

**Inu Aruku:**

T-That's a little morbid...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

O-Okay! That's uhh, fuckin' weird.

Yeah, I'm uhh, fine to practice on _something else_. Fuckin' bears.

_*She turns to the others, hastily closing the door.*_

Let- Let's take a look somewhere else for a bit, shall we? This place uhh, is _okay_.

I'd give this a six at best.

**Yujinko Aida:**

Hope the other group found something a little better than... more murder weapons...

_*She trains an uneasy eye on the sword at Ayumi's hip.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Don't get the wrong fucking idea, alright? I don't plan to use this on any of _you_ , got it?

**Inu Aruku:**

Why don't you lead the way, Ayumi? I feel safer if you're in front. A-And I'm nowhere near those blades...

_..._

_Everyone else seems to have gone together back into the Southwestern ride area. As they walk by, they notice that the gate blocking the northern part of the Southwest ride area is now missing... I suppose that's the way to go._

_The group heads in that direction... with the exception of Yorumi who returns to the Hotel without a single word._

_Regardless... The group arrives and are greeted by..._

**Monokuma** **:**

Wahoo! You guys finally made it!

What took ya so long?!

Welcome to my wonderful Water Park!

**Water Park**

Welcome to the Water Park!

Starting from the south entrance, there are rather large buildings to both the east and west and a straight path going forward. Upon leaving this path one will find themselves in a beach like area complete with a lot of sand, and a number of beach chairs with umbrellas. Naturally, there is a giant outdoor pool as well, light waves being artificially created. If one was to keep looking forward, they would see four water slides that lead into said pool, one red, one green, one blue, and one yellow. The slides twist and turn all the way up to a tower where the slides begin. The pool also transitions into a rather large lazy river that moves in a clockwise direction, taking one person from one side all the way to the other if they choose to ride it the whole way through. Naturally, there are a number of bridges leading over the lazy river so one can easily cross from one part of the park to the other. Nearby the east and west ends of the pool are large bins containing a number of inner tubes.

Crossing the bridge will lead one to the Water Slide Tower, allowing them to climb up to the water slides. Next to the tower is another inner tube bin in case someone really wished to ride a tube down the slide. Passing by the eastern side of the area allows one to pass by a number of sprinklers that are constantly spewing water all around them.

Surrounding the building to the north are a number of lit standing torches. The fire is almost definitely fake though.

In the northwest corner of the area is a lake. The sides of the lake are blocked off by a large fence in order to keep someone from swimming beyond the perimeters (and of course, the fence extends underwater as well). However, there IS a rather large inflatable trampoline floating on the lake's surface.

There are a number of monitors scattered around the entire area.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, I bet this totally took you _months_ , huh?

_*He stares at the park in front of him, a bored expression on his face.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

For something that flows, getting water in the right place is hard work!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...This looks like a park attraction set for 100 people. Isn't it a little excessive?

**Monokuma** **:**

Only the best for Hope's Peak's best!

I'm pretty sure that's our motto or something!

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. How nice.

**Monokuma** **:**

You idiots are hard to please!

Well whatever, go ahead and look around!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

The real idiot is the one trying to please the _idiots_ , you know. Especially with something this mundane.

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh wow, look at you trying to grow a spine all of a sudden!

**Marco Nicchi:**

I was being serious. This should be a pleasant place to relax.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well if he wants us to look around...

_*He strolls up to the door directly on his right.*_

What do we have here?

**Monokuma** **:**

Whoa nelly!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

What?

**Monokuma** **:**

Ah... maybe someone of the other gender persuasion should check this room out...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... Locker rooms or something. Got it.

_Hideji takes a step back. Without regarding Monokuma, Lyle keeps walking forward._

**Monokuma** **:**

Not you Lyle!

You horndog you.

_Lyle steps back, annoyed, as he does Marco begins to make his way to the slightly farther away door. Tetsumi sighs._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

This is pointless.

_Tetsumi pushes past everyone and enters the room. Likewise, Marco enters the other door._

_Would you look at that!_

_Changing rooms!_

_That one needs in a water park._

_Truly this is not surprising._

**Changing Rooms  
**

A pair of nearly identical changing rooms. The southern most one is the Women's Changing Room while the northern most one is the Men's Changing Room.

Both rooms feature the same basic layout, a long line of unlocked lockers with swim apparel inside, stools in front of it, and a bench against the south wall. There is a motivational poster of Monokuma lifting weights in both rooms.

A monitor hangs on the southwest wall of both rooms.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Looks like these lockers aren't locked. Interesting... I guess?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Does taking down the poster count as destruction of property?

It's annoying.

**Monokuma** **:**

You wouldn't dare... would you?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I suppose I won't try my luck today.

_Marco leaves without touching anything. In the other room, Tetsumi walks up to one of the lockers and looks inside._

_Look at that swimwear! Perfect for swimming!  
_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

As expected, then. Shall we move on?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Let's.

_Unmei crosses his arms._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Expected, huh.

_Tetsumi slams the locker shut and leaves the changing room. With those rooms left behind, Momoka walks over to the building on the west side of the entrance._

_Would you look at that! There's a metal plate on the wall!  
_

_It looks like... Hana!_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Would you look at that! Looks like you're up, darling.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well... That's a _lot_ more interesting.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Open 'er up, Hannana!

_*She steps aside for her.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Do it! Do it!

_*He is quivering with anticipation.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's all you. Go for it.

_Hana sighs, walking toward the door._

**Hana Ohara:**

I do not understand the sense of excitement you have for this...

_Hana opens up the door... and they all head inside!_

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu, welcome to your lab!

**Ultimate Knight Lab**

A regal foyer split into two floors, an ideal fort for a Knight! In the corners of the room are armor stands watching guard over the lab, with crests adorning the side walls. In front of the stair case is a large weapon rack, filled with various bladed weapons of all kinds. Up the stairs is an ornate glass case, containing a fantastically forged sword. Flanking the glass case are two banners with art depicting Hana performing chivalrous acts. A toy horse head is contained within a small barrel on the leftmost staircase.

A monitor is hanging on the ground floor underneath one of the crests.

**Hana Ohara:**

...I see.

**Monokuma** **:**

Why you could spend all... knight in here!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Egh..

_Lyle chuckles, moving forward._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I want to remember that you usually leave us to explore this prison by ourselves.

**Monokuma** **:**

Go ahead and reminisce!

I'm having fun doing this with you morons.

_Hana ignores Monokuma, instead walking to the weapons rack. She runs her hand across a few of them as she walks the length of the rack._

_Watch out for the edge!_

**Hana Ohara:**

These would be comforting were we not in the situation we find continue to find ourselves in.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah uh, those aren't antiques, I'm guessing?

**Hana Ohara:**

No. They are suitable for battle.

_*She picks up one sword in particular, looking it over for a bit before placing it in her scabbard.*_

This one in particular is mine.

_Hideji folds his arms and tilts his head._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I thought real weapons weren't allowed in here.

**Monokuma** **:**

Who said that?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...You?

**Monokuma** **:**

What kinda crack you been smoking?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Admittedly, we were given knives from the first day.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Weapons... just what we needed, huh?

**Monokuma** **:**

Whoops I gotta set something up!

See you chucklers in a hot minute!

_*He leaves to parts unknown.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

I wouldn't be too worried. Not about the weapons, at least.

Plenty of the things we've found so far can be used to kill people. These are just another drop in the bucket, really.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Feels kiiiiiinda hollow, coming from you...

_*She shrugs and moves on.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You know, it'd be more obvious than say, a pizza peel...

_*He shakes his head, sighing.*_

...Sorry.

_Hideji cranes his neck and grimaces at the remark and walks off to observe another area. Others seem to follow suit, although Hana remains put, focused on the blades in front of her._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Take your time you need, Hana. We'll be back.

_*He mutters something under his breath, stepping outside.*_

_Unmei finishes his glance around the room, before turning to Hana with a sigh._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Worth considering, I suppose. These labs have been troublesome in the trials...

**Hana Ohara:**

...Indeed.

_Unmei glances back at the weapons, before exiting and following after the others. The group (minus Hana) continue walking north until they come across the very large pool with the water slides._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Big pool... The other one had some rules posted somewhere, right? What about this one?

_Outside of it being a big pool, there's not much else to really look at here. Though in the distance there is a rather large tower. We're not actually going to climb it at this moment, so I'll give it to you as a freebie._

**Water Slide Tower  
**

The top of the Water Slide Tower. Most of the tower was just a long series of staircases and the top doesn't have terribly much to offer outside of the four slides in question. From left to right the slides are red, green, blue, and then yellow. The slides themselves are mostly interior so one would slide down in darkness. The slides themselves twist and turn over each other before finally letting one out at the bottom of the pool in the same order.

_ Closer to the group, there is also a very small building to the southwest to the pool. Not much else to do besides open it up and check inside... _

** Equipment Room  
**

A small equipment room on the western side of the beach area. It looks just a little bit run down and sketchy. Inside the room are a number of generic items you would find at the beach including two bins of inner tubes and a whole rack of various toys. There is an unmanned counter in the southeast corner of the room.

A monitor hangs on the wall behind the counter.

_Well, that's pretty small... but necessary, I guess._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Giant donuts...?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Pool toys. Could've used some extra variety for the play, right Hideji?

_Hideji gives a light smirk._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Hah. The emperor could have used a throne, I guess...

_Lyle grins, rubbing his chin._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. It'd be a little cooler, heh.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

By the way, uh. Thanks for calling me by _my_ name.

_*He scratches the back of his head.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Right. Guess I need to make another nickname at some point...

_With not much else to do in this area, Momoka leads the way clockwise around the pool, heading to the next building along the path. Unmei looks back and forth between Momoka and the room, scratching the back of his head some as he continues to follow._

_As the group passes by the lake and makes it to the north side of the area, they come across a wooden building surrounded by torches. Tetsumi opens the next door without saying so much as a word._

_Heading inside, this certainly looks like a Tiki Bar if I've ever seen one!_

**Tiki Bar  
**

A very tropical themed bar. A number of stereotypical tropical drawings line the walls. In the center of the room is a circular counter where one can serve drinks. Stools surround the counter and there's a giant umbrella covering the whole area. In the southern corners are two tall tiki heads.

To the north of the room is a very large counter with a number of alcoholic beverages set up behind it. In the northeast corner is a rather nice looking wooden bench.

There is a monitor hanging on the eastern side of the south entrance.

_...A tiki bar with two bears inside of it._

**long john jones:**

ahoy mateys

long john jones here

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...how quaint.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Oh, now that's interesting. And _dangerous._

**Monokuma** **:**

Let me just say, the alcohol isn't my idea.

But you know whatever, I think you've all earned the right at this point!

**long john jones:**

yo ho ho and a bottle of rum

**Marco Nicchi:**

Why does every new set of rooms we find contain a place to party?

**Monokuma** **:**

You have to be able to relax too!

In between the murders of course.

Upupu.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I can relax in the pool well enough.

**Atsurou Koide:**

The bears wants us to have fun while we kill each other, I imagine.

**long john jones:**

i mean hey

the people in the theater seem to bond over this kinda stuff real well

i'm sure you guys will love it too

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I've never drank before... I dunno.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Alcohol...

_*She shudders.*_

**Monokuma** **:**

Metal Gear...

_*He shudders.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'd rather stick with the weapons room, if I'm honest.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... The group in the theater has had access to alcohol?

**long john jones:**

have you not been watching?

it's so exciting...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

They seem to have made a tradition of sorts out of it.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Alarming.

**Monokuma** **:**

A very strange but enlightening tradition at that!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, don't be so worried. Just don't drink too much and you'll be golden.

**Monokuma** **:**

Nah! Fuck that!

**long john jones:**

enjoy getting plastered

**Monokuma** **:**

Get blasted!

Wake up in the Ferris Wheel and forget how you got there!

**long john jones:**

like my second date....

we don't talk about the first

or the third

**Monokuma** **:**

Blackouts won't be counted against you!

Just be a little careful...

_Hideji whips around and stomps one of his feet._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

 **UGH.** Go away already!

**Monokuma** **:**

Ok bud.

_*He does just that.*_

**long john jones:**

oof

i thought we were pirate buddies....

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Yeah, well go walk the plank or something!

**long john jones:**

ha, cute

seeya

_*He walks on out waving a bottle of rum around.*_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Sheesh..

**Marco Nicchi:**

I've already had enough of this.

_*He walks out of the opposite door.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'd... I'd rather not spend any time in here. Can we get out of here?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah. We're gonna have to set some rules.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Ah. Of course.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I wouldn't mind coming back here later. But let's keep looking, shall we?

_And so they all continue their trek across the water park until they come across the next point of interest._

_We here at HDRX apologize for how terrible this next thing is._

_It looks awful._

_But we here need this concept in this map._

_Please understand._

**Water Playground  
**

A playground like area in the northeast corner of the Water Park. The entire area is surrounded by shallow water.

The area is more or less a small playground area. There are two staircases that lead to the first set of platforms surrounded by rope. Both of these initial platforms have two open water slides that one can ride down back to the shallow water below. From that point there are multiple ways to climb higher up into the playground with elevating staircases and rope bridges connecting everything together. Thankfully, everything is 100% safe and there are railings everywhere to keep someone from just falling off.

The northern most platform is the highest point of the playground and as such, as the longest water slide that one can ride back down to the bottom.

To the east there is a very tall pillar with a giant bucket of water on top. Water is slowly pouring into the bucket and the whole thing will tip over every 15 minutes and pour all over anyone nearby on the playground itself. The bucket then realigns and starts to fill up once more.

There is a monitor hanging on the large pillar overlooking the playground.

_Unmei seems caught off guard by the playground, stepping forward to study it._

_It looks like a lot of fun... If you were 10._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...nice commitment to theme.

**S P L A S H**

_The bucket tips over! Water all over the playground!  
_

_So no different than usual!_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'd give it an C for effort- Ack!

_*He flinches at the sound of the bucket, angrily shaking his head.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Childish.

_*She moves onward.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

_I concur._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Every hotel I've ever been to has one of these... Kids love it I think. Kinda whatever.

_Unmei looks toward the bucket's splash, giving a genuine smile before starting after Tetsumi. Following their circle path, the group quickly comes across a rather large building. Although there's no obvious entrance until they reach a door on the southwest side of it. Hideji leans toward the door._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

So what's this?

_Well hold on Cowboy! There's a picture of Atsurou!_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, _hello_.

_Unmei's smile vanishes instantly. Lyle purses his lips, kicking the ground._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, weapons, to alcohol, to this, huh?

I'm absolutely _stoked._

_Atsurou tries to push Tetsumi out of the way as gently as possible, before slowly opening the door. The others follow him inside...  
_

_Look at this... perfectly normal office!_

**Ultimate Entrepreneur Lab  
**

A very fancy office meant for the Ultimate Entrepreneur.

The office looks like your typical CEO office and even has nice cool AC blowing through it. Across from the door is a rather large desk with various supplies on it such as writing utensils, pieces of paper, and a small desk fan. Naturally, there's a chair on wheels behind the desk with a large file cabinet behind that. Nearby is a well furnished table with some regular chairs surrounding it. Hanging on the wall are two certificates dedicated to Koide Logistical Solutions. There are two (very fake looking) potted plants in the corner of the room and two large bookshelves lining the north wall, a large light on the wall in between them.

A monitor is hanging on the southmost wall.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wow, how unexpected.

_*He peers around, unimpressed.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ah, now _this_ feels familiar.

_*He runs his hand along the -impeccably- fancy desk in front of him.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's pretty tame, all things considered...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I have never enjoyed this aesthetic, personally.

**Atsurou Koide:**

You're missing out.

_Marco looks around, also unimpressed._

**Marco Nicchi:**

How tremendously expensive this must be.

**Atsurou Koide:**

It's missing a _few_ things compared to my regular office, but I'll take it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Like what, perhaps?

Certainly nothing hidden or concealed, right?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Like my mini-bar, obviously.

_*He turns around to Lyle.*_

What, you don't think I keep guns in my _office_ do you?

_Lyle shrugs._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I meant moreso documents, but sure.

Documents can be just as lethal, dude.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...hm.

_*She approaches the wall light in the room.*_

This looks out of place, does it not?

_WALL LIGHT_

_Is of course, what it would say if it could speak._

_Tetsumi reaches a hand out to the light and the light is pulled down. Suddenly, the western bookshelf begins to move... revealing a new path!_

_Lyle feigns surprise. Atsurou doesnt't. He's -genuinely- surprised._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Now this _actually_ isn't in my regular office...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, really?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A secret passage... it'd be a little too hopeful to think this is an exit, huh?

_Atsurou leads the way, walking down the new staircase that's in front of him. The others close behind. The room is a little more dreary... There is only a single door in front of them at the bottom of the stairs. It feels more like an old warehouse now than it does an office._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, boy..

**Atsurou Koide:**

Alrighty, open sesame.

_Atsurou pushes the door open. The group is greeted by..._

_A very large tank._

**Ultimate Entrepreneur Lab**

****

A very fancy office meant for the Ultimate Entrepreneur.

The office looks like your typical CEO office and even has nice cool AC blowing through it. Across from the door is a rather large desk with various supplies on it such as writing utensils, pieces of paper, and a small desk fan. Naturally, there's a chair on wheels behind the desk with a large file cabinet behind that. Nearby is a well furnished table with some regular chairs surrounding it. Hanging on the wall are two certificates dedicated to Koide Logistical Solutions. There are two (very fake looking) potted plants in the corner of the room and two large bookshelves lining the north wall, a large light on the wall in between them.

A monitor is hanging on the southmost wall.

It turns out there's also a secret passage behind one of the bookcases. It leads to a lot less appealing looking staircase that goes down to a basement area. Upon entering the basement area one would be greeted by a large storage room and a very large (decommissioned) tank sitting in the back of the room. On one side of the tank are a number of crates carrying a variety of ammunition types while on the other side is a standing mortar. In the southwest corner of the room is a cabinet that holds a variety of tools in it. Across from the cabinet are more crates, these ones holding a variety of different fire arms. Hanging on the wall nearby are a few guns displayed for the world to see.

There is a monitor hanging on the southern wall and a monitor on the path to the basement area.

**Monokuma** **:**

Goooooooooooooooooood morning motherfuckers!

Welcome to the Arsenal!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

O-Okay, I believe you.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Why do we have this?

**Monokuma** **:**

Why wouldn't you?!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...You're kidding, right?

First medieval, now _this?_

_ Atsurou looks like a birthday kid on christmas day. _

**Atsurou Koide:**

Ohoho _ho_ , now _this_ is something else!

_ Hideji steps into the room and looks around as if he's going to be sick. _

**Hideji Birukawa:**

W-W-... **WHAT!?** Is all of this shit _real!?_

**Monokuma** **:**

Well sorta I guess...

This tank is stripped clean!

No engine, no shells, nothin!

But hey!

A tank!

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I thought the swords were overkill... but this is crazy!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...how would you even move this machine outside?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well I mean... walls aren't much of a match for a tank so.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh, it's _useless_ no doubt. But it's very cool!

_ *He runs a hand across the surface of the tank, then turns his attention to the various crates in the corner.* _

_This_ is definitely more pressing, however.

_ Unmei pulls his head out from the door frame, turning away from the contents of the room. _

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Putrid.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

What's in those crates..?

_Atsurou smirks._

**Atsurou Koide:**

What do you think?

**Monokuma** **:**

Guns!

Or Ammo!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Oh, for the love of-- No, no, no, no, **NO.** I am so checked out of this room!

_ *He waves his hands in the air and walks away.* _

_ Lyle's face pales, stepping closer towards the door. _

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You've got a plan for this, right?

_Right?_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Man! I guess I ought to keep this place under tight wraps, don't I?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... For our survival, absolutely.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Keep careful stock, at least.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Don't you worry, when it comes to my business empire, I run a tight ship. I'll make sure not so much as a _round_ makes its way out of here without my knowledge.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I-I'll keep that in mind.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Wish we could just monitor _this_ room with a camera, too.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Guns... Swords... the bears' message is pretty clear, huh...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

They are growing impatient.

**Monokuma** **:**

Yeah I am!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

All the more important, then, that we do not satisfy your lunatic desires.

**Monokuma** **:**

Well you guys sure suck at doing that!

I'm not too worried.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Y-Yeah, great... Can we just move on? We can worry about what to do with this room later.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe I spied another door. We should leave this place.

_Marco backs out of the room. Lyle briefly looks at the tank, speedwalking right on out._

**Monokuma:**

Puhuhu! See ya later.

_*He hops into the tank and vanishes into parts unknown.*_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Last one...

**Atsurou Koide:**

You guys go on without me! I need to take _inventory_.

_And so the others leave Atsurou to his own doings in his very creepy gun room._

_Marco was correct that there was one more door they hadn't entered yet, attached to the same large building that houses the changing rooms. With the pool to their west, the group has completed a full circle around the entire water park at this point. What a workout!_

_And so we approach our last room.... hey look, one last metal plate._

_Can you guess who's on it?_

_Hint, it rhymes with Blool Blark._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I expected they would do this. How comedic.

_*He sighs.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Do what?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It's a little funny, admittedly...

_Marco opens the door._

**Ultimate Pool Shark Lab  
**

A shady bar meant for the Ultimate Pool Shark.

A dimly-lit bar room, with a fireplace embedded into the east wall that is currently lit. Dominating the room is the Pool Table, with a moderately large table on the south wall, surrounded by chairs. Next to the monitor and table is a fairly bare counter, with shelves behind it containing basic non-alcoholic beverages. In the opposite corners of the room are a Jukebox (all the hits) and a Pool Cue Holder. The rest of the floor is fairly open.

There is a monitor hanging from the south wall.

**Monokuma:**

Wow, it's later already!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well, that's pretty much as expected...

_Lyle whistles, heading over to the jukebox._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Despite the tasteless placement, at least I have a place I can truly unwind...

Take some drinks from the tiki bar, ask Atsurou to spend a bit of time in here to get the cigarette smoke going...

Yes, this should be fun.

**Monokuma:**

Of course, what better place to hustle people at pool than a dive bar?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Seems like a cozy place! I wouldn't ruin it with the smoke and booze, Marky.

_Hideji eyes up the pool table._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Never played a game of pool with another person... Just billiards by myself in my father's rec room.

**Monokuma:**

What's pool without some dregs? Puhuhu.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I am familiar with the game, but only through... secondhand exposure, I suppose.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

You know, we never did have that game, huh? I'd totally be down with playing some pool by the _pool_.

**Marco Nicchi:**

The atmosphere is important. Every element, on and off the table, plays a role.

_*His expression lightens into a smirk.*_

And of course, I'd be happy to play with anyone, any time.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I do not understand the appeal of this game. At its essence it is just calculating physics trajectories.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Honestly, I just liked the part where you break the triangle thing with the balls apart... Then I didn't really care. It was just satisfying to watch.

**Monokuma:**

Wow, you guys are really uhh... taken with pool aren't ya?

Bit weird bro.

Upupupu.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Sorry, I'll get overly excited about the tank next time.

**Marco Nicchi:**

It's exotic to some people, I suppose. A game everyone knows but rarely plays.

I'm certain a lab centered around golf would garner the same reaction.

_Momoka whistles._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

That'd be a heckuva big lab.

**Monokuma:**

Whew, trust me.

Welp, I guess it's time to hit the old dusty trail...

Uhh... Hmm...

Yeah I'm out!

Of here and witty puns!

Smell ya later losers!

_Monokuma disappears behind the counter._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Well. If that's all then I think I'm gonna go somewhere else.

_Momoka sighs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

A lot of rooms... but nothing that brings us any closer to breaking out of this place.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

That tank would prove useful if it were in one piece, I imagine...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Could be a worthwhile option.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would imagine they must have moved the rest of its components elsewhere, out of our reach.

Still, it is a start.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Do be careful. I'm sure they have that room on tighter observation than most.

Even one brick out of place, and the whole thing explodes.

_Unmei nods and finishes his glances around the room. He places a hand on the door._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

There are some aspects of this area that I am not satisfied with my current understanding of, so I think I will take a closer look myself.

... I will have additional food prepared later. In the meanwhile, I shall be here.

_*He heads out, trying to hold the door for anyone else on their way out.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe I'll start setting this place up properly.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Mhmm. I suppose I should check on the rooms too, see how everyone's enjoying their rooms... I'll catch you all around.

Have a nice _break_ , Marco. I look forward to playing with you.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I did not get the chance to eat before being waylaid by this exploratory trip, so I shall return to the cafeteria for now.

Stay safe, everyone.

_*She departs.*_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

That's where I was gonna head, too... After I eat I have some, uh... Writing I need to take care of.

_Hideji follows after Tetsumi. Momoka follows out, with little more than a sigh, shrug, and a brief glance at everyone remaining. Lyle also steps on out, closing the door behind him._

_And so, the group splinters off and goes their separate ways for now... And like that, life continues on once more._


	23. Student E-Handbook: Chapter 3 Locations

**Park Map**

****

A map of the park that's not terribly to scale.

Simply use it as a reference of where certain locations are in reference to one another.

\---

**Hope's Peak Abroad Campus Floor 2**

****

**Ultimate Iaido Master Lab  
**

A room that looks like a traditional dojo. The center of the room is mostly empty to give one plenty of space to move around. Lining the west wall of the room are a number of regular striking dummies. Opposite of it are two large bales of hay and a stack of logs. One can only imagine that one is meant to cut through these things.

To the north of the room is a rather large sword hung up on the wall. To its left and right are two glass cases, each with rather fancy katanas inside. There seems to be no obvious way to open the glass cases.

On the east side of the room is a small storage closet with a large number of striking dummies inside.

There is a monitor hanging on the southeast wall.

\---

**Water Park**

****

Welcome to the Water Park!

Starting from the south entrance, there are rather large buildings to both the east and west and a straight path going forward. Upon leaving this path one will find themselves in a beach like area complete with a lot of sand, and a number of beach chairs with umbrellas. Naturally, there is a giant outdoor pool as well, light waves being artificially created. If one was to keep looking forward, they would see four water slides that lead into said pool, one red, one green, one blue, and one yellow. The slides twist and turn all the way up to a tower where the slides begin. The pool also transitions into a rather large lazy river that moves in a clockwise direction, taking one person from one side all the way to the other if they choose to ride it the whole way through. Naturally, there are a number of bridges leading over the lazy river so one can easily cross from one part of the park to the other. Nearby the east and west ends of the pool are large bins containing a number of inner tubes.

Crossing the bridge will lead one to the Water Slide Tower, allowing them to climb up to the water slides. Next to the tower is another inner tube bin in case someone really wished to ride a tube down the slide. Passing by the eastern side of the area allows one to pass by a number of sprinklers that are constantly spewing water all around them.

Surrounding the building to the north are a number of lit standing torches. The fire is almost definitely fake though.

In the northwest corner of the area is a lake. The sides of the lake are blocked off by a large fence in order to keep someone from swimming beyond the perimeters (and of course, the fence extends underwater as well). However, there IS a rather large inflatable trampoline floating on the lake's surface.

There are a number of monitors scattered around the entire area.

**Changing Rooms  
**

A pair of nearly identical changing rooms. The southern most one is the Women's Changing Room while the northern most one is the Men's Changing Room.

Both rooms feature the same basic layout, a long line of unlocked lockers with swim apparel inside, stools in front of it, and a bench against the south wall. There is a motivational poster of Monokuma lifting weights in both rooms.

A monitor hangs on the southwest wall of both rooms.

**Water Slide Tower  
**

The top of the Water Slide Tower. Most of the tower was just a long series of staircases and the top doesn't have terribly much to offer outside of the four slides in question. From left to right the slides are red, green, blue, and then yellow. The slides themselves are mostly interior so one would slide down in darkness. The slides themselves twist and turn over each other before finally letting one out at the bottom of the pool in the same order.

** Equipment Room  
**

A small equipment room on the western side of the beach area. It looks just a little bit run down and sketchy. Inside the room are a number of generic items you would find at the beach including two bins of inner tubes and a whole rack of various toys. There is an unmanned counter in the southeast corner of the room.

A monitor hangs on the wall behind the counter.

**Tiki Bar  
**

A very tropical themed bar. A number of stereotypical tropical drawings line the walls. In the center of the room is a circular counter where one can serve drinks. Stools surround the counter and there's a giant umbrella covering the whole area. In the southern corners are two tall tiki heads.

To the north of the room is a very large counter with a number of alcoholic beverages set up behind it. In the northeast corner is a rather nice looking wooden bench.

There is a monitor hanging on the eastern side of the south entrance.

**Water Playground  
**

A playground like area in the northeast corner of the Water Park. The entire area is surrounded by shallow water.

The area is more or less a small playground area. There are two staircases that lead to the first set of platforms surrounded by rope. Both of these initial platforms have two open water slides that one can ride down back to the shallow water below. From that point there are multiple ways to climb higher up into the playground with elevating staircases and rope bridges connecting everything together. Thankfully, everything is 100% safe and there are railings everywhere to keep someone from just falling off.

The northern most platform is the highest point of the playground and as such, as the longest water slide that one can ride back down to the bottom.

To the east there is a very tall pillar with a giant bucket of water on top. Water is slowly pouring into the bucket and the whole thing will tip over every 15 minutes and pour all over anyone nearby on the playground itself. The bucket then realigns and starts to fill up once more.

There is a monitor hanging on the large pillar overlooking the playground.

**Ultimate Knight Lab**

A regal foyer split into two floors, an ideal fort for a Knight! In the corners of the room are armor stands watching guard over the lab, with crests adorning the side walls. In front of the stair case is a large weapon rack, filled with various bladed weapons of all kinds. Up the stairs is an ornate glass case, containing a fantastically forged sword. Flanking the glass case are two banners with art depicting Hana performing chivalrous acts. A toy horse head is contained within a small barrel on the leftmost staircase.

A monitor is hanging on the ground floor underneath one of the crests.

**Ultimate Entrepreneur Lab**

****

A very fancy office meant for the Ultimate Entrepreneur.

The office looks like your typical CEO office and even has nice cool AC blowing through it. Across from the door is a rather large desk with various supplies on it such as writing utensils, pieces of paper, and a small desk fan. Naturally, there's a chair on wheels behind the desk with a large file cabinet behind that. Nearby is a well furnished table with some regular chairs surrounding it. Hanging on the wall are two certificates dedicated to Koide Logistical Solutions. There are two (very fake looking) potted plants in the corner of the room and two large bookshelves lining the north wall, a large light on the wall in between them.

A monitor is hanging on the southmost wall.

It turns out there's also a secret passage behind one of the bookcases. It leads to a lot less appealing looking staircase that goes down to a basement area. Upon entering the basement area one would be greeted by a large storage room and a very large (decommissioned) tank sitting in the back of the room. On one side of the tank are a number of crates carrying a variety of ammunition types while on the other side is a standing mortar. In the southwest corner of the room is a cabinet that holds a variety of tools in it. Across from the cabinet are more crates, these ones holding a variety of different fire arms. Hanging on the wall nearby are a few guns displayed for the world to see.

There is a monitor hanging on the southern wall and a monitor on the path to the basement area.

**Ultimate Pool Shark Lab  
**

A shady bar meant for the Ultimate Pool Shark.

A dimly-lit bar room, with a fireplace embedded into the east wall that is currently lit. Dominating the room is the Pool Table, with a moderately large table on the south wall, surrounded by chairs. Next to the monitor and table is a fairly bare counter, with shelves behind it containing basic non-alcoholic beverages. In the opposite corners of the room are a Jukebox (all the hits) and a Pool Cue Holder. The rest of the floor is fairly open.

There is a monitor hanging from the south wall.


	24. Chapter 3: Daily Life (Part 2)

_Some time passes since the group has explored the new area of the park, and yet we find ourselves back at the Ultimate Entrepreneur's Lab. Though I suppose it IS an exciting location..._

_Momoka knocks at the main lab entrance. Hearing no reply, she lets herself in. Approaching the second door, she knocks again. Atsurou's voice responds from within, sounding somewhat muffled.  
_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Come on in! The door's unlocked.

_Momoka once again lets herself in, only to find an apparently empty room._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Hey A-row! Uh... you hiding in a third room here?

_A hatch suddenly flies open on the top of the tank, and Atsurou pops out of it, beaming at Momoka with a cheery smile and wave._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hey there! Just having a look at this beauty close up, don't mind me.

So! What can I do you for?

_Momoka jolts slightly at the surprise, but waves back in turn with an equally cheery smile._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I've been meaning to pick your brain a little bit. But first, I don't suppose that tank is gonna be able to break us out anytime soon, right?

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

If only things were so easy! But no, this thing's utterly useless. They really gutted the poor girl.

_*He gives the turret a reassuring pat.*_

It's still really cool, though. Not sure I can identify the exact model, but...

_Momoka looks around for a place to sit. Seeing nothing but weaponry and ammo, she opts to lean against the wall._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So the tank is useless then... is any of the rest of all this stuff usable for a breakout? I can't say I'm a big fan of all our new weaponry we discovered, but I'm good whatever it takes for all of us to get out, I suppose.

_*She shrugs.*_

_Atsurou rubs his chin._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Hard to say, really. Leaning towards no. I don't imagine the bears wanted anything out of this room other than give us more tools to kill each other with.

Suppose one idea would be to try and make some sort of makeshift bomb out of all this stuff, but it'd be a real shitty one that I can't guarantee would work, and that's assuming the bears don't notice us in the process.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm guessing you would know best on that front. I know it's written in our rules 'No explosives' so it'd be an all-or-nothing attempt.

It's good food for thought, but I wouldn't want more of us to get killed if it went wrong. 4 of us is already too many.

_*She sighs.*_

No contact from the outside, no great leads from within, and our teamwork strengthening and crumbling at the same time. You think we'll ever get out?

**Atsurou Koide:**

...it's looking pretty grim, isn't it?

I can't say for certain anymore how this is going to end. Still, in spite of these recent events, I'll still be doing my best to work on an escape plan.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I'm glad to hear that at least.

_*She continues on with a more defeated tone.*_

I just wish... I just wish _I_ could do more. I don't really have any great talent for helping us escape. I just thought I could do my best to keep us focused on a single task, and have us all become friends along the way.

The only thing I have to show for my work is a few hasty friendships, 4 dead students, and two motives we didn't even last _half_ the time allotted to us.

_Atsurou smiles reassuringly._

**Atsurou Koide:**

I wouldn't be so hard on yourself. Stuff like that's always gonna be an uphill battle.

If there's anything I've learned in life, it's that people are shitty. Even the apparently nicer ones often tend to be far less saintly they seem - sometimes without them even realizing it themselves. I had a small debate with Yobun about it. Before she went off and got herself killed...

_Momoka looks down a little bit in sadness at the mention of Yobun. Then she picks her head up and speaks again, confidence at its usual level._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I know we're all at least a little shitty, no exceptions. But as long as we live... we can try to overcome that shittiness. That's how I feel, at least. It might not be going swimmingly, and I feel terrible about it... but I'll keep trying to help us all overcome this shit together.

Maybe in less crass terms...

_*She speaks in a quieter, impish tone.*_

Actually, that's kinda why I'm here.

_Atsurou tilts his head._

**Atsurou Koide:**

What do you mean?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I... uh... well...

_*She takes a second to find her footing.*_

My goal is to get everyone to at least stop hating each other. Neutrality is a good start.

And I can't preach that... because in my head, I keep finding myself...

_*She speaks very quietly.*_

Disliking you?

_Atsurou lets out a small chuckle._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, well, I suppose you wouldn't be the first!

...it is mildly disappointing to hear that, though.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I know, I know... but I feel like it's my fault! In my head, I keep assuming the worst of you. I kinda want to clear up some things, so I can think of the A-row I met before I found out about... well...

_*She gestures at all the stuff in the room.*_

This.

You've said you're honest, right? If I ask you some stuff, you won't lie, right?

_Atsurou grins._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Of course not! Like I said, I _never_ tell lies. Go ahead.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

All right. 

I guess to start... you were ready for everyone to vote for your secret to be revealed. Do you know what that would have been? I wasn't sure myself...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Genuinely? I don't have a clue. If it had ever come up, I imagine that the bears would only tell you what you now already know anyway.

Closest thing I could think of would be me founding my company out of an existing smuggling ring that I usurped at the start of my career, but I imagine most of you would probably just think that to be par for the course.

_Momoka nods with a slight smile. She then adopts a serious tone again._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

If that's the case... did anyone ever die at your command? I'm pretty sure I recall hearing you had 'people for that.' Can't remember if I heard it firsthand or secondhand, though...

_Atsurou's smile turns a little bit more awkward._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well... I suppose there's no getting around it. Yes, I have arranged to get people killed before.

Mind you, I'm no psychopath or anything. I don't have people killed because I dislike them or anything as petty at that. I have people killed when they threaten or try to betray me, or the people who work for me. Usually only when convincing them to be _reasonable_ doesn't work...

_*He shrugs.*_

It's always disappointing when it has to come to that, but in my line of work, you have to be a bit cutthroat at times. At the very least, the people I usually deal with tend to be rat bastards anyway.

_Momoka slowly nods, taking in all the information. She speaks slowly, and carefully._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So in short... you only have people killed that threaten the lives of yourself, your employees, and your sister. Is this correct?

**Atsurou Koide:**

That about covers it, yeah.

_Momoka exhales in a sigh._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I don't _like_ it... but I don't think I can hate you for that. Rei-Rei also killed to protect someone else, albeit with different circumstances.

_*She has another bout of sadness pass her face, but it quickly disappears and she continues.*_

My mind kept unfairly assuming that things were more... sinister. I feel like my thoughts are just unfairly hard-wired to assume the worst of rich people.

_Atsurou gives Momoka a reassuring smile._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Haha, believe me, I know I'm no saint. Might be that I'm a bit more successful than most, but at the end of the day, I'm just trying to make my way in life like everyone else is.

_*He climbs out of the hatch and takes a few paces on the tank's hull.*_

Any other questions?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Just one more. You don't have to answer this one if you don't want, or if you don't know.

_*She looks sheepish, stalling for a while as she asks her question.*_

You never knew your parents... right? What do you think happened that left you in your situation?

_Atsurou slides down the side of the tank's hull and lands his feet on solid ground again._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Beats me. Could have been anything. It's a mystery that I imagine no one will ever find an answer for.

Part of me always wondered if I ought to try and find out what happened to them - especially now that I have the money to hire a veritable army of private investigators.

_*He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly for a moment, then turns back to Momoka and smiles.*_

But I figure it's probably for the best if it stays that way. I'd rather focus on the things _I_ do. Besides, I don't imagine they want to get caught up in the machinations of a black market arms empire. God knows I go through enough trouble already trying to keep Mio out of it.

_Momoka stares at Atsurou for a long while, as if she is imitating a goofier version of one of Tetsumi's staredowns. She eventually cracks a grin and returns to her usual, chipper demeanor._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I suppose that covers what I wanted to clear up... I think learning all this will help clear out the negative image my mind was trying to build of you on its own.

_Atsurou grins and gives Momoka a thumbs up._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Any time. I'm always glad to hear people's thoughts about where they stand in relation to me.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I knew you were a reasonable guy. It's good to have you as part of our escaping team.

_*She begins to approach, and outstretches her hand for a handshake. She quickly pulls it up before it can be shook.*_

However! I need you to do me one small thing, for peace of mind's sake.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Sure! What's up?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

It might sound a little weird... but.. Promise me that no matter what happens, no matter how busy or dangerous your job gets, no matter how rich you become... Don't lose your close bond with Mio. Abandoning your only family bond is something I couldn't forgive.

_*She gives an apologetic smirk.*_

Sorry, I didn't mean to sound presumptuous or accusatory or anything!

**Atsurou Koide:**

Believe me, Momoka. I wouldn't give Mio up for the world.

_Atsurou extends his hand in return. Momoka looks in Atsurou's eyes and nods. She reaches out and gives a firm handshake._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good. I would be glad to call you my friend, then.

_*She gives a corny thumbs up.*_

All right! I've got a much clearer head now.

_*She starts slowly sauntering to the door.*_

I need to spend some time alone thinking on what we can do for the people that have been hurt by this murder. Yumimi, Yujinkies, Rumi-o... Hideji... You'll keep thinking on an escape plan, right?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Of course! It's not like I have much else I can do at the moment, right?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I suppose so.

_*She opens the door but turns back.*_

And cut down on the smoking! I mean it this time!

_Atsurou laughs._

**Atsurou Koide:**

The gesture is appreciated, but I can't make promises I won't be able to keep!

_Momoka gives an exaggerated look of disappointment, then she waves as she steps out._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

_Fiiine._ Take care.

_Atsurou gives Momoka a casual wave as he returns his attention to the rest of his lab._

_Momoka and Atsurou feel like they grew a little closer today..._

_..._

_Meanwhile, we find ourselves in the Ultimate Student Lab. Inu is sitting alone at a table, fidgeting with a pen and staring down at a piece of paper. The only words currently on the paper are: " **REIKA FUJINO: THE NEFARIOUS NIGHTMARE!!!"**_

_She looks like she use a cup of coffee right about now._

**Inu Aruku:**

**GODDAMNIT!!!**

_*She throws her pen across the room.*  
_

W-Why is it so fucking hard for me to write this...

_Hideji had been roaming around the school after he finished his breakfast, occasionally checking some of the more popular rooms as he would go by them. He slowly pushes open the door to the Ultimate Student Lab and leans inside before noticing Inu._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

O-Oh. You're in here... I was actually looking around for Yujinko... You haven't seen her, have you?

_Inu rips her gaze from the sheet to look over at Hideji._

**Inu Aruku:**

I haven't seen her since we explored Ayumi's lab. Why? Didja need something from her?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Nh.. I dunno. I just had a couple things I wanted to ask. It doesn't matter...

_*He walks the rest of the way into the room and lets the door close behind him.*_

Are you writing or something..?

**Inu Aruku:**

I... Uh...

_*She looks back at the sheet rather embarrassed.*_

Yes...

A review. F-for Reika...

I'm just struggling on what to even write down.

I-I just wanted to keep her spirit alive somehow...

As much as she annoyed me when I had first met her. She was growing on me... I just regret not realizing that sooner. I feel like I was harsh on all of you when we first woke up.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...

_*He looks visibly uncomfortable by the response he got and starts gripping his pants, probably a little too hard.*_

I... Gh, I don't think I follow. You're reviewing a person..?

**Inu Aruku:**

Y-Yeah... I know it sounds kinda stupid now that I think about it. But if it helps me keep any shred of her alive then I'll write a fucking review.

You've read a book before or watched a movie, right?. You'll always have that one character that stuck out the most from the others. The one you'll always remember...

_*She looks up to face Hideji.*_

I-Isn't this why you're turning over this new leaf? For her?

_Hideji grits his teeth._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

T-THAT'S NOT WHY I--...

_*He manages to stifle himself and continues after taking a deep breath.*_

That's... It's not that simple, alright? Ugh...

_*He takes a few deep, shaky breaths as he walks over to the table and slumps down into the seat across from Inu.*_

It really isn't... It's not easy to describe how I feel right now, and it's _really_ not easy for me to describe how I felt before well, you know. Yesterday.

_*He averts his gaze down onto the mostly blank sheet of paper in front of Inu.*_

I... I don't know why I felt so emotionally attached to her compared to everyone else in this place. Compared to almost anyone in my entire life, really. I think it's because she reminds me of how I used to think and act when I was a little kid. Always wanting to be the superhero and all... That's the kind of friend I would have loved. The more I hung around her the more angry I grew with myself. She did what she wanted to do with her life without having to cheat... Me on the other hand, well...

I guess I just admired her more than I could mentally handle or put into words.

S-So, if you're gonna review her...

_*He balls up his fists.*_

C-can I be the author behind the work...? You don't have to say yes.

_Inu smirks._

**Inu Aruku:**

And pass up the chance to work with the man who wrote a fucking play out of a Star Wars movie? I'd be insane not to let you be a part of it.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha, and here I was, thinking it was just because of how nice she'd been to you.

_Marco is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. The usual._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Honestly, you people keep defying my expectations. It's interesting.

May I come in?

_Hideji shoots a glare at Marco, his face turning a violent shade of red._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

W-W-Wh-- Y-You... 

GET OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKIN' EAVESDROPPER!

**Inu Aruku:**

H-Hey now... Calm down, Hideji.

Uh... W-What brings you here, Marco? Other than the fuckin' eavesdropping.

_Marco raises his hands, stepping away from the door and slightly into the room._

**Marco Nicchi:**

My intention was not to eavesdrop, I assure you. I finished putting the finishing touches on my lab not long ago and I was exploring the rest of the campus. I happened to hear voices in here, and when I came in it seemed like a moment that would be bad to interrupt.

If you object to me hearing your more vulnerable sides, I can leave.

_Hideji folds his arms and slumps down in his seat more, grumbling._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Yeah, yeah, Whatever... Siddown if you want.

_Marco lowers his arms slowly and walks over, taking a seat between the two._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Admittedly, I have little to contribute to the discussion myself. Reika and I hardly interacted.

Her artwork near the pizzeria was... actually rather nice, in hindsight.

**Inu Aruku:**

It really does scream "Ultimate Culprit" doesn't it...

_Inu frowns at the thought of never seeing anymore of her amazing "art". Hideji sighs and nods once. Marco also sighs, drooping his head slightly. He seems to be at a loss as to what to say._

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Yorumi was practically catatonic this morning. I had to pull him away from Asagi's journal entry.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... Yeah, that sounds about right. He's had plenty of shutdowns already.

I get it, though.

**Inu Aruku:**

Can never catch a break here unfortunately. Always something new...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Egh... I just hope I get to go the full day without a new "motive" popping up. Last time we didn't even get a full 24 hours.

I just don't think I'm ready to handle more... Not to mention all of that crap inside the new rooms we found today... Lotta stuff to worry about.

What do you guys think about the fact that we have guns and swords available to us now?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Like I said, we've always had knives, even if you endeavored to hide them. If anything the sword is actually less dangerous. You'll see someone carrying a sword around.

_Inu shuffles in her chair uncomfortably._

**Inu Aruku:**

Yup. That makes me feel **_SO_ **much safer. Nothing could go wrong.. Nothing. At. All.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well excuse me for getting a little fidgety around it, I'm not exactly over having a cannon fired at me yet...

_Marco frowns._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Would you rather I mention how many people I've witnessed die from being assaulted with a pool cue?

**Inu Aruku:**

...

Y-You've lived a rather eventful life there, Marco. But let's not get into that.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Come on... I'd rather not talk about seeing people die and shit like that right now. I agree...

_*He tilts his head.*_

By the way, you didn't see Yujinko anywhere after we explored the new areas, did you Marco?

**Marco Nicchi:**

No, I didn't. I assume she went back to sleep.

**Inu Aruku:**

I-In her room hopefully. Don't want the dumb ass bear to get mad at her again...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Right, I guess that makes the most sense. I'll just bug her when she wakes up, then. I just have a couple people I need to speak with before the bears start up with their bullshit again.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. I would recommend hurrying then. Part of me expects one to burst in now.

**Inu Aruku:**

Don't fucking jinx it, Marco. Really not in the mood for those two right now...

**Marco Nicchi:**

I don't know if I'll ever be "in the mood" for them, but I've come to accept them as a fact of life at least.

_Hideji sits in silence for a little while in thought._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Hey, Inu. I actually _did_ start on a piece of work that would um. "Fit the bill" of what you were working on there. The only problem is that I think it's inside of Reika's room and I, well. I don't really think I'm mentally capable of going in there right now. Would you mind seeing if you could grab it for me?

_Marco raises an eyebrow, but says nothing._

**Inu Aruku:**

S-Sure thing, Hideji. I can grab that for you. Hopefully her room isn't full of booby traps. Then again I wouldn't be surprised if there were...

**Hideji Birukawa:**

H-Heh. Maybe.. But thanks then, now I have an excuse to finish it.

_*He gives a weak smirk.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Well then... This was fun. I-I'll go and see if I can even get into her room. Might have to ask the damned bears for help. Not looking forward to that. Talk to ya later.

_Inu grabs her pen off the floor and heads for the exit. As she does, Hideji gives a light wave._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Later..

_Marco taps the table idly a few times._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. Come to think of it, there was actually something I wished to discuss with you. I've already figured out what I'd like to use this IOU card for, if you don't mind.

_*He pulls said card out from his inner jacket pocket.*_

_Hideji gives a small frown._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...That was fast. Lay it on me, I guess...

**Marco Nicchi:**

It's a simple request, honestly...

_*He leans back in his chair, crossing both arms.*_

I want you to tell me who the traitor is.

_Hideji gives Marco a puzzled look and sets his chin in the palm of his hand._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Now, why would you just assume I know that?

**Marco Nicchi:**

The timing of it all is beyond perfect. You alienate yourself from everyone not once, but twice, at the same time our hosts announce a traitor is in our midst. Said traitor feels they can't go about their business alone, So they go to you and ask for help. Whether or not you actually help them, they at least know that nobody will believe you if you run off and announce them to everyone.

_Hideji doesn't reply right away, but reaches over with his other hand to take the card off of the table and away from Marco._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Yeah. Good guess. The traitor _did_ seek me out once they found out I tried to manipulate the voting system.

Y'know, honestly, I don't really want to reveal who it is anymore because of the problems it's gonna cause. Buuut...

_*He leans back in his chair.*_

If that's really what you wanna use this card on, then I'm bound to it.

_Marco nods._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Yes, I'm sure that's what I'd like to use it for.

_Hideji taps two fingers against the table._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well... The answer is right under your nose. Literally.

We're sitting in his space right now, even on his half of the room.

Yorumi Oda.

**Marco Nicchi:**

...I see. He _was_ one of the ones who voted for Lyle, wasn't he?

I suppose his plan was manipulating the vote as well?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

He was... He had a similar mindset to me at the time with wanting to speed up the voting. The difference with him is that he was directly working with Monokuma and Long John Jones, telling them who to vote for to stir a tie. The fact that him and I both voted for Lyle was honestly a coincidence, I didn't know until he approached me.

I initially didn't think too much about it when he told me, it seemed like he just wanted the motive to be over same as me. But his motivations are a little different... I have reason to believe he'll attempt similar antics in the future.

He believes that since we see the bears undergoing renovations so often is because they're preparing the school for us to explore while we struggle with their motives, thus giving them time to foolproof the place. The way he sees it is that if he speeds through the motives faster than the bears anticipate, they may make a mistake that could lead to escape.

Long story short-- He wants the killings to happen as quick as possible.

...That's how I interpret it, anyway.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. That's... an interesting approach.

I have to wonder if yesterday's events have swayed him at all.

_*He leans forward again, placing both hands on the table.*_

Well, I can assure you that I won't go blabbering this to everyone else. Situations like this require a bit of finesse.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Tch. Yeah, Especially with a guy like that. Everyone trusts him so much. Anyone who goes running their mouth about that is going to make people upset.

To my knowledge he had no inner-workings with our captors before the first murder occurred, so I don't think his... "Traitorous activities" If that's what you want to call them have extended past what I just told you about.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I assumed as much.

_*He stands, nodding politely.*_

Thank you for that. I should be going now. I believe Atsurou wanted a round of pool at some point or another...

_Hideji puts one leg up on the table and nods back._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Hey, one last thing.

Be careful around Yorumi. That guys brain isn't wired all too differently from mine. I'm not saying he's going to snap the way that I do, but still. Watch yourself.

_Marco nods, turns, and leaves. Hideji folds up Marco's IOU card and stuffs it into his pocket, then rests his face in his arms on the table._

_Was that really anyone growing closer today? It's sometimes hard to tell._

_..._

_Meanwhile, in the Ultimate Iaido Master Lab..._

_Ayumi kneels at the center of the lab, eyes closed as she meditates, completely still. A few torn branches lie by her side, along with a battered Monokuma brand lunchbox. She doesn't seem to notice the door opening...  
_

_Tetsumi enters, striding calmly into the room. She regards Ayumi with her usual cold stare, as she slowly approaches the girl in next to complete silence. Ayumi immediately opens her eyes, tensing herself as she stares down Tetsumi, glaring at her with a serious aura... soon replaced with an annoyed scowl. She tilts her head, yawning as she picks herself up.  
_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Oh, it's you. I knew I felt a chill coming in.

Anyways, what's up? I was in the middle of some _really_ good meditating, so this better be good.

_Tetsumi inclines her head slightly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Forgive me, Ayumi Matsuko, I did not intend to disturb your piece of mind. I merely wished to gauge your awareness.

I would not want you to meet your demise by becoming lost in thought.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh. _Oh._ Well if it helps, I noticed you as soon as you went up the stairs, so whatever. You don't have to worry about me.

Plus, I'd _really_ doubt anyone would bother to mess with me right now.

_*She pats her sword affectionately, soon clearing her throat.*_

Or would like to. I'd prefer it that way, honestly.

Kinda have a lot on my mind right now.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I feared as much.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Relax, I ain't gonna use this on any of _you_.

But well, some people don't really believe that. Am I right, mystery person number two?

_Ayumi stares at the doorway across from her, tapping her foot impatiently. Hana walks in the door, one of her arms resting comfortably on the hilt of her blade._

**Hana Ohara:**

I apologize, I did not mean to eavesdrop. I was waiting to see if our favorite soulless brute was planning on preaching about the irrationality of being pensive after murder.

_Tetsumi turns around and bores her gaze into Hana._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would thank you to not refer to me as a _brute_ , Hana Ohara. Nor did I intend to reprimand Ayumi for any kind of imagined irrationality.

In fact, it was my concern for her mental well-being that made me seek her out.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

W-Well shit, that's oddly considerate of you.

Didn't know you had a sense of uh, _compassion_ in whatever circuit's loaded in that head of yours.

**Hana Ohara:**

Indeed.

_*She walks further into the room, looking about at the lab.*_

I was not aware you could comprehend emotion, given your previous displays of force.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Okay, well, maybe not to _that_ level, yeesh.

_*She grunts, picking up a branch by the floor, eyeing Hana with suspicion.*_

Either way I appreciate it, really. Can't imagine it's been easy for you, either.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would not imagine it has been for anyone in this place.

But if the both of you are quite done with the shallow quips, I would like to return to the subject at hand.

_*She turns her eyes away from the two girls, taking a few paces around Ayumi and looking at the display cases on the north part of the room.*_

How do you feel, Ayumi Matsuko?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

_*She tosses the branch up in the air, and with a few swift arm movements from her side she cleaves it in three. She turns towards Tetsumi, not even bothering to look at her handiwork.*_

Really pissed off. Really tired. And really, really _shitty._

...I miss her.

_*She brushes the splinters of wood off her jacket, turning her gaze away.*_

And well, you saw what happened with Hideji and h-her, right?

Overall, it's just really fucked up. And of course to rub even more salt in the would, those assholes handed me... _this_.

I'm not really happy. I'm not really unhappy. I'm just kinda... nowhere, I suppose.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I see.

_*She remains silent for a moment.*_

Dealing with inner conflict is not an easy task - even I still find myself attempting to come to terms with some of my past actions.

If I had any words I could offer to support you with I would, but I apologize, for despite my best efforts none seem to come to mind.

_*She turns to Ayumi again.*_

But while I can't offer any words of consolation, I can, perhaps, attempt to take your mind off these recent events.

...and, perhaps, you could indulge me in sating my curiosity in the process.

_Ayumi tilts her head again, hand on her chin as she studies Tetsumi with narrowed eyes._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm listening.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Earlier, you offered to demonstrate your prowess in person to me. Now, I would take you up on that offer. I thought the opportunity to practice might offer you some form of respite from your troubles, while I can study how I measure up to someone of your own capabilities.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Oh right, that, um...

_*She scratches her head, taking a step back.*_

...Fuck it. I'm down with it. It's a lot better than _fuckin' nothing_.

Just don't expect anything like, _superhuman_ like you, I'm not _that_ great. Did you just want to practice Iaido, or...?

_*She twiddles with her scabbards by her side, staring at Tetsumi with interest.*_

**Hana Ohara:**

She did say she wanted you to "demonstrate your prowess." I would assume that she would like you to utilize your talent.

_*She walks across the room and takes a seat on the stack of logs.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Quite so. I am not merely interested in _practice_...

_*She swiftly reaches over and draws one of Ayumi's swords directly from her scabbards in a swift flash of motion.*_

...I would see _all_ you are capable of.

_Ayumi flinches, staring at the open scabbard and back to the wielder, gritting her teeth._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fine! I'll show you my damn talent and how capable I am, just be more goddamn careful!

That's- that's not a real sword, but still! Is the little knight going to partake as well?

**Hana Ohara:**

I am not interested in "sparring" with our mechanical friend, no.

I am, however, interested in seeing your ability as well. I will be rooting for you, Ayumi.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Wait, _sparring?_ I, uh... hm.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

A shame. I was hoping I could measure _your_ aptitude later as well.

**Hana Ohara:**

Mm.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

God that's kinda creepy- _Are we cutting things in half or not?_ I'm not cutting any of _you_ in half, I made that clear!

Plus "sparring" is fast and boring! It's one, _decisive_ slice! It's nothing like S-Star Wars or anything!

**Hana Ohara:**

Ah, I suppose I did not consider that. My sparring is considerably more...intense.

_Tetsumi holds up her sword, her eyes scanning it in minute detail. Out of the two swords Ayumi had on her, she grabbed the plastic one. She throws it up in the air, catching it by the tip with a single finger, holding it perfectly balanced and still._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...the choice of material is unfortunate for a weapon, but in this situation, that may be for the better. Yes, this should serve.

_*She throws the sword up again and catches it with her hand. She points it at Ayumi.*_

Well? Are you prepared?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Ready for what? _What?_ Did you even listen to what I just said-

_*She sighs, hunching over as she lowers her gaze at Tetsumi. She makes no movement, studying her opponent intently.*_

...I'll finish this in one. You ready?

_Tetsumi stifles a small chuckle._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

" _...you will try._ "

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

There is no _try_ , there's only a do or don't! Now come on!

_Show me what I couldn't do with that shitty plastic sword!_

_Ayumi looks at Tetsumi for a brief moment, perfectly poised to attack... and then kicks the branch with her foot at Tetsumi's face! Tetsumi reacts nigh instantly, easily swatting the branch away with a free hand. At the same time, she quickly closes the distance between them, attempting a disarming strike with superhuman swiftness! As one might expect, Ayumi is startled by the android's swift movements, eyes still deadlocked at her target as her sword approaches directly towards her hip. Ayumi unsheathes her sword for a brief moment, a glint of steel revealing itself as it blocks the plastic sword, then immediately following through with a diagonal slash aimed for Tetsumi's face!  
_

_Tetsumi doesn't block the strike, but swiftly ducks and sidesteps it instead. Having now moved to Ayumi's side, she seizes the opportunity, launching an attack aimed at the back of her neck. Ayumi sees her opponent move towards her side, sighing as her arm strikes thin air. She grunts, pivoting her back foot as she turns around towards Tetsumi and the blade, aiming a downward slash with both hands! It cuts the sword cleanly in half, the plastic part plopping to the ground and the user left with only the other half and the hilt. She points her sword directly at Tetsumi, breathing ragged as she continues to stare her down, her arm trembling.  
_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...See- _hah_ See? _One strike._ Are we- _hah_ are we done, now? Is- Is that _capable enough_ for you?

_Tetsumi stares incredulously at what remains of her sword, seemingly frozen in place._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I... lost?

**clap. clap. clap.**

**long john jones:**

ahoy mateys

long john jones here

_Long John Jones is now in the room doing a very slow clap. How polite!_

_Ayumi utters a rough growl, sheathing her sword as she shifts her gaze at the kind audience member._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Thanks._ Now _get lost_.

**long john jones:**

hmmmmmm.....

no

i just wanted to poke my head in and say hi to my great students

swinging swords at each other so soon after the last murder....

that would be the most disappointing trial ever, let me tell you

i didn't even get to have _my_ fun yet....

**Hana Ohara:**

I did not even participate and I feel insulted that you have no faith in our control.

**long john jones:**

hmmm... i don't know if i'd call it a lack of faith

how should i word this...?

isn't every murder losing the control you thought you had?

it sorta sneaks up on you, doesn't it?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_We would have been fine. It was just fuckin' practice._

_*She turns directly towards the bear, a hateful look in her eyes.*_

**long john jones:**

and i'm happy for you, good job

anyway

_*He removes a cutlass out of nowhere!*_

how about round 2 mateys

**Hana Ohara:**

That would be against the rules.

**long john jones:**

as long as you don't hurt-y it's not~

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm done with my _round_ , go fight someone fucking else or _fuck off._

_Long John Jones lets out a very long drawn out sigh._

**long john jones:**

dang, you're no fun

it's not fair, i'm plenty talented too

oh well

i've got some buried treasure to dig up

seeya

_Long John Jones waddles out of the room._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_Fuckin'_ waste of time! Fuckin' _what was the point? I fucking hate you!_

**long john jones:**

awww, you're just saying that~

_Just to clarify. He is still out of the room, his words are heard muffled through the walls._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_LEAVE._

_Tetsumi places a firm hand on Ayumi's shoulder, having snapped out of her reverie._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

His goal is to agitate you. You ought not give him the satisfaction.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It's so goddamn hard when he pokes at you! Constantly! _He never shuts up!_

And then he mocks you for murder 24/7- _Gah!_

_*She shakes her head and relaxes herself, hand on her face.*_

...it's- it's fine. I'm fine. I'm in control, I'm not like them, _it's fine._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You must not let your emotions rule you. In a place like this, a momentary lapse of judgement can have disastrous consequences.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

... _Hrrgh,_ you're right. She'd- _she'd_ say the same thing. _Sorry._

I- I think. I just...

_*She picks up the half of the plastic sword that's lying on the ground, handing it over to Tetsumi.*_

...Sorry. That was a good match, thanks.

...You really should have won, honestly. You're something else.

If it wasn't for that _shitty fake, I'd_...

_*She falters, silent.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_Should_? If anything, this outcome just proves that I was right to accept Hope's Peak's invitation to begin with.

It is a testament to the true potential of talent.

**Hana Ohara:**

Ayumi, even if she was using a real sword, she did not hit you. I am not familiar with your art, but I believe you would have won either way, yes?

You won. You must let yourself accept this fact.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

Y-Yeah, I suppose you're right.

I... I won. Through my own _talent._

_*She clutches her arm by her side, eyes uncomfortably darting between the two.*_

S-So yeah, that's Iaido. One strike, _certain victory_. It's uhh, really cool, _though not really suited for fighting..._

You uhh... probably would have better shot with miss knight over there. Yeah.

_Tetsumi turns to Hana._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You are certain you do not wish to engage me? I would be eager to see what you are capable of, too.

**Hana Ohara:**

I am.

There is no doubt that I am skilled in my art, but your horrific strength would easily overpower me no matter what we attempted.

As you have already displayed.

_Tetsumi's eyes focus intently on Hana._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I find it odd that, mere moments after you reprimanded Ayumi's lack of faith in her own abilities, you would subject yourself to the same criticism.

I caught you off guard, once, when you yet remained unaware of my true nature. Now that you have a more intimate knowledge of what you would be facing, it might not be as one-sided as you might believe.

Still, as disappointing as I find your answer, I shall not force you.

_Ayumi crosses her arms, an eyebrow raised at Hana._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Personally, I'd rather see what _talent_ you can show here but... For what purpose is all of this for, huh?

Like, you didn't just want to test our blade, right? Or just to cheer me up, huh?

_Tetsumi turns to Ayumi - and smiles, ever so slightly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

My goal has ever been to uplift humanity, to have us transcend our feeble, mortal limits. In the pursuit of this´endeavor, I turned to the fields of cybernetic and genetic enhancement to accomplish this.

...but it is not the _only_ path to that goal.

_*She turns away from Ayumi, taking a few, calm steps as she regards the broken blade in her hand.*_

Today, through your talent, you narrowly managed to defeat me, a superhuman entity that is your physical superior in every way.

_*She turns to Ayumi again.*_

Can you imagine how different that result would have been, had someone of _my_ nature also had access to your talent?

**Hana Ohara:**

"Had access?"

_Ayumi takes all of this in, grimacing as she stares at the hilt in Tetsumi's hand._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I'm assuming I'd be the one with a broken sword, right? Or we'd tie.

T-This is kind of a lot to take in...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You misunderstand me, Ayumi Matsuko.

Let me rephrase the question in a different manner instead...

How much more swiftly would our bout had ended, if you had been enhanced with the same augmentations as I possess?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I doubt it'd even take a second.

That's- That's not exactly a good thing.

_Tetsumi's smile grows just a little bit. It is starting to be quite unnerving._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I must disagree with you, Ayumi Matsuko. I find the idea to be _beautiful_.

_*She lowers the broken hilt, flipping the other half in her hand.*_

I must apologize, by the way, if I forced your hand regarding the destruction of this blade. Perhaps that was unduly rash of me.

If you would like, I can attempt to repair it. It is somewhat of a habit of mine, trying to mend what has been broken.

_Ayumi hesitates before nodding._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...That's fine. Please don't worry too much about it, but um...

Thanks.

I don't completely understand or really agree with what you're saying, but... I can tell you're doing this for _us_.

_*She walks over towards the center of the room, staring at where her blade used to be. She sighs, shoulders dropping.*_

I suppose practice is pretty much done unless you want to watch me cut shit in half or you two really wanna spar.

I don't mind if you come visit, I... really do like the company. Beats moping around here by myself.

...maybe finally understand what you mean by "talent".

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We will see. There are yet others I would speak to.

_Hana sighs and gets up from her seat and starts to head toward the exit._

**Hana Ohara:**

I am not sure I agree with Ayumi about your intentions, Tetsumi.

But I suppose _I_ cannot deny that despite all odds, she bested you.

_Tetsumi turns her eyes once more towards Hana._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

What are you trying to imply with those words?

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_*She opens the door without facing Tetsumi.*_

Perhaps we can see who would truly win between us someday.

_*She leaves the room.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...

_Ayumi's expression sours, one hand on her hip._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Hmph. Pompous as always.

I suppose since I did "win", you wouldn't mind helping me clean the place?

_*She starts to pick up the branches strewn about on the floor, eyeing Tetsumi with a frown.*_

...if that's fine with you.

_Tetsumi continues looking towards the door in quiet contemplation. After a few moments, she turns to Ayumi again._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose it would be remiss of me to contribute to this clutter and not aid you in this. Let us begin, then.

_Tetsumi and Ayumi felt like they grew a little closer today. Not so sure about Hana, though._

_..._

_The day continues on, turning to evening, and we find ourselves at the Ultimate Pool Shark Lab._

_Marco is setting a few liquor bottles out on the bar counter. All of them are sealed, still, but it's the atmosphere that counts._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Thank you for accepting my invitation so quickly. Just a moment and we can get to the games.

_Standing across from Marco is Yorumi. He looks down at the table in front of him and fiddles with his thumbs._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Yeah.

I'm...not quite sure why you invited me specifically.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Everyone else I asked was busy or didn't feel like it. Once Atsurou is done taking stock of the weapons, he'll be on his way over here.

Of course, there's no telling how long that will take.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I'm not entirely sure that I "feel like it," but I'm not going to get anything done moping in my room.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. That's a good mindset.

_*He finishes laying out the bottles and walks over to the cue holder.*_

Do you have a preference on usage of the bridge? I enjoy its convenience, but some people think of it as a cheater's way out.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Truthfully, I don't know anything about this game.

I don't mind if you use whatever that is.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ah, my apologies. The bridge is a specialized stick used in conjunction with a normal stick to stabilize difficult shots.

_*He pulls a stick off the rack and tilts the end downwards, showing a sort of metal fan on the end.*_

**Yorumi Oda:**

What a ridiculous thing to get upset about.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I agree.

_*He pulls a pair of normal sticks down, examining the tips of them. He grabs a cube of chalk and rubs it on both, then walks over to the table and leans all three against it.*_

Take your pick. They're only slightly differently balanced, but it might be enough for you to notice.

_As Marco walks back over to grab the balls, Yorumi sighs and stands up, walking over to the three sticks and weighing each of them in his left hand._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He selects one of the two cues and holds it close to his chest.*_

When you pick one, what do you normally look for?

**Marco Nicchi:**

The smoothest polish possible, with a bit less weight in the back end than usual. Better to hit low on the cue ball than high.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...I see.

_Marco takes the ball set and the triangle, and begins setting up everything on the pool table._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahaha, there is nothing so relaxing as that familiar clatter...

**Yorumi Oda:**

It can be comforting to return to what you're used to, yeah...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Now then, do you know the rules?

**Yorumi Oda:**

I...know a little.

We take turns knocking balls into the pockets before ultimately sinking the 8-Ball.

**Marco Nicchi:**

That's true, but you have to consider solids vs. stripes...

_Marco goes on to explain the rest of the details of pool._

_Yorumi is looking down at the balls. His expression has not changed whatsoever since the explanation began._

**Yorumi Oda:**

Okay...

Why don't you give an example? You can break. I imagine this practice game won't take long.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Certainly.

_Marco takes the other pool cue, lines up, and takes the break shot..._

_He proceeds to demolish Yorumi in the game that follows, though he does take care to point out certain fouls and other technical details._

**Marco Nicchi:**

...Perhaps I should've held back a little bit? That likely wasn't the best learning experience.

**Yorumi Oda:**

No, it was fine...I have a general feel of how the game functions now.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Another game, then?

**Yorumi Oda:**

Sure. I'll break.

_Yorumi sets the table back up and proceeds to mimic Marco's posture from his break shot before taking his own shot. It's definitely not as spectacular as Marco's, but it's not shabby._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Not bad.

But... do you mind if I ask you a question?

_Yorumi steps away to chalk the tip of his cue._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...No. Go ahead.

_Marco leans over and begins to line up a shot, not looking at Yorumi at all._

**Marco Nicchi:**

You're the traitor, aren't you?

_Yorumi stops mid-chalking and ceases all movement. His hesitation lasts for less than a second before he resumes acting again, and he looks down slightly._

**Yorumi Oda:**

...Why do you ask?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Because, I have a friendly discussion I've been meaning to have with the traitor for a few days now.

Really, one or two questions and then a request.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I have issue believing anyone could have a "friendly discussion" with anyone after how many trials we've been through.

_Marco takes his shot, then looks up at Yorumi with a tired expression._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Look, Hideji ratted you out. Kindly stop playing coy.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He grips the cue harder, refusing to make eye contact with Marco. After a few moments, he barely manages to get the words "What do you want...?" out of his mouth.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

First and foremost, I want to know, from your mouth, why.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He turns his head toward the south side of the room, away from Marco.*_

What'll you do with this information?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Keep it to myself. This entire line of inquiry is really only so I can nail down who you are.

And I would hate for Tetsumi to go on another tyrade.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Are you threatening me?

**Marco Nicchi:**

No, I would _actually_ hate that.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

What reason do I have to believe that any of you would keep your word? The only person I've told about my status "ratted" me out; what makes you special?

All anyone here has done is lie.

Lying to themselves, lying about their feelings, their intentions...Their promises.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Tch. And the pot calls the kettle black.

**Yorumi Oda:**

I fall under "anyone," Mr. Nicchi.

I have no reason to trust you, and you have no reason to trust me.

Isn't that why we're having this discussion?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Well, at least you have a mote of self-awareness.

So let me rephrase my question, then: for whose sake? Everyone's? Your own?

**Yorumi Oda:**

...

_*He sighs.*_

...I don't have an answer for you.

_Marco sighs as well. Truly, no one is happy._

**Yorumi Oda:**

The most...likely answer is "for myself," but...I don't know if I truly care enough for that to be the case.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. I have an easy way to get an answer for both of us, then. Just follow my instructions to the letter:

Take the cue stick you've got there, and hold it upside down, gripping the thin end.

Then walk over here, and start swinging at the back of my head until brain matter comes out.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...What?

**Marco Nicchi:**

According to the planner in my room, I'm currently in here playing a few rounds with Atsurou. I'm supposed to meet you at the gift shop in about ten minutes. That's plenty of time for you to bash my brains out and get over there. Atsurou doesn't have an alibi, since he's been holed up in his lab all day.

**Yorumi Oda:**

...You're an idiot.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I don't recall insulting me being part of the instructions.

_Yorumi grips the cue harder, still not looking at Marco._

**Yorumi Oda:**

What are you trying to get out of this?

Are you trying to say "Ah, if he doesn't fucking _murder me_ he's truly a good person!"

_Marco scoffs._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course not.

How much _guts_ do you have, Yorumi? How willing are you to carry this plan of yours through to the end?

_That's what I'm after._

**Yorumi Oda:**

My "plan" ended with the motive, Marco. The extent of my traitorous acts was tying a single vote.

**Marco Nicchi:**

You and I both know there are methods of betrayal that don't involve the motives.

... _or_ murder.

**Yorumi Oda:**

What are you saying?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'm saying that in a situation like this, it's ridiculously easy to plant seeds of paranoia. To turn everyone on everyone else... but you already knew that, didn't you?

"All anyone has ever done here is lie."

**Yorumi Oda:**

This is a situation in which people should be paranoid.

Trying to be friendly or band together obviously doesn't work.

Every single murder so far has proven that, and the fact that you can't see that is disturbing to me.

I'm not sowing seeds of paranoia in order to further any goal I have. My "goal" in all of this is simply to survive, and there are very few situations that we know of in which that can happen.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Ahahaha. Ahahahahahahaha.

_*He leans his stick against the table.*_

You and I are much closer than you think, Yorumi. After all, I never said I was on anyone's side.

**Yorumi Oda:**

You're too arrogant for your own good, Marco.

I'm not going to kill you.

_*He drops his cue onto the table and walks for the door, stopping by Marco to say a few more things.*_

You'd better keep your word about being quiet about this.

I don't need the extra stress of people hearing fourthhand about this and bashing down my door.

_Marco smiles._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Of course, of course. I'm a man of my word.

**Yorumi Oda:**

Sure you are.

And I'm sure Reika would never kill anyone.

Don't talk to me about this again.

_Yorumi slams the door behind him. Marco watches him go, then turns back to the table, still smiling lightly._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Too arrogant for my own good, ah? No, I already know what that level of arrogance is, and I'm quite far from it.

_Marco feels like he grew closer to Yorumi. The feeling is certainly not mutual._

_..._

_Hideji had just finished eating a light dinner for the night and is currently making his way back to the hotel. It's been a long day of exploring and he wants to turn in early. Once he reaches the steps leading into the hotel he notices Tetsumi standing alone in front of it and immediately halts._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

O-Oh... Erm, hey...

_Upon closer inspection, Tetsumi seems to have been staring at the night sky. Upon Hideji's approach, she turns her head downward and fixates her gaze on him._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hideji Birukawa.

I was praying I could speak with you.

_Hideji takes a very slow breath and averts his gaze from hers the moment it meets his. He stands there thinking for a few moments and idly taps a set of toes against the ground._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

R-Right now, huh..? I guess that would be okay...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Excellent.

Would you sit down with me, perhaps?

_*She gestures toward the steps leading up to the hotel.*_

_Hideji nods and briskly walks over to the steps almost as if he were in a hurry. Sitting himself down, he rests his wrists on his knees and sighs. Tetsumi calmly sits down next to him, placing her hands on her lap.  
_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would speak of the events of yesterday.

Though I naturally already know the answer, I would still like to clarify the following.

During the trial, you were ready to sacrifice your own life for that of Reika's. Is this correct?

_Hideji tightly grips onto the fabric of his pants, hands trembling. He refuses to move his gaze anywhere other than the steps beneath his feet._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...E-Even now. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to curb the feeling that someone like her threw her life away for trash like me... I'd trade myself so many times over.

_*He shakily sighs again.*_

I doubt anyone even buys that... It's how I feel, though.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I see.

_*She turns her head to Hideji once more.*_

Why?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Why what...?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Why did you decide that her life was more important than yours?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well... My reason for that might sound a little selfish, as well as difficult to understand.

_*He rests his hands flat against the steps behind him and looks up at the darkened sky.*_

But, hey, if you're willing to listen to it...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

By all means. I should be interested to hear it.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Simply put; I've never had an actual friend in my entire life. That day when Monokuma told everyone who I really was... I didn't know what I was going to do and I freaked out. That's how it always is... Lashing out with zero self control, saying things without even thinking about it-- that's how it's always been.

I figured after that it was only a matter of time before someone tried to kill me. I'm a horrible person and everyone found out, after all... No getting around that.

Then, something I never would have expected in a million years happened. She still wanted to be my friend, despite knowing all of the awful things I had done to people. Whatever her reasoning might have been, I dunno, but something changed in me then. I grew scared that she might get hurt over me which is something I've never felt before.

_*He starts to get a little choked up as he continues speaking.*_

That's why I privately asked Asagi to keep an eye on her. I didn't want her trying to hang around me, I knew it wouldn't end well. Then, go figure, the one time she got the opportunity to get close to me... Y-You know the rest...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I see.

_*She turns her eyes away from Hideji.*_

Yesterday's trial has given me much and more to think about. Perhaps the greatest of which is my evaluation of you.

_*She is silent for a moment, looking down at her hand as she slowly clenches and unclenches it a few times.*_

Nearly every fathom of my being tells me that I should chastise you for what you did. That trying to mislead us, to sacrifice us all for the fancy of your own emotional turmoil is a crime that I by all means should not forgive.

And yet, among this overwhelming chorus of reason, there is one single thought that argues the contrary.

For all our time in this place, I have known you to be nothing but a creature of self-interest. When your clandestine past was revealed, you even admitted as such yourself.

And that is perhaps why these events stand out so much, because they run contrary to everything I thought you stood for.

...the Hideji Birukawa I thought I knew would have not hesitated to reveal a murderer, even an accidental one, to save his own hide.

_Hideji sat silent in thought for quite a while after she spoke, not expecting that type of answer out of her. This gave him time to regain his composure somewhat as well._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I... I feel the same as you about myself. Before the incident happened she made me promise her that I wouldn't stir things up anymore. There's something inside me forcing me to keep that promise and I don't understand it myself... And, well.

_*He leans forward and props his face up in his hand.*_

It's too late for me to trade places with her... But in her last words she requested I reform myself. It might be impossible, but I feel like I have to at least try. That's why when I finally get out of here, it's over.

_*He turns to look directly at Tetsumi, his normal deadpan expression gone.*_

Mark my words, as soon as I get out of here I'm going to confess all of my crimes to the public. That's the least I can do for everyone I hurt.

_Tetsumi, oddly enough, does not turn to face Hideji. She continues to look down at her hands._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I suppose it is a start.

...this was not all that have occupied my thoughts since yesterday, however.

My other concerns lies with the events leading up to the trial. Namely, the actions of Yobun Ai.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I.. I see. Unfortunately no one understands that situation better than I do. Just tell me what you want to know.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

No, I believe I understand it perfectly well.

...Yobun was unstable. While I do not wish for _any_ unneccessary deaths among our number, hers did not surprise me in the slightest.

But her attempt to subdue you and cripple you, so as to render you harmless... it pains me more than you would know.

For it was not much earlier that I had contemplated the very same thought.

I run through the events of yesterday in my mind, and I continually imagine myself in her same position. Different motives perhaps, but that matters little.

_*She looks up to the night sky again, reluctant to look at Hideji.*_

For all my reason, for all my calm... am I no better than her?

Am I in reality just the brute that Hana thinks me to be?

_Hideji frowns a little._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Hmph. Being what you might call a brute myself my opinion might not hold much water, but I disagree.

I've been punched, kicked, stomped on, thrown, had chairs thrown at me, lost my eye... But I can't hold any legitimate ill-will toward any of it. You want to protect others. Nothing about that makes you a brute.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...that is not an answer I expected to hear from you. Which, I suppose, just proves my point all the more.

As you can see, Reika's death has given me much to think about, not just regarding you, but also myself.

With that in mind...

_*She stands up and moves in front of Hideji, staring directly at him.*_

I...

_Tetsumi pauses. She continues to stare for a few more seconds in silence, then looks away. Over the next few seconds she eventually clenches her fists, closes her eyes, and grits her teeth. The following words are forced out with great difficulty._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I would like to apologize for my actions toward you.

I made a judgement of you that was in error. This time, the fault is mine.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I... Um--

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_Wow! The monitors light up revealing Monokuma drinking a tasty glass of wine. Long John Jones is in the background downing a bottle of rum._

**Monokuma** **:**

It is now night time, and all of the rides have been disabled.

Puhuhu! Good niiiiight!

_click._

_Tetsumi remains silent, her eyes averted from Hideji._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... Well.

_*He slowly stands up himself, stretching an arm over his head. He takes a couple of steps closer to her afterward.*_

I don't feel I deserve words like that, but... I'm sorry too. Let's start this relationship over, yeah?

_Hideji nervously extends an arm in a gesture to shake her hand. Tetsumi turns back to Hideji, looking down at his open hand._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I would remind you that I still have not forgotten your previous actions - such as the deliberate acceleration of the previous motive. It will take much to overcome the damage it caused.

_*She cranes her neck upward, staring straight at Hideji.*_

...but I do not doubt your will to try.

_Tetsumi reaches forward and accepts Hideji's offered handshake. The unusual rigidness of her hand is slightly uncomfortable, as is the incredible force of her grip, but I guess it's the thought that counts? Hideji nods, making it a quick handshake before pulling his arm back._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

At least for the time being I expect you and everyone else to remain cautious of me. Getting full control over my emotions is going to be a long road for me, I already know.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Of course. I will be interested to see how your rehabilitation will proceed. Should you require aid on my part, simply ask I shall see what I can do.

There are two more things of minor importance that I would discuss.

First of all.

_*She reaches into her coat and produces a slip of paper.*_

I imagine you recognize this, do you not?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Sure do.

_Tetsumi presses the I O U card into Hideji's hands._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Keep it. It is of no use to me.

First of all, you owe me nothing. Between your misdeeds and me choking you to near the point of unconsciousness, I would consider the two of us to be "even", as they say.

Secondly, even if I _were_ to demand a form of recompensation from you, I would expect you to do so out of a desire to both atone and to be of service to humanity.

_This_ -

_*She gestures to the card in Hideji's hand.*_

-is merely paper.

_Hideji shrugs and stuffs it into his pocket._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well, that's up to you I guess. The whole making amends with people thing is a bit new to me. Someone already requested something of me with theirs, surprisingly. This sort of thing must be a little too childish for you, huh? Hah. All good.

_*He flashes Tetsumi a small, but lighthearted smile.*_

Thanks for talking with me. I think I'm gonna head to sleep now.

_Tetsumi raises a hand, motioning for Hideji to wait._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

While I do not wish to keep you for much longer, there is but one more thing I would ask of you first.

_*She gestures towards Hideji's eyepatch.*_

...may I look?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I, uh. That's still a pretty new scar under there... If you want, though.

_Hideji moves his hair and patch out of the way and tucks it behind his ear. It's pretty clear that he didn't do the most professional job patching himself up. Tetsumi's eyes focus on the scar, and she grimaces at the messy wound._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It always saddens me, to see broken people like that. That you must now suffer it too... you have my sympathy.

...I believe this goes without saying, but should the two of us escape alive, it would not be difficult for me to procure a replacement.

_Hideji lets his hair fall back down in front of his face and smiles again, slowly shaking his head._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Thanks, but I think I'll pass. I think I'd rather keep it the way it is as a reminder of what I did wrong.

_Tetsumi's eyes narrow slightly._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I find that disappointing. No matter - I suppose I yet still have time to convince you otherwise.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

... Actually, I lied. To tell you the truth proesthetics and things like that freak me out a little. Haaah...

_*He lets out a nervous chuckle.*_

You'll have to teach me about it.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Hideji Birukawa, I assure you that I am quite sincere when I say nothing would bring me greater joy.

You may just be made to see the light that is our transhumanist future yet.

...but that is for another day. I apologize for keeping you this long.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Sounds like a plan, then. I'll look forward to it as well. And hey, no worries. Take it easy, Tetsumi.

_Hideji gives her a small wave before turning around and heading off to the hotel._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Stay safe.

_Tetsumi turns away from Hideji, and returns her contemplative gaze to the heavens..._

* * *

**Long Kuma Theater!**

**long john jones:**

ahoy mateys

long john jones here

have you ever thought about time is a really weird concept

things might only take 3 hours but it feels like a whole half year

crazy wow

**Monokuma** **:**

Hmm? Is that you why you've been sitting ABSOLUTELY STILL for the last 3 hours?

**long john jones:**

huh? has it only been 3 hours?

i thought i was hibernating for at least a whole half year

is it still the winter?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well...

We don't much worry about the seasons here at Hope's Peak!

If we need a snow bank, dammit we'll have a snow bank!

And then we'll melt it immediately!

Truly the power of the pinnacle of capitalism!

**long john jones:**

we can create in destroy in the blink of an eye

or is it 3 hours

ehh, who cares

power is unlimited

**Monokuma** **:**

Ahh time's a silly construct anyway...

A lot a more fun to just ignore it.

You only need to know the time if you're cooking!

Overcook meat and oOOOOH!

I'm furious!

**long john jones:**

what are we doing with this killing game

we should have hosted a cooking reality tv show

**Monokuma** **:**

This what?

**long john jones:**

this what

**Monokuma** **:**

Huh?

**long john jones:**

what's going on

**Monokuma** **:**

Anyway, expedience is key in our modern society, make sure to keep your watches synced so you can ignore it!

Wait have we already done this bit?

Where did we start?

**long john jones:**

where do we end

**Monokuma** **:**

When we get bored I guess.

**long john jones:**

...

that's all for this theater

remember to like, comment, and respect daylight's saving time today

**Monokuma** **:**

Puhuhu.

**long john jones:**

seeya

_Long John Jones waves as the screen fades to black. Monokuma very passionately ignores his watch._

* * *

**DING DONG**

**BING BONG**

_The monitors light up revealing Long John Jones with a stuffed parrot on his shoulder._

**long john jones:**

ahoy mateys. long john jones here

it's now morning, the rides are active. it's time to hunt for treasure or whatever

seeya

_click._

_Morning is once more upon us. This also means breakfast is upon us. Funny how that works._

_It's like... clockwork or something..._

_The table is pretty full this morning. The only ones missing from the table are Hideji, Yujinko, and (assumedly) Asagi._

_Unmei placed down a platter of miscellaneous breakfast foods to greet those walking in. He's off on the end of the table, a pondering look on his face. Hana is sitting quietly and upright in her seat, as per usual. Ayumi has quite the selection of food on her plate, nibbling on an egg and sipping on a glass of cranberry juice. Lyle holds a waffle in one hand and a book in the other, taking the breakfast slow as he reclines in his chair. Marco has a fruit smoothie and a bit of toast in front of him, He seems more laid back than usual. Inu slowly stirs her usual beverage of choice while trying to decide what to have for breakfast. And Momoka is munching down on a sizable pile of food, grinning as she eats.  
_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Unmaker... this stuff is _really_ good. I feel like I could eat more than Tetsumi!

**Atsurou Koide:**

You're really set on that nickname, aren't you?

_Momoka gives a wide grin and nods._

**Inu Aruku:**

The usual plethora to pick from. It's hard to make a choice sometimes.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Eh, just pick all of it! It's freakin' _good_ , don't be picky!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Oh, thank you. It certainly seems to part some of the morning clouds, so I am happy to continue.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It could just be our sad track record on breakfasts, you know! Plus the food beats out plain cereal and bagels, dude.

_*He munches on his waffle, a lazy grin on his face.*_

_Tetsumi shoots a sideways glance at Unmei._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You seem concerned about something.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... It is certainly concerning. I found myself lost in thought about home yesterday, but could not forget what we are faced with at the present.

**Inu Aruku:**

Home...

_*Her expression saddens a bit.*_

_As the conversation continues, Hideji quietly enters the cafeteria and scans the table for a moment before making his way over to the seat between Momoka and Tetsumi, not saying a word._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Why worry about such things? I'd say there's a slightly more concerning matter right in front of you.

**Inu Aruku:**

It's just something that hasn't really crossed my mind until now I suppose...

We've been through so much shit.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Yeah. It's been what, like almost a month?

Shit, if it hasn't it certainly feels like it. I miss Japan.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I am losing track of the days at this point. I say it feels much, much longer.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I've been itching to play a real game! 1-on-1's and practicing just don't cut it in here.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

It has been sixteen days since our incarceration here. Yet I suppose I cannot blame anyone for thinking it has been longer. Our time here has weighed heavily on us all.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hmm, and still we've barely scratched the surface of all this, huh?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I wouldn't go that far. We at least know more about each other than when we started.

_Lyle frowns, laying down his waffle to take a sip of his coffee._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I suppose. For better or for worse.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

We'll figure it out... Plenty of smart people here. I think they picked the wrong group to mess with in the end.

_Ayumi stares bewildered at Hideji, egg halfway to her face._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

That's... a nice compliment coming from you.

_Inu smirks at the comment. On the flipside, Hideji frowns and sighs, slumping down in his chair a little more. His eyes are simply fixated on the table in front of him._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I dunno... Can't shake the feeling that it'd just be an insult to the ones that aren't here anymore to _not_ figure it out. It's frustrating.

_Unmei glances over at Hideji, his expression unchanging._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... A good point.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Hey, I respect the vibe. It's nice.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Rather strange hearing that coming from you all of a sudden, but hey, I'll buy it.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Right...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

No need to put a spotlight on the man! This is just the start of the new, changed Dej!

_*She gives Hideji a light elbow.*_

Right?

_Hideji forces a weak smile._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...Appreciate it. Not quite there yet, though.

_Marco takes a sip from his smoothie, then sighs._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I appreciate the sense of levity, but do recall that we have yet to be presented with a motive to kill each other. Try to steel yourselves for that impact.

_Lyle lightens for a moment, soon dropping to a frown._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah. I'm not looking forward to that. Last motive was _on us_ , so what's this one going to be?

The buildings are on fire? We need to protect the president? One of us was secretly an alien this whole time and we need to find out? I dunno, man.

_Marco smirks._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I sincerely doubt the buildings will be on fire.

**Inu Aruku:**

The dumbass bears did blow up a whole portion of their park. What's stopping them from burning the damn place down?

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Did I turn that stovetop off?

_*He looks quizzical for a moment, then smirks and looks to the others.*_

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I like the Alien idea, actually.

_*She speaks in a fake hushed tone.*_

I bet it's Hannana.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Heh, really? I guess it fits since she's a rival to the _predator._

_Lyle gives his biggest shit-eating grin towards Tetsumi, who in turn, does not acknowledge Lyle in the slightest, remaining focused on her food. Inu smirks.  
_

**Inu Aruku:**

Lyle's got some zingers I see.

_Hana puts her cup of tea down onto a coaster._

**Hana Ohara:**

I do not understand this comment about predators, but I am mildly offended that you consider me an alien...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Sounds like what an _alien_ would say...

_*She puts a hand to her chin.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Heh, it's a movie reference. The critic can fill you in more on that, it's not literal.

**Hana Ohara:**

...

_Yujinko staggers her way in to the dining room, finally. Contrary to the light and jovial mood that's an aberration for most breakfasts, her face is devoid of any brevity. She shuffles her way to her seat next to Tetsumi and plops herself into it without so much as a greeting to anyone. Ayumi immediately takes notice, looking at her with concern._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

H-Hey, Yujinko.

_Unmei looks at Yujinko, before getting up. He starts putting together a small plate of food from the center of the table. Momoka watches Yujinko's entrance, hand still to chin._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Unless the alien is... er, never mind.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Christ, girl, you look like a disaster. You, uh, want to talk about it?

**Yujinko Aida:**

No. I'm fine. Thanks.

_Her short sentences and the fact that her chin is now resting on the table, huddled behind her arms, proves that is likely not the case._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, you're not.

_*She rests her chin on her arm, glaring at her with a mix of concern and annoyance.*_

You've been like this since yesterday. You good?

**Inu Aruku:**

What's wrong, Yujinko? This isn't like you...

_Hideji reclines in his chair even further and puts a leg up on the table._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I get it... No need to vent unless you feel like it.

_Unmei walks back, setting down the plate in front of Yujinko. It's got lots of the breakfast items she'd mentioned a couple days ago on it._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Do not overexert yourself, but we are ears if you desire to be heard.

_Yujinko regards the plate in front of her, and gives Unmei a half-hearted "thank you" and a smile, but doesn't say anything else._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If you do not wish to speak, Yujinko Aida, you should at least eat. It would not do to see you starve to death.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

It's scientifically proven to make you more charged, Yujinko. And it helps... get your mind off of things.

_And to fill out the group, Asagi walks into the room, looking more disheveled than usual. Seeing the crowd, he lifts his head and adopts a tone that betrays his face._

**Asagi Oda:**

Ah, morning everyone...!

**Inu Aruku:**

Morning, Asagi.

**Atsurou Koide:**

Got a lot of people feeling blue today, it seems! Come sit down and get some breakfast, you'll feel better, I'm sure.

_Hideji sighs and grumbles something to himself after hearing Asagi speak, leaning forwards again and resting his chin in his elbow on the table. Lyle coughs, noticing the wonderful acting of his fellow student._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Morning, preppy. Yeah, please dig in.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good to see you, Soggy. You should try this pastry thing, it's _really_ good!

_Asagi makes his way over to Momoka, inspecting said pastry thing. After a moment, he takes one off the tray and takes a seat next to Hana._

**Asagi Oda:**

Don't mind if I do.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

The team's all here then! Rumi-o excepted, of course.

**Marco Nicchi:**

It's good to see you, Asagi. I was getting concerned you had locked yourself in your room.

**Asagi Oda:**

Haha...Why would I do that?

Good one, Nicchi.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Cut it with the bullshit, you were affected the most out of that shitshow.

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'm not so sure about that...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Kch... It was- look, you know what I mean! He took it hard, _okay_?

_*She angrily chews on her egg, glaring at her plate.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Easy, darling. I wasn't talking down to you or anything.

_Hideji sighs even heavier. Asagi nervously chuckles, rubbing the back of his head._

**Asagi Oda:**

I appreciate the concern, Matsuko, but I'm fine, really...

You don't have to worry about me, okay?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fuck no, I'll worry about you anyway! This shit isn't like either of you, and it's just- just...

_*She sighs, finishing her egg and reaching out for seconds.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Absolute selflessness will see you dead in days. Exercise a bit of self-preservation and let us worry about you.

_Atsurou grins at Asagi._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Asagi, buddy, I'm sorry to say, but you make an awful liar.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Ugh. Drop it.

Just let him act how he wants, everything is fine...

**Lyle Ayashi:**

That uhh, doesn't quite work out communication wise. Not to sully the dead, but...

Well, that's what caused the last murder, right?

_*He stares towards the middle of the table in silence.*_

_Hana sips some more tea, raising her eyebrows in response to Lyle._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If they wish to keep to themselves, let them. It is their choice to make, and the consequences theirs to face.

I would, however, remind you that Lyle makes a very valid point. Self-isolation will do little to solve any problems at hand.

_Momoka nods sagely._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We're all here to support each other... at our own pace. Everyone can take their own time to lean on each other. Yeah?

**long john jones:**

i agree

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good, glad yo-

**Monokuma** **:**

I mean I guess, but where's the fun in that?!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Great.

**Monokuma** **:**

I agree with that!

_Unmei rises._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

What is it?

**long john jones:**

i'm just checkin' in

seeing how you're all doing

**Monokuma** **:**

Yup... just... checkin... in...

_Ayumi raises from her seat, hand on her hilt._

**long john jones:**

ooh, you're gonna stab me?

don't be stupid

it'd be such a waste....

**Marco Nicchi:**

Just give us your motive and be on your way.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Tch! Just get on with it before I throw this fucking toast at you!

_Lyle clenches his teeth, now trying to force a smile._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I-- Really, do you have.. N-Now? Uuuugh. Th-Th-

_*He interrupts his own stuttering by slamming his fist on the table several times.*_

What the FUCK, man! Why now!? Just one fucking morning, please...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

You seem to be fond of disturbing us at this particular hour in this particular location.

**Monokuma** **:**

Well it's almost like you all gather at this particular hour and right here too!

I wonder why we'd decide to show up???

**long john jones:**

you make it very easy for us

**Monokuma** **:**

I knew you guys were anticipating our motives!

**long john jones:**

motive?

i dont' know about motive......

i do have a present though

buried treasure

something to help keep you all cheery

**Monokuma** **:**

Consider it the 10000 coin gift!

**Atsurou Koide:**

The 10000 what now?

**long john jones:**

one sec....

_*He starts rummaging through pockets that don't exist.*_

it's around here somewhere......

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Maybe you lost it in your other pair of pants back home, huh?

**long john jones:**

found it!

_*He holds up a small metal card. Like around the size of a credit card.*_

my long john present

_Unmei squints at it._

**Inu Aruku:**

A card?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Scrap metal. How endearing.

**long john jones:**

i guess metal isn't that exciting... you're right

but let's talk about what this metal can _do_

i call it...

the "get out of jail free" card

ooh, we like monopoly here

we monopoly fans?

anyone?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

A corrupt game for corrupt people. How... fitting.

_*He shakes his head, eyes focused on the card.*_

_Hana whispers "Monopoly?" under her breath._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Monowhat?

**Monokuma** **:**

Monokuma!

_Tetsumi gives Long John Jones her usual cold stare. Hideji folds his arms._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

This is stupid.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Get out of jail free... Is that implying what I think it does?

**Monokuma** **:**

Do not presume!

**long john jones:**

maybe! i can't read minds! so let me explain!

if someone holding this one of a kind card happens to do something like commit a murder...

they will graduate without the need for a trial!

no need for solving mysteries and whatnot!

**Monokuma** **:**

Before you ask... the card is school property!

No damage unless you like some reciprocation!

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, free lunch. What's the catch?

_Long John Jones tilts his head, looking over at Lyle._

**long john jones:**

catch?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah, catch.

**long john jones:**

i think i made myself clear

kill with this card on you and you're free

**Monokuma** **:**

Yup! You're graduated! What else is there to worry about?

_Lyle slams his fist on the table._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I have a question.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I presume it is instantaneous. You could not pilfer it off a corpse and claim it as yours. Correct?

**Marco Nicchi:**

...yes, that.

**Monokuma** **:**

We know who has it at any time!

No fooling a bear!

**long john jones:**

for example, long john jones has it right now

_Asagi squeezes his pastry while listening._

**Asagi Oda:**

And...what happens to the other students when this blackened graduates?

_Long John Jones looks down, muttering something about graduation under his breath._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...Yeah. What does happen?

**Monokuma** **:**

Do you remember what happens when someone graduates in general?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...the rest of us are disposed of.

**Monokuma** **:**

Wow a thinker!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Kill your friends...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

_No._ Absolutely no- a thousand times no! What the _fuck?_

**Hana Ohara:**

Excuse me?

**Monokuma** **:**

We're letting you skip the middleman! No trial!

**Marco Nicchi:**

An additional question: if you killed the holder, took the card, then committed a second murder... does that count?

**long john jones:**

wow you're awfully interested

_*He leans in next to Momoka.*_

watch out for that one

he wants the card

_Momoka politely leans the other way._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Right...

**Marco Nicchi:**

Moreso setting the rules in line than anything else.

**Monokuma** **:**

If you are able to successfully do that WITHOUT the first body being discovered, then yeah go for it.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmm. I see.

_Tetsumi focuses her eyes on the card in Long John Jones' hands, analyzing each and every detail._

**Hana Ohara:**

The rules clearly state the execution of the remaining students happens if the blackened is not found in a trial. Why would we be killed in that situation?

**Monokuma** **:**

Where's the fun if one of you pulls the trigger and just leaves the rest of you deadweights behind?

I don't wanna deal with your freeloading asses all my life!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

How the hell does that work then..? Is everyone just rounded up and killed the moment they graduate?

**Monokuma** **:**

Well I mean I went to the trouble of prepping all these executions just in case, I'm sure we can start with a volunteer...

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Fuckin' _no_. Take the card and stuff it up your ass, we don't need it!

**Monokuma** **:**

I mean if you want to do buttstuff with a metal card you be my guest, just remember, school propertyyyyy!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Does someone have to have the card? Or can it just be left sitting somewhere?

**Monokuma** **:**

It must be ON your person!

**long john jones:**

or in terms of right now

_*He hops onto the table and very gingerly places the card down in the center.*_

it's in your hands now

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...What if we lost it?

**Monokuma** **:**

If you lose it we'll find it and bring it back, free of charge!

It's like a bloodline curse! You can't get rid of it forever!

**long john jones:**

well you can get rid of it when someone dies i'm sure

**Monokuma** **:**

Or when everyone but you dies. Wink, wink.

_Monokuma says the words "wink, wink", as bears cannot wink._

**long john jones:**

...phew

doing these things is hard

anymore questions or what's up

**Monokuma** **:**

I can hear those gears creaking in those brains of yours!

It sounds like a ball bearing whirring around a bowl!

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... None that involve you. Begone.

_Monokuma pats Unmei on the shoulder._

**Monokuma** **:**

Oh my poor boy, Monokuma is always involved!

I am your headmaster!

_Hideji waves his hand impatiently._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

God, go away already!

**Monokuma** **:**

Fine! Fine! Fine my child, no need to be so rude!

**long john jones:**

this is no way to accept a present

_Ayumi throws a piece of toast at Long John Jones. He chomps the meal while it's still in the air._

**long john jones:**

thanks

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Just take your leave already! Fuckin' A!

**Monokuma** **:**

Awwh, it's almost like they hate us, but they don't, right?

We're just so lovable!

**long john jones:**

there's no way anyone in their right mind could hate long john jones

i'm unhateable

anyway

seeya

_Long John Jones saunters off._

**Monokuma** **:**

Unhateable and so merchandisable!

_Monokuma fades away, as if he weren't real at all..._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Has he ever done that before?

**Atsurou Koide:**

Gonna have to be more specific, Marco.

He, ah, did a lot of things just now.

**Marco Nicchi:**

The fading away.

_Momoka leans forward to the center of the table... and procures more food from the plate, ignoring the card. Unmei brushes off his shoulder, staring at the card. Likewise, Tetsumi's eyes remain locked on to the card._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well, that's certainly not aliens. Huh.

_Hideji rolls his eyes._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...What an annoying fucking motive. It feels so easy to solve, but it's not. You'd think we could just have someone hide it and not tell anyone where it is-- but knowing who the killer is doesn't help in this case.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I'm tossing that piece of shit in the toilet.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

There is no point, Ayumi Matsuko. I am sure it will be back in this spot the moment it hits those drains.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Yeah, but it'd be really inconvenient! Serves them right.

_Momoka speaks between bites of her food._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I think this motive is great. Did anyone notice?

No time limit!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Wrong.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

How so?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

The time limit is our own anxiety this time.

Realistically, someone could grab that card and kill someone right in front of the whole class and we'd lose.

**Marco Nicchi:**

And if it's given to any one person, that person's suddenly got a massive target painted on their back...

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, anxiety's always going to be the case, isn't it? What she meant was we don't have a _hard deadline_ this time around.

_Theoretically_ , we can extend this motive forever.

_Practically_... I guess we'll just have to see.

**Inu Aruku:**

We had the same idea last motive... I don't think we can stall this one.

It's inevitable...

_Lyle nods his head, eyes glued on the card._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

There isn't a time limit, but they've basically given us a way to screw the rules. At that point, it comes down to whoever breaks first.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Yeah, but they don't have to worry about getting caught this time. That's the annoying part.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I will ask the difficult question, then.

Is there someone at this table we all trust with this card? To keep it out of the hands of all the others, and avoid its use themselves?

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Like I said, I'm fuckin' throwing it in the toilet! I just-

_Marco does not hesitate, cutting Ayumi off._

**Marco Nicchi:**

Lyle.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Yeah?

**Marco Nicchi:**

I'm answering Unmei's question..

_Lyle takes his eyes off the card, confused for a moment as he stares at Marco._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Wait, what?

...Oh.

**Inu Aruku:**

You sure he wouldn't lose it?

**Momoka Mawatari:**

I've seen that office... even the bears wouldn't be able to find it.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I mean, I'm not adverse to it, but uhh... this is a lot to take in.

_Hideji frowns._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I'd vote for Hana if it were up to me, personally... Knight's code or whatever, y'know? Being responsible for 11 deaths... I just can't picture it.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am not sure I agree with you, Marco Nicchi.

**Marco Nicchi:**

And why is that?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

First of all, for the same reason as Momoka point out. Lyle can not even keep tidy in his own office. I would not trust him to keep a reliable vigil on this card.

Second of all, we know Lyle has already been in a killing game before. That is another reason I do not put much trust in him.

_Ayumi stares at Marco with a scowl._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

And he's a smarmy ass who knows how to break the rules. I can't trust him!

**Marco Nicchi:**

That's precisely why I trust him.

You've seen his performance in trials. He is entirely capable of focus when something matters. Second of all, put yourself in his shoes: you've just been told you were part of a killing game you cannot remember. Are you going to play along with the one you're in now?

I know I would rather go against my captors' wishes.

_Lyle looks at Marco with an uncomfortable look on his face, but he nods. Tetsumi focuses her eyes on Marco._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

We _all_ would go against our captors' wishes if we could, would we not?

At least, everyone would claim as much.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I can't really argue against Megatron's points, but I don't plan on following whatever stupid plans the bears have in mind. Nor do I remember anything that would make me. However...

_*He puts a hand on his chin, eyes back to the card.*_

_Tetsumi glares at Lyle's blatant inability to address her by name._

**Inu Aruku:**

You're on a roll today, Lyle.

Keep em' coming.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Haha, thanks! That one's actually from Hideji.

_Hideji looks at Tetsumi and quickly shakes his head._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

But yeah, this is a blatant skip in the process, which well... that introduces loopholes.

This might actually be one of the decisive pieces we could use. For _all of us to leave._

**Atsurou Koide:**

What do you mean?

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm not really sure of it myself, but you all had questions about it, right? There might be a situation that screws with the bears completely, and forces them to make a mistake!

**Inu Aruku:**

So we just have to find the loophole to their motive? Think you're up for the task? You've got the know-how on how all the lawyer shit works.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I'm gonna be honest, this is great and all, but I'd rather give it to someone who can defend themselves. The person that gets trusted with that card is basically painting a big fat target on themselves. Just my opinion, though.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I suppose that is a fair concern.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...So we'd give it to the strongest person among us. AKA, the person who could also take us out easily.

_*She still hasn't moved her head from the table.*_

**Atsurou Koide:**

Yujinko raises a valid point.

**Marco Nicchi:**

My concern exactly.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Well... that's a fair concern, but there's ways to work around that too, right?

Our rooms are locked by ourselves, for one.

So one of us could just leave it to sit there for eternity. It um, worked for the last case this happened.

_Lyle glances at Ayumi, whose scowl deepens._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

...I wouldn't exactly call the first two 'culprits' in this shitshow physically strong. Meh.

This whole situation just sucks.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Then let me offer a different proposition.

For the time being, we plant a surveillance camera in this room. Meanwhile, we take time to introspect on who the best candidate is by ourselves, and come to a decision at a later time.

_*He sighs.*_

It is a small band-aid on a deep cut, but it is better than leaving the wound open.

_Lyle sighs, hand clasped on his temple._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I can set those up, but there's a risk in that too. It'd have to be discreet, man.

For all we know, someone could easily mess with that and take the card. Not knowing that can seriously put a wrench in things.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I would assume the footage can be tempered with, then. At that point, we would have significantly less information than we would if we just passed it along now.

_Momoka shrugs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

If you're all _that_ worried, we could just have a couple of us watch it for a while until we decide.

No need to get up in arms about who-trusts-who!

_Hideji groans in frustration._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I feel like we're just gonna make some stupid mistake if we decide this so quickly. We should just leave it sit for now and think about it over the course of the day.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I will not leave this unattended in some capacity.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Well, fine, do what Momoka said and have temporary supervision.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I am satisfied with that. I will need to clean up anyways.

That takes... quite some time.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

I wouldn't mind shifts, and I ain't budgin'. So count me in for first shift.

**Atsurou Koide:**

You sure that's a good idea, Momo?

_Momoka shrugs._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

We just need to pick someone to hang onto it by tonight, right?

**Atsurou Koide:**

I'm just saying, leaving a small group of people alone in the room of the Free Murder Coupon seems like it has... a _few_ flaws, to say the least.

**Marco Nicchi:**

I can see the flaws in this plan, yes. But I also see nothing better, aside from locking us all in this room.

Do you want that?

**Inu Aruku:**

Well we have Unmei to feed us. Wouldn't be the worst thing.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

There's literally no solution in this motive that doesn't have flaws. I say we leave at least three people in this room. That way there's an extra person to break anything shady up.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

I'm seriously not adverse to taking it, man. I'll take the heat if it makes you sleep better, I dunno.

There's definitely ways around this.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Enough of this.

_Tetsumi rises from her chair, moves to the center of the table, and takes the card._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

...

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

If you can convince me of a better person to carry this, I will gladly relinquish it.

Or, you can attempt to take it from me by force. I would be interested to see how that turns out.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Tetsumi, that's exactly what we're _trying to avoid_.

_Hideji slaps the table and starts laughing._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Now, see, I can get on board with that. If anyone tries to take it from her she can just activate her proton cannon.

_Marco rises._

**Marco Nicchi:**

You will not accept our reasoning.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

No, Marco Nicchi, I am not convinced by your reasoning.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Then tell me why I should trust you.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Whether or not you _trust_ me is irrelevant.

_Hana finishes her tea, placing the empty cup onto her coaster._

**Hana Ohara:**

I believe, Tetsumi, that we recently had a discussion about how you _could_ be bested.

_Atsurou raises an eyebrow._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Oh? Do tell!

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Really? Is it like blowing up the Death Star?

**Inu Aruku:**

You really love those movies don't you, Hideji?

_Tetsumi glares at Hana._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_Could_. Not _will_.

**Hana Ohara:**

I am sorry. I will rephrase it.

How you _were_ bested.

_Ayumi finishes her drink, annoyed._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It's not impossible. I'm not saying you're not strong as hell, but still!

_Hideji stands up and stretches, keeping his smile after laughing._

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I dunno, I just feel a lot better now that she has the card. I can't really put my finger on why. I feel safe.

_Tetsumi waves a hand dismissively in Hana's direction._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Then think of it in this manner: You were just discussing what to do while we postponed an actual group decision. I intend to keep an eye on it for as long as it takes to reach a conclusion, and no more.

_Marco begins walking around the table._

**Marco Nicchi:**

A key element of said group discussion was that nobody would hold the card for themselves until that time. Would you ignore popular opinion in favor of your own rhetoric?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I didn't hear anyone voting, for the record!

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I found the proposed solution wanting. It is too volatile and unpredictable.

_Momoka stands up, and politely pushes her chair in._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So this is how you choose to play it again then, huh?

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. So you _do_ choose to ignore the popular opinion, then.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Yes. I suppose I am.

**Marco Nicchi:**

You are no better than a dictator, and are the _least_ fit among us to hold that card.

Put it down.

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

Why should I?

_Yujinko lifts herself up from the table. Her plate wasn't touched._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Tell me what happens when you figure this all out.

_*She excuses herself out of the room with her head bowed.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

...Take care, Aida.

_*He is looking down at the table, crushed pastry in hand.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I am beginning to feel that we have already lost.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

H-Hey, wait-

_*She picks herself up from her chair in a rush, taking her plates over to Unmei.*_

Hey, uh, you mind?

...I'll check on her.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

Please do.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...Thanks. I'll be back to help clean if I have the chance.

_Ayumi rushes out the door, ignoring the crowd. Lyle gets up from his seat, moving closer to Marco and Tetsumi. Hideji and Atsurou stare at the scene unfolding before them._

**Atsurou Koide:**

Well, guess it's out of our hands now... or mine at least.

_*He gets up from his chair.*_

Well, if you all want to argue with the six million dollar woman about it, feel free. I'm grabbing a smoke.

_*He departs.*_

**Hideji Birukawa:**

Erm... Yeah, I didn't really think this was actually turning into a conflict like that...

Hey, Inu. You want to come watch a movie? I wanna shut my brain off.

**Inu Aruku:**

I'd be down. What'd you have in mind?

**Hideji Birukawa:**

We could show Hana Star Wars... We can think about the details later.

**Inu Aruku:**

Lemme clean up really quick and go set it up... If Hana is up for it that is.

_As this is happening, Tetsumi continues her staredown of Marco, awaiting an answer._

**Marco Nicchi:**

I believe I just laid bare why you should put the card down. You fully intend on ignoring the rest of us.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Guys, please. There has to be some way for some sort of compromise, right?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

_The rest of you_ has yet to even reach a conclusion.

**Marco Nicchi:**

And we're supposed to accept yours because you said so?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

No.

You have no choice to accept it, because none of you have the power to stop me.

_*She pockets the card and turns for the exit. She stops just before the door.*_

I am speaking the truth, by the way. If you can reach a decision among you about who should carry it, I _will_ relinquish it.

Before that, I will not see this card simply left in the open.

_Momoka speaks, quietly._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

So glad we get to play by your rules.

**Hana Ohara:**

Liar.

I know exactly how your situation will play out.

Even if we were to come to a solution, you will deem it "illogical" or some other such nonsense, and refuse to relinquish the card.

**Hideji Birukawa:**

I don't think this is the best time to ask Hana about it... Let's go, Inu.

_*He scratches his head and gives an unenthusiastic wave to the arguing group and makes his way out of the cafeteria.*_

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Fine, how about this, then, _coatrack?_

...We'll have it split down the middle. The three of us will follow you to make sure you ensure you keep that promise until we come to a conclusion. That good?

_Tetsumi stares into the door for a moment._

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

...I suppose I can not stop you from following me. Or well, I could, but I shall choose not to.

So I suppose it is an acceptable compromise.

**Marco Nicchi:**

Mmmmm. Then I hope you'll permit me to utilize a technique my little brother taught me.

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Trick, wait what-

_Marco vanishes into the kitchen for a moment, then comes out holding a large handful of spoons._

**Marco Nicchi:**

You are about to have the least pleasant day of your life.

_Marco lightly tosses a spoon at Tetsumi's forehead. She catches it easily._

**Lyle Ayashi:**

Marco, excuse me- I- I'm sorry, what?

_*He stares in amazement, at a loss for words.*_

**Inu Aruku:**

Wh- What the fuck are you doing?

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am speaking the truth, Marco Nicchi, when I say that you have managed to, for once, perplex me greatly.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

...

**Momoka Mawatari:**

...

**Inu Aruku:**

Fuck it... Have a good rest of your breakfast, everyone. I'm out.

_*She quickly cleans up and heads straight to her lab.*_

**Tetsumi Fukuhara:**

I am going to the fitness room. If you wish to keep an eye on me, then feel free to join me.

Yes, Marco Nicchi, that includes you and your utensils.

_*She leaves.*_

**Marco Nicchi:**

She is entirely correct. I cannot challenge her.

That does not mean I cannot be petty about it.

_Lyle stares at Marco in baffled confusion, and follows her out of the room._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Good luck even registering as a blip on her radar.

_Marco follows after Lyle and Tetsumi._

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... I intend to clean up. Emotions were far too high to suggest anything new.

**Hana Ohara:**

Her refusal to acknowledge my concerns aggravates me greatly.

_*She gathers her dishes, bringing them towards the kitchen.*_

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I wonder when that habit of hers will break. It is a problem for us as a collective.

_Momoka sighs, as she starts assisting with cleanup._

**Momoka Mawatari:**

You said it.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

... Thank you for the assistance. I plan on trying to figure out a plan after all this is taken care of. If you or any others wish to join me, I would be happy to bounce ideas off you all.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

Her words are her own law. It certainly won't be easy to overcome.... this.

**Unmei Norowareta:**

I believe she is stubborn and in cases like this righteous to a fault, but not immovable. Nothing on earth is immovable.

**Hana Ohara:**

Rest assured, if she truly intends to stay this course, she will be defeated.

The villain never bests the hero.

_*She steps into the kitchen.*_

**Asagi Oda:**

...

**Unmei Norowareta:**

It must be done, so we will see a resolution with her.

**Momoka Mawatari:**

... Right.

_Unmei stands up, glancing somberly at Yujinko's plate before he gets to work on his many wobbly trips between the table and the kitchen._

_...Was that breakfast better or worse than usual? It's honestly a little hard to tell._

_..._

_With that episode right behind them, Ayumi finds herself trying to chase after Yujinko, in the direction of the Water Park it seems._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

H-Hey! Yu! Wait up, goddamn it!

_Ayumi rushes through the front gates, panting as she walks right up to Yujinko by the poolside. She hunches over, exhausted as she trades glares with her and the ground. Yujinko doesn't turn around from her perch on the poolside. Her shoes are sitting next to her, and she's sitting with her feet dipped in the water. Her hands are on her chin as she looks down at her reflection in the pool._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Just go away, Ayumi. I'm fine. Don't worry about me.

_Ayumi sputters, collecting herself as she clenches her teeth together. She steps over to Yujinko, gaze unyielding._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

"Fine." That's all you've been saying for the past couple of days despite all of this shit- _Come on!_ You're _not_ fine!

You haven't eaten breakfast, you've been pushing us all away when we ask, how in the world is that fine, huh?

_*She steps up to Yujinko's side, squatting down by the pool with a sigh.*_

I- _We're_ worried about you. So please, tell us what's wrong, girl.

This isn't like you.

_Yujinko sighs. She lifts her head up and looks over at Ayumi with annoyance and defiance._

**Yujinko Aida:**

You really believe everyone's that worried about me, huh? Well... ask them to show it, then, because all they do is act like a bunch of kids when they're together.

...Wait, I can't even say that! They _don't_ act like kids, because kids actually figure out all the lessons I'm able to teach! _They_ understand cooperation! _They_ understand forgiveness! _They_ manage to figure out all of the things all of us need to do in order to get out of here together!

_*She lets her head droop again, wiping her eyes.*_

...All we ever do is fight, and hurt each other, and... kill, too. And nothing is changing in there.

...What if it never does? What if everything I've spent my life trying to teach, just... doesn't work, when we need it most? What if it was all for nothing?

...What if we all get killed, and it's because we just wouldn't... listen to each other? Try to understand each other?

_Ayumi sits in an uncomfortable silence, staring off across the lake. Her hand fidgets by her side, fiddling with the strings of her scabbard._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Sorry. I know you're worried. And Unmei, and Inu, and Momoka and Tetsumi... I don't want it to seem like I don't care how you feel.

...Right now, it just all feels... hopeless. We're not getting any better the more time goes on. And it just feels like we never will.

_Ayumi lets out a hollow laugh, loosening her posture as she leans herself back to sit._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

It's funny, I... said the same things after our first night with death. Had the same feelings of hopelessness, that same emptiness, like nothing really mattered here with the way things were going. The same feeling of loneliness, it's... I'm sorry.

But... she took the time to be there. I wronged her and we fought like goddamned idiots, not helping our situation in the slightest, yet she took the time to listen. She took the time to understand me, despite all of hurtful things I said and did, and she tried her best to cheer me up. _That selfish idiot._

_*She laughs again, much more forced than before. She brings a hand towards her hairline, steadily removing her headband from her head, and placing it delicately in her other hand.*_

She told me to survive that day, to do something, anything to at least change things for the better. And well, we tried. The both of us.

...We hung out with you that night. We helped Momoka feel a little bit better about that stupid motive. We both went to girls day, _freakin' girls day_.

She did more than she needed to, than she probably... ever should have. It seems like things were changing for the better, maybe for a brighter future for us... then... gone. She- She's gone.

_Ayumi lets out one last laugh, halfway devolving into a choked sob. She wipes her face with her sleeve, trying hard to look away._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

B-But see! That- That's a change. It's- it's not impossible! It's just- just...

...B-Barty's trying to not be an- _an ass._ He's trying his hardest to help out despite all of his garbage. Tetsumi, damned stubborn as always, is trying her best for all of us to escape as best as he can. And that arms guy... I can tell he's not... unpleasant as he seems.

_*She looks over at Yujinko, blinking out a few tears in her eyes... But still with that overconfident scowl on her face.*_

S- So, don't you even _dare_ think you're not making a difference! Or even think of giving up! It's- It's- It's not worth it... Please.

...We need to survive. Whatever it takes. Despite whatever comes our way. _It's our only way out._

_Yujinko sniffles as Ayumi finishes her speech. She looks out to the pool, staring blankly over at the far end of the lazy river._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I know we _need_ to. I'm just worried we _can't._ It's hard looking on the bright side when... everything just keeps getting darker.

But...

I-I guess you're right. There have been signs of change in some. And all of us do want to get out of here...

It's so hard watching people you care about fight, and be hurt... and die. And it already feels like everything I've done isn't working for us. What else can I even do? I'm not strong like Tetsumi, or smart like Teppei, or a leader like Unmei... and wanting to be like them isn't going to cut it. Not if we keep up this pace.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I don't- I'm not sure. But- But there has to be something you can do!

Out of all of us, you're one of the kindest, well-meaning, most dedicated people focused on this... and a great friend.

_*She wipes the last set of tears from her eyes, sniffling as she stares back towards the lake.*_

So... that's something you can do. And... it helps, especially through times like this. It means a lot.

And well, we're all here because of our talents, right?

A lot of us are who we are because of that. Heck, I beat the _steel machine_ herself with my talent in a practice duel! S-so... yeah, that's something that can help.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...Then I wish I had been born as "The Ultimate Murder Stopper."

_*She gives a wry smile.*_

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hah! That'd fit under Ultimate Detective or something, right?

...I mean you solve mysteries on your show all the time, so maybe you do have that talent.

_*She smiles back, tilting her head.*_

**Yujinko Aida:**

They're all scripted, though. I help write them. I certainly haven't been writing the stuff here. I have no idea how it's going to play out.

...That lack of control makes it that much scarier, too.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Wait, you write the _entire episode?_ That's... actually kinda incredible.

...But yeah. I get it. We're all really out of our element here. Just like a buncha kids, terrified at the world around us.

**Yujinko Aida:**

...I just wish we all recognized how scared we are. And that brought us together, instead of further apart.

...Kind of like how you're here now.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Heh, I- Thanks.

I'm sure- I'm sure we're not the only two who recognize this.

Maybe we just need to talk about it sometime. Face our fears, y'know? Vent it all out, like you did.

_Ayumi tugs on her jacket, a small smile on her face as she starts to get up. Yujinko looks up at her with a flash of worry._

**Yujinko Aida:**

Err, w-wait... you don't have to leave, do you? I, um... I wanted to ask you something. Ask you to _do_ something, actually.

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

Hmm? I can stay if you want, I don't mind. What's up?

_Yujinko gives a worried smile... then takes Ayumi's hand in her own, and leans her head against Ayumi's shoulder._

**Yujinko Aida:**

...S-Sorry. I tend to be a more physical contact person and I haven't done that much since I've been here. I just...

Do you mind staying here for a little while?

_Ayumi tenses up, a little surprised at the gesture, but she relaxes her shoulders, leaning her head towards Yujinko._

**Ayumi Matsuko:**

...I wasn't planning to leave, honestly. And yeah, I... I'm fine with that.

If- if it makes you feel better, I'll stay by your side.

You- you got this.

_Yujinko doesn't say anything, but grips Ayumi's hand just a bit tighter._

_The two feel like they grew a little closer today._


End file.
